The Serpent (Traducción)
by albaa
Summary: "La Serpiente" ha sido un dolor en el trasero para el Jefe de Aurores Harry Potter durante casi dos años. Decidido a verlo entre rejas, le pide a su mejor Auror, Hermione Granger, que lo atrape. El problema, es que el carismático ladrón, prueba ser igual que la Señorita Granger. En más de un sentido… TRADUCCIÓN. Fic by: waterflower20
1. Prologo

**¡HOLAA!**

 **¡Estoy muy emocionada porque por fin esta historia está completa y puedo traducirla! Sí, sé que estoy un poco chiflada al involucrarme en tres traducciones más alguna que otra historia propia y colaboración, pero, ¿a quién no le va el riesgo? Además soy demasiado impaciente... En fin, intentaré organizarme :D En un rato subiré el cap 12 de Lady of the Lake ^^**

 **¡Al lío!**

 **Es una historia que tiene 33 capítulos y bueno no quiero contaros mucho sobre ella, mejor que lo veáis vosotras mismas, por ser un prologo tan cortito, seguramente mañana colgaré el primer capítulo ;)**

 **La historia original es de waterflower20 y aquí tenéis el link directo a ella:**

 **www (punto) fanfiction (punto) net /s/ 10709203 /1/ The-Serpent (Quitad espacios :D)**

 ** _ **Disclaimer: Ni los personaje** s_ _que le pertenecen a la maravillosa_ _J.K Rowling_ _ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a waterflower20_ _(encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 _ **.- Una historia de waterflower20 -.**_

* * *

 **Prologo**

Fulminó al tablón de anuncios, lleno hasta los bordes de artículos, bocetos dibujados a mano y los informes sobre el infame ladrón, sólo conocido como "La Serpiente" - gracias a la pequeña serpiente de plata con ojos esmeraldas que siempre dejaba en las escenas de sus crímenes – cuando de mala gana colgaba otro inútil informe en él.

Hacía más de un año, el recién nombrado Jefe de Aurores, Harry Potter, había escuchado la noticia de un peculiar robo: La familia Crabbe, conocida por su participación en las dos guerras y por sus maneras intolerantes, habían informado que habían irrumpido en su casa y robado una pintura que no tenía precio.

Harry no se había perdido la ironía cuando Luna Lovegood informó en El Quisquilloso que la pintura en cuestión había sido una obra maestra perdida de un artista muggle conocido. Evidentemente el odio de los Crabbe para con los muggles no se aplicaba a su preciado arte.

Harry tuvo el tacto de no sacar eso a la luz, pero no se podía decir lo mismo de su compañero, Ron Weasley, quien consiguió un gran placer en derribar el testimonio de los Crabbe en el caso, mientras hacía sutiles comentarios sarcásticos al respecto.

La familia Crabbe había estado completamente inconsciente de la pérdida hasta que un elfo doméstico, mansamente, lo indicó un día durante el almuerzo.

Lo único extraño de la situación, había sido la pequeña serpiente de plata, colocada en el lugar de la pintura. Anthony Goldstein, un experto en hechizos, había dicho que era casi increíble la brillantez y la complejidad de los hechizos lanzados alrededor del lugar donde se colgaba la pintura. El robo podría haber sido hacía semanas y los Crabbe, no lo habrían notado.

Aunque era un caso raro, nadie pensaba mucho en ello, realmente. Una familia había sufrido un robo. Era un hecho cotidiano en algunos barrios y digno de nota pequeña.

Sin embargo, un mes más tarde, una frenética señora Goyle había llegado al ministerio agitando a su alrededor una pequeña estatuilla de plata y gritando algo sobre un conjunto de joyas que le había sido robadas. La mujer parecía completamente loca.

La estatuilla de plata en su mano, que por supuesto era una serpiente de plata, había alertado a Harry de lo que se encontraría en la residencia Goyle. Cuando Goldstein confirmó que los hechizos lanzados entrono al joyero de la señora Goyle eran idénticos a los del caso Crabbe, Harry supo entonces que se trataba de algún tipo de ladrón en serie.

A pesar de sus sospechas, Harry no permitió que la información se convirtiera en pública, ya que mantenía una pequeña esperanza de que el autor no fuera el mismo.

Tres semanas más tarde, una Daphne Greengrass agitada irrumpió en la oficina de Harry y prácticamente le lanzó una estatuilla de plata con forma de serpiente, gritando algo sobre una tiara de boda que su madre había poseído y de cómo había pertenecido a la Reina de España.

Al no tener elección, Harry finalmente permitió que la historia se hiciera pública, pero ordenó a sus Aurores guardar silencio sobre los detalles, sólo ofreciéndole la información más necesaria a la prensa. Si su culpable se enteraba de que iban detrás de él, podría huir del país.

No es como si realmente tuvieran algo de lo que tirar, a excepción de las figurillas de plata… y el testimonio de una criada medio borracha, que juraba que el ladrón era más guapo que el propio Adonis. Otras seis familias, vinieron a quejarse en las siguientes semanas. A todas ellas les habían sido robados tesoros muggles.

Poco después, Ron declaró que el villano finalmente había alcanzado el estatus de leyenda criminal: el hombre había conseguido un club de fans en su honor. Las mujeres incluso se habían reunido para conocerse y saludarse, como un club de lectura, para adorar al ladrón (sobre todo porque una ebria loca había afirmado lo guapo y encantador que era, Harry estaba seguro de ello).

Harry había puesto a sus mejores hombres en el caso, pero hasta la fecha, todavía no tenía pistas concretas. Sus hombres se habían enfrentado al continuo ridículo público, por su incapacidad para conseguir un arresto en este caso y el Ministro había caído sobre la cabeza de Harry, como consecuencia de las familias sangre pura, que temían por sus propiedades y estaban presionando al Ministerios por resultados.

Los periodistas estaban teniendo un día de campo a costa de ellos, llamando inútil al departamento y alabando a "La Serpiente" por ser constantemente más inteligente que ellos.

\- ¡Odio a Skeeter! - gruñó Harry, frotándose los ojos cansados con los dedos, mientras se sentaba en su cómodo sillón detrás de su escritorio.

\- Tú y todo el mundo. - comentó una voz familiar y divertida desde su puerta.

Harry dio la vuelta con su sillón, con la varita levantada y un hechizo defensivo en la punta de la lengua, pero su mano cayó cunado vio al ministro de magia, Kingsley Shacklebolt, allí de pie, con las cejas oscuras arqueadas y los labios torcidos en una sonrisa.

Harry fulminó con la mirada a su viejo amigo.

\- ¿Nunca llamas?

\- La puerta estaba abierta. - le contestó Kingsley. Sin esperar invitación (después de todo, era el jefe de Harry), entró y cerró la puerta. Con un informal movimiento de su varita tenía la habitación insonorizada.

Las cejas de Harry se dispararon con curiosidad.

\- ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, ministro? - recordando sus modales, le hizo un gesto hacia la silla de cuero para invitados frente a su escritorio – Toma asiento.

Kingsley se sentó pesadamente y chasqueó los dedos. Una bandeja con dos vasos de cristal y una jarra llena de un líquido ámbar oscuro, se materializó en el escritorio de Harry.

\- ¿Whisky de fuego? Apenas es mediodía.

\- Bueno, lo necesito. Siéntete libre de tomar, aunque te lo advierto, es de Ogden muy fino y un regalo del Ministro Ruso de Magia.

\- Qué demonios. - murmuró Harry y se sirvió dos dedos de bebida en uno de los vasos. Disfrutaba de un buen whisky de vez en cuando y el Ogden era una rareza para él. Después de tomar un fuerte sorbo, Harry se recostó en su sillón y miró al Ministro pensativo - ¿Qué pasa, Kings? ¿Por qué tanto secreto?

\- ¿Cualquier nueva pista sobre "La Serpiente"?

Arqueando una ceja ante el comportamiento poco fiable del hombre, Harry sacudió la cabeza.

\- Nada útil. La criada de los Parkinson, que por cierto es miembro del club de fans de "La Serpiente", estaba molesta con su señora y pensó que era un castigo apropiado robarle el anillo de compromiso a Pansy y echarle la culpa a nuestro hombre. Draco Malfoy ha convencido a Pansy para que retire los cargos. Sin embargo, la criada tendrá que prestar servicios a la comunidad durante unas semanas.

El Ministro, maldijo en voz alta.

\- Qué mala suerte. Realmente estaba esperando cogerlo en este momento. - Harry se encogió de hombros, en disculpa - ¿Skeeter te está dando problemas?

\- Siempre. - confirmó Harry – Pero tiene razón, por mucho que me duela admitirlo. Ya han pasado dieciocho meses y aun no tenemos ninguna pista sobre él… y absolutamente ningún plan para arrestarlo. Francamente, no sabemos nada de él, excepto su tarjeta de visita, las figuritas de plata con forma de serpiente. La mejor pista que tenemos es ese atroz retrato que la señora Avery dibujó. Ya sabes al que me refiero, aquel en el que "La Serpiente" aparece completamente desnudo.

Kingsley se encogió y levantó una mano para que Harry se detuviera.

\- Sólo con el nombre habría bastado. He entendido el punto.

Todos en el Ministerio Británico sabían que la señora Avery era una fan excepcionalmente ruidosa de "La Serpiente", comenzando el día que le había robado sus pendientes franceses de Louis labrados en el siglo XVIII. Afectada como estaba por su "misterioso héroe oscuro", se pasó una cantidad excesiva de tiempo acechando el departamento de Harry con la esperanza de volver a verlo y por supuesto, con una cantidad de fantásticos cuadros eróticos de su ladrón, a quien ella había idealizado en su cabeza. Su extraña obsesión por un hombre al que nunca había visto, era sin duda inquietante, pero Harry era un profesional y sabía cómo manejar su marca particular de locura con cierto grado de respeto: siempre esperaba que la vieja bruja – posiblemente senil, también – saliera de las instalaciones, antes de estallar en carcajadas.

\- No importa el poco respeto que tenga por los atractivos de "La Serpiente" - se atragantó con una carcajada – Dudo que algún día esté tan desesperado como para proponerse a la señora Avery.

Compartir una carcajada aligeró el ánimo, pero no fue suficiente para detener su caída en picado otra vez, cuando Kingsley volvió a hablar.

\- Decía… ¿Granger no tiene que volver pronto?

\- Dentro de dos semanas a partir de mañana. - contestó Harry automáticamente, odiando el rubor que empezó a subirle por las orejas – Gracias al inútil de uno de los miembros de su equipo, tuvo que cambiar el Traslador para una fecha posterior.

\- ¿La misión? - Harry le sonrió.

\- Un éxito. ¿Qué esperabas de Hermione?

\- En efecto. ¿Cuándo vuelva sigue pensando en transferirse de los Aurores a los Servicios de Administración del Wizengamot?

\- Es lo que yo sé. Realmente no hemos hablado desde antes de irse a la misión, pero la última vez que lo hicimos, me confirmó que esa era su última misión.

El ministro se quedó pensativo durante un momento, antes de mirar a Harry con ojos firmes.

\- ¿Crees que puedes convencerla de aceptar una última misión?

Harry permaneció en un expectante silencio. Kingsley se puso en pie y empezó a caminar.

\- Dieciocho meses, Harry. El idiota lleva libre más de un año y medio y no estamos más cerca de capturarlo ahora que hace dieciocho meses. Esto hace que el departamento quede mal; tenemos que cogerlo, rápido.

\- ¿Y crees que Hermione es la mejor para el trabajo?

\- ¿Tú no? Me has dicho una y otra vez, que ella es tu mejor Auror. ¿Has mentido? ¿Exagerado, tal vez?

\- No. Es jodidamente brillante, es una muy buena duelista y muy rápida. Y puede encontrar soluciones a problemas aparentemente irresolubles. Pero…

\- Pero _nada_. Ella es la mejor y _necesitamos_ al mejor. Y por lo que puedo recordar, Granger siempre ha tenido afición por los rompecabezas. La Serpiente es uno y necesito que la convenzas para resolverlo. Tan pronto como sea posible.

Se miraron a los ojos, evaluándose uno al otro. Al final fue Harry el que rompió el concurso de miradas.

Harry sabía que Kingsley estaba diciendo la verdad. Simplemente no tenía ganas de decírselo a Hermione.

\- Bien. - dijo quejándose - ¡Pero serás tú el que le diga que tiene que trabajar con Malfoy!


	2. Capítulo 1

**¡Uoo! Que buena acogida a tenida la historiaaa :D Me encanta y por eso os pregunto: ¿Queréis actualización doble? *SÍÍÍ* ¡Genial! jajaja os traigo dos capítulo porque el primero me parece que no es muy largo y que no tiene ni chicha ni limoná, así que he decidido subiros también el siguiente que ese si tiene un poco más de chicha... la limoná ya llegará, pillinas jajajaja xD**

 **Disfrutad de los caps :D**

 ** _ **Disclaimer: Ni los personaje** s_ _que le pertenecen a la maravillosa_ _J.K Rowling_ _ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a waterflower20_ _(encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 _ **.- Una historia de waterflower20 -.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

\- Será mejor que me digas que Kingsley estaba bromeando, Harry. - le dijo Hermione, con los ojos duros y un tono lo suficientemente frío para congelar glaciares.

Harry mentalmente se reprendió por marchitarse ante su mirada. Después de casi dos décadas de amistad, aún no había desarrollado inmunidad al patentado "ceño de la muerte" de Hermione, especialmente cuando suponía cosas terribles para el destinatario.

Hasta esa tarde, Harry había estado evitando, sabiamente, situaciones que lo pusieran en el extremo receptor de la ira de Hermione. Ahora, era el blanco en su punto de mira. Un punto muerto que no le gustaba. Se movió incómodo en su sillón recordándose que Hermione lo quería y no iba a asesinarlo. Después de todo, ella había pasado años - desde que se conocieron, en realidad – con innumerables estallidos de energía y seguía vivo.

Eso esperaba Harry.

No, todo iría bien. Aparte de su amistad, era su oficial superior como para estallar. Por encima de todo, Hermione valoraba su reputación en el trabajo, demasiado como para asesinarlo a sangre fría.

Tal vez, debería reforzar su oficina y las habitaciones de su casa, por si acaso.

¡Maldito Shacklebolt y su "inesperada y muy importante" reunión, que supuestamente requería su presencia! El maldito cobarde simplemente había estado aterrado de estar en la misma habitación que Hermione después de haberle dado la orden sobre el caso "La Serpiente" a través de una nota interdepartamental.

\- Vamos, Mione. - la engatusó Harry – No hay necesidad de amenazar…

Hermione se irguió y colocó sus manos en las caderas. Harry tragó saliva, ¡Merlín sería un milagro si salía de allí con sus pelotas aún pegadas a su cuerpo!

\- Guárdatelo, Potter. - escupió.

Sí, estaba furiosa. Sólo le llamaba Potter cuando quería retorcerle el cuello y dárselo de comer a los cuervos, la última vez que lo había llamado por su apellido, – después, él y Ron habían estado tontamente de acuerdo en que estaba altamente contenida emocionalmente, especialmente alrededor del período – se había encontrado todas las cosas de su armario irreversiblemente Transfiguradas. Su armario y una de sus cómodas habían aparecido llenas de vestidos blancos ajustados, una selección de encaje diminuto de mujer y tacones de aguja de diez centímetros. Había tenido que gastar miles de galeones en reemplazar sus ropas, zapatos - ¡sus deportivas favoritas, también! - y sus boxers… nunca había vuelto a cometer ese error de nuevo.

Tenía que pisar ligeramente. Un montón de halagos le serviría.

\- Te necesitamos. - apeló – ¡Eres nuestra única esperanza!

\- ¡No me supliques como la Princesa Leia, Harry James Potter! Te entregué las dos semanas de aviso, antes de hacerme con el caso Lestrange. En ese momento, te dije explícitamente que esa sería mi última misión como Auror. Por lo tanto, te sugiero que te libres de la ridícula idea de que vas a poder engatusarme con una cursi frase de un clásico de la ciencia ficción.

\- ¡Oh, vamos! - argumentó Harry – ¡Leia es tu heroína muggle favorita, incluso más que Beatrice de la obra de Shakespeare o Bennett de Jane Austen! ¡Me lo has dicho en varias ocasiones! ¡Han pasado dieciocho meses y no tenemos nada que nos conduzca a nuestro hombre!

\- No es mi problema. - afirmó, mientras distraídamente inspeccionaba las uñas de su mano izquierda – Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero la última vez que lo comprobé, tus Aurores trataban con magos oscuros, peligrosos y criminales locos empeñados en dominar el mundo, no con las aficiones de un ladrón glorificado. - lo fulminó con la mirada – Él debe ser problema de los Magos de Choque, Harry, no de los Aurores. Deja que ese montón de burócratas perezosos, con sobresueldo, traten con él.

Harry rodó los ojos.

\- Si transferimos el caso a otro departamento, los medios de comunicación tendrían un día de campo de acechó a los Aurores para que admitieran su derrota. Eso podría crear reacciones políticas, sobre todo cuando llegara el momento de asignar los presupuestos anuales a los departamentos. Además, "La Serpiente" es un caso de alto perfil y el Wizengamot presionó a Kingsley para que nos asignara este caso.

\- Déjame adivinar: uno de esos necios cree que es el siguiente en la lista.

\- Sí. - admitió Harry, frunciendo el ceño. Odiaba ser un adulador del sistema, tanto como lo odiaba Hermione, pero no podía alterar el carro de manzanas o arriesgar su propia carrera – Pero el asunto es más que "La Serpiente", está dando mala reputación al Ministerio. La gente está empezando a cuestionar el liderazgo del Ministro. Cuanto más tiempo este criminal esté en libertad, más se refleja que nuestros gobernantes son ineptos en sus puestos de trabajo. Hay elecciones el próximo año y no queremos una renovación. "La Serpiente" tiene que ser arrestado, inmediatamente.

\- Una vez más, ese no es mi problema. - su mejor amigo insistió obstinadamente, así que Hermione tomó asiento en una de las sillas de delante del escritorio de Harry, cruzando automáticamente las piernas. Su pierna derecha se balanceaba hacia atrás y hacia delante, como la cola de un gato irritado.

\- Por favor, Hermione. - le rogó, intentando mantener la atención en su cara y no en sus largas, doradas y atractivas piernas.

Era un hombre juicioso – especialmente uno que le gustaba mantener los cojones exactamente donde estaban – así que Harry pensó que era mejor no atraer ninguna atención sobre el hecho de que la moderna falda de negocios de su compañera, que estaba partida, actualmente le exponía la mayor parte de sus muslos y casi la concesión de sus braguitas. Aun así, no podía dejar de juguetear nerviosamente en su sillón y luchar por mantener su concentración.

A decir verdad, le era mucho más difícil mirar hacia abajo de lo que cabría suponer. Estaba lejos de la chica desgarbada, de pelo enmarañado y torpe en sus años de adolescencia, Hermione se había convertido en una mujer segura y atractiva que atraía las miradas de todo el mundo por donde pasaba. Ron todavía se maldecía por haberla dejado ir y claramente Harry no era inmune a sus encantos, tampoco.

 _"_ _¡Vuelve al asunto, imbécil! Ya tendrás tiempo para admirarla más tarde… Tal vez con una copa de vino tinto y un poco de jazz suave..."_

Harry tosió disimuladamente para encubrir el repentino rubor que le había subido a las mejillas, organizó meticulosamente las carpetas de su escritorio, evitando escrupulosamente mirar la cara de su mejor amiga.

Harry notó que Hermione, lucía una expresión serena y una amable sonrisa.

¡Mierda! Que Hermione estuviera serena durante una discusión nunca había significado nada bueno. Podía suponer una de dos cosas: a) una venganza terrible le esperaba a quien le hubiera ofendido, o b) su determinación estaba tomada y no había nada que pudiera hacer que cambiara de opinión.

 _"_ _Vamos Potter, ¡derrotaste a Voldemort! ¡Seguramente puedes convencer a tu amiga para que te haga este minúsculo y pequeño favor! Y tal vez para que acepte una cena…"_

 _"_ _¡No, no, borra esos sucios pensamientos de tu mente!"_

\- Hermione, - comenzó con voz grave y mirada suplicante – hasta ahora, "La Serpiente" se ha dirigido a nueve familias sangre pura. Las otras diecinueve están pidiendo que hagamos algo, ¿Quién puede decirnos que él vaya a dejar de robar a los ricos? Tiene que acabar entre rejas.

\- Vuestra descripción del ladrón es bastante interesante, Harry. – comentó Hermione, dando golpecitos con su perfecta manicura sobre el reposabrazos de la silla – La prensa le hace ser el rebelde de moda y la gente lo adora. Ayuda a su reputación que los objetos que ha robado hasta ahora hayan sido piezas muggles invaluables, que muchos creyeron perdidos durante siglos. Las ha devuelto a sus legítimos propietarios.

Harry maldijo entre dientes. Irónicamente, lo que decía era cierto. Su escurridizo ladrón no era un delincuente común; se trataba de un Robin Hood moderno y, como era previsible, el público en general lo amaba.

\- Sigue siendo un ladrón, Hermione. Actúa al margen de la ley y sabes que no podemos permitir eso. ¿No me digas que lo apoyas?

\- Por supuesto que no. – respondió ella con el ceño fruncido – No podemos permitir que los civiles se conviertan en justicieros y tomen la ley con sus propias manos. ¡Sería demasiado peligroso!

\- ¡Exacto! – exclamó Harry con entusiasmo, golpeado con el puño sobre la mesa – Él es peligroso…

\- Pero, - Hermione lo interrumpió con una expresión severa – no significa que vaya a llevar el caso. Dáselo a Proudfoot o a Ron. Ambos son excepcionales en rastrear mentes criminales… y están disponibles para hacerlo.

\- Ya tienen asignados otros casos. Además, Kingsley quiere al mejor Auror en el asunto y esa eres tú.

\- Bueno, vas a tener que hacerte con un segundo mejor. – le informó Hermione – Hace meses te advertí que me retiraría después de atrapar a los Lestrange. Ese era mi objetivo y lo he completado, así que ahora estoy lista para ser transferida a la oficina de Defensores Públicos. Ya he pedido el traslado y…

\- El Ministro detuvo la aplicación. – reveló tímidamente, rogando que perdonara al mensajero. Ante su expresión furiosa, Harry levantó la manos en señal de rendición - ¡No ha sido idea mía, lo juro! ¡Me han informado esta mañana!

Hermione se puso en pie, colocando las palmas de las manos sobre el escritorio e inclinándose sobre ella amenazadoramente.

Tal vez de manera un poco inapropiada, Harry acababa de notar que el escote de su blusa exponía una cantidad tentadora de piel cuando se agachó y se reprendió a sí mismo una vez más por tener esa clase de pensamientos perversos sobre su amiga…

\- Escúchame bien, Harry James Potter: si piensas que puedes coaccionarme o chantajearme para tomar este caso, te equivocas. ¡Siempre puedo dejarlo! ¡Créeme cuando te digo que hay una gran cantidad de ofertas de trabajo para cuando deje el Ministerio!

Desafortunadamente para Kingsley, Harry sabía que eso no era para alardear. Hermione Granger no sólo era una heroína de guerra, sino también una bruja poderosa con resultados récords de graduación y un registro estelar como Auror. Había demostrado una y otra vez en los últimos diez años que su título como "la bruja más brillante de su generación" se lo había ganado con creces. En el momento que había tenido su diploma en mano, ofertas de trabajo habían llovido sobre ella; Ministerios extranjeros, compañías de todo el mundo y varios Magnates de los comercios se habían bajado prácticamente los calzoncillos para atraerla.

Hermione podía, literalmente, dejar del Ministerio ahora mismo y tener un nuevo y brillante trabajo en el momento en que cruzara el umbral de la puerta.

A veces, a Harry le molestaba el talento, el fuerte carácter y lo inteligente que era, especialmente le resultaba una cualidad molesta cuando se trataba de presionarla para hacer las cosas a su manera.

No es que estuviera presionando a Hermione. Una vez más, a él le gustaban sus pelotas donde estaban.

 _"_ _¡Rápido, control de daños, Potter!"_

\- No hay necesidad de tomar decisiones apresuradas, Hermione. Nadie está intentando imponerte condiciones, o Merlín no lo quiera, chantajearte. Estoy seguro que a la oficina de Defensores Públicos no les importaría esperar unos meses para tenerte a bordo. Dios sabe, que nos han estado acosando años para que te transfiramos. Estoy seguro que simplemente Kingsley cree que lo harás mucho mejor en este caso que el resto del departamento junto y, la verdad sea dicha, te necesito, Hermione. Esto no es un duelo, en el que puedo luchar y vencer al oponente sometiéndolo. Esta es una batalla de ingenio. Este tío es brillante y, con el fin de atraparlo, necesitamos a alguien más inteligente que él. Tú eres la persona más inteligente que conozco. Y no te estoy pidiendo esto como Harry Potter, Jefe de Aurores y tu superior. Te estoy pidiendo esto simplemente como Harry, tu amigo.

Cuando su pequeño discurso llegó a su fin, Hermione se había calmado, como si la tormenta en su interior se hubiera aplacado. Sus ojos estaban oscuros y sus labios apretados en una fina línea, pero la furia al rojo vivo se había disipado.

\- No estás jugando limpio, Harry. – se quejó y con gracia se volvió a sentar en la silla.

Harry mentalmente estaba bailando la danza de la victoria.

\- Oh, está bien. – dijo finalmente Hermione, frotándose el puente de la nariz – Lo haré.

 _"_ _No sonrías, Potter. Mantén la calma."_

\- Gracias. – dijo con verdadera sinceridad.

Hermione lo fulminó.

\- Suéltalo; sé que estás celebrándolo en tu interior, bastardo manipulador.

Harry se echó a reír.

\- Lo siento. – admitió – Es sólo… realmente te he echado de menos.

Los ojos de Hermione se suavizaron y una genuina sonrisa adornó sus labios.

\- Yo también te he echado de menos, Harry. – se inclinó sobre el escritorio, agarrando suavemente su mano entre las suyas – Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que pasamos algo de tiempo juntos.

\- Cuatro meses, tres semanas y seis días. – reiteró Harry al instante.

Sorprendida, Hermione inclinó la cabeza, interrogándolo en silencio por tanta exactitud. Harry sintió el rubor subir hasta sus mejillas una vez más.

\- ¿Qué? ¡También te puedo decir cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que vi a Ron! – mintió, sintiéndose vulnerable y defensivo.

Con una sonrisa y un brillo en sus ojos, Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

\- Estoy segura de que puedes.

Harry frunció el ceño.

\- No frunzas el ceño, querido. Tu cara podría quedarse así.

\- Oh, cállate.


	3. Capítulo 2

**cap de hoy, espero que lo disfrutéis, sé que lo haréis xD**

 **Y sin más dilación, a leer :D**

 ** _ **Disclaimer: Ni los personaje** s_ _que le pertenecen a la maravillosa_ _J.K Rowling_ _ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a waterflower20_ _(encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 _ **.- Una historia de waterflower20 -.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

Hermione luchó contra el impulso de inquietarse cuando Malfoy entró en la sala de conferencias, con una sonrisa de comemierda en su cara mientras la miraba con una apenas velada diversión. Decidida a no mostrar lo incómoda que estaba hizo todo lo posible para parecer compuesta y rígida.

Sin embargo, en su interior, simplemente era un pequeño hervidero.

Era cierto que cuando un reacio Harry mencionó que Draco Malfoy era el fiscal asignado al caso "La Serpiente" su reacción podría haber sido un poco más profesional, cierto. Después de todo, ella siempre se enorgullecía de mantener la compostura en las peores situaciones; durante el transcurso de su carrera, había sido metida en algunas situaciones bastante complicadas (como aquella vez que había sido arrojada en medio de la selva amazónica sin varita, o el tiempo que había estado intentando tratar con una banda de sádicos gigantes), pero siempre había manejado dichas situaciones con gran aplomo. Así que cuando había descubierto que tendría que hacer frente a Malfoy, el mago que una vez se había burlado de ella durante todo un curso escolar por estar emparentada con las Banshees de pelo espeso, se debería haber encogido de hombros y haber puesto su mejor cara.

Pero para su consternación, parecía que su sensatez se iba volando por la ventana cada vez que él estaba involucrado. Por supuesto, no ayudaba que su inteligente boca tuviera la gran habilidad de sacar a la niña que llevaba dentro (¡oh, cómo odiaba perder una discusión con él!).

Sin embargo, para ser justos, ella también parecía capaz de sacar lo peor de Malfoy; periódicamente perdía su temperamento cuando se trataba de la castaña. De hecho, sus discusiones a gritos por los pasillos del Ministerio, se habían convertido en algo de leyenda siempre que se habían visto obligados a trabajar juntos en la última década, al menos de acuerdo con lo que decía Ron.

Era cierto que su enemistad se había calmado un poco después de que Hermione salvara la vida de Narcissa Malfoy de un Mortífago renegado justo el año pasado, No obstante… puede ser que el que Hermione hubiera estado visitándola en una cama de hospital por quemaduras graves a raíz de ese ataque, había hecho que Malfoy fuese menos hostil hacia ella en general. Fuera cual fuera la causa, era menos molesto de lo habitual con la castaña en los últimos tiempos.

Aun así, a él le encantaba irritarla y darle en la mejilla cada vez que le apetecía.

No hacía falta decir, que averiguar que iba a trabajar con la pesadilla de su existencia de nuevo tan cerca, posiblemente durante meses en esta ocasión, no había sido una píldora fácil de tragar.

No obstante, después de haber despotricado contra Harry durante media hora seguida esa mañana, amenazándolo con quitarle las joyas familiares, finalmente se había calmado lo suficiente como para reconocer los beneficios de la cooperación en este caso: Malfoy podía ser un imbécil, pero era un fiscal brillante.

Públicamente, a regañadientes admitió que probablemente era el mejor abogado del Ministerio (mientras que en privado, admitió que ver a la amenaza rubia masacrar verbalmente a sus oponentes en el tribunal, era excitante).

Sí, había sido increíblemente manipulada para trabajar una vez más con Malfoy para resolver el caso de "La Serpiente", pero ahora que eso ya estaba resuelto, se ciñó a lidiar con su mierda. Por lo tanto, esa vigente irritación que sentía por él no tenía nada que ver con ofensas pasadas, ni con sonrisas irascibles, ni con el hecho de que había estado esperando media hora para que la reunión comenzara porque Malfoy llegaba tarde.

No, su presente aflicción se debía a lo que le había pasado nada más llegar justo hacía tres horas…

* * *

 **Anteriormente**

Queriendo familiarizarse con el caso antes de la reunión oficial preliminar con Malfoy, Hermione llegó al Ministerio tres horas antes. Inmediatamente se dirigió hacia la oficina de Malfoy para recoger el archivo de "La Serpiente".

Después de que John Dawlish hubiera sido apartado del caso (de todos modos, ¿en qué había estado pensando Harry al asignar a un estúpido incompetente para un caso tan importante?), había sido informada de que Malfoy era el único que tenía el expediente completo, con notas privadas incluidas. Por lo tanto, estaba a punto de colarse dentro y robarle un vistazo a los archivos.

Sus pasos decididos se detuvieron cuando se percató que la ayudante de Malfoy no estaba en su escritorio. Como la hora del almuerzo quedaba todavía a dos horas, Hermione sabía que la bruja debía estar en su puesto de trabajo. Molesta con la aparente ineptitud del personal administrativo de todo el departamento, aunque al mismo tiempo agradecida (la ausencia de la mujer le ponía las cosas más fáciles), Hermione se acercó hasta la puerta de Malfoy, preparada para lanzar un Alohomora… pero se detuvo en seco.

La puerta no estaba cerrada correctamente y unos sonidos suaves y fácilmente reconocibles salían de dentro de la oficina de Malfoy. Hermione tenía la sospecha de lo que iba a encontrarse una vez abriera la puerta, pero la curiosidad pudo más que su sentido común (se percató que era otro mal hábito que se desarrollaba con frecuencia alrededor de Malfoy) y fue incapaz de detener su movimiento hacia adelante para observar.

Suaves gemidos, respiraciones pesadas y el sonido apagado de cachetadas contra la piel, la hicieron detenerse de nuevo.

Puede que esto no fuera una buena idea. ¿De verdad quería ver eso?

Sí, sí, quería. Absolutamente.

Sabiendo que estaba mal no detenerse alcanzó el pomo de la puerta y la abrió de par en par. La visión que la recibió sería eternamente grabada a fuego en su imaginación:

Astoria Greengrass estaba empotrada contra la pared espejo que decoraba todo un lado de la oficina de Malfoy, su camisa de seda desabrochaba se agitaba abierta de par en par y su falda estaba subida hasta los muslos. Sus largas piernas cubiertas por medias rodeaban las caderas de su jefe embistiendo sus caderas. Por su parte, los pantalones y calzoncillos de Malfoy estaban por sus rodillas y desde donde estaba, Hermione tenía una vista privilegiada de sus firmes y pálidas nalgas mientras él golpeaba sin tregua a su secretaria que seguía retorciéndose. El abandono y el éxtasis total en el rostro de Greengrass mientras la bruja se mordía los labios para no gritar estaban logrando llenar a Hermione de excitación.

Por supuesto, el mismo Diablo levantó la vista en ese momento y la mirada de Hermione se ancló con la suya en el reflejo del espejo. Sus ojos plateados y oscurecidos por la lujuria, se abrieron momentáneamente en estado de shock, antes de que un brillo perverso se adueñara de ellos y su habitual sonrisa, tan llena de arrogancia masculina, adornara sus labios.

Él la miró fijamente, mientras seguía empujando desenfrenadamente, sin preocuparse por el voyeurismo de Hermione, de hecho, parecía estar pasándoselo en grande.

Irritada por su presunción y negándose a dejarlo ver que su insensibilidad sobre un acto tan íntimo la avergonzaba, le lanzó una mueca de disgusto y salió de ese despacho con la cabeza bien alta. Entonces, pasó una media hora en el baño privado de Harry intentando luchar por controlar sus hormonas en ebullición y calmar el dolor que se había desarrollado entre sus muslos.

Posteriormente, se lanzó a sí misma "la charla": tenía veintiocho años, razonablemente atractiva, inteligente, una Auror de éxito y había tenido tres relaciones de alto perfil con hombres que sabían el camino hacia su cama. Por lo tanto, volviendo a Draco Cara de Hurón Malfoy y su secretaria siendo embestidos como dos monos en vacaciones no era gran cosa. De hecho, estaba totalmente desinteresada.

Realmente lo estaba.

Realmente.

Ahora bien, si tan sólo pudiera convencer a su mente para borrar todo el evento de su cerebro, simplemente sería estupendo. Pero al parecer, su estúpido cerebro no había tomado nota, prohibiéndole no encontrar a Draco Malfoy y sus nalgas deliciosamente atractivos, ya que requirió de otros treinta minutos para convencerse a sí misma de dejar de fantasear que estaba en el lugar de Greengrass y que, finalmente, su mejor opción era hacer caso omiso de todo, pretender que nunca había pasado.

Y entonces él entró en la sala de conferencias, sonriéndole… y el guantelete había sido arrojado.

* * *

 **Ahora**

Pretender que nunca había pasado, se recordó fríamente y arqueó una ceja impresionada por su estúpida expresión risueña. Entonces se volvió a prestar atención al caso Lestrange que tenía delante de ella y comenzó a leer de nuevo, dándole una cortante despedida.

\- Bueno, hola, Granger. – dijo arrastrando las palabras, curvando una de las esquinas de sus labios, con los ojos encendidos en una risa silenciosa – Pareces un poco sonrojada. ¿Todo bien?

¡Hijo de puta! No iba a tener el suficiente sentido común como para dejarlo pasar, ¿verdad? ¡Imbécil egoísta!

Olvidando su decisión de ignorarlo, Hermione levantó la mirada.

\- Estoy bien, en realidad. – estuvo orgullosa de lo estable y poco afectada que sonó – Simplemente hace un poco de calor aquí. Estoy acostumbrada a temperaturas antárticas. Nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte.

Sus finas cejas se levantaron y su sonrisa se volvió más profunda.

\- ¿Calor? Creo que en realidad hace un poco de frío. ¿No crees, Tori? – su tono rezumaba falsa inocencia y su sonrisa era malvada.

Astoria Greengrass no parecía que acababa de ser follada contra la pared a un centímetro de acabar con su vida. Su pelo y elegante traje estaban impecables y, obviamente, su maquillaje había sido reaplicado. Hermione tuvo que renunciar a su escrutinio sobre la mujer; dejando sus indiscreciones con Malfoy a un lado, Greengrass parecía serena y totalmente profesional. Es decir, si no contamos con el desprecio que destilaba la bruja hacia ella.

Con una sonrisa de tiburón, Greengrass se echó un mechón de brillante pelo caoba detrás de su hombro.

\- Sí, en efecto. Tal vez sea algo de lo que pueda hablar con Mantenimiento Mágico después de la reunión, señorita Granger. Todos sabemos lo que le gusta arreglar los problemas del mundo.

Hermione sonrió con serenidad, golpeando con una de sus uñas de color rojo brillante la carpeta que descansaba delante de ella sobre la mesa de conferencias.

\- Lo siento, estoy ocupada capturando criminales serios en este momento. Tal vez, como miembro del personal administrativo, tú podrías encargarte de ello. De cualquier manera, ¿no es tu trabajo, encargarte de cosas mundanas?

\- ¡Ouch! ¡Primer punto Hermione!

Ron entró en la sala como el dueño del lugar, con su capa de Auror aleteando generosamente detrás de él, prestándole un aire de poderío. Hermione se volteó en su silla para saludar a su amigo, con una enorme y aliviada sonrisa en su rostro. ¡El momento oportuno!

\- ¡Ron!

Se puso en pie, esquivando a Malfoy y a la imbécil de su secretaria y se dirigió hacia su ex. Soltó un grito y una risita en cuanto Ron la levantó y empezó a dar vueltas con ella como saludo.

Fugazmente, Hermione pensó que no era una buena idea que estuviera dándole esas vueltas mientras llevaba puesta una falda acampanada (¡Dios sabía cuales eran las vistas de Malfoy!), pero su felicidad al ver a su amigo después de tanto tiempo eclipsaba cualquier persistente pensamiento de decoro. Después de todo, Malfoy se había estado follado a su secretaria, por lo que no era nadie para hablar de profesionalismo en puestos de trabajo.

\- Te he echado de menos. – murmuró Ron en su oído, colocándola suavemente sobre sus pies. La sonrisa de Hermione en respuesta fue radiante y levantó el brazo para despeinar su pelo rojo.

\- Yo también te he echado de menos.

\- Más te valía hacerlo. – de buen humor el pelirrojo le palmeó la espalda y la sostuvo del brazo para echarle un buen vistazo - ¡Te ves genial! El frío parece sentarte muy bien.

Hermione arrugó la nariz.

\- Ni siquiera bromees sobre ello. – se quejó, haciéndole un gesto a la silla junto a ella. Harry y el Ministro se encontraban en una reunión y podría tomar un rato antes de que llegaran, por lo que tuvo tiempo de ponerse al día con Ron – Estaba esperando que le lanzaran un Avada a Stevens por meter la pata. Gracias a él, ¡tuvimos que quedarnos tres semanas extras!

\- Sí, me enteré de eso. Pobre tipo.

El rostro de Hermione se retorció con molestia.

\- Más bien tipo idiota. ¡Se suponía que debía esperar por refuerzos, no lanzarse contra los Mortífagos el solo! ¿Qué esperaba? Es un gran estratega. Le concedo eso. ¿Pero duelista? No tanto. Los Lestrange eran soldados experimentados y Stevens es más torpe que Neville después de una botella de whisky de fuego. Tuvo suerte de que llegáramos a tiempo.

\- Es cierto, pero hay que admitir que fue un movimiento inteligente por su parte ocultarse bajo la nieve. – señaló Ron.

\- Sin embargo, ¡casi murió congelado y Rabastan casi escapó como resultado! ¡Si hubiera seguido mis órdenes, podríamos haber vuelto hace semanas! Por no hablar de la cantidad de papeleo que me esperaba a la vuelta, debido a su deseo de jugar a ser héroe.

\- Pensaba que alguien como tú apreciaría la propensión al heroísmo, Granger.

Sorprendida, volteó la cabeza a un lado bruscamente. Se había olvidado que ella y Ron no estaban solos en la sala.

Malfoy se había acomodado en su asiento frente a ella, con numerosos archivos y papeles esparcidos delante de él. Astoria le estaba sirviendo una taza de té de la bandeja de bebidas que se había servido antes de la reunión. El jefe estaba completamente desinteresado en su secretaria, aunque, miraba a Hermione con lo que parecía ser un creciente interés, mientras sus dedos acariciaban la rugosa superficie de una carpeta.

Hermione se encontró momentáneamente distraída por lo atractivo que se veía con ese traje color carbón.

Al ver como sus labios formaban una mueca, como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos en la expresión de la castaña y se estuviera burlando de ellos, dejó su ensoñación y en su lugar frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Alguien como yo? ¿Qué diablos se supone que significa eso? – espetó la castaña a la defensiva.

Malfoy se reclinó en su silla, con las manos apoyadas sobre la mesa.

\- Eres Hermione Granger. Una heroína de guerra de renombre y posiblemente la mejor Auror que tiene el departamento ahora que el querido Potter ha tomado las riendas. Sin mencionar que eres amiga del propio niño-héroe. Si alguien tiene que aplaudir actos heroicos, esa eres tú.

\- ¡Eh! ¿Estás insinuando que Hermione es imprudente? – le cuestionó Ron.

La mano de Hermione voló hacia el hombro de Ron, agarrándolo firmemente. Ligeramente, le dedicó un suave apretón, haciéndole saber que haría frente a la injuria por si misma. No necesitaba que nadie la defendiera.

Ron apretó los puños, inclinando lentamente la cabeza en señal de concesión.

Hermione se relajó. Crisis evitada.

Quitándose un mechón rebelde de sus ojos, le lanzó una mirada fría y en blanco a Malfoy.

\- No conoce mi verdadero yo, señor Malfoy, y viendo que ha sido un completo y absoluto imbécil toda la vida conmigo, puedo decir con confianza que nunca lo hará. Por lo tanto, le aconsejo que mantenga cuales quieran que sean las opiniones que tenga sobre mis motivaciones, mis conductas y decisiones para usted mismo. Es decir, a menos que quiera que yo haga mis propias opiniones sobre su… - le lanzó una mirada burlona a Astoria - … conocido comportamiento público. ¿Ha quedado claro?

Se miraron a los ojos y Hermione pensó que por un momento había visto un destello de arrepentimiento en sus ojos grises, pero un segundo después estaban vacíos de toda emoción.

\- Cristalino. – se burló, abriendo su carpeta. Se inclinó sobre ella, desconectando totalmente.

Hermione no se dejó engañar; podía ver como el rubio agarraba fuertemente el papel y la línea firme de su boca. Había tocado una fibra sensible. Si hubiera sido una amenaza o un comentario sin conocimiento de causa, sin embargo, ¿Por qué de repente parecía tan quebradizo y enfadado?

Se encogió mentalmente de hombros, decidida a no dejar que los pensamientos por Malfoy se entrometieran en su tiempo con Ron.

Volvió su atención de nuevo sobre su ex, dedicándole atención a su conversación. Hermione había estado fuera durante casi cinco meses y tenían mucho con lo que ponerse al día. ¡Merlín sabía que había mucho chismes que se había perdido!

* * *

La reunión había sido breve y concisa.

El primera gran conmoción había llegado cuando Potter anunció que Hermione Granger iba a hacerse cargo del caso "La Serpiente" como investigadora principal. La primera reacción de Draco había sido farfullar, pero después de unos momentos de consideración, podía admitir que la pelo arbusto podría ser mejor para capitanear el trabajo (si había algo en lo que Granger y él estuvieran de acuerdo era que John Dawlish era una mierda con las investigaciones).

Aun así, era irónico que hubiera accedido a asumir la captura de "La Serpiente" como su último caso como Auror.

Entonces la conversación había pasado a los Lestrange, que ahora estaban bajo custodia a la espera de la lectura de sus cargos. Para su inmensa irritación, le habían informado que había sido tomado en cuenta para el papel de fiscal principal en ese caso. Cuando había preguntado por qué Kingsley no le había asignado al segundo equipo, al menos, Potter le explicó que el Ministro pensaba que sería un conflicto de intereses. Draco podría haber desertado del ejército de Voldemort, pero los hermanos todavía seguían siendo sus tíos. Sus protestas posteriores habían caído en saco roto y por eso se había resignado simplemente a observar el juicio de la audiencia.

Así que, cuando Astoria llamó a su puerta después de la reunión y le informó que tenía una nota del Ministro solicitando su presencia para otra reunión, esta vez con el Jefe de Aurores y Hermione Granger a solas, asumió que Shacklebolt había visto la luz.

No podría haber estado más equivocado.

\- ¿Cómo, en nombre de Merlín, Potter te ha convencido de asumir el caso "La Serpiente"? – le preguntó a Granger, verdaderamente asombrado – Lo último que escuché, es que habías formulado una transferencia en el momento que llegaste de la Antártida.

\- ¿Controlándome, Malfoy? Dios, realmente sabes hacer que una chica se sienta especial, ¿no?

La expresión agria de Astoria logró sacarle una sonrisa a Hermione.

Los ojos de Malfoy se crisparon, una señal clara de que había conseguido ponerlo de los nervios.

\- Granger…

El sensual gruñido de su voz provocó pequeños escalofríos eléctricos por la espalda de Hermione y un caliente florecimiento de excitación se abrió en su centro.

La sonrisa se borró instantáneamente al darse cuenta de lo que realmente significaba ese tipo de poderosa reacción. Hermione se volteó, ocupándose en enderezar sus numerosos archivos, decidida a controlar la reacción de su cuerpo.

¡Merlín, esto era muy vergonzoso! Sí, dejando la personalidad sarcástica a un lado, siempre había encontrado la voz ronca de Malfoy increíblemente sensual. Que gran cosa. Pero, cuando gruñó como si acabara de terminar, no fue… Y después de haber escuchado lo ruidos que hizo en la agonía de la pasión, ella no estaba…

¡Todopoderoso Godric, estaba temblando favorablemente de lujuria en esos momentos!

Maldiciendo mentalmente, rezaba porque en su rostro no hubiera ningún indicio de su repentina y grave necesidad. Que humillante sería si Malfoy (o peor, su golfa secretaria) descubriera su inesperada y no deseada atracción hacia él.

 _"_ _¡Maldito seas, Draco Malfoy!"_

Se aclaró la garganta, decidida a dominar su problema con una fría lógica.

\- Para responder a tu pregunta, Harry es un bastardo manipulador. Utilizó la carta de la amistad.

\- No fue seleccionado en Slytherin por una razón, ya sabes. – dijo Draco, después de estar medio minuto en silencio.

Hermione resopló.

\- Obviamente, el Sombrero está senil.

\- ¡He escuchado eso! – gritó Harry, desde el baño.

\- Se suponía que tenías que hacerlo. – gritó Hermione de vuelta, empacando las cosas en su bolso. Era hora de irse… irse a casa… y saltar en la ducha de agua fría más cercana.

Rápidamente se apresuró a salir, huyendo sin mirar atrás y sin dedicar ni un breve "con permiso".

Y por lo tanto, no se percató de que los labios de Draco Malfoy se extendieron en una sonrisa divertida mientras la veía salir de la sala, con los ojos fijos en el suave balanceo de sus caderas.

* * *

 **¿Qué os parece el principio de está historia? ¿Alguna teoría sobre "La Serpiente? Estoy deseosa de escucharlas :D**

 **En fin, mañana colgaré cap de "Lady of the Lake" y pasado de esta y sobre el siguiente capítulo de "Partners" iré traduciéndolo un poco cada día, pero tened en cuenta que es muy largo y es más complicado de traducir, así que pacienciaa ;)**

 **¡Besotees!**

 **Contestación a los reviews sin cuenta:**

 **Chicadelasfrases:** JAJAJAJAJA Sí, me alegra que sientas que te va a gustar esta historia ;) Veremos como avanza, por cierto cielOO muchisisisismas gracias por el pedazo de review kilometrico que me has dejado en Lady of the Lake... esta mañana a las 7:30 cuando me he despertado he intentado leerle y se me juntaban las lineas... xD impresionantee JAJAJA En fin cielo disfruta de esta actualización doble y muchsisismos bezosss!

 **SALESIA:** jajajaja gracias por decirme que no estoy loca... si tu lo dices me lo creo xD Pero bueno la verdad es que ahora que he vuelto de vacaciones y todo el mundo ha empezado a currar y estudiar de nuevo y yo no empiezo hasta el 23 no tengo absolutamente nada que hacer y mi hiperactiviad necesita ser controlada con algo si no podría acabar tirándome por la ventana del estrés que me produce el aburrimiento... xD Así que lo canalizo autoexplotandome para vosotras, que generosa soy, eh? xDD Por cierto tu también me haces muy feliz con todos tus reviews :D JAJAJAJAJAJAJA Buenísimo lo de que Harry no ha atrapado a "La Serpiente" porque sólo tiene gente como Ron en el caso jajajajaj me has matado xDD Y me encantan tus teorías sobre el ladrón, son todas muy validas y veremos dentro de poco por donde se mueven las hipótesis de Hermione ;) Y bueno, espero que disfrutees de esta actualización doble y yo si que te agradezco el inmenso apoyo :D Besotes y achuchones cielOOO!

 **Lobita17:** ¡Hola cielOO! Me alegra muchisisimo que todas las historias que estoy subiendo llamen tu atención ;) Me hacéis feliz con cada una de vuestras palabras :D Ehhh, si tienes problemas de visión te recomiendo muy mucho que vayas a un oculista a mirarlo esas cosas pueden acabar mal y la vista es uno de los sentidos más importantes según mi opinión... así que no me hagas preocuparme y ponerme en el papel de madre tocapelotas y ves al medico o donde sea... Prometemeloo! En fin cielo, espero que tu problema de visión no sea nada grave y que puedas solucionarlo rápido y que hayas disfrutado de la actualización doble ;) Besotesss y gracias a ti por comentar!


	4. Capítulo 3

**¡Hola holaa amores!**

 **¡HOY VENGO CON TRES CAPÍTULOS! ¡UEEEE! Lo que pasa es que me voy hasta el lunes por la noche y los capítulos son tan cortitos (de momento) que no me sentía bien dejándoos sólo uno, también quiero avanzar en esta historia cuanto antes para que veáis por donde van a ir los tiros ;) La cosa se va a poner muy caliente, AVISO.**

 **Sin más que añadir, más que disfrutéis del fin de semana, a leer!**

 ** _ **Disclaimer: Ni los personaje** s_ _que le pertenecen a la maravillosa_ _J.K Rowling_ _ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a waterflower20_ _(encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 _ **.- Una historia de waterflower20 -.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

 ** _Nombre: Desconocido_**

 ** _Alias: La Serpiente_**

 ** _Sexo: Masculino_**

 ** _Edad: Entre 25 y 32_**

 ** _Apariencia física: 1,87 de altura, entre 80 y 110 kilos, hombros anchos, caderas estrechas y musculoso. Se le describe como extremadamente pálido, con ojos de color gris oscuro. No podemos descartar la posibilidad de apariencia mágicamente alterada. Generalmente usa botas negras de piel de dragón, pantalón negro y una camiseta de manga larga igualmente negra. Los testigos coinciden en que lleva un antifaz negro que cubre la parte superior de su cabeza, dejando sólo visible su boca._**

 ** _Usa una gran variedad de trucos tanto mágicos como muggles y es altamente competente con los encantamientos._**

 ** _*¿Posible maestría? No se conoce ningún Maestro en Encantamientos ni ningún aprendiz con la descripción física de "La Serpiente" y su edad en los últimos cincuenta años. Inconcluso*_**

 ** _Ha estado activo desde 2007._**

 ** _Víctimas: Familia Crabbe, Virginia Goyle, Enrietta Greengrass, Caractacus Burke, Aurora Avery, Miles Bletchey, Familia Carrow, Familia Rosier, Mafalda Selwyn._**

Hermione suspiró, frotándose los ojos.

Durante la última semana había estado leyendo todo lo que tenía en sus manos sobre "La Serpiente", pero los informes presentados por Dawlish y su equipo habían sido una gran pérdida de tiempo. Estaban mal redactados y faltaban datos importantes sobre el caso, al igual que la lista de encantamientos favoritos de "La Serpiente" – una lista que para obtener debería localizar a Anthony Goldstein – y los testimonios de sus testigos estaban repletos de chácharas irrelevantes, preguntas ridículas, con respuestas igualmente estúpidas.

En resumen, Hermione estaba empeñada en insistir que Dawlish debía ser despedido inmediatamente, porque lo cierto era que "La Serpiente" seguía libre debido a la falta total de neuronas cerebrales funcionales en el hombre.

Respiró profundamente para calmar su temperamento – _causándole la muerte no conseguiría atrapar a "La Serpiente"_ – e intentó crear un informe adecuado para ayudarle en su investigación. Lo único que Dawlish había sacado en claro era que simplemente los objetivos de "La Serpiente" no eran, de hecho, aleatorios. Todos habían sido sangre puras y cada familia robada había sido destacada en la primera o en la segunda guerra mágica, ya fuera directamente involucrados como mortífagos o como simpatizantes a la causa de Voldemort.

Se burló cuando leyó que todos los bienes robados eran muggles. Evidentemente, sólo los muggles eran menos que escoria en los libros de esas personas. Sin embargo, su arte y riqueza eran de primera categoría.

La hipocresía le dejaba un sabor amargo en la boca.

Alguien llamó a la puerta de su oficina, pero antes de que pudiera decir ni una palabra, esta se abrió. Astoria Greengrass apareció por el hueco, con una carpeta en sus manos y una expresión oprimida en su bonita cara.

Decidiendo ignorar la áspera actitud de la mujer joven, Hermione se levantó de su asiento y agarró la carpeta de sus manos antes de que pudiera pronunciar una sola palabra y entonces se giró, regresando hacia su escritorio murmurando apenas un "gracias".

Malfoy era muy cuidadoso con su trabajo, lo sabía, por lo que sus notas en lo que respectaban a este caso era inevitable que fueran impecables. Lo más probable era que fuera a encontrar más información en esa carpeta que en las diez que tenía sobre su escritorio.

Abrió el archivador y comenzó a leer.

Absorta en su investigación, Hermione no se percató inmediatamente que su visitante todavía tenía que partir. Una vez se dio cuenta de que la pequeña y ambiciosa amante de Malfoy todavía seguía dentro de su espacio, iba intercalando su atención entre los archivos y cada movimiento de Greengrass. No era muy inteligente ser tan imprudente por parte de un Slytherin de inspeccionar sus cosas, especialmente esa serpiente en especial.

Astoria parecía ocupada mirando a su alrededor.

\- Pensaba que sólo al Jefe de Aurores se le daba una oficina real.

\- Así es. – respondió Hermione, escribiendo notas en una hoja de pergamino, pero manteniendo su varita al alcance.

Astoria soltó un sufrido suspiro. Claramente, _no_ estaba acostumbrada a ser ignorada.

\- ¿Entonces, por qué tienes una? – preguntó.

El desdén de su voz hizo que Hermione levantara la cabeza.

Cuando abrió la boca para responder con sinceridad, de repente se detuvo. La voz de la precaución en su cabeza le recordó que la información proporcionada libre y ambiciosamente inevitablemente acababa pasando factura a los incautos. Tal vez debería hacer que Greengrass trabajara por una respuesta…

\- ¿Por qué tengo una qué? – preguntó, fingiendo inocente ignorancia.

Las mejillas de Greengrass se enrojecieron fuertemente debido a la ira.

\- ¿Por qué tienes una oficina, cuando ningún otro Auror tiene ese privilegio? No eres _tan_ especial.

Ah, así que la pequeña zorra estaba celosa de la buena fortuna de Hermione. ¿Pero, por qué? Dudaba que Greengrass realmente quisiera o necesitara trabajar para ganarse la vida, por lo que la bruja no tenía absolutamente ninguna razón para tener envidia de la posición de Hermione.

E incluso si estuviera celosa, no permitiría que se comportara de manera indecorosa, ya que Hermione era su superior.

Con calma, marcó la página por la que iba del archivo y cerró suavemente la carpeta, entrelazando sus dedos. Después miró a su indeseada invitada con los ojos duros y la boca cerrada.

Las habladurías en el Ministerio decían que Astoria había sido contratada sólo por su destreza en el dormitorio y por sus llamativos atributos físicos. Observándola ahora, Hermione podía creer que tales cosas eran verdad. Alta y de figura fina, la más joven de las hijas de los Greengrass era impresionante, con el pelo largo y marrón caoba, ojos verdes y piel de alabastro. Sus labios eran gruesos y rosas, complementando perfectamente sus altos pómulos. Su ropa hecha a medida mostraba las curvas necesarias para sacar el máximo provecho.

Se decía de ella que era bastante aventurera, claro, si te creías la rueda de rumores que corría por ahí. Y Hermione ya había sido testigo del alcance de la ambición de la mujer aquella tarde en la oficina de Malfoy. Claramente, Greengrass tenía ojo para la captura de un hombre atractivo, rico, en ascenso y que pensara más con las pelotas que con el cerebro.

Desafortunadamente, ese era todo el mérito que se lo podía dar a la mujer. Mientras que era hermosa, fuerte y motivada, no era la heredera de la vasta fortuna de su familia (ese privilegio era de Daphne, su hermana mayor). Por lo tanto, la dote de Astoria era, sin duda, menor a la de su hermana, por lo que no tendría tanto que llevar a la mesa del matrimonio (aunque, al parecer, lo podía compensar en la cama de matrimonio). Además, carecía de cierta cautela a la hora de los conflictos y que implicaba que sólo existía una inteligencia mediocre en esa hermosa cabeza.

Básicamente, la señorita Greengrass se destinaba el uso de sus encantos y la "sangre pura" que corría por sus venas para asegurarse una estabilidad en la vida.

Hermione sintió lastima por la ignorante bruja, que una mujer no tuviera ningún deseo, aparte de convertirse en el trofeo de alguien, todo por la comodidad material que eso implicaba, que hubiera podido obtener fácilmente si hubiera empeñado algo de su ambición en una carrera profesional real.

\- Ser especial no tiene nada que ver con eso. – explicó finalmente después de un largo silencio contemplativo – Tengo el lujo de una oficina porque he movido el culo por ello. Me lo he ganado, propiamente.

\- _Ya había oído que era un soborno del Ministro, ya que le habías amenazado con dejar el departamento de Aurores: esta oficina a cambio de seguir haciendo tu trabajo._

\- Buena teoría, pero equivocada. Me dieron la oficina antes de irme a la Antártida. Pero tienes razón en algo: este no es mi trabajo, ya no. – explicó con ligereza – Hice una transferencia desde el momento que llegué de mi última misión. Había pensado renunciar a esta oficina, incluso a medida que me estaban entregando las llaves de la misma. Hasta que Harry Potter me pidió que me hiciera cargo de la investigación de "La Serpiente" como un favor personal una vez regresara de capturar a los Lestrange. Acepte, por amor a la amistad.

\- ¿Transferencia? ¿Dónde? – Greengrass parecía frenética, casi ansiosa.

\- Todo el mundo piensa que es para la oficina del Defensor Público, porque me han estado cortejando durante los últimos dos años, pero tomaré la _segunda_ oferta que me hicieron: una posición en el Departamento de Ley Mágica como Jefa Adjunta.

\- Jefa Adjunta… de _todo_ nuestro departamento. – repitió Astoria, claramente sorprendida por la noticia - ¿Serás su jefa?

Hermione frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Te refieres a Malfoy? – preguntó intentando aclararlo y cuando Greengrass asintió, Hermione le respondió con un casual encogimiento de hombros – No exactamente. Técnicamente, los procuradores y los abogados son parte del D.L.M, pero trabajan principalmente para el Wizengamot y los tribunales. Especialmente los fiscales como tu jefe. Lo más probable es que ni nos veamos el uno al otro.

\- Pero seguirás cerca de nosotros. – insistió.

 _"_ _¿Qué demonios?"_

\- Bueno, sí.

El rostro de Astoria acabó con una interesante sombra de color pardo rojizo en un instante. Sus ojos verdes se endurecieron y sus labios pintados de color coral se apretaron en una mueca horrible.

\- ¡Lo sabía! – exclamó - ¡Desde el momento que vi como actuabas alrededor de Draco, sabía que este era tu plan!

\- ¿Plan? – Hermione Granger no estaba acostumbrada a sentirse estúpida, pero por el momento, no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que la insulsa bruja estaba hablando. ¿Tal vez había oído mal? - ¿De qué _estás_ hablando, Greengrass?

\- ¡No te hagas la tonta conmigo! – volvió a exclamar Astoria, sus diminutas manos apretadas en puños a un lado logrando que sus nudillos se pusieran blancos, claramente ardiendo de ganas de dar el golpe – ¡Si piensas que puedes robarme a Draco…

\- ¿De qué demonios estás…

\- … será necesario que vuelvas a pensarlo!

\- … estás jodidamente loca!

\- … mío! ¡Él es mío y no dejaré…

\- ¡Eso es, estás tarada!

\- … una **_sangre sucia_** me lo quite!

\- _¡ASTORIA!_

El fuerte ladrido congeló a ambas brujas en su lugar, en el momento justo había que añadir. En el momento en que esa palabra había salido de los labios de Astoria la varita de Hermione fue nivelada con la cabeza de Greengrass preparada para enviarle algún hechizo, el que fuera más merecido.

Dando una visión periférica, Hermione observó a Malfoy revoloteando en su puerta, luciendo de manera poderosa un traje azul oscuro.

También tenía una mirada asesina.

\- Draco… - comenzó Greengrass en tono dulce y manso, pero él la interrumpió con una mirada helada.

\- Señor Malfoy para usted, - escupió, crispando su ojo izquierdo – y le aconsejo que se mantenga en silencio, señorita Greengrass. No sólo ha insultado a un superior, y en su oficina ni más ni menos, ha utilizado esa palabra para atacarla verbalmente. Dime, ¿Qué crees que debo hacer contigo?

Los ojos de Astoria se ensancharon y las lágrimas brillaron en sus profundidades. Abría y cerraba la boca, pero no había sonido que la acompañara; estaba prestando silencio por el horror de las consecuencias que le esperaban.

Si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona, Hermione podría haber tenido piedad de la mujer, pero como Greengrass había generado esto al llegar a su oficina y buscar intencionadamente una pelea, Hermione no veía ninguna razón para bajar a la bruja de la estacada. No malcriarían a esa princesa por más tiempo.

\- Realmente no depende de ti, Malfoy. – intervino Hermione fríamente. Ambos visitantes se volvieron hacia ella, Malfoy con una fina ceja arqueada y Astoria con ojos furiosos – Como tan correctamente has señalado, la señorita Greengrass me ha asaltado verbalmente, utilizando un insulto racista en lo que se refiere a mí persona. Con o sin provocación, tal comportamiento es inaceptable en nuestra comunidad y en el Ministerio. Quiero que la despidan, con efecto inmediato.

Astoria se quedó sin aliento y se volvió con ojos suplicantes hacia Malfoy, quien parecía sólo ver los ojos de Hermione.

\- ¿Y si no la despidiera?

Greengrass pareció calmarse e incluso le lanzó a Hermione una sonrisita victoriosa.

La furia de Hermione alcanzó un punto de inflexión. Nadie la llamaba sangre sucia y se salía con la suya, ¡nunca más!

\- Presentaré una queja a recursos humanos y le haré llegar este incidente a la atención del Ministro. Mi informe, naturalmente, señalará el hecho de que deliberadamente decidiste socavarme y permitiste que tu secretaria no sufriera repercusión alguna por agredirme verbalmente debido a tu relación personal con ella. Exigiré su despido y tu suspensión inmediata. ¡Y después haré todo lo posible para que también te despidan a ti!

El silencio reinó después de su diatriba y Hermione mantuvo el contacto visual con Malfoy, negándose a recular. Había exagerado un poco, pero volver a escuchar esa palabra otra vez… Greengrass había encendido un fusible sobre un tema explosivo, uno que se mantenía en lo más profundo, que tenía un significado personal para Hermione. No importaba su estatus de sangre, se merecía el mismo respeto que cualquier otro ser vivo del planeta y la palabra "sangre sucia" estaban destinadas a degradarla y a humillarla, quitándole su organismo personal. En su opinión, esa palabra era tan vil como "esclavo".

Así que no, no iba a recular cuando se trataba de ese tema. Nunca más.

Malfoy la observó durante un largo rato en silencio y después, una lenta sonrisa comenzó a formarse en sus labios. Sus ojos se arrugaron con alegría y de repente, Hermione se mordió inquietantemente el labio, ¿qué era exactamente lo que había encontrado tan divertido en su amenaza?

Sin apartar la mirada, Malfoy se dirigió a Astoria.

\- Parece que no puedo hacer nada por salvarte, Tori. Has cavado tu tumba con tu imprudente boca. Lo siento, amor, pero no hay elección. Estás despedida.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!

Lentamente, volvió la cabeza hacia Greengrass, con una expresión llana, peligrosa.

\- Podría haber asegurado que tu oído ha sido excelente hasta ahora, así que esta vez, por favor, lee mis labios: he dicho que estás despedida. Por favor, recoge tus pertenencias personales de la oficina al salir. Y si no te importa, informa a la señora Nord que ella te reemplazará como secretaria hasta que encuentre una nueva.

Mientras hablaba, había llevado a Greengrass hasta la puerta, usando su cuerpo mucho más grande para desplazarla hasta que por voluntad propia acabó en el pasillo. Una vez hubo traspasado la puerta, Draco agarró el borde de la misma y de un manotazo la cerró, justo en la cara de su ex secretaria.

Hermione se echó a reír. Había intentado no hacerlo, pero simplemente no pudo evitarlo.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Segundo capítulo de hoy :D**

 **¡Disfrutadlos!**

 ** _ **Disclaimer: Ni los personaje** s_ _que le pertenecen a la maravillosa_ _J.K Rowling_ _ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a waterflower20_ _(encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 _ **.- Una historia de waterflower20 -.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que sus objetivos son antiguos Mortífagos? – preguntó Harry, llevándose una gran cucharada de chocolate a la boca. La Heladería Florean Fortescue había reabierto con la inclusión de un comedor y se había convertido en uno de sus lugares favoritos para pasar la hora de almorzar cuando estaba en el trabajo.

Aun así, no era el tipo de lugar que habría elegido para una cita cuando había invitado a Hermione a almorzar ese día.

Bueno, _realmente_ no era una cita, ¿no? Harry realmente tendría que decirle y admitirle a Hermione que había desarrollado sentimientos por ella y que la castaña lo aceptara como novio antes de poder considerar sus reuniones como "citas" oficiales. Hasta entonces, no eran más que dos amigos pasando el rato y comiendo.

Confesarle sus sentimientos a su mejor amiga no era una conversación que estuviera deseando que llegara, sinceramente. Había estado en negación sobre lo que sentía durante mucho tiempo antes de que Ron, de entre todas las personas, le hubiera obligado finalmente a aceptar la verdad. Y Merlín sabía que no había sido una aceptación limpia una vez se hubo sincerado con su mejor amigo, Ginny todavía estaba dolida por su ruptura y Ron ya había estado lo suficientemente metido en medio. Harry no quería añadir a la infelicidad de su ex (o de Ron), además, una tensión innecesaria en su amistad con Hermione. Tenía que manejar el asunto con delicadeza, ser cuidadoso y también consciente de los sentimientos de los demás.

Pero eso no iba a pasar hoy, decidió apresuradamente, por lo que terminó con el tema en ese mismo momento. Por ahora, se iba a centrar en "La Serpiente" y el brillante descubrimiento de Hermione y dejar sus sentimientos personales en un segundo plano para poder trabajar.

\- No sólo va detrás de ellos, - le corrigió la castaña, sumergiendo una patata en salsa y llevándosela a la boca para masticarla y tragar – los objetivos son todos los simpatizantes a la causa de Voldemort.

Las cejas de Harry se fruncieron mientras consideraba el ángulo que Hermione acababa de presentar.

\- Piensa en esto, - insistió ella, señalando con un dedo hacia arriba – todas sus víctimas hasta el momento son antiguos mortífagos y familias que apoyaron firmemente la causa de Riddle en una o ambas guerras. Crabbe, Goyle, Avery, Carrow, Rosier, Selwyn; todos relacionados directamente con actividades de mortífagos y algunos incluso eran parte del círculo interno de Voldemort. Sin embargo, los Greengrass, los Bletchley y los Burkes no. Pero es extraño que, al igual que las demás familias seleccionadas por nuestro delincuente, esas tres también estuvieran en posesión de artefactos muggles robados y piezas históricas de arte y joyas, piezas que también habían sido denunciadas como robadas durante las dos guerras por mortífagos y usurpadores. ¿Cómo podrían haber metido las manos en esos bienes robados si no hubieran sido afiliados, como todos ellos afirmaron? Y no puedes decirme que es una coincidencia aleatoria que esas tres familias simplemente conservaran casualmente sus posesiones en el Ministerio mientras Voldemort y sus compinches controlaban las entradas. – dio una palmada con la mano sobre la mesa – Te lo digo Harry, esos artículos fueron entregados a los Greengrass, los Bletchley y los Burkes por sus servicios prestados confidencialmente. Por lo menos, eran simpatizantes y eso significa que nuestra "Serpiente" va detrás de todo aquel que estuviera, de alguna manera, afiliado a la pandilla de Voldemort.

\- Eso es un poco exagerado, ¿no te parece? – preguntó, hurgando con la cuchara en su helado combinado.

Firmemente, Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

\- Los Abbot viven literalmente al lado de Mafalda Selwyn, y todo el mundo sabe que el padre de Hannah colecciona monedas muggles, algunas por valor de miles de libras. El hombre ha escrito artículos sobre el tema para varias revistas en los últimos años. ¿De verdad esperas que crea que nuestro ladrón omite su casa sabiendo que allí había un alijo de licitación ilocalizable y legal que podría hacerle asquerosamente rico simplemente para ir a por un artículo que probablemente estuviera cuidadosamente custodiado con hechizos difíciles de romper? No, hay algo personal en estos robos, Harry y que no están perpetuados para hacer rico a nuestro delincuente, sino para corregir errores. Ha devuelto los bienes robados a donde pertenecen, estoy segura de ello. También está revelando que las "víctimas" son ladrones, avergonzándoles al mismo tiempo, mostrándole al mundo que son culpables de hacerles a otros lo que él les está haciendo a ellos.

\- Así que sus objetivos…

\- … son decididos de antemano, sí. Probablemente esté trabajando bajo una lista. Sí es así, sabes cuál sería el siguiente salto más lógico, ¿no?

Harry le dirigió una sonrisa juguetona.

\- No todos podemos ser tan inteligentes como tú, Hermione. Además, sé lo mucho que te gusta mostrar ese gran cerebro tuyo a tus secuaces, así que ilumíname.

Rodando los ojos, Hermione le arrojó su servilleta, soltando un suspiro dramático.

\- Sinceramente, no has cambiado nada desde el colegio, todavía esperas que haga tus deberes.

\- Ese era Ron. – señaló descaradamente.

La castaña le dirigió una mirada plana.

\- Piensa un poco, ¿quieres? La mayoría de sus blancos viven en enormes mansiones, mejor protegidas que el Ministerio. ¿Cómo puede _un_ hombre saltarse todas las protecciones mágicas, por no hablar de encontrar su botín en una jodida mansión, sin que _nadie_ lo haya notado?

Harry reflexionó sobre eso y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que significaba, dejó caer la cuchara.

\- ¡Joder! ¡Él los conoce! ¡Ha estado antes en sus casas!

\- Lo has cogido. – Hermione sonrió amablemente y levantó la hamburguesa de su plato, preparándose para darle un bocado – Nuestro pequeño ladrón es uno de ellos.

\- Astuto imbécil. – dijo Harry, ligeramente asombrado por la mente maestra de su criminal.

* * *

Siguiendo las instrucciones de Hermione, Harry había puesto a un aprendiz del departamento a confeccionar una lista completa con los nombres de todas las Familias de Mortífagos y Usurpadores, así como de todos los simpatizantes posibles (es decir, aquellos que habían mantenido un puesto de trabajo en el Ministerio durante ese último año de guerra, al margen de la inquisición de Umbridge o de los que habían sido generosos en sus contribuciones financieras a causa de Voldemort).

Le tomó dos días al joven tamizar entre todos los registros de los juicios de la posguerra, tanto de la Primera como de la Segunda Guerra Mágica, pero finalmente, apareció con una lista. Después de leer los nombres, Hermione felicitó al aprendiz, dejándole saber a Harry que tenía grandes esperanzas para el ex Hufflepuff.

Trabajando con diligencia, tomó la lista dividiéndola en varios patrones de datos: los que habían sido robados frente a los que no, las personas con miembros de la familia que realmente habían sido Mortífagos y los que no habían sido considerados dignos de recibir la Marca Tenebrosa y, finalmente, los que habían abandonado la causa de Voldemort (los desertores) frente a los que habían permanecido fieles hasta el final (Harry había insistido en que considerara ese ángulo, asimismo que "La Serpiente" no podría ver una declaración de inocencia por el Wizengamot como una razón para excluir el antiguo grupo de su cacería).

Para disgusto de todos, cada lista sacaba conclusiones diferentes sobre la posible identidad del ladrón y, por lo tanto, anticipar la siguiente víctima de "La Serpiente" sería casi imposible.

\- Siempre podemos eliminar a las familias que no posean tesoros muggles robados. – sugirió Harry una tarde.

Realmente, se pasaba más tiempo en la oficina de Hermione que en la suya propia. ¿No tenía trabajo que hacer?

\- Podríamos, pero ¿cuántos sangre pura crees que confesarían que poseen artefactos muggles obtenidos ilegalmente? – espetó Hermione.

Su falta de progresos sustanciales la estaba poniendo irritable, notó Harry. Por esa razón, pensó que sería mejor no contestar a su malhumorada pregunta.

\- Eso pensaba. – volvió a espetar, rasgando violentamente un pedazo de pergamino manchado por la mitad y lo tiró a la basura por encima de su escritorio.

\- ¿Qué hay de preguntar a los duendes de Gringotts? – sugirió Harry cuidadosamente – Literalmente archivan cada pequeña baratija situada en sus bóvedas, hasta la última moneda. La mayoría, sino todos, los sangre pura que viven en Inglaterra, Escocia e Irlanda, son sus clientes.

\- Es una gran idea. Bajaré allí ahora mismo, sí iré y les recordaré el hecho que fui yo la que causó que un Dragón destruyera su vestíbulo. – su voz destilaba sarcasmo y sus ojos estaban crispados – Tengo una idea mejor: ¿Por qué no empiezas _tú_ de inmediato con eso, Harry? Los duendes todavía me echan el mal de ojo cada vez que voy por allí, pero estoy _segura_ que será diferente si vas tú, por eso de ser el Elegido y todo…

\- Sí, no es para tanto. – admitió tímidamente, frotándose la parte posterior del cuello. ¿Por qué parecía que tenía puesto el pie en la boca hoy? ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? – Realmente saben cómo guardar rencor, ¿eh?

 _"_ _Vaya, si las miradas mataran…"_

\- _En fin…_ eh, parece que tienes las cosas bajo control por aquí, así que estaré fuera. Tengo una desagradable cantidad de papeleo que terminar.

\- No obtendrás ninguna compasión por mi parte, Potter. – le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa – Tú aceptaste el puesto de Jefe de Aurores. Asúmelo.

\- Mujer cruel.

\- Muérdeme.

Con la cabeza inclinada en sus archivos, la atención ya no recaía en Harry, porque se perdió la manera en que sus palabras le afectaron físicamente. La sola idea de obedecer sus órdenes, hundir ligeramente sus dientes en su labio inferior mientras la besaba, lo sacudió de pies a cabeza.

Tosió para aclararse la garganta e intentó sonar indiferente, cuando le lanzó un leve "adiós". Sin embargo, su voz todavía le sonó extrañamente ronca, se percató.

Por desgracia, Hermione no le prestaba atención y se marchó de allí con una sensación de pesadez asentándose en su pecho.


	6. Capítulo 5

**¡Último capítulo por hoy! No os podéis quejar eeehh... xD**

 **Disfrutad ;)**

 ** _ **Disclaimer: Ni los personaje** s_ _que le pertenecen a la maravillosa_ _J.K Rowling_ _ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a waterflower20_ _(encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 _ **.- Una historia de waterflower20 -.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

Una sombra se movió a través de la pared exterior de los extensos terrenos de la opulenta mansión. Elegante y rápida, la sigilosa sombra escaló los muros de piedra y saltó a los exuberantes jardines.

Él, porque cuando la sombra se fue acercando al gran edificio de piedra se hizo evidente que era un _él,_ utilizó la oscuridad de la noche como escudo para cruzar hacia el lado posterior de la casa donde se encontraban las cocinas y las dependencias del servicio.

Como era costumbre en los ricos, los dueños de la gran casa no prestaban mucha atención a la seguridad y bienestar de su personal. Era ridículamente fácil encontrar un punto débil en las alas cercanas a las habitaciones donde se hospedaba el ama de llaves y él lo utilizaba en su beneficio.

De las protecciones más potentes y peligrosas – destinadas a paralizar e incapacitar intrusos – había salido indemne, reconociendo su esencia mágica y permitiéndole la entrada. Después de todo, había sido un visitante habitual durante años.

Con un suave "clic", la ventana se abrió y la boca del hombre, la única parte visible de su rostro cubierto, se curvó en una sonrisa satisfecha.

 _Como un jodido trozo de pastel,_ pensó.

* * *

Hermione maldijo y se puso en pie, apresurándose hacia la oficina del Jefe de Aurores.

Sus tacones resonaban con fuerza en el suelo de mármol mientras caminaba e ignoró el murmullo de sus compañeros molestos por donde ella pasaba. Su mente estaba en crisis, sus manos apretaban la nota que acababa de recibir.

Con un segundo para reflexionar sobre si debía irrumpir, o golpear a la puerta, decidió que era un momento tormentoso y que debía parecer cabreada. Así que, hizo eso exactamente.

\- ¿Qué demonios, Potter? – preguntó, mientras empujaba la puerta de su amigo para abrirla.

Harry se congeló y rápidamente levantó la vista del panecillo que estaba preparado para ser engullido por su boca. Sus ojos se ensancharon como platos por la sorpresa de la intrusión.

\- ¡He-Hermione! – rápidamente, dejó su desayuno de nuevo en el plato, retrasando su comida – Ehh, ¿y ahora qué?

Había pasado una mala noche, le perseguían sueños sobre pensamientos sucios con Hermione. Había renunciado al fantasma del sueño en algún momento sobre las dos de la mañana, pasando las horas que quedaban hasta el amanecer intentando averiguar cuál sería el mejor curso de acción con respecto a sus sentimientos por la ardiente bruja de pie frente a él.

No había que decir, que no tuvo ninguna suerte en descansar ni su mente ni su cuerpo.

\- _Explícame esto._ – exigió Hermione, lanzándole la nota que sostenía en la mano en su dirección y se sentó con fuerza en uno de los ridículamente mullidos sillones situados ante su escritorio.

Harry agarró el pedazo de pergamino de donde había aterrizado y, con un suspiro, se ajustó las gafas y comenzó a leer.

No necesitaba leer la firma en la parte inferior para saber el autor de la nota. Draco era la única persona que conocía que utilizaba tinta de color esmeralda. Evidentemente la tinta azul normal era demasiado banal y trivial para un Malfoy.

 _"_ _Condenado pretencioso"_

Llegó al final de la nota y miró a Hermione por encima del borde de sus gafas.

\- ¿Y qué pasa? – preguntó Harry.

Hermione le devolvió la mirada potencialmente enfurecida y no tenía ni idea de por qué. Todo lo que Malfoy había hecho era felicitarla por sus avances en el caso. A Dawlish le había costado más de seis meses armar una teoría y después de cinco casos se había percatado de que la sangre pura de las victimas era un rasgo común (que en realidad derribaba su principal teoría).

\- _¿Y qué pasa?_ – exclamó Hermione - ¿Cómo puedes… ¿no lo ves?

Harry suspiró de nuevo, percatándose de que iba todo eso.

Podían negarlo hasta el final de los tiempos, pero Malfoy y Hermione en realidad tenían algo en común: un amor antinatural por el teatro. En concreto, dramatizar cada pequeña cosa que hacia el otro. Nunca les diría a ninguno de los dos ese hecho, porque amaba ser capaz de respirar sin ayuda de una máquina, pero tanto su mejor amiga como su antiguo enemigo tendían a tener reacciones similares cuando se enfrentaban a algo que el otro había hecho.

\- Sí, Mione, _¿y qué pasa?_

Ella le devolvió la mirada como si estuviera loco.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a desplegar la nota.

\- Mira, sé que tú y Malfoy tenéis una relación _intensa. – el eufemismo del sigo,_ pensó en silencio – Pero en este caso, lo único que ha hecho es escribirte una nota muy elogiosa, felicitándote por tus avances en el caso. De momento no veo por qué estás tan molesta.

Hermione seguía mirándolo, totalmente incrédula.

\- No tengo ningún problema con que me haya _felicitado_. – dijo, burlándose de la palabra – A pesar de que no haya sido un gran avance. Cualquier idiota con medio cerebro habría visto la conexión…

Se estaba preparando para una diatriba de proporciones épicas.

\- Hermione, - Harry intentó interponerse, pero la castaña hizo caso omiso de él.

\- Por lo que estoy furiosa, es por la manera en _cómo_ se enteró de dicho avance.

Harry frunció el ceño.

\- Bueno, porque yo se lo dije.

\- ¡¿Qué tu qué?! – exclamó apuntándole con un dedo acusador - ¿ _Por qué_ se lo dijiste?

\- ¿Por qué no debería de haberlo hecho? Estáis trabajando en el mismo equipo, ¿verdad? – cuando Hermione no le contestó, Harry la miró boquiabierto – No **_puedes_** hablar en serio.

\- Perfectamente en serio, Harry. – le contestó ella – Esa era información confidencial.

\- ¡Es el fiscal del caso "La Serpiente"!

\- Y tendrá todo lo que necesita para meter a ese bastardo en la cárcel cuando yo lo atrape. No necesita saber nada hasta entonces.

\- Hermione, - Harry frunció el ceño, empujando sus gafas sobre el puente de su nariz – Sé que Malfoy no te gusta…

\- Esto no tiene nada que ver con mis sentimientos sobre Malfoy, Harry.

\- ¿A no?

\- No.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué estás reteniendo información? Sabes tan bien como yo que Malfoy es jodidamente brillante. Si cooperaras con él, ¡podrás coger a nuestro hombre antes de poder decir "paparruchas"!

\- "Paparruchas" – se arriesgó y miró a su alrededor con una oscilación exagerada de su cabeza – Nop, no veo ningún hombre enmascarado por aquí, ¿tú sí?

Harry se palmeó la cara con exasperación. Para alguien tan madura y preparada como Hermione, estaba claro que podía llegar a ser una mocosa inmadura cuando quería serlo.

\- Para, estoy hablando en serio.

\- Y yo también. – dijo Hermione, golpeando con sus uñas azul brillante sobre el escritorio – Te dije que nuestro hombre está, o ha estado, en términos amistosos con las víctimas. Lo ha tenido que estar, porque tendría que haber pasado algunos días en sus enormes mansiones con el fin de conocerlas. Sabiendo que todos ellos son famosos por sus puntos de vista sobre la pureza de la sangre, dudo que hubieran permitido que cualquier persona entre comillas "inferior de sangre" entrara en sus hogares y mucho menos hacerse amigo de ellos. Eso significa que nuestro hombre es un sangre pura y muy posiblemente un ex mortífago o un simpatizante.

\- Eso ya me lo has dicho antes.

\- Soy muy consciente de ello, - gruñó Hermione con impaciencia – pero no pareces _escucharme_. Nuestro hombre es, posiblemente, un sangre pura con un pasado como Mortífago y sería amigo de nuestras víctimas. ¿Te suena?

A Harry le tomó varios segundos darse cuenta de a donde quería llegar y cuando lo hizo, levantó las cejas con incredulidad.

\- ¿Crees que _Malfoy_ es "La Serpiente"?

\- Encaja en el perfil, ergo es un sospechoso.

\- ¡Está trabajando en el jodido caso contigo!

\- Lo que es una coartada fantástica, ¿no te parece? Es por eso que no quiero que esté al tanto de cualquier sensible información que pueda dar lugar a la identidad de "La Serpiente" nuestros planes para el arresto. Si fuera él, conseguiría una advertencia y cogería carretera y manta, pasando a la clandestinidad. Entonces, lo perderíamos, y eso podría ser perjudicial para cualquier plan de Kingsley en las reelecciones… razón por la que me pusisteis en este caso en primer lugar, si supongo correctamente.

\- No, no te equivocas. – admitió Harry – Y sí, reconozco que tu argumento tiene sentido… pero, Hermione, ¿en serio? ¿ _Malfoy?_ No es el mismo tío que cuando iba a la escuela, ya sabes. Ha cambiado. Ha…

\- Lo sé, Harry. He visto lo duro que ha trabajado para reestablecer el nombre de su familia y el respeto. – admitió en voz baja – Pero todavía sigue siendo un sospechoso razonable. Merlín sabe, que estoy casi segura de que no es nuestro hombre, pero… - se alejó de pensamientos ahogados.

Harry se removió y murmuró:

\- No es un riesgo que estés dispuesta a tomar, especialmente con las carreras y las campañas en la cuerda floja.

\- Exacto.

\- Jodidos políticos.

El silencio reinó en la oficina mientras los dos amigos reflexionaban sobre las posibilidades que habían ido engendrando.

A decir verdad, Hermione había sentido un apretón en su corazón cuando había escrito el nombre de Malfoy en la lista de sospechosos. No era una lista corta, sólo un nombre entre decenas de otros, pero aun así le era significativo que necesitara estar allí con todos los demás.

Sin embargo, a pesar de sus sentimientos personales sobre el asunto, Hermione no podía, con la conciencia tranquila, declarar a Malfoy inocente sin verificarlo primero.

Desafortunadamente, no conocía lo suficientemente bien su vida personal detrás del trabajo para determinar si existía la posibilidad de que no fuera "La Serpiente".

Y después hubo otros hechos insignificantes que surgieron para enrollar más el asunto. Tales como, que si tomabas el hecho de que fuera "La Serpiente", realmente estaba haciendo algo bueno por la sociedad devolviéndoles a los muggles pedazos de su historia, historia que habían creído perdida para siempre. Como bruja hija de muggles, Hermione admiraba en secreto a su delincuente por la compasión y la valentía.

Aun así, él estaba violando la ley y ella era la Auror encargada de detenerlo. Eso significaba que debía dejar sus puntos de vista personales a un lado y considerar todos los aspectos del caso con fría y racional lógica. Dependía de los hechos para atraparlo, no de sus sentimientos.

\- ¿No puedes reducir la lista aún más? – preguntó Harry finalmente.

De ninguna manera Malfoy era amigo de Harry, pero el hombre había pasado por el infierno y volvió de él intentando limpiar su nombre y demostrarle al mundo mágico que era un hombre renovado y, en el libro de Harry, eso contaba para algo. Sin embargo, si las sospechas de Hermione se hacían públicas, odiaba pensar lo que eso significaría para Draco y su familia.

Aun así, como jefa de la investigación, era trabajo de _Hermione_ determinar la siguiente acción oficial sobre el caso. Si ella pensaba que Malfoy debía estar en la lista, entonces era poco lo que podía (o debía) hacer para cambiar eso. Tenía que permanecer imparcial.

\- Puede que haya una manera. – admitió.

\- ¿En serio? – por alguna razón, eso le hizo sentirse un poco menos culpable.

\- Sí, - Hermione frunció el ceño pensativamente – Tenemos nueve víctimas… y los sangre pura asociados con Voldemort y su causa, no _son_ tantos. Tenemos, tal vez, diecinueve que están en libertad y que se ajustan perfectamente.

\- Eso no son tantos, ¿eh?

\- No, en realidad, no lo son. No hay tantos fuera de Azkaban como dentro y es por eso que tienden a agruparse, como ratas en un barco a punto de hundirse. - sonrió y continuó – Si sacamos a las familias que sabemos que se largaron del continente durante la segunda acometida de Voldemort para evitar involucrarse directamente, nos deja aproximadamente con once familias.

\- Suponiendo que "La Serpiente" no sea miembro de la familia de alguna de las víctimas, para despistar.

\- Una hipótesis valida. – aceptó Hermione – Yo también lo consideré, pero Dawlish hizo algo bien en este caso y probó todas las varitas de los familiares de las víctimas con el _Priori Incantantem_. Ninguno encajaba con los tipos de encantamientos utilizados en las escenas del crimen. Y John hizo una observación sagaz en su informe: menciona que "La Serpiente" podría tener una maestría en encantamientos. Su técnica y delicadeza son, al parecer, singulares.

Harry observó como las mejillas de Hermione estaban encendidas y como sus ojos brillaban y sintió una celosa agitación en sus entrañas.

\- Bueno, no vayas a mojar las bragas por eso. – se quejó.

Hermione se volvió con una sombra carmesí en sus mejillas aún más oscura.

\- ¡Harry Potter!

\- Lo siento, - murmuró, aunque realmente no lo sentía en absoluto. Le molestaba lo asombrada que parecía por un criminal. Siempre había sospechado que el intelecto era un estimulante para Hermione, pero por el amor de Godric, ¡había salido con Ron! Sin ánimo de ofender a su mejor amigo, pero la inteligencia no podía ser gran _parte_ de un factor decisivo, ¿verdad?

Hubo un silencio de tensión por un largo momento. Entonces, abruptamente, Hermione se puso en pie, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Harry también se puso en pie de un salto y corrió para detenerla.

\- ¡Espera, Hermione, lo siento! ¡No sé qué me ha pasado, pero lo siento!

Hermione se quedó tiesa como un palo durante unos angustiosos segundos y Harry sintió que su corazón latía con fuerza contra su pecho, temiendo haber sobrepasado el límite que no sabía que existía entre ellos.

Eventualmente, ella finalmente se relajó y se reunió con sus ojos.

\- Disculpas aceptadas. Pero no seré tan indulgente la próxima vez, Harry. Recuérdalo.

 _"_ _Tío, ¿Desde cuándo era tan dura e implacable?"_

\- No habrá una próxima vez, lo prometo. – prometió, extendiendo una de sus manos, para agarrar una de las de Hermione. Se maravilló de lo suave que era su piel y más pequeña comparándola con la suya.

\- Encárguese de mantener esa promesa, señor Potter.

Hermione apretó su mano y con una medio sonrisa trémula, abandonó su oficina.

Durante el resto del día, el mal humor acompañó a Harry, tanto como los sueños que tuvo la noche anterior.

* * *

 **¿Qué os han parecido estos tres capítulos? ¿Alguna teoría sobre "La Serpiente? ¿Creéis que Hermione va bien encaminada? Estoy ansiosa por saber que pensáis :D**

 **Volveré el lunes por la noche y si no vuelvo demasiado cansada subiré otro cap, ¿qué preferís? ¿The Serpent o Lady of the Lake? Partenrs todavía no tengo acabado capítulo así que lo sientooo...**

 **En fin, disfrutad del fin de semana y mil besotes!**

 **Contestación a los reviews sin cuenta:**

 **SALESIA:** JAJAJAJ Sí gracias a dios Harry consiguió convencer a Hermione de aceptar el caso con sus pelotas en su sitio. ¡BIIEN! JAJAjajaja Sí la antartida podría derretirse viendo esas pálidas nalgas embestir con fuerza a una mujer... buff... jodido Draco, en este fic es... ksbdskjvujhysbdjsbd muy, muy excitante... ya irás viendo, pero te pongo en sobreaviso para que no te de una embolia, como casi me pasó a mí al leerlo... Y sí, nuestro Dragón no es Auror es el sexy fiscal del caso... jajajajaj ponernos en el lugar de la zorra de Astoria en ese momento, empotradas contra una pared de espejos con semejante elemento conduciéndote al éxtasis... casi nadie querría... xD jajajaja veremos que pasa con esa más que evidente tensión sexual que destilan estos dos... ;) Y espero que hayas disfrutado de los capítulos y que esa mentecita tuya vaya tejiendo sus teorias jaja Mil besotes cielOOOO!

 **Chicadelasfrases:** JAJAJAJAJAJ Sí el armario inesperado de Harry es la envidia de cualquier mujer... yo se lo habría robado todo... xD Y sí, presenciar una de esas lejendarias batallas dialécticas entre ese dos tiene que ser un espectáculo único e intenso... xD Yo me imagino a Draco masacrando verbalmente a sus oponentes en un juicio y me entran unas ganas de violarlo que no son normales... y si imaginarse las pálidas y trabajadas nalgas de Draco embistiendo a una mujer contra una pared de espejos mientras te mira como si quiera devorarte debe de ser casi un orgasmo... en fin, si ahora te sientes una pervertida espera ver como avanza esto... te pongo en sobreaviso para que no te de una embolia cerebral cuando llegue el momento ;) Espero que hayas disfrutado de los capítulos y nada, que tengas un esplendido fin de semana, ¡mil besos!

 **Karla:** JAJAJAJA Me alegro que te guste este fic, pero si casi te da un infarto ahora, no quieres ver capítulos más adelante... esto se va a poner muyy caliente, quien avisa no es traidor ;) Y me alegro que por fin te hayan devuelto el móvil xD Ahora no la líes para que te lo vuelvan a quitar ajajaja Espero que hayas disfrutado de los caps y besotess!


	7. Capítulo 6

**¿Sabéis? este capítulo es tan cortito que no merece la pena dejarlo para un día... además sé que le hará especial gracia a mi querida Duhkha y bueno, pues por siempre recomendar todas mis historias se lo dedico a ella :3**

 **Ahora sí, me voy ya que me esperan en el coche...**

 **¡Os adorooo!**

 ** _ **Disclaimer: Ni los personaje** s_ _que le pertenecen a la maravillosa_ _J.K Rowling_ _ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a waterflower20_ _(encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 _ **.- Una historia de waterflower20 -.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

 ** _GRANGER ESTÁ DE VUELTA Y DETRÁS DE UNA SERPIENTE_**

 ** _¿Conocerá "La Serpiente" a su rival?_**

 ** _Amada Heroína de guerra, Hermione Granger, de 28 años de edad está de vuelta en la ciudad después de que ella y su equipo de Aurores redujeran con éxito y capturaran a los infames hermanos Lestrange (Mortífagos del Círculo Interno y los últimos criminales de guerra que no estaban detrás de los barrotes de las celdas de Azkaban), así como tres cómplices de ambos hombres el mes pasado en el polo sur._**

 ** _Según fuentes internas, la misión en la Antártida de la señorita Granger iba a ser la última como miembro estimado de la División de Aurores, encabezada por nada menos que el Elegido, él mismo, Harry Potter amigo personal y confidente de la señorita Granger. Presumiblemente, la bruja transmitió sus deseos de poner fin a sus días de aplicación de la ley con una buena nota y buscar otras posibilidades de carrera en su edad más avanzada. Sin embargo, fuentes del Ministerio han confirmado hoy mismo que la señorita Granger pidió específicamente terminar su relación con la oficina del señor Potter y transferirse a un puesto políticamente más lucrativo dentro del Departamento de Ley Mágica que de Servicios de Administración Superiores._**

 ** _Nuestra fuente cercana al Jefe del D.L.M, quien permanecerá en el anonimato, se le escapó que a la famosa bruja se le ha ofrecido y que recientemente ha aceptado la posición como Jefa Adjunta de todo el departamento. Aun así, queda por ver cómo la señorita Granger planea utilizar su nueva posición más poderosa, para cambiar el paisaje político del Ministerio, especialmente en lo que se sabe de aferrarse a creencias radicales y polémicas._**

 ** _Cuando se le preguntó al respecto, el Ministro Shacklebolt respondió: "No hay duda de que la señorita Granger será tan exitosa en cualquier nueva posición que tome como lo ha sido en la División de Aurores."_**

 ** _A pesar de tales elogios, parece que el Ministro no está del todo preparado para entregar las riendas de su departamento más formidable e influyente a la señorita Granger, aunque, siguió a su primera declaración con un anuncio sorprendente: "No obstante, en estos momentos, sus talentos y experiencia se están utilizando en un último caso para el departamento. Una vez que se haya resuelto con éxito, entonces se mudará a su nueva posición."_**

 ** _Ninguna otra explicación fue dada sobre este nuevo y misterioso caso, o el por qué la señorita Granger ha tenido que retrasar su transición por él, queridos lectores, pero aquí en Corazón de Bruja tenemos nuestras sospechas: ¿podría ser el caso de la escurridiza serpiente, que ha sido una espina sin resolver para el Jefe de Aurores en los últimos tiempos?_**

 ** _Durante dieciocho meses, el ladrón enfocado en hogares de sangre pura se ha burlado del departamento del señor Potter y de su liderazgo al evadir continuamente la captura. Además, es un hecho conocido que el antiguo líder del caso, John Dawlish, ha avergonzado continuamente a su división con pocos o ningún progreso en el último año y medio y, de hecho, recientemente ha anunciado su retiro._**

 ** _Tenemos la sospecha de que la talentosa señorita Granger ha sido llamada por el Jefe de Aurores para que asumiera el control del señor Dawlish en un intento de salvar las futuras ambiciones políticas de su amigo desde hace mucho tiempo con el fin de resolver el caso. Si así fuera, entonces, la infame Serpiente iría contra la supuesta "bruja más brillante" de su generación. ¿Será la señorita Granger la apropiada para capturar al carismático ladrón? ¿Averiguaremos al fin quien se esconde bajo la máscara negra?_**

 ** _Algo que podemos afirmar con certeza: los próximos meses han pasado a ser mucho más interesantes._**

 ** _¡Hasta la próxima, queridos!_**

 ** _~Rita Skeeter._**

* * *

\- ¿Amada? ¿Talentosa? ¿Desde cuando eres la "amada" señorita Granger de Skeeter? – le preguntó Ron con una sonrisa.

\- Desde que le prometí que le dejaría entrevistarme sólo si mantenía su Vuelapluma alejada. – respondió Hermione, cruzándose de piernas y agitando su varita por encima de su escritorio. El follón de carpetas abiertas, informes a medio escribir y varios pergaminos con notas en los márgenes volaron hacia los cajones. Una bandeja de plata los sustituyó en la superficie de la mesa, con una pesada tetera de plata, un pequeño bote de miel, rodajas de limón y un surtido de galletas recién horneadas que la señora Weasley le había enviado esa misma mañana.

\- Eres un ángel. – la halagaba Ron, sirviéndose gustosamente una taza de té y unas cuantas galletas.

\- Lo sé. Deberían santificarme, ¿pero quién está escuchando? – bromeó airadamente Hermione, tomando una taza de té y una galleta de chocolate del montón.

\- Si alguna vez sales nominada, yo votaría por ti. – dijo su ex prometido, seriamente – Para que están los amigos, ¿verdad?

\- Verdad.

Intercambiaron una mirada, ambos luchando por mantener una expresión seria.

\- En fin, - Hermione se aclaró la garganta - ¿Qué hay de nuevo?

\- Lo mismo de siempre. Mi nuevo caso, el cual no estoy autorizado a refirme a él con cualquier persona, es un gran dolor en el culo. Aun así, puedo manejarlo. Oh y Lavender me ha llamado… _otra vez._

\- ¿Pensaba que ahora estaba con Seamus?

\- Han roto… _otra vez._ Aparentemente, ella no ha dejado de pensar en mí.

\- Por favor, dime que no estás pensando volver con ella.

Ron resopló.

\- Ese barco no sólo ha zarpado, sino que está en la otra punta del mundo. He terminado con ella.

\- Es bueno escuchar eso. – tomó un sorbo de té – Te mereces algo mejor.

Perdieron largos minutos más de charlas intranscendentes antes de que llegaran a la razón de su visita. Colocando su taza sobre la mesa, su ex la miró con preocupación.

\- ¿Cómo estás llevando todo esto?

\- ¿Supongo que te refieres al caso "La Serpiente"?

\- Y toda la publicidad que viene con él.

Hermione frunció el ceño, pensativa.

\- Bien, supongo. Estoy acostumbrada al escrutinio público, gracias a esa asquerosa de Skeeter y Harry me advirtió de antemano de cómo los medios de comunicación habían seguido el caso, así que estaba preparada. Puede que sea un estúpido manipulador, pero no es ningún mentiroso.

Ron sonrió.

\- Tal vez, pero no fue seleccionado a Slytherin por una razón. Demasiado honesto.

Hermione comenzó a recordar a Malfoy decir algo similar unos días antes. _"Es de locos"_ admitió con la boca pequeña su mente mientras la imagen de un rubio que tenía la extraña habilidad para invadir sus pensamientos en los momentos más inoportunos y hacerla obsesionarse con cada una de sus palabras. Peor aún, el imbécil había decidido acampar en sus sueños y se negaba a salir de allí, no importaba las veces que se repitiera como un mantra: _"Yo no encuentro atractivo a Draco Malfoy"._

Era una pésima mentirosa… siempre lo había sido.

Sí, definitivamente era tiempo de conseguir una cita. Necesitaba un buen polvo de alguien, encontrarse con un extraño al azar para conseguir alejar la imagen de Malfoy, sus pálidas nalgas y esa sonrisa exasperantemente sensual de su cabeza. En realidad, tendría que haberlo hecho hacía mucho tiempo.

Era eso o finalmente acabaría asaltando la oficina de Malfoy.

* * *

\- ¿Hermione Granger?

Hermione levantó la vista del menú de la cafetería del Ministerio (una lista horrible, la verdad… necesitaba comenzar a llevarse su propio almuerzo) y se encontró fascinada por un par de impresionantes ojos zafiro.

En contra de su voluntad, sus ojos vagaron hacia abajo, observando en su plenitud al hombre que tenía delante.

 _"_ _¡Querido Señor, esto sí que es una agradable sorpresa!"_

El hombre era alto, con estilo, de constitución atlética elegantemente acentuada por el corte de su traje de chaqueta y una nueva capa de lana negra sacada de las páginas de la revista GQ. Su pelo negro era más corto en la parte de atrás con algunos mechones más largos en la parte delantera, contrastando con su piel pálida y suave. Era, sin duda, uno de los hombres más atractivos que jamás sus ojos hubieran visto (y eso era decir mucho, teniendo en cuenta que estaba bien informada sobre Draco sexo-de-pie Malfoy).

\- Hola. ¿Te conozco? – preguntó, con la cabeza inclinada a un lado, mientras discretamente lo repasaba con la mirada.

Él sonrió y Hermione sintió como su interior aleteaba. ¡Dios, era muy excitante!

\- No, en el sentido tradicional, no. – respondió con descaro y sin pedir permiso tomó el asiento vació de delante de ella.

\- Entonces, ¿en qué sentido me conoce, señor? – dijo Hermione filtreando como respuesta.

Había decidido hacer caso omiso de su atrevimiento y simplemente seguirle la corriente. Después de todo, ¿con qué frecuencia se encontraba en el foco de atención de un atractivo hombre, uno que no la utilizaba de carnada?

\- Asistimos juntos a Hogwarts, aunque nunca nos hayan presentado formalmente.

Ahora su curiosidad se había despertado. Hermione recordaba a todos los estudiantes de su año, incluso los que no eran sus amigos y el hombre que tenía ante ella no le recordaba a ninguno de sus ex compañeros de escuela.

\- No recuerdo haberte visto antes, aunque reconozco que tenía la nariz pegada a un libro la mayor parte de mis años escolares.

Él sonrió y Hermione observó lo blancos y rectos que tenía los dientes. Señor, ¡qué excitante!

\- En aquel entonces, no me habrías dado ni la hora, incluso si hubiera tenido el coraje de acercarme a ti con la mano extendida. Erróneas afiliaciones de Casa en ambos bandos de la ecuación. De hecho, considero que es una suerte que una de las únicas razones por las que todavía no me hayas hechizado es que todavía no me has reconocido y que tu curiosidad ha conseguido sacar lo mejor de ti.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Tan rápidamente me has calado?

\- Sí. – persistió con confianza – Ya ves, la he estado observando durante un tiempo, señorita Granger, y me he dado cuenta de una cosa muy interesante sobre usted: se aburre fácilmente con nosotros, meros hombres mortales. Parece que mi género no le ofrece ningún reto. Si hubiera respondido a su pregunta en cuanto a mi nombre se refiere y no te hubiera intrigado con ese misterio que resolver, no estaría sentado en esta mesa con usted en este momento y nosotros no estaríamos teniendo esta agradable conversación. Me habrías despedido en algún momento después del "hola, encantado de conocerte". – se recostó contra su asiento y en juguetonamente le sonrió – Así que, en la retención de mi identidad, tengo la oportunidad de sentarme y hablar contigo por un rato, al menos hasta que ese magnífico cerebro tuyo me descubra. ¿No has adivinado mi nombre todavía, en este rato?

Hermione se cruzó de brazos sobre la mesa y se inclinó sobre ellos, con un brillo en sus ojos.

\- Intrigada de seguirte el juego, ¿sabes que está considerado de mala educación no presentarse? Quiero decir, no da, exactamente, la mejor de las impresiones, especialmente si estabas esperando una futura oportunidad para sentarte en una mesa conmigo; hablan de un ostentoso restaurante en Londres, que cuenta con un chef francés de primera clase y una exclusiva carta de vinos.

Echado la cabeza hacia atrás, su misterioso hombre se echó a reír a carcajadas, logrando captar la apreciativa atención de los clientes femeninos de la cafetería. Todavía riendo, extendió una mano sobre la pequeña mesa.

\- Tenían razón sobre ti: eres una mujer increíble, señorita Granger. Mis disculpas por actuar de una manera tan poco caballerosa. Mi nombre es Theodore Nott y me gustaría invitarte a cenar como una forma de pedir disculpas por mi comportamiento.


	8. Capítulo 7

**¡Hola cielOOs!**

 **Os traigo doble actualización, pero no puedo contestaros a los reviews porque acabo de llegar a mi casa y tengo que ir a comprar y sino actualizo ahora no creo que lo haga y por los comentarios parece que tenéis ganitas, muchisismas gracias por todos ellos :3**

 **Espero que disfrutéis de los capítulos :D**

 **¡Mil besotes!**

 ** _ **Disclaimer: Ni los personaje** s_ _que le pertenecen a la maravillosa_ _J.K Rowling_ _ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a waterflower20_ _(encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 _ **.- Una historia de waterflower20 -.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

\- ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡OH, DIOS MÍO! ¡Tienes una cita con Theodore Nott! – gritó Ginny Weasley, su emoción le hizo literalmente rebotar en su silla.

Gracias a dios el restaurante en el que estaban tenía una política de larga data de permanentes encantamiento de Privacidad alrededor de cada mesa del establecimiento. Era una de las razones para ser el preferido de Hermione y realmente, la razón de que el vergonzoso estallido de su amiga hubiera quedado alejado de la vista de otros por el radio efectivo del hechizo.

Contrariamente a las especulaciones y rumores (alimentados por escritores como Skeeter), Hermione y Ginny no eran enemigas mortales. Nunca se habían peleado por Harry, y aunque a veces Ginny estaba bastante quisquillosa turbada por su encendida y apagada relación con el mejor amigo de Hermione, nunca culpó a nadie por sus trastornos de personalidad. Ginny estaba plenamente consciente de sus inseguridades.

Después de una disculpa llorosa por parte de Ginny por enviar al basilisco a ir detrás de ella durante ese fracaso de año de "La Cámara de Los Secretos" en el colegio, habían construido una relación de amistad fuerte y duradera. Dieciséis años después, estaban más unidas que nunca; por eso Ginny fue la primera en saber de la inminente cita de Hermione.

Sin embargo, no había anticipado que su amiga reaccionaria de esa manera tan emocionada.

\- ¿Quieres calmarte? – le dijo entre dientes, mirando a su alrededor para asegurarse que los hechizos de Privacidad aun estuvieran en su lugar. La reacción de Ginny había sido más bien exuberante y la magia accidental solía aparecer en esos casos.

\- Lo siento, - susurró Ginny, forzándose a calmarse - ¿pero, Theodore Nott? ¡Es el número tres en la lista de solteros más codiciados de Corazón de Bruja! Es magnífico, Mione, el orgullosos propietario de una galería de arte en el Londres muggle y co-propietario de las Arpías de Holyhead. ¡Es mi jefe, por amor a Merlín!

\- El número tres, ¿eh?

\- Harry es el número dos. – dijo Ginny, con un rictus celoso. Estando actualmente "apagada" su relación con Harry su amiga se estaba volviendo irritable cuando se trataba de recordarle cuán deseable era él para otras mujeres.

Número tres, justo debajo del Niño-Que-Ganó. Que extraordinario. Hermione no se había dado cuenta que Theo era un hombre tan buscado cuando aceptó su proposición para cenar. ¡Qué halagador era ser acosada por semejante bombón!

Por supuesto, una vez se hubo presentado, Hermione si lo había reconocido, pero sólo por el archivo criminal de su padre. Como hijo de uno de los Mortífagos del Círculo Interno de Voldemort, había un gran relato sobre él dentro del expediente del Nott mayor. Al parecer, Theodore había sido el segundo mejor en su clase de Encantamientos Avanzados, después de ella (sin embargo, Hermione había estado tan ocupada esos últimos años con sus deberes de Prefecta, con todo el asunto de Ro-Ro y ayudando a Harry que apenas le había dedicado una mirada al Slytherin).

Ese pequeño hecho era muy desafortunado, colocando a Theo como uno de los sospechosos del caso "La Serpiente".

Estaba un poco avergonzada de admitir que una de las razones por las que había aceptado su invitación era para saber si su familia poseía o no, algún artefacto muggle, arte o joyas que "La Serpiente" pudiera encontrar de manera directa digna de robar; cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer de él un banco, en lugar de un sospechoso. Porque sería una lástima que alguien tan sensual, fuera su chico malo.

Por supuesto, estando tan cerca, dentro de su espacio personal, también tendría acceso a sus huellas dejadas casualmente en los cubiertos. Sería una cuestión fácil llevarse un tenedor o un cuchillo de untar para los laboratorios criminales…

\- Entonces, ¿quién es el número uno en esa infame lista? – preguntó Hermione, con la esperanza de distraer a su amiga de los pensamientos de su ex. Y _tenía_ curiosidad, ¿quién podría ser más deseado que el héroe del mundo mágico?

La expresión oscura de Ginny se aclaró y una traviesa sonrisa iluminó sus facciones.

\- Nunca lo adivinarías. – dijo, riendo.

Hermione rodó los ojos y se llevó su copa de vino a los labios.

\- Vamos entonces. Impresióname.

\- El soltero más codiciado del Reino Unido es… - Ginny hizo una pausa dramática y tecleó con sus dedos un redoble de tambores en la superficie de la mesa. Imitaba el golpear de un platillo in crescendo - ¡Nada menos que tu sexy, presumido e imbécil compañero de trabajo, Draco Lucius Malfoy!

Hermione se atragantó con su bebida. Vino de color rubí se derramó sobre su blusa de seda color melocotón. Con una malvada carcajada su amiga limpió la blusa de Hermione de un movimiento de varita y le lanzó la servilleta para que terminara de limpiarse la barbilla.

\- ¡Vamos, Hermione, no _puedes_ estar tan sorprendida! Es asquerosamente rico, brillante en su trabajo, el nombre de su familia está despejado y, ¿te has tomado la molestia de echarle un vistazo desde que se deshizo de esas características de hurón? ¡Ese chico es un sueño húmedo andante! La última vez que estuve en el Ministerio, me tropecé con él en mi camino hacia la oficina de mi padre y me sonrió. ¡Juro que casi mojé mis bragas!

\- ¡Ginevra Molly Weasley! – jadeó Hermione, sorprendida por la falta de vergüenza de su amiga.

\- Oh, no, - respondió Ginny – ¡no intentes hacerte la mojigata conmigo, Hermione Jean Granger! Fisgoneé y vi unas esposas en el cajón de tu ropa interior la última vez que estuve en tu casa. ¿No me digas que las utilizas en el trabajo cuando tienes un hechizo _Incarcerous_ mucho más eficaz a tu alcance?

Las mejillas de Hermione se inundaron de color, pero milagrosamente logró mantener la compostura.

\- No voy a hablar de eso. – respondió remilgadamente – Es grosero hablar de tu vida sexual en público.

\- Te follaste a mi hermano en medio del huerto de manzanas de mis padres; ¡a plena luz del día! ¿Cuánto más groseros es eso?

\- ¿Cómo demonios sabes tú eso? – exclamó Hermione. Por ahora, su rubor había alcanzado proporciones épicas - ¿Acaso Ron te lo dijo? Lo hizo, ¿verdad? ¡Voy a matarlo!

\- ¡Cálmate mujer! No, mi hermano no me lo dijo. Él tampoco habla de eso.

\- Entonces, ¿ _cómo_?

La sonrisa de Ginny podría haber dejado a la de Malfoy en ridículo.

\- Es un espacio abierto, cariño. Y no eres precisamente de las que gimen mucho, pero sí de las que gritan. Nosotros llegamos por casualidad de dar un paseo cerca del huerto cuando te escuchamos.

\- ¿ _Nosotros? –_ Hermione quería hundirse en su silla. ¿Quién más lo sabría?

\- Oh sí. – Ginny sonrió con malicia – Yo estaba con Harry y nos topamos con George y Charlie que os estaban espiando mientras se escondían detrás del cobertizo de mi padre. Lucían un atractivo color rojizo, esos dos.

\- Oh, Dios mío. – Hermione escondió su flamante rostro detrás de sus manos - ¡Eso explica porque George no me miraba a los ojos durante al menos un año después de eso!

\- Y el por qué Charlie tomó un interés inusual en ti después de enterarse que habías roto con Ron. – agregó su amiga, cacareando.

\- ¡OH, DIOS MÍO!

\- Hey, hey, no hay necesidad de drama. Así ha sido siempre.

\- ¡Es fácil decirlo para ti! ¡No eras tú la que tenía sus… partes… a la vista de las lascivas miradas de los hermanos de mi novio y de mis supuestos mejores amigos!

Al darse cuenta de que Hermione estaba profundamente afligida, Ginny dejó de burlarse de ella y cogió sus temblorosas manos entre las suyas.

\- Hey, cálmate. Lo siento. No quería molestarte. Aunque, no hay realmente nada de lo que avergonzarse. Así que, tienes una vida sexual saludable, que cosa. Tú y Ron llevabais años juntos en ese momento y sólo es un caso de dos personas enamoradas demostrándoselo. ¡Bien por ti! Y créeme que no estás sola en el mundo cuando se trata de voyeurs accidentales que intentan echar un vistazo. Me he tropezado con George, Percy, Bill y _Charlie,_ en situaciones mucho más comprometedoras con sus novias y esposas. ¡La Madriguera es un pequeño y sensual tugurio del amor! – empezó a mover sus cejas intentando aligerar el estado de ánimo.

Hermione parpadeó para contener las lágrimas, su mortificación iba aliviándose. Su amiga tenía razón y estaba dándole más importancia de la que tenía. Con mano temblorosa se limpió las lágrimas y respiró hondo.

\- Tienes razón. Eso es agua pasada. Sin embargo, gracias por decírmelo, Gin. Es mejor saber que permanecer ignorante.

\- Sin problema. – Ginny sonrió amablemente - ¡Ahora explícamelo todo sobre tu próxima caliente cita con Theodore Nott! ¡Será mejor que te lleve a algún lugar con un chef francés en la cocina y una carta de vinos cara!

* * *

\- Estás absolutamente impresionante. – fueron las primeras palabras de Theodore Nott cuando Hermione salió de la entrada de su edificio de apartamentos en dirección a él – Mi corazón bombea con sólo mirarte.

Sintió que su propio corazón bromeaba con fuerza… ¡por atreverse a usar un vestido de cóctel tan revelador! Era de color verde azulado; un tono atrevido para empezar y escotado por detrás. El corpiño de cuentas en la parte delantera acentuaba su escote, pero era compensado por la modesta falda que caía hasta sus rodillas. Había combinado el atuendo con unas sandalias de tacón alto con tiras plateadas, mostrando sus tobillos que hacía que se sintiera media década más joven y los únicos accesorios que había seleccionado, eran una pareja de pendientes de plata minúsculos para ir a juego con los tacones.

Para la ocasión, se había recogido su largo cabello en un moño elegante y había dejado su cara libre de maquillaje; a excepción de un llamativo lápiz labial rojo para resaltar lo que ella consideraba su mejor atributo.

Hermione se admitió que le había encantado vestirse con la anticipación de su cita de esa noche con Theo. No solía tener citas muy a menudo, por lo que cundo la oportunidad llegó a ella para probar al "Míster Número Tres", pensó que podría ser un buen intento. Aun mejor: no había pensado ni una vez en su trabajo o en Draco Malfoy (hasta ahora) y eso significaba que, finalmente, podría dejar de lado las dos obsesiones cuando llegara el momento.

\- Gracias. – respondió, sonriendo agradablemente lanzándole un vistazo a Theo – Tú estás muy elegante.

Y así era. En su elegante traje oscuro, con una radiante camisa blanca Oxford y corbata de seda en diferentes tonos de azul (incluyendo el verde azulado), encajaban a la perfección.

\- ¿Estás lista para irnos? – le preguntó, extendiendo su brazo hacia ella.

\- Me sentiría un poco menos ansiosa si supiera donde vamos. – afirmó, dedicándole una mirada burlona.

Él sonrió.

\- ¿Dónde queda la diversión entonces?

Podría haber enfocado su respuesta en la línea de "Jurassic Park", excepto porque creía sin duda que un sangre pura como Theodore Nott en su vida habría una película muggle.

\- Creo que me estás dando un crédito que no es oportuno. A pesar de ser Gryffindor, no me van mucho los actos de espontaneidad y… generalmente no me tomo las bromas a mi costa demasiado bien. Pregúntale a George Weasley. Una vez le di un puñetazo tan fuerte que le rompí la nariz y lo único que hizo fue saltar hacia mi desde detrás de una armadura, gritando: _"¡BUU!"_

Los labios de Theo temblaron, como si hubiera tomado la advertencia con un poco de escepticismo.

\- Pobre idiota.

\- Las sorpresas no son lo mío. – le aconsejó.

\- Ah, pero creo que está vez te va a encantar.

Hermione lo miró especulativamente antes de ceder. Si hacia cualquier cosa para avergonzarla, acabaría con él haciendo filetes para las hamburguesas del McDonalds.

\- Bien. Vamos.

* * *

 _\- Te llevó a Roma. En Italia._

\- A menos que haya otra Roma, entonces sí, la de Italia. – le confirmó Hermione a su mejor amiga.

\- _¿Se me permite gritar? –_ preguntó Ginny.

\- Depende.

 _\- ¿De qué?_

\- ¿Dónde estás?

 _\- En mi apartamento._

\- ¿Estás sola? – inquirió Hermione.

 _\- Sí._

\- Entonces, grita lo que quieras. – le ofreció finalmente.

Los gritos excitados de Ginny viajaron a través del teléfono para arruinar la órbita de sus tímpanos. Hermione rió. Había sido una agradable velada y en su interior compartía el entusiasmo de Ginny.

Theo había sido el perfecto caballero durante la cita, participando con ella en cada conversación significativa y verdaderamente escuchando sus opiniones sobre diversos temas sin hacer esa cosa que la mayoría de hombres hacía: fingir interés con la intención de ganar puntos para que la chica se quitara las bragas después. No había sido ni dominante ni agresivo para obtener más cuando la había dejado en su puerta al final de la noche. De hecho, ni siquiera había intentado besar sus labios mientras se demoraban con el "adiós" en la escalera de entrada a su edificio, eligiendo en su lugar besar galantemente el dorso de sus nudillos, sosteniendo su mano.

Sin embargo, le había _dedicado_ una sonrisa muy masculina, que prometía un futuro de travesuras si se atrevía a volver a verlo. Extrañamente, Hermione no había sentido un destello de molestia por la diversión perversa de Theo, en otras palabras, no había querido reaccionar de la forma que solía hacerlo cuando Malfoy le dirigía una mirada similar. Más bien, se había sentido tentada por la mirada desafiante de Nott y le había enviado una audaz respuesta: le sonrió de vuelta y después le guiñó un ojo por encima del hombro antes de cerrar la puerta en sus narices. Había lanzado el guantelete, desafiándolo a recogerlo.

Era cierto, Theodore Nott no le hacía sentir ni la mitad de cruda y salvaje lujuria que Malfoy, pero el hombre sin duda tenía potencial. De hecho, podía admitir que tenía la esperanza de que algún día, tal vez Theo fuera incluso el hombre que erradicara por completo a su compañero de trabajo de sus sueños.

Pasó un cuarto de hora más escuchando los gritos y jadeos de Ginny por los detalles de la cita, antes de cortar la llamada con un recordatorio de que ambas tenían que trabajar al día siguiente. Colgó con una promesa de una cena la próxima noche.

Justo cuando acababa de meterse bajo las sabanas de su cama, alguien llamó a la puerta. Bueno, más que un golpeteo, eran golpes secos, ruidosos e insistentes. Confundida por recibir un visitante a estas horas, – era pasadas la medianoche de un día laborable, ¡por el amor de Godric! – recogió su varita, se apretó el cinturón de la bata y se dirigió a enfrentarse a su inesperado invitado.

Abruptamente, los golpes cesaron. Con cautela, se asomó por la mirilla.

No había nadie en el otro lado. Ahora totalmente alarmada, Hermione comprobó mentalmente las protecciones de su piso. Para su alivio, se mantenían inalteradas. Quienquiera que fuese, al menos no había intentado entrar en su apartamento.

Con un hechizo de protección en la punta de la lengua, Hermione abrió cuidadosamente la puerta principal. Mantuvo la cadena de seguridad en su lugar, mientras lentamente la abría y se asomaba por el borde. Allí no había nadie, a excepción de un pequeño paquete tirado en el suelo frente a su puerta. Era del tamaño de una caja para anillos, de color verde brillante y una tarjeta apoyada contra ella.

Cerró la puerta, tiró de la cadena y volvió a abrirla. Agachándose, agarró la tarjeta con cautela.

 _Espero con ganas nuestra batalla, mi Leona._

Estaba sin firmar, pero Hermione tenía la molesta sensación de que conocía al misterioso donante.

Cogió la caja y la abrió. Sus ojos se ensancharon y un jadeo escapó de sus labios al observar una pequeña serpiente de plata le guiñaba un ojo desde el interior, sus diminutos ojos esmeraldas reflejaban las luces del pasillo.

La Serpiente había atacado de nuevo.


	9. Capítulo 8

**¡Segundo cap!**

 **¡Disfrutadlo!**

 ** _ **Disclaimer: Ni los personaje** s_ _que le pertenecen a la maravillosa_ _J.K Rowling_ _ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a waterflower20_ _(encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 _ **.- Una historia de waterflower20 -.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

Hermione estaba tan enfadada en ese momento, que podría haber causado daños graves – tal vez un puñetazo a una Serpiente – y hacer un agujero de gran tamaño en la pared. Su segundo impulso era acurrucarse en una bola y llorar sus frustraciones hasta alejarlas. Sin embargo, ya no era una adolescente y tales arrebatos no serían considerados métodos apropiados para hacer frente a la tensión actual.

Tenía que mantener la dignidad y una respetable reputación ante una gran agresividad, después de todo.

Teniendo eso en cuenta, hizo lo siguiente: dejó explícitamente claro a todo el mundo que nadie la perturbara a menos que alguien muriera o Voldemort resucitara. Entonces, fulminó con una mordaz mirada a la pobre alma que cometió el error de llamar a la puerta de su oficina y molestarla a pesar de su advertencia.

Cuando la hora del almuerzo llegó a su fin, todo el Ministerio sabía que no debían molestarla; no si querían seguir manteniendo sus cabezas en sus cuerpos.

A medida que las horas avanzaban, su estado de ánimo no mejoraba. De hecho, empeoró. La razón era bastante fácil de comprender: este caso de "La Serpiente" ya le estaba haciendo sentir como un fracaso. Generalmente ingeniosa, autosuficiente y competente a la hora de asumir casos y resolverlos, esta vez se sentía un poco abrumada.

Su problema no era la falta de sospechosos. Esta vez, realmente tenía demasiados; y no había una manera segura de eliminarlos de esa lista. Las leyes le prohibían obligar a todos y cada uno de esos sospechosos a beber Veritaserum sin una causa probable… y no la tenía. Algunos días después y todavía no tenía ninguna pista válida que seguir (y no, la señora Avery ciertamente no contaba). "La Serpiente" persistía en ser tan escurridiza y misteriosa como su homónimo. Y el desafío que le propuso permanecía sin resolverse como resultado.

Huelga decir que Hermione no estaba acostumbrada a sentirse decepcionada por su propia falta de progresos cuando se trataba de un caso y por eso estaba decididamente irritada en esos momentos.

Además, se sentía seriamente perturbada por el hecho de que "La Serpiente" no sólo sabía dónde vivía, sino que el bastardo no tenía ninguna reserva en hacerle una visita personal. Evidentemente, el miedo a ser descubierto no había sido incentivo suficiente para dejar la "bromita" y Hermione se preguntó si debía esperarse más "regalos" de su adversario el tiempo que siguiera libre.

Anthony Goldstein, el único miembro del equipo de Dawlish que todavía estaba en el caso (después de que Hermione se lo hubiera pedido personalmente), había vuelto con las manos vacías y completamente desconcertado después de hacer una investigación a fondo de su edificio y las cámaras de tráfico de la calle no habían revelado ningún rastro de cómo "La Serpiente" se había colado y salido de su edificio de apartamentos.

Vivir en un barrio estrictamente muggle nunca había sido un problema para ella. Siempre le había proporcionado intimidad de la prensa mágica y era más conveniente a la hora de que sus padres la visitaran. No obstante, había tomado la rudimentaria precaución de proteger su piso contra intrusos, tanto del tipo mágico como lo mundano (de hecho, su piso era el único de los diez pisos del edificio con tal protección). Bill Weasley, había supervisado las protecciones y por lo que Hermione sabía estaba a salvo de extraños y enemigos (por supuesto, por ser quien era, aun se preocupaba por los otro inquilinos. Sin embargo, como le había señalado Harry con toda la razón, difícilmente podría solicitar un permiso especial a los tribunales para realizar encantamientos protectores alrededor de un edificio entro de personas no mágicas sin una emergencia. Le recordó que era un riesgo en el Estatuto Internacional del Secreto Mágico).

No obstante, la falta de una adecuada seguridad en todo el edificio, había demostrado que su instinto estaba en lo cierto en ese caso. De alguna manera, "La Serpiente" había logrado entrar sin ser detectado. Las cámaras de su piso habían sido desactivadas por, de entre todas las cosas, un simple hechizo de apagado.

El pobre Anthony apenas había logrado esquivar el pisapapeles que Hermione le había lanzado cuando había mencionado ese hecho en un tono sobrecogido.

\- De todas las idioteces, imbecilidades y estupideces… - empezó a despotricar.

\- Hoy no eres un pequeño rayo de sol. – comentó Malfoy, entrando en su oficina sin permiso y haciendo caso omiso de que las advertencias decían claramente lo contrario.

Más tarde Hermione culparía a la gran cantidad de cafeína en su organismo, a sus nervios fritos y a su falta de sueño por reaccionar de la manera en que lo hizo.

Tan absorta estaba en su arrebato, que el sonido del acento sarcástico logró que violentamente inclinara la silla hacia atrás sobre dos patas. Sin poder recuperar el equilibrio, se volcó con él y aterrizó sin mucha gracia en el suelo. Del impulso su falda se alzó peligrosamente sobre sus muslos y su pelo se deshizo del moño, dejándose caer en difusas oleadas sobre sus ojos.

\- _¡Au! –_ se quejó, colocando una mano sobre su dolorida cadera, masajeándola. Con la otra mano apartó los mechones errantes de su pelo de delante de los ojos para poder observar correctamente a la causa de su desgracia.

Malfoy observaba su forma desaliñada con una ceja arqueada y los labios retorciéndose de diversión. Vestido con un traje de color azul marino, de perfecto corte, con una camisa de botones blanca y una corbata de seda azul marino parecía un helado de vainilla y arándonos sufriendo por algo de atención oral. De su parte. Y no con un griterío que socavaría el techo de cualquier manera, sino con el tradicional "ven aquí y déjame lamerte".

Hermione se dio a si misma diez segundos para admirarlo, señalando que a pesar de que se acercaban las cinco, hora de plegar, él se las arreglaba para lucir fresco e increíblemente picante, como si acabara de ducharse y vestirse para entrar al trabajo. ¿Había algo en el agua de la Mansión Malfoy, o tenían algún increíble hechizo de Elegancia? En todos los años que lo conocía nunca lo había visto despeinado o desaliñado (excepto, tal vez, durante la guerra cuando todos parecíamos demacrados y deprimidos).

Sintiendo su molestia reavivarse – no sólo por la injusticia del universo (¿cómo podía tal bastardo egoísta estar tan bueno? ¿Dónde estaba ahí la justicia?), sino también consigo misma por sentir el usual fuego de atracción en su presencia que se había convertido en una costumbre en la última semana – y Hermione frunció el ceño.

La manera en que sus ojos grises brillaban con diversión en su mirada sólo era un añadido a su molestia.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarte? – preguntó Hermione remilgadamente, consiguiendo ponerse en pie y alisar su falda.

Se percató de que los ojos de Malfoy seguían sus movimientos y una extraña y excitada expresión oscureció sus rasgos a la vista de sus muslos expuestos. Hermione decidió ignorarlo. Los hombres eran conocidos por tener erecciones simplemente por ver a una mujer en tacones y por lo que ella sabía incluso con un vistazo a las bragas – incluso las de ella – habían provocado una reacción similar.

El hecho era que Malfoy no sentía tanta lujuria por ella como ella lo hacía por él.

\- Por supuesto que puedes ayudarme, Granger. Aunque, ya estás haciendo el ridículo por ti misma.

Veis, ninguna atracción por ella en su extremo.

Que gran sorpresa.

No obstante, su sonrisa no debería ser ningún estimulante para ella, especialmente después de que acabara de ser insultada por esos mismos labios que ahora observaba de manera impotente.

 _"_ _¡Draco Malfoy es un imbécil pomposo y NO voy a encontrarlo atractivo!"_

 _"_ _Sí, claro. No puedes dejar de querer liberar a su Willy y cabalgarlo hasta la gloria."_

 _"_ _¡Oh, cállate!"_

Una vez más, tomando el camino difícil, Hermione decidió ignorar sus bromas (con un rápido recordatorio mental que asesinarlo sería un obstáculo para su carrera).

 _"_ _¡Recuerda eso!"_

Con indiferencia, le indicó que tomara asiento antes de levantar su propia silla del suelo y volver a colocarla en su sitio. Sentándose en ella, agradeció el amplio escritorio que los separaba.

\- Simplemente di lo que quieres, Malfoy. – murmuró, clasificando los papeles de su escritorio, deliberadamente evitando mirarlo – Como puedes ver, estoy muy ocupada.

\- Evidentemente.

Sonaba ofendido ante su frío desinterés y eso le gustaba. _Evidentemente,_ Draco Malfoy no estaba acostumbrado a ser tratado como una molestia.

Rodando los ojos, sus manos se detuvieron cuando encontraron una familiar tarjeta. Las pequeñas palabras escritas en tinta verde se burlaban de ella.

\- ¿Es verdad?

\- ¿Es verdad, qué? – preguntó Hermione, deslizando una uña por la superficie rugosa de la tarjeta. Era de buena calidad y la caligrafía era refinada.

\- ¿Qué el ladrón te ha enviado un regalo?

\- Hmmm… - respondió distraídamente, volviendo a leer la nota.

 _Espero con ganas nuestra batalla, mi Leona._

El misterioso ladrón se había referido a ella como "su". Como si fuera una de sus posesiones, de su propiedad… casi como una proclamación romántica de intenciones y un desafío, todo en uno.

Un desafío…

 _"_ _¿No has adivinado mi nombre todavía, en este rato?"_

\- Theo… - susurró, preguntándose si habría alguna conexión entre su cita y el donante extraño que había aparecido en su puerta esa misma noche. ¿Considerando el momento de esos dos eventos, podría ser sólo una coincidencia…?

Un repentino e inesperado escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral y Hermione se enderezó, con todos sus instintos en alerta roja.

Sus ojos atravesaron a Malfoy, que estaba sentado en silencio frente a ella, tamborileando los dedos sobre el reposabrazos de la silla. La observaba con una fría y medida mirada y Hermione tuvo la impresión de que no estaba contento con ella por alguna razón.

Una cosa era segura: sabía de la estatuilla. No sabía cómo, pero siempre escuchaba a su intuición femenina y en este momento, le estaba gritando que Malfoy sabía que el delincuente la había visitado y que había recibido algo de él.

\- ¿Cómo te has…

\- Granger, Granger, Granger… - dijo chasqueando la lengua y Hermione sintió que se sonrojaba de indignación ante su tono condescendiente - ¿Necesito recordarte que soy el fiscal que maneja este caso? Tengo cualquier información con respecto a que caiga en mi regazo más temprano que tarde.

\- Eso es interesante, - dijo la castaña con malicia, llevándose la mano a la barbilla – porque juraría que los fiscales tratan un caso sólo después de que un arresto se haya efectuado. El caso de "La Serpiente" es una investigación en curso, así que no veo por qué o cómo podrías estar al tanto de cualquier información sobre el mismo. Creo que tengo que ir a habar con Harry acerca de la confidencialidad.

La sonrisa de Malfoy se amplió y sus ojos, literalmente, brillaban de alegría.

\- Vaya, vaya, realmente no te gusto, ¿verdad, Granger?

El corazón de Hermione golpeó contra sus oídos y su rostro enrojeció.

 _"_ _Si supieras…"_

\- Mis sentimientos personales no afectan a mi trabajo – mantuvo la mentira – y espero que lo mismo se aplique a ti. Incluso si te hubiera odiado, y sólo para que quede claro, no lo hago, querría seguir trabajando contigo. Soy una profesional y te agradecería que lo tuvieras en cuenta la próxima vez que consideres algo diferente.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué no cooperas conmigo? – extendió ambas manos, exigiendo silenciosamente una explicación – Como sabrás, he estado trabajando en este caso desde el principio, porque Merlín sabe, que John Dawlish es un idiota de proporciones épicas. Conozco los detalles del archivo como la palma de mi mano. ¡Entonces llegas y simplemente dejas de pasar piezas de información vitales que simplemente podrían resolver este caso y tengo que enterarme de ellas por los rumores! ¿Somos compañeros en este proyecto o no, Granger?

Hermione suspiró y se recostó en su silla, cuidando de mantener las cuatro patas en el suelo.

\- Ambos tenemos un papel que desempeñar, Malfoy. El mío es el de atraparlo y el tuyo es asegurarte de convencer a los tribunales de que es nuestro hombre y de que el martillo de la justicia caiga sobre él. Así que cuando tenga a "La Serpiente" detenida, tendrás todo lo que necesitas en forma de evidencias para encerrarlo durante mucho tiempo. Y, para que conste, sé que has trabajado duro en este caso. Dios sabe, que tus notas han sido mucho más útiles que las de John, pero no eres ni Auror, ni un miembro de mi equipo, por no mencionar…

Hermione de repente se detuvo, mordiéndose el labio. Mentalmente se maldijo por casi dejar caer que su compañero era uno de los sospechosos.

Malfoy titiló la cabeza a un lado, un mechón de suave pelo rubio aterrizó en su frente con el movimiento.

Las manos de Hermione picaban por volver a dejar ese mechón en su lugar… y después dejar correr sus dedos por ese fino y suave cabello. En cambio, cerró sus dedos en puños apretados y escondió las manos debajo del escritorio.

\- ¿Por no mencionar qué? ¿Qué estabas a punto de decir, Granger?

\- Nada… Mira, realmente tengo que volver al trabajo.

\- Soy un sospechoso, ¿no?

Hermione dejó escapar un sonido estrangulado, con los ojos muy abiertos mientras volaban a encontrarse con los divertidos de él.

\- Vamos, - su rostro parecía esculpido en piedra y su sonrisa era escalofriante – es bastante obvio, si juntas las pistas. La manera en que el criminal conoce los alrededores de las Mansiones, cómo las protecciones nunca lo detienen, reconociéndolo. Salta a la vista que tiene buenas relaciones con todas las víctimas. Teniendo en cuenta las creencias de todos ellos, debe tener al menos también alguna conexión con Voldemort. Todo eso conduce directamente a mi puerta, ¿no? – le envió una plana y serpentina mirada – Sabía que no te tomaría mucho tiempo llegar a la misma conclusión. Eres, después de todo, la bruja más brillante de nuestra generación, o eso he escuchado.

Su rosto se notaba caliente y Hermione sintió culpabilidad obstruyendo su garganta. De alguna manera, lo peor de todo era la calma con la que se lo estaba tomando Malfoy, como si no le importara que pensara lo peor de él.

\- Malfoy…

\- No vayas a ponerte suave conmigo ahora, Granger. – la detuvo con una mano levantada – Si estabas a punto de pedir disculpas, no lo hagas. No te juzgo por una deducción obvia. Merlín sabe que no tienes ninguna razón para confiar en mi dada nuestra historia pasada, e incluso si lo hicieras, todavía estás obligada a considerarme sospechoso hasta que se demuestre lo contrario.

Un incómodo silencio se produjo en la oficina. Por primera vez en su larga historia compartida, no tenían nada que decirle al otro.

Un golpe en la puerta de su oficina hizo a Hermione pegar un salto. Maldijo en voz baja por ser tan asustadiza.

\- Adelante. – ladró ásperamente.

Una chica joven, vestida con un uniforme color rosa y blanco, entró con un enorme jarrón de cristal rebosante de tres docenas de rojas y brillantes rosas de tallo largo.

\- Una entrega para la señorita Granger. – dijo la chica, mostrando una gran hilera de dientes largos con una sonrisa.

\- Ehh… gr-gracias. – tartamudeó Hermione, desconcertada. Se puso en pie, rodeó el escritorio, tomó el jarrón de las manos de la joven y lo colocó sobre la superficie de su mesa de trabajo, para firmar el recibo de la entrega.

\- Hay una tarjeta, también. – dijo la chica riendo, antes de marcharse.

Con curiosidad, Hermione cogió la tarjeta y la abrió.

 ** _Espero que disfrutaras de nuestra cita de anoche. Puedo decir con absoluta certeza que yo si lo hice. ¿Alguna oportunidad de poder seducirte para acompañarme a una lujosa, pero totalmente aburrida cena este sábado por la noche? Te necesito allí para mantenerme cuerdo._**

 ** _¡Acepta por favor!_**

 ** _Atentamente, Theo._**

Una inesperada sonrisa se extendió por los labios de Hermione e inmediatamente hizo una nota mental para llamar a Ginny y preguntarle si le podía tomar prestado algún vestido. Además, ¿quién mejor para ayudarla a prepararse para la cita número dos con el soltero más codiciado número tres que su mejor amiga adicta a la moda?

Absorbida por sus pensamientos, Hermione había olvidado completamente que Malfoy estaba sentado detrás de ella. Había permanecido inusualmente silencioso desde el momento que la chica entró con la entrega a su oficina, pero después de robar un vistazo a la tarjeta por encima de su hombro, había vuelto a su actitud habitual.

\- Veo que "La Serpiente" no es la única serpiente detrás de ti. – compartió Malfoy con un tono un tanto amargo – Sin embargo no puedo decir que Theo sea el mejor hombre. Siempre ha sido un cazador de coños.

Con la ira burbujeó en su pecho ante sus crudas palabras, Hermione se giró sobre sus talones decidida a decirle todo lo que pensaba al respecto. Las palabras murieron en sus labios, en cuanto observó que se había movido y que ahora estaba de pie directamente delante de ella. Sólo unos pocos y cortos centímetros separaban sus cuerpos. Era lo más cerca que jamás habían estado uno del otro.

Hermione tenía problemas para tragar.

¡Dulce Merlín, podía sentir su caliente aliento contra sus labios! Y así de cerca, podía contar las pecas pálidas espolvoreadas sobre el puente de su nariz; casi invisibles hasta que no estabas de pie a un centímetro de él.

Dándose una rápida y mental bofetada a sí misma por encontrar a este hombre tan insoportable y exasperantemente atractivo, Hermione se obligó a alejarse. Luchó por recuperar la compostura durante un segundo antes de volver a componer una mueca de desprecio en su dirección.

\- Theo es un buen hombre y un perfecto caballero. – informó a su compañero de trabajo – No dejaré que lo insultes en mi presencia. Si tienes algún problema, sé un hombre y resuélvelo con él. Y por favor, abstente de leer o comentar mi correspondencia _privada_. – sus ojos estaban tan furiosos como lo había estado entonces al darse cuenta de lo había hostigado fantásticamente, _otra vez –_ Ahora, si has acabado de comportante como un imbécil de clase mundial, Malfoy, por favor lárgate de mi oficina. Tengo un caso al que volver.


	10. Capítulo 9

**¡Hola chiquis!**

 **Hoy me he levantado un poco mejor, aunque siento mi cuerpo como si hubiera corrido un maratón y la garganta como si me hubiera metido un erizo... pero quitando eso, estoy mejor :D ajaja**

 **Así que disfrutar de este capítulo, ¿notáis como empieza a subir la temperatura? Pues deberíais porque esto empieza a calentarse ;)**

 ** _ **Disclaimer: Ni los personaje** s_ _que le pertenecen a la maravillosa_ _J.K Rowling_ _ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a waterflower20_ _(encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 _ **.- Una historia de waterflower20 -.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

\- ¿Y se fue? ¿Sin más? – preguntó Ginny.

\- ¿Qué otra opción tenía? – le contestó Hermione – No iba a tratar con él cuando se estaba comportando como un completo idiota.

\- ¡Aunque es una lástima! Malfoy es una ardiente pieza de…

\- La apariencia no lo es todo, Gin.

Hermione le sonrió a su amiga con el ceño fruncido, lanzando la tira de tela roja etiquetada erróneamente como vestido de nuevo en el estante. Las dos brujas estaban en Twilfitt & Tatting's en busca de la vestimenta adecuada para la cena fiesta-barra-negocios de Theo.

El propósito de la cena finalmente le había sido revelado después de muchas notas pasadas (pobres lechuzas): Theo quería comprar una pintura especial a la madre de Blaise Zabini; una mujer famosa por su dudosa moral y por el hecho de que sus siete anteriores maridos habían desaparecido o muerto en misteriosas circunstancias, dejando a la bruja convenientemente muy rica. Theo quería pagar en efectivo, no cambiarlo por favores sexuales o políticos, según deseara la señora Zabini (literalmente casi se atragantó, cuando Theo le había contado que en la última reunión privada con la viuda, Fiona Zabini había aparecido en ropa interior muy sexy y que prácticamente lo acorraló contra la puerta de su oficina).

Básicamente, la bruja de cincuenta y tantos años de edad aparentemente tenía su ojo puesto en el tercer soltero más codiciado de Inglaterra desde hacía bastante tiempo y Theo necesitaba a Hermione como una justificación por su falta de interés en la mujer de edad avanzada y como barrera física a los avances no deseados de la señora Zabini (en caso de que la _vedova nera*_ decidiera obtener lo que quiere).

Hermione encontraba toda la situación hilarante, a decir verdad. El pobre Theo parecía estar aterrorizado de quedarse a solas con la madre de su ex compañero de Casa después de los acontecimientos en su oficina, pero estaba claro que realmente quería la pintura. Conducido por la desesperación, había recurrido a declararle a Hermione que lo acompañara, batiendo sus pestañas con esos ojitos azules en un intento para convencerla de ayudarlo. Había cedido, por supuesto, por la debilidad del aleteo de sus pestañas y por la promesa de recompensárselo más tarde.

Tenía varias ideas claras de cómo podría hacer eso.

\- ¿Te has dado cuenta de que estás saliendo oficialmente con uno de los magos más calientes y codiciados del país?

\- Y ni siquiera tuve que perseguirlo. – le recordó Hermione – Theo fue el que hizo toda la persecución. Sin embargo, te puedo asegurar que su popularidad no tuvo nada que ver con que aceptara. Me gusta. Es divertido y… un poco misterioso.

Ginny soltó un bufido.

\- Aun así, si la personalidad de Malfoy no fuera tan atroz, yo diría que sería un mejor partido para ti. – dijo su amiga – Vosotros dos siempre habéis tenido una retorcida tensión cocida a fuego lento bajo la superficie y el chico tiene, literalmente, todo lo que deseas en un hombre: apariencia, inteligencia, influencia, dinero, ambición. Lástima que sea un completo imbécil.

Hermione se encogió de hombros, intentando enfrentar el hecho de que las palabras de Ginny habían alborotado algo extraño y oscilante dentro de su pecho.

\- Si tuviera que ser totalmente honesta, él no es tan malo. – admitió – Sí, actúa como un completo gilipollas en ocasiones, pero es un personaje lo suficientemente interesante como para dejar pasar el peor de sus defectos. Además, ya sabes lo mucho que me gusta un buen cabello, un buen sentido de la moda y una apreciación por los regalos caros; esos son los mejores atributos de Malfoy.

Ginny la observó con una estrecha mirada sospechosa.

Nerviosa de poder haber revelado algo, Hermione volvió su atención a las prendas de ropa que tenía frente a ella.

\- ¿Qué opinas de este vestido?

* * *

Ginny dejó pasar el obvio intento de Hermione por cambiar de tema… por esta vez.

En privado, pensaba que su amiga y Malfoy harían una pareja excelente ya que ambos tenían personalidades volátiles, eran tercos, inteligentes, astutos, sarcásticos, por no hablar que la tensión sexual que había entre ellos era suficiente para sofocar cualquier habitación que compartieran. Lástima que Hermione estuviera tan cegada por el negativo pasado que compartían como para ver la verdad. Eso, o es que estaba en completa negación.

En cuanto a Malfoy… bueno, Ginny tenía algunas teorías sobre sus acciones y comportamiento general hacia su castaña amiga. El año pasado, por ejemplo, se había topado con él en San Mungo cuando iba a hacerse su examen físico anual (la liga lo requería a todos los jugadores de Quidditch antes de comenzar cada temporada). Malfoy había estado ahí acompañando a un amigo suyo, un miembro de los Halcones que estaba allí por la misma razón que ella, cuando una inconsciente y ensangrentada Hermione había sido trasladada por la puerta de emergencias. Al parecer, había salido herida de un ataque.

No había que decir, que Ginny no había sabido que fuese posible que el pálido heredero Malfoy pareciera translúcido hasta ese momento. Le había echado un vistazo a Hermione y se había ido decolorando tanto como un fantasma. Sus preocupados ojos habían seguido el cuerpo inerte de Hermione mientras los frenéticos Sanadores se apresuraban con ella por las puertas dobles que conducían a la zona de servicios de emergencia. Al igual que Ginny, se movió con ellos para seguirlos, preocupado por Hermione y, también, juraría haberle escuchado detrás de ella preguntarle a una medimaga si podía pasar por si había algo que pudiera hacer por ayudar a Hermione.

Un hombre como Malfoy no ayudaba a otros a menos que quisiera algo de ellos… o porque le importaba.

Sin embargo, no es como si pudiera decírselo a su amiga sin más. Hermione parecía estar bien con Theodore Nott por el momento y ella no iba a volcar el carro de las manzanas. De todos modos, si Malfoy realmente quería a Hermione, pronto daría su movimiento, porque no había nada más motivador que los celos.

Ella bien lo sabía.

\- Así que, dime. – dijo Ginny, manteniendo un tono informal, a sabiendas de que una Hermione acorralada tendía a reaccionar mal - ¿Sabes quién más va a asistir a esa cena a parte de ti, Míster Pantalones Sexys y la insistente viuda?

\- Supongo que Blaise. – dijo Hermione, levantando un vestido de la barra y sosteniéndolo contra su cuerpo, considerándolo – _Es_ la fiesta de su madre, después de todo. Ron me dijo que Zabini estaba saliendo con Daphne Greengrass, por lo que probablemente ella también estará allí. Tal vez Malfoy, también. Por lo que sé sigue siendo amigo de Blaise, por lo que también deben de haberlo invitado. En cuanto al resto, no tengo ni idea. Sólo estoy haciendo esto como un favor a Theo. – frunció el ceño – Merlín sabe que eso no será nada divertido; atrapada en una casa sin más compañía que un montón de Slytherins.

\- Un "favor", ¿ehh? ¿Así lo llaman los muggles? – insinuó Ginny, riendo.

\- ¡Calla! – la reprendió su amiga.

Riendo en voz alta, Ginny tomó un indecente vestido negro corto. Tenía el cuello alto, pero estaba casi totalmente escotado por detrás (cayendo al menos para tapar el final de su columna vertebral). Se lo presentó a su más conservadora amiga con una sonrisa.

\- Éste, definitivamente.

Como era de esperar, Hermione le echó un vistazo al vestido, palideció y sacudió la cabeza.

\- No, absolutamente no. No hay manera de que use semejante…

\- Sexy y provocador vestido. Sí, sí lo harás. – le dedicó a Hermione una siniestra sonrisa – Tu vestido está garantizado para arruinar los planes de Fiona Zabini de un modo u otro, por lo tanto, sumarás puntos con tu cita. Además, les vas a demostrar a esa sala llena de resbaladizas serpientes cómo de audaces y hermosas son las mujeres de Gryffindor. Estarás representando el orgullo de nuestra Casa en esa cena. ¡Así que será mejor que les des una buena impresión de todos nosotros!

Hermione abrió la boca para discutir, pero Ginny la cortó con una firme mirada, empujando el vestido contra su amiga.

\- Te vas a probar ese, Hermione Jean Granger, o te juro, que me colaré en tu casa mientras duermes para quemar toda tu ropa y que tengas que venir a comprarte este.

De una forma u otra, Ginny estaba decidida a ver a su amiga establecida o con Theodore Nott o con Draco Malfoy y ese vestido era el incentivo perfecto para que al menos uno de los dos diera un paso.

* * *

Una breva batalla de miradas y siseos se produjo entre Hermione y Ginny por probarse el vestido, Hermione finalmente cedió después de sentir un inminente dolor de cabeza invadiéndola.

Con un resoplido, agarró la prenda de las manos de su amiga y se marchó a pasos fuertes hacia el vestidor.

\- Sólo me lo voy a probar para que te calles. – dijo por encima de su hombro, lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerse oír por encima de los grititos extasiados de Ginny.

Cambiándose rápidamente, no podía dejar de suspirar de placer al sentir la seda contra su piel desnuda. El dobladillo le llegaba por la mitad de los muslos y hacia que sus piernas se vieran extremadamente largas. Y la parte de atrás… ¡Merlín, era lo más atrevido que jamás había usado! Sólo unos centímetros más cortos ahí atrás y el vestido sería demasiado indecente para llevar en público.

Apresuradamente se quitó las sensatas braguitas de algodón para no echar a perder el efecto y volvió la cabeza hacia el espejo, observándose por encima del hombro. También debería quitarse el sujetador. Soltó los enganches, se quitó las mangas del vestido, después el sostén y lo arrojó a un lado, entonces se volvió a mirar al espejo. Mucho mejor.

Guau. Sin duda este vestido requería que fueras si ropa interior. Como no tenía copas en la parte superior, sería necesario ponerse una cinta para ayudar a levantar los pechos, y algo elegante y de buen gusto para cubrir los pezones para evitar situaciones como _"Tienes las luces largas puestas"_ , en caso de que aceptara llevárselo.

Habiéndose comprometido a intentarlo, sentía que era justo darle a Ginny el pase de moda completo, por lo que con un gesto decisivo y un rápido y experto movimiento de varita, murmuró un hechizo para transfigurar sus zapatos en el calzado adecuado para semejante sensual vestido. Satisfecha con el resultado, salió del vestidor caminando como en una pasarela.

\- Bueno, ya me lo he probado. Es precioso, pero no te hagas ilusiones, Gin. Aun así no voy a usar esto en la cena con Theo. – dijo mirándose a sí misma – Aunque, admito que se ve bien.

\- Estamos de acuerdo, entonces.

La profunda y terriblemente familiar voz logró que Hermione tropezara y su corazón comenzó a martillear contra su caja torácica.

 _"_ _Por favor, Dios, no. Él no, ahora no."_

Poco a poco, como si tuviera la esperanza de que desapareciera antes de que pudiera mirar al frente plenamente, levantó los ojos del suelo.

Ginny se quedó a un lado, con los labios apretados con fuerza en un intento de contener la risa. Su amiga tenia los brazos cruzados y un brillo de satisfacción en los ojos.

Armándose de valor, Hermione miró más allá de su traidora amiga (a quien pensaba torturar más tarde por sentir placer por su pánico), donde _él_ estaba. Por alguna extraña razón, siempre parecía saber exactamente donde se encontraba _Malfoy_ cuando estaba en la misma habitación que ella.

Sus ojos conectaron… y su mandíbula cayó hasta el suelo rápidamente.

 _"_ _Querido Merlín…"_

Malfoy estaba vestido todo de negro, de pies a cabeza: pantalones negros ajustados, camisa negra, botas de piel de dragón negras y una chaqueta de cuero negra. Su pelo, en lugar de estar perfectamente peinado hacia atrás, ya que por lo general lo estaba, lo tenía libre de productos, recogido en una coleta baja y lo mechones más cortos metidos detrás de sus orejas. Lucía informal… y más alcanzable.

Infinitamente más alcanzable.

El vientre de Hermione se estremeció, las palmas de sus manos repentinamente estaban sudorosas y su boca se sentía terriblemente seca, mientras lo observaba con plenitud. ¡Maldito sea, parecía comestible! Tuvo que reprimir el impulso de agarrarlo del cinturón negro y tirar de él hacia un vestidor abandonado, para encerrarse dentro y no dejarlo salir hasta haberse dejado follar bien contra el espejo (al igual que lo había hecho con Greengrass)… y después se aparecería con él en su apartamento a por más.

Hermione se quedó sin aliento una vez más cuando sus ojos volvieron a anclarse a los suyos. Sus generalmente pasivos ojos grises, ahora parecían fundidos en plata mientras recorrían con valentía la longitud de su cuerpo con aprobación masculina.

Se preguntó qué estaría pensando y luego se reprendió a si misma por que le importara.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – preguntó Hermione. Para su alivio, su voz sonó fuerte y no el gemido entrecortado que habría temido que saliera.

Malfoy se metió casualmente las manos en los bolsillos e inclinó la cabeza a un lado.

\- Mi madre tenía la necesidad de comprarse un conjunto nuevo de túnicas de gala y como no tenía nada mejor que hacer, acepté acompañarla.

* * *

Una cita con su madre. ¡Qué dulce!

\- Que caballeroso por tu parte. – murmuró Ginny, viendo como Malfoy observaba a su amiga.

Sí, quería follarse a Hermione, pero bien. No había duda. Lástima que su amiga se negara a verlo.

* * *

\- De hecho, - Malfoy le contestó a Ginny, enviándole a la amiga de Hermione una sonrisa socarrona – algunas personas podrían decir que es la marca de un… - miró de reojo a la castaña con un brillo malicioso en los ojos - … perfecto caballero.

Hermione se erizó, mientras él le lanzaba las palabras que ella le había dicho de Theo a la cara.

Rompió el contacto visual, no sólo irritada de nuevo, sino también por encontrase incomoda con su intensa mirada.

\- Bueno, entonces no dejes que te entretengamos. – dijo con una sonrisa amable que supo no llegó a sus ojos.

En lugar de tomar en cuenta su sugerencia, el arrogante hombre tuvo la audacia de acortar la distancia que los separaba, usando su altura para cernirse sobre ella y conseguir una buena perspectiva de la parte delantera de su vestido.

Mientras seguía cerniéndose sobre ella, quedó lo suficientemente cerca como para poder sentir el calor que despedía su cuerpo, a pesar de las capas de ropa, Hermione se sintió decididamente mareada.

Olía a limpio y a masculinidad. Su nariz se impregnó de él, llenándola de lujuria.

\- ¿Nerviosa? – le preguntó. Su voz sonó baja y ronca, sólo para sus oídos.

Un estremecimiento de concienciación recorrió la espalda de Hermione. Se mortificó cuando sintió como iba mojándose.

\- No. – respondió Hermione (un poco demasiado entrecortada), con los ojos fijos en sus labios.

 _"_ _¡Mira para otro lado!"_

La boca de Malfoy se abrió y su respiración se aceleró.

\- Mentirosa. – la acusó suavemente.

¡Dios, su cara estaba peligrosamente cerca ahora! ¡Demasiado cerca!

Hermione se humedeció los labios, preparándose para lanzarle una mordaz replica, pero dudó mientras las manos de Malfoy salían de sus bolsillos y un atractivo rubor aparecía en sus mejillas.

Merlín, necesitaba que la tocara, que la tomara, como le había visto hacer con Astoria; rápido y duro, empujando con poder dentro de ella. Lo necesitaba para…

\- ¡Draco, querido!

La voz de la señora Malfoy fue como un cubo de agua helada sobre ella. Sacudida, Hermione bajó la mirada hacia el suelo, el momento se había perdido.

Con una suave maldición, Draco se enderezó, moviéndose lo suficiente a un lado para dejar claro que nada malo estaba pasando.

Observó a su radiante y totalmente desorientada madre en cuanto la mujer entró en la parte trasera de la tienda hacia los probadores para encontrarlo.

La respiración de Hermione era rápida y superficial y se sentía bastante débil por el casi-encuentro.

Ginny apareció de repente a su lado, colocando discretamente su cuerpo de una manera que le permitía a Hermione inclinarse contra ella sin parecer demasiado obvio que se estaba apoyando en su amiga. Su mejor amiga le proporcionó un apretón en el hombro en un silencioso apoyo y Hermione supo que le esperaba una buena tanda de preguntas más tarde, pero en ese momento, no le importaba la idea de una gran inquisición en su futuro cercano. De hecho, pensaba que haría todo lo que su pelirroja amiga quisiera – incluso llevar ese maldito vestido – por simple gratitud a la demostrada lealtad de Ginny.

* * *

Después de la escena de la que Ginny acababa de ser testigo, no cabía lugar a dudas en su mente: Malfoy y Mione necesitaban abastecerse de una gran cantidad de pociones anticonceptivas lo antes posible.

¡Por Merlín, su mejor amiga se había olvidado totalmente de dónde estaba o incluso del hecho de que tenía audiencia (de una persona, pero aun así…)! ¡Casi había saltado sobre Draco ahí mismo!

Y él no había parecido en absoluto afectado por la descarada lujuria que su amiga destilaba.

Godric. ¿Tenía Theodore Nott siquiera una oportunidad?

* * *

Rezando fervientemente para que los dos Malfoy las dejaran pronto, Hermione le murmuró a Ginny en voz baja que hablarían más tarde en su casa.

\- Claro. – le respondió Ginny, con las mejillas encendidas y una sonrisa brillante – Me muero por los detalles.

Mierda.

\- Granger.

Sorprendida, miró a su compañero de trabajo. ¿Todavía no se había ido?

El bastardo parecía no estar en absoluto afectado, se percató, irritándose ante ese hecho. No obstante, ¿realmente había esperado menos? Tener a una mujer prácticamente jadeando por él, muy probablemente, era un hecho común en la vida de "Míster Numero Uno".

Sin embargo, lo que más le molestaba, era el hecho de que ahora se podía contar entre tales mujeres.

De alguna manera le provocaba nauseas, porque ahora era una de esas brujas tontas y desesperadas de las cuales él se burlaba, especialmente después de los artículos de las revistas de sociedad donde quedaba evidente su estatus de decisión; página tras página se le veía en diferentes eventos con multitud de citas variadas, y nunca la misma dos veces. Ahora Hermione también era una de ellas; una mujer desesperada por su atención.

La idea la puso potencialmente enferma.

\- ¡Señorita Weasley, señorita Granger que agradable sorpresa!

La mandíbula de Hermione se descolgó ante el saludo sinceramente jubiloso de Narcissa Malfoy. La bruja les sonreía a ella y a Ginny.

Se volvió para mirar a su amiga; parecía que Ginny estaba tan asombrada como Hermione. Sus ojos mostraban demasiado blanco y sus cejas color jengibre podían confundirse con su cabello.

Decidiendo que era mejor seguirle el juego, Hermione le propinó un codazo a Ginny para espabilarla y aclarándose la garganta, compuso una sonrisa amable en sus labios.

\- Señora Malfoy, un placer volver a verla. ¿Cómo ha estado?

\- Oh, por favor, llámame Narcissa, querida. – la señora Malfoy chasqueó la lengua con una sonrisa amistosa - ¡Señora Malfoy me hace sentir tan vieja!

El ojo de la mujer tenía un tic crispado. En términos de juegos, ella estaba mostrando sus cartas.

Por lo tanto, no estaba tan contenta de ver a Hermione y Ginny como pretendía. No obstante, desde luego estaba fingiendo que sí.

Hermione compuso su propia cara de póker, acostumbrada muy bien a ella después de trabajar en el Ministerio durante tanto tiempo.

\- Por supuesto, Narcissa. Por favor, llámame Hermione.

\- Por supuesto. – declaró la madre de Malfoy. Juntó ambas manos como si significara que habían alcanzado un acuerdo entre ellas.

Hermione ni siquiera se inmutó con el fuerte ruido de sus palmas.

Ginny saltó.

Draco tosió para ocultar una sonrisa.

Narcissa fingió no darse cuenta, aunque ahora Hermione creía que la mujer no se había perdido nada. Su sagaz mirada azul estudió a la castaña de pies a cabeza.

\- Oh, permíteme decirte que te ves simplemente encantadora, querida. Ese vestido está hecho sin duda para ti. Favorece tu encantadora figura y es muy sofisticado.

\- Gracias. – respondió Hermione cortésmente, lanzándole una mirada a su compañero de trabajo.

Sus manos estaban de nuevo dentro de sus bolsillos y se había apartado de la conversación, aparentemente distraído por un traje de exhibición que había cerca. Sin embargo, al igual que su madre, Hermione sabía que era muy consciente de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

 _"_ _¡Bastardo, dejándome lidiar con su madre, mientras él se escabullía hacia el fondo!"_

\- ¿Crees que es un vestido apropiado para la cena de la señora Zabini? – Ginny interrumpió suavemente, evidentemente después de su conmoción.

Hermione frunció el ceño ante la sonrisa insolente que su amiga le estaba dedicando.

Narcissa la estudió otra vez, esta vez con mayor interés.

\- Ciertamente. Es elegante y sensual, perfecto para una mujer joven. Aunque, los zapatos… creo que un par de botas de tobillo complementaría mejor su vestido, ¿no le parece, señorita Weasley?

\- Por favor, llámame Ginny. Y sí, estoy totalmente de acuerdo. – guiñándole un ojo a una aturdida Hermione, Ginny valientemente tomó el codo de Narcissa – Me preguntaba si estarías dispuesta a ayudarme a encontrarle a mi querida Hermione el par de zapatos perfecto.

\- ¡Por supuesto! Necesitará un puñado, más bien.

\- ¡Y accesorios!

Las dos mujeres continuaron su conversación mientras se abrían paso hacia la parte delantera de la tienda, dejando atrás a una Hermione echando humo.

 _"_ _¡Amiga traidora! ¡Silenciosamente enemiga!"_

Soltó una risita corta en su interior y alarmada se percató que otra vez estaba a solas con Draco. Sin mirarlo, decidida a no dejar que esta vez la afectara, se cruzó de brazos en un gesto protector, creando una barrera entre los dos.

\- ¿Tu madre es siempre así? Porque, creo recordar un tiempo cuando era una niña que no tenía tanta… aceptación… en comprar en un sitio que venden productos a nacidos de muggles.

\- Ella sólo es así alrededor de la gente que le gusta.

Hermione frunció el ceño mirando a un lado y después a él. Malfoy estaba sonriente.

No sonriendo. _Sonriente._

Intentó ignorar el pensamiento de que estaba tremendamente atractivo.

\- Apenas me conoce. Por no mencionar, todo el asunto de mi herencia muggle.

\- ¿Qué puedo decir, Granger? Eres una persona muy agradable. – su "agradable" había sonado cerca de "apetecible" para sus oídos – En cuanto al estatus de sangre, dejó de importarle después de… todo. La guerra también la cambió.

\- No, realmente no soy _agradable._ – argumentó, sintiéndose incómoda con esa parte de su valoración – Soy mandona, arrogante, complicada y testaruda. Demasiado testaruda, insiste mi madre. Por no hablar de que sé que tengo la necesidad de tener _siempre_ la razón y soy muy mala perdedora. Pregúntale a Harry…

\- Suenas como si le hubieras dado muchas vueltas a los defectos de tu carácter. – observó con calma Malfoy.

\- Lo he hecho.

\- Bueno, entonces déjame decirte algo: te equivocas, Granger.

Hermione lo miró fijamente.

\- No me equivoco. Creo que me conozco mejor de lo que tú podrías llegar hacerlo…

Malfoy levantó una mano para detener su argumento.

\- No te he dicho que estés equivocada sobre tus observaciones personales, aunque te has pasado un poco contigo misma… pero esa, tal vez, es una conversación para otro momento. Estás equivocada al pensar que por tener defectos, eso te hace una persona desagradable. Sí, eres terca, complicada y a veces es imposible llevarse bien con…

\- Vaya, gracias.

Malfoy puso uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios, silenciándola.

\- _No_ me interrumpas. Sí, eres todo lo que he dicho, pero también eres justa, increíblemente amable e inmensamente inteligente, siempre haces lo correcto, sin importarte las consecuencias, nunca te echas atrás, incluso si las cosas parecen imposibles, eres digna de confianza, leal y nunca le negarías la ayuda a una persona, incluso aunque fuera tu enemigo. Eres una _buena_ persona, Hermione Granger, por dentro y por fuera. Todo el mundo lo sabe… así que, ¿por qué tú no?

Hermione se quedó sin habla. Su rostro se sentía caliente y su corazón latía en su garganta. A pesar de las lágrimas que ardían en sus ojos, era incapaz de apartarlos de la suave mirada de Malfoy.

Su dedo ligeramente trazó la carne de sus labios, suavemente se deslizó por el arco y las comisuras de la boca. Los ojos de Malfoy seguían su propio movimiento y su cabeza ladeada, se inclinaba hacia ella…

\- Draco… - susurró lentamente, poniéndose de puntillas para encontrarse con su descendente boca.

\- ¡ _DRACO_!

El ansioso grito rompió el hechizo y Hermione y Draco se giraron bruscamente hacia la fuente de la conmoción.

Hermione palideció al reconocer a Astoria Greengrass parada en la entrada de la tienda, luciendo una increíblemente sensual minifalda, una camisa de encaje que dejaba poco a la imaginación y unas cortas botas negras. Saludó a Malfoy desde la puerta, antes de empezar a cruzar la tienda elegantemente para alcanzarlo (Hermione notó que sus caderas se balanceaban provocativamente de un lado a otro).

Cuando llegó hasta Malfoy, Greengrass se aferró a su brazo con un coqueto y posesivo agarre.

\- ¡Justo el hombre al que estaba buscando! – inclinó su cuerpo provocadoramente contra Malfoy y trazó un dedo por su suave mejilla – Se te olvidó la camisa en mi casa ayer por la noche, amor.

Hermione comenzó a ver rojo y dio dos pasos detrás de Malfoy, alejándose.

La tímida risa de Astoria se detuvo en cuanto notó la presencia de Hermione. Los ojos verdes de víbora de la bruja se estrecharon con desagrado.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo _tú_ aquí, Granger? ¿Y qué llevas _puesto_?

\- Tori, compórtate. – regañó Malfoy a su ex secretaria y amante secreta (o lo que fuera para él ahora).

 _Suena tan tranquilo,_ pensó, con un regusto amargo a celos haciendo un agujero en su estómago.

\- ¿Qué? – exclamó Astoria – Esta fea vaca ha conseguido que me despidieran y ¿me pides que me comporte?

Malfoy no tenía nada que decir a eso.

Hermione maldijo su propia ingenuidad al creer que realmente habría dejado de ver a Greengrass después de la confrontación tan desagradable en su oficina y peor aún, dejarse creer que podría llegar a sentir algo por ella después de todo. ¿Por qué lo haría, cuando tenía a Greengrass – una perfecta princesita sangre pura – a su entera disposición y sin condiciones?

Había sido tan estúpida.

Girando sobre sus talones, Hermione se dirigió al vestidor y se cambió el vestido para devolverlo cuidadosamente a su lugar una vez estuviera vestida de nuevo con sus familiares y cómodas ropas.

No podía irse sin una despedida. Estaba demasiado cabreada como para dejar que Astoria se saliera con la suya llamándola "vaca".

\- Para que conste, Greengrass, no conseguí que te despidieran. – gruñó, ajustándose el bolso sobre el hombro, preparada para salir de la tienda – Lo hiciste tu sola actuando como una niña mimada que cree erróneamente que puede hacer lo que le plazca, sin nunca ser responsable de tus acciones. No es culpa mía que tus padres se olvidaran de enseñarte que las acciones insensatas tienen repercusiones justificadas. Tampoco es culpa mía que tu único cometido en el Ministerio fuera abrirte convenientemente de piernas para Malfoy siempre que necesitara un polvo para aliviar el estrés. Así que ya puedes dejar de culparme por tus deficiencias. – le echó una ojeada de arriba abajo, dedicándole la mirada más mordaz de su arsenal – Y, por favor, ten un poco de respeto por ti misma.

Resistiendo la tentación de mirar a Malfoy, se dirigió hacia la puerta y salió de la tienda con la cabeza bien alta.

* * *

 **Glosario:**

 _ **La vedova nera:**_ la viuda negra en italiano.

* * *

 **Guauuu... la tensión sexual que se respira entre esos debe de apestar... madre mía, uff como me pone este Malfoy, aunque sea un capullo ;) ¿Qué os ha parecido?**

 **AVISO: Por cierto el siguiente capítulo contiene una escena bastante explicita, así que quedáis avisados. Sólo es una escena del principio del capítulo así que los que no quieran leer ese tipo de contenido pueden saltársela ;) Pero bueno, el fic va a estar plagado de ese tipo de contenido, así que realmente a los que no les guste les aconsejo que no sigan leyendo porque no va a tener ningún sentido.**

 **Que tengáis un buen día :D**

 **¡Besis!**

 **Contestación a los reviews sin cuenta:**

 **Guest:** JAJAJAJA Sí Hermione es una bomba de relojería que oh llaman a un especialista en desactivar bombas o estallará muy pronto... aunque creo que tiene varios candidatos muy dispuestos a que esa bomba no explote o que se canalice la explosión xD me alegra mucho que te este gustando la historia, te recomiendo que a partir de ahora tengas algo refrescante con lo que airearte porque esto va a empezar a arder... ;) Besotes y gracias a ti por el review.

 **Chicadelasfrases:** JAJAJAJAJAJAJA Theodore es un bombón, entiendo que lo hayas encontrado tu nombre ideal, es un buen mojabragas... bueno, yo me quedo con Draco... ese chico es un orgasmo andante... buff y esas nalgas, obviamente no se te van a borrar de la memoria en mucho, mucho tiempo... madre mía la marca rojiza de mis dientes en esas pálidas nalgas... joder tu si que eres una mala influencia... xDDD Espero que te haya gustado el cap y que tengas un día estupendoo, besis cieloo :3

 **SALESIA:** JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA Sí, lo de Willy me mató... liberar a su Willy jajajajajajajaj no puedo con esta Hermione, es la hostia. Y como dice Ginny en este capítulo, no sabemos si Hermione está demasiado ciega para ver que Malfoy tiene ganas de liberar a su Willy muy voluntariamente con Hermione, o está en la fase de completa negación... xD pero buenooo, veremos como avanza esta trama... Y si Theo también es otro de los que encaja perfectamente en el perfil de "La Serpiente" En el siguiente capítulo veremos una aparición de nuestro ladronzuelo ;) Y sí supongo que Draco es lo suficientemente inteligente como para ver que todas las pistas que tienen de la Serpiente lo ponen a él directamente en la lista de sospechosos... veremos que pasa en esa cena ;) Creo que mañana colgaré el siguiente, que sto empieza a calentarse te avisoOOOO. Mil besotes cielo y espero que tengas un perfecto día y gracias por todos tus reviews!


	11. Capítulo 10

**¡Hola mis pequeñoss!**

 **¿Qué tal? Yo me he despertado muchsisisismo mejor, ya no siento mi cuerpo como si me hubiera caído de un acantilado :D Y podré salir a las fiestas de mi pueblo ;)**

 **En fin, espero que disfrutéis de este capítulo y ya sabéis que contiene material explicito, así que si sois sensibles a este tema, no sigáis leyendo o saltaos la parte en cursiva ;)**

 **Dicho esto, a disfrutad pequeñas pervertidas :3**

 ** _ **Disclaimer: Ni los personaje** s_ _que le pertenecen a la maravillosa_ _J.K Rowling_ _ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a waterflower20_ _(encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 _ **.- Una historia de waterflower20 -.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

 _Manos expertas acariciaban los pechos compungidos de Hermione, manipulando y pellizcando sus tensos pezones mientras se retorcía sin poder hacer nada en la enorme cama. Las frías sabanas de satén bajo su figura desnuda acariciaban su cuerpo febril, despertando su necesidad._

 _Con un rápido vistazo se encontró con que sus muñecas y tobillos estaban atados a los postes de la cama con ataduras de seda. Su cuerpo se extendía ampliamente para que los dedos errantes de su torturador y…_

 _Querido Señor, ¿eso era una lengua? ¡Oooh, sí, sin duda lo era!_

 _Hermione se desvaneció cuando la suave lengua húmeda de su amante misterioso, separó con reverencia sus empapados labios y lamió._

 _\- Joder, eres tan sabrosa, princesa. Tan dulce, como la miel. – murmuró él con voz ronca, mordisqueando cuidadosamente con sus dientes sus labios inferiores._

 _Hermione gritó en señal de protesta cuando dejó de acariciar uno de sus pechos, pero suspiró de placer, un momento después cuando usó un solo dedo para deslizarlo por su tembloroso vientre, rodeando su ombligo y eventualmente acariciando la parte superior de su húmeda apertura._

 _Merlín, ni siquiera la había llegado a tocar realmente todavía y se sentía al borde de estallar._

 _\- ¿Te gusta lo que te estoy haciendo, Granger? ¿Te gusta? – su voz era un profundo y sensual ronroneo, exhalando su aliento contra sus húmedos pliegues._

 _Hermione gimió, desesperada por más contacto, porque fuera más atrevido con los labios y los dedos. La parte inferior de su cuerpo se levantó del colchón en una silenciosa suplica por más atención. Deseaba que le quitara la venda de los ojos para que pudiera verlo, pero temía que al pedirle tal bendición, se detuviera… al igual que la última vez que había tenido ese sueño._

 _Una risa maliciosa fue la única advertencia antes de sentir su pulgar presionando su sensible clítoris, comenzando a frotarlo en un movimiento circular intenso. Su boca descendió sobre su caliente centro, marcándolo, atacándolo… poseyéndolo._

 _Hermione gritó, arqueando su cuerpo casi de manera imposible, palabras incoherentes de aliento y elogio cayeron de sus labios mientras él la lamía y succionaba sus más sensibles y vulnerables lugares._

 _\- ¡Sí, sí, no pares! ¡Por favor, Dios, no pares! – gritó, casi llorando de placer, con sus brazos y piernas tensos mientras luchaba con sus agarres. Quería sentir su cuerpo sobre el de ella, dentro de ella… para estar más cerca de él hasta que fueran un solo ser, jadeando hasta la culminación._

 _Afortunadamente, su amante era tan perspicaz como generoso. Él le dio lo que necesitaba, no sólo lo que quería._

 _La adoración sobre su centro continuaba, a pesar de sus gemidos para que acabara ya y se la follara de una vez. Su boca era implacable haciendo el amor, tanto en términos de habilidad técnica como para alabar su belleza, su delicioso aroma y su exquisito sabor…_

 _\- Tan sabrosa… - suspiró él con placer, besando su pulida apertura rosa – Podría estar haciéndote esto siempre._

 _\- Yo no me opondría. – admitió, después de un jubiloso gemido cuando uno de sus dedos presionó dentro de ella, entrando lentamente en su interior._

 _Estaba tan cerca de llegar al orgasmo que temblaba de pies a cabeza. Los eróticos sentimientos que cursaban dentro de ella se diferenciaban de cualquiera que hubiera experimentado antes… ¡y esto sólo eran los preliminares del sexo! ¿Cómo sería cuando ellos…_

 _El diabólico dedo de su amante salía de su cuerpo y volvía a empujar dentro. Dobló los nudillos, acariciando el interior de sus labios inferiores…_

\- ¡DRACO!

Hermione se despertó con un grito ahogado, jadeando en pantalones cortos. Sus bragas incómodamente pegadas a sus labios inferiores, que estaban empapados con su excitación. Maldiciendo, empujó las sabanas lejos de ella en un intento de enfriarse.

¿Qué mierda había sido _eso?_ ¡Se sentía tan real!

Gimió contra su almohada mientras se volvía boca abajo sobre la cama, tratando de ignorar las necesidades que le gritaban su cuerpo. Merlín, sus pechos estaban doloridos y sus pezones eran puntos duros bajo la fina camiseta del pijama. Su clítoris palpitaba, enviando oleadas de un placentero hormigueo atravesando su vientre cada vez que sus braguitas apretadas se rozaban con él. El interior de sus muslos estaba húmedo de sudor.

A regañadientes, se volvió a voltear, arrastrando su mano por su cuerpo, siguiendo el mismo camino que la mano de él había seguido en sus sueños. Siguió la raya de su apertura a través del algodón de sus bragas, temblando; sus músculos internos se contrajeron de anticipación.

A sabiendas de que resistirse era inútil y torturada por su cuerpo encendido en llamas, Hermione metió la mano dentro de su ropa interior y de inmediato encontró su dura protuberancia. Sólo le tomó un minuto de caricias antes de explotar en clímax.

Desde hacía varias semanas, más bien desde el día que había pillado a Malfoy follándose a su secretaria contra la pared, su compañero de trabajo la perseguía en sueños, atormentando sus sentidos. Esta última experiencia onírica, realmente había sido bastante mansa en comparación con algunas otras que había tenido.

Aunque siempre disfrutaba mucho en sus fantasías nocturnas, a la mañana siguiente el asunto era totalmente diferente: entonces, la vergüenza la consumía.

Últimamente, su vida durante el día también estaba siendo consumida por imaginaciones de él. Invadía su conciencia cada vez que veía su pelo platino o cuando alguien mencionaba su nombre.

Esta obsesión que se estaba nutriendo de Malfoy se estaba volviendo ridícula. Estaba cansada de despertarse al borde de un cegador orgasmo y con persistentes recuerdos de la manera en que su lengua se sentía entre sus muslos. Estaba harta de tener que soportar sus reuniones relacionadas con el trabajo con las bragas húmedas. Pasaba tanto tiempo intentando mantener la compostura a su alrededor cuando trabajaba con él al lado en el caso de "La Serpiente.

Sobre todo, odiaba la profunda decepción de su pecho al saber que nada de eso era real o correspondido.

¿Por qué, oh por qué, no podía tener ese fuerte y ardiente deseo por Theodore Nott? Era guapo, realmente agradable (aunque seguía teniendo sus momentos de Slytherin) y lo más importante, estaba _interesado_ en ella. Si su sucia mente se fijara en él, no estaría sufriendo, porque era obvio que Theo se sentía atraído físicamente por ella, por lo que llevárselo a la cama, no sería un reto difícil.

Pero no, tenía que ir y desarrollar una obsesión sexual con el mago menos adecuado del universo; el hombre con el que tenía que trabajar estrechamente en el caso más importante de su carrera. El Numero Uno De la Atractiva Sonrisa para Corazón de Bruja.

Gimiendo con disgusto, Hermione se negó a resignarse a una lujuria eternamente insatisfecha. Esa noche iría a la cena de Fiona Zabini y si jugaba bien sus cartas, no volvería sola a casa. Tal vez una noche de caliente y excéntrico sexo con su cita de cabello oscuro le ayudaría a deshacerse un poco de esa atracción fatal por su compañero de trabajo.

Tal vez, después de esta noche, dejaría de imaginarse a Malfoy desnudo y de preguntarse como sonaría cuando realmente se corriera…

 _"_ _Ducha, necesito una ducha. En seguida. Antes de coger la red Flu hasta su casa y violarlo."_

* * *

Después de una ducha de agua fría, Hermione llamó a Ginny para una tarde de chicas (y que viniera a ayudarla con el maquillaje y el pelo, ya que los hechizos de belleza no eran su fuerte y Gin era fabulosa en consejos de moda).

Su mejor amiga llegó después del almuerzo, trayendo consigo misma una gran bola de pociones y productos de belleza y procedió a darle a Hermione un cambio de imagen total. Por desgracia, tenía demasiadas inseguridades criadas en su horrible cabeza y se resistió a ponerse el magnífico vestido que Ginny había elegido el otro día para ella (que a escondidas había comprado después de que Hermione lo dejara en su sitio).

Su amiga le recordó que se estaba vistiendo para impresionar a Theodore Nott y con prudencia le aconsejó centrarse en eso y olvidar todo lo relacionado con Malfoy. Así, Hermione puso su mejor cara, repitiéndose como un mantra que había quedado con Theodore Nott a las seis de la tarde.

La confianza de Hermione se elevó cuando su cita apareció en su puerta. A medida que sus ojos apreciativos recorrían su figura, se fueron oscureciendo como un profundo océano, sobre todo cuando vio sus sexys zapatos negros peep-toe que Narcissa había elegido para ella y que la tienda le había dejado en la puerta de su casa aquella misma noche.

Aparentemente, Theo estaba fascinado.

Sus labios temblaron cuando se dio la vuelta para coger su abrigo y escuchó una brusca inhalación. Ginny le había amarrado el pelo en un elegante recogido situado a la izquierda, dejando toda su espalda completamente expuesta, pero Hermione no la invadió la vergüenza cuando sintió los ojos de Theo siguiendo la línea de su espalda mientras caminaba hacia el armario del pasillo. No, por primera vez en toda la semana, lo que sentía era una inmensa satisfacción.

En el viaje a la impresionante finca de los Zabini a las afueras de Londres, la conversación entre los dos había sido algo artificial mientras su cita respondía a sus preguntas con monosílabos, claramente incapaz de formular frases coherentes. Si no fuera por el hecho de que su mandíbula estaba apretada y sus manos agarraban con fuerza el acolchado sillón con los nudillos blancos, Hermione habría pensado que era indiferente a sus encantos o que buscaba un escape rápido del coche mágico. Sin embargo, su expresión era la de un hombre hambriento por ella, por lo que sus dudas se disiparon.

Tener a un magnifico hombre tan deseable como Theodore Nott babeando por ella era halagador y Hermione tenía muy claro que esa noche no se iría sola a su cama. Su vientre se agitaba en respuesta ante tales deliberaciones atrevidas y su mente inmediatamente comenzó a evocar imágenes que habrían hecho sonrojar a cualquiera.

Sentado frente a ella y, como si sintiera el rumbo de sus pensamientos, Theo se removió. Se cruzó de piernas y se puso el abrigo sobre el regazo en un intento de ocultarle su erección.

Hermione sonrió interiormente.

\- Así que, dime, ¿quién más estará allí? – preguntó, sonriéndole tímidamente por el reflejo del cristal de la puerta.

\- Oh, ya sabes. - comenzó, aclarándose la garganta e intentando adoptar una postura casual – Los entrometidos habituales: Blaise, por supuesto, con su novia Daphne Greengrass. Hyacinth Parkinson y su encantadora hija, Pansy, también estarán allí. Quizás algún par de amigos más de la familia Zabini; miembros de su club social de elite, estoy seguro.

Hermione mentalmente señaló que cada huésped probablemente sería sangre pura, entonces. ¿Sería ella la una hija de muggles que asistiría?

Probablemente.

¿Le importaba?

Ni un ápice. Sabía cómo manejarse ante los prejuicios de los sangre puras.

* * *

Era realmente increíble lo que el poder y la fama hacía para influir en las actitudes y comportamientos de las personas, en especial hacia esas que anteriormente no la habían tratado mejor que a un sucio animal.

Hermione era el centro de atención en la fiesta de la señora Zabini desde el momento en que había entrado en la opulenta sala de la mujer (con sus antiguas puertas de roble tallado con una serie de bajorrelieves, los muebles del estilo barroco y el arte era un retroceso a la época del Renacimiento, cuando la aristocracia prosperó). La anfitriona entretenía a sus invitados en la zona comedor de la gran sala con aperitivos y cócteles hasta que se anunciara que la comida estaba lista y Hermione y Theo fueron los últimos en llegar.

 _"_ _Quizás algún par de amigos más de la familia Zabini"_ realmente eran más de una docena de sangre puras, algunos los conocía personalmente porque frecuentemente hacían negocios con el Ministerio. De hecho, algunos habían sido entrevistados recientemente por el caso de "La Serpiente". Sin embargo, la mayoría de la gente de la reunión eran desconocidos para ella y eso la ponía un poco nerviosa.

Quizás no conocía a la mayor parte de la gente, pero ellos sí que la conocían a ella y, el grupo, no perdió el tiempo en adelantarse unos pasos para presentarse y conocerla.

Desde el primer momento había sido obvio (por la exagerada adulación) que esas personas tenían la esperanza de ganarse su favor político. Parecía que todos había leído el artículo de Skeeter y habían tomado nota de su futura posición cercana al DLM. También eran claramente conscientes de su amistad con Harry y el Ministro. Con una oculta diversión interna, observaba y escuchaba como competían por su atención con una extravagante adulación y un montón de sinceras felicitaciones por su nombramiento, todos los "desconocidos" clamaban unos sobre otros para causar una buena impresión en ella.

 _Qué hipócritas,_ pensó en privado, sonriéndole de agradecimiento a Theo cuando le ofreció una copa de champán. _En un momento quieren verme muerta y al otro están besando mi culo._ Para ella, todos eran tan manipuladores como había esperado de la alta sociedad sangre pura.

Sin embargo, uno o dos personas no participaron en el ridículo espectáculo. No se perdió la expresión de desprecio en la cara de Pansy Parkinson cuando su cita de esa noche, un tal señor Donahue, se inclinó sobre la mano de Hermione, saludándola y felicitándola por su estiloso vestido.

Afortunadamente, esa confrontación se vio interrumpida cuando la cena se anunció abruptamente.

Cuando se volvió para entrar en el comedor del brazo de Theo, señaló en una visión periférica que la anfitriona, Fiona Zabini, estaba dirigiendo una mirada venenosa en su dirección. La mayor y atractiva mujer estaba sosteniendo la copa de champán con tanta fuerza que Hermione medio esperaba que de un momento a otro se rompiera entre sus manos.

El recuerdo de las palabras de Theo sobre las intenciones de la mujer de seducirlo la hizo reír de nuevo. Al parecer, Fiona no apreciaba que el objeto de su actual fascinación apareciera con una cita esa noche, especialmente una alabada por sus amigos por ser bella y talentosa.

Hermione se inclinó hacia Theo y le susurró una rápida advertencia de que la señora Zabini podría no venderle la pintura simplemente por despecho de haberla traído a ella a la cena esa noche.

Su cita se encogió de hombros.

\- Si espera que me deje caer en su cama por esa jodida cosa, es que claramente está delirante. No soy un gigolo.

Eso fue lo último que dijeron sobre ese tema mientras Theo los escoltaba hasta sus asientos asignados en la mesa.

Sin embargo, eso no significaba que se hubiera terminado.

Durante la cena, Hermione estaba sentada a la derecha de la dueña de la casa, en un lugar honorifico en la cabecera de la mesa. A medida que la cena avanzaba, comenzó a entender cómo la señora Zabini planeaba hacerle pagar a Theo su transgresión de traer otra mujer a la cena: avergonzando a su cita.

La bruja descaradamente coqueteaba con Theo durante el transcurso de la cena, sus palabras y acciones eran veladas insinuaciones sexuales. Theo no tuvo más remedio que responder a todas las preguntas de la mujer, pero también mantenía la cabeza fría y un ojo vigilante en las reacciones de Hermione, notó.

Por su parte, Hermione sonreía cortésmente y se centró en su cena; no prestó mucha atención a lo que estaba consumiendo, pero cada mordisco estaba hecho perfectamente y su sabor era celestial.

Un golpe contra su pie debajo de la mesa casi le hizo derramar una cucharada de sopa de langosta sobre su regazo. Le lanzó una mirada a su cita, que estaba sentado frente a ella por las normas sociales de comedor. Claramente, había sido el que le había golpeado con el pie como una forma de llamar su atención.

Actualmente, Theo le estaba dedicando una estrecha y cortés sonrisa a Fiona, que estaba apoyada tan cerca de él que bien podría sentarse en su regazo. Sus pechos se salían provocativamente de su corpiño y respondía con una sonrisa agresivamente sexual.

Al darse cuenta de que necesitaba su ayuda, Hermione se centró en la tranquila conversación de Theo con la dueña de la casa, desconectado del resto de ruido que había de fondo. Lo que escuchó la dejó asombrada.

\- Mis disculpas, señora Zabini…

\- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que me llames Fiona, mi querido Theo? No hay necesidad de formalidades entre buenos amigos.

Hablaba con un ronroneo en su voz, como si fuera una joven amante.

La mano de Theo se apretó alrededor de su tenedor.

\- Como iba diciendo, - continuó él, claramente ignorando su intento de seducirlo – no podré unirme a cenar con ustedes mañana por la noche. Tengo asuntos que atender en mi galería. Estamos organizando una breve exposición y mi gerente es nueva. Si usted desea hablar sobre mi oferta monetaria por su pintura, deberá pasar por la oficina de mi abogado el próximo lunes. Él se ocupa de todos mis asuntos financieros y, como tiene una orden de privilegio como abogado sobre mi estado, puede negociar los términos de ventas y una transferencia bancaria con usted.

Fiona puso una de sus manos sobre la manga de Theo, sus dedos se deslizaban sobre el fino material de lana de la chaqueta formal de comidas.

\- ¡Oh, pero detesto los abogados! ¡Son tan fríos e impersonales! Si mañana no estás disponible, querido, entonces tal vez, deberíamos discutir los trámites de la venta esta noche… por ejemplo, ¿después de qué mis invitados se marchen?

 _"_ _Sí eso no es la proposición más flagrante de sexo, no sé qué lo sería",_ pensó Hermione con una seca diversión.

\- Estoy segura de que podríamos encontrar un coche para llevar a… tu cita… de vuelta a su choza. – continuó la señora Zabini con un gesto desdeñoso de su mano en dirección a Hermione, ajena al hecho de que su conversación estaba siendo escuchada por dicha cita – No tienes que preocuparte por la seguridad de esa mujer, si ese es el único elemento de disuasión para esta… _venta._ – el acerado énfasis en la última dejaba clara la implicación: Si Theo no despacha a Hermione y pasaba la noche con la mujer, no habría acuerdo entre ellos.

Theo estaba pálido y un poco afligido por la amenaza de la bruja, así que Hermione decidió que ese era el momento de poner a la vieja acosadora en su lugar.

\- Me temo que eso será imposible, señora Zabini. – afirmó Hermione en tono cortés mientras levantaba su vaso de agua – Verá, Theo prometió llevarme a casa esta noche. Tenemos una… _fiesta especial_ … a la que asistir de vuelta en mi casa.

Una total mentira, pero valía la pena el pequeño rasguño en su reputación por ver la aparición del ceño fruncido en desaprobación de la señora Zabini.

\- Ya veo.

\- De hecho, tengo una larga y emocionante noche planeada para nosotros después de la cena. – desvió su mirada al otro lado de la mesa, dedicándola a Theo una sonrisa seductora – No habrá paz para los malvados, ¿verdad, mi amor?

Theo le siguió el juego, levantado su copa de vino en un brindis por ella.

\- Me esforzaré por saludar al amanecer a tu lado, mi dulce chica.

Los ojos de Fiona escupían fuego y su sonrisa tensa mostraba todos sus dientes.

\- Qué bien por los dos. Aunque, me atrevería a decir, que no he leído ningún anuncio publicado sobre vuestro próximo matrimonio.

Por supuesto, estaba insinuando que el sexo antes del matrimonio era un grave _paso en falso_ social. Hermione rió entre dientes de la manera que lo haría una tonta de la alta sociedad.

\- Oh, bueno, Theo y yo no nos aferramos a tales costumbres _obsoletas_. – dijo, subrayando la palabra "obsoletas" para recordarle a la señora Zabini su descontento a ese concepto – Cuando nos casemos, hemos acordado fugarnos. Las bodas exóticas están de moda entre las generaciones más jóvenes, ya sabe. Y, por supuesto, tengo la intención de seguir trabajando después. Soy demasiado joven para retirarme. – se inclinó hacia la señora Zabini como para compartir un secreto – Sé que puede sonar un poco progresista en algunos círculos, pero realmente me gusta trabajar para conseguir mi propio dinero en lugar de conseguirlo por… otros medios.

 _"_ _Como cargarse a un montón de maridos ricos"_

Una arruga de ira contrajo la frente de la señora Zabini. Hermione se deleitó en extremo ante eso.

La expresión de Theo no vaciló ante sus mentiras ya que estaba implicado. En cambio, descaradamente le lanzó un beso sobre la mesa.

\- Dónde tu nos lleves, yo te seguiré, amor. – dijo él guiñándole un ojo.

Hermione suspiró con una felicidad exagerada.

\- Es tan _perfecto,_ ¿verdad, señora Zabini? ¡Soy la mujer más afortunada del mundo!

* * *

 _"_ _Si las miradas matasen, estaría a seis metros bajo tierra.",_ pensó Hermione mientras se lavaba las manos en el fregadero del baño.

Antes del café, se había excusado para ir al baño (que había resultado ser más grande que todo su dormitorio y sólo era un baño de visitas). Para ese entonces, parecía que ya le había dejado claro a Fiona su punto, ya que había parecido retirarse con una estúpida rabieta y había asumido que Theo estaría lo suficientemente seguro como para dejarlo sin vigilancia durante un rato.

O eso esperaba.

Si regresaba y se encontraba a la bruja encaramada en las rodillas de Theo, tendría que sacar sus grandes armas para hacerle frente. No importaba realmente el hecho de que no tuviera profundos sentimientos por Theo; se había convertido en una cuestión de orgullo en ese punto.

Secándose las manos, Hermione miró su reflejo en el espejo del lavabo. Su maquillaje estaba perfectamente aplicado, pero algunos mechones de su pelo se habían escapado de sus confines, enmarcando su rostro. Los arregló, volviéndose a aplicar la barra de labios y analizó si la parte de atrás de su vestido estaba idónea antes de salir a enfrentar a esa perra rabiosa en celo que estaba decidida a arrebatarle a su cita.

Como había temido antes de la cena, Fiona no había puesto mala cara durante mucho tiempo por ella. En lugar de disuadirse por el hecho de que Theo tuviera a una mujer por la que (supuestamente) perdía el culo, parecía haberse tomado (exageradamente) su estado de fuera del mercado como un reto y había multiplicado sus esfuerzos por llevárselo. Sin embargo, era una descarada ingeniosa, se había asegurado de mantener la pretensión de una conversación de negocios, dejando caer artísticamente dobles sentidos a lo largo de la charla, e incluso (según le había dicho Theo después) yendo tan lejos como para acariciarle el gemelo con el pie descalzo, habiéndose deshecho de su zapato e introduciendo sus dedos dentro de la tela del pantalón. A lo largo de todo eso, ella había mantenido una tímida sonrisa, viendo la reacción de Theo con ojos entrecerrados.

 _"_ _¡Merlín, esa mujer era realmente una desvergonzada!"_

Nada de lo que Hermione dijo o hizo después de eso tuvo impacto en el acoso de la señora Zabini sobre Theo. La mujer parecía decidida a meterlo en su cama, quisiera él estar allí o no.

Cuando Hermione lanzó una mirada al extremo opuesto de la mesa, captó la mirada de Blaise Zabini. Para su sorpresa, no parecía consternado por la flagrante e inapropiada exhibición de lujuria de su madre, más bien parecía resignado y un poco divertido a costa de su amigo, también.

Disgustada por la política de los Slytherin, Hermione pasó el transcurso del postre intentando distraer a la soñara Zabini con una charla sobre la (llamativa, vulgar y obsoleta) decoración de su alrededor. Sin embargo, cuantos más insultos velados lanzaba, más agresiva se ponía Fiona con Theo, como si estuviera decidida a ganar ese juego que estaba jugando.

En el momento en el que se retiraron a la sala de juegos a disfrutar del oporto y los puros y tal vez algún juego de salón, Hermione tuvo que ir a algún lugar tranquilo para calmar su ira. Tenía que ir con las mujeres y se dirigió al baño, mientras las demás se dirigían hacia la biblioteca al final del pasillo.

Un hechizo de enfriamiento y un lugar para recuperar la perspectiva hicieron maravillas para ayudarla a recuperar su compostura. Diez minutos fue todo lo que necesitó antes de estar preparada para lanzarse de nuevo a la lucha.

Salió del cuarto de baño… y se detuvo bruscamente, siendo totalmente consciente al instante de que el diseño de la casa había cambiado. En lugar de salir en el pasillo lateral, por el que había entrado, estaba en un ala completamente diferente de la casa. Sabía que todavía se encontraba en la Mansión Zabini por la horrible decoración de su alrededor, pero estaba claro que había entrado por una puerta y había salido por otra.

Como no había ninguna indicación clara en la inmensidad del pasillo que se extendía a ambos lados de ella y no se escuchaban sonidos de la fiesta desde donde estaba, Hermione creía que incluso podría estar en un piso separada de los demás.

Cuando llamó al elfo doméstico de los Zabini, quien le había mostrado el camino hacia el lavabo principalmente, este no volvió a aparecer. Además, los hechizos de ubicación resultaron inútiles, ya que la varita no hizo más que un giro circular alrededor de la palma de su mano.

Era evidente que la señora de la casa estaba usando sus trucos de Slytherin para mantener a Hermione alejada de su cita, creyendo que sus posibilidades de ganar la atención de Theo aumentarían si Hermione desaparecía durante un periodo prolongado de tiempo. Por defecto, Hermione se vería como una tonta si convocaba a alguien para que la ayudara a volver.

Apretando los dientes ante la inventiva de la mujer, intentó preguntarle a un retrato cercano por ayuda.

\- ¿El comedor formal? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, entonces? – le preguntó un anciano de piel aceitunada. Llevaba puesto un jubón del Renacimiento italiano que había pasado de moda en el siglo XVI – Estás en el tercer piso de la casa, cerca de los aposentos de los asistentes.

Había acabado en el pasillo del servicio, justo dónde, estaba segura, Fiona Zabini pensaba que pertenecía.

Hermione se apretó el puente de la nariz. Su anfitriona era una absoluta perra. No podía esperar a que esa infernal velada acabara.

\- Acabo de salir del baño. No estoy familiarizada con la casa.

El hombre se frotó la peluda barbilla.

\- Hmm, parece que la Señora Fiona está usando sus trucos de nuevo. ¿Has hecho algo para enfadarla, mi Lady?

\- Si venir aquí como la cita de un hombre al que desea tener en su cama, entonces sería un rotundo "sí".

\- ¡Ah, los celos! Una fea emoción. – asintió sabiamente el hombre. Un destello de diversión apareció en sus ojos oscuros – Fiona no está acostumbrada a competir por las atenciones de ningún hombre y si tu chico no le hizo caso por ti, sin duda te has ganado su ira.

\- No puede culpar a nadie más que a si misma de su aversión por ella. Es una mujer absolutamente horrible. – afirmó.

\- Estoy de acuerdo. Sin embargo, el hecho es que la señora Fiona nunca aceptará que cualquier hombre no la desee. Es una mujer increíblemente vanidosa e imprudente, pero también muy inteligente y perversa. Ten cuidado con ella, mi Lady. – se frotó las palmas de las manos, poniéndose manos a la obra – Ahora para volver de donde viniste, sigue este pasillo hasta el final, gira a la izquierda, baja el primer tramo de escaleras que encontrarás, ves a la derecha y te encontrarás en el comedor una vez más.

\- Gracias, señor. Ha sido muy amable.

\- No hay de qué, mi Lady. ¡ _Buona Fortuna_!

A medida que avanzaba por el pasillo, un "golpe" suave le llegó desde algún lugar de delante suyo, detrás de una de las puertas cerradas. Hizo una pausa, para verificar que estaba sola en el pasillo.

Definitivamente no había nadie más a su alrededor.

Su formación como Auror la golpeó y sus sentidos se dispararon en alerta máxima. Manteniendo la espalda contra la pared, se movió sigilosamente por el pasillo, manteniendo las orejas y los ojos abiertos.

Allí… otro "golpe" suave se escuchó desde una habitación al final del pasillo, como si un objeto pesado hubiera caído sobre una gruesa alfombra. Dudando, Hermione apretó el agarre sobre su varita. Si era un intruso, lo ataría como a un pavo de Navidad y dejaría que la señora Zabini se encargara.

 _"_ _Probablemente no sea nada",_ se aseguró a si misa _"Las viejas, espeluznantes y horriblemente decoradas casas hacían ruidos todo el tiempo."_

Agarró el frío pomo dorado de la puerta y, lentamente, comenzó a girarlo. Se escuchó un sonoro "clic" y Hermione se estremeció. Mierda. ¿Por qué no había recordado utilizar un encantamiento Muffliato en la puerta de antemano?

Demasiado tarde para preocuparse por ello.

Abriendo la puerta, se asomó detrás del marco, mirando alrededor de la habitación. Era un despacho, pero parecía que no había sido ocupado durante mucho tiempo. El escritorio carecía de objetos y la silla estaba cuidadosamente colocada detrás del mismo. Delante de ella había unas puertas francesas que conducían a un balcón, tapada por unas cortinas. Sin embargo, pequeños rayos de la luz de la luna lograban colarse por las rendijas, iluminando tenuemente la oscura estancia.

Las estanterías estaban alineadas en las paredes de detrás del escritorio y sus agudos ojos encontraron un grueso tomo volcado boca abajo en la alfombra Persa de la habitación.

Suspirando suavemente, sacudió la cabeza. _¡Un libro!_ ¡Había estado a punto de lanzar un hechizo a un estúpido libro! Molesta, cruzó la habitación, se agachó y lo recogió. Mientras se enderezaba, también enderezó el libro

¡Maldita sea, le iba a cantar las cuarenta a Fiona Zabini por haber causado ese lío!

Sintió los cambios mágicos de energía a su alrededor de un hechizo que acababa de ser lanzado. Antes de que viera la luz azul eléctrico en su visión periférica, se tensó intentado echarse a un lado. Demasiado tarde, fue sorprendida por el chorro de energía. El libro cayó de sus manos cuando sus brazos y sus piernas quedaron apretados a su cuerpo y ella se vino abajo, incapaz de evitar su caída.

Un hechizo Petrificador.

En su cabeza, Hermione estaba maldiciendo hasta por los codos.

Con la cara presionada contra la mullida alfombra (al menos eso había impedido que el hechizo le causara cualquier daño en la caída… ¡si hubiera sido de otra manera, podría haberse roto la nariz contra el suelo!) escuchó como su agresor se aproximaba, con pasos apagados, pero sin lugar a dudas acercándose.

El miedo arañó su corazón. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba fuera? Lo más seguro fuera que Theo hubiera notado su ausencia, ¿no? Seguramente, sabría que tendría que llamar a la caballería dado que la anfitriona había dejado en claro que quería vengarse de su cita, ¿verdad? Seguramente, él no sería tan estúpido como para dejarse distraer por esa arpía repulsiva, ¿no?

Realmente no importaría ni una mierda si alguien no venía a rescatarla en los próximos diez segundos de todas formas, ya que su atacante probablemente estaba a punto de levantar su varita para lanzarle la maldición asesina. Y ella no podía hacer nada, aparte de quedarse allí y esperar su muerte… con un indecente vestido agrupado en torno a sus caderas y dejando la mayor parte, si no todo, su trasero desnudo ante el mundo. Realmente podría llegar a patearse a sí misma ahora mismo por ignorar la regla número uno de Ojoloco Moody. Definitivamente el hombre pregonaba "¡alerta permanente!" por algo.

Hermione sintió que sus ojos ardían, pero mientras estuviera petrificada, no sería capaz de llorar su mortificación.

Unas manos enguantadas agarraron sus brazos con mucha más delicadeza de la que había previsto y lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba tumbada de espaldas.

Su cara congelada en lo que, estaba segura, era una ridícula mueca, con los ojos abiertos, se encontró mirando a un par de ojos color claro totalmente divertidos (¿eran de color azul, gris o verde pálido? Era difícil de definir con esa luz).

"La Serpiente" igualaba su descripción a la perfección: la cara en su mayoría cubierta por una máscara negra que se extendía sobre su cabeza, ocultando también su pelo y usaba ropa negra apretada de pies a cabeza. Sus pálidos y rosados labios tenían un aspecto muy deseable estirados en una sonrisa burlona.

\- Vaya, vaya, mira lo que ha traído el Kneazle. – susurró con un voz ronca y profunda – Una linda gatita con la que jugar.

Pasó un dedo vestido de cuero por un lado de su rostro, trazando suavemente el contorno de su mandíbula.

\- Una _muy_ linda gatita, de hecho. Debe ser mi noche de suerte.

Un eléctrico escalofrío se disparó por la espalda mientras movía el dedo a lo largo de su garganta, tonteando con el punto de su pulso y Hermione se horrorizó al darse cuenta que su cuerpo hambriento de sexo estaba reaccionando a su toque.

Merlín, la señora Avery había tenido razón. Este criminal se movía y exudaba sensualidad.

Una guerra se estaba librando en su cabeza en esos momentos. Follar o no follar, esa era la cuestión.

\- Mi Leona. – murmuró el ladrón. Su tono era posesivo y lleno de calor y no había duda que la estaba declarando como _suya_ – Finalmente nos encontramos. ¿Te gustó el regalo?

Oh, sí. Follar, definitivamente.

* * *

 **JAJAJAJAAJ Amo a esta Hermione, es la hostia xD ¿Creéis que pasará algo ahí? ¿O qué? Si queréis que mañana suba el siguiente capítulo en lugar que el de Lady of the Lake, decidmelo y lo haré ;)**

 **Realmente espero que estéis disfrutando de la historia ;)**

 **¡Mil besitos!**

 **Contestación a los reviews sin cuenta:**

 **SALESIA:** JAJAJA me alegra que las advertencias hayan llegado, aunque me temo que ninguna va a tomarlas xD Ohh, sí me encanta esta Ginny y si supiera que su Harry suspira por donde pasa Hermione creo que todavía intentaría con más fuerzas que Hermione acabara e brazos de Malfoy cuanto antes xD JAJAJA ¿Qué te ha parecido la cena en casa de los Zabini? ¿Y la señora Zabini? Menuda está hecha esa... xD Y si, Draco debería deshacerse a la de ya de Astozorra (me has matado con eso xD), yo no entiendo que es lo que hace todavía con ella, al menos para echarle algun polvo... no me lo explico... veremos que pasa de ahora en adelante, ¿qué te ha parecido el encuentro con La Serpiente? ¿Y qué crees que va a pasar? En fin, hoy estoy muy preguntona jajaja, pero tengo muchas ganas de saber tu opinión sobre el capítulo ;) Espero que lo hayas disfrutado y nos vemos pronto cielOO, gracias por todo el apoyo y mil besotes!


	12. Capítulo 11

**¡Holaaa!**

 **Pues como casi la mayoría quería un capítulo de esta historia, aquí lo tenéis :D Espero que lo disfrutéis y gracias por todo el apoyo que está recibiendo la historia :3 Mañana me tomaré el día sin hacer nada así que no creo que actualice ninguna historia, espero que me comprendáis ;)**

 **A leer!**

 ** _ **Disclaimer: Ni los personaje** s_ _que le pertenecen a la maravillosa_ _J.K Rowling_ _ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a waterflower20_ _(encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 _ **.- Una historia de waterflower20 -.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

\- ¡Ese bastardo! ¡Me ha _tocado_! Lo mataré, juro que lo haré. ¡¿Cómo se atreve a acariciarme como si fuera una especie de… fulana?! – Granger echaba humo. Lanzaba las manos hacia arriba y hacia abajo mientras se paseaba por la habitación, haciendo un agujero en la alfombra con sus pies - ¡Odio a los hombres! ¡Cerdos, todos! ¡Todo el género debería ser fusilado y lanzado a los cuervos!

Theo se volvió hacia su amigo, que estaba sentado frente a él en uno de los antiguos sillones que decoraban la opulenta sala de estar de los Zabini.

\- ¿Crees que todavía recuerda que estamos aquí? – susurró, cuidando de no llamar la atención de Hermione.

Draco se encogió de hombros, haciendo claramente todo lo posible por no parecer divertido. Hacia cuarenta minutos, cuando el chico se había reído tontamente por la reclamación de Granger de que había sido acosada sexualmente por "La Serpiente" mientras estaba Petrificada, la violenta arpía se había abalanzado sobre él decidida repentinamente a estamparle la cabeza contra la pared. Se había visto obligado a darle un tiempo muerto, utilizando un hechizo de empuje que le dejó sentada sobre su culo en una esquina y un hechizo adhesivo para que se quedara allí. No hacía falta decir, que Hermione no se lo había tomado muy bien, chillando como una Banshee en respuesta. Sólo cuando había amenazado con dejarla allí tendida todo el día cerró su boca en un silencio furioso, pero la lección había sido aprendida: Hermione Granger era peligrosa cuando se enfadaba.

Por cierto, había sido Theo quien finalmente le había lanzado un _Finite Incantantem._ Sin embargo, no estaba seguro que alguna vez pudiera recuperar la audición en su oído derecho.

* * *

Draco se recostó con un hombro contra la chimenea de mármol, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos y mirando a su compañera de trabajo.

Jodido Hades, Granger siempre estaba tan tensa y cabreada. _Todo_ la irritaba. Claramente, necesitaba tener sexo. Se figuró que al ritmo que iba, sino conseguía un poco de satisfacción entre sus piernas pronto, la cabeza le explotaría y el confeti de colores brillantes de sus pensamientos volaría por todas partes, llenando la habitación.

La idea le hizo reír… en su interior. Exteriormente, mantuvo una expresión suave, ya que no quería saborear un par de ojos oscuros, gracias.

 _"_ _¡Cruel descarada!"_

\- ¿Puede que en el fondo de su mente Hermione sepa que tiene público, pero que le importe una mierda? – postuló Theo, sus ojos siguiendo a la chica que como un jerbo frenético iba de un lado a otro.

Su amigo estaba claramente prendado, pero Theo siempre había sido de los que se decidían por el bicho raro que era a la vez guerrera y moral – todo lo contrario que la mayoría de las chicas de su círculo social, en otras palabras – por lo que no era sorprendente.

\- Honestamente, creo que está más centrada en conspirar contra "La Serpiente" que de preocuparse por nosotros. – respondió Potter, ajustándose las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz, en una acción claramente nerviosa. Él también observaba a Granger con una mirada en lo más mínimo platónica, se percató Draco y estaba visiblemente celoso de Theo.

Draco se guardó esa pequeña información en las profundidades de su cerebro para usarla en un futuro.

A pesar de la intensa atención que estaba recibiendo por parte de los tres hombres más codiciados del Reino Unido (de acuerdo con los necios sensacionalistas), Hermione se paseaba frente a ellos sin pensar. Su mente estaba claramente saturada de "La Serpiente".

 _Bien_ , pensó él, tratando de mantener su sonrisa en secreto. Tenía que centrarse más en su trabajo que en los intereses amorosos de su vida, de todos modos.

* * *

¡Ese fastidioso ladrón había tenido el gran placer de tenerla completamente a su merced esa noche!

Hermione podía gritar ante el recuerdo de lo impotente que se había sentido estando allí tirada, petrificada y totalmente expuesta. ¡Había vito su culo desnudo, por el amor de Circe!

Al menos no había abusado de ella, no realmente. Había mantenido el roce al mínimo, pasando a acariciar solamente los lugares apropiados, como las mejillas, la garganta, el pelo, la mandíbula; como si tuviera curiosidad por ella, en lugar de intentar abusar sexualmente.

Sus ojos… después de todo, no parecían tan inocentes, se recordó. Habían viajado por la longitud de su cuerpo con una caliente admiración. Y sus palabras… _"Me gusta tu vestido",_ había admitido con una sonrisa traviesa, y Hermione supo que se refería a la parte de atrás. ¡Merlín, ese hombre era una mala bestia! Había logrado que se humedeciera con su sola voz, a pesar del hechizo que tenía sobre ella.

Imbécil.

Afortunadamente, los pasos que se acercaban desde fuera de la puerta habían interrumpido cualquier plan que hubiera tenido para ella (aunque sospechaba que no hubieran sido tan candentes como una parte de ella secretamente esperaba). Sin embargo, el inminente descubrimiento por otros, le impulsó a cometer un pecado más grave sobre ella… que no iba a olvidar fácilmente.

Se trazó los labios con la uña, dejándose unos segundos para recordar la calidez que los había cubierto, pero un segundo después chasqueó la lengua ante su propia estupidez.

\- Es un jodido ladrón, gilipollas y pervertido. – maldijo en voz baja ante el recordatorio, ignorado la manera en que sus labios siguieron sintiendo un hormigueo ante el recuero del beso de "La Serpiente". Había sido un rápido roce de labios, repentinamente se puso en pie y saltó casualmente por el balcón, justo cuando un frenético Theo había abierto la puerta con un contundente Alohomora e irrumpido en la habitación (seguido de cerca por una claramente angustiada Fiona Zabini, que parecía más apagada por el hecho de que Hermione no hubiera sido herida que por cualquier otra cosa).

Una vez que fue liberada del hechizo Petrificador, inmediatamente le había enviado un Patronus a Harry diciéndole que "La Serpiente" había entrado en la finca de la familia Zabini y que todos se pusieran manos a la obra. Diez minutos después todo su equipo había aparecido.

Rápidamente les había enviado el trabajo de encontrar cualquier rastro del criminal, decidida a atrapar a ese hijo de puta por haberla humillado, por lo menos.

* * *

Su Hermione era realmente algo… una líder nata y una mujer para lograr cometidos.

Los primeros Aurores en aparecer en escena ya habían estado bajo sus instrucciones en el momento en que Harry había salido de la chimenea de los Zabini, cada hombre y mujer asignados a una tarea, unos investigando la escena y otros manteniendo apartados a los invitados de la fiesta para evitar que contaminaran pruebas. Cuando hablaba, todos escuchaban. Cuando esperaba algo, todo el mundo hacia lo imposible para lograr que se hiciera. Estaba acostumbrada a la perfección y esperaba que todos a su alrededor superaran sus expectativas y con su capacidad de liderazgo y su aptitud para motivar, siempre conseguía lo que quería.

No por primera vez, Harry pensaba que su amiga sería una maldita buena Ministra. Era un animal político, astuta, inteligente y muy tenaz.

Motivo por el cual, se recordó una vez más, una relación a largo plazo entre Ron y Hermione nunca se podría haber dado.

Claro, también necesitaba alguien con quien poder relajarse y hacerla reír de vez en cuando, como Ron hacía y sí, no había duda de que se habían amado realmente entre sí. Sin embargo, Hermione era una mujer ambiciosa que le gustaba pelear y necesitaba fuego en su vida y Ron siempre había sido un hombre que había querido una relación fácil y cómoda con una mujer.

Hermione estaba destinada a la grandeza. La posición como Jefa Adjunta Del Departamento de Ley Mágica era sólo el comienzo.

Ron estaba pensando en dejar su puesto como Auror para trabajar con su hermano en la tienda de bromas porque le parecía algo más divertido que hacer y estaba cansado de la política.

Claramente, Ron no estaba destinado a serlo.

Harry, por su parte, tenía las cualidades que Hermione necesitaba en un marido: era estable, políticamente poderoso e influyente, un apoyo, tranquilo cuando estaba en casa, pero apasionado en la cama (o eso le habían dicho), leal, sabía divertirse, podía seguir el ritmo de Hermione en una conversación (la mayoría de veces) y era rico e independiente, por lo que podía permitirse el lujo de mantener un estilo de vida elevado, si eso era lo que quería.

Lo único que lo retenía era su reticencia y el mal momento.

Casi lamentó haberle dado el caso de "La Serpiente. Casi.

Un estallido de celos le sobrevino cuando, por el rabillo del ojo, vio como Theodore Nott también la observaba. Harry se recordó una vez más que Hermione había ido a esa fiesta como su cita. La manera que Hermione lucía…

¡Merlín, su vestido era suficiente para conducir a un hombre hasta la locura!

Se preguntó si esa también sería la razón del repentino interés de "La Serpiente" en ella.

* * *

Granger seguía gruñendo como una especie de gatito irritado. Era linda, aunque Draco nunca le diría eso.

\- Hermione, deja de auto-flagelarte. – dijo Theo finalmente con un suspiro de exasperación, pisando fuerte entras las cascaras de huevo que todo el mundo iba evitando – No tenías ni idea de que "La Serpiente" entraría aquí esta noche, así que nada de esto es culpa tuya.

\- Pero lo es. – argumentó, cruzando obstinadamente los brazos sobre el pecho. La acción juntó sin querer sus pechos, levantándolos y dando a todos los presentes un buen vistazo de su escote. Por supuesto, Granger era completamente inconsciente de lo que su gesto había afectado a los hombres presentes, también estaba demasiado envuelta en su día a día como para percatarse.

Bueno, si Theo podía desafiar a las aguas… Draco se aclaró la garganta y Hermione volvió la cabeza en su dirección. Su mirada le disparó dagas envenenadas, advirtiéndole de no decir nada estúpido.

\- No podías saber que iba a atacar esta noche, Granger, ya que rompe el patrón establecido. Hasta la fecha sólo ha entrado en casas en mitad de la noche cuando estaba seguro de que sus ocupantes no estarían o estarían durmiendo. Esta vez, ha entrado en una casa que estaba llena de gente.

\- Todos estaban distraídos. – le recordó ella.

\- Pero presentes, despiertos y moviéndose libremente. – insistió Draco – Y por lo tanto una posible amenaza en su descubrimiento. Tal vez deberías considerarlo desde ese ángulo. ¿Qué haría que él tomara más riesgos en ser descubierto?

Vio sombras y decisiones en las facciones de su rostro y el fuego de un desafío, más que de ira, regresó a sus ojos y supo que acababa de anotarse un punto a su favor. Finalmente.

* * *

\- Malfoy tiene razón. – dijo Anthony Goldstein. El experto en encantamientos de su equipo entró por el balcón, pareciendo perplejo.

Preparándose para la mala noticia, Hermione se sentó en un sillón desocupado.

\- ¿Qué has encontrado? – preguntó con cansancio. Se estaba haciendo tarde y toda la emoción y el alcohol de la cena la estaban dejando agotada.

La mirada de Anthony pasó hacia el único miembro de los presentes que no era parte de su equipo – Theo – con una desconfianza poco disimulada y apretando los labios en una línea firme.

Estaba en lo correcto de no dejar escapar secretos de investigación en presencia de un civil, por supuesto que lo estaba, pero Hermione estaba cansada, irritada y de mal humor. Sólo quería irse a su casa, tomar una ducha de agua caliente para lavar sus frustraciones de la noche y después quedarse dormida antes de que su cabeza golpeara con el colchón.

\- Honestamente, - murmuró, levantándose. Dirigiéndose a Anthony, preguntó - ¿Has terminado aquí?

\- Sí. – le contestó este. Supo que tenía que salir con él de allí por la actual compañía que la rodeaba.

\- Bien. Deja que el resto del equipo termine y reuníos conmigo en mi oficina en cinco minutos para el informe e intercambio de ideas. Pasa la información.

\- Lo haré. – le aseguró Goldstein y se alejó para empezar a informar al resto del personal clave el cambio de ubicación. Era hora de decirle _arrivederci_ al hogar de los Zabini.

* * *

A pesar de las protestas tanto de Theo como de Harry de que debía descansar, Hermione secamente les informó que se trataba de trabajo y que era una mujer hecha y derecha y que no necesitaba cuidados como los niños. Y así, de manera cortante les ofreció a los dos un "buenas noches" (y asintiendo en dirección a Malfoy) y se metió en la chimenea para aparecer directamente en su oficina, quitándose inmediatamente los zapatos con un gemido de alivio.

Los tacones era halagadores, pero un horror de llevar durante largos períodos de tiempo.

Ocupada frotándose la única llaga del pie, le espetó a Anthony que cerrara la puerta, para mantener la privacidad y que se sentara cuando el hombre hizo aparición.

\- ¿Y bien? – preguntó, queriendo primero su informe, ya que era el miembro más antiguo de su equipo, después de haber trabajado anteriormente con Dawlish sobre el caso (Malfoy era el fiscal, no una fuerza policial de campo, por lo que en su mente, él no contaba como "parte de su equipo").

Anthony se recostó en su asiento, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz.

\- Es una locura. – murmuró – Blaise Zabini ha sido muy complaciente y nos ha proporcionado un informe completo sobre los estados de las protecciones y como esperábamos están intactas. Nuestro hombre es o un amigo de la familia o un invitado de esta noche.

\- La lista de invitados…

\- … esta en actual posesión de Kevin Entwhistle. Él y Laura Madley están interrogando a los invitados, para asegurarse de que ninguno estaba sospechosamente ausente en el momento de tu ataque y Jack Sloper y Megan Jones están interrogando a la única persona que no aparecía en la lista.

\- ¿Un intruso? ¿Quién? – preguntó.

\- Draco Malfoy. – respondió, al parecer no muy feliz de revelar ese hecho. Hermione supuso que era porque él y Draco eran amigos, después de haber trabajado también juntos con el equipo de Dawlish. Por no hablar de que Malfoy se había ocupado de la mayoría de casos de Anthony como fiscal.

Hermione permaneció en silencio ante esa implicación.

La presencia de Draco en la fiesta de esa noche no era una prueba evidente… a pesar de que todo el mundo sabía (gracias a la reina de los chismes de la Columna Rosa del Profeta) que la amistad de Blaise y Draco había sido inestable desde la guerra.

Diablos.

\- ¿Qué más? – preguntó, su intuición le decía que Anthony tenía más información que soltar.

Tomando una profunda respiración, Anthony levantó las manos en señal de súplica.

\- Por favor, recuerda que yo sólo soy el mensajero. No me dispares. Estoy prometido.

Ahora tenía toda su atención. Se inclinó sobre la mesa, esperando esa información.

Lentamente, como si temiera que lo fuera a atacar si hacia movimientos bruscos (¿realmente parecía una criatura rabiosa?), sacó una cajita del bolsillo interior de su túnica y la colocó sobre el escritorio.

Hermione conocía esa caja.

Arrancándola de la mesa, la abrió. La pequeña estatuilla de serpiente le giñó un ojo socarronamente desde su lecho de satén.

Hermione se comprometió a dejarle un ojo negro a "La Serpiente" cuando lo atrapara. Y tal vez un labio ensangrentado, también, sólo por si acaso.

\- Esto no es todo, ¿verdad? – preguntó sin levantar la mirada, sintiendo la vacilación de Anthony – La estatuilla no es una novedad, no estarías tan reacio a soltarlo si no hubiera algo diferente esta vez.

\- Sí. – dijo, colocando una tarjeta en su escritorio – Esto estaba al lado de la caja.

Recogiendo con cuidado la tarjeta, una sensación de nerviosismo se instaló en el estómago de Hermione. La primera y la única vez que "La Serpiente" había dejado una nota fue cuando le había hecho una visita.

Con manos firmes, desenrolló el pergamino… y sintió que sus entrañas ardían cuando leyó el corto mensaje, escrito con la misma tinta verde que había usado la otra vez.

 _¿Has disfrutado de nuestro primer encuentro tanto como yo lo he hecho, mi Leona? Estoy ingeniándomelas para preparar otro entre los dos muy pronto._

 _PD: Ponte algo verde la próxima vez._

Ese hijo de puta sabía que iba a encontrarse con ella esa noche. ¡Lo había planeado!

… lo que significaba que sabía de su cita con Theo y que había sido invitada a la fiesta de los Zabini.

… Y ahora tenía sentido todo el episodio del cuarto de baño: había sido obra suya que apareciera en el tercer piso y no de Fiona Zabini.

Todo encajaba. ¡"La Serpiente" lo había arreglado todo para que se encontraran en persona no para robar un objeto muggle de incalculable valor, sino para robar un beso de sus labios nacidos de muggles!

* * *

Harry le exigió a Hermione que aceptara un equipo de seguridad como protección y cuando se negó rotundamente a ello, le había suplicado que se fuera con él a su piso hasta que "La Serpiente" fuera capturado.

\- Está claramente obsesionado contigo. – argumentó agarrando las manos de Hermione entre las suyas - ¿Quién sabe qué hará la próxima vez?

\- ¡No hará nada, Harry! No lo ves. ¡Está jugando conmigo! ¡Quiere que me sienta amenazada para cometer un error o deje completamente el caso! ¡No tiene ningún interés en mí, aparte de asegurarse de que no lo pille!

\- ¡Ha estado en tu casa! – explotó su mejor amigo, escupiendo fuego por sus ojos detrás de las gafas – Te llama "mi Leona" y cada palabra que te dirige gotea posesividad. Tu misma has dicho que se ha pasado unos valiosos minutos que podría haber usado para escapar, para tocarte. No te ha borrado su recuerdo. Te ha dejado un mensaje personal, en el que dice que planea reunirse de nuevo contigo, ¡e incluso te dice cómo vestirte para la ocasión! A mí me suena como si estuviera muy interesado personalmente en ti, Mione.

Hermione sacó poco a poco sus manos de las de él y se cruzó de brazos sobre el pecho.

\- Está intentando intimidarme y sacudir mi confianza. Eso es todo. Sabe que es mi última investigación, gracias al artículo de Skeeter y que, sin duda, le generara una gran cantidad de prensa a esta extraña cruzada en la que está metido. Como un narcisista, le excita todo este tipo de atención. También le gusta jugar y correr riesgos. ¿Quién mejor para competir con su ingenio, como declaró en la carta, que yo, una mujer con un record invicto en encerrar criminales? Si puede vencerme al mantenerme sin resolver el caso y arrestarlo antes de que decida seguir a más, llegaría a poner un punto negro en mi expediente, en la reputación de esta división y en el liderazgo del Ministerio. – con un gesto exasperado se apartó unos rizos rebeldes de la cara – Tal vez ese sea su objetivo final; avergonzar a Kingsley y tú y yo sólo somos los garabatos y dibujos del medio, como se suele decir.

\- Nunca mostró ningún interés en Dawlish o en la investigación, hasta que tú te hiciste cargo. – le recordó sombríamente Harry.

Hermione empezó a reír, haciendo un gesto desdeñoso.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no mostró ningún interés entonces! ¿Quién iba a preocuparse porque Dawlish resolviera el caso? – levantó una mano para que Harry dejara de luchar contra ella – Deja de preocuparte por mí, Harry. Estaré bien. Pude manejar a Bellatrix Lestrange, así que creo que puedo manejar a otro monstruo que viste de negro.

Harry no se tranquilizó. Sus manos se negaban a relajarse. Estaban apretadas en puños descansando en la parte superior de sus muslos. Su mandíbula estaba tensa y su boca en una línea firme en su rostro. Podía sentir la tensión en su organismo, tanto como lo había hecho el último año de guerra, cuando un furioso Ron les había dejado en la estacada y cada día parecía más y más sombrío. ¿Cómo podía decirle que a pesar de encontrarla una bruja muy competente y poderosa, había una parte de él que _siempre_ quería protegerla?

La expresión de Hermione se suavizó, a sentir y observar su frustración sobre su rechazo. Uno de sus delicados dedos, manchados de tinta se extendió para acariciar su sien y seguir la línea de su mandíbula.

\- Estoy bien. Te lo prometo.

Los ojos de Harry se cerraron y se inclinó contra su mano, dejando escapar su aliento.

\- No puedo… no puedo perderte, Mione. Eres demasiado importante para mí. No quiero que acabes herida.

\- Nadie me va a hacer daño, Harry. "La Serpiente" es un ladrón, sí, pero no un violador ni un asesino. Nunca ha hecho daño físico a ninguna de sus víctimas y el nivel de agresión no se ajusta a su perfil. Se cree Robin Hood, no Hannibal Lecter. Pero si te hace sentir mejor, en el momento que me sienta asustada por algo de lo que haga, haré las maletas y me quedaré contigo. ¿Te parece?

Harry cubrió la mano de Hermione con la suya, aumentando la presión de su palma contra su mejilla, sosteniéndola allí suavemente. Una pequeña sonrisa cubrió sus labios.

\- Gracias.

* * *

Después de su conversación con Harry, Hermione había intentado hacer algo de trabajo, pero su mente estaba llena de recuerdos de "La Serpiente".

Se enorgullecía de ser una profesional. Conocía todos los detalles de las actividades de un criminal, no importaba cuán minúsculos fueran en la determinación de sus motivos y de sus víctimas potenciales. Sin embargo, por su vida, no podía decidirse a admitirle a cualquiera, especialmente a Harry, lo que "La Serpiente" le había hecho antes de saltar por el balcón. Ese beso parecía demasiado privado como para compartirlo.

Además, si su sobreprotector amigo supiera la verdad, trasladaría todas sus cosas hasta su apartamento antes de que pudiera siquiera pronunciar la palabra _"Lumos"_. También acabaría contratando un grupo especializado de protección a su espalda vigilando cada paso hasta que se volviera loca y todos ellos acabaran asesinados o "La Serpiente" capturado.

La restricción de su libertad personal – por no hablar de la posibilidad de ser retirada del caso en su totalidad, si los de arriba decidían que la obsesión de "La Serpiente" con ella estaba rozando algún limite peligroso – era algo que nunca permitiría. Este caso era suyo. Tenía la intención de salir de la División de Aurores con un récord impecable de capturas criminales, no importaba lo que costara.

* * *

 _El aliento de Hermione se atascó en su garganta al escuchar unos pasos que se acercaban desde fuera._

 _La sombra de un hombre de repente se cernió sobre ella. Era él… "La Serpiente"._

 _¿Sus encantadores ojos claros, eran azules, verde claro o grises? ¿Por qué no podía decidirlo? Se agachó donde ella yacía, languideciendo por encima de sus partes más íntimas, hasta que finalmente se detuvo en su boca._

 _\- Parece que nuestro momento ha llegado a su fin. – dijo, suspirando con desaliento – Esperaba que se alargara, pero… - levantó la cabeza, mirando por encima de su hombro hacia la puerta, donde los ruidos de personas que se acercaban cada vez se hacían más fuertes._

 _Por alguna insondable razón, pensó que sonaba realmente decepcionado. ¡Qué absurdo!_

 _Sus dedos vestidos de cuero agarraron su barbilla, bajado su rostro hasta que estuvieron a un milímetro de distancia. El estómago de Hermione revoloteó y el corazón le dio un vuelco al sentir su fresco aliento acariciar sus labios. ¡Merlín, prácticamente podía saborearlo!_

 _\- Volveré a verte pronto. – le prometió. Su mandíbula estaba apretada de la tensión y sus ojos relucían con la fuerza de la resolución – Espérame, mi dulce Leona._

 _Acortó el último milímetro, reclamando sus labios. Su boca era suave, pero posesiva al morderle suavemente el labio inferior, para luego lamerla con su húmeda lengua. En el fondo de su mente, Hermione tenía el fugaz pensamiento de que no debería estar disfrutando tanto de su atención como lo estaba haciendo._

 _Un sonido de frustración escapó de sus labios al no poder separarle los labios por su estado petrificado. Se alejó, su respiración era irregular y parecía nervioso._

 _\- Pronto._

 _Su promesa la hizo temblar._

 _Estaba igualmente sorprendida y avergonzada al darse cuenta de que no era miedo lo que estremecía sus entrañas. No, era anticipación._

* * *

La ensoñación se desvaneció, pero el recuerdo de los labios suaves y flexibles de "La Serpiente" sobre los de ella envió un duro tirón de excitación directamente hasta su centro. Todo su cuerpo ardió en calor, estaba húmeda.

Dios, esto era malo. De repente, estaba temblando de pies a cabeza con la necesidad de follar, como si el sexo fuera una droga y como un adicto, necesitaba solucionarlo. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Era esto lo que pasaba cuando el reloj biológico de una mujer comenzaba a correr? Era demasiado pronto para que algo así comenzara… ¿no?

La verdad era que, desde que había visto a Draco Malfoy follándose a la zorra de su ex secretaria en su oficina, había estado constantemente pensando en sexo y había acabado masturbándose a veces hasta tres veces al día (cuando y si podía encontrar un momento muy privado y podía bloquear la puerta de su oficina). Cada vez era más patética.

Pues bien, dado el estado en el que se encontraba, sin duda no conseguiría trabajar más en esos momentos. Necesitaba un aperitivo y un descanso para tomarse un café y darse un respiro del papeleo. De pronto se levantó, guardando los papeles en el cajón superior de su escritorio, lo bloqueó y agarró su bolso.

Mientras se dirigía hacia la cafetería del Ministerio, su interior gruñía. ¿Cómo podía sentirse atraída por un _criminal_ de los bajos fondos? Porque lo estaba, no había que negarlo. Podía mentirle todo lo que quería a Harry sobre ese hecho, pero en su corazón, Hermione sabía que nunca podría mentirse a sí misma. Su evidente interés por ella era halagador, en lugar de incómodo, como debía ser y su cuerpo se tensaba ante la sola idea de su atractivo, su voz baja, sus manos suaves y sus satinados y calientes labios.

 _"_ _¡Necesito unas vacaciones! ¡Una vez que este caso termine, me voy!",_ pensó. Tenía que conseguir sacarse a "La Serpiente" (y a Malfoy y a Theo y cualquier otro hombre del planeta) de su sistema o se arriesgaba a perder la cabeza. Una magnifica playa extranjera con algún hombre extranjero le haría maravillas, creía con firmeza.

Su ruta la llevaba a pasar directamente por la oficina de Malfoy. Esperaba que el estúpido rubio no estuviera merodeando por fuera de su oficina como se había vuelto propenso a hacer, como hacia realmente cada día y ella necesitaba la cabeza clara. La tendencia de Malfoy de sacarla de quicio, por no hablar de la manera que afectaba a su cuerpo, no era algo que necesitara en ese momento.

Por suerte, no había nadie en el pasillo justo en ese momento, ni en las afueras de su oficina, donde eran recibidos los visitantes y se les decía que esperaran y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio… antes de darse cuenta de alguien que no estaba allí, pero que debería estarlo.

Como, su secretaria.

Al igual que su predecesora, Rose Zeller era una bruja hermosa y estaba claro desde la primera vez que Hermione había bajado a hablar con Malfoy y se había reunido con el reemplazo de Astoria, que la mujer también estaba completamente embobada por su jefe. En los últimos días, Hermione había sentido una llamarada de molestia cada vez que pasaba por delante de su despacho y pillaba al hombre sentado en el borde del escritorio de Rose, coqueteando con la rubia de fresa.

Inconscientemente ralentizó sus pasos, deteniéndose en la puerta exterior de la oficina, agudizando el oído para escuchar cualquier ruido anormal procedente del interior. Afortunadamente, la mayoría de la gente parecía estar en el almuerzo y así que mientras se arrastraba hacia la puerta de su despacho, su atroz comportamiento estaba pasando desapercibido.

No había ido tan lejos como para apoyar la oreja contra la puerta… no lo necesitó. Unos suaves gemidos y un rítmico golpeteo salían desde dentro del despacho de Malfoy y fue todo lo que necesitó oír para saber dónde estaba en esos momentos la señorita Zeller.

Sintiéndose estúpida e irracionalmente cabreada, se alejó de allí a pasos fuertes, con su estado de ánimo aun peor que antes.

¿Qué había esperado? Malfoy era un completo cerdo.

* * *

Con la cabeza inclinada observando la carpeta entre sus manos y el ceño fruncido, Draco se apresuró hacia su oficina. Zeller había cometido varias faltas de ortografía en el último informe que le había dictado y era necesario que lo corrigiera inmediatamente.

Cuando llegó a la puerta exterior de su oficina, levantó la cabeza justo a tiempo de ver un familiar conjunto de rizos castaños azotándose a la vuelta de la esquina, alejándose de allí.

Granger. Probablemente dirigiéndose a almorzar. Se preguntó si se había dejado caer por su despacho, tal vez en busca de un compañero de comida.

No, eso sería demasiado esperar, ¿verdad?

* * *

Aún malhumorada después de haber consumido todo un croissant de jamón y queso y una pequeña rebanada de pastel de manzana (no estaba mal para una cafetería publica, tenía que admitirlo), Hermione hizo el camino de regreso a su oficina con el corazón encogido. Mientras vagaba por los pasillos del Ministerio en una nueva ruta hacia el Nivel Dos, iba debatiendo las virtudes de saltarse el resto de la jornada laboral y marcharse directamente a Flourish y Blotts, en el Callejón Diagon. Necesitaba algo de terapia inmediatamente y los libros siempre la animaban; se trataba de un problema de salud mental.

Decidiéndose por esa idea, abrió rápidamente la puerta de su oficina, para escribirle una apresurada nota a Harry contándole el problema de su dolor de cabeza.

Se adelantó dos pasos en su interior y se detuvo completamente.

Harry con la expresión fría estaba sentado en una de las dos sillas de huéspedes ante su escritorio, con las manos fuertemente entrelazadas en la superficie. En la otra silla estaba sentado Malfoy, con su traje carbón y camisa blanca impecables (como si no se hubiera estado tirando a su secretaria hacía apenas media hora). Sus manos estaban punteando y su expresión era cuidadosamente neutral.

La atención de ambos estaba centrada en un enorme jarrón de cristal que estaba asentado en el centro de su escritorio. Contenía tres docenas de orquídeas blancas; su flor favorita. Una cinta verde esmeralda se envolvía alrededor del florero y apoyado contra él había un sobre color crema.

El sobre ya había sido abierto; lo que significaba que alguien ya había leído la tarjeta. Por el aspecto de las caras de Harry y Malfoy, no era difícil de adivinar la identidad de los fisgones.

Al darse cuenta de que no era el momento de indignarse con Harry por haber abierto su correo personal (ya le cantaría las cuarenta más tarde cuando Malfoy no estuviera presente), acabó de entrar en su despacho y cerró la puerta, segura de que eso requería un poco de intimidad. Cruzó la distancia hasta su escritorio y cogió el sobre.

Abriéndolo y sacando la tarjeta, su rostro palideció mientras leía las palabras escritas en una familiar tinta verde:

 _Has estado acechando mis noches al cerrar los ojos, mi preciosa niña. ¿Tú también has estado soñando conmigo?_

* * *

 **JAJAJA, sé que esto no era lo que esperabais, perooo todo llegará os lo aseguro y queda muy poco para ello. ¿Qué pensáis de La Serpiente? Creo que podemos descartar a uno de los sospechosos, ¿no? ;D**

 **Espero que os haya gustado, nos vemos el lunes (aunque con Lady of the Lake).**

 **¡Besis!**

 **Contestación a los reviews sin cuenta:**

 **kary:** JAJAJA Sí se quedó en la mejor parte, pero es que fue la única parte... xD Os deja la miel en la boca para que anheléis el momento, pero tranquila que todo llegará y bueno ya me contarás tus teorías sobre La Serpiente ;) Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y muchas gracias por el review! Besotes!

 **Guest:** Tranquilaa que el capítulo de Lady of the Lake lo subiré el luness :D pero mucha gente me ha pedido este hoy, i'm so sorry :3, pero no vas a tener que esperar mucho ;) y gracias a ti por dedicarme esas palabras, para mies un placer traeros estás historias! Besotes!

 **Vanne:** Pues aquí teneis el siguiente capítulo, estoy segura de que no era lo que esperabais, pero tranquila que todo llegará y más pronto de lo que parece ;) Besotes!

 **Kyanemili:** Pues aquí tienes otro más, sé que no es lo que esperabais, pero como suelen decir: lo bueno se hace esperar ;) y te aseguro que ya no queda nada :) Besotes!

 **SALESIA:** OOhh, he echado de menos tu comentario T-T jajaja pero bueno, sea como sea siempre estás ahí :3 te adoroo! espero que disfrutaras del ultimo capítulo y de este, aunque sé que seguramente no era lo que esperabas, pero todo llegará, sólo un poco de paciencia más ;) Espero leer tus teorías sobre La Serpiente después de este cap ;) ¡Besotes cielooooOO!


	13. Capítulo 12

**¡Holas chiquis!**

 **Bien, vamos a por las advertencias que se están haciendo comunes xD Esta historia, en la versión original tiene escenas cortadas que FF eliminó por contenido demasiado explicito y la autora decidió colgar la versión completa de esos capítulos en su blog personal, bien, yo me voy a arriesgar a ponerlas al completo, porque si soy sincera creo que incluso yo misma he escrito contenido más explicito, pero bueno, nunca se sabe. Crucemos los dedos para que no pase ;)**

 **Dicho esto, este capítulo contiene una de esas escena cortadas, leer el capítulo bajo vuestro propio riesgo.**

 **¡Disfrutad!**

 ** _ **Disclaimer: Ni los personaje** s_ _que le pertenecen a la maravillosa_ _J.K Rowling_ _ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a waterflower20_ _(encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 _ **.- Una historia de waterflower20 -.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

Harry estaba casi imposible de tranquilizar después del opulento gesto del ladrón.

No eran sólo las flores o el hecho de que de alguna manera "La Serpiente" había logrado colarse allí y llegar hasta su oficina – en el corazón del Ministerio – sin que nadie lo viera o dejar su último clavo en su ataúd proverbial, no. Lo que realmente había conseguido sacar su ira a relucir había sido la tarjeta.

Ya no se podía negar por más tiempo que "La Serpiente" estaba intensamente interesado en ella a nivel personal. Esto ya no sólo se trataba de trabajo, como Harry había señalado acertadamente (gritado, era más acertado). Esto era por la seguridad de Hermione ante un criminal desconocido, posiblemente desquiciado y claramente obsesivo cuyo ego estaba fuera de control.

Ese estúpido criminal estaba haciendo de la vida de la castaña un infierno con sus atenciones no deseadas.

Por su parte, Malfoy había manejado la revelación de que ella estaba siendo atacada por "La Serpiente" de una manera un poco más tranquila, más racional: simplemente le había aconsejado que tuviera más cuidado a Harry y que considerara la posibilidad de utilizar el interés del ladrón como palanca de presión. Entonces, se puso en pie y se despidió de ambos, lanzando una última mirada, con curiosidad por encima de su hombro.

Típicamente Slytherin.

Durante una hora después de eso, ella y Harry se habían enzarzado en una pelea a gritos que seguramente se escuchó en los diez niveles (y en las células de contención del nivel inferior a los tribunales) del Ministerio. Hermione se negaba rotundamente a mudarse a Grimmauld Place con él o a aceptar un guardaespaldas en sus 24/7. Sin embargo, había concedido proteger mejor su casa y un rastreador mágico sobre su persona, para asegurar su rápida localización, por muy poco probable que pudiera parecer ese acto.

Harry no había estado de acuerdo con el poco compromiso de Hermione.

Sin embargo, en el momento en que Harry había amenazado con retirarla del caso, Hermione había puesto un límite y había puesto el pie firmemente en el suelo, negándose a ser intimidada por él en un curso de acción que a) le haría parecer una frágil flor, incapaz de ejercer la impresionante magia de su repertorio, y b) reduciría su capacidad de llevar adecuadamente a cabo la investigación. ¿Y si hubiera tenido que ir de incógnito a seguir a "La Serpiente" de vuelta a su guarida? No podría hacerlo muy bien con un montón de matones (como a Ron le gustaba llamar a los magos de protección) pisando a paso firme detrás de su espalda.

Aun así, el Niño-Que-Simplemente-No-Aceptaba-Un-No-Por-Respuesta, no había renunciado. Había sacado la artillería pesada y había convocado al Ministro, le presentó a Kingsley las tres tarjetas que el ladrón le había dejado a Hermione y le informó a su jefe que sospechaba que "La Serpiente" podría haber desarrollado una obsesión con su perseguidora. Entonces, opinó que dados los recientes acontecimientos, sentía que ya no era prudente o seguro que Hermione dirigiera la investigación.

Hermione había refutado sus argumentos con lógica y realidad, en lugar de emocionalmente.

Afortunadamente para la castaña, el Ministro se había puesto de su parte. Con calma, casi con dulzura, Shacklebolt le informó a Harry que, a pesar de la obsesión de "La Serpiente", estaba de acuerdo con la evaluación de Hermione de que el criminal no era de perfil peligroso. Sentía que el ladrón estaba más interesado en jugar al gato y al ratón que de realmente hacer daño y había anunciado que tal arrogancia les convenía a sus propósitos perfectamente.

\- Si está demasiado centrado en intentar ser más listo que nuestra Hermione, entonces está obligado a tropezar con el tiempo. Todos los criminales narcisistas lo hacen, ¿no? Sólo hay que mirar a los hermanos Lestrange.

La arrogancia de los hermanos había llevado a Hermione a localizarlos y finalmente capturarlos, como Kingsley había señalado acertadamente.

\- No obstante, con el fin de hacer bien este trabajo, necesitamos a Hermione en el equipo. Ella tiene la experiencia, la inteligencia y las habilidades de liderazgo para atrapar a nuestro hombre. – continuó su jefe sin piedad – Es una Auror experimentada, una heroína de guerra y una bruja poderosa. Sabe perfectamente que es lo mejor para sí misma, Harry y si ella piensa que puede manejar las atenciones del criminal, entonces que así sea. Me inclino por dejarla en esto, mientras vosotros dos estabais a lo vuestro el señor Malfoy me ha aconsejado. Creo que su obsesión por Hermione es una pieza de nuestro arsenal que no debemos desperdiciar, y si es necesario, para atraparlo.

En un intento de detener la explosión de Harry, Kingsley le hizo prometer a Hermione que si en algún momento se sentía insegura y con miedo, se lo comunicaría de inmediato a ambos. Su seguridad era más importante que la captura del ladrón, reiteró el hombre.

Sonriéndole dulcemente a su inesperado aliado, Hermione hizo esa promesa y después anunció sus intenciones de tomarse el resto del día libre, alegando un dolor de cabeza por todos los gritos que Harry y ella se habían lanzado el uno al otro. De buena gana, su superior le había concedido ese día libre y acompañó a un sepulcral Harry Potter hasta fuera de la oficina. Evitó los ojos de su amigo mientras salía, reacia a hacer frente a la traición que sabía que sus ojos verdes reflejarían.

Las intenciones de Harry podrían haber sido buenas, pero estaba bastante enfadada de que hubiera intentado apartarla del caso. No estaba segura de que perdonarse fuera a ser fácil esta vez entre ellos.

Fiel a su palabra, en el momento que se quedó sola en su oficina, le escribió un memorándum a Anthony haciéndole saber que podría recurrir a ella en su casa si algo pasaba y luego le envió una invitación a Ginny para la cena de esa noche.

Lo que necesitaba en ese momento era un baño caliente y una aspirina.

* * *

Suspirando pesadamente, se hundió en la bañera llena de humeante agua. La esencia a vainilla, lavanda y aceites de miel de baño se colaron por sus fosas nasales, relajándola. El agua caliente alivió sus músculos tensos, teniendo un efecto calmante en su temperamento y por primera vez en el día, dejó que su ira fluyera de su cuerpo.

Primero Malfoy con su secretaria, después Harry y su intimidación. Qué día…

Inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás, cerró los ojos y se dejó ir en paz.

 _Ring-ring-ring-ring_

El sonido del teléfono la sacó de su estado de descanso y Hermione se percató que había estado a punto de dormirse en la bañera. Maldiciendo en voz baja, agarró su varita del mostrador del baño y calentó el agua que se había enfriado antes de convocar su teléfono inalámbrico desde la sala de estar.

La puerta del baño estaba abierta de par en par por lo que el teléfono llegó hasta ella con facilidad. Al vivir sola, no veía ninguna razón para cerrar las puertas del interior de su apartamento, especialmente porque ninguno de sus amigos sería tan grosero como para aparecer por Red Flu sin avisar primero, a menos que hubiera alguna emergencia.

Agarrando el teléfono en el aire, se relajó de nuevo en la bañera y pulso el botón de responder.

\- ¿Hola?

Silencio.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?

El sonido de una suave respiración saludó a sus oídos.

\- ¿Quién eres? Contesta.

Una suave risa llegó a través del auricular, que reconoció al instante de la fiesta en casa de los Zabini. Se quedó sin aliento, su cuerpo se tensó y su mano agarró el teléfono con más firmeza.

\- Tú, bastardo.

\- _¿Ya lo has averiguado, mi Leona?_

Sin lugar a dudas, era "La Serpiente".

Mirando la bata de baño, ya estaba pensando en lo rápido que podría alertar a Anthony y si de alguna manera pudiera rastrear la llamada.

\- _Yo no me molestaría._ – su voz sonaba divertida. Era evidente que había adivinado sus intenciones – _Este teléfono es imposible de rastrear. Lo tomé de un agradable muggle. De un alto perfil, si sabes a lo que me refiero. Así que, ¿por qué no te ahorras la molestia y simplemente disfrutas conversando conmigo un minuto o dos?_

\- No tengo conversaciones con delincuentes pervertidos. – tragó saliva, debatiendo mentalmente que hacer. Sus palabras implicaban que el muggle cuyo teléfono había tomado "prestado" era una figura importante, por lo que probablemente era uno de esos dispositivos de alta tecnología que ni incluso la magia podía rastrear. No había ninguna razón para dudar de él, "La Serpiente" no era un mentiroso, simplemente un ladrón. Además, era malvadamente inteligente. Si hubiera una sola posibilidad de que lo atraparan, no la habría llamado en absoluto.

\- _¿Pervertido? Me hieres, mi dulce chica. ¿No nos divertimos la otra noche?_

Hermione gruñó.

\- Me Petrificaste y procediste a asaltarme. Yo no lo llamaría diversión. De ninguna manera.

\- _Vamos, vamos, no seas tan dura. Ambos sabemos que disfrutaste de mis atenciones._

\- ¿Yo? – dijo recostándose hacia atrás, sintiendo un rubor en su piel ante su confidencia. No era tan transparente… ¿verdad? - ¿Y cómo sabes eso? Por si no lo recuerdas, estaba _Petrificada_. ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que no estaba gritando en mi cabeza que te detuvieras?

\- _Tu vestido era muy fino, mi Leona y no llevabas sujetador. Es posible que no fueras capaz de verbalizar tu placer, pero tus pezones erectos eran una sólida prueba de que encontrabas disfrute de mi toque y mi beso. Además, podía oler con facilidad tu excitación. Sin bragas… tsk-tsk._

Su voz rezumaba sexo e insinuaba diversión. Hermione sintió que todo su cuerpo se ruborizaba y la vergüenza corría por ella. Decía la verdad, se había excitado a fondo con sus suaves caricias sobre su cara y su garganta y por el suave calor de su boca sobre la suya, pero estaría condenada si admitirá tal pensamiento en voz alta.

\- Eres un despreciable sinvergüenza…

\- _No te preocupes, preciosa. No le diré a nadie que te gusta estar sometida. Será nuestro pequeño secreto._

Su voz ronca había bajado hasta ser un murmullo meloso, por lo que la parte inferior de su cuerpo cosquilleó y sus músculos internos se contrajeron de deseo.

\- Cállate. No tienes derecho a decir esas cosas de mí…

\- _Tengo todo el derecho. –_ dijo con facilidad, firmemente contrarrestando – _Eres mía._

Hermione se rió con dureza.

\- Estás delirante. Yo no soy tuya, y nunca formaría ningún tipo de relación con un delincuente.

\- _Oh, mi dulce chica, ¿no estás cansada de mentirte a ti misma?_

\- No lo hago.

\- _Pero si lo haces. –_ argumentó – _Siempre, te niegas lo que realmente quieres, lo que tu cuerpo necesita, te engañas a ti misma con el pensamiento de que los hombres como tus juguetes son suficientes para satisfacer tu hambre, pero ambos sabemos que eres una golosa, al igual que yo. Tú quieres, deseas más. Ya no quieres más sexo ordinario. Necesitas un hombre que asuma la responsabilidad de tu placer en sus manos sin pestañear y con mucho cuidado, sacar tus deseos más oscuros y ofrecértelos._

 _\- ¿_ Mi-mis deseos más oscuros? – preguntó Hermione, casi sin aliento y en estado de shock porque la conociera tanto - ¿Cuáles… cuáles son?

\- _Quieres que alguien te robe todo ese control duramente ganado y que llene tus días y noches de un placer sin fin. Deseas ser tomada en todos los sentidos… incluso si está prohibido. Quieres estar atrapada y atada, para sentir el agujón de una palma cubierta de cuero sobre tu delicioso trasero, con los ojos vendados y Silenciada, obligada a confiar, ver como tu cuerpo se abre y es usado por otra persona para vuestro placer. Estás cansada de ser siempre responsable, la digna de confianza, la que siempre, siempre tiene el control. Quieres arrodillarte y obedecer. Lo que necesita mi dulce, dulce niña, es ser dominada por un hombre que sepa apreciar y atender todos tus caprichos, mientras se adueña de ti, en cuerpo y alma. Es por eso que me necesitas. Te daré eso y mucho más, si tú quieres; sólo tienes que decir "sí"._

Querido Merlín… ¿Cómo había podido ese completo desconocido – un hombre al que sólo había visto una vez y cuya identidad era un misterio – descubrir sus deseos más escandalosos? Nadie, y se refería a _nadie_ , conocía sus fantasías más sucias. Nunca se lo había contado a nadie, ya que sabía que sería rechazada por la mayoría de personas "normales". Pero no podía evitarlo; sus necesidades sexuales la avergonzaban y emocionaban al mismo tiempo y la dejaban insoportablemente húmeda y compungida con tal ardor que sentía que un simple toque podría hacer que implosionara.

No es que no hubiera intentado abordar el tema una o dos veces con Ron – que había sido, después de todo, la única relación con la que había llegado a pensar en matrimonio en algún momento – pero había parecido que no comprendía realmente lo que quería. El sexo en el huerto de sus padres había sido la cima de sus hazañas sexuales, y en aquel momento, Hermione había sido demasiado tímida e inexperta para sentarse y explicarle que no tenía interés en la exploración de escenarios sexuales alternativos, algunos de los cuales se considerarían un poco perversos.

Sólo una vez, hacía seis meses, se había atrevido a buscar activamente un hombre que pudiera darle lo que ella quería. Aun recordaba vívidamente el club BDSM que había visitado; el pesado olor a sudor, a cuero y la esencia de sexo que se respiraba en el ambiente había sido una mezcla embriagadora para sus sentidos. La manera en que ese hombre alto y enmascarado la había tocado había sido firme, pero suave, cada una de sus caricias y cachetadas, le dejaban una caliente marca en su piel. La había llevado a las habitaciones privadas en la parte de atrás, instintivamente sabiendo que no iba a disfrutar a sabiendas de que los demás podrían ver su iniciación en ese mundo. La había llevado al éxtasis, una y otra y otra vez, esa noche. Después, el hombre la había desatado y había aliviado los dolores de sus muñecas con pequeños besos con la boca abierta. Había tomado su cuerpo lentamente, ayudándola a sentarse y comprobando que no tuviera más lesiones.

Había sido la mejor y más movida noche de su vida.

Sin embargo, la había echado a perder. Cuando le había preguntado si podría volver a verla, la realidad de lo que acababa de hacer la había golpeado como una tonelada de ladrillos. Había dejado que un completo desconocido la atara, la nalgueara y se la follara con más fuerza de lo que nunca había probado. Le había dejado que estuviera con ella y dentro de ella. Lo había probado. Ni siquiera conocía su nombre o su aspecto. Avergonzada por su extrema perversidad, soltó alguna excusa por haber cometido ese error, se vistió a tientas y se había largado del club como si la persiguieran unos perros infernales. Se marchó a casa y lloró, dividida entre lo que había deseado y anhelado y por la moral que le habían criado para tener.

Y allí estaba de nuevo, escuchando proposiciones de un hombre extraño, que no sólo conocía sus inclinaciones ocultas, si no que también parecía muy emocionado de probarlas. Lástima que estuviera en el lado equivocado de la ley. No iba a arruinar su carrera por una aventura con el delincuente que tenía el trabajo de capturar y llevar ante la justicia.

Había llegado el momento de acabar con esa fascinación, antes de que el temor de comprometer sus principios se hiciera realidad. Con su cuerpo encendido actualmente, sería demasiado fácil ceder a lo que "La Serpiente" le estaba ofreciendo. Y ese era un riesgo que no podía permitirse el lujo de tomar.

\- Estás delirando. Yo no quiero nada de eso. – afirmó, intentando sonar fría y no afectada pero escuchó que su voz temblaba al final.

\- _Deja de mentir. –_ le ordenó en un gruñido que llegó directamente a su centro – _No soy ninguno de tus conservadores y mojigatos amigos, que saltarían ante la oportunidad de juzgarte. Puedes pensar que no te conozco, pero sí. Te conozco mejor de lo que crees._

 _-_ Tú no sabes nada…

\- _Sé que eres una apasionada en todos los aspectos de tu vida, no sólo en el trabajo. Sé que eres hermosa, pero que sigues siendo insegura. Sé que tu piel se siente como el satén y que tu sabor es dulce. Sé cuando estás excitada, tu respiración se acelera y la cima de tus pechos se llena de sangre. Sé que estás avergonzada por tus necesidades sexuales, y que piensas que son antinaturales. Sé que ninguno de tus antiguos amantes te ha tratado como tú deseas y que la falta de química sexual es la responsable de que pongas fin a la mayor parte de tus relaciones, a pesar de las demás excusas que te dijiste a ti misma y a tus amigos. Sé que estás disfrutando de hablar conmigo en estos momentos y que el temblor de tu voz no es de ira, sino de lujuria reprimida. Tu mente puede decirte que no soy el adecuado para ti, pero tu cuerpo me anhela._

\- N-no. – negó falsamente, cerrando los ojos. En su corazón, sabía que él tenía razón. ¡Estaba tan, _tan_ en lo cierto!

\- _Dime, mi Leona, ¿estás mojada para mí? Alcánzate entre las piernas y tócate tu precioso centro. Dime si estás mojada o no. Apuesto a que lo estás._

Oh, Dios.

Sus muslos temblaban y Hermione se mordió el labio, su mente gritaba por colgar… y su corazón y su cuerpo anhelaban saber más de lo que ese sensual y oscuro hombre, tenía que ofrecerle.

No sabía cómo había podido descubrir sus secretos más íntimos, per le había dado poder sobre ella. Si lo decidía, podría humillarla y burlarse de ella con el conocimiento. ¿Quién la tomaría enserio si se hacía de conocimiento público que disfrutaba de que su culo se sonrojara bajo la mano de un hombre? Iba a perder todo el respeto.

Lagrimas avergonzadas y temerosas quemaban sus ojos.

\- _No tengas miedo, princesa. –_ su tono de voz era suave y relajante – _No se lo diré a nadie. Te doy mi palabra._

Una risa ahogada se le escapó.

\- ¡La palabra de un ladrón!

\- _Soy un hombre de honor. Tú, mejor que nadie, sabes por qué les estoy robando._

 _-_ Robar a los ricos para devolver a los pobres. – espetó – Lo entiendo, de verdad. No obstante, sigues sin hacer bien las cosas.

\- _Estoy al tanto, pero sé que es la única manera de que paguen lo que han hecho. Con tal de mantener las respetables apariencias públicas y hacer frecuentes donaciones a campañas políticas y organizaciones de caridad, el Ministerio no los castigará. Tú eres una excepción a la regla y una fuerza a tener en cuenta para todas las cosas, mi Leona, pero aun así te tomaría más de una década hacer cambios notables en el panorama político actual. El cambio lleva su tiempo y yo soy un hombre impaciente tratándose de esta causa. No estoy dispuesto a dejar que los… esos estafadores desfilen a mi alrededor sin un triste tirón de orejas por sus actividades delictivas. –_ ahora parecía furioso, su pesada respiración y su voz era un siseo peligroso – _Lo que han hecho desde las sombras; la ruina financiera a propósito de sus vidas, el apoyo secreto para aquellos que derrocarían el Ministerio y el mal uso de la magia en los que no tienen la capacidad de defenderse de todo para su propio beneficio financiero personal, ha sido tan malo como todo lo que Un Mortífago hizo, sólo que mucho más reservados y hábilmente disfrazados._

 _-_ Tú… le has dado muchas vueltas a esto, veo. – afirmó, con la esperanza de convencer a su delincuente de hablar sobre el caso, en lugar de las inclinaciones de dormitorio.

Parecía que había recuperado algo de control en sí mismo, por su voz calmada.

\- _Piensa en ello, mi Leona: lo que les robo es de origen muggle; objetos robados directamente por ellos o por algún antepasado lejano o comprados a otros quienes venden los bienes con pleno conocimiento de su estado malversado. Están lejos de ser inocentes. Si yo lo veo, ¿por qué no lo hace el Ministerio? ¿Por qué no actúan para recuperar esos bienes y devolverlos a sus legítimos propietarios?_

 _-_ Porque es ilegal ir y hundirte en la cabeza de una persona sin una causa probable. – le informó - ¿Cómo sabes que esos artículos son robados? ¿Cómo sabes que no estaban legítimamente adquiridos?

 _\- Encuéntrame una factura de venta de cualquiera de esos objetos y te lo concederé. –_ la contraatacó – _Y si estás tan interesada en ver terminado mi actual trabajo como ladrón, ¿por qué no convences a tu jefe de utilizar la excusa de artefacto oscuro para conseguir ordenes de registro y echar un vistazo a los hogares y las bóvedas de estas personas? Lo has hecho un par de veces en el pasado, por lo que recuerdo. Simplemente comienza a inundar el mercado de objetos mágicos oscuros. Eso te dará la excusa para iniciar la investigación._

 _-_ Eso es… - hizo una pausa, realmente considerando la idea – Eso es realmente brillante, sino un poco deshonesto.

\- _"Las necesidades mandan cuando el diablo conduce". –_ citó el dicho muggle, con una sonrisa tierna.

Cuanto más consideraba su propuesta, más realmente se le calentaba la idea.

\- Como has dicho, si pudiéramos echar un vistazo a los alijos secretos de estas familias de sangre pura bajo los auspicios de la búsqueda de artefactos oscuros y nos encontráramos los objetos robados, entonces estaríamos obligados a investigar y devolver cualquier artículo que consideremos robados a sus propietarios correspondientes. ¡Entonces podrías abandonar!

Y ya no sería un sospechoso; ¡lo que significaba que sería libre de hablar con él sobre su oferta!

Emocionada, se sentó, haciendo que el agua de la bañera salpicara hasta el suelo y que el aire fresco rozara sus sensibles pezones. Con una maldición, volvió a recostarse.

La respiración de "La Serpiente" sonó repentinamente estrangulada detrás de la línea y Hermione pensó que le podría estar dando un ataque o algo.

\- _¿Estás tomando un baño? –_ preguntó con voz ahogada.

Incómodamente, Hermione se removió en el agua.

\- Ehh, sí.

\- _Oh, traviesa, traviesa descarada._

Hermione tragó saliva.

\- _¿Disfrutas hablando conmigo desnuda?_

 _-_ ¡Tú me has llamado! – se defendió, lamiéndose los labios inconscientemente.

\- _No me imaginé que contestarías si estabas tomando un baño. Aunque, debo decir, que no me quejo._

\- Bueno, suena como si lo estuvieras haciendo.

\- _Mis disculpas, mi audaz Leona. Confía en mí, estoy muy, muy feliz en estos momentos. De hecho, creo que debería equilibrar el terreno de juego._

 _-_ ¿De qué estás hablando?

El silencio la saludó y su curiosidad se disparó. ¿Qué estaría haciendo ese loco hombre?

\- _Ahh, mucho mejor._

\- ¿Qué has hecho? – preguntó sin aliento ante todas las posibilidades.

\- _Desnudarme. No me parece justo que tú estés completamente desnuda y yo vestido._

El rostro de Hermione estaba al rojo vivo mientras intentaba envolver la cabeza alrededor de la naturaleza audaz de ese hombre.

- _Me gustaría poder verte. –_ admitió con voz ronca y un tono suave – _Querido Merlín, simplemente puedo imaginar tu carne rosada y caliente por el baño, tus preciosos senos rozando la superficie del agua… -_ él gimió y Hermione estaba completamente paralizada, escuchando con atención. Nunca nadie le había hablado así, ni siquiera antiguos amantes - _¿Están duros tus pezones? Apuesto que sí. Serían incluso más dulces para llevármelos a la boca, ¿no te parece?_

 _-_ Basta. – hizo un intento por sonar con fuerza, pero su voz salió inestable, poco más que un susurro.

Él se rió entre dientes.

- _No quieres que lo haga. Quieres que te persiga y te embista. Te gusta perseguirme sin descanso, porque sabes que mis esfuerzos significan que mis sentimientos por ti son fuertes. Estás disfrutando de esto, disfrutando de dejarme con ganas hasta que no pueda respirar durante algunos días… ¿verdad, Hermione? Contéstame._

La orden la sacudió hasta la médula y sus parpados se cerraron cuando un escalofrío la recorrió el cuerpo.

\- Sí. – una admisión vergonzosa, pero no le importaba en esos momentos. Su cuerpo se sentía como si estuviera en llamas, su clítoris palpitaba y su núcleo vibraba con la necesidad de ser llenado.

\- _Ahí está mi chica valiente. –_ ronroneó y Hermione dejó escapar un desesperado gemido lujurioso – _No puedo esperar para verte atada en mi cama, mi Leona. Tu pequeño y caliente cuerpo extendido para mi placer… Merlín, estoy duro sólo de pensarlo._

 _-_ No pasará. – suspiró, incapaz de detener su respuesta – Tu eres un criminal buscado y yo soy Auror.

\- _¿Te he dicho que podías hablar?_

Hermione se retorció, con un caliente rubor.

\- _Contéstame._

 _-_ No, – admitió – pero…

 _\- Estate quieta y en silencio, o te castigaré más tarde, cuando finalmente vaya a por ti._

Dios, eso no debía sonar tan caliente. En cierto modo, la había amenazado. Sin embargo, la sensual promesa de su voz, enviaba un cálido chorro de líquida excitación entre sus muslos. Incluso en el agua ahora totalmente enfriada, se sentía incómodamente caliente.

\- _Tus labios se sentían celestialmente contra los míos anoche. Sólo lamento no haberte podio probar completamente antes de que tu cita llegara. No puedo esperar a tener esos labios tuyos envueltos alrededor de mi polla. Te gustaría eso, ¿verdad, mi Leona? ¿Chuparme profundamente con tu deliciosa y caliente boca? ¿Sintiendo como palpito y me corro en tu garganta, con mis manos agarrando puñados de tu sedoso cabello, con tus uñas clavadas en mis muslos?_

Hermione gimió, la mano que sostenía el teléfono temblaba mientras que con la otra tímidamente tocó su pecho, acariciando su suave piel y redondeando su dolorido pezón. Jadeó ante la sensación.

\- _¿Te estás tocando, mi dulce niña? Yo sí. Imagino tus manos deslizándose por mi pecho arrastrando tus uñas por mi estómago._

Él ahora estaba jadeando y Hermione apenas podía respirar.

Dejó que su mano se deslizara por su estómago, imaginando constantemente que era su gran mano arrastrándose por su piel sensible.

\- _¿Sabes lo que te voy a hacer cuando te tenga, mi Leona? –_ parecía haber perdido todo apariencia de control, sus palabras eran bajos gruñidos _– Te reclinaré sobre mi sofá, hechizándote las manos a él. Entonces con otro hechizo te desnudaré y dejaré tu culo respingón sobresaliendo el aire, esperándome. Te acariciaré, suavemente al principio y después te azotaré; diez veces por hablar cuando no debes y veinte más por avergonzarte de lo que eres. Haré que las cuentes, y si fallas, empezaremos de nuevo._

Sí, su mente le proporcionó unas vívidas imágenes de esos escenarios susurrados, alimentando sus deseos. Sus dedos abrieron suavemente los labios de su vagina y con un solo momento de vacilación, usó su pulgar para frotar su clítoris. La parte inferior de su cuerpo se arqueó y un grito salió de sus labios.

\- _Esa es mi chica. Tócate. –_ jadeó él, con un gemido bajo contenido en su garganta _– Después de que hayamos terminado con tu castigo, te recompensaré por tomártelo como una chica buena. Me arrodillaré entre tus piernas abiertas y, ¿sabes lo qué haré entonces? ¿Puedes imaginártelo?_

Su pulgar frotó con más firmeza su pequeña protuberancia, mientras que dos de sus dedos rodeaban su apertura, esperando con impaciencia su respuesta.

\- _Lameré tu húmeda entrada, sorbiendo tus dulces jugos hasta que grites. No te daré lo que más quieres, no hasta que me supliques por ello, mi Leona. No hasta que te rindas y me cedas todo el control. Y lo harás. Oh sí, lo harás. Y cuando lo hagas, chuparé tu pequeño clítoris y sumergiré mis dedos en tu apretado coño._

Los dedos de Hermione se sumergieron en su apertura, mientras su pulgar seguía trabajando en su clítoris. En ese momento no le importaba que no debiera estar haciendo eso. En ese momento ella no era una Auror, pero sí una mujer.

\- _Después de hacer que te corras, te pondré de pie, agarraré tus caderas y conduciré mi polla en tu interior duramente. Te voy a dar tan profundamente que no vas a ser capaz de caminar en una semana. Quieres eso, ¿verdad mi amor? ¿Quieres mi polla embistiéndote mientras mis manos te agarran fuertemente la piel?_

Hermione gritó cuando ella se vino, sus paredes internas se aferraban a sus dedos y su cuerpo temblaba. La voz de "La Serpiente" le llegó entre jadeos tortuosos, mientras la seguía en su éxtasis.

Con dificultad para respirar, Hermione recuperó sus sentidos y de inmediato sintió como la vergüenza se adueñaba de su cabeza y se derramaba de su cuerpo por todos los poros. ¡Querido Merlín, acababa de tener sexo telefónico con el ladrón al que estaba cazando! ¡Cuánta profesionalidad!

Un sollozo ahogado se escapó de sus labios.

\- No… - susurró.

 _\- Detente._

Sus mejillas se encendieron ante la profunda satisfacción que coloreaba el tono de la voz de él. No cabía duda de que el maldito hombre al otro lado de la línea había disfrutado de eso tanto como lo había hecho ella, tal vez aún más. Y estaba mal. ¡Tan increíblemente mal!

 _\- Por una vez en tu vida, deja de pensar en los demás y piensa en ti misma._ – le exigió – _Has disfrutado lo que hemos hecho. Eso no te hace mala persona._

\- Lo que hemos hecho… tu eres un criminal buscado y yo soy la encargada de llevarte ante la justicia. – le espetó Hermione.

 _\- Nadie va a saber nada sobre esta noche. No tengo la intención de decirlo. Es nuestro secreto; tuyo y mío. Deja de preocuparte._

\- ¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en ti? – le respondió – ¡Por lo que yo sé, podrías haber grabado todo esto y utilizarlo como un chantaje!

 _\- Silencio, Hermione, ahora. Antes de que digas algo más ridículo de lo que vayas a arrepentirte. –_ sonaba ofendido – _Y puedes apostar que añadiré otras veinte cachetadas a tu castigo por insultar mi honor._

La boca de Hermione se torció en una línea obstinada.

\- Nunca habrá nada de eso, porque nunca va a pasar nada entre nosotros.

Él tuvo la osadía de reírse.

\- _Sigue diciéndote eso, mi Leona, pero pronto reclamaré lo que es mío y nadie será capaz de detenerme. Duerme bien, mi encantadora niña. Sueña conmigo._

\- Escúchame, tú…

Acababa de colgar.

Ese bastardo acababa de colgar.

Con un grito, lanzó el teléfono al otro lado del cuarto de baño y se hundió bajo el agua de la bañera.

Que Dios la ayudara, pero ella lo deseaba tanto.

* * *

 **¿WTF? Pero está Hermione esta muy desviada eehh... jajajajajaaj ¿Qué os ha parecido? Esa Serpiente tiene mucho venenoo... ;) Estoy ansiosa por conocer vuestras opiniones, espero que no os haya asustado xDD**

 **Quería colgar este cap (entenderéis porque xD) antes de empezar mañana a estudiar porque probablemente estaré dos días o tres sin publicar nada, así que bueno, recrearos en la escena jajajaja ;)**

 **¡Besotes!**

 **Contestación a los reviews sin cuenta:**

 **SALESIA:** JAJAJAJAJA Sí, el detalle del culo al aire de Hermione es muy importante... al menos para el disfrute de nuestra Serpiente ;) Yo también espero que antes de irse le colocara bien el vestido, sino Theo y la señora Zabini han tenido una visión un tanto perturbadora de Hermione... xDDD Y bueno, con respecto a tus teorías sobre la identidad de La Serpiente, pues poco a poco iremos desentrañando el misterio, pero no me vas a sacar ni una palabraaaaa jajajaja Y si, de momento Theo queda como descartado de la lista de sospechosos es físicamente imposible estar en dos lados a la vez, aunque en el mundo mágico nada es imposible, pero sería raro, así que obviamente Theo tiene que quedar fuera y si en teoría Blaise también estaba en la fiesta, el único que estaba y no debería haber estado era Draco... Lo que le hace el sospechosos numero uno en mi opinión, pero ya veremos que pasa ;) JAJAJAJAJ Sí, parece que el pobre Harry va a sesr imposible que vaya a meterse en la cama de nuestra castaña, es que la pobre no le dedica ni un pensamiento de más... xDDD Me da una lástima está más metido en la FriendZone que un amigo gay... xD Y si, no te equivocabas en que Harry ya estaba trasladando las cosas de la casa de Hermione a la suya... pero nuestra Leona es Guerrera y no lo ha logrado jajajaja Nada le sale bien a este chico xD Y sí, esa salvaje lujuria de Hermione sólo está reservada para Draco y La Serpiente, ¿quién no la tendría? En fin cielOOOO, espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y bueno, esto sólo es una pincelada de lo que os espera... espero que estéis preparadas jajaja mil besotes y achuchones amorr!


	14. Capítulo 13

**¡Hola mis preciosurass!**

 **¿Qué tal el fin de semana? El mío estupendo :D Aunque hoy a amanecido con ganas de lluvia, pero AMO la lluvia! En fin, como dije ayer, hoy os traigo nuevo capítulo de esta historia. No sé si hasta el jueves o así podré volver a actualizar, pero bueno veré si puedo sacar un hueco ;)**

 **Disfrutad del capítulo!**

 ** _ **Disclaimer: Ni los personaje** s_ _que le pertenecen a la maravillosa_ _J.K Rowling_ _ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a waterflower20_ _(encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 _ **.- Una historia de waterflower20 -.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

\- Por última vez, Harry, _no_ , ¡no necesito a un Auror siguiéndome! Yo _soy_ una, ¿ _recuerdas_? – Hermione gruñó, lanzándole una mirada amenazadora a Ron mientras se enfrentaba a su otro mejor amigo, que una vez más se había encargarlo de molestarla mortalmente con su sobreprotección.

Por supuesto, pensó que era prudente no señalar que si estaba en peligro por "La Serpiente", pero desde luego no la clase de peligro que Harry tenía en mente.

\- ¡Te ha llamado! – gritó Harry exasperado, con sus gafas torcidas mientras la señalaba con un dedo acusador. Crookshanks se paseó alrededor de sus pies, parado frente a Hermione, que estaba sentada en su sillón rojo de felpa – Dijiste que si hacia otro movimiento…

\- Te dije que si me sentía insegura, te avisaría. Y no lo siento, así que no hay necesidad de actuar como un idiota. _Otra vez._

Por tercera vez en el día, Hermione maldijo su estupidez por contar a Harry y Ron sobre la llamada de "La Serpiente". Por supuesto, no le había contado exactamente lo que había ocurrido durante su conversación con el ladrón (moriría antes de admitirle a cualquier persona que había tenido sexo telefónico con un hombre al que se suponía que debía dar caza).

\- ¿Cómo ha encontrado tu número de teléfono? ¡Obviamente lo ha buscado!

\- Harry, estoy en la lista del registro público. Podía literalmente coger cualquier guía telefónica de Inglaterra y encontrar mi número. Sabemos que es hábil con la tecnología muggle, así que no es muy complicado pensar que sabe moverse por todo el mundo muggle. Deja de hacer una montaña de esto…

\- ¡Esto _es_ una montaña! – Harry entrecerró los ojos – Esto demuestra sin lugar a dudas que él tiene un interés personal en ti.

\- Por lo tanto eso significa que tenemos una manera de atraerlo a una trampa. – intervino Hermione con calma – Kingsley dijo que podíamos utilizar el interés de "La Serpiente" en mí, en su contra. Si eso significa que tengo que soportar sus atenciones durante un poco más de tiempo, entonces lo haré.

 _"_ _No es que me queje. Merlín sabe, que el de anoche fue el orgasmo más intenso de mi vida."_

Con el ceño fruncido ante sus pensamientos, se aclaró la garganta y se dirigió a su amigo y superior.

\- Sé que te preocupas por mí, Harry. Sin embargo, me he enfrentado a cosas peores que a un ladrón con complejo de Robin Hood en mi carrera y, ¡estás actuando como si fuera una aprendiz! ¡Por el amor de Circe, me estás socavando en mi propio equipo!

\- Yo no…

\- Anthony me dijo que le pediste que cada decisión que tomara pasara antes por ti. – lo interrumpió, todavía furiosa por esa astuta maniobra - Me estás haciendo parecer una incompetente, Harry, y no lo voy a tolerar.

Su amigo se estremeció.

\- _Tú_ me pediste que tomara este caso y hasta ahora, ¡has estado interfiriendo en él como un dolor en el culo! Dios, si no confías en mí, estaré encantada de largarme de aquí y seguir felizmente con mi camino, con o sin transferencia. Siempre puedo encontrar otro trabajo.

\- ¡No! – jadeó él. Sus ojos estaban abiertos por el pánico - ¿Cómo puedes _pensar_ eso? ¡Eres la mejor Auror del departamento!

\- ¡Oye! – intervino Ron, por el fácil rechazo.

\- Oh, cállate, Ron. Te enorgulleces de evitar el trabajo, - le reprendió Hermione juguetonamente – especialmente en las horas extras y horas voluntarias. Eso significa más horas en el pub… - cuando conseguía mujeres y bebía como un pez con sus hermanos y amigos. La vida nocturna seguía siendo su pasatiempo favorito.

Su ex recostado contra su asiento simuló estar de mal humor, pero le guiñó un ojo y le sonrió en cuanto dirigió su mirada hacia él. Con los años, Ron había superado sus inseguridades en cuanto a ser el segundón en la prensa que tanto Harry como ella generaban. Había descubierto en algún momento después del quinto aniversario de la guerra que estar constantemente en el centro de atención no era necesariamente una cosa agradable y cómoda, por lo que había estado más dispuesto a dar un paso atrás y dejar que sus dos mejores amigos compitieran por la atención de los periodistas. Como resultado, se había convertido en una criatura perezosa, trabajando lo suficientemente duro como para mantener lo que tenía, pero no lo suficiente para ser considerado ambicioso; como el león por excelencia de las llanuras africanas. Máxima diversión, mínimo trabajo; se había convertido en su lema desde entonces.

Honestamente, no tener que preocuparse por sus reacciones constantemente hizo la relación de Hermione y Ron mucho más fácil. Y ahora eran excelentes amigos.

Había pensado lo mismo de su otro mejor amigo, pero últimamente, quería mandarlo a Saturno. Mientras miraba a Harry, con su pelo desordenado y un gesto de preocupación, Hermione suspiró.

\- Tu comportamiento implica que no confías en mí, Harry.

\- Confío en ti. Es sólo que… ahora es diferente. – insistió Harry.

\- ¿Cómo es eso? Estoy siguiendo a un ladrón, con un alto nivel de competencia en ser seguro, ¡ni siquiera está cerca de la liga de los Lestrange! Me enviaste tras ellos con una sonrisa y un "buena suerte", ¡pero ahora te comportas como si estuviera yendo detrás de Voldemort! Así que dime: ¿qué es lo que ha cambiado desde el último caso hasta ahora?

Seriamente necesitaba saberlo. Por la velocidad que estaban tomando las cosas, estaba a punto de salir por la puerta e intimidar a Kingsley para que procesara su solicitud de transferencia inmediatamente.

* * *

Completamente reprendido, Harry desvió la mirada de Hermione.

Era cierto, hasta ahora había tenido una actitud casual con el manejo de Hermione en los casos más peligrosos, porque en su corazón, sabía que podía manejarlos. Era increíblemente competente, una bruja poderosa y siempre hacia su trabajo. Sólo su registro era mejor que el de ella.

Pero ahora…

Bueno, las cosas eran diferentes ahora, no importaba cuanto intentara convencerse a sí mismo de otra cosa, porque antes sólo se preocupaba por su mejor amiga. Ahora se preocupaba por la mujer que amaba.

Pero, ¿cómo podría explicarse, sin dejar claro que estaba loco por ella? ¿Cómo podía dejar a un lado esos sentimientos y volver a verla como otro Auror?

Había luchado con ese dilema cada día desde que había llegado a darse cuenta de la profundidad del agujero que sus incómodos sentimientos habían cavado en él. En primer lugar, sabía que Hermione no estaba preparada para que se le declarara y Harry no iba a arriesgar su amistad hasta que estuviera seguro que la bruja no se asustara por la afirmación de que ella era para él. En segundo lugar, tenía una especie de algo con ese estúpido pomposo de Theodore Nott. A Harry le disgustaba de sobremanera el ex Slytherin (en secreto se había admitido que sólo era porque se había atrevido a salir con la mujer que quería y ella se había puesto un condenado y caliente vestido para la ocasión, pero exteriormente, creía que Theo era un carbón pretencioso). Y en tercer lugar, si incluso Hermione correspondiera sus sentimientos, seguiría negándose a obedecerle. Lo más probable, que estar enamorado de ella no justificaría sus acciones poco profesionales en su opinión.

Harry necesitaba dar marcha atrás. Estaba dejando que sus sentimientos se interpusieran y Hermione estaba empezando a resentirse realmente con él. Era difícil para Harry dejarlo pasar y confiar en que las cosas siguieran su curso natural (a su favor, esperaba), pero en este caso, sabía que tenía que hacer exactamente eso o correría el riesgo de perder no sólo a una potencial novia, sino también a su amiga.

Tomando una profunda respiración resignada, se recostó contra los cojines del sofá, junto a Ron y frunció el ceño hacia algún punto oscuro de la habitación.

\- Sigue sin gustarme. – murmuró al fin con un poco de petulancia.

Hermione le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa comprensiva.

\- No tiene que hacerlo, Harry, pero tienes que aceptar que este caso es mío y que me encargaré de él como considere apropiado.

A regañadientes, asintió.

\- Adorable. – dijo Hermione, sonriéndole genuinamente – Y ahora vosotros dos, ¿por qué no me contáis las noticias?

Harry permaneció en silencio mientras Ron empezó a hablar, una parte de su cerebro filtraba la conversación (para que no le acusaran de no escuchar), mientras que con otra parte se preguntaba cuánto tiempo más podrían tardar en capturar a "La Serpiente". _Cuanto antes mejor,_ pensó. Deseaba que todos fueran capaces de pasar a la siguiente aventura de sus vidas.

Sólo esperaba que incluyera a Hermione aceptando su proposición.

* * *

Hermione se sentía bien por primera vez en semanas.

Podía admitir que su cuerpo se sentía más relajado después de su _conversación_ con "La Serpiente", pero después de la que había tenido con Harry, quedaba claro que había permitido que su mente se confundiera por la lujuria. No podía permitir que eso sucediera de nuevo. "La Serpiente" no era su amante, era su objetivo profesional. Él había elegido el camino de ladrón y no importaban sus buenas intenciones, había tirado la ira del Ministerio sobre su persona. Era su trabajo atraparlo y poner fin a sus escapadas.

Con la ayuda de Anthony y Michael Corner, dos de los mejores estrategas del equipo, fue capaz de idear un plan para utilizar la atracción de "La Serpiente" por ella como un señuelo y atraerlo hasta arrestarlo. Ciertamente, en un principio fue vergonzoso revelar que el ladrón tenía un interés físico por ella, pero como Kingsley había señalado tan acertadamente, todo el mundo reconoció la ventaja en hacer uso de ese encaprichamiento.

Una pequeña e incómoda cuestión mancillaba su estado de ánimo, a pesar de sus esfuerzos para mantener la culpabilidad por interferir en su trabajo: ¿y si era honesto en su cruzada? ¿Y si le había querido decir todo lo que le había dicho, sin estar jugando al juego del gato y el ratón por teléfono para ponerla nerviosa (como se había convencido a si misma desde entonces)? Esa pregunta del millón de Galeones le rondaba a menudo la cabeza. _Sería un paso muy estúpido si estuviera siendo sincero_ , pensó, pero si alguien sabía que raramente el corazón seguía las ordenes de uno, esa era ella. Bastaba con mirarla con Mal…

Oh, no. No, no, no iba a ir por ahí. Se negaba a arruinar su día pensando en Míster Número Uno, también conocido como La Amenaza Rubia.

De todos modos, probablemente se estaba follando a su secretaria en este momento.

No es que le importara. Absolutamente.

Mentirse a sí misma se estaba convirtiendo en una mala costumbre, ¿no?

* * *

Granger no se percató de su presencia mientras se dirigía a la cafetería, pero Draco no pudo evitar hacer una pausa para observarla. Parecía angustiada, más que un poco cansada y su pelo era un halo de atroces rizos rebeldes que enmarcaban su cara, diciéndole que había tenido una mala noche.

Seguía pensando que era hermosa. No tenía la clásica piel de alabastro, ni ojos grandes, ni la boca en forma de arco, ni largas pestañas, como Astoria, pero aun así, había algo que tenía Hermione Granger que le hacía mirarla dos veces regularmente. Si tuviera que ponerle nombre a eso, sería la sensualidad no intencionada de sus movimientos, junto con esa chispa de vigorosa inteligencia que lo cautivaba. También podía sentir una sexualidad reprimida cociéndose a fuego lento bajo su piel canela y sabía que una vez la liberara, a un hombre cualquiera le resultaría complicado saciar esa lujuria y mucho menos domarla en el dormitorio. Su imaginación y curiosidad serían ilimitadas.

Él sufría por tal desafío.

Tenía la voluntad de Salazar, pero se ponía más duro que el acero sabiendo que todo su calor, en ocasiones, ¡también iba dirigido hacia él! Esa mirada salvaje, ese hambre en sus oscurecidos ojos ambarinos que ocasionalmente divisaba hacía que su pulso se acelerara. De hecho, sólo de pensar en ello estaba causando una reacción en su parte inferior.

Las miradas ardientes que a veces le dirigía le decía que tenía una oportunidad con ella… si podía llegar antes que Theo o Potter. Como había esperado encontrarse con ella esa tarde (se había dado cuenta de que lo había estado evitando desde hacía un par de días, aunque no entendía por qué), tal vez era hora de hacer un movimiento.

Mientras atravesaba la cafetería, casualmente dedicó un guiño a una sección de trabajadoras femeninas del Ministerio hacinadas en una mesa, chismorreando obviamente. Soltaron una risita cuando pasó junto a ellas, que encontró inmensamente divertida, mientras que en años anteriores, no le habrían dado ni la hora si les hubiera preguntado. Caminó hacia la barra, ordenó su pedido a una rubia de ojos vidriosos que jugueteaba con un mechón de su pelo mientras coqueteaba abiertamente con él.

Mientras esperaba por su capuchino (¡Merlín le encantaban los muggles por tal invento!), volvió la cara para buscar de nuevo a Granger. Estaba completamente absorta en sus pensamientos, empujando con aire ausente la comida en su plato. La presencia de Draco hasta el momento le había pasado desapercibida. Bien. Eso hacía que pudiera abalanzarse sobre ella más fácilmente.

Con una sonrisa diabólica, arrojó algunas monedas de plata sobre la barra, más que suficiente para cubrir su bebida y una generosa propina, agarró su taza de café humeante y casualmente se acercó a su mesa. Tomando nota de su falta de atención, amplió su sonrisa cuando se dejó caer en el asiento libre frente a ella.

\- ¿Un Galeón por tus pensamientos? – interrumpió su paz.

Hermione se asustó y dio un salto en su mesa, sacudiendo la mesa. El vaso de zumo de naranja se volcó. Antes de que se derramara el contenido por todas partes y se armara un buen lío, Draco extendió la mano y lo agarró, enderezándolo.

Pasó un segundo, después dos…

\- Gracias. – dijo al fin, reconociéndolo.

Sin embargo, no parecía muy agradecida por su esfuerzo, frunciéndole el ceño.

Interiormente, suspiró, su buen estado de ánimo acababa de empeorar. ¿Por qué podía girar las cabezas de las demás con una simple sonrisa, pero nunca llamar la atención de esta mujer, excepto cuando decía o hacia algo que la irritara?

* * *

¿Qué estaba haciendo _él_ ahí? Había por lo menos tres mesas en las que Malfoy podía sentarse que, literalmente, lo recibirían con los brazos abiertos (de hecho, detrás de sus anchos hombros, captó las celosas miradas de cuatro mujeres diferentes y miradas calculadoras de otras dos), ¿así que por qué venía a ensombrecerla a ella?

Las mujeres, observó distraídamente, estaban inclinadas unas hacia otras, susurrando entre ellas y enviándole miradas envidiosas. Genial, justo lo que necesitaba. Más chismes para alimentar el fuego de Harry.

\- De nada. – dijo, con una inclinación de cabeza – Así qué…

Hermione arqueó una ceja, confundida porque no estaba yendo a ninguna parte.

\- ¿Así qué… qué?

Los labios de Malfoy se crisparon, como si estuviera luchando contra una sonrisa ante su intencional impertinencia. Idiota.

\- ¿En qué estabas pensando? – le preguntó – Claramente era importante. No creo que muchas veces hayas estado inconsciente de tus alrededores, pero te he tomado por sorpresa. Por lo que parece, te has olvidado de la regla número uno de Moody.

Hermione sintió que se ruborizaba. Preferiría ir contra un Colacuerno húngaro a punta de varita que admitirle a Malfoy lo que la tenía tan preocupada como para no haberse fijado en él.

\- Ah. – su patentada sonrisa se profundizó y cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa, inclinándose hacia adelante - ¿Eran pensamientos _traviesos_?

 _"_ _Oh, traviesa, traviesa descarada"_

Hermione se sacudió, trayendo de vuelta los recuerdos de hacía dos noches. Un suave calor viajó por su cuerpo y la mortificación llegó a ella cuando sintió como sus bragas se humedecían. Querido señor, ¿por qué había usado _esa_ palabra en particular?

\- Cállate. – le exigió Hermione, pero para mayor humillación, su voz salió en forma de chirrido entrecortado que decididamente sonaba a culpable.

Una lenta sonrisa de tiburón floreció en su rostro.

Hermione sintió como si la hubiera apuñalado en el ojo con su propio tenedor.

\- Bueno, bueno. – murmuró, con sus ojos grises oscureciéndose de interés - ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? Hermione Granger, la Reina de los Mojigatos, teniendo pensamientos sucios y, ¡en público! Realmente escandaloso.

El pie de Hermione conectó con su espinilla por debajo de la mesa, y se sintió satisfecha de ver como se echaba hacia atrás, componiendo una mueca de dolor. Enterró el dolor que sus palabras le habían causado detrás de una pared de ira.

\- Borra eso de tu sucia mente. – le gruñó la castaña – No todas las mujeres son unas desvergonzadas hambrientas de sexo; sólo con las que tú pareces salir.

Sin embargo, ¿era realmente tan sorprendente que Malfoy la considerara una mojigata? Después de todo, al parecer todo el mundo por aquí sí que lo hacía. No obstante, tener al hombre con el que no dejaba de divagar lujuriosamente diciéndole que la consideraba una mojigata e inmadura era hiriente.

\- No tienes ninguna gracia, Granger. – gruñó, enderezándose y nivelándose con ella con una mirada repentinamente seria y calculadora – Bromas estúpidas a un lado, tengo que hablar contigo.

\- Estoy escuchando. – afirmó, tomando un sorbo de su zumo de naranja, mirándolo por encima del borde del vaso.

Malfoy se echó hacia atrás en su silla, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una mirada pesada.

\- He oído que has tenido otro encuentro con nuestro criminal.

Sorprendida, se detuvo por un segundo, antes de que el fastidio sacara lo mejor de ella. Cuidadosamente, dejó el vaso sobre la mesa antes de imitar su postura, decidida a no permitir que Malfoy la intimidase también con respecto a sus decisiones sobre "La Serpiente". Ya había tenido suficiente cuando Harry se había pasado de la raya. Ahora parecía que también tendría que poner en su lugar a su compañero de trabajo.

¡No iban a conseguir sacarla del caso!

* * *

\- No es asunto tuyo. – dijo Granger con un tono glacial.

Draco no era un hombre que fuera a ser rechazado o intimidado, especialmente por la elusión de una mujer.

\- Mis fuentes me han dicho que te llamó a tu casa.

\- Y dime, ¿quiénes son tus fuentes? – preguntó, esquivando su acusación con una pregunta.

La sonrisa de Draco se extendió a una traviesa, y se percató que se estaba removiendo, claramente incómoda bajo su escrutinio.

\- Sinceramente no esperarás que te revele sus identidades, ¿no?

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

\- No importa. Lo averiguaré con el tiempo. Ten en cuenta que con la investigación todavía en curso, el que está alimentando de información a terceros sin autorización perderá su trabajo, así que…

\- Así que _es_ cierto. – insistió el rubio.

\- ¿El qué es cierto?

\- _Has_ tenido otro encuentro con La Serpiente.

\- No.

Draco frunció el ceño.

\- Tú sólo…

\- Sean cuales sean tus _fuentes_ , Malfoy, están equivocadas. Un "encuentro" implica presencia física. El único "encuentro" que he tenido con el sospechoso fue en la biblioteca de los Zabini.

Draco entrecerró los ojos.

\- Le buscas tres pies al gato.

Una vez más, Hermione se encogió de hombros.

\- Deberías ser más cuidadoso con las palabras que usas.

\- Granger, - gruñó, perdiendo la paciencia. Esa mujer podía hacer que perdiera todo el pelo.

Hermione respiró hondo y soltó el aire en un suspiro.

\- Hace dos noches, me llamó a mi teléfono muggle en casa. Sin embargo, no nos vimos cara a cara, así que no fue un "encuentro", _propiamente dicho_.

\- Él te ha llamado por teléfono. – repitió, saboreando la manera que las palabras salían por su lengua.

\- Sí, lo hizo. – asintió con sinceridad y una expresión neutra.

\- ¿Y qué era lo que quería?

No podía esperar a escuchar su explicación.

* * *

Hermione sintió en su rostro una explosión de calor y con rabia apartó los recuerdos de su conversación con "La Serpiente". No había necesidad de tener un orgasmo en plena cafetería, por el amor de Godric. No podría vivir después de eso.

\- Lo normal. Ya sabes. – agitó una mano con ligereza en el aire, tosiendo para intentar ocultar su vergüenza.

\- Me temo que no. ¿Por qué no me iluminas? – preguntó Malfoy. El atisbo de una sonrisa burlona se asomaba por las comisuras de su boca y sus ojos grises brillaban con picardía.

O estaba siendo deliberadamente obtuso, o…

 _"_ _No podía saberlo. ¿Podía?"_

No. Ni hablar. ¿Cómo iba a saber lo que ella y el ladrón habían discutido? Había estado en su casa, arropada tras las protecciones, así que no había manera de que pudiera haber escuchado su conversación de esa noche.

… a menos que la hubiera espiado de alguna manera. Las baldosas tenían la costumbre de crear eco y la ventana había estado abierta y la nueva tirada de orejas extensibles de George se habían estado vendiendo como pan caliente desde su lanzamiento de hacía unos meses.

¿Y si hubiera estado fisgoneando por allí de alguna manera? ¡Oh, Dios, su carrera se habría terminado! Por no mencionar el hecho de que habría escuchado sus gemidos y gritos en uno de los orgasmos más increíbles de su vida.

 _¡Oh, Merlín, Circe y Morgana!_

\- ¿Qué quería "La Serpiente, Granger? – empujó Malfoy. Su sonrisa ahora era puro pecado; completamente impenitente y tan malvada como la propia del Diablo – Por lo que yo sé, nunca ha contactado con ninguno de nosotros en este caso. Tú eres la única hasta ahora por la que ha mostrado tanto _interés_. Algunos podrían creer que realmente está enamorado de ti.

\- ¡Sólo los imbéciles pensarían eso! – escupió ella, con la cara ardiendo de vergüenza y embarazo - El único interés de "La Serpiente" por mí es para pellizcarme la nariz. Disfruta de la caza tanto como de ganar, así que por supuesto ama provocar e incitar. Teniendo en cuenta como la prensa se volvió loca por mi implicación en el caso, es natural que se sintiera en la necesidad de probarse a sí mismo. ¿Y qué mejor manera de hacerlo que jugar con la investigadora principal? Golpearme será su última victoria.

\- Parece como si lo hubieras descubierto completamente. – comentó.

La intensidad de sus palabras y su mirada hizo sentir incómoda a Hermione.

\- Baso mi perfil en sus acciones. No es tan difícil ver que es un narcisista manipulador.

\- ¿Así que crees que está jugando contigo? – preguntó con malicia y Hermione se sorprendió ante la vehemencia de su tono.

\- No creo ni por un segundo que sea yo lo que realmente quiere. – respondió la castaña con seguridad – Creo que está impresionándose a sí mismo, principalmente.

La mandíbula de Malfoy se apretó.

\- Ya veo. – sus ojos brillaban con rabia.

¿Por qué estaba reaccionando como si estuviera ofendido personalmente por su evaluación?, se preguntó Hermione.

\- ¿Por qué no se me informó de su llamada telefónica la misma noche que se efectuó? – demandó – Como fiscal principal de este caso y miembro del equipo, espero que me incluyas en los nuevos avances del caso.

Los ojos de Hermione se estremecieron con creciente irritación.

\- _Esperas_ que yo te informe. Como si fueras mi superior. Como si te debería algún tipo de explicación de mis decisiones con respecto a "La Serpiente". ¿Es eso lo que me estás diciendo?

\- Sé lo que estás dando a entender y yo no soy Potter. – le recordó Malfoy, rodando los ojos - ¿Tengo que recordarte nuestra última conversación?, pues bien, te recordaré que dos mentes piensan mejor que una. No te estoy pidiendo que me reveles cualquier pieza vital de información que pueda conducir a su captura, o tus planes sobre su captura, pero esperaba que el que me dijeras las cosas que te dice cuando te llama, te visita o cuando te envía flores no sería una idea tan descabellada. Después de todo…

"Descabellada". Esa no era una palabra que Malfoy usaría. Sin embargo, sonaba como algo que Harry sí diría. Una creciente comprensión apartó las telarañas de su mente.

\- Por Dios, Harry te ha metido en esto, ¿verdad? – preguntó, incrédula – Sabe que no voy a hablar con él sobre el caso después de nuestra bronca, ¡por lo que te ha enviado a espiarme!

Hermione sintió que quería estrangular a su amigo, especialmente después de que Malfoy dejara de hablar y le lanzara una mirada de _no-te-hagas-la-sorprendida_.

\- Le dije que te darías cuenta. Vas tres pasos por delante de él la mayoría de los días; incluso cuando estás distraída por un sensual ladrón que te llama en mitad de la noche con pesados suspiros en tu oído. – dijo él.

Herida por las inexcusables acciones de su mejor amigo y por el hecho de que había pensado, sólo por un minuto, que Malfoy había estado actuando decentemente preocupado por ella (pero realmente no había sido así), agarró su bolso de la silla vacía donde anteriormente lo había dejado y se levantó.

\- Te diré lo que te dije antes: da marcha atrás o verás. – gruñó. Lanzándole lo que esperaba fuera su mirada más mordaz, se alejó a pasos fuertes de allí, con el asesinato en mente.

* * *

Draco se recostó en su silla, observando como Granger se alejaba enrabietada. Admiraba la manera en que sus caderas se balanceaban en la ajustada falda negra a pesar de sus fuertes pasos.

Merlín, era tan sensual cuando estaba fuera de sus casillas. Siembre había pensado así, incluso en sus días de colegio (entre las veces que se molestaban entre ellos y las veces que defendía a Potter y Weasley). Ahora era lo suficientemente hombre como para admitirlo: le había gustado desde el día que lo había golpeado cuando tenían trece años y empezar a ser merecedor de ese tipo de atención.

\- Nos vemos después, mi… Granger. – le susurró a su silueta desvanecida.

* * *

 **¿Qué pensáis? Supongo que lo mismo que yo... ;) Estoy deseosa de leer vuestros comentarios jojojojoo**

 **En fin, espero que tengáis un domingo maravilloso :D**

 **¡Besotesss!**

 **Contestación a los reviews sin cuenta:**

 **SALESIA:** Siii el pobre Harry se está desquiciando... xD Más que preocupación por Hermione creo que está un poco celoso de las atenciones que le da La Serpiente a nuestra castañita... al ver que tampoco le disgustan tanto a Hermione y porque no lo sabe todoooo... xDDDD JAJAJAJ Sí... sería muy irónico que la única vez que Hermione fue a un club de BDSM se topara con cierta persona... ;) Pero bueno ya iremos viendo como se desarrolla todo ;) JAJAJAJJA Sii, esas llamadas alegraría el día a cualquiera... te presentas en el trabajo brillando con luz propia, veremos si se vuelven a repetir ;) Y sii, la autora tuvo que quitar las escenas fuertes, porque creo que FF no sabe hablar español y entonces pues como que lo pasa por alto.. xD Pero sí, las escenas fuertes están cortadas en la versión original de esta historia con los capítulos completos en su blog personal... una putada, aunque me alegra que pueda colgar la historia sin cortes en español :D En fin cielo, espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y mil besotesssss!

 **Chicadelasfrases:** JAJAJAJJAJAJJA pues todavía no has visto nada... puede que acabes ardiendo por combustión espontanea. Estos dos te transportan al infierno en menos de un segundo donde los pecados capitales toman forma propia y se apoderan de ti, obviamente después de leer capítulos como el anterior tu mente solo puede procesar hacer cosas malvadas y placenteras... xD Y tu con la p** regla xDDDD JAJAJAJA Hermione en ese momento se olvidó hasta de su nombre sólo podía pensar que era una mujer y que necesitaba el más primitivo de los orgasmos... como todas... xD En finnn, espero que hayas tenido un fin de semana estupendo y que ya hayas podido ir a patinar sobre hielo (que envidiaaa!) y que hayas disfrutado del capítulo, ¡Mil besotes!

 **Karla:** ¡Holaaa guapa! Siii, Hermione es toda una chica mala... no sólo le gusta que la azoten, sino que la sometan que le roben todo ese control con el que lleva toda su vida... es una chica muy mala ;) Dentro de poco las cosas se complican un poco más ;) Como habrás podido notar en este capítulo... jajaja no digo más xD Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo! Besotes!

 **Lobita17:** Holaaa cielOO! Siii el cap anterior estuvo calentito calentito jajaja pero ya te digo que eso no es nada de lo que está por llegar ;) Preparaos... xD Espero que hayas tenido un buen fin de semana y que hayas disfrutado del capítulo! ¡Besotess!


	15. Capítulo 14

**¡Holaa, holaaa!**

 **Como os prometí, capítulo nuevo de The Serpent! Y vuelvo a avisar que este capítulo contiene material explicito... ya sabéis ;)**

 **Dicho esto, disfrutadlo... ;)**

 ** _ **Disclaimer: Ni los personaje** s_ _que le pertenecen a la maravillosa_ _J.K Rowling_ _ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a waterflower20_ _(encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 _ **.- Una historia de waterflower20 -.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 14**

Por primera vez desde la noche que había entrado en el club de BDSM, Hermione se sintió verdaderamente deseada y vibrantemente viva. Cada hombre de la sala tenía los ojos puestos en ella, no podía dejar de notarlo y ese tipo de adulación se le había subido directamente a la cabeza.

Colgando del brazo de Theo, ella y su guapísima y sensual cita iban parando cada dos minutos para que pudieran conversar con los invitados y presentarla a los más destacados, como buen anfitrión que era.

Hacía dos días, mientras disfrutaba de un paseo nocturno con él después del trabajo, Theo casualmente le había preguntado si estaría dispuesta a asistir a otro evento social como su cita. El evento: una gala de recaudación de fondos celebrada en su galería de arte en Londres. _La_ _crème de la crème_ de los magos de la alta sociedad inglesa habían sido invitados junto con los funcionarios del Ministerio más importantes.

Harry se había disculpado y había declinado la invitación al enterarse de que Hermione era "la acompañante" del anfitrión, pero Kingsley sí que estaba allí al igual que la mayor parte de la administración superior.

Hermione había recibido su primera invitación hacia casi un mes, pero se había olvidado de responder, pensando que carecía de importancia. A su manera de verlo, la gala sólo sería otro evento en el que los sangre pura podrían arrojar algo de dinero en una causa digna de generar buenas relaciones públicas para ellos y sus familias y para la atención y privilegios de las "personas adecuadas", todo ello en un vanidoso intento para recuperar cierta apariencia de su antigua relación y protagonismo en la sociedad. Sinceramente, había ignorado decididamente la invitación. Sin embargo, la invitación de Theo para que lo acompañara había sido sincera y el genuino amor por su galería se había mostrado en cada una de sus palabras y Hermione se encontró sin poder rechazarlo.

Se había encomendado a sí misma a las expertas y capaces manos de Ginny y una vez que su amiga hubo terminado había obrado el milagro. Hermione era el centro de atención de la atestada sala. Las mujeres la miraban con envidia y el interés de los hombres la seguía a todas partes. Su vanidad se expandió un poco y no pudo evitar sentir un atisbo de satisfacción por la admiración recibida. Y pensar, que cuando había sido una adolescente, ¡era llamada la chica fea!

El vestido que llevaba, una impresionante pieza de seda negra, llegaba hasta el suelo y se agitaba delicadamente alrededor de sus piernas mientras caminaba, una raja rallaba el vestido hasta su muslo dejando una tentadora vista a los espectadores, un atisbo de su suave y desnuda piel. El corpiño conectaba con la falda con una capa de fino encaje, mostrando una buena cantidad de la piel marfil que ocultaba debajo. El escote tenía una forma escandalosamente profunda en "V" que no permitía llevar sujetador. Era sensual sin llegar a ser demasiado provocativo y combinado con un par de simples sandalias de tiras negras y su cabello trenzado en un sencillo moño, sentía que estaba bastante impresionante.

En su mano sostenía una máscara de seda negra con plumas negras, azules y verdes dispuestas con buen gusto alrededor de los bordes laterales (Magenta Comstock, una artista experimental algo famosa, era la organizadora y había decidido que la gala sería un evento enmascarado).

\- ¡Merlín, me duele la cabeza! – se quejó Theo después de una hora socializando. Suavemente la guio hacia una de las pequeñas mesas redondas agrupadas a un lado de la sala, donde podían sentarse un rato.

Un camarero vestido con elegancia, con una máscara blanca y negra que cubría la mitad de su cara, se materializó a su lado con una bandeja repleta de copas de cristal llenas de Champagne. Con una sonrisa de agradecimiento, Theo tomó dos copas e inclinó la cabeza en silencio en dirección al chico, pasándole una de las copas a la castaña.

Hermione agarró la copa ofrecida, tomando un pequeño sorbo. Estaba delicioso y las burbujas le causaron cosquillas en la nariz.

\- Dime algo, - comenzó Hermione – este tipo de asuntos siempre son tan… uhmm…

\- ¿Rígidos? – su cita sonrió y se tragó la mitad de su copa de Champagne de un trago – Me temo que sí. A menos, claro, que estés interesada en los nuevos escándalos, de qué color es actualmente la moda o si estás aquí para otras relaciones comerciales. Entonces, estoy seguro que se armaría una revuelta en un momento.

\- Oh, esto de ser rico… - dijo Hermione con un suspiro melodramático, ganándose una severa mirada simulada de Theo.

\- ¡Y pensar que te he salvado de los horrores de la señora Shafiq! ¡Debería haberte dejado con ella para que te aburrieras hasta la muerte con su insustancial cuchicheo!

\- Mis más sinceras disculpas, mi apuesto caballero de brillante… esmoquin. – dijo Hermione con una sonrisa, mirando su impecable traje. Su corbata y chaqueta eran tan negras como su vestido y estaban en marcado contraste con la camisa blanca que Theo llevaba debajo. El único toque de color en el atuendo de su cita era el chaleco azul marino y la medio máscara de satén a juego mágicamente encantada en su cara. Ambos accesorios complementaban la sombra particular de sus ojos, notó Hermione.

Indiscutiblemente, Theo era uno de los hombres más apuestos de los asistentes y Hermione se sentía bastante afortunada de ser su cita en un evento tan prestigioso. Merlín sabía, que no había falta de acompañantes para el apuesto ex Slytherin, en caso de que hubiera querido asistir con otra persona.

Era una maldita lástima que su aspecto no causara ningún efecto sobre ella en absoluto.

Sí, se sentía halagada por haber llamado su atención, pero, francamente, no había química entre ellos en su parte de la ecuación.

Eso no significaba que la técnica de Theo fuera errónea. Desde luego, sabía cómo utilizar la lengua, los labios y los dientes tenían un singular efecto. Hermione se admitió en privado que si había alguien "normal" al que codiciar (en lugar de a determinado compañero de trabajo y un criminal), era Theodore Nott.

Lamentablemente, no había fuego.

¿Qué mierda iba mal en ella? ¿Por qué el simple pensamiento de determinado fiscal rubio le provocaba la extrema necesidad de un cambio de ropa interior y, sin embargo, el tercer soltero más codiciado de todas las islas británicas no lo hacía?

Se estremeció al recordar su encuentro de hacía tan sólo un rato. Dulce Nimue, su piel se sintió como si estuviera en llamas, cuando después de su ingreso, casi inmediatamente ancló los ojos con los de Malfoy. Incluso oculto como lo había estado detrás de su máscara de un gris metalizado, había sido capaz de identificarlo de entre la multitud con suma facilidad, con su altura y su pelo platino cayendo sobre su mirada.

Theo – dulce e inconsciente Theo – no había sentido la necesidad de arrastrarla con él cuando había ido a saludar a _su viejo amigo_ … que resultó ser algo bueno, porque Hermione no estaba muy segura de que pudiera ser capaz de contenerse de saltar sobre Malfoy. El rubio lucía pecaminoso en su traje negro hecho a medida, con la chaqueta desabrochada para mostrar la camisa de seda color hielo que llevaba debajo y el cabello de manera desordenada.

Hermione no era tonta; sabía que podría encontrarse con Malfoy en la gala, no sólo por su larga (aunque extraña) amistad con su cita, sino también porque los Malfoy habían hecho una generosa donación a la causa de esa noche, de acuerdo con lo que había dicho Theo. Se esperaba que Malfoy diera un breve discurso como representante de su familia como resultado. Aun así, su presencia la inquietaba. La mirada de sus ojos cuando había repasado su cuerpo de pies a cabeza la había dejado sin aliento, con la boca seca y con su núcleo palpitando de excitación.

Durante toda la noche, mientras saludaba a la gente del brazo de Theo y bailaba con él, su mente y su corazón luchaban en su interior. Una parte de ella se preguntaba si el interés de Malfoy era genuino. Sin embargo, su oscuro lado desconfiado – ese que la había ayudado a sobrevivir a la guerra y a todas las decepciones de su vida hasta la fecha – cínicamente asumía que su interés estaba probablemente basado más en la necesidad de humillarla constantemente. Dios sabía, que nunca habían sido amigos y caer presa de sus encantos era algo que él nunca le dejaría olvidar.

No obstante, su deseo por él era casi doloroso y, lamentablemente, innegable.

Tenía que esforzarse mucho para superar ese… encaprichamiento sexual por su compañero de trabajo.

Tomando un fortificante trago de su copa de Champagne, Hermione observó a su sonriente cita con lo que esperaba fuera una sonrisa de perfecto disfrute. No quería herir sus sentimientos al parecer aburrida en la fiesta y por su compañía; ésta era su noche especial, después de todo, y ella era su compañera en esa festividad.

\- Señor.

Sobresaltados, ambos observaron a un hombre sin mascara, obviamente un empleado de la galería. Parecía agitado por alguna razón.

\- Smith, ¿qué pasa? – preguntó Theo.

\- Hay un problema, señor.

Enderezándose en su asiento, Theo se quitó la máscara y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz.

\- ¿Qué tipo de problema?

\- Es el señor Barbary. Desea comprar una pintura, señor, y es bastante inflexible en hacerlo esta noche.

Theo suspiró.

\- Pago al señor Williamson para hacer frente a esas cuestiones, ¿así que por qué no lo hace él?

Smith, el pobre hombre, empezó a sudar profundamente.

\- De eso se trata, señor, el señor Williamson no está en ninguna parte que pueda ser localizado. Lo llamé varias veces y envié a alguien a sus oficinas, pero no parece estar en las instalaciones.

\- Eso es imposible. – las cejas de Theo se juntaron con irritación – Le dejé explícitamente claro que tenía que asistir esta noche precisamente para este tipo de cosas.

\- Lo siento, señor.

Theo se volvió hacia Hermione, la tomó de la mano y le dedicó un suave beso en el dorso con una cortés reverencia.

\- ¿Me disculpas un par de minutos, querida? Tengo que resolver este _problema_.

\- Por supuesto. – contestó Hermione haciendo un gesto con su mano – Ves. Prometo no meterme en problemas mientras no estés.

Riéndose, Theo le dedicó una pequeña inclinación de cabeza y se dirigió hacia la parte delantera de la galería, Smith lo seguía de cerca, pareciendo que se dirigía a la horca.

Acabándose los restos de bebida en su copa, Hermione se levantó y se paseó por la enorme sala, observando las pinturas y esculturas expuestas. La galería de Theo era impresionante y la exposición organizada de esa noche era de un nuevo e inminente artista emplazado en Londres. Apreciando el arte, pero incapaz de llamar a eso un Caravaggio de Jan van Eyck, Hermione se resignó a simplemente admirar los paisajes, retratos y bocetos dispuestos con buen gusto en las paredes, con aire ausente señalando cuáles de ellos eran obras de naturales muggle.

* * *

Estaba de pie delante de un paisaje – alguna pieza oscura y desolada de las ruinas de un castillo iluminado por un trueno que resonaba fuertemente y los destellos ocasiones de algún rayo (las pinturas mágicas eran realmente extraordinarias con su capacidad de traer escenas de un auténtico realísimo) – cuando el vello de sus brazos se erizó y todos sus poros se crisparon dejando su piel de gallina. La familiar sensación de estar siendo observada por una depredadora amenaza logró que su corazón comenzara a martillear en su caja torácica y su cuerpo se tensó.

Hermione razonó que podía ser cualquiera, estaba en público y rodeada de una manada de magos y brujas con varitas. No había ninguna razón para que se sintiera alarmada, en absoluto.

Sin embargo, sus sentidos le gritaban y su instinto le decía que algo no andaba bien.

Forzándola, compuso una sonrisa cordial en su cara y se volvió, fingiendo mirar a su alrededor buscando a su cita. Buscó entre la multitud de personas vestidas formalmente, la mayoría de ellos atrapados en conversaciones con amigos y colegas.

 _Vamos, vamos. ¿Dónde estás?,_ pensó.

Nadie parecía estar mirándola; pero sabía que quien había estado observándola todavía seguía allí. Sin embargo, no había nada fuera de lo normal y…

 _Allí._

Sus ojos se fijaron en un solitario hombre que ascendía las escaleras de la galería hacia el segundo piso, con las manos casualmente metidas en sus bolsillos. Llevaba una elaborada mascara de dragón sobre otra que le cubría toda la cabeza y la mitad de su rostro. Iba vestido con un esmoquin totalmente negro.

Inmediatamente, supo la identidad de ese hombre. Sintió sus entrañas fundiéndose.

 _¡Te he encontrado!_

No sabía ni el por qué ni el cómo, pero Hermione estaba segura de que ese invitado era "La Serpiente" y que había sido él el que la había estado observando.

Con el pulso acelerado, dejó su copa de Champagne sobre la bandeja de un camarero que pasaba por allí y casualmente se movió hacia su objetivo. Como precaución, dejó su mano cerca de la ruptura de su vestido, donde tenía atada su varita en una funda especialmente diseñada. La varita era invisible para los demás, pero la sentía fuertemente apretada contra la sudorosa palma de su mano.

Como si sintiera que estaba siendo perseguido, el ladrón desaceleró y, finalmente, entre paso y paso dejaba una pausa. Se volvió para mirar por encima de su hombro. La máscara hacía imposible divisar sus ojos, sobre todo desde la distancia en que se encontraban, pero sabía que estaba dirigiendo su mirada hacia ella.

El corazón de Hermione dio una sacudida poniéndose a revolotear, dejándola sin aliento.

Como la mitad de su rostro era revelado por las dos máscaras, pudo ver su boca tan clara como el día. Sus labios formaban una completa y sensual sonrisa dirigida hacia ella, que era a la vez burlona y desafiante.

Dios, ¿cómo podía actuar tan fresco como un día de invierno, con una imagen de completa indiferencia, a pesar de saber que tenía compañía y que tenía la intención de derribarlo? ¿Estaba tan seguro de sí mismo de que Hermione no fuera actuar para atraparlo en ese momento? ¿O simplemente no temía las consecuencias?

 _Está demente. Completamente loco._

Antes de que pudiera responder o alcanzarlo, él le dio la espalda y continuó subiendo las escaleras, esperando claramente que lo siguiera.

Crispando la mano en su varita, Hermione se contuvo de hechizar al estúpido arrogante. Estaba en una habitación repleta de gente y un duelo de varitas desataría el pánico. Tenía que manejar esto con mucho tacto, cuidadosamente. Luciendo una amable sonrisa en su rostro, se abrió paso a sutiles codazos entre la gente hasta las escaleras, evitando hábilmente varios intentos de conversación y coqueteos avanzados por los hombres ya bien entrados en copas. Cuando por fin llegó a la cima de las escaleras, su presa no estaba a la vista.

 _¡Escurridiza serpiente!_

La había atraído hasta ahí por alguna razón. Claramente, quería hablar con ella… eso, o tenía la intención de robar algo y estaba desafiándola a detenerlo. Bueno, de un modo u otro, tenía la intención de detenerlo esa noche.

Se alejó de la vista de los invitados, por un pasillo marcado solo para empleados. Al final había una bifurcación, hacia la izquierda y hacia la derecha. Se dirigió hacia la derecha. Adentrándose en la oscuridad del pasillo, sacó su varita y convocó un Patronus. Una bola incorpórea e incandescente de luz apareció desde la punta de su varita (que extraño… ¿qué había pasado con su nutria?). Se balanceaba frente a ella, a la espera de instrucciones.

\- Encuentra a Harry Potter. Dile que "La Serpiente" está en la Nott Gallérie d'Art. Estoy siguiéndolo. Enviar refuerzos.

Sabía que tenía que ser breve cuando se trataba de un Patronus. Su capacidad para concentrarse vacilaba ya que tendían a retozar y disfrutar de su libertad.

El hechizo rebotó con entusiasmo antes de flotar hacia arriba y atravesar el techo.

Con la mandíbula apretada, Hermione respiró calmadamente y levantó su varita. _"Apunta hacia 'La Serpiente'",_ murmuró, lanzando un hechizo localizador.

La punta de su varita se iluminó tirando de ella por el pasillo en el que se encontraba hacia un tramo menos impresionante de escaleras que presumiblemente conducían a la azotea. Debatiendo mentalmente la prudencia de ir tras el ladrón ella sola o esperar a que llegara su equipo, Hermione decidió que era imperativo actuar ahora. ¿Quién sabía si habría otra oportunidad como esa?

"La Serpiente" no era de hacer apariciones públicas. Sintió aprensión de que estuviera allí. ¿Qué le había hecho ir allí esa noche y arriesgarse a ser descubierto? Estaba claro que la seguridad de la galería no estaba a la altura de sus habilidades, pero debía de saber que muchos funcionarios del Ministerio asistirían al evento. ¿Por qué correr el riesgo?

\- Malfoy tenía razón. Tengo demasiada curiosidad para mi propio bien. – murmuró desfilando por las escaleras.

Con un hechizo protector en la punta de la lengua, abrió la puerta de la parte superior. Esto la condujo a un pequeño jardín decorado en una terraza. Con cautela, salió al exterior.

La luna estaba escondida detrás de unas nubes plateadas, pero las luces de la ciudad repartidas por todas partes le ofrecían la adecuada luz para divisar la oscura terraza. Hermione dio un barrido rápido del lugar, maldiciendo en voz baja cuando no encontró a nadie. Apretando los dientes, se alejó de la puerta, apuntando con su varita iluminado entorno a ella, con la esperanza de encontrar algún rastro del criminal.

La puerta cerrándose lentamente detrás de ella era la única advertencia de que había cometido un épico error.

* * *

 _"_ _¡Protego!",_ lanzó Hermione rápidamente. Una luz azul eléctrico surgió de la punta de su varita, rodeándola hasta quedar atrapada dentro de una burbuja de pulsante energía.

El chorro de luz púrpura que el ladrón le había enviado se estrelló contra su escudo y se dispersó.

Dejando caer su escudo, se agachó para esquivar el siguiente hechizo y atacó.

 _\- ¡Desmaius! –_ gritó Hermione.

Casualmente el sospechoso esquivó su hechizo y movió su varita para cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

\- Bien hecho, mi Leona. – la felicitó, sonriendo con malicia. Su voz quedaba un poco ahogada por las máscaras que llevaba, pero reconocería ese tono con exceso de confianza en cualquier lugar.

Por un segundo, Hermione no pudo dejar de admirar la máscara magníficamente elaborada que llevaba. Estaba hecha de cuero, pulido con pintura mágica (lo que significaba que brillaba por arte de magia) que había sido diseñado para replicar a un Opaleye de las Antípodas. Con esa tenue luz, seguía sin poder identificar el color de sus ojos, a pesar de su frustración.

\- Gracias. – respondió Hermione con brusquedad – Eso es lo que necesitaba escuchar esta noche: el elogio de un maldito delincuente que ha intentado dejarme inconsciente.

\- Sé que estás de mal humor porque me has echado de menos a mí y los increíbles orgasmos que te puedo proporcionar, amor, pero no hay necesidad de malicia. Yo también te he echado de menos, por si sirve de consuelo. Y fue un hechizo Petrificador, no uno aturdidor.

Sus impertinentes comentarios la enfurecieron.

\- Tú, egoísta condescendiente… _¡Petrificus Totalus! –_ espetó, lanzando el hechizo directo hacia él.

Lanzó un hechizo protector no verbal en el cual rebotó, provocando que golpeara contra el suelo un metro a su izquierda.

\- Que susceptible. – bromeó él.

Hermione gruñó.

\- _¡Avis Oppugno!_

Pareció un poco sorprendido y dio un paso hacia atrás inconscientemente mientras una bandada de pájaros amarillos se materializó de la nada lanzándose a por él, piando agresivamente. Maldijo cuando empezaron a picotearle cada parte de piel que podían encontrar.

Distraído como estaba, le proporcionaba un montón de tiempo para atacar.

 _-¡Duro! ¡Diffindo! ¡Incarcerous! –_ disparó Hermione en una rápida sucesión, con la esperanza de incapacitarlo y cortar sus máscaras al mismo tiempo.

Mostrando los dientes en una mueca, "La Serpiente" cayó de rodillas, evitando sus hechizos y enviando un rápido " _Finite Incantantem_ " hizo desaparecer las cuerdas que había comenzado a envolverse alrededor de sus piernas. En ese momento saltó hasta Hermione, acortando la distancia entre ellos, haciendo una sorprendente voltereta y mientras se retorcía por el suelo extendió una sola pierna en un intento de golpear las suyas y hacerla caer. Como algo salido de una película de Kung Fu.

Conociendo instintivamente sus intenciones, incluso mientras saltaba hacia ella, Hermione dio un salto hacia atrás, evitando el barrido de su pierna. Desafortunadamente, no había contado con el hecho de que mantener el equilibrio mientras llevaba diez centímetros de tacón de aguja iba a ser una misión imposible. Soltó una lenta letanía de maldiciones en cuanto su tacón izquierdo se rompió y ella se tambaleó peligrosamente hacia ese lado, dándole así a su oponente la oportunidad perfecta para atacar.

El ladrón aprovechó su debilidad. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa burlona, se metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos y sin preámbulos lanzó una especie de polvo negro al aire. Se difundió rápidamente varios metros en todas las direcciones, cubriendo la zona con una nube oscura casi imposible de divisar nada a través de ella.

Polvo Peruano de Oscuridad Instantánea.

 _¡Maldición!_

La total e impenetrable oscuridad rodeaba a Hermione. Ni siquiera podía ver sus manos o sus pies y mucho menos a su delincuente.

\- Voy a patearte el trasero cuando te encuentre. – amenazó de manera calmada, pero con la voz cabreada. Pateando con sus zapatos, se preparaba para lanzar otro hechizo protector, esperado un ataque.

"La Serpiente" le arrebató la varita que apretaba contra su mano. Desesperadamente intentó atraparlo después de eso, agarrando sólo aire. Cuando fue evidente que estaba fuera de su alcance, soltó un grito de frustración entre dientes, comenzando a despotricar sin control. ¡La había desarmado tan fácilmente!

\- Tsk-tsk, mi Leona. – su torturador la reprendió – Ese lenguaje no es digno de una dama.

La voz venía de detrás de ella. Hermione se volteó, buscando a tientas en la oscuridad, con la esperanza de toparse con él y agarrarlo.

\- ¡Cállate, imbécil! – gruñó, intentado en vano atrapar al hombre - ¿Por qué has venido aquí? – preguntó en la oscuridad después de varios minutos de búsqueda a ciegas – Theo no le ha robado a los muggles. De hecho, está ayudando a muchos de ellos a lanzar sus obras esta noche. Así que, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

Una ráfaga de aire detrás de ella la hizo voltearse. Nada.

A través del humo negro, un par de manos enguantadas la agarraron por los hombros y la empujaron hacia adelante. Se chocó contra la puerta que conducía hacia la planta baja; que "La Serpiente" había bloqueado anteriormente. Intentó abrir el picaporte, sin ningún efecto; estaba sellada con magia y sin varita, no iba a poder abrirla. Con un suspiro de frustración, Hermione se resignó a lo que el ladrón tenía destinado para ella. No creía que realmente fuera a hacerle daño. Sólo estaba intentando llamar su atención y tal vez, asustarla un poco. Le seguiría el juego hasta que la caballería llegara, tratando de ganar tiempo.

Volvió la cabeza y apoyó la mejilla contra la puerta de frío metal.

\- ¿Por qué querías que te siguiera hasta aquí? – le preguntó.

Un largo y caliente cuerpo masculino se pegó a ella y la erección que presionaba contra sus nalgas no era imaginación suya. Las manos de su agresor agarraron toscamente las suyas, levantándolas por encima de su cabeza. Suavemente murmuró un hechizo contra su oído. La energía se liberó y lo siguiente que supo fue que sus palmas estaban adheridas a la puerta.

Una astilla de temor la recorrió y, por primera vez, Hermione realmente sintió miedo de ese hombre. ¿Se habría equivocado en la evaluación de su carácter y sus motivos? ¿Realmente iba a hacerle _daño,_ como Harry había afirmado que haría?

Acarició su rostro con la nariz y, de repente, Hermione se percató que su máscara de dragón había desaparecido. Desde una visión periférica, señaló que todavía llevaba la máscara de seda negra que le cubría la cabeza como comúnmente. Al parecer, no importaba cuan caliente estuviera por ella, no estaba dispuesto a descubrirle su identidad.

\- ¿Qué es lo que buscas realmente, Serpiente? – le exigió una vez más, con una valentía que verdaderamente no sentía.

\- A ti. – le susurró contra el oído.

\- ¿Qu-qué? – soltó con voz ronca, con su corazón latiendo bajo sus costillas.

\- Me has preguntado qué es lo que realmente busco. – dijo, con sus manos vagando por sus costados, con un toque firme, pero suave – Mi respuesta es a ti. _Te quiero a ti._ – le dio un pequeño beso en la parte exterior de la oreja.

Hermione se tragó un gemido, no de miedo, sino de excitación.

Decidida a no mostrarle cómo la afectaba, se mordió la lengua y se mantuvo en silencio.

Él tomaba respiraciones lentas y medidas mientras acariciaba su cuerpo sobre la delgada capa de su vestido.

\- Merlín, eres una mujer hermosa, Granger. Este vestido… está hecho para el pecado. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo difícil que ha sido para mí quedarme quieto y no moverme hacia ti en cuanto te he visto por primera vez esta noche? – agarró sus caderas y tiró de la parte inferior de su cuerpo hacia atrás, presionado su cada vez más dura erección contra su trasero – Quería tomarte en el suelo de la entrada de la galería y follarte profunda y duramente hasta hacerte gritar de placer; y al diablo con el resto del mundo.

Hermione saboreó la sangre mientras se mordía el labio inferior en un intento de ahogar un gemido. Sin embargo, cuando rodó sus caderas, deslizando su longitud de acero entre sus mejillas traseras, no pudo evitar una reacción vocal.

¡Merlín, eso estaría tan _condenadamente mal_ , si no se sintiera tan malditamente bien!

\- Debería estar indignado contigo. – indicó, su ira se reafirmó de manera inesperada – Te he estado observando esta noche. ¿Cómo te atreves a dejar que otros hombres te toquen, coqueteen contigo? _Eres mía, mi Leona. Mía, ¿lo entiendes?_

Hermione alzó la cabeza, y su excitación comenzó a bullir a fuego lento con no sólo lo que necesitaba, sino también con un toque de su propio resentimiento.

\- Estúpido presuntuoso. No soy tuya.

\- ¿A no? – su voz era un suave murmullo entrecortado, provocando un efecto fantasmagórico sobre su delicada garganta. Hermione se estremeció – Mmm, tu cuerpo parece estar de acuerdo conmigo sobre el tema.

\- Yo…

\- Te dije, mi Leona, que no iba a tolerar que me mintieras. – ronroneó peligrosamente - ¿No te dije cuál sería tu castigo por mentir?

Las rodillas de Hermione empezaron a temblar incontroladamente cuando recordó su advertencia por teléfono aquella noche.

\- Veo que lo recuerdas. – susurró. Mordisqueó suavemente su oreja y volvió a temblar con otra oleada de embriagador deseo – Desgraciadamente, no tenemos tiempo para eso, mi amor, no si queremos jugar de otra manera esta noche. Sin embargo, cuando te castigue y lo _haré_ , mi dulce chica, muy pronto, me daré el lujo de tomarme mi tiempo para extraer tu placer. Sentirás el repetido agujón de la palma de mi mano y mis suaves latigazos sobre tu piel desnuda. Conocerás el peso y el grosor de mis juguetes muy dentro de ti y el hermoso dolor de mis alhajas haciendo estragos sobre tu sensible piel. Tus muñecas y tobillos, senos y caderas… todos ellos conocerán el encantador escozor de estar sujeta por mis cuerdas de seda y correas de cuero. Tu cintura conocerá mi preferencia por los corsés y tu garganta por los collares. Me suplicarás que te permita correrte mientras te masturbo, te chupo, te muerdo y te follo una y otra vez, pero te negaré ese derecho. Encontraré mi satisfacción en cada uno de tus agujeros, antes de permitirte alcanzar el éxtasis una sola vez. Ese es el castigo que te espera en mis manos, mi amor. Me pregunto, ¿serás lo suficientemente valiente para aceptar tu destino?

Hermione cerró los ojos, estremeciéndose. No pudo contener el gemido de anhelo que se escapó de su garganta al pensar en lo que tenía reservado para ella. Se sonrojó ante su irracional deseo de que eso ocurriera, sabiendo lo muy mal que estaba.

La sonrisa contenida de "La Serpiente" fue cálida. Besó suavemente su mejilla, apretando su duro pene contra sus nalgas con más firmeza.

\- Así, dispuesta y apasionada. Sabía que lo tenías dentro. Sabía que tu corazón anhelaba lo que sólo yo puedo darte.

Sonaba sobrecogido y Hermione sintió que ahora sus mejillas estaban potencialmente en llamas.

\- Bas-basta. – declaró Hermione - ¡No podemos hacer esto! ¡Esto… esto está _mal_!

\- No digas eso. – le advirtió – Compartimos una pasión que no tiene precedentes en la vida de la mayoría de la gente. Puedo sentir tu deseo por mí en cada respiración y sé que puedes sentir cuanto me afecta. – rodó sus caderas y apretó su pelvis contra ella una vez más y no había ninguna duda de la fuerza de su deseo. Su boca se apretó contra su oído, susurrándole – Soy tan tuyo, como mía lo eres tú, mi Leona. ¿Cómo es posible que pienses que está mal?

\- ¿Cómo? – Hermione se rió con un poco de histerismo - ¡Porque eres un criminal y yo una Auror! Lo que estamos haciendo… ¡destruirá mi carrera! ¡Por no hablar que va en contra de la ley!

Él suspiró.

\- Por una vez, Granger, - murmuró – sólo por una vez, olvídate de todos los demás. Olvídate de las expectativas y opiniones de la sociedad. Imagina, por sólo un momento, que nada ni nadie más existe y dime: ¿hacer esto… - Hermione jadeó cuando sus manos ahuecaron sus pechos, apretándolos suavemente - … está mal? ¿Te hago sentir mal?

Una parte de ella, la parte que todavía mantenía un atisbo de racionalidad, señaló que "La Serpiente" se había quitado los guantes de cuero. El pensamiento de su piel cálida sobre la suya le envió una oleada de húmedo calor en su ropa interior.

Más tarde, mucho más tarde, Hermione podría pensar de nuevo en ese momento y darse cuenta de que hasta ese momento, en lo que respectaba a su vida personal, había estado de pie en una repisa, tambaleándose durante demasiados años con indecisión. En algún momento cerca de la época de la ruptura con Ron, dejó de tomar riesgos en su vida sentimental. Con cada hombre que había salido era algo "seguro" y no había posibilidades de que pusiera su corazón en juego con ninguno de ellos. Sin embargo, esa noche, era un momento decisivo, al igual que la noche que había entrado en ese club BDSM y había caído en los brazos de otra persona, confiando en un extraño para que le diera lo que ella necesitaba. Ese era un momento que requería dejar sus miedos a un lado y ser fiel a los deseos de su corazón; darse el permiso para aceptar el placer y el gozo, en lugar de permitir que las expectativas y opiniones de otras personas (simplemente como "La Serpiente", de entre todas las personas, había declarado) definieran el camino de su vida. Esto era un principio, si ella dejaba que lo fuera.

Hermione tomó una profunda respiración… y se lanzó.

\- No, no me haces sentir mal, en absoluto. De hecho, se siente tan perfectamente adecuado que me da miedo. – admitió trémulamente.

Las manos de él se congelaron y se quedó de piedra todavía detrás de ella.

\- Tienes razón. _Te_ necesito. – continuó Hermione, rindiéndose completamente - ¡Te necesito hasta no poder respirar en algunos días! ¿Harías lo que has prometido, si yo fuera a confiar en ti con todo?

Antes de que su cerebro pudiera castigarse por lo desesperada que sonaba, su ladrón dejó escapar un tembloroso suspiro aliviado. Cariñosamente acarició su garganta, propinándole un suave beso al lado de la sien, aceptando la responsabilidad que ella le había lanzado a los pies.

En silencio, con una reverente precisión, empujó la tela de satén de su corpiño a un lado, dejando al descubierto sus pechos al aire fresco. Sus pezones estaban duros y prietos y Hermione ahogó un gemido cuando sus dedos suavemente los acariciaron, masajeando la carne y rodeando sus areolas con las uñas.

\- Tu piel es tan suave… - gimió él, pellizcando los picos erectos – Lo recuerdo perfectamente… reaccionas con tanta dulzura y honestamente a mí me gusta eso, ¿a ti no?

\- Sí. – jadeó Hermione, sin preocuparse por la manera irracional que estaba actuando. Arqueó la espalda, forzando más presión contra las palmas de sus manos y movió su trasero contra las caderas de él, frotando su erección - ¡No te detengas, por favor!

Su misterioso amante maldijo entre dientes, soltando abruptamente uno de sus pechos. Llevó esa mano libre hasta su estómago, presionando ligeramente contra ella para acercarla a un más a su cuerpo. La espalda de Hermione se enderezó, quedando en una posición vertical. "La Serpiente" inclinó la cabeza y mordió con fuerza el hueco de su hombro.

Hermione gritó de placer, tirando de las mágicas restricciones que atrapaban sus manos contra la puerta.

\- La realidad es mucho mejor que la fantasía, mi belleza. – tenía la boca contra la piel de su garganta, prodigando toda la zona de húmedos besos – No puedo decirte lo duro que me pongo cuando recuerdo tus gemidos, pero escucharlos ahora me está volviendo loco. Necesito escuchar cómo te corres de nuevo, mi Leona. En esta ocasión, también quiero verlo y sentirlo.

\- Entonces, tómame. – gimió Hermione, ahogándose en las sensaciones. Su cuerpo estaba en llamas, su sangre hervía en sus venas y su núcleo dolía ante la necesidad de ser llenado. Nunca había deseado a un hombre como lo estaba haciendo con éste – Haz que me corra por ti. _Por favor._

Él más o menos la mordió de nuevo en el mismo lugar de antes, sujetándola como un animal sujetaría a su pareja y metió una de sus piernas entre las de la castaña. Movió su muslo hacia arriba, presionándolo a la perfección con su parte más íntima. Una maldición se escapó de sus labios cuando sintió su calor, incluso a través de tres capas de ropa.

\- Joder, estás ardiendo por mí, ¿verdad, amor?

Hermione le contestó varias incoherencias mientras todo su cuerpo se sacudía, buscando la liberación por esa intensa y sensual presión. Sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados mientras oleadas de placer estallaban en su centro cada vez que su amante movía la pierna, logrando que sus braguitas de seda se empaparan con sus jugos.

Con un gruñido bajo de su garganta, su ladrón echó a toda prisa la falda a un lado y tomó con la mano su monte de Venus íntimamente. Hermione abrió la boca y se desmoronó contra su palma, la lujuria abrumaba sus sentidos.

\- Maldita sea, estás tan caliente y húmeda. Dime, ¿es todo para mí, _sólo_ para mí?

Incapaz de formular frases coherentes, Hermione asintió.

Su mano se cerró sobre uno de sus pechos y detuvo el lento movimiento de su pierna.

\- Creo que te he hecho una pregunta, mi dulce niña. _Contéstame_.

Hermione casi se vino en ese momento. La forma de exigirle obediencia, deteniendo su placer hasta que ella le entregará el completo control era desesperadamente placentera. La amenaza de un castigo más tarde quedaba implícita en su tono de voz y eso la encendió hasta un punto casi insoportable.

\- Sí. – jadeó sin aliento, repitiendo la palabra una y otra vez, para que supiera que estaba haciendo lo que él quería. Casi gritó de alegría, cuando un segundo después, con un tirón decisivo, su ladrón arrancó un lado de sus bragas y se lanzó a por él, separando los pliegues de su intimidad con un tacto tosco - _¡Oh, Dios mío! –_ gritó entre dientes mientras la recompensaba deslizando sus dedos arriba y abajo entre sus labios inferiores.

\- Oh, sí, tan mojada para mí. – siseó en señal de triunfo, trazando un camino por su húmeda apertura con un toque experto. Al mismo tiempo, rítmicamente empujaba su erección contra sus nalgas y reanudó las tortuosas caricias sobre su pecho con su otra mano.

\- Más… por favor, _¡necesito más!_

\- Shh, te daré todo lo que necesitas, mi dulce niña. – prometió "La Serpiente" antes de lamer un camino desde su hombro hasta su mejilla. Su posición no le permitía besar sus labios, pero no le impedía saborearla – Tomarás todo lo que te dé, también, ¿no? Tómalo y ama cada segundo de ello. Y a cambio, me lo devolverás todo.

Hermione maulló cuando finalmente – maldita sea, ¡al fin! – su pulgar rozó su descuidado clítoris. Hermione cerró los ojos, inclinando la cabeza un poco hacia atrás y se mordió el labio inferior para evitar gritar de nuevo. ¡Dios, era bueno… muy bueno!

\- No, - la amonestó, tocando su clítoris antes de empezar a frotarlo en círculos lentos que impulsaron el marcador de la lujuria hasta la locura – quiero escucharte, amor. Déjame escuchar lo mucho que estás disfrutando de esto y te daré lo que quieres.

Hermione empujó su pecho más contra su mano y echando la cabeza completamente hacia atrás, gritó mientras él metía dos dedos profunda y fuertemente en el interior de su estrecho canal y pellizcó y tiró de su pezón con tanta fuerza que estaba segura que mañana le dolería. El pequeño dolor sólo añadía combustible al clímax y gemía potencialmente de placer, arqueando la espalda mientras veía explosiones de luces detrás de sus parpados. El orgasmo la golpeó más fuerte que nunca.

Los dedos de su amante no habían dejado de moverse, prolongando su placer en voz alta mientras la bombeaba a un ritmo frenético. Le llegó, un segundo después, otra cegadora liberación, mientras su ladrón arrastraba sus nudillos sobre ese punto en el interior de su intimidad.

El mundo zumbó y se puso blanco. Aturdida, Hermione escuchó al ladrón murmurando palabras tranquilizadoras mientras continuaba acariciándola por dentro y por fuera. Su voz era ronca y tenía dificultad para hablar ante su propia necesidad mientras sus caderas seguían empujando contra su trasero. Su respiración chocaba en rápidos suspiros contra la nuca de Hermione.

Sintiendo y oyendo que él estaba a punto de alcanzar la cima, Hermione empezó a mecer su trasero en contrapunto a sus embestidas para crear más fricción entre ellos. "La Serpiente" sonaba estrangulado, sus dos manos volaron hasta las caderas de la castaña mientras aceleraba sus embestidas. Su boca se aferró a su garganta, succionando su piel.

Sin previo aviso, sus manos quedaron repentinamente libres y Hermione se volteó brutalmente. Su espalda chocó contra la puerta de metal, cuando unas ásperas manos agarraron sus muslos y la levantaron del suelo. Con los brazos y piernas envueltos alrededor de su hombre enmascarado, Hermione se dio cuenta de que esa había sido su fantasía desde hacía semanas, desde que había visto a Malfoy con Astoria. Ahora, ella estaba haciendo eso con su ladrón.

Hermione ancló los ojos a los de él…

Plata. Eran de un exquisito tono plateado a la luz de la luna.

\- Yo…

Sus palabras fueron tragadas por ese hombre cuando tomó sus labios como un muerto de hambre, sus caderas se sacudían entre sus muslos, el cuero de sus pantalones frotaba continuamente su clítoris, renovando su excitación. Haciendo pequeños ruidos como un animalito, Hermione lo abrazó, devolviéndole el beso con una pasión que sorprendió incluso a ella. Con valentía, trazó con una mano un camino por su musculosa espalda hasta agarrarle una nalga.

El ladrón se apartó de su boca, dejando escapar un largo gemido gutural. Su espalda se arqueó, su mandíbula se tensó… y repentinamente se vino sobre ella, con una expresión de genuina felicidad. Lo que Hermione veía era a un hombre abandonando todo sentido terrenal y encontrando, finalmente, el esplendor del Cielo. Era absolutamente hermoso.

\- Mía, mía, mía. – susurró, mientras bajaba del clímax, presionando su frente contra la de ella. Su cuerpo seguía sufriendo pequeños visibles espasmos cuando réplicas del orgasmo llegaban a él – Eres tan mía… mi Leona… mi amor.

Una cantidad incalculable de tiempo después, Hermione regresó a todos sus sentidos. Lógicamente, sabía que debería sentirse indignada por lo que había hecho – él era un extraño y un hombre perseguido y ella un miembro de la aplicación de leyes – y esperaba ser aplastada por la culpa ahora que su cerebro no estaba nublado por la lujuria. Pero no fue así. No había culpa que la arrastrara, aunque sabía que sus acciones eran inexcusables. En cambio, sentía que se había quitado un peso de los hombros; una carga que ni siquiera sabía dado cuenta que soportaba había desaparecido repentinamente. Sentía su alma más ligera, tanto como lo había hecho en el momento que salió de ese club de BDSM justo antes de que la vergüenza la hubiera atrapado. Sin embargo, esa vez, no había nada que arruinara su subidón. Simplemente se sentía realizada.

Había encontrado su otra mitad.

Hermione sonrió cuando "La Serpiente" lentamente retrocedió para mirarla, con un rayo de curiosidad en sus ojos y una tímida sonrisa en sus labios, como si no acabara de refregar su espalda contra una puerta de metal. La oscuridad que los rodeaba les proporcionaba cobijo y privacidad, por lo que la castaña bajó la guardia, permitiéndole ver como se sentía realmente. Estaba saciada, feliz y _libre._

\- Imagino que Potter y una horda de Aurores estallaran la puerta pronto. – comentó con voz cansada. Sus manos todavía estaban sosteniendo sus muslos, frotando pequeños círculos en su piel ultrasensible.

\- Lo más probable es que sí. – confirmó Hermione, frotando su espalda de manera similar.

\- Debería irme. – comentó, observándola de cerca por la sugerencia.

\- Creo que sí, a menos que desees pasar unos años en Azkaban. – llevó sus dedos hasta su boca, trazándola ligeramente – Ojalá hubiéramos tenido más tiempo.

Sus hombros estaban relajados, como si hubiera respondido una pregunta no formulada y besó sus dedos.

\- A pesar de que jugar al guardia y prisionero es una de mis fantasías, – bromeó arrastrando las palabras – no, no puedo decir que disfrutaría de una temporada en Azkaban.

\- Bueno, entonces, - dijo Hermione, suspirando con decepción – deberías irte.

\- Sí, eso parece.

Ninguno se movió.

Hermione sabía que al dejarlo ir esa noche, se convertiría en cómplice de sus actividades delictivas. Sin embargo, después de reflexionarlo rápidamente, decidió que no le importaba. Sí, era un conflicto de intereses, pero tenía que estar de acuerdo en que este hombre estaba haciendo las cosas correctamente; cosas que el Ministerio debería estar haciendo, en lugar de hacer juego a los colaboradores de las campañas y las alianzas políticas. Los artefactos muggles robados, debían, por todos los derechos, volver a sus propietarios originales. Los ladrones reales – los sangre pura que habían adquirido esos bienes bajo circunstancias cuestionables, para empezar – eran los verdaderos criminales aquí.

En cierto modo, "La Serpiente" estaba haciendo el trabajo de Hermione en sentido propio al corregir los errores del mundo.

Los ruidos apagados de personas acercándose desde la planta baja, cada vez con más fuerza, causaron que Hermione se tensara.

\- Ah, la caballería ha llegado. – dijo su amante, con la boca torcida en una sonrisa burlona – Parece que nuestro momento ha llegado a su fin, una vez más, mi Leona. – la tomó de la barbilla e inclinó su cabeza hacia arriba por lo que sus ojos se encontraron – No obstante, nos volveremos a ver.

\- Merlín, eso espero. – admitió Hermione.

El ladrón sonrió y le propino un duro beso en su boca entreabierta, desenredándose de su apretado abrazo. Dio un paso atrás después de dejarla sobre el suelo, ayudándola a estabilizarla con su gentil mano. Con ojos hambrientos repasó todo su cuerpo, memorizando su aspecto. Su sonrisa se convirtió en una sonrisa arrogante, extrañamente familiar. Colocando sus labios junto a su oído le susurró:

\- Lo siento.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Por qué? – susurró de vuelta, justo cuando el sonido de pisadas golpeaban por la escalera de detrás de ella.

Sintió la punta de la varita de "La Serpiente" presionando ligeramente debajo de su esternón.

\- _Desmaius._

* * *

 **AHHHHHHH! Madre mía como se las gasta esta Serpiente... ¿Se puede ser más caliente? Dioooos... xD**

 **En fin, por muchas veces que lo haya leído siempre me deja sin palabras... Espero que os haya gustado de verdad ;)**

 **¡Besotes!**

 **Contestación a los reviews sin cuenta:**

 **kary:** Sii, Draco y la Serpiente son muy parecidos... ya veremos en algún momento si son la misma persona o no...? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo, ¡Besotes!

 **SALESIA:** JAJAJAJAJAJA Sí parece que a Draco también le gusta el sexo duro, me lo imagino en tercero después del puñetazo, con una erección enorme y por eso se tiene que ir corriendo: hacia los baños, a darse una ducha de agua helada o a liberarse el solo... xDDD Y si el final del capítulo deja muchas especulaciones... ¿crees que realmente iba a decir "mi Leona"? JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA Sacar a pasear a su serpiente/anaconda xDDD Veremos que pasa entre Draco y nuestra Leona, pero de momento... creo que La Serpiente la tiene muy bien servida, ¿no crees? Y si el pobre Harry esta un poco agobiado ya no sabe que hacer para que Hermione le haga algo de caso... pero en el siguiente capítulo puede que Harry haga algo... no sé, te dejo especulando xD Y sinceramente espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo, no tanto como Hermione, pero esperoo que algo sí jajajaja ¡Mil besotes y abrazotes amor!

 **Chicadelasfrases:** Hola cielOOOO! JAJAJAJAJAJ Me ha hecho mucha gracia tu dilema y que tu madre sea tan gafe xDD seguro que cuando se lo contaste se desconojó en tu cara... xD vaya tela... sólo sé que tener a un baboso (por muy amigo que sea) a tu lado intentando que caigas a sus pies pagándote las fantas es de lo peor que te puede pasar... La verdad que cuando me quiero deshacer de uno de esos elementos en alguna discoteca, sólo tengo que decir "oh, lo siento cielo, pero soy lesbiana" y coges a la primera amiga que tengas a mano y le plantas un beso de tornillo, ¿que el tío se pone cachondo e insiste? miras hacia su paquete con cara de asco y empiezas a soltar risitas maliciosas... no sabes la herida más grande que le acabas de hacer a su ego y el pobrecito huye con el rabo entre las piernas (nunca mejor dicho) jajajajajjajaj y después te descojonas con tu amiga de lo patéticos que pueden llegar a ser los hombres... ahhh, pero claro si es tu amigo eso no funcionaría... xD En fin, que me voy por las ramas yo también... me ha hecho mucha gracia tu anécdota ;) Y me ha dado curiosidad por saber cuantos años tienes? En cuanto al cap anterior, si a mí también me gusta este Ron, aceptando realmente quien es y no quien le gustaría llegar a ser y viviendo la vida, OLE ÉL! Y yo también soy de las que cree que la relación de Ron y Hermione finalmente cayó por su propio peso y que la relación de amistad nunca la perdieron (porque realmente es lo que siempre tuvieron, aunque se confundieran) Pero si, larga vida, JK Rowling xD ¡Besotes cielOO!


	16. Capítulo 15

**¡Hola mis pequeños!**

 **Cómo os dije el jueves estoy aquí, pero sin absolutamente nada de tiempo, así que no voy a poder contestar vuestros comentarios, estoy hasta arriba de trabajo, pero quería agradeceros inmensamente el constante apoyo en todas las historias y sobre todo agradeceros por la presión ejercida en estos días sobre varios "personajes" que se dedican a robar la propiedad intelectual de las personas y que hayamos conseguido que cierren varias de estás paginas :D Estoy muy feliz por ello! ¡Hay que seguir así!**

 **Bien dicho esto, os dejo con el capítulo de hoy, que puede desencadenar reacciones encontradas... xD**

 **¡Disfrutadlo y mil besotes!**

 **Mañana colgaré capítulo de Lady of the Lake y espero que con tiempo de poder responderos a todos, una vez más ¡GRACIAS!**

 ** _ **Disclaimer: Ni los personaje** s_ _que le pertenecen a la maravillosa_ _J.K Rowling_ _ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a waterflower20_ _(encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 _ **.- Una historia de waterflower20 -.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 15**

\- ¿Puedo pasar?

Hermione tenía la cabeza inclinada sobre un revoltijo de carpetas, archivos y pergaminos en su escritorio y estaba dispuesta a hincar el diente a quienquiera que fuese que se atreviera a perturbarla mientras reorganizaba su oficina. Sin embargo, su irritación se desvaneció al reconocer a un Harry persistentemente en su puerta, a la espera del permiso para entrar.

\- No seas tonto, Harry, ¡adelante! – se puso un rizo detrás de su oreja, haciéndole un gesto sobre la mesita de al lado donde su juego de té siempre estaba dispuesto - ¿Té?

\- No, gracias. – su amigo declinó la oferta cortésmente. Entró en su despacho y cerró la puerta detrás de él; no era una buena señal. Lo vio cruzar el despacho cautelosamente, tomando el asiento habitual frente a su escritorio, cayendo en él como un hombre agotado por los miasmas de las políticas del trabajo. Se subió las gafas por el puente de su nariz (un tic que había empezado a reconocer como que estaba a punto de ponerse serio) y le clavó una penetrante mirada.

Hermione se reclinó en su asiento, olvidándose de organizar y le dedicó a su amigo toda su atención.

\- Kingsley quiere que cambies de opinión con respecto a renunciar al caso de "La Serpiente". – dijo. Sus agudos ojos verdes eran penetrantes y vigilaban su reacción.

Hermione respiró hondo y soltó el aire en un suspiro.

\- Ah, - contestó, asintiendo con comprensión – Ya me esperaba esto, realmente. No se tomó muy bien cuando le dije que iba a recusar desde el caso anterior.

\- Sí, me enteré de eso. – Harry frunció el ceño, pareciendo un poco frustrado – Lo que no entiendo es por qué tuve que saber que terminabas el caso y te transferirías inmediatamente por boca de Kingsley. Olvida el hecho de que somos amigos, ¿soy o no soy tu superior? ¿No crees que deberías haber venido primero, ya que esta es una cuestión que debería tratar el Jefe de Aurores?

\- Técnicamente, tienes razón. – Hermione contestó con evasivas, después de haber esperado este enfrentamiento, intranquila con la inevitable conclusión.

\- ¿Técnicamente? – repitió Harry, un destello de irritación cruzó su rostro.

\- Sí, Harry, _técnicamente. –_ dijo Hermione – Normalmente, hubiera ido a ti primero, pero esta situación es un tanto complicada.

\- ¿Cómo es eso? – Harry estaba molesto y, sí, claramente estaba herido. Haber ido directamente al Ministro, cuanto menos, reflejaba negativamente su autoridad y ella lo sabía. Tampoco decía mucho del estado de su amistad.

Hermione intentó explicarlo en términos que fueran los menos dolorosos para todos.

\- Primero, fue Kingsley quien inicialmente quiso que yo tomara el caso, no tú. Me presionó para eso. En segundo lugar, sabía que no montarías un gran alboroto por esto ya que querías que renunciara al caso de "La Serpiente desde hace más de una semana. En tercer lugar, tenía que pedirle que restableciera mi traslado a los Servicios Administrativos del DLM, con efecto inmediato. Es el único que tiene poder para hacerlo. – se encogió de hombros, intentando mantener un tono ligero a la discusión para que Harry no se lo tomara como algo personal y caer en uno de esos oscuros estados de ánimos – Ergo, lo más lógico era ir directamente a Kingsley, es el punto de conflicto en todo esto _y_ tiene una mayor autoridad sobre mí. Tiene que entenderlo y aceptar mi renuncia y pídele que deje de bloquear mi ascenso. – le dedicó su mirada de disculpa más sincera – Siento que pasar por encima de ti te duela, pero no era mi intención, te lo aseguro. Simplemente era la solución más conveniente.

Harry parecía visiblemente desinflado.

\- Kingsley insiste en que sigas trabajando en el caso, ya sabes. Está desesperado y me pidió que te hiciera saber que cualquier cosa que quisieras, la podrías tener. Estoy seguro que te hubiera ofrecido su primogénito, si hubiera tenido hijos.

\- Llámame Rumpelstiltskin. – murmuró Hermione secamente.

Compartieron una mirada y la tensión del despacho de repente se interrumpió de la manera más inesperada: con una carcajada. Soltando todo lo que tenían dentro.

\- Oh, Merlín, realmente necesitaba esto. – dijo Hermione cinco minutos más tarde, secándose las lágrimas de las comisuras de sus ojos – Kingsley puede ser persuasivo cuando quiere, pero por desgracia no tengo ninguna intención de cambiar de opinión.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – preguntó Harry, pasándose nerviosamente las manos por el pelo.

\- Claro.

\- ¿Por qué _has_ renunciado a ello? – Harry levantó las manos dando a entender "sin ofender" – No me malinterpretes, estoy emocionado por ello, pero hasta hace dos noches, estabas muy insistente en llevar el caso tu misma. ¿Qué ha cambiado? – de repente se irguió en si asiento, frunciendo el ceño - ¿ _Él_ te hizo algo en la galería de Nott?

 _Si contamos el hecho de que nuestro astuto ladrón me había empotrado contra una puerta proporcionándome dos intensos orgasmos como "algo", entonces sí, él me había hecho algo. Espectacularmente,_ pensó Hermione. Sabiamente había decidido no compartir esa información en particular con su sobreprotector y temperamental amigo.

Honestamente, todavía estaba un poco dolida porque "La Serpiente" la hubiera aturdido, pero su parte racional reconoció que era el único curso de acción que hubiera mantenido la sospecha alejada de ella. Si su varita era revisada, verían que se había batido en duelo y, naturalmente, asumir que había perdido y que la sorprendió con la inconsciencia, lo que le permitió escapar.

Sin embargo, cuando Harry la había reanimado, había empezado a despotricar furiosamente. Su temperamento se calmó eventualmente cuando señaló que nadie comentaba su apariencia, asumiendo su estado desaliñado como parte del duelo. Después de visitar el baño, se dio cuenta que además de que su amante hubiera arreglado sus bragas, el tacón roto de su zapato y también había ocultado con un rápido hechizo las marcas que le había dejado sin dejar ninguna evidencia de la fiesta privada que habían tenido. Para ser un sinvergüenza descarado, había estado muy atento de su reputación, de su sentido del ridículo y de su dignidad.

Por supuesto, en su posterior informe al incidente había censurado cuidadosamente cualquier referencia a caricias y besos inapropiados. _En sí_ , no había mentido, sino que había retorcido los hechos para que no quedara ninguna evidencia que pudiera sugerir que habían hecho algo más que tener una pelea mágica en esa azotea.

Después de haber entregado el informe y haberlo presentado, se dirigió inmediatamente hacia la oficina de Kingsley para hacerle saber de su retirada del caso. Su explicación había sido la simple verdad: que después de la noche anterior, había reconsiderado la situación y que había llegado a la conclusión de que como bruja nacida de muggles, había estado teniendo dudas durante un tiempo con respecto a la ilegalidad de las motivaciones de "La Serpiente"; específicamente, sentía que la devolución de los bienes robados muggles a sus legítimos propietarios no era realmente un delito y que los verdaderos criminales eran los que habían robado los objetos para empezar. Explicó que no podía ser imparcial en el asunto por más tiempo.

Cuando un Kingsley echando chispas le había peguntado que quien mejor para liderar la investigación, Hermione había señalado a Anthony como su reemplazo y comenzó una férrea defensa de que estaba muy cualificado para asumir el control.

Cuando, en un último intento de hacerla cambiar de opinión, Kingsley la había amenazado con congelar permanentemente su traslado de convertirse en Jefa Adjunta del DLM, Hermione le había contestado fríamente que el Ministerio Francés había intentado cazarla para la misma posición dentro de su propia organización… y que era una oferta abierta con mejor paquete de beneficios.

No hacía falta decir, que se había salido con la suya, por lo que el caso ya no estaba en sus manos. Como tal, realmente no tenía la necesidad de discutir eso más a fondo; no debía. No obstante, Harry se lo estaba preguntando, no como su antiguo jefe, sino como su amigo y eso marcaba la diferencia.

\- No, no me hizo daño, Harry. – Hermione finalmente respondió a la pregunta, bordeándola – Nos batimos en duelo, perdí el equilibrio y utilizó Polvo Peruano de Oscuridad Instantánea, cegándome para posteriormente aturdirme.

Era verdad, todo… simplemente modificado.

Harry, el dulce y crédulo Harry, asintió pensativamente.

\- ¿Y eso te hizo reconsiderarlo?

\- Parcialmente. – contestó Hermione – Te dije que tuve serias dudas después de contemplar algunas piezas de la exposición.

Y las tenía. No era mentira. Se había visto seriamente perturbada por la revelación de la injusticia de su caso al pasar por delante de las obras de muggles e hijos de muggles que colgaban de las paredes de la galería de Theo. Su encuentro con "La Serpiente" sólo había sido el clavo que cerraba el ataúd, ya que después de lo que habían hecho juntos, se percató que había perdido toda objetividad en el caso. No es que lamentara ese hecho; porque no lo hacía.

Sin embargo, convencer a Harry iba a ser un tramo complicado, ya que era bastante astuto en sonsacar las verdades. Sólo tenía que hacerle entender la mitad de su decisión, eso era defendible.

\- Sinceramente, Harry, la exposición de Theo fue una revelación. El evento trataba de artistas muggles y nacidos de muggles con la misma igualdad que los artistas mestizos y sangre puras, destacando la belleza y alabando la singularidad, independientemente de su origen. Lo que los Greengrass, los Goyle, los Avery y los otros hicieron al robar esos artefactos muggles estaba destinado a humillarlos, enviando un silencioso mensaje a los que son indignos de los derechos privados de propiedad; indignos de ser parte de la raza humana y mucho menos de esta comunidad. Sabes tan bien como yo que _la alta sociedad mágica_ siguen menospreciando a la gente como yo, tratándonos como criaturas inferiores e intocables y que ven lo que poseemos como suyo para llevárselo. Esa noche en la galería, me di cuenta de que nuestro ladrón estaba haciendo lo justo y lo correcto. Está haciendo lo que nuestro Ministerio no, por estar tan sumido como está por su política y proxenetismo. Al devolver las propiedades robadas, está mostrando al mundo que los muggles y nacidos de muggles también son seres humanos, merecedores de la dignidad y la igualdad. Eso es algo que nuestro propio Ministerio no se atrevería a hacer por temor a represalias políticas; y _ese_ es el verdadero crimen en todo esto.

\- Y el ladrón simplemente apareció, ¿por qué? ¿A burlarse por no haberlo cogido todavía? – preguntó Harry.

\- Tal vez. – con nerviosismo, Hermione empezó a golpetear la mesa con sus uñas – No obstante, creo que todo lo que realmente quería era hacerme saber que no me tiene miedo y que le gustaba nuestro juego del gato y el ratón.

… y realmente lo hacía. _Mucho,_ pensó, al recordar el profundo gemido que le había dedicado en cuanto alcanzó el éxtasis.

\- ¡Entonces esto es exactamente lo que querías! – la expresión de Harry era una de incredulidad mezclada con cautela – Pensaba que habíamos acordado con Kingsley que el que "La Serpiente" estuviera fijado en ti era un buen plan para atraparlo. Utilizarlo como una ventaja, ¿recuerdas? Retirarte con una alta calificación, después de haber cogido a un criminal escurridizo. ¿Eso ya no sirve para tus intereses?

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – espetó Hermione. Al ver la mirada dolida de Harry, se obligó a dar un paso atrás y volver a intentarlo, aunque más tranquila en esta ocasión – Lo siento, no ha sido mi intención ladrarte. Es sólo que… ¿De verdad crees que soy tan animal político que podría pasar por alto esta injusticia? Ante las denuncias de un montón de ricos matones narcisistas influyentes, estamos cazando a un hombre que está haciendo, en realidad, algo decente y correcto. ¿No te parece que está equivocado?

Harry tenía la mandíbula apretada.

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí! Pero hasta que podamos probar que esos artefactos fueron robados de muggles inicialmente y no legítimamente adquiridos, nuestro ladrón es simplemente eso… y tiene que ser detenido. Te necesitamos en este caso.

Firmemente, Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

\- No puedo. Aparte de las razones que ya he mencionado, hay otros factores… como la prensa y el incesante acoso de los paparazis, por ejemplo. La razón por la que decidí transferirme de esta oficina en primer lugar fue para escapar de todo el escrutinio público. Pensé…

\- … que te darían un descanso si no estuvieras cazando activamente malvados. – concluyó Harry con un suspiro.

Hermione asintió.

\- Sí, entiendo lo que quieres decir. Pero, Hermione, no importa lo mucho que odies esto, esta es nuestra vida, ¿sabes? Nos guste o no, _acabamos_ con Voldemort. Somos héroes de guerra y teniendo en cuenta lo pequeña que es nuestra sociedad, somos prácticamente la única fuente de chismes que tienen; bueno, nosotros y la lista de "Los más Deseados". Sólo familias como los Malfoy o los Zabini reciben tanta publicidad como nosotros.

\- ¡Lo sé, Harry! Pero desde el momento en que se anunció que sería el relevo de Dawlish, ¡ha sido una maldita pesadilla! ¿Has leído el periódico de hoy?

Harry se encogió, así que claramente lo había hecho.

Hermione cogió la copia que tenía en su escritorio, le echó un vistazo y lo lanzó de nuevo a la superficie de madera con disgusto. Una periodista del _Profeta,_ que también había asistido a la velada de Theo, había escrito un artículo de seis páginas sobre el enamoramiento de "La Serpiente" con ella, la investigadora principal del caso y que su "secreta relación prohibida" realmente era bastante romántica. La mujer debía de haber tomado ejemplo de la señora Avery, claramente.

\- Entre eso y mis propias dudas, ¿ahora entiendes por qué he cambiado de opinión? – le preguntó a su amigo.

Harry se apartó las gafas y se frotó los ojos.

\- Sí, supongo.

\- Bien, entonces… ¿puedes, por favor, hacerle saber a Kingsley que su intento de llegar a disuadirme ha fallado y que mi decisión es inamovible sobre el asunto?

Su mejor amigo se puso en pie, alisándose las arrugas de su túnica. Tenía una tímida sonrisa en sus labios.

\- Lo haré. Tendrá que quedarse con Anthony. Merlín sabe que ese hombre es casi tan inteligente como tú.

\- Gracias, Harry. Y… por favor, intenta averiguar más sobre esos artefactos, si puedes. Si son robados, tal vez puedas encontrar una manera de convencer a la división con respecto a quiénes son los verdaderos ladrones, declarando a "La Serpiente" libre.

\- Lo intentaré.

No era una gran garantía, pero como se trataba de Harry, sabía que eso significaba que invertiría su mayor esfuerzo.

Sonriéndole suavemente a su amigo, Hermione se levantó, rodeó el escritorio y se acercó hasta a él para proporcionarle un apretado abrazo de agradecimiento. Parecía indeciso en devolvérselo, al principio, pero después sus brazos la rodearon y enterró su rostro en el hueco del cuello de la castaña.

La respiración de Harry parecía atrapada mientras susurraba su nombre.

\- ¿Uhmm? – preguntó Hermione, inclinándose un poco hacia atrás para mirarlo a los ojos. Claramente algo estaba molestándole - ¿Qué pasa, Harry?

El cuerpo de su amigo se estremeció y sus vivos ojos verdes se encontraron con los de ella y, por primera vez, los _vio._

La sonrisa de Hermione se desvaneció de su expresión.

No, no, no, no, no. ¡Esto no podía estar pasando! Imposible. Eran amigos. _¡Amigos!_

Hermione se echó hacia atrás, chocando con una de las sillas situadas frente a su escritorio y casi cayendo al suelo por su culpa. Harry estaba junto a ella en un instante, moviéndose tan rápido que no lo había visto. La agarró de una de sus muñecas y tiró de ella para evitar su caída, invirtiendo la dirección… y entonces, acabó entre sus brazos de nuevo.

\- ¡Dios, Mione, y-yo no puedo seguir con esto!

Sonaba como si estuviera sintiendo una agonía.

 _Por favor, por favor no,_ rogó Hermione, sorprendida por la revelación de que su amigo… que él estaba enam-… que tenía sentimientos por ella más allá de un simple sentido platónico.

¿Cuándo había sucedido eso? ¿Por qué nunca lo había visto?

Se echó hacia atrás bruscamente, alejándose de sus brazos. Harry la dejó ir, volteando su cuerpo en el último momento evitando que volviera a tropezar con la misma maldita silla. Hermione se arrastró hacia atrás sobre sus talones, intentando no tropezar con la alfombra o con sus propios pies que de repente no tenían ninguna coordinación.

\- Hermione, yo… - Harry apartó la mirada, apretando la mandíbula. Volvió la cara hacia el otro lado, pasándose una mano por su desordenado y oscuro cabello. Su mano libre estaba cerrada en un puño a un costado, agitándose ligeramente mientras luchaba por mantener el control.

Se habían prometido mutuamente, ese año que Ron les había dejado, cuando habían estado solos en esa tienda dejada de la mano de Dios durante meses con la sola compañía y el apoyo del otro. Se habían prometido nunca ver nada más en el otro; manteniendo estrictamente su amistad. Nunca habían cruzado esa línea y Hermione nunca se había permitido ver a Harry de esa manera.

Hasta ahora.

* * *

¡Querido Godric, esto era un desastre!

Cuando había entrado en el despacho, Harry no había tenido ninguna intención de confesar sus sentimientos por Hermione. Sentirse eufórico y cachondo en su presencia era una costumbre, por lo que creyó que estaba lo suficientemente preparado para lo que vería cuando abriera la puerta. Se había equivocado.

Estaba espectacularmente sensual mientras se había inclinado sobre su escritorio en una de sus ajustadas faldas hasta la rodilla (una que te proporcionaba una visión deliciosa de su perfecto trasero). Cuando Hermione se volvió hacia él, se percató de dos cosas: primera, su lápiz de labios encajaba perfectamente con ella y segunda, la blusa roja que la envolvía se había deslizado peligrosamente hacia abajo por la parte delantera, dejándole a la vista su escote que le permitía hacerse una idea de los pechos que se escondían debajo llenando un sujetador de encaje a juego. Y sus piernas… ¡Merlín, sus piernas! Parecían kilométricas en esa falda, especialmente cuando se combinaba con unos zapatos peep-toe de color carne.

Una sola mirada y se había puesto duro como una piedra, con la tentación de caer de rodillas y lamer un camino hacia arriba, desde su tobillo y terminando entre sus muslos. Y ahora… ahora que ella se había tropezado y que había abrazado su perfumado y curvilíneo cuerpo, presionando accidentalmente su erección contra su cadera, ¡arruinándolo todo!

Incluso después de que Ron le hubiera instado a decírselo, advirtiéndole que perdería su oportunidad si no hacía un movimiento pronto, Harry había seguido mantenido la fachada de la amistad platónica, sabiendo que era lo que ella quería. Eso era lo que habían acordado hacía mucho tiempo, después de haber tenido "casi" un affaire aquel año en la tienda de campaña. Se le había dado bien evitar pensar en Hermione de una manera sexual… hasta hacia poco.

Ahora todo estaba a punto de derrumbarse a su alrededor. Sus sentimientos no podían contenerse por más tiempo y Harry le rogó a Dios que Hermione lo perdonase por ser tan débil y, tal vez incluso, consentir considerarle darle una oportunidad.

\- ¿Harry?

No era un rechazo total, pero era una pregunta…

La incertidumbre de Hermione fue suficiente para hacerle saber que había una oportunidad.

Con un gruñido lujurioso que le sorprendió tanto como a ella, acortó la distancia entre ellos, la tomó en sus brazos y selló su destino al anclar sus labios con los de Hermione.

 _Por favor,_ rogó en silencio. _¡Devuélveme el beso!_

* * *

El mundo de Hermione estaba del revés, de dentro hacia afuera, estrellándose contra ella con una sacudida y un cegador dolor que parecía llegar hasta su corazón, logrado que explotara en pánico.

Harry la estaba besando.

Harry la estaba besando.

Harry la estaba _besando._

Había roto su promesa. Ya no eran _simplemente_ amigos.

¿Eso importaba? Siempre lo había sabido, ¿no? Una pequeña parte de ella se lo había imaginado. Aquella noche en la tienda de campaña, habían hecho casi eso mismo. ¿Realmente creía que podrían volver a tener una amistad platónica después de esto? No… No, ella se conocía mejor que eso. Simplemente había quedado oculto. Había fingido que nada pasaba y con el tiempo, ya que el tiempo pasaba, se había dejado olvidarlo.

Ahora… Dios, ahora sería muy fácil aceptar eso, ¿no? Harry era atractivo, de buen corazón y claramente no estaba intimidado por su éxito. La gente se fijaba en él, políticamente iba a llegar lejos y el tener una relación reuniría el entusiasmo y la aprobación de la mayor parte del mundo mágico (por no hablar de sus padres y, probablemente, de Ron que no había sido muy sutil en maliciosas insinuaciones donde ella y Harry estaban implicados) y… ¡GUAU, Harry era un buen besador!

Pero… pero…

Un par de plateados y perversos ojos pasaron delante de ella. El recuerdo de otro hombre – quién conocía profundamente su alma y cuyo toque la sacudía hasta la médula – fue suficiente para recordarle a lo que estaría renunciando si se decantaba por la opción más segura.

Y todavía estaba Ginny, que seguía muy enamorada de su ex. Hermione no podía traicionar esa amistad desde hacía tanto tiempo, a pesar de que su amiga y Harry hubieran roto hacia años.

Por último, pero no menos importante que lo demás, tenía sus necesidades; esas que nunca había dicho en voz alta (las que "La Serpiente" había reconocido como sólo un alma gemela podría hacer). De acuerdo con Ginny, Harry era un amante suave y atento, firme y dulce, pero sin imaginación y sin vigor. Sabía que la rechazaría si le pidiera que la atara utilizando las antiguas técnicas Shibari y que utilizara su cuerpo a su antojo, o si le suplicaba de rodillas que se follara su boca con dureza. Su vibrador con varias velocidades probablemente provocaría que saliera corriendo de su casa. Y olvidar la idea de un intercambio de pareja o cuernos con permiso; Harry era monógamo, por lo que nunca se introduciría en el sexo variado y nunca permitiría que otro hombre o mujer se la follara si se convertía en su novia y muchos menos sentarse y disfrutar del espectáculo.

El hecho era que, Harry podía cumplir sus deseos de un compañero leal en la superficie, pero nunca sería capaz darle lo que realmente necesitaba para sacar a la mujer que profundamente guardaba en su interior. Nunca lograría satisfacerla sexualmente.

Así que, la pregunta seguía siendo: ¿estaba dispuesta a ser otra persona, para sublimar una parte de su verdadero yo y renunciar a algunas de sus necesidades por el bien de una relación "segura"?

No, no lo estaba. Tal vez estaba siendo codiciosa, pero Hermione creía verdaderamente que necesitaba a un hombre de confianza y estable que también fuera un compañero sexualmente excitante en su cama o una parte de ella siempre se marchitaría y se resentiría. No creía que fuera imposible encontrar un hombre así… pero simplemente no sería entre los brazos de Harry.

Inmediatamente se alejó, intentando en vano recuperar el aliento.

\- Harry… - Hermione giró la cabeza en cuanto Harry intentó volver a atrapar sus labios de nuevo - ¡No, basta! No puedo hacer esto. _¡Lo siento, pero no puedo!_

Harry la observaba con los ojos ensanchados y dolidos.

\- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó en un ronco susurro.

Hermione abrió la boca para responder.

\- Sí, Granger, _¿por qué no?_

El corazón se estableció firmemente en la garganta de Hermione y sus palabras nunca pasaron de sus labios congelados. Lentamente se volvió hacia la puerta de su oficina, abierta de par en par. Parado en el hueco, vestido con uno de sus trajes perfectamente hecho a medida, con su pelo revuelto adorablemente y sus ojos plateados duros como el acero, estaba Draco Malfoy.

Parecía furioso.

Mierda.


	17. Capítulo 16

**¡Hola, caramelitos!**

 **Ayer sé que os dejé con un sabor un tanto amargo de boca al final del capítulo, jajaja menos mal que esto es una traducción y que ya tengo el siguiente capítulo traducido xD Así que os traigo el sigueinte capítulo para que no os muráis de ansiedad!**

 **Este capítulo me encanta, así que disfrutarlo ;)**

 ** _ **Disclaimer: Ni los personaje** s_ _que le pertenecen a la maravillosa_ _J.K Rowling_ _ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a waterflower20_ _(encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 _ **.- Una historia de waterflower20 -.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 16**

Sin esperar respuesta a su pregunta, Draco cruzó el despacho, arrojando una carpeta sobre el escritorio de Hermione y se volteó para caminar de nuevo hacia la salida.

\- Lamento la _interrupción._ – se burló – Llamé a la puerta, pero es evidente que estabas demasiado ocupada como para notarlo.

El cerebro de Hermione finalmente volvió a su sitio justo cuando el ex Slytherin ya no estaba a la vista. Empujó a Harry y dio un paso atrás. Su amigo dejó caer los brazos a un lado, concediéndole la libertad.

\- Lo siento. – susurró Hermione, levantando la mirada una vez hasta su pálido rostro antes de girarse y correr detrás de Draco.

¡Merlín, ese hombre caminaba muy rápido! Ya estaba en el extremo opuesto del pasillo, en dirección a los ascensores.

\- ¡Malfoy, espera! – exclamó. Intentó parecer casual mientras prácticamente corría hacia él para alcanzarlo antes de que las puertas se cerraran, dedicándoles un gesto de asentimiento a los curiosos transeúntes del pasillo.

Draco lanzó una mirada en dirección de la castaña por encima de su hombro, entró en el ascensor y pulsó el panel de controles con la mano, sin tener intención de esperarla. Maldiciéndolo en voz baja, Hermione renunció a la pretensión de preocuparse por el espectáculo que daría y corrió a toda prisa para detener las puertas antes de que se cerraran. Con un pequeño salto, logró meter su pequeño cuerpo en el interior del ascensor antes de que las puertas finalmente se cerraran.

Respirando con dificultad, Hermione no pudo evitar componer una sonrisa de triunfo mientras recatadamente se alisaba la falda y se giraba para observar al otro único ocupante. Malfoy la observaba con una mirada helada, con los labios apretados de disgusto y con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón. Obviamente, no estaba contento de que su huida no hubiera salido como había planeado.

\- ¿No me has escuchado? – preguntó Hermione, con cuidado de no dejarle ver su nerviosismo.

\- Sí, lo he hecho.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué no has esperado? – Hermione sintió un tic nervioso en el ojo. Este hombre era imposible cuando se encontraba en un negro estado de ánimo.

Las cejas de Malfoy se arquearon burlonamente.

\- ¿Por qué debería? Por lo que yo sé, no tenemos nada que discutir, especialmente ahora que has dejado el caso de "La Serpiente".

Apretando los dientes para evitar soltar una réplica por su caliente boca, Hermione intentó mantener un tono conciliador.

\- Quería disculparme por cuando entraste en mi despacho. No era lo que parec…

\- Oh, evítame las mentiras, Granger. – espetó Malfoy, de repente bastante furioso – Creo que fue bastante explicito por sí mismo. Estabas besándote con Potter, fin de la historia.

\- No, _él_ estaba besándome a _mí._

\- Semántica. Teníais los labios anclados durante un buen rato antes de que por fin notaras mi presencia. – Malfoy dedicó una cruel sonrisa – No obstante, no entiendo por qué sentiste la necesidad de salir en pos de mí, para ofrecerme explicaciones. Ni las quiero, ni las necesito y me sorprende sinceramente que te hayas molestado. No es como si me importara a quien decidas follarte en tu oficina. – crudamente la miró de arriba abajo – Aunque, dada la cantidad de prensa que generas, me esperaba un mejor sentido de tu parte con respecto a confraternizar con colegas, especialmente durante las horas laborables de trabajo. ¿Y si te hubiera visto alguien que no fuera yo? ¿Cómo por ejemplo la Jefa Adjunta? ¿No crees que a las malas lenguas les encantaría saber que los años de susurros sobre ti y Potter son realmente ciertos?

Fluyendo con indignación, Hermione lo detuvo con una dura mirada.

\- No seas tan malditamente hipócrita, Malfoy. Te he visto en una posición _mucho_ más comprometedora, ¿recuerdas? No sería mejor para tu reputación si se conociera que te follas a un grupo de elegibles secretarias sangre pura, tampoco.

Draco perdió su falsa sonrisa y le devolvió la mirada.

\- ¿Me estás amenazando? – preguntó en un siseo, dando un paso amenazador hacia ella.

Con las manos en sus caderas, Hermione no agachó la cara ante su ira. En cambio, enderezó la espalda y clavó en él una fría mirada.

\- No sienta bien, ¿verdad? – inquirió, ignorando su amenaza - ¡Menuda cara tienes! ¡Estás ahí, todo alto y poderoso, actuando como si estuvieras ofendido, sermoneándome sobre los méritos del profesionalismo cuando los dos sabemos que lo que viste no significaba nada!

\- Oh, así que ahora "no significaba nada". ¿Qué ha pasado con eso de que "no es lo que parecía"? – preguntó Draco burlonamente.

\- No era lo que parecía; yo no inicié ese beso, yo no lo pedí, sólo sucedió. Y para que conste, no me causó que quisiera dejar caer mi ropa interior en el acto, como tan crudamente has insinuado. Harry y yo sólo somos amigos y eso es todo lo que puede llegar a ser por mi parte. – Hermione se detuvo, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo (¿le estaba dando explicaciones a él, de entre todas las personas?) y dio marcha atrás con un esto descuidado de la mano – Pero tienes razón, Malfoy: esto no es asunto tuyo y no necesito dar explicaciones de mis pensamientos y acciones, y mucho menos _a ti._

Dicho eso, le dio la espalda, presionar con saña el botón para apresurarse hacia cualquier piso era su actual pretensión y permaneció en silencio. Detrás de ella, podía sentir la mirada de Draco como un peso muerto entre sus omóplatos.

Una vez que las pesadas puertas se abrieron, Hermione salió del ascensor y se marchó de allí con la cabeza bien alta, buscando con fervor el baño más cercano para poder ir a soltar un buen grito de frustración en privado.

* * *

 _"_ _Miau"_

Hermione frotó distraídamente el vientre de su gato, con los ojos desenfocados mirando con un mudo estupor hacia la televisión. Se acercaba la medianoche y el sueño todavía la eludía.

Hoy había sido un día muy estresante. Sólo había tomado una hora para que la noticia de su "romance" con Harry se extendiera por todo el Ministerio (todos los curiosos transeúntes del corredor, habían empezado a cotillear al minuto de haber visto a Harry seguirla fuera de su oficina y perseguirla hasta el final del pasillo y sumaron uno más uno al notar la boca de Harry manchada de su lápiz de labios rojo). Y la evitación de su mejor amigo durante toda la tarde había sido comprometedora, estaba segura.

En el momento en el que se hubo marchado, La Sección Rosa del Profeta de las tardes estaba llena de artículos sobre su supuesta historia con Harry; cuando habían comenzado a verse (en secreto, por supuesto), declaraciones de personas con las que en la vida se habían cruzado alegando como ellos dos se había estado lanzando persistentes miradas por los pasillos del Ministerio desde hacía mucho tiempo, acusaciones veladas que daban a entender que la reputación de Harry la había impulsado a la exitosa oferta para el puesto de Jefa Adjunta, especulaciones sobre como Ron, Ginny y el resto de los Weasley tomarían la noticia como una "traición" y una extensión con fotografías de ella y Harry (apodados "la Pareja de Oro") que abarcaba desde el primer año en Hogwarts hasta un almuerzo que habían tenido hacia unos días (Hermione se apresuró a señalar, que Ron, quien también había estado en ese almuerzo, estaba sospechosamente ausente en la fotografía, claramente manipulada).

Además de todos los rumores que revoloteaban a su alrededor, la gente realmente había tenido el suficiente descaro de presentarse en su oficina y hacerle preguntas inapropiadas sobre la relación con su jefe/compañero de trabajo/El Elegido/etc. Y Ron no había sido de mucha ayuda, diciéndole incómodamente que tenía que hablar directamente con Harry y aclarar las cosas.

Sin embargo, lo más estresante de todo, era preocuparse por la reacción de Ginny.

Lo primero que hizo Hermione al entrar en su piso esa noche fue llamar por teléfono a su amiga. Media hora más tarde y treinta y siete llamadas perdidas, había renunciado. Claramente, Gin se había enterado de la noticia y todavía no iba a permitirle la oportunidad de refutarlo. Sabía que después de que su amiga se calmara, le exigiría una explicación, pero hasta entonces, Hermione tendría que guisarse su culpabilidad y tristeza sola.

Sintiendo las lágrimas amenazando con derramarse; _otra vez_ (¿No había llorado suficiente después de su enfrentamiento con Malfoy?), se frotó los ojos con rabia.

¿Por qué, por qué, Harry había tenido que besarla? ¿Qué había pretendido lograr de esa manera, aparte de herir a un montón de gente; incluyéndolos a ambos?

Ahogando un sollozo, recogió a Crookshanks en sus brazos que maullaba suavemente y escondió la cara entre su pelaje. La parte Kneazle que tenía, tal vez sintió la angustia de su dueña porque le lamió la cara al tiempo que se restregaba contra su pecho.

El abrupto sonido del teléfono logró que tanto humana como animal saltaran en su sitio. Sin molestarse en limpiar las lágrimas que se habían escapado de sus ojos, extendió la mano a un lado y alcanzó el teléfono inalámbrico. Antes de apretar el botón de respuesta, se aclaró la garganta, no quería que supieran que había estado llorando.

\- ¿Hola?

 _\- ¿Es cierto?_

Hermione se enderezó ante el reconocimiento de la voz. Un aleteo de nerviosísimo perturbó su estómago.

\- Ho-hola.

 _\- No me hagas repetir las preguntas, mi Leona, no esta noche._

"La Serpiente" sonaba furioso, por primera vez desde que lo conocía. Las otras veces que habían hablado, coqueteaba con ella o se burlaba.

\- Por lo tanto, has visto los periódicos y tienes, también, un plan para interrogarme. Muy bien, entonces ¿a qué acusación excesivamente sensacionalista te refieres? – preguntó Hermione – Quiero estar segura de contestar correctamente.

¿Quién se creía que era?

\- _No te hagas la tonta. ¿Has besado o no a Harry Jodido Potter? –_ gruñó, y un fuerte y sólido golpe se escuchó desde su extremo de la línea. Obviamente, había golpeado su palma contra alguna superficie dura.

\- Te diré lo que le he dicho a todo el mundo: _él_ me besó a _mí_.

\- _Permitiste que…_

 _-_ ¡Por supuesto que lo permití! – espetó Hermione, indignada – No sólo es mi mejor amigo, tuve que tomar en cuenta sus sentimientos porque Harry es un buen hombre. ¡Antes de romperle irrevocablemente el corazón tenía que considerar si una relación con él era posible! Tuve que, al menos, permitirme la oportunidad de pensar en ello, antes de decidir negarme.

\- _¿Por qué? –_ rugió "La Serpiente" - _¡Sabes que nunca te dará lo que quieres! ¡Sabes que él es incluso menos apropiado para ti de lo que tu compañero pelirrojo lo era! ¿Cómo puedes contemplar la posibilidad de una relación con Potter?_

\- ¿A ti qué te importa? – gritó Hermione, perdiendo el poco control que tenía sobre sus emociones. Su día ya había sido lo suficientemente molesto y, ¿ahora esto?

Se puso en pie, Crooks se fue hacia su escondite favorito de debajo de la cama y Hermione, soltó toda la ira reprimida que había estado conteniendo durante toda la tarde.

\- Por el amor de Dios, ni siquiera sé cuál es tu nombre real, así qué, ¿quién eres tú para exigirme que no vea a otros hombres aparte de a ti, especialmente cuando eres una _persona non grata_ para el resto del mundo que respeta la ley?

Hermione comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación, furiosa consigo misma, con él, con Harry, con la injusticia del mundo. Todo se derramaba de su boca, en un volcán de emociones en plena erupción finalmente.

\- ¿Qué parte de que "ahora mismo estás siendo perseguido por los mejores Aurores del país" no entiendes? Ya no estás considerado un delincuente de poca monta. El Ministro quiere que te llevemos ante él con una correa y tiene la intención de lanzar cualquier tipo de recursos humanos sobre ti para que dejes de huir. – Hermione se atragantó con otro sollozo, obligándose a continuar – Ya no estoy en tu caso, aunque voy a ser la Jefa Adjunta del DLM a partir de la próxima semana. ¿Entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo? Seré la última responsable de tu enjuiciamiento. Algún día, tal vez en un año o diez, serás atrapado y no puedo… _¡tendré que hacer mi trabajo!_ Voy a tener que poner distancia.

Señor, eso había sido duro. El peso de esa extraña e inesperada atracción era una carga demasiado pesada para soportar y Hermione no estaba segura de que sus hombros pudieran volver a levantarse. "La Serpiente" le había abierto los ojos ante todas las posibilidades que llamaban a la mujer enterrada en lo más profundo de su alma, - la parte de ella que ansiaba emoción, abandono y que buscaba evadir un único romance en su vida – pero ahora… ahora tenía que cerrar esa puerta y dejarlo todo, o estaría enterrada junto a él cuando fuera llevando ante la justicia.

Había pasado por muchas experiencias difíciles en su corta vida, – la guerra y las pérdidas que acarreaba, la muerte de su padre por un cáncer no hacía mucho tiempo, Ron y ella decidiendo que no estaban hechos el uno para el otro y acordando mutuamente dividirse – pero dejar ir a ese hombre y el sueño que representaba estaba a la altura del peor dolor que jamás había conocido.

\- _¿Me deseas? –_ preguntó él, con voz baja y trémula.

\- Sí. – admitió Hermione, en un susurro dolido – Te deseo tanto que no puedo pensar ni respirar algunos días… pero no puedo seguir haciendo lo que estamos haciendo. No sólo es ilegal, sino que es insensato. – desplomándose en un acogedor sillón cercano, comenzó a llorar en serio. La mano que cubría sus ojos quedó empapada por las lágrimas – Al final, nosotros… nunca podremos tener este… este sueño. No tenemos futuro.

El silencio acompañó a su declaración y Hermione sintió que su corazón se partía en dos ante la incapacidad de él para aceptar o negar su reclamación.

Dejar un tiempo para sopesar las opciones no era su estilo. Hermione era de las que necesitaban una solución rápida por lo que tomó la decisión por los dos.

\- Eres una fantasía, mi Serpiente, un deseo y un sueño. Lo que necesito… es alguien sólido que esté aquí todos los días. Alguien con un rostro que pueda ver y un nombre que pronunciar en voz alta. No puedo tener eso contigo. Así que, por favor… _por favor,_ no vuelvas a contactar conmigo.

\- _Hermione…_

\- Adiós.

Hermione colgó, arrojando el teléfono sobre la mesita auxiliar y se acurrucó en una bola en el sillón. Lloró sobre el cojín tapizado de pana hasta que quedó agotada y se quedó dormida con las lágrimas manchando sus mejillas.

* * *

 _\- Shh, mi Leona, no llores. Estoy aquí._

 _Unas suaves manos familiares acariciaron el rostro de Hermione, limpiando dulcemente sus lágrimas y metiendo un mechón de su rebelde cabello detrás de su oreja. Gimió en su sueño mientras un sólido cuerpo masculino se deslizaba en la cama con ella._

 _¿Cuándo había llegado? ¿Cuándo se había movido hasta su cama?_

 _Las manos de él, cuidadosamente la rodearon y la acercaron más hacia su caliente cuerpo. Él enterró la cara en sus rizos, acariciándola con su nariz._

 _\- Lo siento, mi amor. Perdóname. Siempre parezco hacerte daño, incluso cuando no quiero. – acarició un camino con sus dedos desde la cintura y sobre sus caderas, empezando a masajear la parte baja de su espalda con una mano. Su toque era como el de un amante, íntimo, sin embargo, carecía de lujuria. No estaba destinado a remover su deseo, sino a apaciguarla y calmarla._

 _\- Yo no quería besarlo. – murmuró Hermione contra su pecho, explicando su posición una vez más, sólo para que lo entendiera y lo aceptara – Pero tampoco quería hacerle daño. Es mi mejor amigo._

 _\- Lo sé, bebé. Merlín, lo sé._

 _Él la abrazó con más fuerza, cantando suavemente una canción de cuna para sus oídos. Su voz era profunda, pero melódica y calmante._

 _\- Mmm. – ronroneó Hermione, presionando la nariz contra su garganta y aspirando el embriagador olor a limpio que exudaba. Se sentía tan_ real _– No luchar contigo por un cambio de opinión es agradable._

 _Él soltó una risa tranquila._

 _\- Sí, lo es, ¿verdad?_

 _\- Hmm. – contestó Hermione, colocando la mano en su pecho, para sentir su corazón latiendo fuerte y firme._

 _\- Te conozco, Granger. Esto no es sólo por nosotros o por ese maldito beso. Hay algo… no, alguien que te ha herido. ¿Quién es? Dímelo._

 _\- No quiero hablar de eso. – admitió, arrugando la nariz con petulancia, recordando su enfrentamiento en el ascensor con determinado fiscal rubio._

 _\- Por favor, dímelo. – él la beso en el cuello y trazó un circulo con un dedo alrededor de su ombligo, haciéndola temblar, intentando coaccionar una respuesta de su parte con una seductora elegancia que estaba empezando a dejarla sin aliento._

 _Hermione suspiró, parpadeando adormilada en su dirección. La visión era borrosa y la negra oscuridad de su habitación no la ayudaba, pero podría haber jurado que no estaba usando máscara._

 _\- Fue él. – dijo la castaña._

 _\- ¿Él? Él, ¿quién?_

 _\- Siempre es él, ¿no? – murmuró para sí misma._

 _\- ¿Quién es?_ _Dímelo, preciosa y trataré con él. – le prometió el ladrón._

 _\- ¡No, no le hagas daño! Es un imbécil, pero no se merece que le den una paliza física… aunque hay veces que me gustaría dársela, también._

 _\- Dime su nombre. Prometo no hacerle daño, pero quiero saber quién es y lo que ha hecho para que estés tan molesta._

 _Quizás, podría contarle su secreto; arriesgarse, ver donde los llevaba… ver si él también se confesaba._

 _\- Su nombre es Draco Malfoy. Íbamos juntos al colegio y ahora trabajaremos juntos en el DLM. Y hace todo para molestarme: siempre lo consigue. Sin embargo, pensé, que nos estábamos convirtiendo en… una especie de amigos. No obstante, después de hoy, no estoy muy segura de que todo eso no estuviera sólo en mi cabeza._

 _Su ladrón se quedó extrañamente silencioso mientras Hermione se acercaba más a él._

 _\- Draco me dijo, me dio a entender, que me estaba follando a Harry. Dijo que la gente piensa que lo estoy haciendo para extorsionar favores y promover mi carrera. – las lágrimas volvieron a escapar de sus ojos y no se molestó en intentar ocultar el dolor de su voz al confesarlo._

 _\- Leona, la gente siempre hablará. No hay necesidad de preocuparse por sus… estupideces, especialmente cuando la motivación son… los celos._

 _\- Él no es simplemente un compañero de trabajo cualquiera o un extraño. Con él es… diferente._

 _\- ¿Por qué?_

 _\- Porque me gusta. – murmuró Hermione finalmente, ocultando la cara en su pecho, esperando no haber cometido un error al decírselo – Me gusta de una manera que no debería hacerlo._

 _\- Te… gusta… Draco Malfoy._

 _En silencio, Hermione asintió._

 _\- ¡Él no ha sido más que un imbécil contigo!_

 _Hermione le siguió el juego, claramente él no estaba dispuesto a admitir nada._

 _\- Sé que lo ha sido. Créeme, lo sé. No sé porque siento esto por él, pero lo hago… y no quiero que me guste, ni soñar con él, ni que me duela el pecho cada vez que lo veo con otra mujer, ¡pero lo hago! ¡Y me odio por ello!_

 _Una de las manos de "La Serpiente" se perdía por su espalda, enredándola en su pelo y echó su cabeza hacia atrás exponiendo sus carnosos labios. Cuidadosa y delicadamente, los tocó con los suyos, pero no la besó. Aunque estaba demasiado oscuro para ver sus características claramente, Hermione se imaginó su plateada e interrogante mirada fija en ella, manteniéndola cautiva, como siempre hacia._

 _\- ¿Alguna vez has pensado que a él también pudieras gustarle? – preguntó él, con los labios rozando los suyos en cada palabra._

 _Hermione soltó un suspiro de incredulidad._

 _\- Draco sólo sale con mujeres como Astoria. Estoy muy lejos de esa chica bonita._

 _\- No, tú no eres bonita, no. Tú eres preciosa._

 _Antes de que Hermione pudiera responder a su declaración, él capturó sus labios en un beso tan dulce que volteó sus entrañas. Ferozmente y con alegría, Hermione enredó sus manos en su pelo, encantada de saber que había estado en lo cierto: no llevaba ninguna máscara esa noche. Había venido hasta allí sin ella, después de haber escuchado su desesperación por teléfono acerca de su oculta identidad. Claramente, aún no estaba listo para revelarlo todo, pero esto era un comienzo._

 _Saboreó la sedosa sensación de su pelo deslizándose entre sus manos, suspirando de placer mientras su lengua se introducía en su boca, degustándola. El beso rápidamente encendió ese familiar calor entre ellos, y Hermione gimió por más, arqueando la espalda en una silenciosa señal para llevarlos aún más alto._

 _Con el mensaje recibido, él agarró la parte posterior de sus rodillas y de un tirón la subió sobre sus caderas, acuñando su amplio cuerpo entre los muslos de Hermione. Su erección era sólida y tirante contra su núcleo, deseoso de ser puesto en libertad. La castaña rodó sus caderas, deslizándose contra ese tronco, duro, grueso, desesperada por sentir sus embestidas dentro y fuera de su cuerpo, llenándola chorro tras chorro de su caliente semen._

 _Con la respiración entrecortada y superficial, raspó su cuero cabelludo con las uñas y gruñó como una leona en busca de la satisfacción. Su amante jadeó de placer ante su reacción e involuntariamente empujó sus caderas entre la cumbre de sus piernas._

 _\- Dios, creo que deberíamos parar. – dijo él, jadeando. Sin embargo, sus caderas siguieron moviéndose, negando las palabras que habían salido de su boca._

 _Hermione volcó su atención en la vena que pulsaba en su garganta, chupando la carne sobre ella. Gimió negativamente y lo mordió – no demasiado fuerte, pero lo suficiente como para llamar su atención – cuando su presión sobre ella como para liberarla._

 _"_ _La Serpiente" tomaba lentas y medidas respiraciones, claramente intentando recuperar el control. Acarició sus rizos, lo que facilitó que su cuerpo se relajara, alejando sus caderas de la tentación._

 _\- Mi amor, estás cansada y emocionalmente vulnerable en este momento y no importa lo mucho que te desee, no me voy a aprovechar. Tú… significas mucho para mí._

 _\- Pero quiero esto. – maulló Hermione, frotándose contra él como una gata en celo – Te quiero a ti. Lo necesito._

 _\- Lo sé. Yo también lo quiero. Ambos necesitamos esto. Sin embargo, mañana… mañana te arrepentirás y entonces yo también me arrepentiré. Yo no quiero eso, ¿tú sí?_

 _Maldito fuera, le había dado un buen argumento lógico, no obstante, su cuerpo dolía, necesitando la culminación._

 _\- Entonces, nada de sexo, pero… por favor, no me dejes así. Necesito… liberarme._

 _Temblorosamente, él asintió con la cabeza._

 _\- Aunque, sin frotarte contra mí y sin tocarme. No quiero caer en la tentación y olvidarme de todo en el momento. ¿Trato hecho?_

 _Apresuradamente, Hermione estuvo de acuerdo. Habría aceptado cualquier cosa con tal de que la llevara hasta el clímax._

 _Él la hizo rodar sobre su espalda y se abalanzó sobre ella, desabrochándole la camisa del pijama. Cuando llegó al último botón, apartó los bordes suavemente, dejando al descubierto sus pechos desnudos. Su amante no perdió el tiempo en llegar hasta ellos, amasándolos contra sus cálidas palmas, despertando sus sensibles pezones. Hermione sacudió la cabeza contra la almohada, arqueando la espalda para darle un mayor acceso y gimió cuando él le dedicó a sus tiernos pechos la atención de sus dedos, boca, dientes y lengua._

 _El calor la engulló, arrastrándola bajo oleadas de un intenso placer. El sentido común la abandonó, sus declaraciones anteriores en el teléfono se le olvidaron cuando su Serpiente la llevó de nuevo a ese reino donde la razón se perdía y el sentimiento lo era todo._

 _Mientras él la lamía y mordisqueaba su carne, Hermione se imaginó abalanzándose sobre él, liberando su pene y dejando que se derramara sobre su mano. Fantaseaba con mancharse de su deseo, con el capullo lleno de sangre y sentir su necesidad de liberarse._

 _\- Quiero chuparte. – admitió Hermione, cerrando los ojos, dejando que la imagen la nublara – Tomarte profundamente con mi boca y hacerte perder el control como tú haces conmigo. Quiero probar tu orgasmo con mi lengua._

 _Su amante gimió._

 _\- Harás eso por mí muy pronto y mucho más, Hermione. – lamió su pezón, dándole un juguetón y húmedo baño – Al igual que aquella noche, te entregarás a mí otra vez; una entrega total y completa. Poseeré tu placer y tu dolor, y te elevaré a tales alturas que nunca serás capaz de bajar. Nos lo daremos todo el uno al otro, mi amor. Ya verás… - juguetonamente bajó los dedos por los costados del pantalón de su pijama, deslizándolos sobre su cadera y tirando de ellos hasta sus rodillas. Sus braguitas lo siguieron… y entonces, su mano se posó allí, ahuecando su húmedo núcleo, deslizando delicadamente los dedos a través de su apertura, jugando con ella – Joder… - susurró con asombro, rodeando su clítoris – Estás tan preparada para mí…_

 _\- Sí. – maulló Hermione, arañando las sabanas para evitar llegar hasta él, como le había pedido. Inclinando sus caderas, follándose a dos de sus dedos, que se deslizaban en lo más profundo de su sedoso canal - ¡Más, por favor!_

 _Él inclinó la cabeza, bajando la boca lentamente, hasta apoderarse de su húmeda carne caliente, saboreando su esencia. Sus dedos seguían entrando y saliendo a buen ritmo, retorciéndose y acurrucándose en los lugares adecuados de su interior para hacer que su corazón explotara. Lamiéndola, jugueteando, se burlaba de ella con la lengua, alejando seductoramente todas sus ansiedades, lo que le permitía olvidar que otra cosa aparte de lo que le estaba haciendo existía. Él se convirtió en todo su mundo en esos largos y agotadores minutos, trayendo a su cuerpo un brillante y estremecedor clímax que limpió todas sus preocupaciones y la hizo llorar de alegría._

 _Yaciendo todavía en el resplandor, la desesperación que había sentido anteriormente fue reemplazada por una saciada y cálida serenidad que la hizo sentirse perezosa y soñolienta. Apenas sintió como su amante en sueños le devolvía la ropa a su estado original, ni cuando la cubrió con las mantas hasta la barbilla, arropándola._

 _Hermione se giró hacia el lado derecho, su posición favorita para dormir y la cama se hundió cuando "La Serpiente" se asentó detrás de ella, de cara a su espalda._

 _\- Duerme, mi Leona. Necesitas descansar._

 _Jadeando, Hermione movió su trasero contra su erección dura como el acero, con la esperanza de hacerle cambiar de parecer e ir a por otro asalto._

 _Su risa sincera sacudió los rizos de su nuca y la hizo sentir una chispa de placer, por dentro y por fuera._

 _\- No funcionara. – le susurró en su oído – Tengo más autocontrol que tus ex novios; algo que muy pronto descubrirás._

 _\- Malvado. – acusó Hermione, con los ojos pesados y caídos._

 _Un beso se presionó contra el punto de su cuello donde se encontraba el pulso._

 _\- Desafortunadamente, en ocasiones, muerdo. – admitió – A veces tengo una disposición deplorable. Sin embargo, eso lo sabes muy bien, ¿no es así, mi Leona? Lo sabes, me perdonas y… te gusto… a pesar de ello._

 _Demasiado cansado para responder, Hermione simplemente gruñó._

 _Lo último que escuchó antes de que el sueño la reclamara, fue un suspiro de pesar y un susurro._

 _\- No te merezco, lo sé, pero que me aspen si tengo que dejarte en manos de Potter._

* * *

Hermione se despertó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

El sueño que había tenido había sido un bálsamo perfecto para su tristeza y ahora se sentía rejuvenecida; y determinada. Era una Gryffindor y la cobardía no era parte de los rasgos de su carácter. Hoy era un nuevo día y haría frente a todos sus problemas en lugar de salir corriendo y llorando.

Se construyó una lista mental que la ayudaría a ello:

 _Tomar una ducha._

 _Desayunar._

 _Llamar a Ginny y si no contesta, enviarle un Howler. Eso seguro que llamaría su atención._

 _Preparase para el trabajo e ir (¡sin evitarlo!)_

 _Abordar a Harry en su oficina y enfrentarlo por lo de ayer._

 _Descifrar la cuestión Malfoy; improvisando (como eres tan buena en eso…)_

 _Reunirse con Ginny para el almuerzo o cazar a la terca mujer y explicarle las cosas mientras la dejaba con la boca abierta._

Sí, su lista estaba perfecta. Ahora lo que tenía que hacer era conseguir sacar su perezoso trasero de la cama y empezar el día. Bostezando, estiró sus extremidades y…

Su mano rozó algo extraño, inesperado, más bien… como algo de cartón. Le echó un vistazo a la almohada de al lado, donde generalmente dormía Crooks. Pero su mascota no estaba allí y no había ninguna indicación en la suave superficie que indicara que hubiera dormido allí en toda la noche. En su lugar, había una tarjeta blanca, rígida y obviamente cara.

Con un creciente horror y con cautela la recogió y la abrió.

 ** _Cuando duermes, pareces menos una leona y más un ángel._**

 ** _Nos vemos pronto, mi amor. Espérame… por favor._**

No había sido un sueño en absoluto, ¿verdad? Él realmente había estado allí… su boca… en sus partes… Hermione se retorció, percatándose de que se sentía un poco pegajosa entre los muslos.

Avergonzada, se golpeó con una mano la cara.

Merlín, Circe y Morgana, él había estado en lo cierto acerca de los remordimientos del día después, ¿no? Al menos, al estar en su propia cama, significaba que no tenía que hacer el mítico "paseo de la vergüenza". Por lo menos eso era un consuelo.

Revisó su lista mental:

 _Llamar al trabajo y decir que estoy enferma; reclamando un día de "salud mental"_

 _Tomar una ducha._

 _Desayunar._

 _Llamar a Anthony que viniera y comprobara sus protecciones; diciéndole que estaba preocupada de que alguien pudiera haberlas quebrado la noche anterior, por la manera de actuar de su gato (lo cual era cierto… y la omisión, no era técnicamente una mentira; ¡por lo que deja de sentirte mal por ello)._

 _Llamar a Ginny y si no contesta, enviarle un Howler. Eso debería enfadarla lo suficiente como para asaltar el castillo para un enfrentamiento._

 _Enviarle a Harry una nota; explicándole su posición (de todos modos, se le daba mejor la escritura)_

 _Evitar a Malfoy a toda costa (eres buena en eso)_

 _Cazar a Ginny (porque realmente sabes que no vendrá a buscarte, sobre todo después de avergonzarla con un Howler)_

Al parecer, iba a ser uno de esos días.

* * *

 **AHHH, adoro este capítulo... *-* ¿Qué pensáis vosotras? Contadme, contadmeeee!**

 **Espero que os haya gustado y que podáis esperar hasta el jueves tranquilamente xD ¡Os adoro!**

 **¡Mil besotes!**

 **Contestación a los reviews sin cuenta:**

 **kary:** Siii, el final del capítulo anterior se huelen lo celos de Draco a distancia xD Espero que te haya gustado la continuación de esa escena jaja Y sí, Harry por fin ha sacado sus sentimientos aunque no creo que haya sido la mejor manera de hacerlo xD Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo! ¡Besotes!

 **SALESIA:** JAJAJAJA Te imagino metiéndote en la cama, mordiéndote las uñas por querer comentar xDD Eres la hostia! ¿Que te ha parecido la respuesta de Hermione? Yo no me esperaba para nada que saliera corriendo... supongo que entre el beso y el shock se le ha nublado el juicio xD Sí, bueno espues ddel pedazo de caliente encuentro con la Serpiente era imposible seguir siendo objetiva en el caso... si por ella fuera lo encerraría, sí, pero en su casa... más concretamente en su cama xDD JAJAJAJ Síi, La Serpiente se ha asegurado de que Hermione luciera presentable al menos para haber tenido un duelo mágico... y menudo duelo... xD Y cómo puedes ver Hermione le ha soltado una información bastante importante a la Serpiente, ¿que crees que pasará ahora? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y nos vemos el jueves que viene cielOO! mil besotes!

 **Chicadelasfrases:** JAJAJAJAJA Yo si que conocía eso de las técnicas Shibari, por algún que otro manga hentai que he visto... los japoneses tienen una imaginación un tanto perturbada.. y Hermione también xD Pero si Hermione quiere ser una chica muy, muy, mala y Harry, el bueno de Harry, no puede darle lo que ella tanto ansía, algo que sólo pude darle nuestra Serpiente... Esperemos que pronto llegue el esperado momento ;) Espero que disfrutes del capítulo de hoy cielooo y que tengas un genial fin de semana! ¡Mil besotes!


	18. Capítulo 17

**Hola nenis.**

 **Hoy sólo os voy a traer este capítulo porque ya lo tenía traducido, pero es que esta semana hemos tenido que tomar una decisión muy difícil porque mi perra tenía cáncer de mama y bueno estaba bastante mal y nada... Así que siento mucho, pero me voy a tomar una semana de descans porque tampoco tengo muchas ganas de nada, pero quería avisaros y eso, espero que vosotros hayáis tenido una mejor semana.**

 **Tampoco voy a contestaros a los reviews porque no quiero contagiaros mi lúgubre estado de animo. Espero la semana que viene estar mucho mejor.**

 **Besos y que sepáis que leer vuestros comentarios es un chute de buenas vibraciones, muchas gracias.**

 **Por cierto, en este capítulo se lee entre lineas algo de lo que muchas de vosotras habéis estado especulando...**

 ** _ **Disclaimer: Ni los personaje** s_ _que le pertenecen a la maravillosa_ _J.K Rowling_ _ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a waterflower20_ _(encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 _ **.- Una historia de waterflower20 -.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 17**

\- Tienes razón: tus barreras protectoras no han sido perturbadas. – le confirmó Anthony y sus ojos se llenaron de un océano de preguntas sin respuestas.

Hermione tuvo que renunciar a ello por el chico; a pesar de la curiosidad que ardía en su expresión, Anthony se mantuvo paciente y tranquilo, respetuosamente permitiéndole la oportunidad de confesarle lo que le estaba escondiendo.

Y cómo no iba a pensar que no estaba para nada bien, pensó Hermione, ligeramente molesta por su propia evidencia. Siempre había sido penosa a la hora de mentir; incluso cuando se había tomado la Poción Multijugos, vistiendo la imperturbable cara sin corazón de Bellatrix Lestrange. Además, Goldstein era demasiado buen investigador cómo para no haber reconocido el sospechoso olor a papel recién quemado en su piso.

Sin embargo, si realmente fuera tan bueno, habría unido que el curioso olor estaba relacionado con su solicitud para que comprobara las protecciones y sabido que había quemado algo incriminatorio (la última nota de "La Serpiente") justo antes de que llegara. No obstante, como no había sacado ningún recelo voluntario, ella tampoco lo haría. Ojo por ojo, supuso Hermione, pero también sabía que no debía abrir la boca y ofrecer cualquier información a ningún oficial de la ley, ya que era la manera más rápida de colgarse a sí misma.

Cuando Hermione no contestó a su observación, Anthony simplemente se sentó en uno de los sillones y se quedó allí, esperando.

Entonces, estaba haciendo el papel "del policía bueno", como solían decir. Se preguntó quién sería el "policía malo".

Oh, espera, esa sería _ella_ generalmente, ¿verdad?

Bueno, ese estancamiento en el más absoluto silencio no los estaba llevando a ninguna parte.

Hermione se pasó una mano por su pelo todavía húmedo, en una señal no tan fingida de frustración (realmente estaba un poco molesta por todo este asunto).

\- ¿Estás completamente seguro de que no se ha utilizado ningún tipo de magia aquí? – ya lo había comprobado, pero una segunda opinión nunca hacía daño.

\- Afirmativo. – los gatunos ojos de Anthony la observaban con atención – Cómo ya sabes la firma mágica de una persona es única y mantenemos todos los archivos en el departamento de firmas de todos los trabajadores de Ministerio y de delincuentes conocidos; una ley que Kingsley sabiamente aprobó en cuanto fue elegido oficialmente Ministro. Por supuesto, a diferencia de las huellas dactilares los residuos de magia flaquean y se distorsionan a medida que pasa el tiempo. Lo mejor es encontrar el rastro dentro de las veinticuatro horas después de que el mago o bruja haya lanzado el hechizo. Después de eso, los tribunales no lo aceptan como prueba. En tu piso, la única firma visible es la tuya propia. Tampoco ha forzado tu cerradura utilizando métodos mágicos, así que…

\- Es alguien que conozco o alguien de una íntima confianza; ya sea familiarmente o en sentido romántico.

\- Sí.

El impacto total de esa revelación la golpeó: se había equivocado. "La Serpiente" no era Malfoy en absoluto, como ya había sospechado, ya que ciertamente él y ella nunca habían tenido relaciones intimas antes (a lo más cercano que habían llegado era a casi besarse aquella tarde en Twilfitt & Tattings, lo que ciertamente no sería suficiente para que sus protecciones lo reconocieran) y sinceramente, no confiaba en él más de lo que podría llegar a rechazarlo.

Así que si su amante secreto no era Draco, ¿quién era?

\- Hermione, voy a necesitar una lista de todas las personas que tienen acceso a tu piso. – le indicó Anthony, sonando brusco y oficial.

\- Por supuesto, - Hermione estuvo de acuerdo, al no ver nada perjudicial en la solicitud – pero no creo que sea útil, Tony. Sabes tan bien como yo que mis protecciones no están especializadas. Son suficientes para mantener a los extraños fuera y para avisarme si alguien viene con malas intenciones e intenta entrar, pero no tiene especificado reconocer las firmas mágicas de las personas.

Anthony se levantó y empezó a pasearse.

\- Era él, ¿no? – estalló, claramente frustrado – Era "La Serpiente".

\- Tony… - le advirtió Hermione, pero él la interrumpió.

\- Sé que estás ocultándome algo. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué significa este ladrón para ti que te has excusado a ti misma del caso y ahora pretendes cubrirlo? – Anthony se arrodilló frente al sofá, donde Hermione estaba sentada y la miró a los ojos - ¿Te está chantajeando? ¿Es eso, Hermione? Si es así, puedes decírmelo. No lo incluiré en el informe si te va a hacer daño, pero necesito saberlo. Cualquier cosa que pudieras ser capaz de añadir ayudaría, porque en este momento, no tengo ninguna pista y tú eres mi único vínculo con él.

Hermione se miró las manos apretadas en sus rodillas, odiando mentir.

Estaba arraigado que ella no era falsa y la omisión de esta información podría ser motivo para pervertir el curso de los cargos de la justicia y que le diera una bofetada en toda la cara; que era similar a la ley muggle porque le otorgaba una sentencia de por vida. No podía permitirse eso.

\- Estaba soñando con él. – admitió Hermione, con las mejillas al rojo vivo bajo el escrutinio de Anthony – No estoy segura, pero había una nota…

\- ¿Una nota? ¿Dónde está? – preguntó, emocionado.

Hermione tragó saliva, sabiendo que se estaba metiendo de cabeza en problemas en el momento en que admitiera la siguiente parte.

\- La he quemado.

Anthony se sentó sobre sus talones y la miró como si nunca la hubiera visto antes.

\- ¿Por qué has hecho eso? Sabes que era una prueba.

Hermione suspiró.

\- Pensaba… que venía de parte de alguien que conocíamos… y que era… una broma. No quería que se metiera en problemas.

¿Veis? Una mierda mintiendo, seriamente.

Para su sorpresa, Tony pareció considerar esa excusa como legitima.

\- ¿Quién crees que ha podido ser?

Levantando la mirada hacia él, sintiendo que no podría perjudicar mucho decirle al menos eso. Además, ¿quién se lo creería realmente?

\- Malfoy.

En ese momento, Anthony se echó a reír.

\- ¿Malfoy? ¿Realmente…? Sospechas del fiscal del caso; un sangre pura que puede haber renunciado a su pasado, pero eso no significa que haya tomado como un hábito darle a los muggles ni la hora. ¿Has pensado que _él_ los ha estado defendiendo? Oh, eso es… está sacado de un libro, Hermione. – Anthony se palmeó la rodilla – Apuesto que su familia tiene la mayor parte de los tesoros muggles escondidos lejos, por lo que dudo que esté muy interesado en devolverlos en cualquier momento, ya sabes.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

\- No es necesario ser tan insultante.

Anthony se disculpó varias veces al tiempo que volvía a levantarse.

\- Así que, has quemado la nota. Bueno, ya no hay nada que hacer al respecto. Como has dicho, probablemente era un broma. Después de todo, tendrías que haber estado en términos íntimos con "La Serpiente"; o por lo menos considerarlo familiar para que fuera capaz de llegar hasta aquí y no hay manera posible de que tú y Malfoy… - dejó la frase colgando con una sonrisa burlona – Bueno, los dos sabemos lo imposible que es esa idea.

 _Tampoco tanto,_ pensó Hermione, recordando algunas de sus fantasías de las últimas semanas.

\- Por lo tanto, eso nos deja exactamente donde antes… no tenemos sospechosos sólidos. – resumió la castaña – Esa cosa no servía para nada.

… excepto para invalidar a su principal sospechoso.

\- Tony, ¿crees que podrías poner unas nuevas barreras en torno a mi piso? – preguntó, con una nueva idea formándose en su cabeza.

Anthony se rascó la barbilla.

\- Claro, pero, ¿no querrías a alguien más familiar para colocarlas, como Bill Weasley, por ejemplo?

Hermione sacudió la cabeza, con la idea fusionándose en su cerebro.

\- Bill está en Egipto para una conferencia y cualquier otro especialista en protecciones tendría que presentar un informe. No quiero que nadie lo sepa.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Así podré coger a mí bromista. – susurró Hermione, inclinándose hacia adelante en su asiento, con los ojos brillantes de inspiración – Si vuelve…

\- … tendrás su firma. – finalizó Anthony, siguiendo la lógica de sus pensamientos – Sin embargo, ¿y si realmente era "La Serpiente"? ¿Y si es alguien que conoces?

\- Dudoso, pero si ese fuera el caso, tendré que informar de lo que encuentre. Mientras tanto, tú tienes una investigación real en marcha. ¿Si se me permite hacer una sugerencia…? – Tony asintió, indicándole con un gesto que continuara y le ofreciera sus consejos – Tienes las listas que te di. Debes cruzar referencias en contra de algún miembro de las familias de las víctimas que no viven en hogares donde se han cometido los crímenes. Además, es posible que quieras hacer una nueva lista de posibilidades: estrechas relaciones de trabajo; socios de negocios, antiguos sirvientes, antiguos empleados que podrían estar demasiado familiarizados con el jefe y ese tipo de cosas. Esa no fue una perspectiva que tomamos, pero, sorprendentemente, Dawlish realmente lo consideraba en sus notas. Rechazó la idea de inmediato, pero pude que haya habido algún mérito allí. A ver si alguno de esa colección se ofrece voluntario para permitirnos husmear sus firmas mágicas. Si ninguno de ellos coincide, habrás recortado tu lista de sospechosos.

Tony asintió agradeciéndoselo y lanzó una mirada a su alrededor por última vez.

\- ¿Estás segura de que no quieres informar de este incidente? Si no ha sido una broma, entonces, quien fuera se las arregló para entrar en tu piso sin interrumpir tus protecciones, Hermione.

\- Lo sé. – estuvo de acuerdo Hermione – Pero quien fuera no me hizo daño. Eso es lo importante, realmente.

\- Tal vez.

Anthony no parecía muy convencido y Hermione luchó contra el impulso de rodar los ojos.

\- Vuelve a tu turno cuando hayas terminado de colocar las barreras. – la castaña lo echó hacia la puerta – Te prometo que si las cosas se intensifican, personalmente avisaré a Kingsley y a Harry; y mantendré tu nombre fuera del asunto.

\- Gracias. – contestó este con sequedad y los ojos brillantes ante la mención del nombre de Harry – Así que, tú y Potter…

\- ¡Ni una palabra más, Anthony Jonathan Goldstein! – lo amonestó, lanzándole un pequeño cojín del sofá – Y sobre ese tema, ya puedes apartar tu mente de esos derroteros, si no te importa.

\- ¡Que susceptible! – bromeó Anthony, riéndose. Dio unos pasos hacia la chimenea y agarró un puñado de polvos verdes de la repisa – Supongo que el jefe va a tener que hacer su propio reconocimiento del tema.

\- ¿Harry te ha…? – empezó a preguntar Hermione, pero no tuvo la oportunidad de acabar ya que Tony se introdujo rápidamente en la chimenea, gritando "Ministerio de Magia".

Cabrón. Ahora quería saber si Harry estaba tirando a Kingsley sobre ella. Estaba seguro que él había recibido el mensaje de que estaba enferma y que por eso había pedido a Anthony que fuera hasta su piso. Tal vez la curiosidad de su mejor amigo había sacado lo peor de sus escrúpulos y le había pedido a Tony que hurgara y descubriera sus pensamientos sobre el supuesto "romance del siglo"…

Cuanto más consideraba ese ángulo, más creía que había acertado en sus sospechas. Harry era conocido por usar tácticas bastante sucias cuando estaba excavando en busca de la verdad. Él y Shacklebolt eran dos gotas de agua en ese tema; no era de extrañar que fueran tan buenos amigos.

¡Sinceramente, esos trucos los había aprendido mientras trabajaba para el Ministerio!

 _La política engendra corrupción,_ pensó con un cínico encogimiento de hombros.

De nuevo sola en su piso y con sólo Crookshanks como compañía, Hermione recapituló mentalmente la conversación con Anthony.

En términos realistas, sabía que "La Serpiente" era demasiado inteligente como para caer con una capa extra de protecciones, pero si de verdad estaba enamorado de ella, ¿arriesgaría posiblemente su libertad para estar cerca de Hermione? Tenía que saber si él había cruzado las barreas sin disparar las protecciones, pero por otro lado, aparentemente no lo _conocía_ en absoluto. Al menos, no era quien había pensado que era en un principio. Entonces, ¿quién era él y porque ella, sin quererlo, acababa de poner en marcha un plan para arrebatarle la libertad?

El corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho. Hermione tiró de sus rodillas hacia arriba y las abrazó, apoyando la cabeza entre ellas.

\- Lo siento. – murmuró en voz baja – Quienquiera que seas, perdóname.

* * *

Al parecer, un día después de un supuesto escándalo era igual a la confirmación de dicho escándalo.

Esa había sido una lección difícil de aprender para Hermione, quien todavía sentía como puñetazos la edición de la columna Rosa, una tal señora Smythe, que publicaba mucha mierda sobre su persona. La edición del _Profeta_ de ayer por la tarde estaba teñida de detalles sobre la aventura amorosa de Hermione con el apuesto Jefe de Aurores, ("El Numero Dos de los Solteros más cotizados de Gran Bretaña", como el articulo citaba continuamente). El hecho de que Hermione "se hubiera escondido para enterrar su vergüenza", de acuerdo con la columna, sólo verificaba la creencia de Smythe que Harry y Hermione estaban, de hecho, viéndose en secreto.

Decidida a poner fin a los rumores que sobrevolaban los alrededores, Hermione se dirigió hacia la oficina de Harry. Empezaría desde el principio y partiría desde allí. Era el momento de cortar de raíz ese problema desde su origen.

Cualquier persona que se atrevía a interceptar su marcha con preguntas estúpidas era contestada con una mirada tan gélida que más tarde se describió como "tan cruel, que habría hecho acobardarse a Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado". Algunos de los más estúpidos que se habían quedado parados en medio de su camino fueron sometidos a una reprimenda de la cual, Ron comentó más tarde, habría echo palidecer de envidia a la mismísima Minerva McGonagall. El hecho era que Hermione no tenía tiempo para tolerar a esos necios, especialmente cuando todos ellos solamente estaban buscando felicitarla por estar "saliendo" con Harry o para obtener los últimos chismes directamente salidos de su boca. Hermione les gruñó e hizo girar su varita amenazadoramente hacia ellos, enviándolos lejos corriendo. En consecuencia, rápidamente se corrió la voz de que la ex heroína de guerra Hermione Granger estaba "en un peligroso estado de ánimo". Después de unos momentos de su apreciación por Red Flu en el atrio del Ministerio, los corredores estaban despejados y los ascensores visiblemente vacíos.

Harry, como había esperado, estaba ocupado con el papeleo de encima de su escritorio cuando se plantó delante de él, después de haber apartado de un empujón a su secretaria y haberle cerrado la puerta en las narices de la enfurruñada mujer de un portazo.

\- Tenemos que hablar. – dijo Hermione.

\- Sí, tenemos. – Harry estuvo de acuerdo, dejando a un lado su pluma.

* * *

Una hora más tarde, sintiéndose notablemente más calmada, Hermione salió de la oficina de su amigo, pidiendo primorosamente disculpas a Penny, la secretaria de Harry y se dirigió hacia la segunda parada del día: la lechucería del Ministerio.

No había sido un bonito enfrentamiento. Harry y ella habían reñido como nunca lo habían hecho antes. Harry la había acusado de follar con Malfoy y ella le había gritado recordándole que, hasta el día anterior, no había tenido ni la más mínima idea de que sintiera algo por ella. Entonces, Hermione tendría que haberle dicho que debería haberle explicado algo sobre sus escondidos sentimientos con el noble deseo de no poner en peligro su amistad, en lugar de exigirle que le explicara por qué, en este mundo, sentía que tenía el derecho de juzgar su vida personal y mucho menos sentir celos por ella. Harry había balbuceado alguna excusa acerca de ser el único hombre que estaba allí para ella en las buenas y en las malas y Hermione remilgadamente le había contestado que sentía haberle dado erróneamente la impresión de que podía dictar lo que debería tener en cuenta de los hombres para tener una relación sólo porque confiaba en él ciegamente. Harry palideció ante eso y pareció serio y desconcertado y su argumento se agotó. Sintiendo lastima por haberlo abofeteado verbalmente con dureza (a pesar de que necesitaba decirle todo eso) Hermione se había disculpado con calma por haberlo herido y le explicó que no podía verlo como algo más que un amigo. Con el rostro ceniciento y claramente con el corazón roto por su decisión, Harry había reunido todo su orgullo y fríamente la informó de que iba a necesitar tiempo para reordenar sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, le reiteró que no quería perderla de su vida y le pidió que fuera paciente con él. Hermione aceptó y se despidieron siendo todavía amigos.

Era más de lo que había esperado, y tenía la esperanza que algún día, ella y Harry pudieran alcanzar el mismo nivel de comodidad con su historia como el que tenía con Ron.

* * *

Harry estaba de todo menos sereno después de su enfrentamiento con su mejor amiga, pero estaba mucho más resignado cuando salió de su despacho y le dio instrucciones a Penny para que enviara una lechuza con una carta (que ya le había entregado) a las oficinas del Diario _El Profeta._

Después regresó al interior de su oficina, cerró mágicamente la puerta, Silenció la habitación, entregó su humor negro volteándose hacia donde tenía las bebidas para invitados y sirviéndose una copa hasta los bordes de la primera botella de Whisky de Fuego que encontró. Tres copas más tarde y Harry estaba cabeceando en el sofá de invitados, decidiendo que ya había terminado por ese día y que Penny podría defenderse sola del resto de tareas y citas programadas.

Eso era, después de todo, lo que le pagaban por hacer.

* * *

Después de haber tratado satisfactoriamente con la situación de Harry, Hermione procedió a enviarle un Howler a Ginny.

De eso ya hacia una hora y todavía no había recibido ninguna respuesta (por supuesto, estaba segura de que a la lechuza le tomaría un par de horas para encontrar a Ginny, ya que su amiga tenía la tendencia a cambiar de localización muchas veces al día). Mientras esperaba, se puso cómoda detrás de su escritorio, revisando y editando minuciosamente los informes finales que estaban destinados a la oficina de Anthony, ya que este era su reemplazo.

Hermione se había preparado para que Kingsley siguiera utilizando toda su influencia y astucia para convencerla de que se quedase con la oficina de Auror hasta que el caso "La Serpiente" estuviera cerrado, a pesar de su promesa de liberarla. Ese hombre no era nada si no era descaradamente tenaz. Así que, cuando Arthur Weasley llegó justo antes de la hora del almuerzo, traía consigo una bolsa con almuerzo para dos (repleta de deliciosos sándwiches de pavo, conservas y algo de fruta fresca para el postre, todo hecho por Molly) y tuvieron una riquísima comida juntos.

Arthur fue mucho más sutil de lo esperado, charlando amigablemente sobre la familia, sus planes para el verano y lo emocionados que estaban sobre su montón de nietos. Cuando Hermione le preguntó si sus próximos planes incluían invitar a Shacklebolt a unirse a ellos, ya que estaban bailando muy bien alrededor del fantasma del hombre, Arthur le dedicó una genuina sonrisa de admiración y chasqueando la lengua, queriendo decir "Me has descubierto". Después se terminaron el almuerzo sin más tonterías y Hermione empezó a disipar numerosos y escandalosos rumores del Profeta sobre ella y Harry a Arthur. Después de escuchar su versión de las cosas, su ex (casi, no del todo) padre político le dijo que iba a intentar conseguir que Ginny "entrara en razón". Al final, Arthur se marchó de allí con un guiño de complicidad, deseándole los buenos días.

Generalmente, había sido una mañana y una tarde bastante productivas.

Y entonces, Malfoy llegó a su oficina… y su tarde se fue directamente por el retrete.

* * *

Cuando Hermione había aceptado el papel de Jefa Adjunta del DLM, Tiberius Ogden, el Director del departamento y su jefe directo, le había dicho que podría preparar su espacioso despacho una semana antes de asumir su nuevo cargo. Así que, Hermione estaba en proceso de recoger todas sus pertenencias personales de su actual oficina para transferirlas a la nueva cuando alguien llamó a la puerta de su despacho.

\- Adelante. – dijo la castaña, reordenando sus muchos libros en diferentes cajas.

La puerta se abrió y se cerró… cerrada por dentro.

\- Granger.

Su sangre se convirtió en escarcha dentro de sus venas. Lentamente, se dio la vuelta…

Dios, Malfoy era un atractivo diablo, ¿verdad?

 _¡No, no, no! Él no es "La Serpiente". ¡Te equivocaste!_

Una equivocación que hacía que su corazón se hundiera hasta sus zapatos con una grave decepción.

Sin embargo, no podía culparlo. No era una culpa de Malfoy que hubiera cometido un error colosal al fijar la identidad de su ladrón-amante en él. Para empezar, había sido el color gris claro de sus ojos la razón principal para creer algo tan ridículo (y ahora que pensaba en ello, tal vez eran ligeramente verdes o azules claro, después de todo, ya que en la azotea estaba más bien oscuro y la luz de la luna _podría_ haberla engañado en cuanto al color).

Aun así, se sentía estúpida por creer ni por un segundo que ese hombre que estaba parado frente a ella en ese momento la llegara a desear de _esa_ manera. Él había dejado clara su posición sobre salir con una nacida de muggles sin tener que decir directamente ninguna palabra sobre ello, ¿no? Primero Pansy, en sus días de escuela, después Astoria, después Rose; por no hablar de todas esas otras mujeres que habían sido sus citas en las fotos de las revistas en los años intermedios. Cada una de ellas había sido una bruja sangre pura. Aparentemente, a pesar de las lecciones de la guerra, seguía sin salir de su "clase de genética mágica".

Con un aguijón de humillación y todavía amargada por su último encuentro con él en el ascensor, Hermione no se sentía particularmente inclinada en ser amable con su compañero de trabajo en ese momento, no importaba que tuviera esa sensual sonrisa en sus labios.

\- Malfoy. – dijo con toda la frialdad posible - ¿Puedo ayudarte?

De todos modos, ¿qué demonios quería de ella? ¿No debería ir a molestar a Anthony, ya que ella ya no estaba en el equipo? ¿Por qué estaba allí, en su oficina? Así que Merlín la ayudara, ¡ya que sería mejor que Malfoy no abriera la boca sobra el tema de Harry o juraba sobre la tumba de su abuela que conjuraría una pistola y le dispararía!

La diversión brillaba en sus ojos grises; al parecer, no había comprado su actitud "fría y distante" ni por un segundo. En vez de darse la vuelta y salir corriendo (como muchos habían hecho esa misma mañana), con una sensual despreocupación, se apoyó contra la puerta de su oficina, cruzando las piernas por sus tobillos y se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Parecía estar a punto de estallar de hilaridad a su costa, pero fue lo suficientemente sabio como para mantener esa visceral reacción bien embotellada.

Un hombre inteligente.

Estúpido Slytherin.

Hermione le devolvió la mirada con una inclinación obstinada de su barbilla, esperando que él le respondiera. No iba a renunciar a la posición dominante de la conversación, soltando palabras vacías sólo para llenar el espacio. Aun así, se sentía incomoda bajo su intenso escrutinio. De hecho, cuanto más tiempo se quedaba allí sin hablar, más difícil era para ella resistir la tentación de comprobar su apariencia rápidamente en el espejo de mano de su bolso. ¿Tenía algo en la cara o, peor, comida en los dientes? ¿Estaba su pelo descontroladamente fuera de su trenza francesa (su pelo siempre estaba mal, no importaba el producto que utilizara en él) Merlín, ¿hacía demasiado calor allí o es que alguien se había olvidado de echar un Hechizo de Enfriamiento en todo el piso? Esperaba que su maquillaje no estuviera derritiéndose, como le había pasado una vez, cuando había empezado a usarlo y su rímel se había fundido con su sudor…

No, simplemente estaba siendo ridícula. Había aplicado mágicamente su maquillaje esa mañana para que no se afectara por la temperatura o por el agua y sabía que se veía sofisticada en su elegante vestido morado, tacones de aguja negros y su pelo rizado apartado de su cara. De hecho, se veía esplendida, así que si Malfoy pensaba que podía intimidarla con su peculiar actitud entonces…

Sus ojos plateados cayeron por una fracción de segundo sobre su pecho agitado, antes de volver la mirada a su cara.

Maldita sea, sus pezones le estaban parpadeando, ¿no? Podía sentirlos a través del encaje de su sujetador, tensos y adoloridos. Por eso estaba sonriendo, ¿verdad? Sus _ubres_ sobresalían con excitación. Dios, esa palabra la hizo sonar como una vaca, ¿no? ¿Cómo Ron se había referido a ellos una vez "anillos de frambuesa", no? ¡Dios mío, que expresión más ridícula! ¿Quién habría pensado algo así?

Incapaz de soportar el silencio lleno de tensión por más tiempo, Hermione se puso en pie con la espalda recta, se cruzó de brazos sobre el pecho y desafió a su "invitado" a que escupiera lo que había venido a decir o a que se largara.

\- No tengo todo el día, ya sabes. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – demandó Hermione - ¿O es que no tienes trabajo que hacer, como el resto de esclavos del Ministerio?

La sonrisa de Malfoy cayó y arqueó una ceja de manera altanera. Su postura casual se enderezó y se apartó de la puerta.

\- En realidad no, no lo tengo. He tenido una reunión con el Ministro hace un rato y he tenido que terminar de revisar algunos informes para mi último caso, pero para el resto del día mi agenda está libre.

\- Bueno… estupendamente bien por ti. – le contestó Hermione sarcásticamente, componiendo una falsa y dulce sonrisa en sus labios - ¿Por qué no te vas a almorzar? Apuesto a que Greengrass o Zeller estarían dispuestas a reorganizar sus horarios para adaptarse a tus necesidades. – hizo un gesto espantándolo con la mano y luego le dio la espalda, reanudando su actividad anterior – No dejes que te entretenga.

Malfoy suspiró, pero no escuchó ningún sonido más de él y todavía podía sentir su aura mágica cerca. No se había dado por aludido.

\- ¿No estás cansada?

\- ¿De qué? – preguntó, apilando sus libros perfectamente en una caja.

\- De ser una zorra todo el tiempo.

Hermione giró rápidamente la cabeza fulminándolo por encima de su hombro y se lo encontró fulminándola a ella de vuelta.

\- ¡Cómo te atreves…!

\- Es la verdad. – Malfoy cruzó la habitación hasta que sólo el escritorio se interponía entre ellos – Todo el Ministerio es un hervidero de rumores sobre cómo casi has tomado la cabeza de la secretaria de Potter y cómo ladrabas como una loca a cualquiera que siquiera te _mirara._ No tengo ni idea de cómo te las arreglas para mantener tu reputación de santurrona cuando te comportas como una arpía la mayor parte del tiempo.

\- ¿Una _arpía_? – gritó Hermione - ¡No soy como una de esas inmundas criaturas!

Hermione estaba absolutamente furiosa de que la hubiera insultado por encima de todo lo demás que le había dicho en el ascensor. Se puso de frente y se encaró a él una vez más.

\- Tengo todo el derecho de estar enfadada. – se defendió la castaña – Después de todas las mentiras calumniosas que ha publicado el _Profeta_ sobre mí… mentiras que dijeron, sin duda, ¡la mayor parte de esas personas que se han encogido de mí esta mañana en los pasillos!

Merlín, admitir eso había dolido. Esas eran personas con las que había trabajado durante años, algunos de los cuales incluso había confiado profesionalmente, considerándolos colegas cercanos, no solamente conocidos. ¿Cuántos de ellos la habían apuñalado por la espalda sólo para conseguir cinco minutos de fama al hacer declaraciones sobre el escándalo del romance con Harry? ¿En quién podía confiar?

\- En cuanto a mi _reputación,_ \- continuó Hermione – ¡te puedo asegurar que no soy ninguna "santurrona" y que ya estoy enferma de que se me aplique esa etiqueta! Hay una parte de mí que nadie conoce; ¡una parte que te sorprendería de pies a cabeza si supieras la verdad, Draco Malfoy! ¡Así que no, no soy inocente, ni una ingenua defensora del bien todo el tiempo!

\- ¿No lo eres? – preguntó Malfoy, en un tono peligrosamente bajo.

\- ¡Absolutamente no! – reafirmó Hermione, sintiendo unas vacilantes lágrimas calientes en sus ojos. Se las limpió con una mano enfadada - ¡De hecho, estoy más lejos de ser una "santurrona" que tú!

En realidad, Hermione no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba saliendo por su boca, sólo tenía claro que quería decir cada palabra. Algo dentro de ella se había resquebrajado esa noche que había entrado en el club BDSM y descubrió que era lo que había estado buscando toda su vida adulta. Esa fisura simplemente se había ampliado después de ver a Malfoy follándose a su secretaria; el puro gozo y el descarado placer de Astoria habían hecho a Hermione darse cuenta de lo que se estaba perdiendo. La brecha había ido creciendo de forma constante en muy poco tiempo y ahora las dos mitades de su personalidad – la parte sensiblemente racional y la primordialmente sensual – luchaban por el dominio.

Mientras que ser un miembro respetuoso de la ley infaliblemente honesta y firme del Ministerio, tenía sus propias ventajas, pero ahora estaba descubriendo que estar encajonada en ese cliché era tan sofocante para ella como los intentos de Ron por moldearla en un clon de su madre, antes de tener suficiente y dar por terminada la relación. Sin embargo, abandonar la parte madura y lógica de sí misma para convertirse en una hedonista descuidada, tampoco estaba en su naturaleza. Ella era una mujer que le gustaba el control y el poder y tenía miedo de renunciar a ellos. _Podía_ hacerlo, en las circunstancias adecuadas (como había probado en su escapada al club), pero con el fin de crear ese escenario, tendría que revelarse contra el lado de su personalidad que admiraba la seguridad y el sentido común. Eso, o tendría que hacer lo que estaba haciendo "La Serpiente"; esconderse detrás de una máscara y mantenerlo en secreto para el resto de su vida.

No estaba segura de poder hacer eso sin resentirse.

El peso de la indecisión, junto con la tensión a la que había estado sometida como resultado del caso, su inestable amistad con Harry, la posible pérdida de la amistad de Ginny, el desorden que los paparazzi habían dejado en su reputación, y la situación sin resolverse con "La Serpiente" se sentía tan pesado que estaba muy agobiada. Y ahora Malfoy la llamaba arpía y sus pezones estaban erectos y él era un pervertido y… ¡Dios, se sentía potencialmente miserable!

Temiendo empezar a llorar (o gritar hasta que sus gritos atravesaran el techo; lo que sería toda una hazaña, dado que el Ministerio se encontraba enterrado bajo el Londres muggle), Hermione cerró los ojos, apretando sus manos en puños. Era cierto, ¿no? Malfoy tenía razón. Estaba atrapada siendo Hermione Granger; la ex Gryffindor santurrona, la campeona del mundo de los magos y la "Chica de Oro". Nunca podría tener lo que deseaba sin destrozar esa reputación en pedazos.

Atrapada en su propia fiesta de compasión, Hermione no se percató de que su compañero de trabajo había bordeado con astucia el escritorio y que ahora se encontraba a un mero aliento de distancia. Un dedo trazando suavemente las arrugas de su frente compungida la hizo volver a la realidad y dar un salto hacia atrás.

\- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – demandó Hermione. Su voz salió como un chillido aterrorizado, en lugar de firme y afilada, como había previsto.

\- Tocarte. – respondió Malfoy con tanta calma, que instintivamente hizo dar a Hermione un paso atrás, sintiéndose inexplicablemente nerviosa. Él se adelantaba al mismo tiempo que ella retrocedía, hasta acorralarla contra la pared en una postura agresivamente sexual que nunca había tenido antes con la castaña.

Había fantaseado jugar con él a ese juego… pero eso había sido antes de su pelea y antes de que se recordara a si misma que no estaba realmente interesado, sólo en jugar con ella. Gato y ratón.

\- Basta. – espetó Hermione enfadada con él por al fin hacer ese movimiento, a sabiendas de que no era más que una broma para el rubio.

\- Lo haría si pensara que quieres decir eso. – respondió Malfoy con una caliente sonrisa.

 _Bastardo._

\- Quería, – murmuró Hermione con voz ronca. Sus mejillas ardían de vergüenza ante esa muestra de debilidad. Aclarando su garganta lo intentó de nuevo – _quería_ decir eso, ahora, por favor, aléjate de mí.

\- Hmm… no, no lo creo. – Malfoy se acercó aún más, sus narices casi se tocaban - ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Tal vez darme un par de nalgadas por desafiarte, Ama?

Incrédula por cuán bajo había caído para hacerle daño, Hermione sólo podía mirar a Malfoy mientras su corazón caía como una piedra en sus entrañas, dejándola con un hueco donde antes se encontraba.

\- Oh Granger, _te gusta_ lo excéntrico, ¿verdad? Los rumores estaban en lo cierto, por una vez.

La vergüenza la inundó, junto con un odio creciente por ese hombre que siempre encontraba placer en humillarla.

¡Ya había sido suficiente!

* * *

Draco observó con una creciente sensación de confusión y alarma como Granger se estaba tomando sus bromas – queriendo sólo excitarla y dejarle una o dos indirectas sobre su historia compartida – e iba en dirección totalmente opuesta a ellas. En lugar de suavizarse ante su interés, parecía potencialmente mortificada y enfurecida por él.

Con un potente empujón, lo alejó de ella y entonces le proporcionó un golpe que hizo que el que le había dado en tercer año fuera un cosquilleo en comparación. Su cabeza se echó hacia atrás, realmente por la fuerza del golpe.

\- Largo. – siseó Granger, limpiándose furiosamente las lágrimas de sus ojos. Había escupido con tanto veneno que le hizo pensar cómo si nunca la hubiera conocido. ¿Dónde se había estado escondiendo esa faceta? Ni siquiera en su peor recuerdo del colegio ella lo había mirado de esa manera.

Tenía que explicarse, disculparse y hacerle entender…

\- Granger…

\- ¡LARGO! – gritó, con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.

Su magia explotó cuando sus emociones se escaparon de control y Draco se asombró cuando una energía invisible fuertemente y de manera constante lo empujaba hacia atrás. Con un movimiento de su muñeca y sin varita, desbloqueó la puerta y la abrió y entonces fue arrojado del despacho cayendo de culo al suelo. La puerta se cerró de golpe en sus narices.

Un tenue brillo de energía roja se deslizó por el marco; un palpitante y enfurecido resplandor que servía como advertencia a cualquiera que se atreviera a llamar que lo reconsiderara.

\- Joder… - murmuró Draco, con los ojos fijos en la chapita de oro clavada en la puerta que proclamaba que la oficina pertenecía a **_Hermione Granger, Auror._** Había estado más aterradora que la loca de su tía. ¿Alguna vez había mostrado tal muestra de exhibición de poder durante la guerra? Draco apostaría que Voldemort habría reconsiderado su campaña para reclasificar a los hijos de muggles como "criaturas inferiores".

Poniéndose rígidamente en pie, se alisó la ropa y suspiró. Bueno, también podía tachar "coquetear" de su lista de maneras de cortejarla. Al parecer, ella era más del tipo de bruja de "directas".

Observó el ominoso resplandor rojo de alrededor de la puerta. Eso podría resultar un eficaz medio de disuasión para un segundo intento, ¿no? Tal vez darle un período de reflexión sería sabio.

Girando sobre sus talones, Draco se dirigió de nuevo hacia su oficina, ignorando las miradas y susurros de los que habían estado pasando por el pasillo cuando había sido arrojado sumariamente del despacho de Granger. En cambio, sus pensamientos se replegaron en su interior, centrándose en su próximo movimiento de su "brillante" plan. Tenía que haber una manera de alejarla de sus prejuicios, en cuanto a él y para que realmente lo _viera._ Sin embargo, excepto arrastrarla de su habitación, se estaba quedando sin ideas.

¿Por qué, nunca podía tener un descanso con esa exasperante mujer?


	19. Capítulo 18

**¡Hola mis amores!**

 **¿Me habéis echado de menos? ¡Yo sííí, muchoo! Necesitaba volver ya por estos lares xD Hoy os traigo capítulo de The Serpent y mañana de Lady of the Lake, así que espero que los disfrutéis :D**

 **Muchisisisisisisisiisisismas gracias por todos los mensajes de ánimo que he recibido de vuestra parte, me dais la vidaaa!**

 **¡OS AMO!**

 **Sin más dilación, a leer!**

 ** _ **Disclaimer: Ni los personaje** s_ _que le pertenecen a la maravillosa_ _J.K Rowling_ _ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a waterflower20_ _(encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 _ **.- Una historia de waterflower20 -.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 18**

Hermione golpeaba impacientemente con sus dedos el caro mantel de seda, con la _Sonata Claro de Luna_ de Beethoven calmando sus nervios mientras pensaba mentalmente lo que le diría a su amiga cuando llegara.

 _La Divine Cuisine_ era un nuevo restaurante en Londres, cerca del Caldero Chorreante. Se encontraba situado en un edificio de ladrillos de dos pisos y servía a una amplia clientela. El propietario había restaurado la antigua casa, dejando en la planta baja un establecimiento de comida exclusivamente para muggles, mientras que el piso superior estaba inclinado a gente mágica. La entrada al piso de arriba estaba hechizada con un repelente para muggles, por lo que cualquier ser no mágico que expresara su deseo de cenar arriba de repente encontraría un irresistible deseo de disfrutar de un almuerzo o comida junto a la fuente de la planta baja, una réplica exacta – a pesar de ser en una escala mucho menor – de la famosa Fontana De Trevi en Roma.

Arriba, la terraza era igualmente tan encantadora como el resto del restaurante, y era el orgullo y la alegría de los propietarios (o así debía ser, ya que todo el mundo sabía que les había costado una pequeña fortuna las instalaciones y el diseño; o al menos eso recordaban en cada oportunidad). La iluminación en esa sección estaba intencionalmente atenuada, para hacer la ilusión de un romántico crepúsculo. Pequeñas bolas de luces de colores flotaban aquí y allá; parpadeando como luciérnagas en verano. Una cascada mágica en el centro de la sala servía como un enfoque agradable a la vista y su agua cristalina brillaba, deslizándose hasta el pequeño y oscuro estanque de la base. Un podio estaba erigido junto a la base de la cascada, con un piano negro sobre él y un sofisticado pianista elegantemente vestido detrás de los marfiles; su talento estaba en la música lounge suave. Media docena de mesas de café redondas estaban hábilmente colocadas alrededor de la fuente para proporcionar una sensación de intimidad a la clientela de élite que frecuentaba la planta superior (muchos de los cuales eran conocidos por llevar allí a sus amantes). Todo el patio tenía fuertes encantamientos para ocultar la presencia de los clientes a los muggles, para proteger de las inclemencias del tiempo y para mantener una temperatura constante de veintiún grados.

Huelga decir que para conseguir una mesa en esa sección de la terraza, tenías que haber hecho la reserva con meses de antelación y, por supuesto, tener los galeones necesarios para pagarla.

O en el caso de Hermione, sólo tenías que ser "famosa".

Cuando le anunció su nombre al maître y le preguntó tímidamente si había alguna remota posibilidad de que pudiera conseguir una mesa, aunque fuera una contra la pared del fondo y detrás del enorme ficus, para su sorpresa, el personal voló en un tumulto entusiasmando y no quisieron oír ni hablar de que ella tuviera algo menos que lo mejor. El propietario, él mismo, había salido a saludarla personalmente y él y sus empleados se habían echado hacia atrás para establecer una mesa para ella en la terraza donde no había estado antes.

Hermione estaba azorada por la adulación y el culto a la heroína que había recibido, – aun, después de todos esos años y a pesar de esa horrible serie de chismes de la Comuna Rosa – pero esta vez no iba a rechazar las ofertas que le habían lanzado. Nunca había cenado en esa zona del restaurante, siempre insistiendo en su política de "nada de tratos especiales" cuando salía, pero, sin embargo, en su fuero interno, siempre había querido ir ahí con una cita.

Era irónico que la primera vez que estaría en esa terraza no iba a ser para recibir la gran propuesta de un apuesto novio, sino para reparar la dolorosa y complicada grieta que se había abierto en la relación con su mejor amiga.

Mirando furtivamente a su alrededor, Hermione confirmó que esa sección estaba casi vacía, con sólo otras dos parejas que estaban sentadas en el otro extremo de la sala. Asegurándose que estaba a salvo del escrutinio social, a escondidas se quitó los tacones y arrastró los dedos de los pies por la afelpada alfombra de estilo florentino que cubría el suelo de piedra debajo de la mesa. Cada mesa tenía su propia alfombra de época debajo de ella, añadiendo otra capa de elegancia a la zona.

¡Por Circe, sus talones estaban perjudicados! Sus zapatos peep-toe Charlotte Olympia eran, sin duda, un accesorio halagador para su conjunto, pero su uso durante un periodo prolongado de tiempo era una tortura en sus pobres pies (¡por no hablar del agujero que dejaba en sus bolsillos!).

Desafortunadamente para ella, la _Divine Cuisine_ tenía un código de vestimenta para la cena, por lo que había tenido que disfrazarse esa noche. Había hurgado en su armario hasta dar con el conjunto perfecto. Y poder decir: _"Lo siento, perdóname por ser una perra y haber besado a tu ex, sé que secretamente sigues enamorada de él, pero realmente, yo no estoy interesada en absoluto, así que por favor, no me odies más"_ y su look era: un elegante vestido negro de noche con un hombro al descubierto y un modesto escote, unos atractivos tacones negros, alguna joya sin llegar a ser ni ostentosa ni desagradable y el cabello rizado suelto sobre sus hombros. Lucía elegante, atractiva, pero no como una gata en celo que pudiera dar una impresión equivocada.

Honestamente, no tener a Ginny esa noche mientras se preparaba para la cena había sido un poco desmoralizador. Siempre se ayudaban mutuamente para seleccionar los conjuntos adecuados para eventos especiales y, en ocasiones, incluso se proporcionaban asesoramiento sobre opciones de maquillaje y accesorios. Era un ritual femenino; una costumbre consagrada por el tiempo que se había desarrollado a lo largo de los años. La había herido darse cuenta de que había puesto en peligro eso por un momento de egoísmo e indecisión.

Le echó un vistazo al reloj de su muñeca. Había llegado treinta minutos antes.

La ansiedad por comer se despertó, así que le hizo una señal al camarero y pidió un vaso de líquido fortificante; un clarete que él le había recomendado. Se lo trajo… junto con una soñadora solicitud de que le autografiara la cartera (todo eso dicho mientras se sonrojaba hasta las raíces). Mientras bebía de su vaso, recordó la respuesta de Ginny a su Howler (que le había enviado después de enfriarse por el enfrentamiento con Malfoy). Había sido una breve nota; una respuesta de una sola frase a su larga explicación, disculpa e invitación a la cena:

 ** _BIEN, SIN EMBARGO, TÚ PAGAS._**

Gracias a Godric, Harry lo había dejado todo en orden con el Profeta después de su confrontación. El retiro del artículo de la Columna Rosa de la tarde, junto con las disculpas personales de la señora Smythe por "accidentalmente" haber citado cosas fuera de contexto (la mujer era la protegida de Rita Skeeter, así que ¿qué más se podía esperar que una medio disculpa de culpabilidad?), había sido sin duda una de las razones por las que su mejor amiga todavía no le hubiera arrancado la cabeza e incluso que hubiera accedido a salir y reunirse con ella esa noche.

Escuchó el chasquido de unos altos tacones aproximándose y Hermione afirmó su atención (y sus pies se deslizaron a toda prisa dentro de sus zapatos bajo la mesa).

Para su gran sorpresa, no era Ginny la que caminaba decididamente hacia su mesa, sino Narcissa Malfoy (quien todavía aparentaba menos de cuarenta años, a pesar de que estaba segura de que pasaba de los cincuenta). La mujer estaba vestida para impresionar, con su cabello rubio brillante recogido al estilo francés, un hermoso collar de perlas resplandecían alrededor de su garganta y el vestido tenía una longitud hasta el suelo, sin mangas y con adornos plateados en su cintura. Probablemente el vestido costaba más de lo que Hermione ganaba en seis meses de maniobras políticas en el Ministerio y esquivar varios hechizos oscuros y las perlas que llevaba del Mar del Sur, seguramente habían sido cultivadas, cosechadas y pulidas por los mejores manipuladores de la acuicultura de todo el mundo.

La madre de Draco le dedicó una genuina y afectuosa sonrisa.

De todas las personas que la guerra había cambiado drásticamente, Hermione pensaba que la transformación de Narcissa debía de haber sido la más extrema. Había dejado de ser una acérrima fanática sangre pura elitista e intolerante y había pasado a ser una filántropa desinteresada y humanitariamente tolerante. Hermione sostenía que ese cambio provenía de tres experiencias específicas que habían alterado su vida:

En primer lugar, después de que los juicios de guerra del Wizengamot hubieran terminado y Lucius hubiera sido condenado de por vida en Azkaban, Andromeda Tonks había llamado a la puerta de Narcissa Malfoy. Las dos hermanas habían vuelto a conectar entre lágrimas y ahora Narcissa visitaba frecuentemente a su hermana, ayudándola a criar al nieto huérfano de la mujer, Teddy. Algo en el cambio de pañales, en las tiritas para los arañazos de las rodillas y las compras de Navidad para un niño habían suavizado seriamente la actitud general de Narcissa.

En segundo lugar, Hermione y Harry habían sido fundamentales para desestimar exitosamente los cargos criminales después de la guerra de Draco y para después de tres años, lograr sacar a Lucius del agujero infernal de Azkaban y conseguirle una sentencia conmutada de exilio permanente de Gran Bretaña (trágico, pero al menos estaba fuera de esa horrible prisión). Narcissa había estado agradeciéndoselo y había respetado de mala gana como habían sido capaces de manipular políticamente al Wizengamot tan espectacularmente.

Y, por último, Narcissa era un distinguido miembro del gobierno mágico que llevaba La Más Meritoria Orden de Honorables Ejemplares de la Vara (también llamado MMOHEV; que a Hermione le sonaba como una grave enfermedad infecciosa, pero que realmente, había sido la respuesta del Ministerio para la gran cantidad de esposas sangre pura increíblemente ricas y aburridas cuyos maridos habían acabado en la cárcel a raíz de la derrota de Voldemort). En resumen, era un club social que se reunía cada semana los jueves para planificar eventos caritativos mensuales. El Ministerio concedió a sus miembros por "volcarse en la comunidad de manera desinteresada" un bonito medallón brillante y una gran cantidad de prensa positiva (que siempre ayudaría a reparar la reputación familiar). Esa Orden había hecho maravillas para quitar el palo del trasero de Narcissa. Ahora era mucho más… divertida. Por no hablar de la consciencia de cualquier oportunidad publica para ganar puntos.

Como ahora, ya que las otras dos parejas, así como todos los camareros, iban observando como la famosa aristócrata rubia se acercaba hasta la mesa de Hermione, con la esperanza de escuchar u observar algo escandaloso.

Poniéndose en pie con rapidez, Hermione compuso una sonrisa en su cara (a pesar de que su estado de ánimo estuviera un poco empañado por la situación con Ginny) y mientras Narcissa se acercaba, extendió la mano en su dirección.

\- Señora Malfoy, que agradable sorpresa. – murmuró la castaña.

Y había sido una sorpresa. Lo último que había esperado esa noche había sido encontrarse con la madre del hombre con el que tenía ahora mismo una relación lujuria/odio.

Narcissa apartó suavemente la mano que Hermione le ofrecía y se inclinó sobre ella para darle uno de esos rápidos abrazos sociales con el previo requisito francés "del beso al aire" en cada mejilla.

\- No hay necesidad de tanto formalismo, querida. Ya te lo he dicho antes. Llámame Narcissa, por favor. – le ofreció la mujer mayor.

\- Narcissa, sí, bien. – murmuró Hermione, con los ojos muy abiertos mientras torpemente le devolvía el abrazo – No esperaba verla. Mal… Draco mencionó algo acerca de que usted iba a tomar unas pequeñas vacaciones en Italia por lo que podría visitar a su marido.

\- Sí, de hecho, he estado allí una semana. ¡Ah, Roma! Sin embargo, algo en casa requería mi atención y tuve que tomar un Traslador de vuelta inmediatamente. Volveré mañana para unirme a Lucius y asistir a la ópera. _La Traviata,_ con la prima de Celestina Warbeck; es una famosa diva italiana, ya sabes. ¡Tiene una voz hermosa esa mujer!

\- Nunca la he visto. – admitió Hermione. Siempre había querido ir a la ópera, pero entre su caótico horario de trabajo y el no tener un hombre al lado lo suficientemente culto como para ir, bueno…

\- Bueno, tal vez, cuando esté de vuelta en la ciudad, podríamos concertar una cita para verla juntas aquí. Es cierto que el edificio de Londres simplemente no se puede comparar con el Teatro La Fenice de Venecia, pero el sólo hecho de ir contigo hará que la experiencia sea mucho más brillante, estoy segura.

Y las fotografías del día siguiente en la sección de entretenimiento del Profeta de las dos sentadas en el mismo palco, hablando entre susurros y sonriendo juntas, sería una maravillosa coincidencia, dándole a Narcissa el definitivo derecho de presumir dentro de su círculo interno sobre haber "introducido" a su joven compañera en el amplio mundo de la ópera.

Naturalmente.

Mientras estaba envuelta en su cinismo, Hermione se perdió alguno de los diálogos de Narcissa. Sin embargo, volvió a afinar el oído de nuevo, en el momento en el que se desencadenó una palabra clave mientras hablaba:

\- … Draco, por supuesto. ¡No podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de pasar un rato a solas con mi hijo! ¡Mi querido niño trabaja mucho, ya casi ni lo veo!

\- ¿Draco? ¿Él está aquí? – Hermione sintió que repentinamente el pánico se manifestaba con una contracción en el pecho. Luchó por que sus rodillas no empezaran a flaquear ni empezar a hiperventilar en el lugar, en cambio se conformó con agarrar el respaldo de la silla en un asimiento desgarrador.

Después del enfrentamiento en su oficina, Hermione no estaba segura de poder tratar con él. La había humillado y ella había reaccionado mal (el estrés lograba eso en una persona). Era una terrible situación que no estaba segura pudiera subsanarse con un simple "lo siento" en esta ocasión; por ninguna de las dos partes.

¿Tal vez podría escaparse antes de que llegara? ¿Era demasiado tarde para llamar por Red Flu a Ginny y preguntarle si podían reunirse en el Caldero Chorreante en cambio?

\- Madre.

 _Maldita sea._

El pavor llenó su estómago, retorciendo sus entrañas y Hermione observó como Narcissa se volvía lentamente, ofreciéndole una vista privilegiada de su condena acercándose. Draco lucía injustamente caliente en uno de sus trajes negros hechos a medida con una camisa de botones blanca y con algunos mechones de pelo rubio cayendo hacia delante y el resto recogido en su nuca.

Varitas y cruces, él era un hombre muy sensual.

Cuando Malfoy la divisó justo detrás de su madre, sus ojos se ensancharon una fracción, sin embrago, sus pasos no vacilaron. No obstante, señaló, que había aparecido un sutil rubor en sus mejillas.

¡Querido Señor, realmente estaba sonrojado!

Se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, dejó caer su vista a un lado y entonces procedió a mirar en todas direcciones menos en la de ella mientras saludaba a su madre con un "hola" murmurado y un beso en la mejilla.

¡Bueno, esto no era incómodo!

Con los años, Hermione había sido testigo de los niveles de insensatez de este hombre. Cuando había sido un niño, ella había visto: como imprudentemente insultaba a un hipogrifo y era atacado por ello, haber sido víctima de alguna de las bromas de Fred y George, haber sido usado como chivo expiatorio de Voldemort, estaba aterrorizado por la rabia de su loca tía y siendo avergonzado ante el Wizengamot. Como adulto, lo había visto ganar su primer caso como fiscal, estrechar finalmente la mano de Harry, ganarse a todo el mundo con su sonrisa traviesa y follarse a otra mujer contra un espejo. La única vez que lo había visto tan nervioso como _ahora_ , había sido después de que le hubiera dado un puñetazo en tercer año.

\- ¡Mira a quién me he encontrado, cariño! – dijo Narcissa con entusiasmo, agarrando el brazo de su hijo y forzándolo a acercarse más - ¿No es una curiosa coincidencia?

Sin más remedio que reconocer su presencia, Draco la miró a los ojos, por fin.

\- Hola, Granger.

Para la satisfacción de Hermione, su voz salió firme cuando le devolvió el reconocimiento.

\- ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó cortésmente.

Un incómodo y tenso silencio se instaló entre ellos mientras Hermione pensaba en lo estúpida que había sido la pregunta que había soltado. ¿Qué cómo estaba? Maldita sea, lo había arrojado fuera de su oficina a principios de esa tarde, aterrizando con su firme trasero en mitad del pasillo del Ministerio, donde todo el mundo había podido verle. ¿Cómo pensaba que iba a estar?

Hermione se aclaró la garganta.

\- Yo-yo quiero decir…

Dejó que el pensamiento se alejara, repentinamente atrapada por la forma en que Malfoy la estaba mirando. Nunca lo había visto tan… abierto. Generalmente, sus emociones reales estaban cuidadosamente guardadas, pero en ese momento estaban desprotegidas, lo que reflejaba anhelo, remordimientos y una incómoda inseguridad. La miraba como un hombre a punto de hacer una confesión desesperada.

El corazón de Hermione empezó a acelerarse con anticipación y ansiedad.

* * *

\- Pensaba que íbamos a cenar _solas._

¡Mierda! Ginny.

Hermione se inclinó a un lado para ver detrás de Malfoy y su madre. Al mismo tiempo, ellos también se voltearon (como si fueran un conjunto de muñecos rubios), mirando con curiosidad a la recién llegada.

Ginny parecía cualquier cosa menos amigable cuando llegó a la altura de los Malfoy. El ceño fruncido de su amiga podría haber tenido una impresión más feroz si no hubiera estado llevando un mini vestido dorado de lamé al más puro estilo Barbie. Sin duda, se veía sensual en Ginny (especialmente con un hombro al descubierto), pero con el pelo anaranjado recogido en una cola alta y algunos mechones sueltos rizados enmarcando su cara, parecía una chica joven con mala cara jugando a disfrazarse.

La mirada de Hermione fue deslizándose hacia abajo y se quedó sin aliento ante el brillo en los pies de Ginny que le había llamado la atención.

\- ¿Qué es _eso_? – preguntó, señalando con envidia los relucientes tacones de Ginny.

Narcissa también miró hacia abajo.

\- Unos Jimmy Choo, si no me equivoco. – dijo la mujer. Dedicándoles a Ginny y Hermione una misteriosa sonrisa – La señora Tattings, de Twilfitt & Tattings, es una vieja amiga. Ella tiene muestras especiales de sus últimos diseños para sus clientes favoritos. Ese hombre tiene un gran talento. Es increíble cómo se ha extendido más allá del mundo mágico y del mundano con tanta facilidad.

Hermione tragó el nudo de su garganta. Ella y Ginny había estado mirando esos exactos zapatos en el Londres muggle una tarde de chicas en la que habían salido (después de la ruptura de su amiga con Harry) y Hermione había declarado que esos zapatos, en particular, se verían perfectos en los pies de su mejor amiga. En ese momento había estado intentando recordarle a su amiga lo femenina y bonita que era, porque en aquel entonces había estado muy hundida en sí misma ( _"¡Harry me mira como si fuera uno de sus amigos!" "Tengo cuerpo de chico" "¡Me gustaría tener una figura más femenina!)._ Entonces Hermione había arrastrado a su amiga hasta dentro de la tienda y obligó a Ginny a probárselos. Un paseíllo con ellos y Gin los había comprado al instante. Con una leve decepción, Hermione recordó que Ginny nunca los había usado, diciéndole que esperaría el momento adecuado para volver a deslizarse en ellos ( _"¡Cuando fuera importante y no antes!"_ ).

Y ahora los tenía en sus pies. ¿Estaba intentando decirle que la había perdonado?

Rodeando a los Malfoy, Hermione se acercó hasta Ginny.

\- Hola. – le dijo tímidamente.

Ginny volvió toda su atención a Hermione y su ceño se profundizó, pero era más un gesto pensativo que hostil.

\- Hey.

Para la irritación de Hermione, la señora Malfoy no pudo evitar interponerse en la situación.

\- ¡Ginevra, querida, estás impresionante! – Narcissa la abrazó en cuanto Ginny se acercó a saludarla.

Ginny sonrió, devolviéndole el abrazo a la mujer, pero no hubo besos franceses al aire.

\- Hola, señora Malfoy. Es un placer volver a verla. Mi madre sólo habla sobre preparar el catering de la próxima semana para la reunión de la MMOHEV. Esta emocionada de hacer una nueva receta para usted; una mermelada de grosella con flores de saúco.

Narcissa soltó un arrullo de deleite.

\- ¡Oh, la mermelada de pétalos de baya de su madre con un chorrito de agua de rosas fue un éxito absoluto con las damas la última vez! Adoro su creatividad y su única comprensión en la combinación de sabores. Podrías decirle que estoy muy interesada en una muestra previa al evento, si me lo concede.

\- Lo haré. – le prometió Ginny a la mujer, que se había introducido en la vida de los Weasley tan astuta y completamente como lo había hecho con Harry y Hermione a lo largo de los años. De alguna manera, parecía ser imposible que no te gustara la "nueva" Narcissa Malfoy, que había determinado no vivir la vida bajo los antiguos prejuicios de su marido (o los suyos propios) y empezar de cero en esta segunda oportunidad que le habían dado.

Sin embargo, cuando Ginny le envió una encantadora y perfecta sonrisa a Draco, Hermione se sorprendió al sentir una punzada de celos.

\- Hola, Malfoy. Es un placer verte. – dijo, sin extender su mano hacia él, en cambio agitándola hacia su antiguo compañero de colegio.

Para más irritación de Hermione, Malfoy se volvió con encanto, inclinándose hacia adelante para tomar suavemente la mano de Ginny y proporcionarle un beso no-tan-casual en la parte superior de sus nudillos.

\- Hola, Ginny. Estás deslumbrante, como siempre.

La mandíbula de Hermione casi se descolgó y su presión arterial se elevó hasta la estratosfera. Ella había conseguido un miserable, "Hola, Granger" (¡Nunca por su nombre!) y Ginny había conseguido un halagador "Estás deslumbrante" y un provocador beso en sus nudillos (¡Y la había llamado por su nombre!). ¿Qué había sido todo eso? ¿Qué había querido decir con, "como siempre"?

Ginny rió y desechó el cumplido, pero sus mejillas se sonrojaron y sus ojos brillaban mientras miraba a Malfoy con un juguetón interés.

De pie junto a Draco, Hermione se dio cuenta de que su mejor amiga y Malfoy hacían una llamativa buena pareja. Él era alto, buena figura y pálido; ella era alta, buena figura y de fuego. Ambos eran sangre pura y amaban el Quidditch. Además, la unión de los Malfoy y los Weasley pondría fin a la extraña pelea generacional entre ambas familias que se remontaba a la época del abuelo de Draco, Abraxas y del padre de Arthur, Spetimus (que se había casado con la bruja que Abraxas había amado; Cedrella Black). Estarían perfectos juntos.

El estómago de Hermione se desplomó hasta sus caros zapatos y tragó saliva para mantener su corazón en el pecho. ¿Sería así como se sentiría Ginny cada vez que la veía con Harry?

Como si sintiera como el estado de ánimo de Hermione se iba oscureciendo, Narcissa dirigió rápidamente su mirada hacia ella con simpatía y preocupación. Azorada por el agudo poder de observación de la señora Malfoy, Hermione hizo su mayor esfuerzo por dedicarle a la madre de Draco una valiente sonrisa.

La mujer dio un paso hacia adelante, enlazando su brazo con el de Hermione.

\- Tengo una idea maravillosa: ¿Por qué no os unís usted y la señorita Weasley a Draco y a mí para cenar? ¡Y podemos celebrar una pequeña fiesta al salir! – propuso Narcissa con entusiasmo – Estaremos sólo los dos, de lo contrario y Merlín sabe que la conversación será mucho más estimulante para mí si aceptas. Mi hijo, como verás, puede ser un poco monosílabo a veces, especialmente cuando no quiere revelarle demasiado sobre su vida privada a su entrometida madre.

\- Particularmente sobre aperitivos. – bromeó secamente Malfoy. Compuso esa famosa e impía sonrisa suya hacia su madre – No sabía que mi compañía te resultaba tan aburrida, madre.

La mujer le hizo callar juguetonamente.

\- Muchas gracias, pero nunca podría imponéroslo. – Hermione delicadamente declinó la oferta.

\- Tal vez en otra ocasión. – Ginny le siguió el juego, pero la mirada que le lanzó a Hermione dejaba en claro que sólo estaban unidas en esto para poder desembrazarse de ellos.

Narcissa sentía la tensión entre ambas mujeres y mientras su mirada rebotaba entre Hermione y su amiga, la castaña se sintió como un ganso expuesto en el escaparate de una carnicería, siendo medido y estudiado.

\- Bueno, siempre podéis uniros a nosotros para el postre y el café. – educadamente ofreció finalmente.

Hermione asintió, dándose cuenta de que tendrían que concederle eso o arriesgarse a ofender a la señora Malfoy.

\- Eso estaría bien, gracias.

Hermione cometió el error de levantar la mirada hacia Malfoy; quien estaba centrado en ella con una intensidad que sólo le había visto durante las reuniones de trabajo cuando tenía una pregunta que hacer o una idea que proponer.

Sin embargo, el momento pasó, y Malfoy se volvió hacia Ginny coqueteando un poco más mientras le ofrecía un _bon appétit._

Narcissa se inclinó hacia Hermione, propinándole un amistoso beso en la mejilla.

\- Estás magnifica, querida. – le susurró al oído – Así que no lo dudes ni un segundo. Y recuerda: generalmente a los hombres se les hace difícil hablar con las mujeres que les gustan. A Lucius le tomó tres reuniones para siquiera dedicarme un "hola".

Mientras los Malfoy se dirigieron hacia su mesa, Hermione señaló que Draco no le había deseado una buena comida a _ella_.

Imbécil.

Ginny le hizo un gesto a Hermione con la mano para que se adelantara y las dos se sentaron frente a la otra en la mesa que a Hermione le habían ofrecido los camareros. Hermione observó que Ginny no había desdoblado su servilleta y que mantenía un firme agarre sobre su regazo, como si anticipara una rápida retirada, si fuera necesario.

\- Entonces, ¿qué era tan importante para sentir la necesidad de enviarme un Howler a mi entrenamiento? – espetó su amiga, saltando a lo más profundo de la piscina sin inmutarse, como era su estilo habitual. Había mantenido un tono bajo, pero eso no había evitado el aguijón de su voz.

El bello de la nuca de Hermione se erizó defensivamente. Se sentía muy mal por lo que había pasado, pero no había ninguna necesidad de ser grosera. Había extendido una rama de olivo, después de todo y estaba intentando ser sensible, pero eso no significaba que se fuera a dejar intimidar.

\- Has estado evitándome. – señaló Hermione, firme pero con calma – No has cogido mis llamadas, no apareciste en la cena de anoche, sin ninguna explicación y me has bloqueado en tu Red Flu. Así que recurrí a una forma que me garantizaría tu atención. ¿Adivina qué? Ha funcionado.

Ginny rodó los ojos.

\- Entonces, tal vez es que no _quería_ hablar contigo. Haber captado la indirecta.

La llegada prematura del camarero interrumpió la conversación, pero Hermione lo evitó con la excusa de necesitar más tiempo con el menú y ordenó una copa de vino. Ginny pidió un Whisky de Fuego; una sorprendente elección para antes de una comida.

Una vez que le hombre se alejó para ordenar sus bebidas, Hermione continuó la conversación con un caliente y suave siseo.

\- Sabía que reaccionarías así, ¡pero nunca pensé que fueras tan terca como paran negarme la oportunidad de explicarme! Hemos sido amigas durante años y me has dejado de lado sin ofrecerme la oportunidad de contar mi versión de los hechos.

\- ¿Qué hay que explicar? – preguntó Ginny - ¿Cómo me has mentido durante casi veinte años sobre que tú y Harry sois _"simplemente amigos"_ y que no ha habido nada entre vosotros? ¿O tal vez el bucle infinito de que sólo lo ves como a un hermano? – se inclinó hacia adelante, con el rostro furioso y lágrimas en los ojos – Porque tengo que decirte, Hermione: ¡que los hermanos no se _frotan_! – respirando con dificultad, volvió a reclinarse contra su asiento, jugueteando con un mechón de su pelo y frotándose los ojos - ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo me sentí cuando vi ese artículo? – su voz sonaba realmente dolida – Sé que Harry y yo nunca volveremos a estar juntos. Finalmente lo he aceptado. Pero saber que, de entre todas las personas, tú, la persona en la que más confiaba, la que sabía lo que sentía por él desde el principio, la que más me ha ayudado, para finalmente descubrir que me has traicionado así… ¿Cómo has podio, Hermione?

\- Es verdad todo lo que te he dicho. – Hermione se frotó sus propias lágrimas, por el dolor de Ginny y arrepintiéndose de sus propias acciones – Te lo prometo, no me gusta Harry de una manera romántica ni sexual. No es más que mi amigo. Eso es todo lo que puede llegar a ser para mí.

\- ¡La gente os vio besándoos! – gritó Ginny, golpeando con su palma sobre la mesa y Hermione frenéticamente intentó calmarla. Sin duda, su arrebato se habría ganado la atención de los demás comensales, no podía soportar la idea de ver la reacción de Malfoy - ¿Cómo puedes sentarte ahí y decirme que no te gusta? – insistió Ginny en voz baja, casi gruñendo - ¿Tienes la costumbre de besar a las personas que no te gustan? ¿Es eso?

Hermione fulminó a su amiga.

\- Acabo de dejar mis sentimientos muy claros al respecto. ¿No me has escuchado? Además, estás montando una escena. – le advirtió.

\- No me importa. – siseó Ginny - ¡No es ningún secreto después de todo! ¡Todo el mundo conoce a la "Pareja de Oro"!

Hermione despreciaba ese apodo más que nada de lo que Smythe pudiera haber escrito sobre ella y Harry. Ese maldito apodo realmente tenía la intención de burlarse de ella, insinuando que se había rebajado de un "Trío de Oro" (apodo que se les había otorgado a Harry, Ron y Hermione inmediatamente después de la guerra) a la condición de dúo. También implicaba que era Harry y no Ron, quien realmente tenía valor en esa relación (ya que el apodo de Ron siempre había sido "el pelirrojo" por parte de Skeeter).

\- Deberías saber antes de creer todo lo que está escrito en el _Profeta,_ ¡especialmente en la Columna Rosa! – le advirtió Hermione a su amiga – En su mayoría basura sensacionalista repartida por la aprendiz de Rita Skeeter.

\- ¿Estás negando que estabas besuqueándote con él? – exigió sin rodeos Ginny.

Hermione chasqueó la lengua.

\- En primer lugar, no nos hemos besuqueado. Fue un simple beso. _Harry_ me besó a _mí._ Una vez.

\- ¿Qué diferencia hay en quien empezó la maldita cosa?

\- Es importante porque no me lo esperaba. Hasta ese momento, no tenía ni idea de que Harry me veía como algo más que a una amiga. Me pilló totalmente desprevenida el movimiento y no supe cómo reaccionar. Me quedé inmóvil y un millón de pensamientos me atravesaron la cabeza en ese momento. La mayoría sobre _ti_. – intentó sonar lo más seria con su mejor amiga como le fuera posible, para llegar a través de su confusión y desesperación e luminar la verdadera situación – Y ya he dejado claros mis sentimientos sobre el asunto dos veces. Pero voy a hacerlo una vez más para aclararlo: no siento, ni jamás sentiré amor o lujuria por Harry Potter. Sólo lo veo como un amigo. Ahora, puedes aceptarlo o no, pero no hay nada más que pueda decir para arreglar esta situación. Sucedió, pero puedo prometerte que no volverá a suceder de nuevo. Es lo mejor que puedo ofrecerte, junto con una sincera disculpa por cualquier daño que la situación te causara.

\- No es suficiente. – Ginny estaba furiosa – No lo rechazaste lo suficientemente rápido. Dejaste que el beso sucediera.

La parte racional del cerebro de Hermione le decía que Ginny simplemente estaba arremetiendo a ciegas, buscando un chivo expiatorio en el que proyectar su dolor. Aun así, era injusto para Hermione, quien no había iniciado el cambio en su relación con Harry; ella no lo había buscado ni esperado.

Después de todo, Hermione no había condenado a su amiga por las anteriores atenciones a Malfoy (que Ginny le había devuelto el coqueteo). Esto era prácticamente lo mismo. Ginny simplemente estaba siendo irracional.

\- Me estás culpando por algo que no ha sido culpa mía. – dijo Hermione, exasperada – Yo no sabía que tenía sentimientos por mí. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? Hasta hace dos días creía que me veía como una amiga. ¡No es justo que me eches la culpa de _sus_ acciones, Ginny y lo sabes!

\- ¡Me mentiste! – insistió su amiga.

\- ¡Nunca te he mentido! – objetó con vehemencia – _No_ me gusta Harry de ese modo. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirlo? ¡No hay nada entre nosotros, no importa lo que diga ese maldito periódico! Como mi amiga esperaría que confiaras en mi palabra; ¡y que me conocieras mejor que eso!

Inflexible con el tema y todavía queriendo alguna tajada de venganza contra ella, Ginny simplemente la fulminó con la mirada, negándose a dar marcha atrás.

Hermione dejó el menú a un lado.

\- Parece que estaba equivocada.

Empujando la silla hacia atrás, agarró su bolso y lo abrió, buscando a ciegas en el interior intentando coger algo de dinero mágico con el que pagar su bebida. Tal vez había algunas cosas que la gente simplemente no podía dejar pasar. Siempre había pensado falsamente, que era del tipo de persona que sabía perdonar, pero por la fuerza de la mandíbula y la dureza en los ojos de Ginny, estaba claro que su amiga iba a interponer su propio orgullo antes que su amistad. ¡Weasley obstinada!

\- ¿Quieres creerte lo que está escrito en los periódicos? Bien. – ofreció Hermione, ahora enfadada – Simplemente no me culpes de las mentiras que publiquen de mí mañana, o el mes que viene o dentro de diez años, porque lo harán. Eso es lo que hacen los sucios sensacionalistas; especialmente cuando el editor jefe es un buen amigo de una malvada periodista dispuesta a arruinarme. No me voy a molestar en corregir a esos idiotas. Merlín sabe que la gente va a creer lo que quiera, incluso cuando la verdad les mira fijamente a la cara; como bien has demostrado. Buenas noches.

Dicho eso, tiró un puñado de galeones en la mesa y girando sobre sus talones, salió del restaurante, haciendo caso omiso de las miradas y susurros que la siguieron hasta llegar a las escaleras.

Las lágrimas no aparecieron hasta después de haber cogido su abrigo y salir verdaderamente del restaurante. Demasiado molesta como para aparecerse, se resignó a esperar un taxi en la acera. Cuando las primeras gotas de lluvia cayeron sobre su mejilla, sus ojos comenzaron a contraerse.

No sólo había tenido una riña con su mejor amiga en compañía de media docena o más (si contábamos a los entrometidos del personal) de extraños y se había olvidado el paraguas y no podía usar la magia para protegerse en medio de una concurrida calle muggle, ¡sino que también había olvidado excusarse con la señora Malfoy para el postre! Dios, la mujer debía pensar que Hermione era una completa inepta social, por montar una escena como lo había hecho.

\- El final perfecto para un día perfectamente horrible. – suspiró con tristeza, usando sus brazos para protegerse la cabeza.

\- Sabes cómo salir de escena, Granger, te concedo eso.

Hermione se sorprendió tanto por la inesperada presencia de Malfoy detrás de ella, que dio un pequeño salto y se tambaleó inestablemente sobre sus tacones por una fracción de segundo. Él la agarró rápido y firme por la parte superior del brazo, asegurándola mientras casi se tropezaba. Un instante después, un paraguas negro se abrió con un ruido pesado y lo levantó para cubrirla del aguacero.

\- Gracias, pero… ¿qué quieres _ahora_? – le preguntó resignadamente a su compañero, sin estar de humor para jueguecitos esa noche. El día de hoy, todo se había ido al infierno y esa noche… bueno, esa pelea sólo había sido la guinda del pastel de la fatalidad - ¿Venir a rematarme cuando he caído?

Malfoy la acercó más a él, metiendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo bajo el paraguas y presentándole su calidez.

Estaba muy cerca de él y Hermione no pudo evitar sentir como se le aceleraba la frecuencia cardíaca. Circe, si que olía bien; a limpio, masculino, sensual.

Con una ardiente intensidad, Draco cambió su agarre, deslizando la mano por la parte plana de su espalda para tirar de su cuerpo con más fuerza. Sus pechos repentinamente se aplastaron contra el suyo y por el golpeteó de su acelerado corazón parecía como si estuviera siendo perseguido por el lobo feroz.

\- ¿Lo decías enserio? – preguntó Malfoy, inclinado su rostro hacia el suyo.

\- ¿El qué? – le preguntó de vuelta Hermione, sonrojándose ante el susurro de su voz y la ardiente intención en los ojos plateados del rubio.

\- Que no estás en absoluto interesada en Potter; de ninguna manera. ¿Lo decías enserio?

Hermione parpadeó como una lechuza ante la pregunta, intentando conseguir que su cerebro la procesara. Sin embargo, su atención estaba en sus descendentes labios.

\- No es que sea asunto tuyo, - susurró Hermione, con los ojos casi cruzados mientras él seguía acercándose – Pero sí, lo decía en serio. Harry es un amigo, nada más.

\- Bien. – murmuró, con su nariz rozando la de ella – Eso es bueno.

\- ¿Lo es?

Su aroma se filtró por los sentidos de Hermione, confundiendo por completo el funcionamiento de su cerebro.

Malfoy sonrió, lenta y perversamente.

\- Sí.

\- ¿N-no-no deberías estar con tu madre?

Como si acabara de rociar su ardor con un cubo gigante de estalactitas antárticas, Malfoy suspiró.

\- En efecto. – él se echó hacia atrás y Hermione quería abofetearse por estúpidamente haber interrumpido el momento con el recordatorio de que su madre lo esperaba arriba. ¡Si simplemente hubiera mantenido la boca cerrada durante dos segundos más!

Sintiéndose un poco aturdida por ese casi-beso-por-tercera-vez, sin embargo, intentó no sentir una punzada de decepción demasiado profunda. Sólo era otra marca que añadir a su actual lista "todo era un asco porque…" que llevaba en su cabeza.

\- Lo siento.

Eh, eso _no era_ lo que había esperado que dijera después de estar a punto (¡ _malditamente cerca!_ ) de intercambiar saliva con ella.

\- ¿Por? ¿Por qué?

\- No te he seguido hasta aquí para… sino porque quería disculparme. – murmuró Malfoy con voz ronca – Mi comportamiento de hoy en tu oficina ha sido atroz y totalmente inaceptable para el buen ambiente de trabajo. Entendería que sintieras la necesidad de presentar una queja con recursos humanos.

¿Presentar una queja? Bueno, no, eso sería un poco extremo… especialmente cuando había sido ella la que había utilizado la magia para causarle daño corporal al sacarlo de su oficina. Abrir esa lata de gusanos con recursos humanos simplemente garantizaría que ambos fueran reprendidos oficialmente. Además, tendría que explicar el comentario de las nalgadas y el _por qué_ había reaccionado tan ferozmente ante él (concretamente, que realmente disfrutaba de ser azotada mientras se la follaban, y por lo tanto se había sentido ofendida cuando Malfoy le había hecho esa oferta no seriamente, sino para burlarse de ella).

No, definitivamente no iba a presentar una queja con recursos humanos sobre el incidente de hoy en su oficina. No pasaría.

\- No, eso es… está bien. – Hermione se negó – No obstante, gracias por la sugerencia. Creo. – frunció el ceño.

¿Cómo exactamente _podía_ uno negar la sugerencia de un compañero de trabajo para implicarse a sí mismo en un caso de acoso sexual cuando: uno, en realidad no había sido una atención no deseada y, dos, el resultado final sólo acabaría poniéndola en una posición _más_ embarazosa?

Los labios de Draco se crisparon con diversión.

\- No hay necesidad de sonar tan desconcertada, Granger. – bromeó – Puedo ser decente cuando me lo propongo, ya sabes.

\- Eso no es… quiero decir…

No, era mejor no decir nada más. Ya había hablado suficiente por hoy, y cada vez que lo había hecho, se había metido en problemas. En su lugar, cerró la boca.

Mucho mejor.

\- No deberías fruncir el ceño. – la reprendió suavemente Malfoy, apartando su brazo de alrededor del cuerpo de la castaña, para su decepción y levantando la mano para alisar la arruga de entre sus cejas – Te saldrán arrugas.

\- Esa es la menor de mis preocupaciones. – señaló Hermione irónicamente.

\- Cierto. – su dedo se deslizó por su rostro con una tierna presión y levantó la barbilla de Hermione para que sus ojos se encontraran de nuevo – No te preocupes por la pequeña comadreja. Actualmente mi madre le estará dando un infierno por dudar de tu lealtad. Creo que podría haber estado llorando cuando las dejé.

\- ¡Oh, no! No estaba haciendo eso, ¿verdad? – Hermione se apartó un poco – Ginny…

Malfoy volvió a agarrarla alrededor de la cintura, manteniéndola en el lugar.

\- Puede soportar un toque de atención por actuar como una niña mimada. – ahora era el turno de Malfoy para fruncir el ceño; parecía un poco enfadado, de hecho – El tipo de comportamiento que te ha mostrado allí dentro es inaceptable, Granger. No me importa lo insegura que sea. A estas alturas debería conocerte mejor como para dudar de ti.

\- Tú tampoco lo hiciste. – señaló Hermione.

La indignación de Malfoy en su nombre se desvaneció, siendo remplazada por un divertido disgusto.

\- Sí, bueno, eso es porque soy conocido por ser un cínico frente a todos.

\- _Eres_ fiscal. – señaló Hermione, luchando contra una sonrisa.

\- Cierto. – admitió Malfoy – Tú también podrías serlo, dada tu forma de argumentar. – suspiró, cediendo – Bien, tu ganas, mi… Granger. No morderé la cabeza de tu amiga por la manera en que te ha tratado. No obstante, no voy a intervenir para ayudarla con mi madre.

\- Si lo hicieras, pensaría que estás mudando tu piel de serpiente por una buena armadura brillante. – bromeó Hermione.

Malfoy se estremeció.

\- En absoluto. Dejaré esas tonterías del "rescate del caballero" a los defensores de Gryffindor. – el estado de ánimo juguetón de Malfoy se evaporó al instante, volviendo a su postura contundente (haciendo que Hermione se estremeciera y no en el mal sentido) – Por lo tanto… - sus ojos brillaban con un acerado resplandor plateado, bajo la luz artificial de las calles – tú no volverás allí para defenderla, tampoco, mi adorada. ¿Lo entiendes?

El corazón de Hermione se aceleró.

Había dicho "mi adorada". Eso sonaba como algo que "La Serpiente" podría haber dicho.

No obstante, no podía ser. ¡No tenía sentido! "La Serpiente" era alguien que había traspasado las barreras de su casa y ella nunca había invitado a Malfoy a pasarlas. Tal vez sólo estaba proyectando sus propias ideas. Después de todo, le había parecido escuchar diciéndole algo parecido a Ginny mientras coqueteaban. Tal vez sólo era su nombre de mascota favorito para las mujeres.

Sí, sólo era otra ilusión. No iba a volver a ir por ese camino. Malfoy no era "La Serpiente" a pesar de las ocasionales similitudes. No era más que una coincidencia.

Tenía que serlo.

Mientras hacia malabarismos con el paraguas en una mano, Malfoy de repente levantó la otra y empuñó suavemente un puñado de sus rizos acaramelados. Manteniendo un firme agarre, el rubio inclinó la cabeza de Hermione hacia atrás y la suya hacia adelante y sus labios podían reunirse fácilmente, deslizándose unos sobre los otros. Malfoy estaba inesperadamente allí mismo, sobre su cara y era imposible ver nada más que a él. Llenó su visión, mientras el resto del mundo caía en la insignificancia.

\- Te he hecho una pregunta, Granger. – murmuró Malfoy contra su boca – _Contéstame._

 _-_ Oh, Dios mío. – susurró Hermione, conmocionada hasta la médula por segunda vez en el día de hoy. Malfoy finalmente estaba haciendo un movimiento en su dirección; ¡y de una manera que no esperaba de él en absoluto!

Vale, sí, ya sabía que estaba un poco desviado sexualmente (¡la había mirado mientras ella observaba como se follaba a otra mujer!), pero descubrir que también era un dominante sexual, había sido toda una sorpresa.

Oh, Merlín… ERA UN DOMINANTE SEXUAL.

¿Sería posible…? ¿Podría ser que Malfoy fuera el hombre del club BDSM? ¿Podría ser el hombre que había estado buscando, incluso después de haber huido de él? ¿Habría estado ahí parado justo frente a ella todo ese tiempo?

No. No, eso era… simplemente ridículo. Le habría dicho algo antes si hubiera la más mínima verdad en ello.

Una vez más proyectando sus ideas. Primero que era "La Serpiente" y ahora que era ese misterioso amante del club bondage. Realmente, estaba empezando a parecer desesperada, ¿no?

Por otra parte, si era completamente honesta consigo misma sobre qué tipo de amante había pensado que era Malfoy, siempre había supuesto que sería de esta manera; controlador y autoritario. Esa había sido una de las razones por las que se había sentido tan atraída hacia él durante las últimas semanas, más o menos lo sospechaba; porque inconscientemente, una parte de ella creía que era un Dom que podría ser capaz de poseerla como una sumisa, como tan secretamente había anhelado durante tanto tiempo. Ahora tenía la confirmación de ese hecho.

Y ahora los comentarios que le había soltado esa tarde en su oficina tenían sentido. No había estado burlándose en absoluto de ella, sino sintiendo su reacción, ver si estaría receptiva a sus avances. La había puesto a prueba, de alguna intuitiva manera sabía que ella era una sumisa a la espera de la preparación adecuada de un hombre como él. Al parecer, en algún momento entre esa tarde y ahora, había decidido que sería suya; enmarcando su interés no con un coqueteo, sino como un hombre con la intención de obtener su rendición.

Y, sí, maldita sea, quería esa parte de él. Quería que la reclamara tan gravemente que su cuerpo se estremeció ante la necesidad. Hermione tuvo que aferrarse a él para mantener el equilibrio, al tiempo que sus rodillas se sentían decididamente débiles y su cabeza empezó a sentir vértigo.

Al parecer, había estado en silencio dentro de sus propios pensamientos demasiado tiempo, cuando un mano se apretó en su pelo, recordándole que volviera a él, que viviera el ahora con él.

\- _Granger… -_ gruñó Malfoy, mordiendo su labio inferior como castigo.

\- Sí. – cedió finalmente Hermione, sintiéndose mareada por el deseo mientras las yemas de los dedos de Draco acariciaban su sensible nuca – Lo entiendo. Voy a… obedecer.

La sonrisa de Malfoy en respuesta estaba llena de una perversa promesa de una recompensa después de su obediencia.

\- Bien. – ronroneó – Ahora te llevaré a un agradable y cálido taxi para que puedas llegar pronto a casa. – su boca se arrastraba suavemente casi besando su mandíbula y su mejilla, deteniéndose sobre su oreja – Espero que sepas cuidar de ti misma esta noche. Relájate con una taza de té de hierbas, toma un baño caliente y, si te apetece, quiero que alivies tu excitación. Luego, métete en la cama. Has tenido un día difícil.

Hermione parpadeó.

\- ¿Qu-qué? - ¿no iba a violarla ahí y ahora, o mejor, arrastrarla hasta su casa y lanzarse con ella en su cama? - ¿Tú no… nosotros no…?

\- No. Aún no.

 _Pronto,_ estaba implícito.

\- Hablaremos más tarde. Ahora, el taxi ya está aquí.

\- ¿Taxi?

Dios, ella también había sido reducida a la conversación monosilábica; sólo que ella no tenía la excusa de esquivar preguntas incomodas de una madre, por su falta de coordinación entre cerebro y boca. Esto era completamente culpa de la vívida y cruda lujuria.

\- El taxi, Granger. He llamado a uno por ti para que venga a buscarte. Pensaba que podrías necesitarlo.

Algo en ese comentario la molestaba, pero su cerebro estaba demasiado extasiado en un encantador cóctel químico de adrenalina, dopamina y serotonina en ese momento. Y eso era una distracción. Así que lo único que se lo ocurrió decir fue:

\- Oh… gracias.

\- No hay de qué.

\- Yo… yo debería irme, supongo.

\- Sí. – él estuvo de acuerdo y la guió hasta la esquina, donde de hecho un taxi la esperaba. Como un perfecto caballero, Draco le abrió la puerta. Todavía un poco aturdida por todo el día y los acontecimientos de esa noche, Hermione agarró su vestido mientras se metía en el coche.

Antes de cerrar la puerta, se inclinó hacia ella para susurrarle en el oído:

\- Por cierto, no era apropiado decir esto delante de los demás, pero te ves jodidamente caliente esta noche, Granger. Me he puesto duro ahora mismo sólo con ver ese delicioso trasero meterse en el taxi con ese vestido. – le propinó un pequeño y juguetón beso en el lóbulo de la oreja – Buenas noches.

La puerta se cerró y Hermione tuvo que sofocar su decepción. Por un segundo, había esperado que le dijera que se echara a un lado y se metiera dentro, pero tal vez era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban por el momento. Todavía estaba conmocionada porque su mundo se había volteado el día de hoy y esa noche.

Sí, sin duda era lo mejor dejarlo tal cual. Mañana recogería el testigo y correría con él. Esa noche, pensaba hacer exactamente lo que Malfoy le había ordenado que hiciera.

¡Le había dado su primera orden! Hermione se estremeció de placer ante la idea.

Le proporcionó al conductor del taxi la dirección de su domicilio y salieron al tráfico londinense.

Sintiéndose como una adolescente atolondrada y borracha de amor después de finalizar su primera cita, Hermione no pudo evitar girar la cabeza en su asiento y sentarse de rodillas para observar a Draco. Él le devolvió la mirada, de pie bajo el paraguas hasta que el taxi dobló una esquina y finalmente se perdieron de vista el uno al otro.

* * *

 **¿Que os ha parecidoooo? ¡Contadmeee! A mí me encanta este capítulo, es delicioso... ;) Por ciertooo, no os voy a responder a los reviews porque me tengo que ir a cenar y no me da tiempoo y ya es muy tarde, os los contestaré mañana en el cap de Lady of the Lake y si tengo tiempo, colgaré el domingo otro capítulo de esta historia :D**

 **Otra cosaa, creo que este fin de semana me pondré a escribir un cap de Éxtasis Líquido, porque se me ha venido alguna idea a la mente, l que tenía escrito no lo he borrado, pero se me ha ido la inspiración para esa historia y ahora me ha venido otra y será... será... Un Draco/Rose me ha venido una idea un poco retorcida y me apetece mucho escribirla, a ver si me da tiempo de acabarla antes de mitades de la semana que viene ;)**

 **¡Mil besos y abrazos!**


	20. Capítulo 19

**¡Hola chiquiss!**

 **De verdad que estoy muy estresada, quería actualizar esta mañana, pero no he podido ni queriendo y ahora no tengo tiempo más que de colgaros el capítulo e irme corriendo porque he quedado para cenar y ya llego tarde... bfff xD**

 **Espero que mañana me de tiempo de colgar el capítulo de Lady of the Lake y contestaros a los reviews, porque de verdad que ultimamente no tenog tiempo ni de respirar...**

 **Espero que disfrutéis del cap!**

 **¡Mil besotes!**

 ** _ **Disclaimer: Ni los personaje** s_ _que le pertenecen a la maravillosa_ _J.K Rowling_ _ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a waterflower20_ _(encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 _ **.- Una historia de waterflower20 -.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 19**

\- Hermione, ¿tienes un minuto? – le dijo Anthony Goldstein, sin aliento por haber corrido por pasillo del Ministerio para atraparla.

\- Para ti, Tony, tengo cinco. – le respondió Hermione felizmente, haciendo una pausa en su camino hacia la cafetería para tomar el almuerzo.

\- ¿Tal vez podamos hablar en tu oficina? – indicó Anthony, mirando deliberadamente a su alrededor viendo el pasillo lleno de gente con muchos ojos curiosos mirando en dirección a ellos.

Hermione alzó una ceja inquisitiva y sus ojos se abrieron una fracción de alerta e inclinó la cabeza hacia un archivo conocido que Tony llevaba bajo el brazo. Suspirando al ver la carpeta que contenía las notas de Dawlish sobre "La Serpiente", gruñó:

\- Circe, Merlín y Morgana, ya no soy Auror, Tony. Incluso no deberías estar hablando conmigo sobre… _él._ – y ella necesitaba un capuchino como un Buscador necesitaba una Snitch.

Se había marchado a la cama temprano ayer por la noche (relajada y bien saciada, como le habían ordenado), pero aún se sentía un poco atontada hoy. Al parecer, la montaña rusa emocional que había sufrido el día de ayer la había dejado muy desgastada. Había estado esperando para marcharse a la cafetería y conseguir una taza de Italian Joe, pero parecía que ese deseo se iba a retrasar un poco.

Hermione frunció el ceño, dando marcha atrás hacia su oficina y permitiéndole la entrada a Anthony.

\- Sabes que no te molestaría si realmente no necesitara tu ayuda. – le ofreció Tony con una sonrisa de disculpa.

La castaña asintió y agitó la mano para que él tomara asiento en una de las acogedoras sillas frente a su escritorio. Anthony era tan perfeccionista como ella y pedir ayuda era como admitir la derrota para gente como ellos. No sentaba muy bien. Hermione entendió eso y pudo simpatizar.

\- Simplemente no se lo digas a Kingsley. – le aconsejó – Si se entera de esto, saltara ante la oportunidad de presionarme por lo "importante" que soy para el caso y ninguno de nosotros quiere eso.

\- Con el lío que Dawlish dejó, no dudo que el Ministro piense que el investigador jefe necesita toda la ayuda que pueda conseguir. – dijo Anthony – Tener a la "bruja más brillante de su generación" liderando la carga hizo maravillas en nuestra imagen pública al respecto. Creo que Shacklebolt teme la rueda de prensa del próximo lunes en la que tendrá que anunciar tu traslado y posterior sustitución por este servidor. ¡Merlín sabe lo que los tabloides escribirán!

Hermione tomó asiento en su silla y se inclinó hacia atrás, mirando hacia el techo.

\- Él quiere que esté allí. – reveló, con sus labios retorciéndose de fastidio.

\- Me lo figuraba. – suspiró Anthony – No te enfades, pero creo que es sólo su manera de ponerte en el disparadero. Quizás piensa que te acobardarás y que cambiarás de opinión si tienes que hacer frente a la desaprobación pública.

La sonrisa de Hermione era cínica.

\- Bien, será un matón, pero no lo va a conseguir. He estado tratando con este tipo de solapada presión política desde hace años. – empezó a golpear con sus dedos sobre la superficie de la mesa en un gesto que "decía", después de todos esos años, que estaba irritada – Si cambiara de opinión cada vez que un artículo de desaprobación se publica sobre mí, habría terminado frustrada hasta el punto de renunciar a mi carrera, romper mi varita, escapar al mundo muggle, encontrar a un buen hombre con el que casarme y establecerme en una vida fácil, aburrida y llena de bebés.

Anthony se rió entre dientes.

\- De alguna manera, no puedo imaginarte estando satisfecha siendo una ama de casa que vive para los platos sucios y el cambio de pañales.

\- Yo tampoco. Me gustan los niños y, tal vez, algún día podría consentir tener alguno, pero sería lamentable vivir ese tipo de vida en general. Tengo la necesidad de seguir trabajando. Me gusta la idea de crear alguna diferencia en el mundo, aparte de criar mi herencia genética en él.

Intentó imaginarse a ella mismo con algún bebé y la primera imagen que cruzó por su mente fue la de un niño pequeño con un pelo rubio acaramelado con algunos mechones rizados y unos bonitos ojos grises, al igual que los de su padre…

Su vientre se agitó al darse cuenta de que estaba haciendo la estupidez que era común en los recientes encaprichamientos: fantasear en un futuro a largo plazo con el objeto de su interés. Se había permitido tal encaprichamiento antes una sola vez, con Ron y la decepción de que el sueño no se realizara fue parte de la razón por la que no había vuelto a tomarse en serio ninguna cita. Sin embargo, ahora, estaba considerándolo… con Draco Malfoy, de entre todas las personas.

Internamente, resopló ante su propia estupidez. ¡Se estaba precipitando! Draco ni siquiera le había pedido una cita oficial todavía y ella estaba allí imaginándose teniendo a sus bebés. ¡Ridículo!

 _Vuelve a la realidad, Hermione_ , se reprendió mentalmente y entonces volvió la atención a su compañero de trabajo.

\- Así que, dime que es lo que necesitas. – le ofreció a Tony, dejando a un lado su vuelo de fantasía futurista y plantarse en la Tierra, en el aquí y el ahora.

Anthony abrió el archivo que tenía entre sus manos.

\- Bueno, estaba revisando tu lista de sospechosos. – comenzó – Haciendo algunas relaciones cruzadas, como sugeriste. – dejó una pausa y su boca se apretando y endureciendo.

\- ¿Y? – impulsó Hermione cuando la pausa se volvió lo suficientemente larga para que se preguntara a donde los llevaba la conversación.

Tony suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo, sacudiéndolo con frustración.

\- Bueno, ahí está la cosa: ¡los hechos no cuadran con la lista!

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

Anthony se levantó, con la carpeta abierta en sus manos y comenzó a dar vueltas mientras la hojeaba.

\- Después de que le dijeras a Kingsley que lo dejabas, comencé a leer todos los informes del archivo y conformé una lista de sospechosos por mí mismo. Excluyendo miembros de las familias inmediatas de las víctimas, por el momento, nos quedamos con aproximadamente quince personas en común entre nuestras victimas que tienen acceso a sus casas. De ellos, tres son mayores de cien años, por lo que creo que es posible excluirlos. Cuatro son mujeres. Ahora, sé que no podemos descartar la posibilidad de que nuestro delincuente este usando la Poción Multijugos, pero mi instinto me dice que es seguro asumir que "La Serpiente" es un hombre.

Oh, era un hombre, estaba claro. Hermione podía dar fe de ello, habiendo sentido su erección de acero frotándose primero contra su trasero y después entre sus muslos…

Por otra parte, si "La Serpiente" hubiera utilizado la Poción Multijugos, entonces el ladrón podría muy bien ser una mujer que llevaba el cuerpo de un hombre. Después de todo, ¿no había utilizado exactamente el mismo truco para conseguir cercar y capturar a Travers? ¿Quién se habría imaginado chicos como chicas? Y, también, lo había hecho en otra ocasión: la noche que Harry había dejado Little Whinging para siempre. Hermione se había tomado la poción y se había convertido en su mejor amigo en un esfuerzo por deshacerse de Voldemort y sus mortífagos. Tal vez "La Serpiente" había estado haciendo lo mismo.

Hermione consideró ese ángulo. Había estado en la biblioteca de la casa de los Zabini petrificada con el ladrón durante menos de diez minutos la primera vez que se habían visto cara a cara, por lo que ese incidente no le había podido revelar nada verdaderamente. En la azotea de la galería de Theo, había tenido una interacción un poco más larga con el ladrón, pero aun así no podrían haber pasado más de cuarenta y cinco minutos desde el momento que lo había divisado en las escaleras. Cuando lo había perdido por aquel pasillo, fácilmente podría haber tomado un sorbo de poción para reforzar el hechizo de algún frasco que portara, tal y como Barty Crouch Junior hacía cuando fingía ser Moody. Y la guinda del pastel: al final de ese espectacular _tête-à-tête*,_ "La Serpiente" la había aturdido justo antes de que pasara una hora y el tiempo de la poción se agotara, por lo que, también, era un episodio inconcluyente.

Hasta que no pasara más de una hora con "La Serpiente" a la vista, no tenía absolutamente ninguna manera de confirmar si estaba o no usando su propio rostro y cuerpo. Así, había alguna posibilidad, ¿no? "Él" podría realmente ser "Ella".

Por Godric, ¿y si era cierto? Eso alteraría completamente la lista de sospechosos, fácilmente podría duplicarla… y confirmar la afirmación desde hacía mucho tiempo de Luna de que Hermione era, de hecho, bisexual. También complicaría las cosas, porque estaba tan caliente por "La Serpiente" como lo estaba por Malfoy. Y si él demostraba ser una bruja… no estaba segura de poder contener sus celos si "La Serpiente" y Malfoy se encontraban.

Anthony seguía zumbando por la oficina, creía que la reducción de sospechosos era poco probable. Finalmente dijo:

\- Eso nos deja ocho candidatos viables. De esa lista, cinco de ellos estaban en la cena de los Zabini, Blaise y Theodore incluidos y todos estaban presentes cuando Theo y la señora Zabini fueron a buscarte.

\- Eso sólo nos deja con tres. – suspiró Hermione.

\- Draco Malfoy, Peregrine Derrick y Chris Warrington. Los tres están familiarizados con las víctimas, han estado dentro de sus casas en innumerables ocasiones y los tres tienen conexiones con Voldemort. Como no sabemos la hora exacta de once de los doce robos hasta la fecha, no podemos verificar si Malfoy, Derrick o Warrington tienen coartadas para esas ocasiones. Sin embargo, tenemos un evento en el que podemos comprobar el momento exacto del robo y con ello podemos reducir gradualmente la lista a un nombre.

\- El último robo en la cena de los Zabini. – dijo Hermione.

Anthony la señaló con un dedo y sonrió.

\- Lo has entendido.

Bueno, por supuesto que lo había entendido, ¡había estado en presente cuando el ladrón había estado en la maldita habitación y había robado el libro en ese momento!

Sintiendo un dolor de cabeza acercándose, Hermione se apretó el puente de la nariz, con la esperanza de evitar que llegara. Este caso iba a quitarle unos años de vida para el momento que se resolviera, estaba segura.

\- Ni Derrick ni Warrington asistieron a la cena, pero tienen férreas coartadas para esa noche: fueron capturados por una cámara en un club de baile muggle con algunas chicas al mismo tiempo que "La Serpiente" robaba.

Lo que sólo dejaba a Draco.

\- Pero Malfoy llegó con Harry, por lo que no podía ser él. – insistió Hermione.

Anthony se frotó la parte posterior del cuello.

\- En realidad…

\- En realidad, _¿qué?_ – exigió la castaña.

Su compañero de trabajo parecía decididamente incomodo; tiraba del cuello de su camisa, como si quisiera airearse un poco.

\- ¿Cómo puedo decir esto? – murmuró, aparentemente avergonzado como para ni siquiera mencionar su sospecha.

Hermione resistió el impulso de zarandearlo hasta que saliera por su boca.

\- Anthony… - gruñó con advertencia.

\- Bien, ya voy, no pierdas la cabeza, ¿quieres? – Tony hizo el gesto universal para decirle que retrocediera un poco – Verás, la cosa es que Malfoy _no estaba_ con Harry. Se tropezaron en la salida del Caldero Chorreante cuando Harry salió corriendo después de haber recibido el Patronus de Nott. Malfoy se apuntó a la fiesta cuando escuchó el mensaje de Potter para mí.

\- ¿Estás insinuando que el fiscal principal del caso…

\- Comprobamos su coartada, por protocolo. – se apresuró a explicar Anthony – Verás, nos proporcionó una que era plausible, pero la verificación de que… bueno, esa es la parte complicada.

Complicado. Sí, por supuesto que lo sería. Draco era el hombre más complicado y reservado que había conocido, sin duda, pero lo que no era una sorpresa para ella que su coartada también fuera complicada de verificar.

Jesús, María y José, ¿por qué nunca podía ser nada sencillo en cuanto se refería a ese sexy y resbaladizo estúpido?

Al presionar sus dedos contra sus sienes cada vez más palpitantes, Hermione sintió ganas de gritar. Primero era "La Serpiente", después no lo era, luego el ladrón posiblemente fuera una mujer y ahora esto… tendría que reconsiderar su decisión anterior de volver a dejarlo caer en su lista de sospechosos, al parecer. Peor aún, la idea de que podría haber estado jugando con ella como una tonta todo el tiempo, sólo para apartarla de las sospechas y mantenerla desconcertada, la hizo sentir un poco mareada.

Hermione cerró los ojos ante el horrible ataque de ira, la traición y la duda guerreando en su interior contra el deseo de confiar en él y su esperanza de haberse equivocado. Entonces, contó hasta diez y luchó para ser objetiva.

\- Por favor, explícame que quieres decir con "complicado", Tony. – sabiendo que eso lo definiría todo para ella de un modo u otro.

\- Uh, ah… - tartamudeó Anthony, evitando extrañamente sus ojos – Bueno, verás… es decir… Draco…

Hermione dio una palmada en la mesa para enfatizar su creciente impaciencia.

\- ¡Simplemente escúpelo, hombre!

\- S&M. Nos dijo que estaba en el S&M esa noche.

Hermione sintió que su sangre empezaba a calentarse. Un instante después, estalló en un sudor frío.

S&M era el club BDSM que había visitado hacía meses.

Bien, eso corroboraba más o menos que Draco había sido el hombre que había conocido allí aquella mágica noche, cuando dejó caer todas sus barreras durante unas horas y se entregó de todas las maneras imaginables a un extraño… uno que, resultó que no era un extraño en absoluto.

\- Al parecer el club tiene una política de uso de máscaras y uso de nombres falsos por lo que en realidad nadie puede dar fe de que Malfoy estuviera allí esa noche. Él nos lo contó.

Hermione asintió distraídamente.

\- He oído hablar… del lugar. – rápidamente se dio cuenta de cómo había sonado y se apresuró en inventar una mentira – Por el caso Travers, quiero decir. – ya que todo el mundo sabía que sus gustos sexuales eran un tanto fuertes – En todo caso, Malfoy está diciendo la verdad. Los clientes y el personal del S&M están obligados a usar máscaras y a utilizar alias para interactuar entre sí en el interior del establecimiento. Es un club de baile anónimo, oficialmente, pero todo vale una vez que has pagado la cuota de admisión y mientras que no haya intercambio de dinero entre los clientes ni acoso y violencia que no sea consensuada.

Tony le dedicó una mirada maliciosa ante eso.

Merlín, necesitaba aire.

\- Travers, ¿recuerdas? – preguntó Hermione encogiéndose de hombros casualmente como si no fuera una gran cosa y alejar a su compañero de trabajo de la idea. Utilizó una flexión inofensiva de la verdad y parecía que había funcionado, ya que Anthony dejó pasar el asunto – Así que, Malfoy es nuestro _… tu_ principal sospechoso.

\- ¡Ojalá fuera así de simple! – Anthony cerró el archivo en sus manos y se lanzó en la silla que había desocupado antes – No obstante, Draco estaba en la galería de Nott, ¿no? ¡Incluso _tú_ confirmaste que estaba allí!

Suspiró. Sí, ese evidente hecho abría un agujero en su teoría.

\- Es verdad. Lo vi cuando llegué y muchos invitados mencionaron haberlo visto después de que lo siguiera hasta la azotea, también.

\- ¡A menos que Malfoy tenga una hermano gemelo, volvemos a partir de cero! – suspiró Tony, golpeando el puño contra el brazo de la silla.

Hermione se dejó caer contra el respaldo de su silla y se pasó una mano por los ojos. Anthony estaba en lo cierto. Todos los principales sospechosos tenían coartadas para la noche de la cena de Zabini, o para la gala de Theo, o para amabas. Sin embargo, no había duda en su mente que alguien de esa lista que había confeccionado originalmente era el ladrón. No había otra explicación lógica…

A menos…

\- Merlín, ¿podría ser tan simple? – se preguntó, dándole vueltas y vueltas a esa nueva idea, buscando lagunas y posibilidades.

Anthony se enderezó en su asiento y se inclinó hacia adelante.

\- ¿A qué le está dando vueltas ese gran cerebro tuyo ahora?

Hermione, con los ojos muy abiertos de asombro, levantó la vista hasta él.

\- Lo has resuelto, ¿no es así? – preguntó esperanzado.

\- Tal vez. – admitió Hermione – La cosa es, que hemos estado yendo tras el supuesto de que "La Serpiente" es un solo hombre.

\- Sospechas de una mujer, ¿entonces? – Tony parecía escéptico.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

\- No estoy hablando del género o del estado civil, sino del número de nuestros sospechosos. ¿Y si en lugar de una persona que comete todos esos crímenes, estamos tratando con _dos_ personas o más trabajando juntas?

La carpeta de Anthony cayó de sus manos, abierta en sobre la alfombra a sus pies. Su mandíbula se aflojó, volviendo a unirla un segundo más tarde mientras la implicación de la nueva teoría lo golpeaba con toda la fuerza de una Bludger en la Copa Mundial.

* * *

Hermione hizo su mayor esfuerzo para no saltar de emoción mientras se dirigía hacia la cafetería para un cappuccino muy necesario se tambaleaba un poco ante la revelación de que "La Serpiente" era, muy probablemente, dos o más personas, pero sobre todo, sentía como si una pieza clave del rompecabezas hubiera encajado en su lugar, proporcionándole una imagen más clara del caso.

Por supuesto, ella y Tony habían acordado mantener la nueva posibilidad para ellos mismos, ya que en ese momento era pura especulación. Sin embargo, instintivamente sabía que estaba yendo en la dirección correcta.

No obstante, había todo otro lado en la ecuación y eso la hacía sentirse un poco perturbada. Pasó el resto del viaje hacia la cafetería, la espera en la cola para pedir y después la pausa para la elaboración de su bebida y se la servían, considerando la noche en la galería, intentando desentrañar el verdadero género de "La Serpiente". ¿Había habido cualquier palabra o gesto que pudiera recordar que pareciera que fuera más afeminado que masculino? Forcejeó a través de los recuerdos, ya que todo había sucedido muy rápido, pero estaba segura de que en ningún momento había visto ningún tipo de indicio de que el delincuente no hubiera sido otra cosa que un hombre.

En el ascensor algo concurrido en el viaje de vuelta a su oficina, parada contra la pared del fondo y vigilando atentamente su café, consideró la otra nueva hipótesis en su lugar. Sería malditamente brillante por parte de los ladrones, si hubiera más de uno, para cubrirse el uno al otro mediante la programación de sus atracos. Al trabajar juntos, se aseguraban todas las coartadas. ¡No obstante, pobre Anthony! Esa nueva hipótesis hacia su trabajo diez veces más complicado, porque ahora la lista original de sospechosos era válida. Si incluso dos personas de la lista se estaban cubriendo el uno al otro, sería imposible determinar la verdad de su paradero la noche de los robos… a menos que hubieran estado en algún lugar público y se hubiera registrado su presencia, como ese club muggle que Derrick y Warrington habían visitado.

Aun así, era un buen dato y Anthony era un investigador determinado.

Tal vez si él descubría la identidad de "La Serpiente" y se lo decía a ella, entonces, podría ir a por ellos y convencerlos de que renunciaran a su cruzada. Tal vez sus buenas acciones no tenían que ser castigadas y simplemente podrían colgar el traje y terminar con ello. Eso podría ser apenas una victoria para Kingsley, como traerlos con cadenas mágicas y desfilando en los tribunales. Además, realmente no merecían ser tratados como delincuentes comunes ya que sus intenciones al devolver los bienes robados eran bastante… bueno, _honorables_ de alguna manera; en su mente, al menos. Sentía como si lo que le estuvieran haciendo a "La Serpiente" era un poco lo que había hecho Umbridge años atrás: necesaria vigilancia parapolicial. Si el Ministerio no iba a defender las bases por miedo a represalias políticas de la elite, entonces, por lo que a ella respectaba, deseaba toda la fuerza a "La Serpiente" por defender y hacer lo correcto.

Y, al parecer, la mayoría de la sociedad de magos estaba de acuerdo con esa evaluación; realmente _adoraban_ a "La Serpiente" y pensaban que su/sus trabajos eran correctos y justificables.

Le dio un sorbo a su café a través de la pequeña apertura de la tapa de la taza para llevar, mientras agarraba el pomo de la puerta de su oficina, abriéndola.

La puerta la golpeó duramente en el trasero con el balanceo al haberse quedado allí, congelada en el umbral.

Sentado – no, sentado era para los plebeyos, estaba reclinado – en su silla estaba Draco Malfoy, vestido con uno de sus ridículamente sensuales trajes, diseñados a medida. El gris claro sacaba los reflejos plateados de sus ojos, notó.

Su rostro estaba pétreo y esos hermosos ojos estaban clavados en su cráneo como picahielos.

 _Genial… ¿ahora qué?_

Hermione había pensado que las cosas entre ellos serían más cordiales y mucho menos incomodas después de la noche anterior; después de todo, se habían separado en un estado de ánimo muy amigable.

Suspiró con exasperación y entró en la habitación. Cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

\- Malfoy. – lo saludó con cautela - ¿No tienes una oficina?

\- Sí.

Ouch. ¡Glacial!

Arqueando una ceja, Hermione lo observó mientras se acercaba hasta su escritorio.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué no estás allí?

Malfoy la miró con una helada impaciencia y le tomó un minuto darse cuenta de que era lo que lo tenía tan irritado; un enorme jarrón de cristal lleno de lirios anaranjados, rosas coral, tulipanes rojos y hortensias azules estaba posado en el suelo junto a su escritorio. El jarrón era alto, llegándole hasta la cintura y tenía un lazo de hermosa seda roja atada alrededor del cuello.

Cuando se acercó hasta allí, dejando su taza sobre el borde de su escritorio, era totalmente consciente de que Draco la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- ¿Quién ha enviado esto? – se preguntó en voz alta - ¿Ya estaba aquí cuando llegaste o se entregó mientras estabas esperando?

\- Ya estaba aquí cuando he llegado. – gruñó.

La tarjeta de color dorado, estaba doblada y sellada con una cera color verde Slytherin. Rodando los ojos ante la pretenciosidad, rompió el sello. La familiar caligrafía de Theo fluía a través de la nota y Hermione sintió un disparo de culpa por haberse olvidado de él por completo con toda la emoción del último par de días.

 _¿Podrías sacar a un tío de su miseria y cenar conmigo esta noche? En mi casa, yo cocino._

 _Esperando ansiosamente tu respuesta,_

 _Theo._

Oh, señor.

Bueno, necesitaba corregir esa situación de inmediato. No esperaba con impaciencia esa conversación, porque no iba a ser fácil dejar a Theo. Claro que era atractivo y dulce, pero por más que lo intentaba, no podía ver un futuro para ellos. No había chispa por su parte, al igual que no tenía ninguna chispa por Harry. Necesitaba fuego, pasión en su vida y no se sentiría satisfecha conformándose con menos, sobre todo después de haber probado tan intenso deseo primero con el hombre en el club BDSM (si era realmente Draco o no, de nuevo, ¿era una ilusión por su parte?) y más tarde con "La Serpiente".

Era todo o nada para ella y sabía exactamente quién podría darle eso ahora; independientemente de cualquiera que fuera su identidad secreta o vidas secretas que estuviera adoptando.

Ahora, ¿cómo hacérselo ver sin parecer una completa estúpida?

\- Tienes una gran cantidad de admiradores, Granger. – dijo arrastrando las palabras, su tono de voz mezclado con sarcasmo – No obstante, ¿podrás elegir uno?

\- Oh, no lo sé. – contestó Hermione, intentando parecer casual – Tal vez pondré sus nombres en un sombrero y sacaré uno. – dijo, agitando con indiferencia una mano como si el asunto significara poco para ella – Suena justo, ¿no?

Dos pequeñas manchas de color carmesí aparecieron de nuevo en sus mejillas, pero esta vez, iban acompañadas por un ceño fruncido y un movimiento involuntariamente enfadado de uno de sus ojos.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero sus celos eran algo excitante. Sin embargo, le molestaba un poco, especialmente después de la conversación de anoche en la salida del restaurante. Claro que podía entender su irritación; otro hombre le había enviado flores. Aun así, él no había hecho ningún movimiento para alcanzar y tomar lo que realmente quería. Un Gryffindor ya habría hecho algo para ese entonces, saltando valientemente a la palestra y arrojando su corazón en la línea de fuego al mismo tiempo, pero Draco no era un león. Era una serpiente y hasta ahora había demostrado ser muy Slytherin, deslizándose a través de un lenguaje que no pudiera comprometerlo con ella de ninguna manera.

Bueno, pues ya era hora de que actuara como un hombre, porque ya había esperado el tiempo suficiente por él.

\- ¿Tú qué crees, Draco? Theo está interesado, "La Serpiente" está interesado, Harry está interesado. ¿Cuál de ellos debería elegir?

¡Realmente estaba gruñendo!

\- ¿O tienes algún candidato alternativo en mente? – aguijoneó finalmente Hermione.

Él se levantó bruscamente, enviando la silla a estrellarse contra la pared que tenía detrás y caminó alrededor de su escritorio, con los ojos fijos en ella con un flagrante deseo oscuro y hambriento. Hermione se mantuvo firme, a pesar de que su corazón se estaba acelerando y de que sus rodillas se estuvieran golpeando entre sí. ¿Era eso? ¿Finalmente iba reclamarla hoy, allí en su oficina? Tal vez estrellados contra una pared, o inclinados sobre un escritorio, o duro contra el suelo… Dios, ¿era codicioso querer las tres?

Draco se detuvo a un tímido suspiro de sus cuerpos, realmente tocándose. Su aroma – a sándalo, cuero y un masculino olor a limpio que era únicamente de Draco – la rodeaba, sintiéndose ebria repentinamente y de forma inesperada. Era tan familiar y no sólo desde la noche anterior. Lo había olido antes; en el S&M.

Tenía que ser él. ¡Simplemente tenía que serlo!

\- Te has convertido en experta en mi maniobra tan fácilmente como lo haces con todos los demás. – dijo, en lo más mínimo resentido por ese hecho. Se inclinó hasta que sus narices casi se tocaban – El coraje de un Gryffindor con el corazón de un Slytherin.

Hermione le devolvió la mirada, sintiéndose encerrada en tiempo y espacio con él en ese momento, olvidándose de todo lo que había tras la puerta de su oficina.

\- Sin embargo, siempre me imaginé con la inteligencia de una Ravenclaw.

Los labios de Draco temblaron y sus ojos se calentaron.

\- Y la tienes, así como la molesta naturaleza compasiva de un Hufflepuff algunas veces. Verdaderamente eres una casa unificada, mi… Granger.

Malfoy sonrió y Hermione casi se desplomó ante la sorpresa de su apresurado cambio de estado de ánimo. Se metió la mano en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y sacó un sobre color crema.

\- Aquí está. – se lo presentó con una floritura.

Sus cejas se fruncieron con confusión al notar el escudo de los Malfoy estampado en cera verde esmeralda en la solapa del cierre. ¿Usaban todos los sangre pura el mismo conjunto de cartulinas y ceras? Eso parecía.

\- Madre me pidió que te diera esto. – se lo entregó, observándola de cerca mientras rompía el sobre, sacaba la tarjeta y leía el contenido.

 _Está cordialmente invitada a la Velada Anual Navideña de Etiqueta de los Malfoy, en Navidad, a las siete y media en punto._

 _Por favor confirmar la asistencia antes del 20 de Diciembre._

 _Puede traer a un invitado._

Cuando levantó la vista, con una docena de preguntas lista para derramarse por sus labios, se dio cuenta de que Malfoy ya no estaba allí. ¡Se había escabullido, la vil serpiente!

Frustrada, se permitió el infantil impulso pisar fuerte con el pie, soltando una sarta de maldiciones que habrían enorgullecido a Fred y George.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora original (waterflower20):** Según Wikipedia, el significado de las flores que Theo le envió a Hermione son los siguientes:

 _Hortensias azules – principios de una amistad._

 _Lirios anaranjados – deseo._

 _Rosas de coral – pasión._

 _Tulipanes Rojos – una declaración de amor._

* * *

 _ **tête-à-tête:** _ Conversación que mantienen dos personas frente a frente y en privado, sin que intervenga otra persona, generalmente para tratar un tema importante o confidencial.


	21. Capítulo 20

**¡Holaaaaa mis chiquis!**

 **Lo sé, lo siento muchooo, pero últimamente no tengo tiempo ni para respirar y se me hace muy complicado traducir durante mucho rato seguido, espero que a partir de enero que es cuando hago los exámenes tenga un poco más de tiempo y volver a andar por aquí tan asiduamente como antes... T-T Me siento fatal, pero no puedo hacer más.**

 **Hoy vengo con un capítulo de cada historia, para compensar un poquito (además este capítulo tiene muy poco jugo, pero se acerca lo que todas hemos estado deseando y esperando).**

 **Os dejo este capítulo y dentro de una horas subiré el de Lady, en esa historia si os contestaré a los reviews, ahora tengo que ir a comer que son las 3 de la tarde y todavía no he ingerido nada xD**

 **Os adoro, que lo sepáis y os echo de menoooos! ^^**

 **Nos vemos en un ratejo ;)**

 ** _ **Disclaimer: Ni los personaje** s_ _que le pertenecen a la maravillosa_ _J.K Rowling_ _ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a waterflower20_ _(encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 _ **.- Una historia de waterflower20 -.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 20**

\- Pensaba que habías renunciado al caso de "La Serpiente". – comentó Ron distraídamente, frotando el vientre de Crookshanks mientras el gato mitad Kneazle dormitaba a su lado en el sofá de dos plazas de Hermione.

\- Lo he hecho. – comenzó la castaña con aire ausente y, entonces, lo hizo callar. Estaban en un momento muy crítico del juego y necesitaba concentrarse.

Demonios, estaba jodida. El siguiente movimiento era de su compañero. No había nada que hacer al respecto. Había jugado un mal movimiento de apertura inicial, claramente.

Con el ceño fruncido fijo en el tablero de ajedrez, Hermione maldijo interiormente el momento de haber aceptado una partida de ajedrez contra su ex. ¿En que había estado pensando? En casi veinte años de amistad, no lo había ganado ni una sola vez. ¡Ni una! Sin embargo, allí estaba de nuevo, atrapada jugando contra él por esa familiar y nefasta esperanza de que tal vez ( _¡Oh, por favor! ¡Oh, Merlín, por favor!_ ), esta vez, ganaría ella.

Por Godric, era masoquista, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Preparada para admitir la derrota? – le preguntó Ron con una sonrisa arrogante, que le dieron ganas de golpearlo.

Hermione frunció el ceño, cruzando los brazos con petulancia.

\- ¡Bien, pero aun así puedo patearte el culo al Trivial Pursuit en cualquier momento!

\- Podrías. – admitió, entre risas. Juntos, recogieron las piezas del juego de cristal y las guardaron de nuevo en la antigua caja de madera curvada. Todo el juego se lo había regalado para su vigésimo primer cumpleaños, cuando todavía estaban saliendo. Sintió una gran calidez en el corazón al saber lo bien que lo cuidaba.

Cuando terminaron, Hermione volvió al papel de anfitriona otra vez.

\- ¿Quieres algo de comer?

\- ¿Realmente cocinas ahora? – Ron sonaba perfectamente calmado, pero sus ojos furtivamente buscaban un espacio por el que escapar, con una gota de sudor escurriéndose hacia su labio superior.

La castaña sonrió dulcemente, mientras que interiormente, le estaba lanzando afiladas estrellas ninja a la cabeza. Ese había sido uno de los puntos de disputa en su relación; que no había sido capaz de cocinar más allá de una bolsa de comida precocinada. Para alguien que le gustaba comer tanto como a Ron y dada la increíble afición de su madre por el arte de la preparación de alimentos, su incapacidad para hervir agua sin salir ardiendo había sido uno de esas espinas no expresadas entre ellos.

\- Oh, sí. – Hermione batió sus pestañas con fingida solemnidad – He hecho la receta del pastel de carne que tu madre intentó enseñarme el año pasado. Creo que finalmente lo he conseguido. Por supuesto, ha quedado un poco crujiente, pero no puedes tenerlo todo, ¿verdad?

\- E-estoy seguro qu-que te ha quedado gen-genial. – balbuceó Ron, mirando desesperadamente a su alrededor buscando una excusa con la que escapar.

\- ¡Oh, no puedo _esperar_ a que me des tu opinión! – exclamó, escondiendo una sonrisa al ver el rostro de Ron repentinamente pálido. Sin lugar a dudas, estaba recordando una vez que ella había intentado hacerle el pastel de carne con guisantes. O tal vez cuando había intentado hacer la "fácil" receta de Yorkshire de pescado a la cerveza. Por supuesto, podría incluso ser la vez que había intentado hacer una cena especial que implicaba un vindaloo de pollo y una salsa de yogur de pepino.

Ron había salido como un proyectil a vomitar después de haber devorado cada bocado de esas comidas sin quejarse.

Buenos tiempos.

* * *

Ron sintió un sudor frío apoderarse de él y su vientre se estrechó.

Por Merlín, ¡tenía que salir rápido de allí! ¡Si sólo tuviera una excusa!

\- Sí, eso estaría genial, Mione, pero… eh… bueno… – sus ojos se concentraron en el reloj situado en la pared de detrás de su ex y un tangible alivio se apoderó de él. ¡Oh, gracias a los Fundadores! – ¡Merlín, mira la hora! ¡¿Tan tarde es ya?! – se puso en pie, haciendo como si fuera a contrarreloj y adoptó una sonrisa de disculpa en su rostro - ¡Lo siento, pero no puedo quedarme! Tengo planes con… con… ¡Harry! Sí, Harry.

Se felicitó por haberse sacado esa mentira de la manga. Con la incómoda situación entre Hermione y su amigo en esos momentos, ella no lo pediría a Ron que invitara a Harry allí. Era la excusa perfecta para largarse mientras tuviera la oportunidad. Y tenía toda la intención de tomarla, no quería experimentar otro ataque de vómitos, gracias.

La última vez que Hermione había intentado cocinar, él y Harry – sus conejillos de indias – habían terminado en San Mungo por una grave intoxicación de comida. A ambos les habían tenido que bombear el estómago con magia. De hecho, a menudo bromeaban a espaldas de Mione que habría sido más fácil para todos si simplemente le hubieran dado a Voldemort a probar algunos de sus platos. Habrían garantizado su muerte… y sus Horrocruxes no hubieran podido salvarlo, porque si había algo más formidable que la varita de Hermione, era su forma de cocinar.

Eso no quería decir que no quisiera a esa bruja. ¡Merlín, realmente lo hacía! A veces, incluso se imaginaba lo que podría ser el volver a estar juntos, porque la echaba de menos como a su novia (especialmente la manera que usaba al hacer esos pequeños y tiernos gemidos ronroneando en la parte posterior de su garganta cuando se enterraba profundamente en ella). Hermione había sido su primera amante y él había sido el suyo, habían estado enamorados y eso no se iba a olvidar. De hecho, probablemente sería justo afirmar que Hermione Granger estaría metida en su sistema hasta el día que muriera y Ron siempre se preguntaba "¿y sí…?" cuando se trataba de ellos. Y en su cabeza, siempre tendrían diecinueve años. Sin embargo, realmente no estaban hechos el uno para el otro a un largo plazo y ambos lo sabían.

La cocina afirmaba ese hecho. Necesitaba una mujer que fuera tan apasionada de la comida como él lo era…

… y una que quisiera sexo pervertido.

Hermione siempre había tenido un comportamiento estándar en sus actividades de dormitorio; quizás debido a la inexperiencia o a la falta de confianza en sí misma, no estaba seguro. Cualquiera que hubiera sido el obstáculo, nunca se había sentido cómodo discutiendo el tema o presionándola para que hiciera algo que no quería después de una vez que le había propuesto tener relaciones sexuales en el jardín de sus padres, detrás del cobertizo en el huerto de su padre. Eso había sido lo más caliente que habían hecho juntos, pero Hermione después había estado tan avergonzada que le había hecho la ley del silencio durante varios días; y sin sexo también. Nunca más había vuelto a cometer ese error.

Todo eso era agua pasada y habían mantenido una estrecha amistad, que era más de lo que podía haber esperado. Su ex era una mujer asombrosa y hubiera sentido un agujero en su corazón en forma de Hermione si las cosas se hubieran agriado entre ellos a raíz de la ruptura. Mientras se ponía en pie, se dio por satisfecho con el lugar donde se encontraban.

Sin embargo, no estaba cómodo con quedarse allí en _ese mismo momento_.

Era el momento de hacer una limpia huida.

* * *

\- Sí, tengo que reunirme con Harry. – reiteró Ron, agarrando su túnica del gancho de la puerta y adelantándose para recoger su juego de ajedrez y colocárselo bajo el brazo – Vamos a cenar en el pub.

\- Ajá. Bueno, es curioso que digas eso, – dijo Hermione arrastrando las palabras, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por no reírse a carcajadas al ver su expresión de pánico – porque antes de salir del Ministerio, pasé por la oficina de Harry. Me dijo que tenía una reunión con su homólogo francés, esta noche; en Paris. No volverá hasta mañana.

La cara pecosa de Ron se tornó cenicienta.

\- O-oh. – dijo y empezó a hiperventilar.

Normalmente, lo habría dejado marchar, pero esta vez no le iba a dejar librarse. Había descubierto, que en algún momento había alentado a que Harry hiciera algún movimiento hacia ella durante ese año, por lo que se merecía algo de venganza por meter la nariz donde no le incumbía. Sinceramente, podría haber hecho algo mejor que jugar a ser la casamentera.

\- Debes haberte confundido de día. – dijo Hermione.

\- Sí, debe ser eso. – Ron capituló, con los hombros caídos. Tragó saliva con tanta fuerza que su garganta convulsionó. Entonces, comenzó a reírse nerviosamente y sus oídos se pusieron color remolacha – Fallo mío.

\- No hay problema. – Hermione le palmeó la espalda con una sonrisa diabólica – ¡Y estoy segura que después de probar mi pastel de carne, no tendrás de qué preocuparte!

En el camino hacia la cocina, casi se largó a reír y poniendo toda atención, le oyó murmurar para sí mismo:

\- Sí, claro, Mione. Los muertos rara vez se preocupan por _nada._

* * *

\- He escuchado que le jugaste una mala pasada a Ron ayer.

Hermione detuvo momentáneamente lo que estaba escribiendo y lentamente levantó la cabeza para observar a su visitante. Había reconocido la voz, pero quería asegurarse de no estar alucinando.

No estaba alucinando. Ginny Weasley, lucia tímida y avergonzada, parada en el umbral de su puerta, mientras sus manos jugueteaban con la punta de su chaleco. Debajo de este, Hermione podía observar que todavía llevaba el uniforme del entrenamiento de Quidditch. Su amiga acababa de llegar del terreno de juego.

Colocando cuidadosamente su pluma en el tintero, hizo a un lado el pergamino en el que había estado trabajando y se recostó en su asiento, dedicándole a su amiga toda su atención. Ginny se removió bajo su penetrante mirada y hacía todo lo posible por evitar mirar directamente a sus ojos.

Decidiendo sacar a su amiga de su miseria, Hermione le hizo un gesto a uno de las sillas de visitas.

\- Tu estúpido hermano se lo merecía. – respondió, recordando la expresión de Ron cuando había sacado de la cocina el plato cubierto. Parecía haber estado preparado para saltar por una ventana. Todavía le costaba no reírse recordando el absoluto alivio que se había apoderado de él cuando le había acariciado la cabeza revelándole que su madre se había dejado caer por allí el día anterior trayendo el pastel de carne con ella.

Cocinar simplemente no era el fuerte de Hermione, como _todo el mundo_ sabía.

\- Estoy segura que sí. – murmuró su mejor amiga, sentándose con cautela en uno de los asientos vacíos – Siempre está bromeando sobre tu falta de habilidad en la cocina.

Hoy era el último día oficial de Hermione como miembro del departamento de Aurores y su oficina estaba estéril casi en su totalidad. Sus libros y artículos personales ya estaban en su nueva oficina del Departamento de Ley Mágica en el ala administrativa. Sólo una pluma y un tintero de repuesto permanecían en su escritorio, junto con unas cuentas hojas limpias de pergamino, en caso de que fuera necesario que terminara alguna carta o nota interdepartamental.

Hermione se quedó en silencio, contentándose con dejar que Ginny estableciera el tono de la conversación. Ella ya había dicho lo que tenía que decir hacia tres días en la _Divine Cuisine_. Si Ginny estaba allí para hablar – el hecho de que hubiera venido directamente desde el entrenamiento de Quidditch sin cambiarse implicaba eso – entonces la escucharía.

En el pasado, Hermione hubiera sido la primera en pedir disculpas por cualquier malentendido o disputa, su innata necesidad de mantener la paz entre sus amigos y el temor de perderlos y terminar sola la instaban a tomar el primer paso hacia la reconciliación, incluso cuando el desacuerdo no había sido culpa suya ni por su iniciativa. Ahora, un poco más mayor y más sabia, estaba empezando a comprender que hacer algo así toda su vida la había dejado en una decidida desventaja social, ya que todo el mundo esperaba que ella simplemente concediera el primer paso para suavizar las cosas. Como resultado, la hacía de menos en la dinámica de poder en sus relaciones. Recientemente había decidido que empezaría a exigir a sus amigos que se levantaran y reconocieran sus errores y que iniciaran las disculpas correspondientes cuando debían. Si lo hacía les obligaría a respetarla y a reconocer que ella no era un felpudo al cual pisar en todo momento. La amistad era un camino de dos direcciones y era hora de que lo demostraran.

Ginny pareció sentir el cambio de actitud de Hermione, comprendiendo lo que se requería de ella si deseaba continuar con esa amistad. Su inquietud empeoró, mientras luchaba con su propia naturaleza terca y aprendió como apartar su orgullo a un lado.

Tardó dos minutos y quince segundos en madurar y afrontar las consecuencias.

\- Lo siento.

\- ¿Por qué parte? – preguntó Hermione, con la necesidad de hacerle entender el punto a Ginny para que no volviera a pasar ese tipo de estupideces - ¿Por ignorarme o por creerte esas historias sensacionalistas del _Profeta?_ ¿O te estás disculpando por acusarme de traicionarte con la intención de herirte, a pesar de que me conoces mejor que eso?

Ginny se estremeció al escuchar cada palabra, apretando el agarre en su mochila hasta dejar los nudillos blancos.

\- Yo… por todo. Lo siento por todo. – susurró, con los ojos llorosos cuando finalmente alzó la mirada – Lo siento por ser una amiga tan pésima y dudar de ti. Lo siento por avergonzarte en el restaurante y por decir todas esas cosas. Sé que nunca me harías daño intencionadamente. Yo sólo… ¡Merlín, Hermione, no tienes ni idea de lo difícil que es para mí!

\- Tienes razón. No lo sé; porque me ocultas las cosas. No leo mentes, lo sabes.

\- Lo sé y lo siento por eso también. – volvió a ponerse seria y bajó de nuevo la mirada hasta su regazo – Eres mi mejor amiga, Hermione, pero a veces, es difícil decirte las cosas, sobre todo cuando… estoy tan celosa de no estar ni poder ponerme a tu altura.

Hermione se sorprendió ante eso.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Ginny, eres una persona _increíble_! ¡Eres una estrella del Quidditch, por el amor de Merlín! ¡Tienes muchos admiradores!

Decididamente, Ginny negó con la cabeza.

\- Tú no lo ves, pero el resto del mundo sí, ERES Hermione Granger; la bruja más famosa e inteligente del universo. Eres una Auror con una trayectoria increíble en la captura de delincuentes, una heroína de guerra que ayudó a derrocar al mago más oscuro que nuestro mundo haya conocido y que siempre lucha por los derechos de los desamparados. Todo el mundo te adora, hombres y mujeres por igual. Quiero decir… creo que soy relativamente guapa y talentosa, seguro, y que he luchado en la Batalla Final de Hogwarts, pero nadie es como tú, Hermione. Eres perfecta, todo el mundo quiere estar cerca de ti o ser como tú, generalmente las dos cosas. Incluso cuando aún estaba con Harry… ¿sabes lo difícil que era salir con él a eventos públicos y que la gente me lanzara miradas extrañas cuando me presentaba como su novia, como si no pudieran creer que estuviera _conmigo_? Y entonces había esos pocos momentos en los que alguien se atrevía a preguntar qué había pasado entre él y tú. " _Pensaba que salías con Hermione Granger"_ le decían; ¡justo en frente de mí! ¿Puedes imaginar cómo se siente?

Hermione suspiró, pasándose una mano por la cara para ocultar sus propias y repentinas lágrimas. Dios, ¿la gente realmente había sido tan despiadada como para hacerle eso a Ginny? ¿Por qué Hermione no había visto ni oído hablar de ese tipo de trato, y por qué Harry no había puesto a esas personas en sus lugares?

Desde cuarto año, la gente había estado especulando sobre su relación con Harry, pero esa duda había empeorado después de la guerra, cuando ambos no habían podido asistir a la misma función social juntos sin que una enorme cantidad de rumores especulativos sonaran sobre ellos. Incluso los periodistas se las habían arreglado para que sus dobles citas, cuando ella aún estaba con Ron y Ginny con Harry, parecieran un plan cuidadosamente urdido para que Hermione y Harry coincidieran. Eso fue lo peor para ella, porque siempre había tenido repercusiones directas haciéndole parecer una mujer escarlata que había seducido al leal héroe con sus artimañas.

Completa basura, todos esos rumores, pero Skeeter y su pandilla de periodistas villanos los habían dirigido y Hermione se había resignado al hecho de que su vida amorosa siempre mantendría un peculiar y espeluznante interés para el resto de la comunidad mágica como resultado. Era el precio que tenía que pagar por haber luchado en una guerra en el bando ganador.

\- No eres una mujer fácil de tener como amiga en consecuencia. – continuó Ginny, pareciendo avergonzada e intentando valientemente contener las lágrimas en las bahías de sus ojos – Eres fuerte, preciosa, bondadosa… no es fácil ser comparada contigo y siempre, _siempre_ te quedas corta. Intento no dejar que me afecte, pero a veces es difícil.

La pelirroja se mordió el labio inferior por un momento, como si intentara elaborar sus pensamientos y Hermione se quedó en silencio, esperando que su amiga sacara todo lo que guardaba en su interior, sabiendo que esa conversación la había estado esperando desde hacía mucho tiempo.

\- Cuando leí ese artículo, me rompí. – admitió Ginny – Estaba totalmente destrozada. Una parte en mi interior – se tocó la zona encima de su corazón – no se lo creyó realmente, pero estaba tan enfadada y herida. Fue… más _fácil culparte_ , en lugar de a Harry, porque si tú tenías la culpa de ese beso, en mi cabeza significaba que Harry no estaba realmente enamorado de ti y, entonces tal vez… tal vez nada de lo que la gente había dicho sobre vosotros hubiera sido verdad. Entonces yo no hubiera sido un premio de consolación para él mientras te esperaba. Eso hubiera significado que realmente me había amado.

 _Premio de consolación._

Oh, dios, su amiga realmente no podía creer tan poco en sí misma, ¿verdad? ¡No podía ser!

\- ¡Oh, Gin! – sollozó, con el corazón roto por su amiga. Olvidando su resolución anterior, Hermione se puso en pie y rodeó el escritorio, arrodillándose delante de Ginny. Suavemente agarró esas pálidas manos, ligeramente pecosas y las apretó – _Lo siento_ si te he hecho sentir de alguna manera menos o poco importante. Creo que eres maravillosa, preciosa, talentosa… y me gustaría que vieras lo que yo veo cuando te miro. ¡Eres una voladora increíble y una bruja poderosa por derecho propio, eres ferozmente leal a tu familia y yo estoy maravillada por tu arrojo y valentía! Tus consejos de moda son para morirse y es posible que suene extraño, pero tengo envidia de tu fama, de tu facilidad para hacerte dueña de una multitud y de tu manera de hablar con la gente y ganártelos tan fácilmente. ¡La gente te adora!

Alzó una de sus manos y colocó un bonito y rojizo mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja de Ginny.

\- En cuanto a Harry… él te amó, así que por favor nunca, _nunca_ pienses algo diferente. Recuerdo las muchas noches que pasó mirando tu punto en el Mapa del Merodeador cuando estábamos a la caza de los Horrocruxes. Tocaba el punto de tu nombre con una sonrisa. Incluso a veces, se dormía con el mapa abierto y yo sabía que lo último que había hecho era buscarte antes de sucumbir al cansancio. Estabas en su mente todo el tiempo y sé que lo destrozó dejarte atrás ese año, pero nunca se rindió contigo. Y todavía te amaba. Tal vez eso ha cambiado ahora, pero sé que para él, te mantienes en el lugar más especial de su corazón, porque – inclinó la barbilla de Ginny por lo que sus ojos se encontraron y le dedicó una alentadora sonrisa – fuiste la primera, en todos los sentidos importantes y nadie más puede presumir de eso.

Los labios de Ginny temblaron mientras una sonrisa se estremecía en su boca.

\- Lo fui, ¿verdad? – se secó los ojos y las mejillas, con algo más de su habitual coraje – Tienes razón. Tomé la virginidad del Niño-Ganador. Lo desfloré. Monté su salchicha primero. ¡Nadie puede decir eso más que yo!

Hermione se carcajeó.

\- Puaj, Ginny. Simplemente… puaj.

Ginny echó los brazos alrededor de Hermione y comenzó a sollozar de felicidad contra su hombro. Hermione, aun de rodillas, también echó sus brazos alrededor de la delgada cintura de su amiga y la dejó llorar, indiferente antes húmedas manchas que arruinaban su blusa de seda.

Cuando la tormenta de lágrimas pasó, Ginny fue la primera en inclinarse hacia atrás.

\- Eres demasiado buena conmigo, Mione. – sonrió, secándose las lágrimas con la manga - ¿Cómo es que me estás reconfortando cuando me he comportado como una perra?

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

\- Recuerdo como estaba después de que Ron y yo rompiéramos. Me ayudaste en cada paso del camino, a pesar de mi horrible y depresivo temperamento. – contestó, poniéndose en pie y apoyando la parte baja de su espalda en el escritorio – Eso es lo que hacen los mejores amigos por el otro. Nos entendemos.

\- Es cierto. – murmuró Ginny y miró a Hermione – Realmente lo siento.

\- Deberías. – coincidió Hermione, tomándole el pelo con una sonrisa indulgente. Sin embargo, se serenó, con la necesidad de ponerse sería un momento más – Harry es un buen hombre, Ginny. No voy a mentirte y a decir que no me he percatado que es guapo, un mago poderoso y encantador. Pero necesito que entiendas que nuestras vidas, la suya y la mía… lo caminos que ambos elegimos sólo podría permitir una amistad por mi parte de la ecuación. Imaginármelo como novio realmente es más bien… inquietante. - Ginny sofocó una risita – ¡No le digas lo que he dicho, por favor!

\- No lo haré. – prometió su mejor amiga – Y de todos modos, ambas sabemos lo frágil que puede ser el ego masculino.

Hermione asintió en acuerdo.

Ginny de repente comenzó a agitarse nerviosamente de nuevo. Se apartó el flequillo de los ojos y miró a Hermione de manera indecisa.

\- ¿Así qué… nosotras? Quiero decir… ¿me has…?

\- ¿Perdonado? – preguntó Hermione, lanzándole a Ginny una sonrisa juguetona – Bueno, déjame pensar… definitivamente creo que el soborno me ayudaría en este caso.

\- ¿Tarta de doble chocolate?

\- Con una bola de helado de chocolate al lado.

\- ¿Qué tal una cena y _postre_ en mi piso, esta noche?

Hermione fingió desmayarse en su asiento de detrás del escritorio.

\- ¿Llevo un vino espumoso?

\- Blanco, si eres tan amable. Me esforzaré por ganar tu perdón, querida, con un plato clásico de pollo que creo que disfrutarás. – Ginny batió sus pestañas y se levantó - ¿Digamos a las siete?

\- A las siete y media, si te parece bien. – solicitó Hermione – Tengo que reunirme con Theo inmediatamente después del trabajo y le tengo que decir que… podría tomarme algo de tiempo.

Los ojos marrones de Ginny, iguales que los de su madre, se abrieron de comprensión y un toque de empatía.

\- Se gentil con él. – la aconsejó mientras ya estaba cerca de la salida – Es uno de los buenos.

\- Lo haré. – aceptó Hermione – Nos vemos.

\- Nos vemos.

Con una última sonrisa, su amiga pelirroja cerró la puerta detrás de ella, dejando a Hermione a solas con sus pensamientos oscureciéndose.

Sí, tenía que tener una charla con Theo tan pronto como fuera posible, para dejar las cosas claras entre ellos. No era justo continuar con él cuando no había ninguna oportunidad.

\- Merlín, ¿por qué no podría haberme enamorado de él? ¿Por qué ha tenido que ser de Malfoy de entre todas las personas? – murmuró en voz baja mientras le escribía una breve nota a Theo, pidiéndole que se encontraran para tomar el té en el Callejón Diagon, en lugar de la cena que le había propuesto. Preferiría no estar a solas con él, no porque no confiara en su persona, sino porque sería incómodo acabar con eso con una mesa preparada románticamente entre ellos.

Después de acabar, agarró su bolso y salió de la oficina, decidiendo tomar un almuerzo tardío en la cafetería. Tenía un traje para una fiesta de Navidad que preparar; uno que esperaba que golpeara a Draco fuertemente y que acabara con sus manos por todos los rincones al final de esa noche.


	22. Capítulo 21

**¡Holaaaa amorees!**

 **Esta vez no he tardado tanto eeehhh :D Bueno, espero poder tener el de Lady of the Lake para este fin de semana, ¿ok? Espero que disfrutéis del cap y del día!**

 ** _ **Disclaimer: Ni los personaje** s_ _que le pertenecen a la maravillosa_ _J.K Rowling_ _ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a waterflower20_ _(encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 _ **.- Una historia de waterflower20 -.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 21**

Hermione tarareaba suavemente mientras examinaba en Flourish & Blotts la nueva colección de libros en la sección histórica, encontrando uno de los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts que parecía particularmente interesante.

Entre sus compañeros, durante los días de colegio, ella había sido la única estudiante capaz de seguir las aburridas explicaciones del profesor Bins, su monótona y pesada voz imbuía hacia la eutanasia de la consciencia para la mayoría de las personas. Harry y Ron afirmaban que Hermione tenía algún tipo de superpoder que la hacía más curiosa que al humano promedio (y por lo tanto inmune al embotamiento que producía el profesor Bins), pero la verdad era que a ella simplemente le encantaba la historia. Pensaba que era una naturaleza cíclica fascinante y mediante su estudio, sentía el impulso de la civilización recorriendo con calidez y frescor su alma. La Historia iluminaba la verdadera naturaleza de las interacciones entre culturas y era la historia de la psicología de la raza humana (y de los duendes, los elfos, los seres del agua, etc.). ¿Cómo podría alguien no encontrarla fascinante?

Sus padres siempre decían que el conocimiento de la historia le permitiría a uno omitir la repetición de los mismos errores, y hasta ahora habían dado en el clavo con esa evaluación, en su opinión. Bastaba con ver la comparación entre Hitler y Voldemort, por ejemplo. Ambos egoístas ambiciosos con un carisma extremo, expertos en el arte de la manipulación y en la utilización de "tácticas de difundir el miedo" para obtener y mantener sus bases de poder, diestros reuniendo ejércitos de ovejas con las mentes débiles para sus causas autoproclamadas justas; todo eso para justificar el exilio y el asesinato de millones de personas ajenas a sus colectivos, sólo para poder robar sus riquezas y recursos. Si simplemente el Mundo Mágico hubiera estudiado a Hitler, no podría haber habido un público lo suficientemente extenso como para comprar la propaganda de Tom Riddle como para haber causado una guerra mágica (o dos, como había sido el caso).

Uno de los deseos de Hermione era escribir algún día un detallado y minucioso relato de las dos grandes guerras de su generación, narrado con el mismo estilo que Max Brooks en _Guerra Mundial Z,_ con fragmentos de entrevistas de varias personas de interés contando sus historias, para que el lector recibiera una visión holística de los eventos desde principio a fin. Había planeado aprovechar a la gente de ambos bandos para las entrevistas, Mortífagos y miembros de la Orden por igual, así como a partes neutrales que habían huido del país bajo la creciente amenaza o se habían escondido, con la cabeza gacha, para capear el temporal de la guerra. Quería que fuera crudo y real para que la gente lo leyera y no lo olvidara nunca.

Su mano se detuvo sobre la nueva edición de _Hogwarts: Una Historia,_ que representaba toda la historia del antiguo colegio, con una conmutación principal enfocada en las tres últimas décadas, centrándose en el intento del Ministerio por interferir en él (léase: Umbridge) y los pocos meses que había estado bajo el gobierno de Voldemort, incluyendo fotos y breves biografías de los ex alumnos más famosos del colegio.

Abrió el libro por el capítulo titulado, "Los Merodeadores" y con una sonrisa afectuosa, trazó la imagen de cuatro jóvenes sonrientes, cada uno tan diferente del otro entre sí como los cuatro puntos cardinales en un mapa y, sin embargo, habían sido los mejores amigos. El corto subtitulo a pie de una imagen en movimiento, rezaba: _Sirius Orion Black II, James Charlus Potter, Remus John Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. Puede encontrar más información sobre este cuarteto en las páginas 1234-1261._

En el fotograma de la imagen, un atractivo y joven Sirius alzó repentinamente la vista hacia quien estuviera sostenido la cámara en ese momento. Agitó su ondulado flequillo negro de sus ojos en un claro y sensual movimiento practicado, dedicándole un guiño a la cámara y una traviesa y provocativa sonrisa. Quien debiera estar en el extremo receptor de esa mirada y sonrisa el día que la fotografía había sido tomada sin duda debió sonrojarse acaloradamente justo como Hermione en esos momentos, porque ciertamente Black de joven había sido muy atractivo. También había sido el más grande conquistador y cazador de faldas del planeta, de acuerdo con lo que decía Andromeda Tonks, seducía a todas las chicas (y se rumoreaba, que algún chico también), durante sus días de colegio.

El antiguo reloj de Gringotts (restaurado después de la huida del Ironbelly Ucraniano que había roto en pedazos al final de la guerra) dio la hora en ese momento y Hermione comprobó rápidamente su reloj de muñeca. La una en punto. Aún tenía una hora libre antes de reunirse con Luna y Ginny para un almuerzo tardío. Habían acordado encontrarse en el Caldero Chorreante, para que pudiesen ponerse al día con su otra amiga, Hannah, a quien no habían visto últimamente, ya que ella había estado ocupada con los preparativos de su boda… y salir corriendo para Hogwarts en cada oportunidad que tenía para acostarse con Neville.

Una hora más. ¡Ugh! Su estómago protestó ante la idea de esperar más tiempo por la comida. Se había saltado tontamente el desayuno de hoy, por lo que ahora estaba mareada por el hambre.

Tal vez podría comerse la mitad de un sándwich para matar el gusanillo. A sus amigas poco les importaría y podría pedir una pequeña ensalada o un pedazo de pastel más tarde, si todavía se hubiera quedado con ganas.

Asintiendo con decisión, Hermione pagó un par de libros que había cogido a ojo, les lanzó un hechizo reductor para que cupieran en su bolso y salió de la tienda, caminando rápidamente hacia el viejo bar.

* * *

Dos hombres salieron de su escondrijo en la tienda de Madame Malkin, observando a Hermione Granger dirigirse ágilmente, entra la multitud que estaba de compras un sábado por la tarde, en dirección a El Caldero Chorreante. De vez en cuando levantaba la cabeza en cuanto reconocía un rostro, intercambiando cortesías.

\- Terminaremos después. – le dijo el rubio a su compañero, dirigiéndose tras Hermione, sin ni siquiera un "adiós".

\- Claro. – respondió el hombre de pelo oscuro, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos con el ceño fruncido.

Observó el apuro del rubio detrás de Hermione y sacudió la cabeza, suspirando con decepción. Entonces despareció con un sonoro "crack".

* * *

Hermione había olvidado lo mucho que disfrutaba de la compañía de Hannah; la rubia tenía una suave sonrisa y unos amables ojos azules y siempre le hacía sentir bienvenida. Hablaron sobre los progresos de Hannah con la planificación de la boda, de cómo le iba a Neville como reemplazo de la profesora Sprout, ahora que la bruja se había retirado y de todos los chismes que habían pasado en la vida de Hermione últimamente (a insistencia de Hannah).

\- Probablemente sé lo que estás pensando. – dijo Hermione, con las manos alrededor de una taza caliente de té de hierbas y los restos de un delicioso sándwich cubrían un plato de porcelana delante de ella – No puedo explicar por qué me siento atraída por Malfoy. Una parte de mí se pregunta si no hay algo verdaderamente mal en mí, porque casi siempre estamos peleando y después también están los inolvidables acontecimientos negativos de nuestro pasado. Sí, quiero decir, en mi interior, sé que ahora es diferente. Puedo ver que la guerra lo ha cambiado todo para él y los diez años de después han hecho milagros en la completa erradicación de sus prejuicios de la infancia, pero en mi cabeza… es complicado a veces verlo y no recordar lo horrible que ha sido. – suspiró, tomando un sorbo de su té y dejó la taza de vuelta en la mesa, jugueteando con ella – Una parte de mí se pregunta por qué no me podía gustar Theodore Nott en su lugar. Es agradable, magnifico, inteligente y me hace sentir muy especial.

\- Tu corazón quiere a quien quiere, Mione, y creo que sería muy romántico que te enamoraras de un Slytherin, sobre todo de _uno_. – dijo Hannah. Suspiró de manera ensoñadora, después de escuchar toda la historia - ¿Te has dado cuenta de que nadie de nuestra generación se ha casado con un Slytherin excepto otro Slytherin? Nadie ha cruzado esa línea… y aquí estás tú, ¡saliendo con dos de ellos!

\- No estoy saliendo con Malfoy. – señaló Hermione, sintiéndose un poco patética ante ese hecho. Había ido y roto con Theo sin ninguna promesa de compromiso con Malfoy, desesperada por ponerse a su disposición. Nunca había estado tan… tan… necesitada e impulsiva en una relación.

\- Todavía no. – agregó Hannah – Pero va a suceder, si lo sabré yo. Dale un par de semanas, como mucho. Lo siguiente que los periódicos publicaran serán fotografías de vosotros dos follando como conejos en todas partes. Él siempre ha estado caliente por tenerte y tú… es obvio que estás enamorada. – ante la horrorizada e incrédula mirada de Hermione, Hannah se echó a reír, lanzándole un trapo - ¡Admítelo! Tú y Malfoy siempre habéis tenido escrito "amantes desafortunados" sobre vosotros. Si tan sólo hubierais sido un poco más calientes y un poco menos afilados entre los dos en el colegio, habríais acabado follando, simplemente para aliviar la tensión. Ahora como adultos… os estáis contendiendo, pero aun queréis derribar al otro. Igual que la pareja del libro que me prestaste, ¿cuáles eran sus nombres?

\- ¿En serio estás comparándonos a Malfoy y a mí con Mr. Darcy y Elizabeth Bennet?

Oh, no. ¡No, no, NO! Draco Malfoy **_no_** era su Mr. Darcy. Estaba lo más alejado posible de ello.

\- ¡Es la verdad! – sonrió Hannah - ¡Sois la definición moderna de _Orgullo y Prejuicio!_ Merlín, es como si Jane Austen hubiera escrito ese libro para vosotros.

Hermione hizo un ruido ronco con su garganta, no le gustaba la comparación, Malfoy nunca había mostrado capacidad de cortesía y mucho menos buenos modales hacia ella. De hecho, era indiferente en su día a día para él (antes del año pasado, cuando habían comenzado a trabajar más estrechamente con la fiscalía por los Mortífagos que ella había capturado) o le decía cosas que la hacían ver rojo (un hábito común, independientemente de la química sexual entre ellos).

\- Difícilmente. – se burló la castaña – Somos más como Blair y Chuck. – ante la confusa expresión de Hannah, agregó – Unos de un programa de televisión estadounidense relativamente nuevo que se emitió el año pasado. O bien están trabajando juntos o bien saltan a la garganta del otro todo el tiempo, pero en el fondo ellos obviamente… ¡oh, no importa! – volvió a gruñir, frustrada por la incapacidad para definir su relación con Malfoy a nadie y menos a sí misma.

\- Bueno, bueno. Realmente _eres_ una leona, ¿no?

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Hermione mientras Malfoy se cernía sobre la parte de atrás de su taburete con su presencia como una cálida ola, bañándola. Instantáneamente, se puso en alerta máxima, consciente de cada sonido, de cada olor y de la más pequeña brisa a su alrededor. En el otro lado de la barra, Hannah miraba un poco más allá de su hombro, con los ojos redondeados ante la sincera apreciación de un hombre detrás de Hermione.

Desde una visión periférica, la castaña observó cómo unos brazos la rodeaban y las palmas de las manos se posaban sobre la barra de madera a cada lado de donde estaba sentada. Un momento después, su cálida boca de acercó, acariciando suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja.

\- Hola, Granger. – susurró.

Su corazón enloqueció, galopando como yegua cambiando libremente el rumbo.

\- H-hola. – sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y Hermione tuvo que apretar los bordes de su taburete con un estricto control para evitar dar la vuelta en su asiento y anclarse a esa húmeda e impía boca. El primer beso real entre ellos no se podía dar en un bar a la vista de todos los entrometidos y chismosos.

La castaña levantó la mirada para ver a Hannah sonriendo.

\- Hola, Malfoy. – dijo su amiga, volviendo su atención a Draco - ¿Qué te pongo?

\- Un trozo de tu famoso pastel de plátano con salsa de chocolate, si lo tienes en el menú de hoy.

\- Lo tengo. Vuelvo enseguida. – Hannah se dirigió hacia la parte de atrás de la cocina, pasando un trapo húmedo por la barra mientras iba pasando.

La boca de Malfoy se deslizaba por su garganta, deteniéndose sobre su acelerado pulso.

\- ¿Querrías compartirlo conmigo? – le preguntó con voz ronca.

\- N-no, gracias. – contestó Hermione con docilidad – Acabo de terminar de almorzar y… ¡oh! – los labio de Malfoy se adhirieron a su garganta y comenzó suavemente a succionar – Oh, Mal… - sus uñas se hundieron un poco en la madera del taburete mientras sus dedos se curvaban hacia adentro y se estremeció cuando la lengua de Draco dio un ligero lametón sobre su cálida piel.

¡Dios, Draco Malfoy estaba acariciándole el cuello en mitad del Caldero Chorreante para que todo el mundo pudiera verlo!

\- ¿Qu-qué estás ha-haciendo? – tartamudeó la castaña, cediendo ante la leve presión que él estaba ejerciendo, consiguiendo que inclinara la cabeza para que tuviera un mejor acceso. Fue recompensada por su fácil aceptación con un agradecido y casi inaudible gemido por parte de Malfoy, haciéndole saber que eso lo estaba afectando tanto como a ella. La nariz del rubio rozó la longitud de su cuello, deteniéndose detrás de la oreja.

Cuando lo sintió tomar el lóbulo de la oreja con su boca para mordisquearlo, su mano se asió bruscamente en su antebrazo.

\- Pa-para, por favor.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó también sin aliento – Te gusta.

¡Por todos los dioses, sí que le gustaba! Pero había muchas razones de por qué eso era una mala idea y Hermione tenía que poner fin a la misma antes de que las cosas progresaran más.

\- Sí, – admitió en voz baja – pero estamos en público. Esto no está bien.

\- ¿No está bien? Si nos quedáramos solos, ¿aun te sentirías así? – Malfoy le dio un beso en la sien, otro en una mejilla y otro en el borde inferior de su mandíbula - ¿Esto te hace sentir mal, Granger? ¿Lo hago?

 _"_ _Por una vez, Granger, sólo por una vez, olvídate de todos los demás. Olvídate de las expectativas y opiniones de la sociedad. Imagina, por sólo un momento, que nada ni nadie más existe y dime: ¿hacer esto está mal? ¿Te hago sentir mal?"_

Sorprendida por la similitud de las palabras de Draco con las de "La Serpiente", Hermione se apartó, rompiendo la caja que él había construido con sus brazos y se tropezó del taburete. Cuando se volvió hacia él, mirándolo a los ojos, se quedó aún más confundida.

Ambos tenían los ojos grises… aunque podría haber sido un efecto visual de la luz de la azotea.

Ambos eran sexualmente dominantes… aunque eso podría no ser más que una extraña coincidencia.

Ambos utilizaban pergamino grueso y tinta y cera verde para enviar el correo… pero Theo también la usaba, y Hermione apostaría que la gran mayoría del resto de sangre puras también lo hacían (en este nuevo, intolerante y políticamente correcto mundo, algo tan simple como la elección de pergamino y la presentación del mensaje, parecían ser las únicas formas que aún tenían de transmitir el orgullo de su linaje mágico).

Pero había un elemento negativo que jodía la teoría de que Draco y el ladrón, posiblemente, pudieran ser la misma persona: Malfoy había parecido más bien furioso el día que "La Serpiente" le había enviado flores. Si él y "La Serpiente" hubieran sido la misma persona, no habría sido ese el caso, ¿no?

No podía entenderlo porque no tenía todos los hechos.

 _Por favor, deja que me equivoque._

Sin embargo, una cosa que sí entendía era que iba a ser muy difícil mantener alejado a Malfoy, independientemente de las potenciales actividades ilícitas en las que pudiera estar involucrado en esos momentos. La atracción que sentía por él era innegable y abrumadora. Sus atrevidos ojos la llevaron a recorrerlo de pies a cabeza: vestido en tonos de gris y negro, el pelo revuelto por el viento, las pupilas dilatadas y las mejillas sonrojadas por la excitación. Merlín, él era… era…

… todo lo que necesitaba.

La cuestión de su atracción hacia ella era evidente con dedicarle tan sólo una mirada a los ojos. Le devolvía la mirada como si no quisiera nada más en ese momento que tumbarla sobre una de las largas y estrechas mesas del bar, deshacerse de sus bragas hasta las rodillas y empujar su excitación hasta el fondo; sin montura, fuerte y despreocupado por el público. Su centro se volvió cremoso ante tal pensamiento y sus bragas se humedecieron, deprendiendo una sutil fragancia como una lujuriosa respuesta.

Sus fosas nasales se ensancharon capturando el olor y su respiración se volvió áspera.

\- Vuelve a mí. – instruyó Malfoy con la voz más calmada y sensual que nunca le había oído y, sin embargo, en el fondo sintió la acerada orden de un dominante detrás de sus palabras. Él esperaba que obedeciera y su parte sumisa quería responder… pero una insignificante duda puso fin a ese capricho, impidiéndole hacer algo realmente insensato (como agarrarlo de la mano y arrastrarlo hacia una de las habitaciones de arriba). Ese algo era su voz.

Concretamente, el normalmente cortante y afilado tono de Malfoy, con sus distintivas inflexiones aristocráticas era más suave y cálidamente más melódica cuando hablaba con ella como un dominante haría con su sumiso. Y su voz era más profunda, lo que implicaba toda clase de perversidades. Por extraño que pareciera, esa parte de él sonaba mucho como el hombre del S&M. Y también sonaba como "La Serpiente".

Era cierto que los dos hombres habían ocultado mágicamente sus voces con un hechizo (tanto que hubiera sido obvio hasta para el oído más desentrenado), pero justo en ese momento, cuando Draco le había dicho que volviera a él, había sonado asombrosamente similar tanto al hombre del club BDSM como a su ladrón.

Estadísticamente, simplemente no había tantas coincidencias en el universo. Para ella no, de cualquier modo.

Antes había pensado que Malfoy podía ser el ladrón o una sola vez el hombre del club, pero ahora estaba pensando que él podía ser muy bien los tres. Ciertamente eso explicaría su postura sexualmente agresiva; Malfoy ya sabía cómo se veía desnuda y como era en la cama, porque ya la había tenido. Sin embargo, como "La Serpiente" y hasta hace poco como él mismo (el hombre que veía en la oficina de lunes a viernes), había estado fingiendo no saber nada. Había estado fingiendo todo… y riéndose a sus espaldas todo el tiempo.

Sacudida por las nuevas sospechas y por una sensación cenicienta y un poco entumecida por ellas, al mismo tiempo, rápidamente agarró su bolso y las compras que había hecho, empezando a retroceder hasta la puerta del bar; alejándose de Draco.

\- Granger. – gruñó con advertencia, reconociendo la intención. Dio un paso hacia adelante, pero Hermione sacudió frenéticamente la cabeza en una silenciosa súplica para que no intentara detenerla. Malfoy se pausó, pareciendo perplejo claramente dividido entre querer atraparla antes de que pudiera huir y dejarla marchar.

\- N-no puedo hacer esto ahora. – explicó, tropezándose con una silla, pero milagrosamente sin llegar a caerse de culo al suelo – Lo siento. No puedo… _tengo_ que irme.

Draco parecía decepcionado y, sorprendentemente, incluso un poco herido mientras observaba como lo rechazaba.

\- Granger, no te vayas.

Hannah apareció en ese momento desde la cocina hasta el bar, completamente ajena al incómodo giro de los acontecimientos.

\- ¡Aquí tienes tu pastel, Malfoy! – anunció alegremente, dejando el plato con el postre sobre la barra. Sin embargo, su estado de alegría disminuyó cuando vio, primero, la desconcertada expresión de Malfoy y después el pálido rostro de Hermione y que esta estaba ahora a mitad de camino de la puerta principal lista para escapar – Espera, ¿qué está pasando? – les preguntó a ambos, claramente confundida por el incómodo ambiente en el aire.

Hermione sabía que tenía que pedir disculpas por lo que estaba a punto de hacer y, al mismo tiempo, tenia que dejarles un mensaje a sus otras amigas, quienes llegarían pronto para reunirse con ella. Hannah estaba en la posición perfecta para actuar como mensajera.

\- Lo siento, Hannah. Te enviaré una lechuza con el dinero por el sándwich. Simplemente… ¿podrías, por favor, decirle a Ginny y Luna que no me encontraba bien y que me reuniré con ellas más tarde? – le dedicó a su amiga una sonrisa temblorosa – De verdad que lo siento.

Dicho eso, dio media vuelta y se precipitó hacia la puerta principal, acabando en el Londres Muggle, desesperada por escapar de Malfoy sólo para poder pensar con claridad una vez más. La lujuria se había disuelto en su cerebro y su imaginación estaba haciendo esa cosa que Ron siempre le había acusado de hacer más a menudo de lo normal: huir con ella. Necesitaba tiempo para considerar lo que sabía sobre Malfoy, el hombre del club BDSM y "La Serpiente". Tenía que pensar en la nueva teoría a la cual habían llegado Tony y ella sobre el caso del ladrón. Usaría un Pensadero para revisar sus recuerdos.

El caso ya no era suyo, es cierto, pero no podía seguir huyendo de él ya que "La Serpiente" había decidido involucrarla personalmente. Así que ahora tenía que reunir el coraje para hacer lo que mejor sabía hacer; resolver enigmas, porque era muy posible que Draco Malfoy hubiera estado jugando con ella como si fuera tonta todo ese tiempo.

* * *

 **Pobre Draco... se ha quedado con el moco colgando, el que pensaba mojar el churro esa noche... xDD Pero tranquilaaas, el deseado momento se acerca, está más cerca que nunca ;)**

 **Espero que hayáis disfrutado y espero traeros pronto tanto el cap de Lady como el de esta historia.**

 **¡Mil besotes!**

 **Contestación a los reviews sin cuenta:**

 **SALESIA:** ¡AAAAHHHH! Echaba de menos escribirte y decirte lo muy maravillosa que eres por siempre, SIEMPRE, estar ahí... no sabes lo mucho que me llena, eres puro amor! Y sii el capítulo anterior no tuvo ni chicha ni limoná, pero bueno siempre existen esos capítulos de relleno y transición que nos aburren a todos, pero que realmente son necesarios para la trama... el capítulo de hoy tampoco es la gran cosa, pero al menos hay interacción entre nuestros dos protagonistas ;) y como he dicho el deseadoo momento por todas ya está muy cerca ;) Y aun así alucino con la capacidad que tienes para dejar un comentario hipermega largo en cada historia, ¿cómo lo haceeees? me sacas una enorme sonrisa cuando veo tu nombre en los comentarios, porque sé que voy a disfrutar como una enana de tus palabras, aaahhh te como y espero poder contestarte más a menudo, creo que ahora ya me he asentado un poco y voy a poder estar más por aquí, no tanto como antes, pero sí un poco más :D Mil gracias por todo tu apoyo, tu paciencia y tus palabras, eres gigante! Te adoro, mil besotes y abrazos cielOOOOOO!


	23. Capítulo 22 parte I

**¡Hola mis amoreeees!**

 **Siento muchsisisisisisimo el retraso de este capítulo, pero entre el estudio, los trabajos y etc... no tengo tiempo para nada, sé que me repito mucho, pero es la verdad y tampoco voy a poder responder a los reviews, tardo como unas 2 horas y no me da la vida, lo sientoooooo T-T.**

 **Por cierto este capítulo está partido en dos partes, antes de traducir el cap de Lady of the Lake, traduciré la continuación de este, espero no tardar tanto, como mucho para la semana que viene y aviso que es uno de esos capítulo que la autora ha tenido que eliminar escenas porque FF es demasiado impresionable, pero como siempre yo intentaré colgar la versión completa del cap.**

 **AHHHH, y una cosa más, IcyPanther la autora de Parenting Class, ha subido un capítulo más de la secuela One Step at a Time (encontrareis el link en mi perfil en historias favoritas), después de muchisisimos años, así que ahora toca animarla para que la continúe pronto y así poder traducirosla. Yo ahora le enviaré un PM.**

 **Gracias por el apoyo constante, sin vosotras esto no sería posible, porque ahora mismo estoy hasta arriba y si no supiera que estáis ahí esperando un nuevo capítulo lo tendría abandonado... UN GRACIAS ENORME!**

 ** _ **Disclaimer: Ni los personaje** s_ _que le pertenecen a la maravillosa_ _J.K Rowling_ _ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a waterflower20_ _(encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 _ **.- Una historia de waterflower20 -.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 22 parte I**

Hermione se quedó mirando su reflejo en el espejo de tamaño completo con ojo crítico.

¿El vestido que Ginny le había ayudado a escoger para el evento de esa noche también estaría subido de tono o sería considerado de buen gusto, a pesar de su corte y caída sensual? ¿Estaba realmente segura de querer usarlo? No era demasiado tarde para tirar por algo más conservador. Hermione tenía un armario lleno de vestidos; uno por cada gran evento del Ministerio a los cuales había sido engatusada (frecuentemente por Kingsley), sobornada (regularmente por Harry), suplicada (habitualmente por Ron), e incluso chantajeada (notoriamente por Ginny) para asistir desde el final de la guerra. Con su varita se podía permitir meter fácilmente el busto y las caderas en un vestido antiguo; tal vez, recortando algunos volantes aquí o allá o cambiando el color de la tela…

Normalmente, no le habría dedicado al asunto demasiado esfuerzo, pero esa noche era especial por una montaña de razones diferentes, y Hermione quería poner lo mejor de sí misma.

El baile anual de Navidad de los Malfoy era una tradición que había estado allí mucho antes que la última guerra, pero en aquel entonces, había sido un evento que atendía a la elite, con sólo las familias más antiguas y las figuras políticas más importantes como invitados. Obviamente la guerra había puesto fin a ese tipo de frivolidad y con la familia Malfoy arruinada socialmente inmediatamente después, las fiestas se habían detenido por completo. Sin embargo, esa nueva vida había sido infundida hacia sólo cinco cortos años, después de que Draco hubiera hecho su primera acusación exitosa para el Wizengamot; esa vez por algo más que sus asociaciones pasadas. Su buena apariencia, su actitud de playboy y el ser visto con Harry a menudo cuando los dos trabajaban juntos para un caso le había asegurado el rápido perdón de la sociedad; pasando literalmente de paria social al "Top Ten de los más codiciados" al cabo de un año del ingreso en el D.L.M. Por supuesto, Narcissa se había apresurado a sacar el máximo partido a esa fama y, pronto, la celebración de invierno de los Malfoy se había vuelto a convertir en un evento con protagonismo. Ahora, cinco años después, era un evento muy _esperado_ en el mundo mágico británico.

Según los rumores que habían estado revoloteando por los alrededores en la última semana, se deducía que Narcissa no sólo había planeado cada pedacito de la fiesta de esa noche al más mínimo detalle, sino que también había conseguido milagrosamente mantener los detalles en secreto. Sin embargo, de acuerdo con las especulaciones, no había reparado en gastos; los mejores magos de servicio de restauración en Europa, decoradores y artistas habían sido vistos de pie en las filas de sus respectivos Ministerios para obtener Trasladores internacionales a Gran Bretaña; todo programado para salir de sus países de origen la misma semana que la fiesta de los Malfoy. _"¿Coincidencia? Creemos que no."_ Había escrito la reportera del _Profeta_ Betty Braithwaite.

Dado tal fervor, no era de extrañar que las invitaciones al evento fueran tan esperadas y buscadas desesperadamente. Incluso la revista _Corazón de Bruja_ había dedicado una columna en adivinar la lista exclusiva de invitados, que simplemente había servido para darle más expectativa. Realmente Hermione había obtenido una invitación todos los años, pero esta era la primera vez que había sido el heredero de los Malfoy, él mismo (El Señor Numero Uno) quien se la había entregado en mano.

De ahí la razón por la que estaba preocupándose por su atuendo en ese mismo momento.

Con el ceño fruncido a su reflejo en el espejo, se dio la vuelta y observó por encima del hombro la parte de atrás de su vestido. Tradicionalmente, las damas que asistían a la fiesta de Navidad de los Malfoy, favorecían con vestidos en tonos verdes, plateados y negros en honor a los anfitriones. Sin embargo, Hermione había querido destacar, por lo que Ginny había elegido el vestido perfecto para hacerlo; uno de cuerpo entero, de seda color rojo sangre y con un pronunciado escote en "V". La falda caía recta y suelta hacia el suelo, separada en la cintura por un fino cinturón rojo con un acento floral precioso. Cristales rojos habían sido cosidos a la tela en un bonito diseño femenino así que cuando se movía, el vestido resplandecía y brillaba. Un simple par de sandalias en negro con unos diez centímetro de tacón le daban un impulso de altura adicional.

Era probablemente seguro decir que estaba bastante sorprendida con la simplicidad de la elegancia del vestido. Era sensual y sofisticado, incluso si la parte de atrás del vestido imitaba la de delante un poco antes de abotonarse hacia la mitad, sólo para volver a abrirse de nuevo desde allí hasta el dominio de su columna vertebral. Lo que le preocupaba a Hermione era el poder estar revelando demasiada cantidad de piel a esa multitud. Sabía que Harry y Theo, habían sido dignos de recibir una invitación al evento y no quería dar a ninguno de los dos una impresión equivocada si aceptaba un baile con ellos avanzada la noche.

Todavía tenía la mente dividida al respecto cuando comenzó su pelo y el próximo maquillaje. La esteticista de Narcissa le había recomendado algo perfecto; la talentosa bruja había domado el cabello de Hermione y recogido en un elegante moño con unos tirabuzones que enmarcaban su rostro y acariciaban su cuello. Había mantenido un maquillaje natural, con el fin de no superar la impresión del vestido, pero se había puesto un lápiz labial rojo precioso que hacia juego con su vestido fantásticamente. Un brazalete de rubíes y diamantes prestado (un regalo del vigésimo quinto aniversario de sus padres que su madre había insistido en que se vería exquisito con ese vestido) y un par de pendientes de diamantes eran su única joyería.

En un conjunto, pensó que se veía bastante impresionante. La transformación estaba ligada en hacer estremecer a Draco hasta sus pies. Al menos esperaba, ser capaz de hablar con él sobre… lo que había sucedido hacia un par de semanas atrás.

Después del desastroso encuentro en el Caldero Chorreante, se había marchado de allí con una depresiva emoción. La profunda sospecha de que Malfoy no era sólo el hombre que había asociado sexualmente con el del club BDSM, sino también la esquiva "Serpiente" y el que había estado jugando con ella durante meses para despistarla, esa doble sospecha realmente había enturbiado su mente. Una parte de ella reconocía que sus inseguridades eran tan oscuras y posiblemente tan irracionales como las de Ginny habían sido, pero era complicado para Hermione no mirarlo ahora y preguntarse si toda la interacción que habían tenido en los últimos años había sido hábilmente coreografiada lenta y cuidadosamente de forma que, cuando llegara el momento, estaría tan cegada por el amor y la lujuria que sería totalmente inconsciente de sus actividades ilegales. Eso sería algo muy Slytherin que hacer.

También significaría que él la habría usado en todos los sentidos que una mujer podría ser utilizada por un hombre.

Después de contemplar esa posibilidad durante veinticuatro horas enteras, se había rendido, inevitablemente, ante la depresión. Durante el día, se iba a trabajar como de costumbre, aprendiendo todas las amarras de su nuevo trabajo (y evitando a Malfoy en cada oportunidad, ya que sabía que verlo simplemente apretaba las tuercas de su corazón, agravando la confusión), pero por la noche, cuando estaba en su casa, en su cama, lloraba. Su derrotismo la había vuelto tan patética, que en un momento, incluso había sucumbido a comer chocolate encima de su cama (por supuesto, inmediatamente después se había levantado para cepillarse los dientes).

Sin embargo, para el momento que había comenzado esa semana, Hermione había dejado a un lado la autocompasión, permitiendo que la ira tomara su lugar. Había usado ese fuego para motivar una nueva obsesión; descubrir la verdad. Durante días, había repasado por encima sus memorias con la ayuda de un Pensadero. Había confeccionado un _montón_ de listas. Incluso había distribuido un mapa topográfico de Gran Bretaña y, usando un viejo truco, había intentado encontrar un patrón oculto en los movimientos del ladrón.

Se le podría dar un "E" por el esfuerzo, pero los resultados habían sido una miserable "T".

Para empezar, no había habido frases pronunciadas definitivas o patrones de comportamiento que fueran una coincidencia exacta entre Malfoy, "La Serpiente" y su único amante del BDSM. Había unas ciertas similitudes (como su tono culto y su dominio del inglés), pero que podrían ser las mismas posibilidades para cualquier otra cosa. Demonios, Harry y Ron también la habían llamado "leona" en el pasado.

Los gestos románticos… bueno, aparte de las habitaciones llenas de flores que había recibido directamente después de la guerra de algunos admiradores y miembros de la comunidad agradecidos, otros hombres le habían enviado flores y tarjetas indicando un interés amoroso, incluyendo a Ron, Viktor, Charlie y Theo, de modo que no existía ningún indicio definitivo.

El uso de la tecnología muggle, en concreto, la llamada de teléfono que había recibido, era sin duda algo más peculiar, pero tampoco era algo inaudito para un mago o bruja saber cómo usar un teléfono móvil en el mundo mágico después de la post-guerra. Fleur y Bill los usaban siempre para acordar cuál de los dos iría a recoger a los niños, por ejemplo, y Hermione llevaba su teléfono encima en todo momento, en caso de que su madre decidiera llamarla. Cuando había intentado hacer una búsqueda a partir del número que había llamado a su teléfono el día que había estado tomando un baño, descubrió que había sido un teléfono no registrado, uno de esos móviles de prepago desechables. Eso significaba que "La Serpiente" era relativamente astuto con la tecnología muggle; que arrojaba la posibilidad de que él o ella pudiera ser, de hecho, mestizo o nacido de muggle, en lugar de sangre pura, como el equipo de investigación había supuesto.

En cuanto a los detalles del robo, tampoco tenían un patrón discernible; no un círculo, ni un cuadrado, ni una estrella de cinco puntas, ni siquiera una forma de "S". Los robos eran completamente al azar. La ubicación del club de BDSM era tan arbitraria como todo lo demás en el mapa. No podía deducir nada de todo el ejercicio.

Después de dos semanas carcomiendo el problema, comprobándolo desde todos los ángulos (casi agotándose a sí misma al hacerlo), Hermione tuvo que admitir que no estaba más cerca de descubrir la identidad o identidades de "La Serpiente". Demonios, por lo que sabía, podía ser una serie de imitadores que trabajaban al margen de la idea original, cada uno llamativo por su cuenta de forma totalmente independiente del robo, mediante el impulso de los robos anteriores como una coartada para ellos mismos. Por supuesto, pensar así, sólo sirvió para preguntarse, si ese fuera el caso, ¿cuál de las "Serpientes" al azar era su acosador? ¿Habría sido el que tomó como objetivo a los Greengrass, a los Goyle o a la señora Avery? Tal vez, él había ido a por dos de los objetivos, en lugar de uno. O tal vez, ¿él era el que dirigía a los otros, enseñándoles que hacer y siendo el autor intelectual de la trama?

Toda la persecución era suficiente para conducir a una persona disponible. Si esto hubiera sido un caso muggle, probablemente no sería tan complicado, pero mezclado con magia, había simplemente demasiadas variables y demasiadas posibilidades. Necesitaría más y mejores pruebas, que todavía no tenía… y, sinceramente, no sabía muy bien cómo lograrlas dada la aleatoriedad de la comunicación con "La Serpiente" y el hecho de que su ex amante de BDSM no había vuelto aparecer por el S&M en toda esa semana (en vano, había hecho un minucioso reconocimiento del lugar cada noche, con la esperanza de detectarlo). Era un serio dilema, así como un impedimento para descubrir la verdad de la posible implicación de Malfoy.

Malfoy. Sólo pensar en él, en la forma en que la había mirado cuando se había alejado de su alcance, hacía que le doliera el pecho y se le aguaran de nuevo los ojos.

 _"_ _Vuelve a mí"_

¿Había reaccionado exageradamente y sacado conclusiones? ¿Era realmente inocente de los crímenes que sospechaba de él? Quizás. Tal vez. Sin embargo, incluso mientras pensaba una cosa así, sus instintos le gritaban que no estaba equivocada. El corazón le flaqueaba por las dudas.

En cualquier caso, una cosa era segura; si Malfoy era a la vez "La Serpiente" y su amante del S&M, evitándolo a él directamente no iba a descubrir esos hechos. Había estado actuando estúpidamente a la esquiva como una especie de adolescente aterrorizada con el corazón roto por primera vez.

Esa noche, iba a descubrir la verdad. Iba a tomar a ese toro por los cuernos y preguntarle directamente a Draco sobre su participación en los robos y en el club de BDSM… y que los Fundadores lo ayudaran si se atrevía a mentirle.

Con una última mirada al espejo, decidió no cambiarse. Le gustaba ese vestido y lo llevaría para honrar a su amiga (y sí, para llamar la atención de cierto rubio en la gala de esa noche, como Ginny había previsto que pasaría).

Levantándose la pesada tela de su vestido, aseguró la funda de su varita a mitad del muslo encarada hacia la parte de fuera. Entonces, minimizó la varita, haciéndola invisible, metiéndola en el interior. Era para ella una precaución tipo "en caso de emergencia, rompa el cristal" (o en este caso, desabroche la funda) contra una repetición de la jugada del incidente en la biblioteca de los Zabini. Podía sentirse atraída por "La Serpiente", pero no había disfrutado el ser _Petrificada_ por él ni un poco, y no iba a permitir que volviera a suceder.

 _El momento de enfrentarse a la verdad,_ pensó Hermione mientras salía de su dormitorio y acariciaba en la cabeza a un Crookshanks que ronroneaba. Se dirigió hacia la chimenea, sosteniendo la invitación con una mano y metiendo la otra en el cuenco, agarró un puñado de polvos de color esmeralda brillante (una nueva marca de polvos Flu había salido al mercado, protegiendo al viajero de lesiones, suciedad, cenizas y que incluía un encantamiento burbuja para que el viento no molestara durante la trayectoria por la Red Flu; ¡brillante!). Entonces entró en la chimenea.

Lanzando el polvo, Hermione gritó claramente: "¡Mansión Malfoy, Wiltshire!".

En un torbellino de llamas esmeraldas y de una disminución de la luz, abandonó su piso decidida a enfrentar a Draco esa noche y, finalmente, conseguir algunas respuestas.

* * *

Hermione sonrió cordialmente al aquelarre de brujas sangre pura congregadas alrededor de la mesa de bebidas (llamadas así en su mente porque le recordaban a un grupo de cuervos, graznando comentarios maliciosos de aquí para allá). Las chismosas seguían disparándole a ella y a su vestido escarlata miradas furtivas cuando pensaban que no estaba mirando. Claramente, estaban celosas de que hubiera tomado esa oportunidad de ser un poco más atrevida a la hora de vestir (todos llevaban el esquema de color prescrito de fiestas pasadas).

Bueno, ¡bah, con todos ellos!

Estaba decidida en no dejar que las malas lenguas aumentaran su ansiedad, ni permitir que sus expresiones aterradoras con los ojos abiertos por la elección de su vestido la hicieran sentir inferior. Además, si el número de admiradores masculinos que la miraban no decían nada, es que la elección del vestido había sido un éxito. Esas damas… podían chuparse sus propias lenguas hasta que la amargura se terminara de sus cuerpos, por lo que a ella respectaba. Tenía cosas mucho más importantes en las que centrarse.

Hasta ahora, no había divisado el familiar cabello rubio platino de Draco entre la multitud, aunque para su sorpresa, había visto a un hombre colgado del brazo de Narcissa que no era su marido. Hermione había tenido que mirar dos veces, dándose cuenta sólo después de mirar fijamente al mago extrañamente familiar que estaba mirando a un Lucius Malfoy transfigurado. El color de ojos y pelo encantados casi la habían confundido, pero esos rasgos finos y bien esculpidos eran demasiado descarados como para distorsionarlos por completo con magia.

 _Esa traviesa descarada,_ pensó Hermione, asintiendo con la cabeza a Narcissa cuando la mirada de la mujer se volvió hacia ella. La sonrisa de Narcissa se ensanchó y le devolvió el gesto antes de volver a su conversación con el Viceministro de Austria. Observado a la mujer desde la distancia, Hermione se preguntó a cuantas de esas fiestas había asistido Lucius oculto tras un disfraz, rehuyendo su exilio, hasta situarse al lado de su esposa. Lucius parecía aburrido, pero la castaña notó que con frecuencia dejaba vagar su mirada por encima de la multitud, hacia las puertas y el balcón en busca de alguna señal de problemas.

Pasaron otros treinta minutos y Hermione ya había consumido una copa de champán y un plato de deliciosos entremeses (higos rellenos de ricota, virutas de pistacho y el de miel dorada habían estado particularmente pecaminosos) y todavía no había divisado a Draco. No se atrevería a perderse la fiesta de su madre, ¿verdad?

Decidió apartarse de las mesas de aperitivos y se mezcló en la multitud, haciendo todo lo posible por mantener un expresión agradable en todo momento y ser excepcionalmente amable. Ahora Hermione era un miembro de alto rango del Departamento de Ley Mágica y crear conexiones con las personas con influencia política era uno de sus objetivos secundarios para la velada de esa noche (bien podría echar algo de su estómago revuelto por la confrontación que sabía que se avecinaba). Su primera parada: Narcissa Malfoy, la dueña de la casa.

Mientras Hermione y la madre de Malfoy caían en una conversación amistosa y animada, la fácil compenetración entre ambas envió oleadas de asombro entre los invitados, especialmente cuando Narcissa trinó en voz alta sobre el "magnífico vestido" de Hermione (y oh, eso había enviado a los cuervos graznando detrás de sus manos). Lucius pretendía hacer cómo si nunca la hubiera visto antes, pero Hermione dio a entender con comentarios hábilmente disimulados que sabía exactamente quién era y lo que estaba haciendo. Un maestro de la actuación, pero se había salido del papel por un momento cuando captó las insinuaciones, aunque la encantadora serpiente rápidamente recobró la compostura volviendo a su función. En el momento en la castaña dejó a la pareja, ambos le dedicaron una mirada apreciativa, y no en el mal sentido. Claramente, los había impresionado.

En algún momento en mitad de la conversación con los señores Malfoy, Hermione sintió un extraño picazón entre sus hombros, como si estuviera siendo atentamente vigilada por alguien en esa sala. Hizo todo lo posible por ignorarlo, pero ese sentimiento sólo parecía intensificarse con el paso de los minutos. Podía jurar que prácticamente le quemaba cada vez que algún mago le besaba el dorso de la mano en señal de saludo. Ahora ya habían pasado dos horas desde su llegada, y aun tenía que divisar a Draco… y era inquietante porque podía jurar que era él quien la observaba. No estaba segura de cómo sabía tal cosa, simplemente podía sentirlo en su interior, su intuición femenina le dejaba una persistente alarma en la cabeza.

Para calmar sus temblorosos nervios, se había entregado a una segunda y después a una tercera copa de champán, y ahora se sentía agradablemente tranquila.

Theo apareció repentinamente a su lado sin ningún tipo de anuncio y Hermione se sorprendió tanto que derramó el contenido de la copa por su mano y el suelo de mármol.

\- Que molestia. – murmuró Hermione, sosteniendo la copa y controlando sus zapatos y su vestido para asegurarse que no se hubiera echado a perder por el accidente. Afortunadamente, parecía haber tenido suerte esta vez.

En un instante, un sirviente vestido de punta en blanco se materializó entre la multitud para tomar la bebida de Hermione y limpiar mágicamente el líquido de su mano y del suelo. Un segundo sirviente, vestido exactamente igual, apareció dejándole una nueva copa en la mano, rebosante de champán. Entonces los dos se alejaron sin decir una palabra, tan silenciosos como habían aparecido, moviéndose entre la aglomeración de invitados para hacer frente al próximo contratiempo con un tacto y un aplomo increíbles.

\- Guau. – comentó Hermione, nunca había visto ese tipo de extraordinaria eficiencia en su vida. ¿A qué velocidad irían esos dos? – Creo que acabo de conocer a Criatura Uno y Criatura Dos.

\- ¿Te importaría bailar? – preguntó Theo, tendiéndole la mano. Parecía completamente imperturbable ante lo que acababa de suceder, como si se tratara de un hecho cotidiano.

\- Cl-claro. – contestó Hermione, todavía un poco aturdida por la velocidad de esos extraños hombrecillos. Apenas se percató, cuando Theo le arrebató la copa, posándola sobre una mesita auxiliar, pero cuando su cálida palma se deslizó sobre la de ella, salió de su aturdimiento y se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo conducida con orgullo al centro de la pista de baile con "Míster Número Tres"

 _Oh, los cuervos que revoloteaban la mesa de los aperitivos probablemente ahora sí estarán preparados para perpetrar un verdadero asesinato,_ pensó.

Theo se volvió, se inclinó y la tomó entre sus brazos. El movimiento de pies era familiar para ella, ya que se trataba de un vals tradicional; un baile que había perfeccionado en los últimos años, gracias a haber sido invitada a veladas como ésta, por lo que de manera competente controlaba los giros. Su acompañante era aún un mayor experto en ese baile. Más importante aún, Theo se estaba comportando normal y encantador y Hermione no podía estar más feliz de ver que no parecía herido en lo más mínimo por haber terminado. Por lo menos sabía que podría contar con su amistad.

Por supuesto, él se aprovechaba de cualquier tipo de persistente culpabilidad que sintiera por haber "terminado con él". _Era_ un Slytherin, después de todo.

\- ¿Ayudarías a un amigo, Hermione? – le preguntó en voz baja, apretando la mano alrededor de su cintura para atraerla más cerca de su cuerpo. Cuando la castaña inclinó la cabeza a un lado como una pregunta silenciosa en cuanto a la naturaleza de su apelación, Theo explicó – Este tipo de acontecimientos es la ocasión perfecta para las casamenteras y las viejas brujas han reunido fuerzas esta noche, por lo que es su "deber" enganchar a sus hijas y nietas con hombres aptos y ricos. Todavía no estoy preparado para el matrimonio, así que… ¿podrías fingir que estás aquí conmigo, por favor?

Hermione se rió ante su "mala fortuna".

\- Pobre Theo, – bromeó – debes de ser el único mago que conozco, aparte de tal vez Harry, que no se nutre de la atención femenina. – suspiró de manera melodramática, pretendiendo considerar su solicitud para vengarse de él por utilizar la culpabilidad que sentía en su propio beneficio – Oh, está bien. Supongo que puedo hacerte este favor, pero es sólo para esta noche. Y no te pases de listo.

La sonrisa de Theo era contagiosa.

\- ¡Sabía que podía confiar en tu extraviado honor Gryffindor!

Hermione le dirigió una mirada anodina.

\- Oh, cállate. No me gustaría hacerte daño ahora que somos amigos de nuevo.

Theo soltó una sonrisita.

\- No te atreverías. Eres demasiado compasiva como para dañar ni a una mosca.

Hermione resopló, un poco ofendida por su falta de fe en ella.

\- En primer lugar, he sido Auror hasta hace poco. ¿Cómo te crees que capturaba a los criminales; invitándolos a tomar el té? También, Malfoy, tercer año. ¿Necesito decir más?

El ex Slytherin se carcajeó.

\- ¡El famoso puñetazo! Casi lo había olvidado. ¿Sabías que durante semanas después de eso, Draco no paró de quejarse de lo zorra que eras y de cómo quería venganza? Huelga decir, que le escuchaba gemir tu nombre por las noches cada vez que se masturbaba. Compartíamos dormitorio y por aquel entonces no sabía el hechizo silenciador. Me reí de él con frecuencia ese año.

\- Encantador. – dijo Hermione arrastrando las palabras, pero por dentro, sintió una extraña chispa en su núcleo ante el pensamiento de Draco tocándose y acariciándose a sí mismo pensando en ella.

\- Sabes, creo que ese fue el día que Malfoy empezó a encapricharse contigo.

\- No lo _está_. – protestó Hermione, tropezando. La afirmación de Theo la había sorprendido hasta la médula.

Con gracilidad, Theo esquivó su pie y continuó moviéndose con ella alrededor de la sala.

\- Lo conozco desde que éramos niños, y te aseguro, que estaba muy colado por ti en el colegio. Sin embargo, nunca podría habértelo dicho. Ya sabes por qué. Así que, se burló y te atormentó en lugar de implicarse en liberarse de la culpa y la frustración.

Hermione se recuperó del tropiezo, echando un rápido vistazo a su alrededor y dándose cuenta en ese momento de cuantas personas realmente estaban escuchando la conversación, así que moduló la voz para que otros no pudieran oír el resto de lo que tenía que decir.

\- Eso es evidentemente ridículo, y lo sabes. Te concedo que Malfoy _pudiera_ haber tenido pensamientos lascivos sobre mí, pero eso se explica fácilmente gracias a las hormonas y a la pubertad. Estoy segura de que pensaba en todas las chicas que se cruzaban por su camino de la misma manera. Sin ofender, pero tu género es así a esa edad.

Theo sonrió.

\- Es cierto, por lo que no me ofendo.

\- En cualquier caso, estás equivocado. – sostuvo Hermione – Draco era muy prejuicioso en el colegio. Con frecuencia me llamaba la palabra que empieza por "S", e incluso una vez deseó verme muerta, por si no lo recuerdas. Está claro que no estaba colado por mí. De hecho, todo lo contrario; me odiaba.

La sonrisa de Theo se evaporó y en su lugar compuso una expresión de seriedad.

\- No, no lo hacía, Granger. A Draco no le gustaba lo que representabas; como nacida de muggles con gran aptitud y poder, eras una amenaza en las creencias de su familia, pero nunca te ha odiado. Ha odiado a Potter y a Weasley porque eran competencia para tu atención, entre otras cosas, pero nunca te ha odiado a ti. De hecho, creo que una parte de él te admiraba, y como resultado, le intrigabas. Todavía lo haces.

Las mejillas de Hermione se ruborizaron compitiendo con el escarlata de su vestido, volvió a ignorar esa misma sensación de picazón por su columna que indicaba que alguien volvía a estar observándola y su interés fue más allá de la simple curiosidad.

\- Creo que has malinterpretado la situación. Malfoy no…

\- Draco es mi amigo de la infancia y mi hermano en Slytherin. Hemos compartido dormitorio durante siete años y hemos intercambiado secretos desde los cinco, así que creo que lo conozco mejor que tú. – la contradijo Theo suavemente – Créeme cuando te digo que ha estado colado por ti desde los trece años, pero en un estado de negación completa al respecto en aquel entonces. Sin embargo, eso fue lo que le llevó a advertirte de que corrieras durante la Copa Mundial de Quidditch, cuando los mortífagos atacaron. Es por eso que tampoco podía dejar de mirarte en toda la noche durante el Baile de Navidad, cuando fuiste la acompañante de Viktor Krum. Es por eso por lo que constantemente te antagonizaba; porque quería llamar tu atención, y es lo que potencialmente le impidió identificarte ante su tía durante la guerra. Es por eso que decidió entrar en el D.L.M a pesar de su oscura historia; para demostrarte a ti, sobre todo, que ha cambiado. Lo has influenciado en la mayor parte de su vida de maneras que no puedes imaginar, Hermione.

Sin estar segura de cómo refutar una declaración tan atrevida, Hermione optó por permanecer en silencio, contemplando todo lo que Theo había dicho.

\- Realmente nunca lo habías visto, ¿verdad? – preguntó él, divertido ante ese hecho. – Apenas notaste su presencia, mientras tú… tú eras prácticamente la mitad de su mundo en ese entonces. Que irónico.

Frustrada ante su deleite, Hermione tomó represalias pisándole un pie durante uno de los giros. Sonriéndole de manera cruel mientras lo hacía.

* * *

Después de otra hora de socializar, y una interacción muy desagradable con Astoria Greengrass en el camino de regreso desde el baño, Hermione sintió la necesidad de cierta soledad.

Se había alejado del lado de Theo – él la había agarrado cuando la señora Zabini intentó acorralarlo contra la mesa de las bebidas, usándola como amortiguador contra las mujeres solteras de la fiesta que lo miraban como si quisieran comérselo – le dio un codazo moviéndose a través de la sala, y deslizándose más allá de las pesadas cortinas de terciopelo que ocultaban parcialmente las puertas francesas que conducían a una terraza mágicamente climatizada.

Se quedó sin aliento en la garganta cuando se apoyó en la barandilla del balcón y vislumbró por primera vez los magníficos jardines que se extendían frente a sus ojos.

La nieve no perturbaba el césped de la parte superior del jardín y las escaleras de mármol que conducían a él brillaban como el diamante bajo la luz de la luna. El resplandor de las hadas capturadas (felizmente capturadas gracias a un panal de miel que las distraía; su comida favorita) parpadeaba alegremente, ramas al azar de coníferas cubiertas de nieve y arbustos de acebo a los lados de los caminos empedrados que conducían al famoso laberinto verde de los Malfoy. Más allá del borde más lejano del laberinto, parecía que había un estanque helado bordeado por bancos de piedra y las hadas en esa zona resplandecían más intensamente. La caída de los copos de nieve desde el cielo hacían del lugar un paraíso invernal sacado directamente de sus fantasías infantiles.

Sobresaltada, Hermione notó un hermoso carruaje verde y plateado con capota (protegido de los elementos por un encantamiento burbuja hábilmente disfrazado, señaló), estacionado al pie de las escaleras de la terraza, justo donde ahora estaba parada. Dos impresionantes y puros caballos blancos estaban atados en la parte delantera del carro, pero no se apreciaba a ningún conductor. Sin embargo, esta era la Mansión Malfoy, por lo que probablemente el carro estaría hechizado para moverse por sí mismo sólo cuando un invitado decidiera recorrer los encantadores terrenos en esa alegre noche.

Un repentino escalofrió le recorrió la columna vertebral y todo el bello de la nuca y los brazos se le erizaron, diciéndole a Hermione como una señal que ya no estaba sola ahí fuera. Comenzó a atraer el borde del vestido hasta el muslo, preparándose para sacar la varita de su funda.

El desconocido se movió en silencio, como una sombra, su esbelta figura se presionó contra su espalda antes de que pudiera contrarrestarlo. Pasó los brazos alrededor de la pequeña cintura de Hermione posándolos sobre la barandilla, enjaulándola de la misma manera que él la había atrapado en el Caldero Chorreante y repentinamente, supo quién era y ya no tuvo miedo. De hecho, su alivio fue tan palpable, que se fundió en su abrazo, dejando que la parte posterior de su cabeza reposara contra su hombro. Hermione cerró los ojos, dejando que su calor se asentara en sus huesos.

Draco la había encontrado, al fin.

\- No estaba segura de que alguna vez quisieras hablar conmigo de nuevo. – admitió Hermione, su voz sonó tan temblorosa como su corazón estaba en esos momentos.

Él enterró la cara en su cuello, acariciándole la garganta con su fría nariz. Suspiró y era pesado, ardiente contra su piel y lleno con la frustración que acompañaba la negación.

\- Tú me has estado evitando. – murmuró Draco, dejando caer castos besos contra su piel, avivando su deseo.

Familiarizada con sus estados de ánimos, Hermione reconoció el toque de ira en su suave voz y sabía que le estaba dando una reprimenda. También, la suya era la peor clase de ira; una que se había cocido a fuego lento durante quince días, con tiempo de imaginar el más oscuro de los escenarios y de sacar la peor de las conclusiones. Sólo había una manera de contrarrestarlo.

\- Lo siento. – susurró Hermione, aceptando la responsabilidad de su extraña y casi no del todo pelea.

\- Que lo sientes. - dijo él, su voz era peligrosamente suave, engañosa - ¿También sientes lo de Theo? ¿Es por eso que has bailado la mitad de la noche con él y has pasado la otra mitad colgada de su brazo como una gatita locamente enamorada?

\- Yo no estaba… - intentó explicarse Hermione, pero Draco la interrumpió con un vicioso siseo en su oído.

\- No me había dado cuenta que eras una provocadora, Granger.

¡¿Una qué?! Él pensaba que era una…

\- Dime, - continuó Draco, claramente consciente de la forma que el cuerpo de Hermione se había tensado ante su acusación. Sus brazos se apretaron en respuesta, por lo que dejaba claro que no iba a dejarla huir esta vez - ¿Te gusta jugar con los hombres? ¿Tu juego es hacerte desear y después dejarlos colgados? Primero Weasley, después Theo, después Potter y ahora yo. En tu recorrido, los aspirantes cada vez son más elevados.

Hermione tomó una profunda respiración por la nariz intentando controlar la explosión de ira que sentía. ¿Cómo ha podido? ¡Cómo se _atreve_!

\- Si eso es lo que realmente piensas de mí, - Hermione se erizó – entonces, por todos los medios, ¡sal de mi supuesta fila de "conquistas" y vuelve a tu conocida ristra de amantes! – enderezó la espalda, lo empujó alejándolo de ella, liberando el cuerpo de su prisión. Girando hacia él con la mandíbula apretada, la barbilla y los hombros cuadrados, escupió – Estoy segura de que alguna de ellas estaría más que feliz de satisfacer tu necesidad de atención y de alimentar a tu ego, Malfoy.

Como la de ella, la postura de Draco era tensa, con la mirada endurecida y la boca apretada. Estaba preparado para una discusión.

\- ¿Por qué has estado toda la noche sobre Theo? Prácticamente estabas babeándole la corbata.

\- ¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa? – preguntó Hermione, ruborizándose ante la implicación.

\- Respóndeme. – gruñó Draco, dando un paso hacia ella.

Sin intimidarse en lo más mínimo, Hermione siguió firme.

\- No, creo que no. – dijo simplemente, sacudiendo la cabeza, volviendo sus ojos a un lado desechándolo, negándose a dejar que ningún hombre dictara sus amistades. No había estado babeando sobre Theo; ¡un palpable sinsentido! – No es asunto tuy…

Draco se abalanzó hacia adelante, conduciéndola hacia la barandilla de piedra, envolviendo uno de sus brazos por la cintura de Hermione capturándola de nuevo y con el otro agarró su barbilla obligándola a mirarlo.

\- ¿Por qué Theo estaba tocándote? – repitió en un gruñido enfadado – Rompiste con él. Me lo dijo. Sin embargo, aquí estás, actuando como su fueráis una pareja en secreto, echándoos mutuamente miradas maliciosas y tocándoos como amantes. Así que, ¿estáis juntos o no?

\- ¡Cómo te atreves a pisotearme! – le gruñó Hermione a Draco - ¡Déjame en este mismo instante!

\- ¡Contesta la jodida pregunta primero! – replicó Draco.

Tercamente, Hermione se negó, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, sin dar marcha atrás en su posición. Él no tenía derecho a cuestionarla, ya que no estaban juntos en ningún sentido de la palabra. Estaban fascinados el uno con el otro, eso era cierto, pero no había habido ninguna discusión concreta por un "ellos".

Cuando Hermione no dijo nada más, negándose a ceder ante su exigencia, las cejas de Draco se fruncieron aún más, convirtiendo su expresión en una de puro y simple cabreo. Su furia alimentaba la de ella mientras permanecían en silencio, mirándose el uno al otro.

\- Dime. – dijo él enfurecido. Le propinó una pequeña sacudida a Hermione y la mano que tenía posada en su barbilla se mudó hasta su hombro - ¿Lo quieres?

Con cada profunda respiración que los dos tomaban, sus pechos se presionaban duramente y Hermione maldijo su decisión de ponerse ese vestido, después de todo. Incluso con los diferentes hechizos que le había lanzado para mantener el vestido en su lugar, era imposible llevar un sujetador debajo, así que Draco probablemente podría estar sintiendo sus pezones endureciéndose bajo la fina seda.

Estar excitado y enfadado no era una buena combinación, la castaña lo sabía por experiencia. Aun así, a pesar de la reacción de su cuerpo al de él, se negó a dejarse intimidar por Draco. Su naturaleza dominante estaba presionando la línea, y ella necesitaba reafirmar que una persona que estuviera dispuesta a ser sumisa en una relación sexual (no es como si alguna vez hubieran tenido una relación, a parte de una laboral) no daba permiso para que esa dinámica continuara fuera del dormitorio.

\- No. Es. Tu. Maldito. Asunto. – Hermione lo empujó por su elegante túnica de gala, pero esta vez fue inamovible, su centro de gravedad estaba anclado al suelo gracias al ángulo y la colocación de su pie trasero – La última vez que lo comprobé, éramos sólo compañeros de trabajo, y te estabas tirando a Greengrass _y_ a Zeller, y quién sabe a cuantas otras mujeres. Apuesto a que incluso has venido aquí esta noche con una cita, ¿verdad? – el parpado izquierdo del rubio se contrajo, lo que confirmaba su sospecha – Bien. Así que no te debo ninguna explicación de mi vida personal, y si duda no tienes derecho a exigirme que te las dé. Ahora suéltame o te hechizo.

Para su sorpresa, en lugar de disgusto, una feroz lujuria por ella oscureció la expresión de Draco. Antes siquiera de que hubiese pensado en oponer resistencia, una de sus rodillas había forzado un camino entre sus muslos, presionándola eróticamente contra su centro y acariciándolo de un lado a otro. Inclinó la espalda de Hermione con uno de sus brazos, ejerciendo una ligera presión para asegurar que no pudiera interrumpir sus intenciones. Su espalda se puso en contacto con la fría piedra de la barandilla y se estremeció, dejando escapar un pequeño gritito.

\- La obediencia no es algo natural en ti, ¿verdad, Granger? – sus ojos grises brillaban con promesas de sensuales maldades mientras su rodilla seguía frotando su núcleo con la suficiente presión como para encender su propio deseo. Contra la cara externa de su muslo, Hermione podía sentir su erección, prominente y tensa – Disfrutaré enormemente cuando te sometas a mí.

Los ojos de la castaña se ensancharon ante esa descarada y arrogante declaración de intenciones… y su traidor cuerpo respondió ante ella, su centro estaba a punto de convertirse en una supernova caliente y húmeda.

\- ¡Co-cómo te atreves! – tartamudeó Hermione. Su rostro estaba tan caliente que sentía las puntas de las orejas al rojo vivo - ¡Te has pasado de la raya!

\- ¿Yo? – dijo Draco, su rodilla volvió a acariciar su bajo vientre, lo que la hizo volver a estremecerse. La mano que había tenido en su hombro cayó hasta la cintura del vestido, tirando lentamente hacia arriba - ¿Cómo es eso?

Hermione volvió a empujarlo, echando la cabeza a un lado y mirando por encima de su hombro para asegurarse de que nadie estuviera mirando, chismeando sobre lo que estaba pasando en el balcón con un hombre que ahora era, técnicamente, un empleado de nivel inferior dentro de su departamento y que pudiera informar de ello al Ministerio. Eso era lo último que necesitaba.

\- Me niego a dejarme embaucar por tu encanto natural, Malfoy. No puedes manipularme para responder a tu pregunta, intentando seducirme para descontrolarme, así que ves a perpetrar tu experto engaño a otro lugar.

\- Mm, me encanta cuando hablas de manera inteligente, mi Granger. – murmuró Draco, inclinándose hacia ella y lamiendo un camino desde su cuello hasta su oreja.

Hermione se quedó sin aliento.

\- Pa-para. Estás intentando confundirme.

\- ¿Aún no estás cansada de repetir siempre lo mismo? – preguntó él en voz baja, mordiendo el tierno lóbulo de su oreja.

\- N-no. – gimió Hermione cuando tomó su lóbulo con la boca y lo mordisqueó – Yo… no _podemos. –_ todavía necesitaban hablar. Había preguntas que tenían que hacerse, cosas que tenían que decirse.

\- Sí, sí podemos. – Draco no estuvo de acuerdo, con la boca ocupada dejando húmedos y embriagadores besos a lo largo de su cuello – Tú quieres esto.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza, intentando recuperar algo de su racionalidad. Las puertas estaban abiertas, la gente podía verlos…

\- Y-yo, no…

\- No me mientas. – gruñó Draco, volviendo a presionar su rodilla contra su caliente y húmedo sexo. Hermione se mordió el labio para no gritar – Puedo _sentir_ tu necesidad por mí.

\- Yo… - la castaña se atragantó con un gemido gutural cuando Draco bruscamente se pegó a su pulsante vena carótida y la mordió. Al mismo tiempo, agarró su cadera expuesta y comenzó a tirar de sus braguitas, deslizándolas hacia abajo – Oh, Dios. – Hermione jadeó, sintiendo el hechizo climatizador del balcón contra su piel febril combatiendo contra la fría piedra de su espalda – No podemos…

\- ¡¿QUÉ COJONES ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ FUERA?!


	24. Capítulo 22 parte II

**¡Hola mis pequeñoooos!**

 **Primero, ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! (aunque sea con dos días de retraso... xD) y espero que TODOS estéis pasando unas fiestas estupendas, con vuestros seres queridos y repletos de amor y el cariño de los vuestos y por supuesto que tengáis una entrada del años 2016 más maravilloso de todos, que todos vuestros deseos se cumplan y que vuestros propisitos se puedan llevar a cabo. OS ADORO y gracias por estar siempre ahí.**

 **Segundo, disfrutar de este regalito atrasado de navidad, que lo habéis estado deseando desde el principio.**

 **Contenido explicito, absteneros los que no seáis dados a este tipo de lectura.**

 **¡Mil besos, mis mejores deseos y millones de abrazos!**

 ** _ **Disclaimer: Ni los personaje** s_ _que le pertenecen a la maravillosa_ _J.K Rowling_ _ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a waterflower20_ _(encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 _ **.- Una historia de waterflower20 -.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 22 parte II**

Malfoy se tensó y se quedó inmóvil. En sus brazos, Hermione se quedó helada de pies a cabeza. Un segundo después, sus bragas se colocaron en su lugar y la falda del vestido cayó de nuevo al suelo. Ruborizado y jadeante, Draco se movió hacia atrás y los dos se enderezaron, pero él tuvo la precaución de mantenerse entre Hermione y la intrusa, para que pudiera estabilizarse y poner sus emociones bajo control.

\- Tori, que _des_ agradable sorpresa. – dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras, mirando por encima de su hombro a la intrusa.

Se estaba cociendo una fea confrontación y Hermione salió de detrás de Draco, preparada para dar la cara. Lo primero que notó fue que las puertas del balcón estaban cerradas. Bien, ese enfrentamiento no tendría testigos. Lo segundo en lo que se centró fue en Astoria Greengrass, luciendo un exquisito vestido sin tirantes esmeralda, fulminándola de manera asesina. Su mirada de serpiente estaba fija en Hermione, en busca de una oportunidad para atacar.

Draco se giró, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y clavó sus ojos en la bruja.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí fuera?

Los ojos de Astoria casi se desorbitaron del asombro cuando se volvió hacia su antiguo jefe.

\- ¿Qué? – chirrió Astoria, con sus pequeñas manos apretadas en puños a sus lados - ¡Tengo todo el derecho de estar aquí; soy tu _cita_! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a abandonarme y faltarme el respeto al salir aquí y encontrarte enrollándote con esa… esa… _asquerosa y puta sangre sucia_?!

Hermione se estremeció, no tanto por el insulto (se había esperado algo así salir de la desagradable boca de Greengrass), sino al oír que Astoria estaba ahí como la cita de Draco. Había tenido razón al sospechar que él hubiera venido con alguien más. Obviamente, el rubio había estado cubriendo sus apuestas, con la intención de llevarse a alguien a la cama esa noche, de un modo u otro.

La había engañado, tal y como había temido, el muy bastardo.

Bueno, simplemente podía olvidarse del resto de sus disculpas por lo que había sucedido durante las últimas dos semanas. De hecho, podía ahogarse esperándolas, ya que no iba a traspasar sus labios ni esa noche, ni nunca. Hermione también quería patearse a sí misma por haber ido allí esa noche con la esperanza de despejar el aire entre ellos. ¿Bajo qué clase de tonto engaño ilusorio había caído?

\- Yo simplemente os dejo solos, ¿de acuerdo? – espetó Hermione con amargura, dirigiéndose hacia las puertas del balcón, con la intención de volver dentro. Necesitaba otra copa de champán, urgentemente.

En un rápido asalto y captura, Draco tenía agarrado su brazo entre su mano, deteniéndola al salir. Antes de que Hermione pudiera recriminarle por ello, él se volvió hacia Greengrass, con una cara y unas palabras atronadoras.

\- Primero, no se te ocurra volver a pronunciar esa vil palabra en mi presencia otra vez. Segundo, Granger ha sido invitada por mi madre, por lo que vas a tener que respetarla o tendré que escoltarte hasta la salida. Tercero, yo no te he _pedido_ que seas mi cita, como recordarás. Mi madre, como buena anfitriona que es, ha requerido de mí para acompañarte esta noche, porque ayer llegaste sin contemplaciones de visita quejándote de no tener a nadie con quien ir al baile de esta noche. La manipulaste para que tomara las medidas necesarias para asegurarse, que como invitada, estuvieras cómoda, así que no asumas que mi asistencia contigo esta noche quiere decir algo más que mi madre siente lástima por ti y que yo quiero hacerla feliz.

El rostro de Astoria fue enrojeciendo y sus ojos se estrecharon en Hermione. Obviamente, no estaba disfrutando de estar siendo humillada ante una audiencia… especialmente una que su cita y amante había estado besando. En un instante, Astoria había vuelto a enderezar su columna vertebral.

\- Perdóname por suponer que podrías haber mostrado la decencia de pedírmelo por cuenta propia. Tal vez le he dado demasiada importancia a tu compromiso con nuestra bien establecida relación, pero estaba segura que se decía que iba a ser "La Perfecta Novia Malfoy", mientras que en la agonía de la pasión estaba tu promesa de un futuro juntos. De lo contrario, nunca te hubiera permitido tales libertades conmigo.

Draco se echó hacia atrás mientras Astoria golpeaba con fuerza su honor.

Hermione tiró del agarre de Draco sobre ella, con ganas de poner distancia. La pelea de esos dos amantes no era asunto suyo.

Si Draco se percató de la urgencia de su silenciosa solicitud para alejarse, no mostró ninguna inclinación a permitirle tal acción. La sostenía firmemente, negándose a dejarla ir. Sin embargo, la atención del rubio nunca se apartó de la bruja que tenía delante, dirigiéndose a ella en un tono crujiente.

\- No he estado contigo en semanas, Astoria, así que deja de idealizar los recuerdos. Y para que conste, podrías ser la novia perfecta Malfoy; si me importara cargar con ese ideal, que no es el caso. No voy a elegir a mi esposa sobre la base de un conjunto de antiguos criterios obsoletos sobre la pureza de la sangre mágica, la riqueza y el linaje. El mío será un matrimonio basado en otras compatibilidades, más importantes. – Draco suspiró, mirando con lástima a su amante – No había ninguna promesa entre nosotros, Tori. Era sólo sexo, y lo sabes. Ambos disfrutamos, pero ahora ya ha terminado. Déjalo.

Por un segundo (sólo la fracción más pequeña de uno), Hermione sintió lástima por Astoria, que simplemente parecía como si le hubieran dado una fuerte patada en el estómago. El rostro de la bruja estaba tan blanco que incluso a la luz de la luna estaba pálida… tan blanca como la nieve que caía a su alrededor.

No obstante, el momento pasó, cuando Astoria se volvió hacia ella. Entrecerró los ojos, sonriéndole maliciosamente a Hermione.

\- Se cansará de ti, con el tiempo. El historial de Draco habla por sí mismo. – le lanzó una mirada de disgusto a su ahora ex – A todo hombre Malfoy le llama la atención lo prohibido. Está en su naturaleza. – Astoria miró con intención el antebrazo izquierdo de Draco, cubierto bajo la túnica. Sin embargo, la implicación estaba clara.

Draco suspiró de nuevo.

\- Tori…

Greengrass levantó los ojos una vez más hasta Hermione, sólo que esta vez, se llenaron de amargas lágrimas a pesar de la feroz furia de su rostro.

\- Él es una cobarde serpiente de poca confianza en su interior, sangre sucia, incapaz de ser un león; no para ti o cualquier otra mujer. Una vez que te haya tenido… también te darás cuenta de eso.

Astoria se volteó, abrió las puertas del balcón y a continuación, se precipitó dentro. Su falda de seda voló detrás de ella como una ola esmeralda mientras corría a través de la sala de baile, dirigiéndose hacia la entrada principal de la casa.

Rápidamente, Draco movió su cuerpo y el de Hermione alejándose de la vista de los que estaban dentro del salón de baile. Con un movimiento de su varita, cerró con llave las puertas del balcón por si acaso.

Hermione tiró de su muñeca liberándose de su agarre, finalmente y se alejó. A pesar del encantamiento climatizador que había alrededor de la terracita, ella sentía frío.

La expresión de Draco estaba oculta y parecía observarla con sus ojos grises que estaban ensombrecidos al permanecer de pie de espaldas a la luna. Casualmente, se apoyó en la pared de la casa y se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, en un intento, pensó Hermione, de aliviar sus preocupaciones de que quisiera continuar donde lo habían dejado.

Para la castaña eso era lo que tenía más alejado de su mente en esos momentos, y honestamente, no sería algo que recibiría con los brazos abiertos. La pasión anterior que habían compartido se había enfriado y amargado, dejando paso al desnudo malestar de cosas no dichas y preguntas sin respuesta en ambos lados de la ecuación.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, desviando la mirada.

\- Creo que debería irme.

\- ¿Asustada por lo que has oído? – se burló él, sonando más decepcionado que resentido – No eres muy buena Gryffindor, ¿verdad?

\- Basta. – lo reprendió Hermione, porque ya no quería jugar a su juego más – No somos niños de colegio, Malfoy. Provocarme no ayudará a tu causa.

\- No soy yo el que infantilmente huye cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles o incómodas, Granger.

Sintiendo su cara enrojecer, Hermione le devolvió la mirada.

\- Tal vez es que no tengo nada que decirte.

\- Desde tu perspectiva, estoy seguro de que eso es cierto, pero todavía hay mucho que me gustaría descubrir de esa hermosa boca tuya. – dijo Draco, con una voz profundamente baja, con la intención de atraerá y dejar que bajara la guardia – La forma en que has gemido mi nombre antes… quiero escucharlo una y otra vez esta noche.

El deseo y la ira luchaban dentro de ella.

\- Eso no ha sido nada; un _error._ Estaba atrapada en el momento.

\- ¿Un error? – rugió Draco, dos manchas idénticas de color rosado aparecieron en sus mejillas.

Hermione iba a contestarle de vuelta, sabiendo que estaba mintiendo entre dientes, pero su orgullo no le permitía hacerlo. En su lugar, permaneció callada, negándose a reconocer la creciente furia del rubio.

\- ¿Sigue siendo algo difícil para ti a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado y crees que ha sido un _error_? – la palabra había salido de la boca de Draco en un siseo enfadado.

Hermione asintió. Eso era. Él había asistido al baile con otra mujer (independientemente de la razón, había sido una cita entre Greengrass y él) e incluso suponiendo eso correctamente de antemano, todavía se había dejado seducir. Si Malfoy hubiera ido solo, como había hecho ella, no habría sido un problema, pero no lo había hecho, y no había un código táctico no escrito para tomar a un hombre del lado de otra mujer. Solo las mujeres horriblemente más egoístas harían algo así y Hermione no quería pensar que fuera así, incluso involuntariamente.

Draco parecía furioso de nuevo.

\- ¿Cometes estos _errores_ con todos los hombres que conoces? ¿No fue así como empezaste con Weasley; con un beso no deseado en la Cámara de los Secretos? Recuerdo haber leído sobre ellos en los periódicos. ¿Cómo fue Granger: "Ups, lo siento, Rey Weasel, no quise besarte y hacerte caer en mis redes… ha sido un _error_ "? Eso debió ser algo realmente grande, de ser así. Y, ¿qué pasa con Potter, cometiste un _error_ con él en tu oficina ese día? "Lo siento, Cararajada, no quería ponerte tan cachondo como para que saltases encima de mí" Y, ¿con Theo? ¿Has cometido _errores_ con él que te gustaría compartir con el resto de los pobres hombres que viven engañados como lobos desesperados bajo la pista de una perra en celo? ¿Y que fue exactamente lo que hiciste en la azotea aquella noche con "La Serpiente"? Otro _error_ o…

La mano de Hermione voló por iniciativa propia, cortando el aire y propinándole una dura bofetada en la pálida mejilla con tal fuerza que la cabeza le viró a un lado. La palma le picaba y una marca roja empezó a florecer en la mejilla de Draco.

\- No voy a disculparme. Estabas comportándote de manera repugnante y te lo merecías. – le informó Hermione calmadamente, a pesar de que su corazón latía con fuerza contra su pecho. Lo había golpeado; otra vez. Cuando habían sido críos, él había salido corriendo por ello, sorprendido por primera vez desde que se habían conocido, al darse cuenta de que la había subestimado gravemente. Ahora, como un hombre adulto, parecía haber estado preparado para su ataque de violencia, casi como si lo hubiera estado esperando, a diferencia de aquel momento en su oficina.

Porque lo había estado esperando, se percató repentinamente Hermione. La había incitado a golpearlo, ¿verdad? ¿Pero, por qué? ¿Sentía que era algún tipo de retribución merecida por haberla herido con lo de Astoria? Draco la miró, con una extraña emoción deslizándose de sus ojos y, por primera vez, Hermione comprendió lo poco que realmente sabía sobre este Draco Malfoy, el poderoso hombre sexualmente dominante, que era tan diferente del asustado abusón que había sido cuando era un niño… y ese pensamiento la ponía nerviosa de una manera que nunca había sentido con él antes.

\- Sí, me lo merecía y no espero tus disculpas. – admitió finalmente Draco, con voz suave y cuidadosa. Poco a poco, se acercó a ella, dándole tiempo a alejarse. Cuando vio que no lo hacía, la mano del rubio acaricio su mejilla y su pulgar trazo un camino hasta el labio inferior – Pero no me digas que esto es un error, Hermione, porque… es demasiado tarde para mí. Estoy metido hasta el cuello.

La culpa y el pesar por esa mentira orgullosa que había soltado la corroían por dentro. Hermione se inclinó sobre su toque y cerró los ojos.

\- No lo siento por haberte golpeado, pero si lo siento por decir semejante barbaridad. No eres un error, Draco. Yo… estaba celosa de lo que dijo Astoria, de lo que ella ha tenido contigo y, sinceramente, tengo miedo de confiar en esto; de confiar en ti con todo. – entreabrió los ojos mirándolo entre sus pestañas – Sé lo que eres y lo que esperas de mí, pero… no creo que pueda meterme en este tipo de relación de manera ocasional. No estoy hecha para eso. Y no quiero volver a tener el corazón roto.

Los ojos de Draco se entrecerraron hasta media asta y Hermione dio un paso hacia adelante lo suficientemente cerca de los bordes la túnica de gala del rubio como para rozar su mano y que sus labios asomaran a tan solo unos centímetros de los de ella.

\- ¿Y si te pudiera prometer que nada de esto sería casual o a corto plazo? – la nariz de Draco rozó suavemente el lateral de la de Hermione - ¿Querrías entregarte otra vez a mí, someterte y dejarme quererte?

Ella se encontró con su mirada plateada, adentrándose en su alma y lo supo; no con sus ojos, pero sí con su corazón.

\- Eres _él_. Esa noche en el S &M, eras tú, ¿verdad? Lo sabía.

Draco se estremeció contra ella y gimió. Entonces, se movió tan rápido, que Hermione sólo tuvo tiempo de jadear alarmada antes de encontrarse envuelta entre sus firmes brazos, su caliente boca como un depredador sobre la de ella y la barandilla de mármol del balcón clavándose en la parte baja de su espalda una vez más mientras él se empujaba contra su cuerpo.

El rubio la abrazó con fuerza contra él, mientras su boca trabajaba sobre la de ella, por el lateral de su mandíbula y más allá de su oreja.

\- He estado esperando que vinieras a mí. – su miembro era un barra dura a lo largo de su bajo vientre mientras lentamente se frotaba contra ella, activando la fricción y el calor entre sus cuerpos – Finalmente estás preparada, ¿no es así? Estás preparada para mí y esto no es un error. No _somos_ un error.

 _No, no es un error,_ quiso haber dicho Hermione, pero su boca actualmente estaba ocupada con la degustación de los labios y la lengua de Draco. Ardiendo en un deseo renovado, le devolvió sus besos febriles y con igual ferocidad. Enterró sus manos debajo de su sedoso cabello rubio, raspando con sus uñas el cuero cabelludo, ganándose unos bajos gemidos lujuriosos por parte de él; sonidos que se dispararon directamente hacia ella, sacudiendo su centro.

Una de las manos de Draco viajó lentamente hasta su muslo cubierto, y luego descendió, agarrándola por debajo de la rodilla. Agarró la pierna con delicadeza, haciéndola girar alrededor de su cadera en un descarado y sensual movimiento, que logró que su duro miembro se uniera al de ella. Hermione arqueó la espalda, con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, exponiendo más piel para su ansiosa boca.

\- _Dios._ – susurró Draco con asombro, mientras acariciaba la parte superior de los pechos de la castaña, lamiéndolos, succionando la suave carne que asomaba por encima de su vestido. Su otra mano cayó hasta situarse bajo el otro muslo de Hermione, se inclinó un poco y, repentinamente, la levantó del suelo. Deleitándose con la nueva posición, ella valientemente envolvió sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas, presionando sus talos con el firme trasero del rubio, tirando de él hacia su cuerpo para un contacto más estrecho. Draco inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante, apretando la boca contra su oreja. Respiraba con dificultad cuando susurró – Voy a tenerte de nuevo, ahora mismo. Sin más que esperar.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, murmurando alguna incoherencia, y se aferró a Draco cuando el mundo empezó a girar descontroladamente a su alrededor.

La familiar sensación de Aparición fue un viaje vertiginoso que la dejó momentáneamente desconcertada durante unos segundos después de llegar a su destino. Cuando su cerebro dejó de dar vueltas, echó un vistazo a su alrededor para señalar que ahora estaban en una habitación, presumiblemente en algún lugar de la parte de arriba de la mansión. Al ver las oscuras cubiertas de satén de la cama, visibles sólo por la luz de la luna que fluía dentro de la habitación desde un conjunto de altas ventanas, estilo catedral, que recubrían toda una pared, Hermione supo que eso era el dormitorio de Draco.

Draco la dirigió hacia la cama, deteniéndose para presionarla contra uno de los postes de madera del dosel y adueñarse de su boca. Él empujó sus caderas contra las de ella una y otra vez, creando su desesperación hasta alcanzar un crescendo… y entonces se apartó, dejando que se desvaneciera esa sensación. Hermione gimió, con ganas de cabalgar ese recorrido hasta su fin, pero Draco era el amo de su placer esa noche. Había aceptado su demanda y le daría esa oportunidad para que le demostrara que lo que tenían podía durar más allá que unos cuantos tumbos, como Astoria había asumido.

La boca de Draco se cernía sobre ella, inmóvil y sus miradas se encontraron. Con la brillante luz que atravesaba los ventanales, podía verse con claridad el uno al otro.

\- Voy a enterrar mi polla tan profundamente dentro de ti esta noche que sentirás tu alma.

Impresionada por la desnuda emoción y determinación en sus ojos plateados, la respiración de Hermione se hizo más pesada…

Theo tenía razón. Draco estaba colgado por ella.

Su corazón se estremeció.

* * *

Ella aterrizó con un silencioso "golpe" en el colchón más exquisitamente suave en el que se había tumbado en su vida, las sabanas de satén finas eran tentadoras para sus sentidos. En un suave susurro de Draco, el vestido y las bragas de Hermione se desvanecieron, apareciendo unas cintas de seda, que se precipitaron desde la mesita de noche hasta envolverse alrededor de los tobillos y muñecas de la castaña. Mágicamente se ataron por cuenta propia a los cuatro postes de madera de la cama, tensando sus cuatro extremidades. Hermione era incapaz de levantar la cabeza, así que se quedó inmóvil.

Con el aliento casi desgastado y con los ojos muy abiertos, Hermione no había estado más despierta en su vida. Incluso no se podía comparar con la noche en el S&M, el sexo con un desconocido fue emocionante, pero esto… esto era la repetición que había estado esperando durante meses, y la anticipación había sido un afrodisiaco como ningúno que hubiera conocido en su vida. Sus pechos se sentían pesados, dolorosos al tacto, sus pezones y clítoris estaban tan duros que de una sola estocada, sabía que se iría y su sexo estaba caliente y resbaladizo, preparado para recibir a Malfoy en su interior.

Desde más allá de su visión periférica, Draco se estaba desvistiendo, el lento roce de la ropa que se quitaba y plegaba le decía que él tenía el control supremo y que no tenía prisa. Ella se mordió la parte interior de su mejilla para contener un gemido ante el pensamiento de Draco mirándola calmadamente, máximamente extendida de forma desenfrenada en su cama, observando como su cuerpo temblaba y se derretía con el deseo.

Unos firmes y seguros dedos acariciaron su pie y Hermione casi pegó un salto. Draco desabrochó lentamente sus sandalias, dejándolas a un lado. Cayeron en la alfombra con un "golpe" apagado. Para su sorpresa, contra el arco de su pie, él presionó su erección. Al principio, permaneció inmóvil, insegura de sus intenciones, pero entonces él rodó sus caderas, deslizándose contra su planta y, entonces, comprendió lo que esperaba de ella. Obedeciendo la silenciosa orden, movió el pie contra su miembro, acariciando el férreo bulto que se marcaba a través de sus pantalones. Bajo sus pequeños dedos que seguían prodigando caricias, sintió como el pene de Malfoy, crecía haciéndose más fuerte, más grueso, imposiblemente largo. Trazó su tamaño, redescubriéndolo, recordando cómo se había sentido al tener esa deliciosa carne entre sus dedos, deslizándose por su lengua hasta tocar la parte posterior de su garganta.

Para recompensar su obediencia, Draco masajeó los arcos de sus pies, los tobillos y las pantorrillas.

\- Drac-¡oh! – jadeó de placer y sorpresa cuando el rubio se inclinó contra el colchón y presionó sus cálidos y húmedos labios sobre la sensible piel de una de sus rodillas. Su talentosa boca continuó hacia arriba, dejando besos con la boca abierta sobre el interior de sus suaves muslos – Oh, Draco, sí… - gimió mientras, él succionaba particularmente fuerte un trozo de piel unos centímetros a la izquierda de su núcleo.

Draco levantó la cabeza.

\- No te he dado permiso para hablar, Hermione.

\- No, no lo has hecho, – ella estuvo de acuerdo – pero…

Draco mordió suavemente el interior de su muslo y Hermione apretó la boca para cerrarla, comprometiéndose a permanecer en silencio a partir de entonces. Se había olvidado de su papel.

\- Parece complicado para ti abandonarte al control en esta ocasión. – dijo el rubio, arrastrando los dedos por sus muslos - ¿Podrás hacer esto de nuevo, o lo que pasó en el club fue sólo un experimento? Necesito sabes cuales son nuestros límites, Granger, y a dónde nos lleva esto, así podré tener un mejor indicador de como guiarnos esta noche. – la observó, notando su contención, recompensándola con una sonrisa genuina por ello – Habla y se honesta.

\- Quiero esto, pero sólo en privado. – admitió Hermione – Sólo puedo ser de esta manera cuando estamos solos. En el trabajo, voy a tener que ser tu jefa. ¿Puedes aceptar eso? – le preguntó, nerviosa de que esto pudiera ser un acuerdo para romper entre ellos.

Draco se arrastró por su cuerpo, hasta quedar a la misma altura y la miró, apoyado con manos y rodillas, contemplativamente.

\- Eres una sumisa sexual, pero no quieres un Intercambio de Poder Total. – él asintió – Eso encaja bien con mi estilo. Soy un dominante sexual que no disfruta con la idea de tener el control absoluto sobre una mujer todo el tiempo. Es una responsabilidad demasiado agotadora. Yo prefiero mantener tal diversión en las actividades de dormitorio. Y entiendo perfectamente la necesidad de aparecer como una profesional en el puesto de trabajo. Voy a _intentar_ que mis deseos por ti no aparezcan por allí. – Draco le dedicó una tímida y juguetona sonrisa que en realidad era bastante adorable. – Sin embargo, eso es lo máximo que puedo prometerte, porque va a ser difícil para mí no querer doblarte sobre tu escritorio algún día, ya que es una de mis fantasías.

Hermione arqueó una ceja ante eso, intrigada por la imagen.

Como si hubiera leído su mente, Draco soltó una risita entre dientes… pero su diversión fue de corta duración cuando volvió la gravedad de la situación. Él cambio su peso a una sola palma y con la otra mano, acarició con la punta de los dedos la mejilla de Hermione.

\- A decir verdad, creo que esta dinámica encaja bien con ambos, por nuestras carreras y personalidades. ¿Tú que crees? ¿Querrías probar este nuevo giro, Granger?

Bueno, esa había sido, sin duda, la negociación más rápida que jamás había presenciado; y que había hecho completamente desnuda y atada a la cama de otra persona. Otro principio le daría ella a Draco.

Al menos eran compatibles en cuanto a objetivos en sus estilos de vida. Eso era más de lo que nunca había compartido con Ron o con cualquier otro hombre con los que hubiera salido en la última década. Entonces, quizás, pudiera confiar en esa esperanza… en darle una oportunidad real.

Hermione tomó una respiración profunda, dejándola escapar lentamente, con una decisión tomada.

\- ¿Cómo puede servirte tu esclava, Amo? – le ofreció, repitiendo las palabras que había aprendido esa noche en el club bajo su tutela. Se inclinó hacia su toque como una gatita con ganas de ser acariciada, anhelando su afecto.

Los ojos de Draco se oscurecieron ante el recuerdo y la lujuria cuando las palabras de la castaña le evocaron imágenes de aquella noche a él también, y gimió con aprobación. Inclinándose hacia abajo, reclamó la boca de Hermione en un dulce y hambriento beso.

\- Esta noche, mi pequeña esclava, obedecerás todas mis órdenes, sin lugar a dudas ni vacilaciones, – la instruyó Draco firmemente – y puedes confiar en mí cuando te digo que no te haré daño. Voy a asegurar tu placer, incluso aprovecharé el mío para ti. – rozó su mejilla, acariciándola para calmarla y tranquilizarla – Empezaremos como lo hicimos la primera vez que estuvimos juntos: gradualmente. Necesito poner a prueba tus límites una vez más; para asegurarme que realmente deseas todo lo que voy hacerte y hasta donde debe ser dibujada la línea. En el club, permitiste dar y recibir sin restricciones, y fue… - se relamió los labios y se estremeció contra ella – fue inolvidable. Sin embargo, ahora, necesitaré que te comuniques conmigo. Quiero que permitas las experiencias que vamos a compartir, pero no si estás abrumada o asustada por ello. Cuando eso pase, confiaré en que me lo digas. ¿Lo entiendes y lo aceptas?

La anticipación apretó la garganta de Hermione, haciéndole latir el corazón desenfrenadamente cuando fácilmente aceptó esos términos. Dios, ella quería esto… _lo_ deseaba tanto, que incluso podía saborear su propia desesperación en las papilas gustativas.

\- Elige una palabra de seguridad. – le ordenó.

\- Azure. – murmuró automáticamente Hermione; la misma palabra que la primera vez que habían estado juntos. Draco repitió la palabra para hacerle saber que la había entendido y que comprendía las implicaciones de su uso.

Entonces, satisfecho de que ambos hubieran entendido las reglas, Draco comenzó.

Granger estaba tan exquisita como la recordaba de su única noche juntos en el club, su cuerpo perfectamente formado, con ganas de ser poseída.

Draco pasó las manos por su suave piel, tocándola sutilmente sobre cada centímetro, aprendiéndose su forma una vez más. Ella no era un pajarito, como Astoria, ni demasiado curvilínea, como Gabrielle Delacour, ni estaba en condiciones físicas perfectas con mejor abdominales que los suyos, como esa salvaje de Chang lo había estado. Granger estaba en algún lugar intermedio, con una encantadora forma de reloj de arena totalmente femenina, pero en forma. Tenía carne en sus caderas, una pequeña redondez en la parte baja del vientre y su trasero estaba condenadamente bien formado.

Sin embargo, tenía que admitir que su parte favorita eran sus pechos. Maldita sea, amaba esos montículos perfectamente formados. Eran de un tamaño perfecto para sus manos y los pezones como cerezas maduras pedían atención. Draco se había pasado noches enteras imaginándose a sí mismo profundamente en su interior, con los ojos fijos en sus redondeados senos mientras golpeaba duramente su centro, observando cómo arqueaba la espalda y sus pezones se endurecían al alcanzar el clímax. Jodidamente preciosa.

Ahora los acarició, masajeándolos y excitando a su encantadora esclava. Ella se estremeció contra él, su ansia y nerviosismo estaban a la misma medida que las de él.

 _No dejes que lo arruine,_ rogó Draco en silencio.

Estaba completa y angustiosamente consciente de que si no le demostraba esta noche que podría ser su compañero ideal en la cama, no habría otra oportunidad para ellos. Granger finalmente había alcanzado la flor de la vida, y estaba empezando a darse cuenta que una relación sin compatibilidad sexual no era más que una cómoda amistad. Había tenido muchas oportunidades para comprobarlo, porque lo había estado buscando desesperadamente con su ahora ex. Draco tenía la intención de dar lo mejor de ambos, pero con el fin de conseguir en esa ocasión lo que necesitaba para tener éxito esa noche… lo que significaba que tenía que estar completamente centrado. La confianza de un sumiso en la capacidad de su dominante para conducirla donde necesitaba para encontrar su meta – ya sea física o emocional – era toda la base de una relación amo/esclavo. Un movimiento en falso, un intento realizado demasiado pronto o demasiado tarde o una observación errónea sobre donde estaba su espacio mental y exactamente cuánto podía soportar en un momento determinado, podrían agriar la experiencia.

Draco inclinó la cabeza a la altura de poder saborear sus pechos, mientras que una de sus manos cayó entre sus piernas, sintiendo esa zona de carne particularmente temblorosa y resbaladiza por él. También había estado igualmente mojada y preparada aquella noche en el club; su excitación prácticamente goteaba de sus muslos mientras él la devoraba. Ahora, estaba empapando su mano. Deslizó dos dedos dentro de ella, sintiendo su estrechez, presionó duramente para intentar ensanchar su apertura. Las entrañas de Hermione estallaron con pequeños temblores mientras comenzaba a acariciarla y succionaba uno de sus pezones con fuerza entre sus labios.

Granger jadeaba, gemía y se retorcía. En ese momento, ella estaba luchando contra ello, incluso luchaba contra sí misma para no sucumbir ante ello. Para Hermione era difícil ese juego de aquiescencia, pero su deseo de intentarlo, sobre todo con él, – la única persona en el mundo que no tenía ninguna razón para confiar, debido a su pasado en común – el que tenía más ganas de demostrarle lo que un buen Amo podía hacer por ella. Si se lo permitía, Malfoy la guiaría a la verdadera libertad a través de la completa sumisión, y al hacerlo, sería el único hombre que jamás hubiera llegado verdaderamente a todos los rincones de su corazón.

Draco quería consumirse por eso. Había estado enamorado de Hermione Granger desde siempre, la había deseado incluso cuando sabía que no debía, se había convertido de un niño cobarde y llorón a un hombre poderoso que obtenía el respeto de una vida de práctica legitima… y todo por la oportunidad de recuperar su atención.

Cuando su oportunidad había aparecido por fin esa noche en el club, había hecho lo que cualquier Slytherin inteligente haría: aprovecharla y tirar adelante con ella. Por supuesto, la había reconocido de inmediato, ya que su máscara había estado hechizada para ver a través de los mejores hechizos de ocultamiento. La había seguido bajo las sombras durante dos horas, observándola, mientras ella observaba a su alrededor, notando sus expresiones y lenguaje corporal dándole pistas sobre sus intereses y archivando las cosas que parecían espantarla. Había llegado a entenderla aquella noche, encontrando que tenían en común y reconociéndola. Fue entonces cuando hizo su movimiento.

¡Dios, las cosas que había hecho con ella aquella noche! ¡Las cosas que le había permitido hacerle!

Esta noche, iba a repetir ese suceso, sólo que esta vez cuando la llevara a alcanzar el cielo, se aseguraría de que no quisiera volver a huir de él nunca más.

* * *

La fuerza de la succión de Draco sobre su pezón era sólo un poco de dolor que combinaba muy bien con el placer que había encendido entre sus muslo. Una de sus manos la mantenía vulnerable y abierta mientras la otra introducía primero dos y después tres dedos dentro de ella, expandiéndola, preparándola para su reclamo.

No importaba lo mucho que esto la transformaba, Hermione aún seguía sintiéndose tímida al estar expuesta completamente a una persona; no sólo físicamente, sino también emocionalmente. Esa era ella; sin adornos, sin que la sociedad le impusiera restricciones y sin la culpa autoinducida que generalmente sentía ante sus preferencias sexuales menos convencionales… y Draco Malfoy era el primer hombre en ver esa parte de ella, atrayéndola, cautivándola. Estaba desnudándola en todo el sentido de la palabra, y eso la tenía aterrorizada y eufórica.

 _Por favor, no dejes que arruine esto entre nosotros,_ rogó en silencio, temerosa de que su inexperiencia lo echara para atrás, logrando que él decidiera que no valía la pena el esfuerzo. Malfoy tenía una larga fila de mujeres que se morían por esa oportunidad, y si no quería que se volviera hacia ellas para satisfacer sus necesidades, tendría que centrarse, estar dispuesta a probar algo nuevo y aterrador, entregándole un pedazo de su alma, entendiendo que nunca volvería a recuperarlo.

¿Podría hacerlo?

 _Lo deseo más de lo que le temo._

¡Podía hacerlo! ¡ _Iba_ a hacerlo!

Cuando Draco levantó la boca de su pecho al fin, lo vio observando su obra. Una suprema satisfacción masculina cruzó su rostro cuando pulsó su magullado y dolorido pezón. Sus ojos se levantaron hasta los de ella, anclándose en ellos cuando descendió hacia la descuidada areola atrapándola entre sus dientes, repitiendo sus atenciones. La cabeza de Hermione se arrojó sobre la almohada mientas él chupaba con fuerza y atravesaba la cima con su lengua con gran presión logrando que arqueara la espalda. Un bajo y exigente gemido se escapó de sus labios, envolviéndolos.

Draco entendió su táctica petición y le dio lo que necesitaba. Retiró los dedos de las profundidades de su interior, se inclinó y agarró su duro eje con la mano, guiándolo lentamente hacia ella.

Hermione echó la cabeza de nuevo hacia atrás, arqueando su cuello mientras él se deslizaba verdaderamente profundo con ese primer empuje.

Completamente repleta de su perfecto miembro, todo el cuerpo de Hermione se estremeció ante la necesidad de una rápida y sudorosa ejecución. En cambio, Draco se mantuvo inmóvil, agarrando sus caderas y acoplándose sobre ella en un ángulo que se aseguraba que sintiera cada centímetro de él extendiendo su apertura; sin dejar lugar a dudas de su propiedad en esos momentos.

El rubio levantó la boca de su pecho, besándola en los labios.

\- Obedéceme, mi esclava: no culmines hasta que no te diga que puedes hacerlo.

\- S-sí, Amo. – respondió Hermione, que ya estaba en ese borde y lista para caer – Lo… lo intentaré.

Permaneció inmóvil dentro de ella, sosteniéndola en ese perfecto momento, esperando con toda la paciencia de una serpiente algo más de su parte. Sin saber lo que había hecho mal, Hermione observó su mirada invernal y reconsideró su respuesta. En un momento de lucidez, se percató de que lo había desafiado sin querer. Afligida por su error, corrigió su respuesta.

\- Quería decir… sí, te obedeceré. Lo haré.

Una genuina sonrisa de Draco fue su recompensa.

Entonces empezó a moverse, y todos los pensamientos de Hermione se fueron volando.

Él mantuvo sus caderas hacia abajo, penetrándola a un rito constante y lento, estableciendo un patrón por el que rápidamente se dejó llevar relajadamente. Malfoy se tomó su tiempo, reconstruyendo su excitación, creando intimidad, convenciéndola de que era "seguro". Los ojos de ambos se encontraron y ella se preguntó en que estaría pensando, cómo complacerlo, si esta era la conexión que había estado anhelando toda su vida.

\- Quiero escucharte, mi mascota. – le ordenó en voz baja – Déjame oír tu placer.

Hermione se estremeció, gimió, cada exhalada era un siseo tembloroso de aire mientras él continuaba con su ritmo exasperantemente lento.

\- Oh… - susurró, cuando Draco sacó todo su miembro de su interior, acariciando apenas con su gruesa cabeza la apertura que había quedado libre. La castaña dejó escapar un ronroneo cuando él tranquilamente volvió a deslizarse dentro, separando sus húmedas paredes de carne y llenándola de nuevo – Amo… úsame, por favor.

Su voz fue un tentador y oscuro terciopelo deslizándose contra sus sentidos cuando le respondió.

\- Oh, planeo hacerlo, mi hermosa esclava. – se inclinó hacia adelante, para que pudiera hundirse un poco más en sus labios – mi preciosa y sensual perra, planeo hacerte todo eso esta noche… y que voluntariamente te entregues a mí.

\- Sí, sí, sí. – susurró ella, totalmente dada a su seducción.

Las respiraciones de ambos comenzaron a armonizarse y el cuerpo de Hermione respondió a su suave ritmo de una manera que no esperaba: lenguas de fuego lamían lentamente a lo largo de su columna vertebral, sus muslos y su sexo. Sus músculos estaban sueltos. No intentó luchar contra las cintas de seda que la mantenían en su sitio. Cuando unieron sus cuerpos, la sensación de la suave fricción entre ambos ardía, quemándolos lentamente.

Cuando todas sus preocupaciones se alejaron de su cabeza y todo su mundo se convirtió en el disfrute de lo que se estaba moviendo encima y dentro de ella, Draco finalmente encendió su pasión.

Con un desplazamiento de caderas, se puso de rodillas girando y girando su pelvis, embistiéndola con su falo con un férreo dominio. El tiempo para la ternura había terminado. Ahora que Hermione se había entregado a su experiencia, planeaba mostrarle por qué era un Dominante.

\- Tendrás que tomar todo lo que te dé. – le dijo, rodando sus caderas, introduciéndose imposiblemente más profundamente en ella – Cada centímetro, cada embestida, cada gota que salga, lo tomarás todo.

Una pequeña voz en la parte posterior de su cabeza le advertía que esto era incorrecto, sucio; mal, mal, _mal._ Ella no debería querer esto, no debería excitarse por que la llamara "esclava" o "mascota" o "perra", no debería permitirse rendirse, no debía ser tan vulnerable. ¡Alerta Permanente!

Malfoy dejó un extraño y tierno beso sobre uno de sus tobillos antes de empujar con fuerza nuevamente en su interior. Entonces, hizo lo mismo en su otro tobillo. En su siguiente embiste, Hermione se arqueó hacia arriba, hacia él, encontrándose a mitad de camino. Le ofreció su núcleo, dejando que lo tomara y a la mierda el contenido de su corazón. Ella quería esto, necesitaba esto… lo necesitaba a _él._ Nada más importaba que el satisfactorio Draco y tomar todo el placer de ese acto.

\- S-sí, Amo. – respondió Hermione, dejando de apretar sus manos en puños, rindiéndose – Este cuerpo es tuyo. Haz con él lo que quieras. Por favor.

El gruñido de aprobación de Draco fue ruidoso, fuerte. Las cintas de seda que amarraban sus tobillos se apretaron y rompieron mientras agarraba la parte posterior de sus muslos y empujaba sus piernas al aire. La sostuvo así, extendida de par en par mientras ferozmente bombeaba su interior, sin más bromas.

\- Bonitos modales, – la elogió mientras su carne golpeaba sin descanso la de ella mientras sus cuerpos se fusionaban con fiereza – pero haré que te olvides de ellos, _mon minou._ Te olvidarás de que existe otra cosa que no sea lo que te haré durante el tiempo que estemos aquí esta noche.

\- Oh, Dios, sí. – exclamó Hermione cuando él aceleró, follándosela sin piedad.

Durante las próximas horas, Draco hizo exactamente lo que había prometido, llevándola más alto que nunca, labrando su cuerpo y su alma hasta que las lágrimas de alegría gotearon por sus mejillas, al igual que la noche en el club BDSM.

La primera vez, él había negado su liberación, pero recibió la suya propia, rociando su simiente por fuera y por dentro de su vagina hasta escurrirse por su apertura para terminar su camino en la cama bajo ellos. Su tibia crema se sintió maravillosa sobre todo su cuerpo, especialmente cuando él recogió alguno de sus jugos frotándoselos por los pezones; la pegajosa textura fue un bálsamo para sus inflamadas puntas. Y sabía aún mejor de lo que se sentía, cuando recogió un poco más y le ordenó lamer y chupar sus dedos.

Después de un breve período de descanso donde Draco la tocó, lamió y succionó por todas partes de nuevo, manteniéndola estimulada y al borde, le dio la vuelta sobre su vientre, levantó su trasero y le abrió las piernas antes de lentamente insertarle unas pequeñas y bien lubricadas perlas en su ano. Hermione se aferraba a las cintas que ahora amarraban sus muñecas junto a la cabecera de la cama, intentando difícilmente permanecer inmóvil mientras él la penetraba con el instrumento de sólido vidrio. Sin embargo, los músculos de sus piernas temblaban a pesar de la concentración. A decir verdad, casi se desmayó de lo erótico de la situación en cuanto superó el estiramiento inicial y se ajustó a ello. Los continuos recordatorios de Draco de cuán prohibido era ese acto y de lo traviesa que era por estar disfrutándolo sólo sirvieron para aumentar su excitación aún más.

Cuando el instrumento estuvo dentro de ella, empujó dos dedos dentro de su vagina, comenzando un ritmo burlón que no fue suficiente para alcanzar la beatitud, simplemente lo suficiente para llevarla más cerca de ese borde. Inclinándose sobre su cuerpo, le susurró cosas provocativas en su oído; cómo iba a follarse su boca y llegar hasta su garganta, pero que primero tendría que sustituir el instrumento con su polla y tomar su parte trasera para su uso y disfrute. Compartió con ella la fantasía que había tenido sobre llevarla al club, dejarla completamente desnuda, amarrándola por las muñecas en la sala pública de los grilletes que colgaban del techo y follársela delante de todos.

\- Van a mirarte, van a quererte, pero nunca van a tenerte. – le prometió, quitando el aparato de su cuerpo, reemplazándolo con su miembro. Alineado a la perfección, él se condujo hacia su interior, hasta la empuñadura, ayudado por la lubricación anterior. Hermione gritó ante el divino ardor, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Draco la agarró del pelo, sosteniendo su cabeza ahí, poniendo la boca en su garganta – Nunca van a tenerte porque eres _mía_ , Granger. – gruñó con una vez sensualmente violenta y la mordió, hundiendo sus dientes sobre la suave carne donde latía su pulso.

En el momento en que Draco se hubo liberado por segunda vez, Hermione ya estaba delirando, sudando y temblando de pies a cabeza. El _casi-pero-no-del-todo_ dolor era tan intenso que por un breve segundo consideró utilizar la palabra de seguridad. Sin embargo, algo la detuvo diciéndole que no era correcto decirla tan fácilmente. No estaba sufriendo dolor, simplemente estaba desesperada por llegar al orgasmo. La palabra de seguridad estaba diseñada para emergencias, no para eso. Además, podría tomar más, si él necesitaba de ella. Esa era la responsabilidad de una sumisa, ¿no?

Retirándose de su cuerpo lentamente, Draco se sentó sobre sus talones, observando el maravilloso desastre que le había dejado en la espalda.

\- Jodidamente magnifico. – susurró el rubio con un toque de asombro en su voz, inclinándose hacia adelante para trazar los contornos de su trasero. Dos de sus dedos reptaron de regreso a sus profundidades, comenzando de nuevo un maldito ritmo lento – Lo quieres ahora, ¿no? – bromeó, inclinándose hacia adelante y mordiendo la carne de su culo - Quieres liberarte tan gravemente ahora que estarías a dispuesta a dar cualquier cosa, ¿verdad?

La respiración de Hermione se atrancó al saber que él decía la verdad, pero se mantuvo inamovible en sus manos y rodillas, con la cabeza inclinada, esperando que le diera la siguiente orden, aguantando su deseo bajo control.

\- Serviré primero tus necesidades, Amo. ¿Necesitas algo más de tu esclava?

Draco retiró la mano y por un momento se sintió despojada. En un instante, estuvo de vuelta debajo de ella, sin embargo, su boca estaba alineada con su intimidad y Hermione se percató de su intención. Alzando sus manos, pellizcó sus pezones, manteniéndolos sensibles.

\- Eres una mujer increíble, mi Granger. – la elogió – Me has satisfecho bien esta noche y mereces una recompensa. Baja las caderas y déjame degustar tu coño de nuevo.

El alivio y la emoción la inundaron, mientras Hermione recordaba bien de su noche en el club cuán talentoso podía ser con la lengua Draco. Era tan hábil y agudo con ello como lo era cuando estaba en la sala del tribunal con un caso. Ahora, volvía a emplear ese talento con ella una vez más y en cuestión de momentos, estaba escuchando sus gritos con un orgasmo. Él mantuvo la presión utilizando la violenta respuesta de su cuerpo, aferrándose a sus caderas para mantenerlos conectados mientras lamía los jugos que de allí fluían. La succión de su boca combinada con los expertos movimientos de su lengua la forzaron a un segundo y cegador clímax que la dejó con falta de aire y gritando su nombre con el poco aliento del que podía prescindir.

Cuando todo se terminó, Hermione se desplomó, sus muslos estaban tan adoloridos e inestables que era incapaz de soportar su peso por más tiempo. Draco la tumbó boca arriba antes de que pudiera caer, y ella se dejó tumbar lacia y saciada sobre el colchón. El rubio la dejó allí por un momento mientras se levantaba de la cama y, a la distancia, la castaña escuchó el sonido de un grifo y de agua calando una tela.

Sola, mirando hacia el techo, permitió que su mente se desviara sobre la bizarra secuencia de los hechos de esa noche. Había ido a la fiesta para encontrarse con Draco y disculparse, pero en su lugar había terminado siendo la falsa cita de Theo, que había sido, irónicamente, el catalizador para que ella y Draco se reunieran… y pelearan. Después, se había presentado Astoria y Hermione había estado segura que todo lo que Draco y ella se habían dicho después de ese desastre no traería nada bueno. Y no lo había hecho (Merlín, ¿realmente había vuelto a golpearlo?). Pero algo había cambiado en esos pocos momentos, y el hombre que había estado tan suficientemente frustrado como para querer arrancarle los pelos había dejado caer sus muros. Él se había sometido en primer lugar, permitiéndole que ella se sintiera lo suficientemente segura como para probarlo.

Lo que había hecho con ella esa noche la había cambiado para siempre, incluso más que la noche en el club. Esta noche, había tomado la consciente decisión de adoptar la sumisión en su vida sexual y ahora que la puerta había sido desbloqueada, sabía que nunca sería capaz de volver atrás. Nunca querría hacerlo. Eso era lo que ella necesitaba.

Parecía ser que también era lo que necesitaba Draco. Había estado absolutamente hermoso liberándose sobre su cuerpo, con la entusiasta expresión de un hombre que había encontrado el propósito de su vida. A diferencia de la noche del club, esta vez había sido realmente capaz de verle el rostro, la posición inicial del misionero les permitía una intimidad que la segunda posición no podía. El verlo liberarse y derramarse sobre ella esa primera vez, – hermosamente iluminado por la luz de un dorado fuego que por arte de magia había vuelto a la vida en cuanto había aparecido en el dormitorio – había sido una experiencia que sacudía su corazón y una que nunca iba a olvidar. ¡Le encantaría ver esa trascendente expresión en su cara todos los días durante el resto de sus vidas!

La cama se hundió con el peso de Draco cuando regresó a la habitación, y Hermione lo miró con ojos somnolientos y cansados, pero más felices de lo que podía recordar.

\- Estoy orgulloso de ti. – dijo, besándola y limpiando su piel con un trapo húmedo. Con la esponjosa tela alejó su sudor y cuidadosamente limpió entre sus piernas. Desató sus muñecas y la estrechó contra su pecho mientras los acurrucaba bajo las sabanas juntos – Lo has hecho muy bien, amor. Lo has tomado todo, como yo sabía que podías, y estabas preciosa al hacerlo. Ambos necesitamos esto. – la besó en la sien mientras yacía laxo contra ella – Sé que todavía tenemos mucho que discutir, pero en estos momentos… necesitas descansar. Hablaremos mañana.

\- Gracias. – murmuró Hermione, soltando un pequeño bostezo – Oh, Draco, muchas gracias.

Él la besó en los labios, suavemente, dulcemente.

\- Ha sido un placer, verdaderamente.

\- Para mí también. – admitió ella cerrando los ojos, relajándose con el calor del abrazo de su amante.


	25. Capítulo 23

**¡Holaaaaaaaaaa!**

 **Al fin estoy de vueltaa, siento haberos tenido esperando tanto... espero que no se vuelva a repetir, por lo pronto dentro de poco publicaré cap de Lady of the Lake, espero compensaros ;)**

 **Y advertiros que ya sólo quedan 10 capítulos para finalizar esta historiaaa, que nerviooos :3**

 **Disfrutad de la lectura ;)**

 ** _ **Disclaimer: Ni los personaje** s_ _que le pertenecen a la maravillosa_ _J.K Rowling_ _ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a waterflower20_ _(encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 _ **.- Una historia de waterflower20 -.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 23**

Un fuerte golpe en la puerta hizo que Hermione levantara la vista de la novela que estaba leyendo acurrucada bajo una manta en su sofá. Frunciendo el ceño mirando las páginas (¡estaba llegando a la mejor parte!), suspiró y cerró el libro, dejándolo sobre una mesita auxiliar y se levantó para recibir a su invitado.

Quienquiera que fuera estaba segura que era un impaciente, pensó mientras los golpes continuaban.

Su mano agarró el pomo de la puerta, pero antes de poder abrir una repentina sospecha la hizo detenerse. ¿Y si era Draco? El estómago de Hermione se revolvió y se mordió el labio, la ansiedad la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

Esa mañana, después del increíble festín de sexo, Hermione había despertado en la cama de Draco sola. El lado del rubio estaba frío al tacto, indicándole que se había marchado de su lado mucho antes de que hubiera abierto los ojos. En un primer momento, se preguntó si no habría bajado a conseguir algo de comer, o si estaba en el retrete. Cuando la luz que entraba por las ventanas evolucionó desde el gris de momentos antes del amanecer al rosado de un sol naciente hasta el amarillo brillante dándole la entrada oficial al día, finalmente se dio cuenta de que no iba a volver a la cama.

Por supuesto, la parte insegura de su cerebro inmediatamente intervino diciéndole que había salido huyendo. Sin embargo, anuló ese pensamiento sin querer creer en ello.

Entonces, se apoyó en uno de sus codos y miró a su alrededor… encontrando una cajita blanca y alargada en la mesita de noche. Mientras la examinaba, encontró una inscripción impresa en el simple lazo verde que tenía atado a su alrededor: "Para mi encantadora chica". _Genérico,_ pensó Hermione, pero seguramente Draco lo había escrito para ella, ¿verdad? Cuando agarró la caja, su curiosidad había estallado; al igual que una sensación de inquietud dentro de la boca de su estómago. Rezó para que no fuera lo que sospechaba.

En lugar de sentirse halagada por un regalo tan fastuoso y hermoso, el corazón de Hermione se hundió hasta el suelo. Era exactamente lo que había sospechado: el pago por los servicios prestados. Había leído en los periódicos las historias sobre los generosos obsequios de joyería que Draco les daba a sus amantes a lo largo de los años. "Prueba de posesión" era la terrible mofa de la señora Smith en su Columna Rosa. Incluso Astoria llevaba un juego de nuevos pendientes de esmeraldas y perlas al día siguiente de que Hermione la hubiera pillado follándose a Draco en su oficina.

Al tocar el collar, una horrible sensación se apoderó de Hermione al haber sucumbido a los encantos de Draco al igual que las demás mujeres en su vida habían hecho, y el collar era la compensación por una noche bien aprovechada.

La advertencia de Astoria volvió a ella como un flash: _"El historial de Draco habla por sí mismo. Una vez que te haya tenido… también te darás cuenta de eso."_

Desnuda bajo las sabanas que desprendían un fuerte olor a sexo y sudor de la noche anterior, todas sus ansiedades dejaron atrás sus intentos fallidos de relaciones en el pasado y todo lo que sabía del mujeriego de Draco por todos los trapos sucios que había escuchado la devoraban a pequeños mordiscos. Cuando la presión se hizo demasiado pesada y las voces en su cabeza habían logrado un trabajo sensacional al difundir su veneno a través de sus nervios, salió corriendo de la cama, recogió sus ropas, y con las manos temblorosas y los ojos llenos de lágrimas, se vistió de nuevo con la intención de salir de ese infierno tan pronto como fuera posible.

Al llegar a su casa unos minutos más tarde, se metió en su cama, pero fue incapaz de conciliar el sueño, ya que los recuerdos de la noche anterior la atormentaban. A pesar de las pruebas que su cuerpo había sufrido y lo que ella y Draco habían hecho juntos había sido algo más bien suave para los estándares habituales del BDSM a su entender; se estaba excitando de nuevo sólo al revivir esos momentos en su cabeza. La masturbación la ayudó, pero una sensación de malestar la siguió pisándole los talones y terminó por ceder a las lágrimas que la habían amenazado desde que encontró ese maldito collar. Dejó que el llanto fluyera de su sistema y se tomó una ducha de agua fría que finalmente le brindó algo de paz.

Pasaría el resto de la tarde del domingo limpiando su apartamento a fondo; todo ello sin magia. El esfuerzo la dejó exhausta, sucia y sudorosa (reclamando otra ducha), pero al menos la había ayudado a despejar la mente y a dejar de obsesionarse por la situación con Draco… y el hecho de que no hubiera intentando ponerse en contacto con ella en todo el día.

Después de un modesta ensalada junto con algunos restos de pollo frío (ya había comido demasiados hors d'oeuvres grasientos la noche anterior en la fiesta), se dispuso a leer "La Otra Reina" de Philippa Gregory, una de sus nuevas autoras favoritas. Había estado posponiendo el nuevo lanzamiento desde septiembre, y finalmente se dio la oportunidad a si misma de empezar con ello.

Sin embargo, ahora, el golpeteo en la puerta de su casa continuaba, Hermione entendió que era el momento de dar la cara. Si Draco había venido a enfrentarse a ella por largarse (dejando a un lado lo del collar) le dejaría claro en qué lugar estaba ella; no era una puta que pudiera comprar hasta que se cansara. ¡Se negaba a dejar que ningún hombre la tratara como tal!

Tomando una respiración profunda, se preparó y compuso una falsa sonrisa en su rostro cuando abrió la puerta. La respiración que había aguantado explotó en un suspiro aliviado después de darse cuenta que el visitante misterioso no era en absoluto quien había esperado.

\- Oh, gracias a Dios que eres tú. – exclamó Hermione, apretando la mano de Ginny y tirando de ella a través de la puerta – Necesito hablar con alguien. Me vienes muy bien.

Ginny sonrió con anticipación brillando en sus ojos miel.

\- ¡Oh, oh! ¿Qué has hecho está vez, Hermione Jean Granger?

* * *

\- Por Merlín, - Ginny la miró con los ojos abiertos como platos – ¿Tú… realmente te has follado a Draco Malfoy?

Hermione gimió, apretando las rodillas contra su pecho mientras se sentaba en su asiento favorito junto a la chimenea.

\- Él me ha follado a mí, en realidad. – murmuró, retorciéndose en la silla – Muy a fondo, he de decir.

Su mejor amiga abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces… antes de estallar en carcajadas.

Hermione levantó la cabeza.

\- ¿Te estás _riendo de mí_? – cuestionó.

La profunda risa se derramó de los labios de Ginny, doblándose sobre el sofá, mientras lágrimas de la risa corrían por sus suaves mejillas cayendo sobre un cojín, como si toda la situación fuera hilarante.

\- ¡Basta! ¡No tiene gracia! – gritó Hermione, componiendo un mohín.

\- Oh, pero sí la tiene, - Ginny no estaba de acuerdo – has estado deseando a ese hombre desde hace mucho tiempo; mucho antes de ese día que lo pillaste con Astoria. No estabas más que negándolo. Casi había renunciado a que hicieras algo por esa atracción. ¡Y ahora esto! Por la falda de Circe, Mione, tú sí que sabes cómo superar las expectativas.

El doble sentido estaba implícito, claramente. Hermione, ruborizada, se inclinó hacia adelante y golpeó a su amiga en la cara con un cojín. Ginny se limitó a reír con más fuerza.

\- ¡Vamos, escúpelo! – exigió la pelirroja, moviendo las cejas sugerentemente - ¡Quiero detalles!

\- ¡No! – Hermione, apuntó con un dedo acusador a su eufórica amiga - ¡No hablaremos de ello; nunca!

\- No puedes hablar en serio. – resopló Ginny – Por supuesto que vamos a hablar de ello.

\- No, no lo haremos.

Ninguna de las dos dijo nada durante unos segundos y el silencio se prolongó.

Ginny, por supuesto, no era de las que dejaban pasar las cosas así como así.

\- ¿Es bueno?

Hermione gimoteó.

\- ¡Ginny!

\- ¿Qué? – su mejor amiga frunció el ceño - ¡Existen todo tipo de rumores sobre su destreza! No puedes culpar a una chica por tener curiosidad.

Hermione arqueó una ceja y aspiró.

\- Yo no beso y después lo cuento. – le contestó altivamente.

Ginny le sonrió.

\- Me parece recordar una conversación similar que tuvimos hace unas pocas semanas. ¿Recuerdas cómo fue?

La castaña lo hizo y su rubor se profundizó.

\- Te odio. – se quejó, abrazando un cojín contra su pecho.

La pelirroja rió.

\- No, no lo haces. Me adoras y por eso me lo acabaras contando todo. – sin embargo, viendo que Hermione no respondía, Ginny captó el serio ambiente en el aire y perdió toda diversión - ¿Algo ha salido mal? – preguntó, repentinamente preocupada. Se inclinó hacia adelante en su asiento y puso la mano sobre la rodilla de Hermione en un gesto de apoyo - ¿Ha sido un imbécil después?

Hermione se mordió el labio, tomó una respiración profunda y luego empezó a hablar de manera apurada, intentando soltarlo todo sin revelar demasiado.

\- No estoy segura de qué pensar de él, Gin, la verdad. Se había marchado cuando me desperté y su lado de la cama estaba frio, lo que significa que se había marchado hacia bastante rato. Me pregunto si alguna vez se quedaría conmigo después de… Dios, ¿y si no lo hace? ¿Y si se marchó nada más terminar a tomar una ducha para limpiar lo que había hecho? ¡Podría haberlo hecho y yo nunca me habría enterado porque estaba inconsciente en su cama, pensando que estaba a mi lado todo el tiempo!

\- Hermione… - su amiga intentó interrumpirla, pero Hermione continuó su perorata, sabiendo que si no se desprendía de eso ahora, nunca lo haría. A veces, su ansiedad funcionaba así.

\- Y entonces, encontré una caja de regalo junto a la cama. – continuó divagando – No tenía escrito mi nombre, pero _creo_ que era para mí. El lazo decía "mi adorada chica"; que es como me llama a veces, pero es tan genérico como decir "mi chica" o "baby", ¿no te parece? ¡Ah, y dentro había un hermoso collar! Hacia juego con el vestido que llevaba en el baile. Tan pronto como lo toqué me sentí fría y desagradable; como si me estuviera comprando. ¿Ha sido impresión mía, o simplemente estaba siendo amable? Es decir, todas las menciones en los periódicos sugieren que le regalaba joyas a sus amantes y sentí que era eso lo que quería decirme: que era lo suficientemente buena para follar, pero como cualquier puta bien pagada, eso era todo lo que siempre sería. Y estoy confusa, porque creí… creí que habíamos conectado anoche.

\- Hermione… - Ginny sonaba un poco frustrada, pero Hermione simplemente _tenía_ que terminar. Sentía una extraña presión bajo su pecho que tenía que liberar.

\- Por lo tanto, al no presentarse a las nueve en punto para hablar conmigo sobre nada de eso, yo… me di cuenta que estaba haciéndome saber que nuestro momento se había acabado y que mis servicios ya no eran necesarios. – declaró con amargura – Nunca me había sentido tan humillada, Gin, así que… tomé la Red Flu hacia casa enseguida. Sin detenerme, ni cobrar ningún tipo de estúpido dinero. – llevó una mano a su arrugada frente, intentando aliviar el pequeño dolor de cabeza que había comenzado a extenderse – La verdad es que no podía soportar que me dijera que no significaba nada más para él que lo que la sucia perra de Astoria Greengrass; es un misterio como una parte de mí piensa que no debería tener sentimientos tan profundos por él de cualquier modo. De hecho, hay una voz gritando que en mi cabeza diciendo que es un suicidio tener cualquier tipo de sentimiento por ese hombre, porque… ¡observa su trayectoria! Es decir, es _Draco Malfoy,_ "Numero Uno de los Solteros de Oro" de Gran Bretaña. ¡Ha tenido tantas mujeres, que si las alineáramos desde aquí, serías capaz de caminar sobre sus cabezas por todo el continente! También es el mismo idiota que se burló de mis dientes cuando teníamos trece años diciéndome: "lo siento, no sé hablar castor, Granger." Es decir, en retrospectiva, ahora tiene gracia, especialmente teniendo en cuenta el doble significado al término "castor", pero cuando tenía trece años, no tenía tanta. Escribí a mi casa, pidiéndoles a mis padres que me pusieran aparatos dental debido a ese comentario. Y ahora… bueno, técnicamente soy su superior en el trabajo. Nunca respetará mi autoridad, sobre todo porque sabe cómo me veo desnuda y teniendo un orgasmo. He arruinado el profesionalismo de nuestra relación. – en ese momento se sentía a punto de llorar, después de haberse sumergido a sí misma en un frenesí de duda y miedo. Y, ¿quieres saber la peor parte de todo esto?

\- ¿Existe alguna? – preguntó Ginny con sequedad.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Existe! – insistió Hermione, apretando el puño sobre el reposabrazos de su asiento con una fuerte presión – Cada vez que vea mi escritorio de trabajo, recordaré que me dijo que tenía esa fantasía en particular, conmigo inclinada sobre ella, ¡y no creo ser capaz de volver a trabajar allí! Es más, voy tener que salir de esa oficina para escapar de esa mesa, ¡porque ahora sé que quiero malditamente lo mismo que él! – volvió a respirar profundamente, dejando escapar el aire rápidamente, posando las manos sobre sus ojos, intentando no gritar – Dios, ¿qué voy a hacer, Gin? Se ha colado en mi interior, pero no sé si puedo confiar en que quiera algo más de mí que simplemente sexo, o incluso si ya no está ni interesado ahora que me ha tenido.

Ginny se quedó en silencio durante un momento más, absorbiendo todo lo que le había dicho. Cuando finalmente respondió, no fue lo que Hermione había esperado que su amiga dijera.

\- Lo siento, pero ésta vez todo es culpa tuya, Mione.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Hermione, dejando caer las manos y mirando a su amiga con sorpresa. ¿Qué había hecho _ella_ mal? Era Draco el que se había marchado de la habitación sin volver a hacer acto de aparición. Era él quien le había dejado un regalo que podía o no podía haber sido un soborno (e independientemente de su intención, había dejado que se sintiera tremendamente utilizada). Era él quien no se había puesto en contacto con ella en todo el día para intentar explicar nada de todo eso.

Su amiga se encogió de hombros.

\- Has roto la regla número uno de cualquier Gryffindor: tomar la situación por los cuernos y exigir una entrega voluntaria de respuestas o la rendición; preferiblemente ambas.

\- Eso… no es muy sutil. – señaló Hermione.

Ginny hizo un gesto de indiferencia.

\- Creo que trabajar en el Ministerio durante este tiempo te ha hecho olvidar quien realmente eres en el fondo. La sutileza es para los Slytherins, querida. Si hubiera sido yo, habría cazado a ese hombre como una leona, rugiéndole en la cara hasta que me dijera la verdad. Maldita sea, por lo que sabes, podría haber estado haciéndote el desayuno o algo así. ¿Se te había ocurrido eso?

Ahora sintiéndose culpable, Hermione se sintió aun peor cuando reflexionó las palabras de su amiga.

\- Él tiene personal a su servicio. ¿Por qué iba a cocinar? Dudo que ni siquiera sepa cómo hacerlo. Aun así, me esperé al menos dos o tres horas. ¡Simplemente nunca volvió!

\- Tal vez hiciera un viaje relámpago a París para recoger algunos dulces especiales para ti y se quedó atrapado en una línea de Traslador internacional de regreso a casa. O podría haber salido montado en su escoba para tomar el aire fresco, como hace Harry cada mañana como parte de su rutina diaria. – empezó Ginny marcando las opciones con los dedos de su mano – Podría haber estado haciendo un encargo para su madre, o recogiendo a los desechos de los asistente errantes de la fiesta que hubieran decidido hacer uso de las millones de habitaciones de su casa, o entrenando un poco la natación en esa piscina cubierta gigante suya que he leído que tiene en _Corazón de Bruja._ – lanzó sus manos al aire – Merlín, Hermione, ¡podría haber estado haciendo una docena de cosas diferentes! ¿Acaso pensaste siquiera en ir buscarlo antes de escabullirte?

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, un pozo oscuro de desesperación se abrió en su vientre. ¿Y si Ginny estaba en lo cierto y él sólo había estado ocupado haciendo otra cosa, dejándole un merecido descanso? ¿Y si había vuelto encontrándose con que había desaparecido… considerándolo como una huida?

\- He metido la pata, creo.

\- Bueno, no hay que llorar sobre leche derramada. Simplemente llámalo por Red Flu. O, ¿prefieres pedirle a Pig que le envíe una carta?

\- ¿Pensé que Pigwidgeon murió el año pasado? – Hermione creía recordar que Ron le había comentado algo al respecto.

Ginny asintió.

\- Sí, Pig II es su hijo. Un pequeño polluelo bribón. Mamá está demasiado entusiasmada con él; lo tiene consentido. Justo tiene la edad suficiente como para llevar cartas.

Lamentaba escuchar lo de la muerte de Pig, al igual que sabía que iba a gustarle el pequeño. Le había sido fiel a Ron desde la mitad de sus años escolares y se había quedado con los Weasley durante la guerra, a pesar de todo. Sin embargo, en este caso, una entrega vía lechuza podría ser poco práctica. El tiempo era lo esencial.

\- Creo que llamaré a Draco por Red Flu. – decidió Hermione – Será más rápido y con menos posibilidades de malentendidos.

Suspiró, pasándose una mano por el pelo y enganchándosela en una maraña. ¡Como había complicado las cosas!

\- ¡Anímate, por todos los cielos! – le dijo su mejor amiga, sin entender realmente la gravedad de la situación – Así que, has estado una sola vez con Malfoy. Vaya cosa. ¡Muchas mujeres lo han estado! No tienes que trabajar tan estrechamente con él en este nuevo trabajo, por lo que no vas a tener que verlo demasiado a menudo. Simplemente evítalo durante unas semanas y después verás cómo esto se olvidará. Pasará a la siguiente bruja de su lista y quedarás libre de él.

 _De alguna manera, esta charla no está ayudando,_ pensó Hermione con ironía.

\- Necesitas aligerarte un poco, Mione. – abogó Ginny dándole una palmada en la rodilla a la castaña – No tomes cada experiencia sexual como un compromiso emocional más profundo. A veces, el sexo es sólo sexo. Disfrútalo por lo que fue, revive los recuerdos cuando sientas la necesidad, pero no vuelvas a hacerlo. ¡No es como si estuvieras _enamorada_ de él!

Pero ese era el problema: creía que era muy probable que estuviera cayendo en esa dirección específica.

Sin embargo, no era algo que pudiera decirle a Ginny. Francamente, Hermione estaba demasiado avergonzada como para hablar de la profundidad de sus sentimientos por Malfoy y mucho menos admitir sus inclinaciones sexuales a Ginny. Intentar explicar su deseo de ser sometida en el dormitorio no por cualquier hombre, sino específicamente por Draco (especialmente teniendo en cuenta la historia en común de ambos), sólo podría sorprender a su amiga en un ataque de convulsiones. Sin duda había dejado de dar vueltas en la cabeza de Hermione sólo de pensarlo.

Así que, en su lugar, simplemente asintió con la cabeza un poco malhumorada por la manifestación de Ginny, y empezó a considerar silenciosamente en su cabeza lo que le diría a Draco cuando acudiera su llamada por Red Flu una vez su amiga se marchara.

Sin embargo, Gin, no era del todo una mala observadora. Reconoció los gestos evasivos de Hermione por lo que eran. Sus ojos castaños, tan similares a los de su madre, se abrieron cuando comenzó a comprender que sus suposiciones sobre el interés que Hermione tenía por Draco era más profundo de lo que había asumido, y entonces, su expresión se suavizó.

\- Por supuesto, creo que debería señalar algo, como tu mejor amiga. – dijo con indiferencia la pelirroja.

Hermione le dedicó una mirada inquisitiva.

\- Olvidas que estuve en Twilfitt & Tatting's. La tensión entre vosotros era eléctrica. Luego están las miradas que te dedicó en el Divine Cuisine… y después de marcharse esa noche, volvió a entrar para venir a por mí en tu defensa. Un hombre no hace eso a menos que haya algo más profundo en sus sentimientos hacia una mujer.

¿Malfoy le había ladrado a Ginny… por ella? ¿A pesar de decirle, a regañadientes, que no lo hiciera?

\- Y Harry me dijo hace años que Malfoy te había citado como una de sus principales razones para unirse al D.L.M.

Hermione parpadeó como una lechuza.

\- ¿Lo hizo? - ¡eso era una nueva noticia!

Ginny asintió.

\- Tu defensa hacia él en su juicio en la posguerra le hizo, al parecer, darse cuenta de lo inepto del procesamiento, ya que afirmó que tu testimonio estaba tan lleno de mierda, que no debería haber sido aprobado. Sólo fue gracias a tu fama, reivindicó.

 _¡¿Qué?!_

\- ¿Esa fue mi gran influencia en la elección de su carrera, - preguntó incrédula – que mi testimonio apestaba? – no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

\- Sí, al parecer, Malfoy sintió que el Ministerio necesitaba mejores fiscales que el de su juicio en un futuro si tenían la intención de atrapar a tantos Mortífagos y simpatizantes de Voldemort como fuera posible a lo largo de los años. Y, si recuerdas, estaba realmente ansioso por ver a esos bastardos en prisión y después de todo fue dicho y hecho. Así que, ya ves, – dijo Ginny, sonriendo con orgullo a su amiga – involuntariamente convertiste a un chico malo en un excelente fiscal del Ministerio. ¡Hurra por ti!

De alguna manera, eso no inspiró a Hermione a saltar de alegría.

 _"_ _Lo has influenciado en la mayor parte de su vida de maneras que no puedes imaginar, Hermione… Realmente nunca lo habías visto, ¿verdad?"_

No, se suponía que no. No fue hasta ayer por la noche, por primera vez cundo Theo se lo había mostrado, entonces ella vio y sintió los sentimientos de Draco hacia ella en común acuerdo.

Pero él no había admitido nada en voz alta. Había hecho una alusión a una relación a largo plazo, no casual, pero no había saltado y le había dicho, "¿quieres intentarlo, Granger?" y entonces se había marchado dejándole una joya, como había hecho con todas las otras mujeres con las que había estado. Eso se había sentido como un golpe en la cara, haciéndole dudar de todo lo que él había dicho y hecho… y eso era lo que le había hecho salir huyendo con el rabo entre las piernas.

Sin embargo, tal había sacado demasiadas conclusiones. Tal vez había una razón perfectamente racional para intentar sobornarla con oro y piedras preciosas.

\- Si tuviera que basar mi hipótesis en esas ocasiones, – siguió Ginny cuidadosamente, con ojos apacibles – y teniendo en cuenta todo lo que me has dicho y todo lo que sé de él durante la última década, diría que…

Se detuvo, dedicándole una dramática sonrisa a Hermione.

La castaña rodó los ojos ante las payasadas de su amiga y voluntariamente cayó en la trampa de Ginny.

\- ¿Dirías qué?

\- Déjame explicártelo, - dijo Ginny – ningún hombre en el planeta consideraría seguir a alguien hasta las mannos codiciosas del Ministerio y todas sus asfixiantes políticas simplemente por llamar la atención de esa persona a menos que estuviera enamorado.

\- Ron me siguió hasta el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. – señaló Hermione.

\- Técnicamente os siguió a ambos, a ti _y a_ Harry.

Hubo un momento de silencio mientras Hermione digería la implicación de su amiga.

\- ¡No puedes hablar en serio! – explotó, totalmente conmocionada - ¡Ron es tan recto como una flecha!

Su mejor amiga resopló.

\- Es tan fácil como mover las ramas de un sauce por el viento; lo que realmente tiene su gracia, ya que es la madera con la que está hecha su varita.

\- Eso es… no, en absoluto… no me lo puedo creer… - balbuceó Hermione - ¡Lo habría sabido!

Ginny se limitó a levantar una de sus rojas cejas y sonrió.

\- Te sorprenderías lo que la gente esconde cuando se trata de su vida sexual.

 _No, realmente, no me sorprende,_ pensó Hermione, porque eso era exactamente lo que ella estaba haciendo.

las dos se enfrentaron a un largo debate sobre la posibilidad de que Ron fuera verdaderamente bisexual, frente a un simple hetero-curioso, o frente a la posibilidad real de que fuera un gay encerrado en la completa negación. Como resultado, el resto de sus pensamientos se fueron por la cuneta y la conversación se prolongó entrada la noche hasta que el reloj dio las once y Ginny bostezó para señalar que necesitaban terminar con la visita. Ambas tenían trabajo por la mañana, después de todo.

No fue hasta que Hermione estuviera metida en la cama y casi dormida que recordó que no había llamado a Draco por Red Flu para hablar sobre su marcha de esa misma mañana. Por supuesto, él tampoco había hecho ningún esfuerzo por ponerse en contacto con ella, había notado.

* * *

 _\- ¿Por qué lloras, mi leona? – susurró su ladrón, acariciando su mejilla. Se tumbó junto a ella, sobre ella, acariciando su rostro con el toque de un amante - ¿Qué te ha hecho daño esta vez?_

 _Hermione sorbió por la nariz, sintiendo el curso de las lágrimas contra sus calientes mejillas._

 _\- Yo… he hecho algo que no estoy segura que debiera haber hecho. – admitió._

 _Ginny tenía razón; había salido huyendo cuando debería haberse quedado y enfrentado a Draco. ¡Que tonta había sido! ¡Podría haber arruinado todo lo que había entre ellos!_

 _"_ _La Serpiente" se quedó muy quieto. Incluso su respiración pareció detenerse._

 _\- ¿Te… arrepientes? – preguntó. Hubo un extraño temblor de dolor en su voz._

 _\- Sí, - susurró Hermione con voz temblorosa – cometí un error._

 _¡Y uno grande! Debería haber esperado que Draco volviera para que pudieran haber hablado de lo sucedido, de dónde había estado, y de qué había querido decir con el collar. Se había comportado como una cría al salir huyendo como lo había hecho._

 _Su ladrón permaneció en silencio durante mucho rato, y sólo los sonidos de su respiración irregular quebraban la tranquila noche._

 _Cuando por fin se apartó, poniéndose a un lado de la cama, Hermione observó que se mantuvo de espaldas a ella. Sus puños estaban apretados a sus costados y, extrañamente, parecían vibrar con una inesperada ira._

 _\- Que así sea. – murmuró, y salió por la puerta de su habitación sin mirar atrás._

* * *

Tres días más habían pasado y Draco no había intentado ponerse en contacto con ella.

Ya era miércoles y Hermione estaba a punto de empezar a darse cabezazos contra la pared por pura frustración. No podía decidir si Draco era "La Serpiente" o no. Había momentos en los que estaba absolutamente segura de que lo era, como después de ese extraño sueño de la noche del domingo (que ahora estaba completamente segura que había sido algún tipo de hechizo del sueño modificado que le había lanzado cuando había conciliado el sueño, ya que esa era la única explicación que le permitiría meterse en la cama con ella, hablarle y tocarle, a la vez que mantenía su mente atrapada en algún lugar entre la vigilia y el sueño, en esa zona gris donde uno nunca estaba seguro de estar soñando o no, incapaz de levantarse hasta que eliminara el encantamiento). ¿Por qué su ladrón se pondría tan furioso a menos que fuera Draco y hubiera malinterpretado sus palabras? Si no, su cólera carecía de sentido.

Pero entonces, las noticias de hoy de Anthony habían echado totalmente por tierra sus sospechas una vez más: que habían encontrado un nuevo y muy probable sospechoso de "La Serpiente" – un tío llamado Harper, había acudido a uno de los contactos callejeros de Tony para intentar pedir media docena de figuritas de serpiente en miniatura personalizadas. Harper, aparentemente reunía todas las condiciones del perfil que habían establecido para el delincuente: era un ambicioso y escurridizo sangre pura que había escapado del encarcelamiento posguerra como ladrón en tecnicismo legal y, al parecer, tendía a vestir completamente de negro. Además, había sido visto esa misma mañana por uno de los contactos de Tony actuando furtiva y nerviosamente abandonando el Callejón Knockturn, con un paquete marrón envuelto bajo el brazo. Tony había considerado al hombre sospechoso y le había puesto en constante seguimiento.

¿Era este mismo "Harper" el chico que iba a la clase de Ginny en Hogwarts? Hermione recordaba que Harper había sido seleccionado en Slytherin y recordaba cómo solía seguir a Draco cuál perrito en el campo de Quidditch, siendo el buscador de reserva para su equipo en aquel entonces y cómo apenas Malfoy le había dedicado ni la hora. ¿Es posible que Harper estuviera implicado en algún extraño culto al héroe de Draco y ahora estuviera cometiendo delitos para llamar su atención? Todo el mundo sabía que Draco era el fiscal principal del Departamento de Ley Mágica y que un caso como el de "La Serpiente" caería en su regazo con el tiempo. Tampoco era un secreto que había cambiado la sintonía con respecto a las cuestiones de la pureza de la sangre después de la guerra, abogando por el fin de los prejuicios basados en el linaje mágico. Tal vez Harper estaba obsesionado con Draco (al igual que el resto del maldito mundo, al parecer) y todo este juego del ladrón sólo era una manera de conseguir la atención de su antiguo capitán de Quidditch de una vez por todas. De una manera retorcida, robar a los sangre puras y devolver los artículos a sus legítimos propietarios nacidos de muggles podría ser la manera de que Harper lograra finalmente el reconocimiento y la aprobación de Draco.

Podría ser cierto. Motivos más extraños se habían conocido que inspiraran a estas personas inestables.

Pero si ese fuera el caso, ¿por qué Harper la tenía a _ella_ como objetivo? Podía saber que ella y Draco había estado rondándose desde hacía meses, y ¿pensó que debía de involucrarse en medio de eso? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál era la razón?

Su cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas con las posibilidades, todas ellas tenían una inclinación nefasta para ambos, hasta que las dudas se triplicaron en todos los frentes.

El hecho de que Draco no se hubiera molestado en ir a verla desde aquella noche de placer mutuo sólo estaba empeorando la situación. Su mente no podía evitar el hecho de pensar que había sido descartada por él, y ahora no estaba segura de poder confiar en algo que él jamás había dicho ni hecho.

La falta de conclusión, la estaba volviendo loca. Había hecho lo que le había sugerido Ginny, tomar la situación por los cuernos a partir del lunes por la mañana, pero sus intentos hasta el momento habían sido en vano. Lo llamó por Red Flu, simplemente para no obtener respuesta del otro lado. Le envió una lechuza, pero regresó con las patas vacías, sin respuesta. Se había presentado dos veces en su oficina y, en ambas ocasiones, él había estado fuera. Le había dejado varias notas a su engreída ayudante, pidiéndole que se pusiera en contacto con ella en vano. Lo había buscado en la cafetería, en los ascensores, en el vestíbulo principal, en los pasillos, pero su mata de pelo rubio platino no se encontraba en ninguna parte. Sabía que estaba en el trabajo, porque ayer Harry mencionó haberlo visto, pero no se había presentado en su oficina. Puesto que ella ya no estaba involucrada en la investigación de Anthony y se había trasladado de despacho, ni siquiera podía usar la excusa de discutir sobre el caso para forzar un enfrentamiento. No tenía ninguna razón válida para ir a verla, ya que no había casos programados esta semana para el Wizengamot.

Era una situación estancada. Al parecer, él estaba beneficiándose de su falta de implicación en el caso para mantenerse alejado de su camino, pero cuál era la razón, no estaba segura. ¿Sería la ira de su huida del domingo por la mañana; un picajoso orgullo que necesitaba apaciguar, o le propinaría una patada, después de haber obtenido su ración? No lo sabía y el no saber la estaba enajenando.

Gruñendo, se recordó lo que le había señalado Ginny: era una Gryffindor y si había perjudicad a alguien, era su responsabilidad al menos pedir disculpas por ello, incluso si su corazón peligraba por el hecho.

Y no había mejor momento que el presente para volver a intentarlo de nuevo.

Con decisión, se alisó su falda favorita, se desabrochó el primer botón de la blusa (por si acaso debía actuar con un toque Slytherin después de todo) y salió de su oficina, dirección la de Draco. Sin embargo, con la cabeza bien erguida, Hermione sintió como si estuviera dirigiéndose a su ejecución. Tenía un gran nudo en su garganta y el corazón le latía desenfrenado bajo su caja torácica.

La placa de oro con su nombre **– Draco Malfoy, Fiscal Principal –** relucía en la parte superior de la puerta exterior de su oficina. La abrió, notando inmediatamente que la puerta del despacho estaba cerrada y que su ayudante volvía a estar ausente en su asiento…

… y se escuchaban esos chirriantes y familiares sonidos de madera rozando entre sí desde el despacho de Draco, seguido de un grito de placer femenino que fue amortiguado.

 _Oh, Dios, no._

Se quedó allí durante medio minuto, rezando para haber oído mal, pero cuando Zeller gritó: _"¡Sí, justo ahí!",_ Hermione sintió que la habitación empezaba a dar vueltas. Ardientes lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

Al igual que con lo del collar, la situación era la que había temido que fuera. Draco había conseguido lo que quería de ella, había intentado comprarla cuando hubo terminado y ahora había movido ficha. No era nada para él y todo lo que le había dicho…

El gemido se hizo más fuerte, al igual que el chasquido de labios de unos besos calientes.

¡Malditos fueran todos los Slytherins y sus melosas y mentirosas lenguas!

Hermione giró sobre sus talones y salió corriendo, manteniendo la cabeza gacha y mordiéndose la lengua para no llorar en público. Afortunadamente, no había nadie más en el pasillo justo en ese momento, por lo que pudo volver de regreso a su oficina sin ningún espectáculo.

Sin embargo, una vez allí dentro, se desplomó. Sus rodillas temblaban, viniéndose abajo cuando finalmente alcanzó una de las sillas de invitados junto a su escritorio. Alzando las piernas, se sentó en la silla, acurrucada en una bola, dejando caer su cabeza en la cuna de sus brazos, cediendo finalmente a la desesperación.

Destrozada, así era como se sentía. Por dentro y por fuera, se había roto como un cristal.

* * *

El hombre de pelo oscuro se quedó quieto, sin ser visto bajo el umbral de la puerta, observando a Hermione precipitándose de vuelta a su oficina.

Aquello definitivamente habían sido lágrimas en los ojos de la bruja.

\- Tal vez deberías reconsiderar la decisión de mantenerte alejado de Hermione. Ella estaba justo en tu puerta, buscándote. – dijo por encima de su hombro al rubio malhumorado en el vestíbulo de su oficina, consumiendo un tercer vaso de Whisky de Fuego a pesar de tan temprana hora del día – Claramente, tenía algo importante que decirte; como tal vez esa disculpa que has estado esperando que te dé personalmente.

La copa de Draco se detuvo a medio camino de su boca y levantó la mirada con sorpresa.

\- Sin embargo, creo que se ha hecho una idea equivocada sobre ti y tu ninfómana secretaria. Parecía estar intentando valientemente no llorar mientras se precipitaba de vuelta a su oficina.

El vidrio cayó al suelo y comenzaron las maldiciones.

\- Esto es todo culpa tuya. – le dijo a su rubio amigo, levantado las manos al aire – Eres tu el que tiene la reputación de un mujeriego y la terquedad de un kilómetro de ancho. – lanzó la mirada hacia atrás, por el pasillo que iba en dirección al despacho de Hermione – Desafortunadamente, tu pequeña disculpa y posterior reconciliación tendrán que esperar… y ya sabes por qué.

\- Joder. – Draco sintió dolor al apretar los dientes - ¡Jodido mal momento otra vez!

\- Sí, - estaba de acuerdo el hombre de pelo oscuro, apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, sintiéndose un poco melancólico – ese el problema de todos por aquí, al parecer.

* * *

Hermione casi no podía recordar el resto de ese día, sólo que los sonidos procedentes del pasillo exterior se incrementaban a según qué horas y que luego disminuyeron a medida que las horas pasaban y se acercaba la hora de marcharse. Ella no se había movido de su silla, extrañamente insensible, sus lágrimas agotadas en su totalidad.

Y entonces Harry apareció de repente, y su gentil mano la ayudó a ponerse en pie y a guiarla hacia la Red Flu. En su apartamento, le preparó una taza de té caliente, intentó hacerla comer algo de sobras de mcarrones con queso que había encontrado en su nevera y se quedó con ella hasta que sintió que ya era más ella misma.

Dos horas más tarde mientras Hermione lo acompañaba a la puerta y le daba las gracias por su amabilidad, él la dejó con una triste expresión, pero deseándole que tuviera dulces sueños.

* * *

 _Unos suaves dedos se arrastraron entre sus cabellos, cuidadosamente evitando enredarse entre sus nudos. Hermione gimoteó, por el agradable sentimiento que le provocó ese toque._

 _\- Estás aquí._

 _\- Sí, estoy aquí… otra vez. – sonaba resignado, cansado – Pero no estoy seguro de poder seguir jugando a este juego contigo. Necesitas decidir._

 _\- ¿Decidir qué?_

 _Él suspiró._

 _\- ¿Por qué te fuiste?_

 _\- ¿Dónde estuviste? – respondió ella, girando sobre su espalda._

 _La mano de él se apartó y suspiró. El colchón se movió cuando se levantó y se alejó de ella._

 _\- Dónde siempre he estado, mi encantadora chica; esperándote._

 _\- ¿Mi… encantadora…? – preguntó confundida. Su aturdida y cansada mente lentamente hizo la conexión y se quedó sin aliento al comprender la importancia del cariño que él había usado - ¡El lazo!_

* * *

Hermione se despertó con las manos extendidas para alcanzarlo, pero "La Serpiente" ya se había marchado. Sin embargo la ventana de su dormitorio estaba abierta, donde antes estaba cerrada.

* * *

 **¿Quééééé? ¿Que os ha parecido? No os habeis quedado *WTF* con cierto pelirrojo... ;) Espero vuestras opiniones con ganaaaaas!**

 **Besotes y disfrutad de la semana, a ver si nos vemos prontoooo!**

 **Contestación a los reviews sin cuenta:**

 **Ana Luca Malfoy:** Sí, el cap anterior fue un buen capítulo, y no sé si la autora es sadomasoquista o no, pero nos ha dejado a todos con ganas de serlo jajajaja Besos y gracias por el review!

 **SALESIA:** HOLAAAAAAAAAA! Hace mucho tiempo que no me podía parar a contestar los reviews con toda tranquilidad y ni sé si te felicité personalmente el año nuevo, si no es así, espero que hayas tenido una entrada de año espectacular y que el mes que llevamos haya sido un comienzo con buen pie, espero que el 2016 esté lleno de cosas maravillosas tanto para ti como para tu familia y que te deseo lo mejor, que te lo mereces coñooo, simplemente por tu esfuerzo en cada comentario te mereces un monumento :3 eres puro amor. Espero que estés genial y con respecto a tu comentario anterior, vamos a repasar xD La humillación a Astoria fue épica, espero que estés de acuerdo conmigo con que Draco estuvo de 10 dejándole claro a la pobre Greengrass que no significa nada para él… y Sí, por fin ha habido fuegos artificiales entre nuestros dos queridos protagonistas, que como sabía Draco acerca del error que comentaba con "La Serpiente", espero que este cap te haya dado pistas… ;) Y que te han parecido todas las malinterpretaciones del capitulo de hoy… si es que las cosas hay que hablarlas en lugar de dejar volar la imaginación, ¿no crees? Y bueno, cieloooo, tengo ganas de volver a leerte :$ Así que espero hacerlo pronto y estate segura que nos veremos dentro de muy poco en Lady of the Lake ;) Mil besos y abrazos de oso amorso :3

 **Chicadelasfrases:** Nenaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, jajajajaja primero de todo me he descojonado con tu review… siempre me sorprendes, aiss he echado de menos contestaros a todos, segundo, feliz año nuevo, y espero que hayas entrado con el mejor pie posible en el 2016 ;) jajajajajajajaja y la amenaza subliminal de cortarme el cuello ha sido muy sutil… xDD Pero estoy tranquila porque no voy a dejar de traducir… (me he salvado por los pelos xD) Mis navidades hn sido de lo más tradicional del mundo y nada que resaltar… a parte de mis fantasías sexuales con un Drac Malfoy desnudo y con un gorrito de Santa Claus… *-* y las tuyaaas? Por ciertooo, tengo algo en mente con el trío T/H/D… ya os contaré ;) Mil besotes amorsitooooo y espero que estés genial :D


	26. Capítulo 24

**¡Feliz San Valentín a toooodoos!**

 **Espero que consideréis este capítulo como mi regalo de este día del amor para todos vosotros ;) Se que os va a encantar, no ha podido tocar mejor cap para este día. Espero que lo estéis pasando con las personas que más amáis.**

 **Disfrutadlo ;)**

 _ **Contenido explicito...**_ _ **;)**_

 ** _ **Disclaimer: Ni los personaje** s_ _que le pertenecen a la maravillosa_ _J.K Rowling_ _ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a waterflower20_ _(encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 _ **.- Una historia de waterflower20 -.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 24**

La nota de Anthony era breve y concisa. Hermione se percató de que estaba molesto cuando la había escrito.

 ** _La Serpiente ha golpeado la Mansión Malfoy._**

Su noche interrumpida, Hermione maldijo y tiró la nota en la chimenea, observando cómo se marchitaba y quemaba con el ceño fruncido fijo en su rostro.

¿Y qué? Ella ya no estaba en el caso y estaba cansada de verse arrastrada hacia él. Era bueno que Anthony sintiera la necesidad de mantenerla informada como uno de los miembros de más alto rango de D.L.M, pero en esos momentos, Hermione sólo deseaba que todo el lío siguiera el mismo camino que el de los dinosaurios. Ya tenía suficiente en su plato en lo que respectaba a Malfoy.

Ahora estaba casi un cien por cien segura de que el ladrón era Malfoy, pero su lógica mente aun arrojaba dudas; podría ignorarlas, y tirar de su instinto, pero seguían siendo los hechos.

 _Mi encantadora chica._

Así era como la llamaba él, el mismo cumplido que en el lazo que Draco había utilizado para envolver la cajita de regalo que le había dejado aquella noche. ¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades de que utilizara el mismo cumplido hacia ella que "La Serpiente"?

¿Pero el uso de un cumplido en común, era prueba suficiente de que Draco era "La Serpiente"?

¿Y no era posible de que Hermione estuviera protegiendo sus deseos, avergonzada de sentirse atraída hacia dos hombres diferentes? Ya lo había hecho antes, con Draco y el hombre del S&M.

 _¡Él era el hombre del S &M!_

 _Sí, ¿pero podría ser también "La Serpiente"? ¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades?_

Casi nulas.

Sin embargo, todo apuntaba a que Malfoy era el ladrón; sus formas, su manera de hablar, su posesividad en cuanto a ella, sus conexiones con todas las victimas anteriores del ladrón.

Encajaba.

 _Pero él había estado en la Galería cuando "La Serpiente" la acosó en la terraza._

Bueno, ahí estaba.

 _Recuerda, "La Serpiente" podrían ser dos hombres; ¿y si el otro hubiera utilizado la Poción Multijugos y Draco también hubiera estado ahí arriba?_

¡Merlín, esto era suficiente para conducir a cualquier persona sana a la locura!

Y si Draco era "La Serpiente", la pregunta seguía siendo: ¿Por qué estaba robando? ¿Qué estaba esperando lograr poniendo su carrera, su futuro entero en peligro, al jugar a ser Robin Hood?

Además, ¿por qué iba a robar en su propia casa?

Bueno, al menos eso último tenía una respuesta obvia: distracción. Si Draco parecía ser víctima de "La Serpiente", eliminaría cualquier sospecha sobre él.

\- Un juego de manos. – murmuró Hermione, dejándose caer sobre los cojines del sofá. Suspiró pasándose un brazo sobre los ojos – Muy inteligente de su parte, oh "Príncipe de Slytherin".

Un sollozo brotó de su garganta y escapó de sus labios al recordar llamándolo por otro apodo mucho más íntimo sólo siete cortos días antes.

\- _Amo. –_ susurró, anhelándolo. ¿Nunca tendría la oportunidad de llamárselo otra vez? ¿Era patética al todavía desearlo de tal manera a pesar del hecho de que hubiera tenido otra mujer entre tanto? Habían pasado tres días desde que Hermione hubiera huido de la oficina de Draco hecha un mar de lágrimas, y había pasado una semana desde que hubieran disfrutado de una increíble noche de sexo, y todavía no había sabido nada de él. Al menos, el hombre no había pretendido ser una especie de vigilante justiciero.

Desde el jueves por la mañana, Draco ya no la evitaba en el Ministerio, pero no había habido respuesta a sus múltiples intentos para que se reunieran a hablar y mucho menos evidencias de que él viniera a salvar la distancia que había crecido entre ellos. Hermione le enviaba miradas en el trabajo, cuando esperaba al ascensor y caminaban por los pasillos, pero para su gran decepción, él ni siquiera le había devuelto la mirada ni una vez y mucho menos dedicarle una palabra de saludo. Draco mantenía la cabeza baja, con la nariz metida en sus expedientes, con la puerta de su oficina cerrada en todo momento.

¿Por qué perseguirla durante las noches como "La Serpiente" si no iba a darle la oportunidad de explicarse a la luz del día? ¿No probaba eso que Draco y el ladrón eran dos personas diferentes?

" _Dónde siempre he estado, mi encantadora chica; esperándote."_

Un frío temor se instaló en su estómago; ¿y si él estaba esperando que ella diera el primer paso? ¿Y sí, al mantenerse alejada, por su miedo al rechazo, inadvertidamente lo había alejado?

 _¡No estaba tan solo el otro día en su oficina!,_ se recordó, mientras lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos al revivir los entusiastas gemidos procedentes del interior de su despacho.

 _Tú fuiste la primera que huyó,_ le susurró su conciencia. _¿Por qué debería esperarte, cuando a todos los efectos, lo dejaste después de conseguir lo que querías? Todo depende de ti para hacer esto correctamente._

Y si, de hecho, era "La Serpiente", podría haber malinterpretado lo que le dijo de cometer un error, como si hubiera lamentado su decisión de someterse a él. Lo que explicaría que no estuviera cuando él volvió el otro día a la cama.

Por supuesto, el ladrón, hasta que tuviera alguna prueba concluyente de que era Draco, por el bien de su salud mental, se referiría a él como un hombre independiente. Después de todo, existía la distintiva posibilidad de que no fuera Draco; aunque también había estado extrañamente ausente desde la última vez que había irrumpido en su apartamento. Sin embargo, las nuevas protecciones que había puesto alrededor de su casa el jueves por la noche podrían tener algo que ver con eso. Aun así, no se explicaba por qué su teléfono permanecía en silencio. Él conocía su número y podía llamarla en cualquier momento.

Volteándose sobre su estómago, mantuvo los ojos cerrados, intentando mantener las lágrimas a raya.

\- Que desastre he causado entre nosotros.

El afilado sonido de su teléfono de casa la sobresaltó. Se sacudió hacia adelante en una reacción automática y alcanzó el teléfono inalámbrico del borde de la mesa…

… y precipitadamente se volcó, cayendo al suelo con una maldición.

Desde su posición en una cómoda silla cercana, Crookshanks la miraba como si fuera la idiota más torpe del mundo. Hermione le sacó la lengua, mientras luchaba por alcanzar el teléfono. Alcanzándolo finalmente, presionó el pulgar en la tecla de descolgar.

\- ¿Sí? – espetó, con una clara impaciencia en su tono.

 _\- Vaya, vaya. Suenas un poco molesta, leona._

El teléfono se le escapó de las manos. Lo atrapó justo antes de que cayera al suelo. Llevándolo de nuevo hasta su oreja, y le habló al micrófono.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

Después de varios días, al fin se había decidido a llamarla, pero Hermione no estaba de humor para sus juegos; podría acusarla de jugar con él, pero después de esa noche en la terraza de la Galería de Theo, ella había sido más que honesta en sus interacciones.

¡Era él quien se escondía detrás de una máscara, y detrás del nombre e un estúpido animal, como una manera de confundirla, el astuto bastardo!

\- _¿Me has extrañado? –_ él ignoró por completo su tono y no era como si Hermione no se lo hubiera esperado.

\- No, en absoluto. – mintió.

Él rió al otro lado del teléfono, y el sonido fue cálido y travieso. Eso hizo que Hermione crispara los dedos al teléfono.

 _\- Yo creo que sí._

 _Demasiado._

\- Estás equivocado. – dijo Hermione, acomodándose en el sofá.

Él volvió a reírse, enviándole escalofríos por su espina dorsal.

 _\- Te castigaré adecuadamente por mentirme, pronto. –_ prometió y ella contuvo la respiración. ¡Había sonado _exactamente_ igual que Draco! – _Pero ahora tenemos asuntos más importantes que discutir; estoy seguro de que has recibo una nota del Auror Goldstein sobre mi última hazaña hasta el momento. ¿Qué piensas?_

El repentino cambio de tema y su regocijo sobre una situación tan grave no la divertía en lo más mínimo. Además, él la estaba antagonizándola por alguna razón que no entendía y, francamente, no le gustaba ser el blanco de sus bromas.

\- Creo que ha sido innecesariamente peligroso que golpearas esa localización en particular. – le espetó – Además, no podrías haber conseguido ningún tesoro robado, sin duda.

 _\- ¿No si el propietario es un miembro tan honorable del Departamento de Ley Mágica, ehh? –_ se burló, sonando demasiado divertido.

Hermione frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué Draco se burlaría de sí mismo si fuera realmente "La Serpiente"?

\- No, porque Draco sabe que lo castraría si hubiera tenido cualquier artefacto robado de nacidos de muggles. – afirmó, mostrando sus dientes.

 _\- Ooh, alguien no está del todo contenta con el joven señor Malfoy, al parecer. –_ bromeó.

\- No estoy contenta _contigo. –_ respondió Hermione - ¡Has entrado en mi habitación otra vez, dos veces en la última semana! Te das cuenta de lo peligroso que es, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no puedes simplemente dejarme una nota, o llamarme como ahora? ¿Por qué este juego evasivo? ¿Es una forma de probarme lo astuto que eres, al romper mis protecciones continuamente? ¿Demostrándome que nunca te atraparé, es eso?

Parecía extrañamente tranquilo frente a sus acusaciones. Hermione intentó enfocarlo de otra manera para hacerlo hablar.

\- ¿Me has lanzado algún patentado hechizo del sueño modificado cuando estoy casi dormida? ¿Es así como has conseguido mantenerme parcialmente dormida, siendo lo suficientemente consciente como para hablarte? Sé que estás físicamente en mi habitación conmigo, por lo que definitivamente no es un sueño. La última vez, te dejaste la ventana abierta, genio.

Él todavía permanecía en silencio y Hermione sintió su ira en aumento.

\- Bien, no me contestes. – se mordió el labio, agarrando el teléfono con tanta fuerza que pensó que podría romperlo. Estoy oficialmente fuera del caso, por lo que he terminado de perseguirte.

\- _No lo creo, mi leona. –_ murmuró él y Hermione estuvo segura de haber detectado una pequeña dosis de dolor en su tono – _Después de todo, me has estado persiguiendo durante toda la semana._

Hermione se incorporó.

Merlín, no podía ser… eso era un evidente indicio, ¿no es así?

Cerrando los ojos, Hermione no iba a cometer un enorme error.

\- Tal vez lo he hecho, pero poco importa ya. Te has asegurado de que no pudiera atraparte.

\- _Tal vez temía que una vez que me atraparas, todo acabaría. –_ admitió él en voz baja.

Hermione se sentó en el sofá, quedándose mirando las uñas pintadas de sus pies. Todavía tenían un color escarlata para que combinara con el vestido que había usado el pasado sábado por la noche.

\- Pero debería, ¿no? Me refiero a los robos. No puedes seguir. Anthony está cerca.

 _\- Sólo porque le has ayudado._

El pesar y la culpa la corroían, a pesar de la falta total de acusación en su tono; él tenía razón. Sin su investigación principal y aporte, Anthony no estaría más cerca de identificar al ladrón que Dawlish.

\- Lo siento. – murmuró Hermione.

\- _¿Te asusta; la idea de que me atrapen? –_ preguntó él con voz suave.

Apoyando un codo sobre sus rodillas, Hermione posó una mano sobre sus ojos.

\- Sí.

\- _Pero para eso estás en el D.L.M, ¿no? Para asegurarte de que cada hombre malvado sea capturado y castigado por sus crímenes._

 _-_ Tú no eres malvado. – Hermione negó con vehemencia – Un ladrón, sí, pero eres un buen hombre. Lo que estás haciendo… es para corregir un error que el sistema no hará. Ahora lo veo.

\- _Algunos podrían no estar de acuerdo contigo. –_ murmuró, y su voz le envió un escalofrío de conocimiento por su espina dorsal. ¡Ella _conocía_ esa voz!

\- Lo sé. – suspiró Hermione, sabiendo que la mayoría de gente sólo lo veían como un ladrón, un criminal – Eso tampoco quiere decir que tengan razón. Ellos no te conocen.

\- _¿Y tú sí?_

\- Creo que sí. – _tal vez incluso en el sentido Bíblico, si eres quien realmente creo que eres,_ pensó irónicamente mientras miraba hacia el techo.

\- _¿Leona?_

\- ¿Sí?

\- _¿Cómo están las cosas con Draco?_

El abrupto cambio de tema la sorprendió una vez más, y Hermione se pausó, con inseguridad; por un lado, más o menos había admitido ser Malfoy, así que quizás su pregunta era su manera de intentar aliviar el ambiente entre ellos. Pero, por otra parte, si era otra persona, correría el riesgo de divulgar una sensible información sobre ella y la vida personal de Draco.

Estaba indecisa; hasta que recordó que "La Serpiente" siempre había cumplido su palabra; era un hombre honorable. No le gustaría lo que iba a decirle – si no era quien ella creía que era – pero nunca había traicionado su confianza.

\- Nosotros… - se detuvo, respiró hondo, temblorosa y rezó para que realmente fuera Draco quien realmente estuviera al otro extremo del teléfono (porque que Merlín la ayudara si se trataba de algún periodista jugándosela para conseguir una historia) – Hicimos el amor.

La voz del ladrón tembló cuando preguntó:

\- _¿Hacer el amor? ¿No era simplemente sexo casual para ti, entonces?_

Se humedeció los labios, corriendo el riesgo.

\- No, definitivamente estaba haciendo el amor por lo que a mí respecta.

\- _Casi suena como si fuera lo peor que pudiste hacer._

Hermione habló desde el corazón al tiempo que respondía:

\- Fue la noche más increíble de mi vida; hermosa y sensual, y disfrute cada minuto en su propiedad. Lo que fue un error fue lo que hice después, al despertar. – admitió en voz baja.

La respiración del ladrón era ahora más intensa a través del teléfono.

\- _¿Qué hizo que te arrepintieras?_

Tomando una profunda respiración, Hermione empezó a hablar, a explicarse, él necesitaba saber la verdad, _entenderla_.

\- Me dejó un regalo… puede que lo malinterpretara. No estoy segura. Verás, los periódicos siempre han contado que dotaba de joyas a sus amantes, así que cuando vi el collar que había dejado para mí…

Una maldición susurrada le llegó a través el teléfono.

\- _Creíste que te quería decir que no importabas más que cualquiera de las otras._

 _-_ Sí. – admitió Hermione, removiéndose con inquietud en el sofá – Esperé durante horas a que volviera para poder hablar de ello, pero cuando no lo hizo, pensé que tal vez esa era la manera de decirme que me fuera, que ya se había divertido suficiente.

"La Serpiente" murmuró otra desagradable maldición en voz baja.

\- _Tal vez lo llamaron para una emergencia, con la intención de volver a tu lado tan pronto como le fuera posible._

Hermione se hizo un ovillo en el sofá.

\- ¿Puedo admitirte algo?

\- _Cualquier cosa. Todo._

Le ardían los ojos y sentía apretada la garganta. Dios, quería creer en él con todo su corazón. ¿Podría?

 _¡Por favor, no dejes que esto sea un error!_

\- Estaba asustada. – confesó – Draco es… la fantasía de toda mujer y podría tener a cualquier bruja que quisiera. Todas sus antiguas amantes son sofisticadas, ricas y hermosas. Ellas saben cómo jugar a lo que le gusta, como satisfacerlo y ser lo que él necesita. Apuesto a que cada una de ellas habría estado encantadas de despertar y encontrarse un precioso y caro collar regalado, pero todo lo que yo quería en esos momentos era a Draco. Quería ser despertada por sus besos, manteniéndome entre sus brazos y dándome instrucciones para entregarme a él de nuevo. Quería que me tomara, dejarme ser lo que necesitaba. Quería encontrar el éxtasis a su servicio. Eso… eso era lo que más quería esa mañana.

La respiración de "La Serpiente" se había endurecido al otro lado de la línea, como si estuviera excitado.

\- _Él… hubiera querido eso también, estoy seguro. También estoy igualmente seguro de que nunca tuvo la intención de ofenderte y que siente mucho lo que hizo. Tal vez su idea al darte un collar tan bonito fue declarar sus intenciones de perseguirte, ya que pareces el tipo de chica que requiere una audaz declaración, mi leona. Además, si yo fuera un hombre de apuestas, diría que él esperaba que, a su regreso, estuvieras usando su regalo… y nada más. Estoy seguro de que la vista de una pieza tan hermosa alrededor de la suave y cremosa piel de tu cuello mientras te hacia el amor de nuevo sería una imagen muy excitante._

Hermione tragó saliva, temblando de alivio al finalmente obtener algunas respuestas.

\- ¿Realmente crees que esa fue su única intención?

\- _Estoy tan seguro como cualquier hombre lo estaría. Mimarte con mis riquezas sería la cima de mi lista de prioridades… si fuera un hombre tan afortunado de tenerte._

Se secó las lágrimas de la comisura de los ojos al quitarse un gran peso de encima del corazón. ¡El collar no había sido ni un soborno, ni un beso de despedida, sino una intención de compromiso! Aunque sintiera un alivio inmenso al saber eso, todavía había otras cosas que se interponían entre ellos y que necesitaban discusión.

\- Sin embargo, hay más. – comenzó a explicar Hermione.

Al otro lado del teléfono, su ladrón rió.

\- _Contigo, siempre es así._

Hermione suspiró.

\- Lo sé, pero esto debe ser dicho. Sigo estando… insegura. Es decir, nosotros… Draco y yo, tenemos una historia complicada desde nuestra juventud. Es agua pasada, y él ha cambiado, lo sé, pero, a veces, todavía nos peleamos como aquellos niños que éramos. Y ahora trabajamos juntos; soy su jefa, por decirlo de alguna manera, lo cual añade más tierra al asunto. Nuestra relación pública es… complicada. En el aspecto personal, estoy empezando a descubrir la mujer que soy y lo que quiero de un hombre. No tengo ninguna experiencia en el mundo del fetichismo sexual de Draco, y el aprendizaje es difícil para mí, porque soy terca, me gusta el control y tengo problemas de confianza. Lo intentaré, pero tomará un verdadero esfuerzo y tiempo. Cuando pienso en todo eso, me doy cuenta de que hay mucho contra nosotros y tengo que preguntarme por qué él querría ni siquiera intentarlo. Hay relaciones sin duda mucho más fáciles para satisfacerlo con mujeres mucho más sencillas con los que seguir adelante.

Su tono de voz sonó un poco indagando cuando le contestó:

\- _¿En serio crees que podría importarle alguien más, especialmente después de tenerte? Granger, tú eres… ninguna mujer podría compararse._

Hermione sorbió por la nariz.

\- Que se lo digan a su secretaria.

\- _Ignora eso, ella no es nada. –_ le aconsejó – _Habla con él. Tal vez Draco también se siente inseguro. Tienes a varios hombres persiguiéndote en estos momentos; hombres poderosos que no tienen un agrio pasado contigo, hombres que son tus amigos. Tal vez le preocupa no poder medirse con ellos, ni con los recuerdos de tu ex, que todavía está muy presente en tu vida. Tal vez tus deseos ocultos son de enormes proporciones para él también, puede preocuparse por no poder complacerte y ofrecerte tus necesidades. Eres una mujer intimidante, mi leona. No debió ser fácil para él, descubrirse ante ti una noche, sólo para encontrarse que habías desparecido de su cama sin ni una nota a la mañana siguiente, dejando atrás su regalo. Tal vez se sintió decepcionado y preocupado de que sólo lo utilizaras para satisfacer tu fantasía aquella noche. Tal vez le preocupaba haber fallado en ser el hombre que tú necesitabas. ¿En algún momento has pensado en eso?_

Hermione se tambaleó cuando la confirmación de lo que necesitaba oír se hubo deslizado al fin de sus labios.

\- No recuerdo haberte dicho que cuando me fui dejé su regalo atrás y mucho menos que no dejé ninguna nota al hui de la cama.

"La Serpiente" se quedó en silencio al otro lado de la línea.

El apartamento también se quedó en silencio, mientras Hermione contenía la respiración, esperando su respuesta.

El crujido de alguna madera en algún lugar la hizo ponerse en pie en un suspiro. Rápidamente, le echó un vistazo al lugar en el que Crooks había estado, señalando que ya no estaba ahí. Podría haber sido él, sabía cómo usar sus patas delanteras para abrir puertas que tenían una rendija abierta. Sin embargo, una extraña sospecha le cosquilleo el largo de la espina dorsal diciéndole que no era su gato quien había hecho el ruido, ni que ella fuera la única alma humana que había en la casa en ese momento.

Siguiendo su intuición, se dirigió a la entrada del pasillo y le echó un vistazo al final del pasillo donde estaba la puerta de su habitación abierta. La iluminación del recibidor no alcanzaba la oscura habitación, pero Hermione recordaba claramente haber cerrado la puerta antes de dirigirse hacia la cocina.

\- ¿Estás aquí en ahora mismo? – le preguntó a "La Serpiente".

Él no le respondió.

\- ¡Contéstame! – le exigió, con todo su sistema nervioso en tensión.

Una figura vestida de negro salió de las sombras ocultas de su habitación quedándose en el marco del umbral aun a oscuras. En una de sus manos sostenía un teléfono móvil muggle, que apagó con el pulgar. Dejó el teléfono en su cómoda, que estaba situada justo en el interior de la habitación hacia la izquierda de la puerta.

Hermione se lo quedó mirando, sorprendida de ver que el ladrón de alguna manera había burlado sus barreras una vez más, a pesar de las nuevas capas de seguridad.

\- ¿Cómo… - preguntó, dejando caer el teléfono de su oreja, apretando el botón de colgar - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

\- No podía permanecer lejos, no importa lo mucho que lo intentara. – admitió con un pequeño encogimiento de hombros, disculpándose – Necesitaba verte.

No podía ver su rostro, cubierto por su máscara favorita, pero su voz… no estaba disfrazada, y la reconocería en cualquier lugar.

\- Anthony puso nuevas barreras en todo el apartamento el jueves pasado por la noche. Ahora tiene tu firma. – le advirtió.

\- Lo sé. Lo sentí cuando entré por la ventana. Sin embargo, sólo significaría algo si le dijeras que soy "La Serpiente". De lo contrario, simplemente soy otra visita.

Hermione dejó el teléfono inalámbrico en un estante cercano.

\- Técnicamente, tengo el deber con mi oficina de entregarte.

\- Lo sé. ¿Lo harás?

Parecía estar resignado a la decisión que ella tomara sobre el asunto.

\- No. – la palabra se escapó de sus labios mientras lentamente daba un paso hacia adelante, atraída hacia ese hombre como nunca se había sentido hacia otro. Su corazón galopaba violentamente en su pecho con anticipación – Te das cuenta de que soy una hipócrita, he roto el juramento con mi oficina y esto me hace cómplice de tus crímenes, ¿no? Pagaré las mismas consecuencias que tú, una vez salgas a la luz.

Él entró en el pasillo, determinado a ir a su encuentro incluso mientras ella seguía acercándose a su posición.

\- Confía en mí, amor, no permitiría que te quemaras por mis malas acciones.

Se encontraron a mitad del pasillo, deteniéndose de manera unánime y repentina, a centímetros de distancia y reprimiéndose a duras penas, ambos temblando y respirando con dificultad.

Ojos grises.

Tenía los ojos grises, cómo siempre había sospechado que los tendría.

\- Por lo que parece, iré al infierno de todos modos, así que… peca de nuevo conmigo. – murmuró Hermione, posando las manos sobre su pecho. La fina seda negra de su camisa abotonada se sentía cálida contra sus palmas. Alzó más las manos, alcanzando los bordes de la máscara negra con dedos temblorosos – Por favor.

Él cerró los ojos, dejando escapar un tembloroso suspiro y acercándose un poco más, rodeándola con los brazos sin ninguna consideración, apretándola a su cuerpo hasta fundirse con ella, logrando que la sangre de Hermione se elevara hasta la ebullición en el interior de sus venas. Sus cuerpos se rozaban de manera imprudente, natural, predestinados; encajados perfectamente.

Envolviendo los brazos alrededor de su cuello, Hermione llevó su ardiente y posesiva boca a tomar la de él en una estimulante e inigualable reclamación. El sabor del besó limpió todos los pensamientos sobre sus actividades delictivas, y de las sospechas – ahora confirmadas – de su identidad. Lo único que le importaba era su sabor, su tacto, su olor y que hubiera perdonado su cobardía; que todavía la deseara a pesar de ello. Su corazón se rindió ante él tan fácilmente como su cuerpo lo había hecho, aceptando las consecuencias de esa noche sin ningún temor.

\- Fóllame otra vez. – rogó hambrienta y fuera de control por sus besos – Por favor, fóllame.

"La Serpiente" obedeció.

La espalda de Hermione chocó violentamente contra una pared y las manos de él empezaron a desgarrarle frenéticamente el pantalón del pijama en un intento de conseguir desnudarla rápidamente. Los dejó caer al suelo para librarla de ellos, rasgando la costura de su cintura. Cuando cayeron junto a sus pies descalzos, los arrojó lejos, agachándose… Hermione echó la cabeza hacia atrás gritando cuando él ancló herméticamente su cálida boca, comenzando a deleitarse con su sexo como un hombre famélico por su esencia.

\- ¡Oh, Dios… Por favor! – jadeó Hermione, mientras él introducía su lengua profundamente en ella, lamiendo y succionando su húmeda carne. Él estaba abriendo y ella lo único que podía hacer era aferrarse a su cabeza, con una de sus piernas sobre su ancho hombro.

El orgasmo la cegó, a la vez que encorvaba la espalda. Echó de nuevo la cabeza hacia atrás anclando la mirada al techo, dejando escapar un alarido de placer.

Sintiendo todavía las réplicas del éxtasis, Hermione apenas pudo contener el aliento cuando su ladrón se puso de nuevo en pie, deshaciéndose de su cinturón a toda prisa, desabrochándose el pantalón y abriendo la cremallera, empujó los pantalones hacia el suelo. Con un poderoso impulso, la sostuvo en sus brazos, fijándola contra la pared y con un experto empuje se introdujo dentro de ella con toda la fuerza de un hombre desesperado por reclamar lo que era suyo. La boca de "La Serpiente" se pegó a la curva de su garganta, mordiéndola fuertemente para reprimir su propio rugido de triunfo, mientras empujaba hasta la empuñadura y Hermione no podía aguantar más.

\- Mía. – gruñó en su oído. Usando la pared para hacer palanca y su gran fuerza para mantenerla en suspensión en el aire, aferró sus manos a sus caderas introduciéndose en ella una y otra vez sin piedad, conquistadoramente - ¡Eres jodidamente mía para siempre!

Hermione prácticamente sollozaba de placer al tiempo que él la tomaba implacablemente, devolviéndole la alegría, su corazón casi estalló por ello.

\- Sí, tuya. – murmuró, pasando las manos por la fina seda de su máscara, aferrándose a él mientras golpeaba su resbaladizo y apretado sexo crudamente. Hermione ensanchó sus piernas, abriéndose más, entregándose completamente a él.

Con un gemido de aprobación, "La Serpiente" aceptó su sumisión, poseyéndola completamente y cuando llegó hasta el fondo de su interior, él empezó a repetir su nombre, llamándola como si su único y último deseo se hubiera hecho realidad.

Ambos cuerpos sintiendo todavía las réplicas del orgasmo, Hermione apoyó la frente contra la suya.

\- Draco… -susurró ella, con sus suaves ojos ámbar fijos en los de él.

Su ladrón levantó lentamente la vista, mirándola con ojos brillantes, llenos de anhelo y aprensión.

La mirada de Hermione se deslizó hasta sus labios; hinchados y rojos por sus violentos besos, hipnotizándola. Levantó una de sus manos, trazando la suave carne de sus labios y la ligera barba de sus mejillas. Cuando sus dedos llegaron al borde de la máscara, sus ojos se abrieron ante los de él.

Sus ojos plateados la desafiaron, invitándola a dar el paso final para, finalmente, estar en un terreno de igualdad frente a él.

Mordiéndose el labio, apretó las piernas alrededor de sus caderas, manteniéndolo cerca; agarró los bordes de la máscara con ambas manos y lentamente tiró de ella hacia arriba, apartándola. Dejando caer la máscara al suelo, al fin vio la verdadera cara de "La Serpiente".

… y en ese momento se percató de que también lo amaba.

* * *

 **¿Que taaaal, eh, eh, eeehh? Ha sido un capítulo preciso para el día de los enamorados, ¿no creéis? ¡Necesito vuestras opiniooooooones!**

 **Disfrutad de lo que queda de día mis amorees, Besitooooos!**

 **Contestación a los reviews sin cuenta:**

 **Chicadelasfrases:** Holaaa cielitOOOOO! Feliz San Valentín, si el otra día te ahogaron en claveles hoy te habrán ahogado en rosas nOOOO? xD me parto contigo, y espero que el pirado ese deje de acosarte ya y si tus amigos no te ayudan a encontrar las palabras adecuadas yo lo haré. Por las buenas: "Mira, no es por ofenderte ni nada parecido, pero mis intereses están centrados ahora mismo en otra parte" le posas la mano en el hombro, una sonrisa y te das media vuelta caminando con la cabeza muy alta. Por las malas: "Mira, ya me están cansando tus constante y patéticos intentos de conquistarme, por si no te había quedado claro la primera vez, ¡NO ME INTERESAS!" y te piras… xD Espero que tu día de los enamorados no haya estado lleno de empalagosos intentos de llamar tu atención y que lo hayas pasado con la gente que más quieres, y que consideres este cap como un regalito de mi parte ;) Besitooooooos amor!

 **SALESIA:** Holaaaaa cieloooooooooo! Feliz San Valentín! Espero que lo estés pasando con las personas que más amaaas :3 En mi pueblo hay fiesta por que celebramos esta semana el carnaval ya que la anterior fue la feria, y hoy sale el Correfocs, que es una bestia de fuego que te persigue por el pueblo lanzándote chispas y esas cosas xDDD Me lo voy a pasaaaaaaar mejor que un niño de 6 años. En fin, que me voy por las ramas xD Espero que este cap te haya dejado en una nube de algodón, no quiero decir mucho por si lees antes el comentario, pero estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que ha sido un cap preciso para el día de los enamorados… ;) Espero que tengas o hayas tenido un día maravilloso y que tomes este cap como un regalo de mi parte ;) Mil besazos y abrazossss!


	27. Capítulo 25

**¡Hola mis amooooreees!**

 **Espero que este cap os anime un poquito el luneees :D No puedo responderos a los reviews porque estoy organizándome el semestre y no voy a tener tiempo, pero espero colgar el cap de Lady of the Lake en dos días, y ahí si que os contestaré ;)**

 **Disfrutad de la lectura, aunque las cosas no siempre son perfectas... pero todo a su tiempo ;)**

 **¡Besitooos!**

 ** _ **Disclaimer: Ni los personaje** s_ _que le pertenecen a la maravillosa_ _J.K Rowling_ _ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a waterflower20_ _(encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 _ **.- Una historia de waterflower20 -.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 25**

El silencio se extendió entre ellos, mientras Hermione pasaba los dedos por el fino pelo de Draco, dejando que la caricia se deslizara hacia abajo, por su mandíbula y hasta su mejilla. Su pulgar frotó suavemente el pequeño hueco de encima del labio y trazó las líneas de su boca.

Al mismo tiempo, él mantenía la mirada fija en ella, observándola con sus brillantes ojos plateados; aún estaban íntimamente conectados, sus cuerpos resbaladizos por el sudor, temblando debido a las réplicas del orgasmo. Hermione sentía un leve dolor en la espalda de haber sido golpeada repetidamente contra la pared por el apresurado encuentro, pero no se quejó.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que lo sabes? – finalmente Draco rompió el silencio, con la voz ronca.

Hermione frunció el cejo.

\- No mucho. – respondió ella con sinceridad, con los ojos anclados todavía en sus labios, recordando la manera que se sentían sobre su piel más sensible; se estremeció. Los ojos de Draco se oscurecieron, intentado adivinar sus pensamientos, pero Hermione se las arregló, a duras penas, para mantener una expresión neutra. Necesitaban tener esa conversación ahora, y sucumbir a sus deseos de besarlo sólo lo animaría y terminarían de nuevo acostándose – Lo sospechaba, por supuesto, pero desde ese día en el Caldero Chorreante, estaba casi segura.

Draco frunció el ceño, pero luego sus ojos se iluminaron ante el recuerdo.

\- ¿Fue por eso por lo que huiste?

Hermione resopló.

\- No hui. – negó con arrogancia. Los labios de Draco se torcieron - ¿Cómo habrías reaccionado si te das cuenta de que el tipo en el que piensas, es muy posiblemente el mismo tipo que estás intentando capturar?

Hubo un momento de silencio.

\- Piensas en mí, ¿eh? – la sonrisa del rubio la enfureció.

\- ¿ _Eso_ es en lo que te centras? – exclamó la castaña indignada, golpeándolo en el pecho. Draco rio, con una de sus manos acariciando el muslo de ella con dulzura.

\- Ya habías renunciado al caso en ese momento, amor. Sabía que en el momento que fueras consciente de nuestra conexión, no serias capaz de continuar al frente de la investigación; eres demasiado honorable para eso.

Hermione sintió las primeras estocadas de la traición ante sus palabras.

\- ¿Fue… fue por eso por lo que comenzaste a seducirme como "La Serpiente"; para sacarme de escena?

El silencio de Draco fue concluyente.

Hermione sintió que le picaban los ojos, pero siguió adelante; había muchas cosas que no cuadraban.

\- No trabajas solo, ¿verdad? – preguntó ella, observándolo cuidadosamente.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – había desviado la pregunta con una de las suyas.

Hermione encaró ambas cejas.

\- Ni siquiera pensé en esa posibilidad, hasta la noche en la galería de Theo. Unos testigos confirmaron que estabas en el interior de la galería mientras que "La Serpiente" estaba conmigo en la terraza. Sabías que eventualmente alguien podría averiguar la conexión entre "La Serpiente" y sus objetivos, por lo que lo planeaste en consecuencia; uno hace de coartada para el otro. Es brillante, realmente. – algo pareció ocurrírsele repentinamente, y se tensó entre sus brazos – Nuestras interacciones… fuiste siempre tú o tu socio también…

Draco gruñó y enredó una de sus manos en la espesa mata de pelo de Hermione, tirando de su cabeza hacia atrás para exponer su garganta.

\- Escúchame con atención, amor, - murmuró con voz ronca – porque no voy a repetirlo; YO. NO. COMPARTO.

\- ¿En serio? Por-porque co-corre el ru-rumor de que… ¡ _Oh_! – jadeó Hermione, al sentir los labios de Draco descender por su cuerpo hasta tomar un erecto pezón con su boca, succionándolo suavemente. Los pensamientos de la castaña se dispersaron e inconscientemente sacudió sus caderas, logrando que ambos gimieran. Hizo otro intento de habar – Dis-disfrutaste de varios ménage a trois en el co-colegio.

Le soltó el tenso pezón con un sonido de succión y utilizó su agarre sobre ella para introducirse en su interior; dentro de ella, lo sintió endurecerse, expandiéndola deliciosamente.

\- ¡ _Oh,_ oh Dios!

\- Tú eres diferente, Granger, - dijo Draco con voz áspera, saliendo de ella y entrando lentamente, disfrutando de la forma en que sus húmedas paredes se agitaban alrededor de su miembro – eres especial. Nunca te compartiré, mi encantadora chica. _Nunca._

Dicho eso, Draco estampó su boca con la de ella, tragándose sus gemidos cuando empezó un frenético ritmo con sus caderas, embistiendo su cuerpo con golpes profundos y rápidos.

* * *

Hermione acurrucada en el sofá, miraba fijamente la chimenea; para luchar contra el frío de la mañana, se puso una manta sobre los hombros.

Después de ese segundo encuentro en el corredor, Draco la había dejado en pie suavemente, terminando de desnudarla y entonces, agarró una de sus manos, tirando de ella hacia la habitación, donde procedió a hacerle el amor.

Lánguida por el cansancio, se habían dormido en la cama, enredados en los brazos del otro.

Hermione se había despertado media hora antes, con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho desnudo de Draco, su brazo se aferraba posesivamente en su cintura y tenía la nariz enterrada en sus rizos, tomando profundas respiraciones con su aroma mientras dormía.

Le tomó algo de esfuerzo y algunas expertas maniobras para desenredar su cuerpo del de él y Draco murmuró adormilado, buscándola a tientas después de haber salido de la cama.

Ahora completamente alerta, Hermione intentó racionalizar sus acciones; los hechos eran que se había acostado, varias veces, con Draco Malfoy; heredero del apellido y fortuna Malfoy, su compañero de trabajo, y el hombre que desearía durante años si era sincera consigo misma. Pero lo más importante, era el hombre detrás de la máscara de "La Serpiente".

Un ladrón.

Mierda.

Con cansancio, se apretó el puente de la nariz.

No importaba cómo intentara explicarlo; la verdad es que había metido la pata de manera épica.

Porque no había manera de que pudiera continuar con este enlace con Draco; no con la conciencia tranquila. Independientemente de sus buenas intenciones, estaba infringiendo la ley; y era trabajo de ella detenerlo.

Que Draco fuera el fiscal principal del caso "La Serpiente" empeoraba aún más las cosas; ¡¿cuánto tuvo que divertirlo que su superior le asignara el caso?!

Tan inapropiado como era, Hermione no pudo evitar reírse suavemente para sí misma.

Pero encontró que la situación estaba muy alejada de ser divertida.

Merlín, eso era un desastre.

En el caos que eran sus pensamientos, su inseguridad empezaba a mostrar su lado oscuro.

Ahora que su mente no estaba empañada por la lujuria, empezó a dudar de sus palabras y de sus verdaderos motivos.

 _"Se te olvidó la camisa en mi casa ayer por la noche, amor"_

El recuerdo de las palabras de Astoria durante su encuentro en Twilfitt & Tatting's se burlaba de ella; para ese entonces Draco ya había empezado la persecución sobre ella como su alter ego, aun así había pasado la noche en casa de Astoria.

Sin mencionar, que lo había oído tirarse a Rose Zeller en su oficina, no una, sino dos veces.

¿Cómo podría decir que la quería, cuando estaba follándose a otras mujeres?

Lógicamente, Hermione sabía que tenía que preguntarle en lugar de sacar conclusiones, pero una pequeña parte de ella, tenía miedo de la respuesta.

Seduciéndola, se las había arreglado para echarla del caso, consiguiendo para él – y su socio – más tiempo para cumplir con su objetivo; como había dicho Draco anteriormente, Hermione era demasiado honorable cómo para continuar una investigación cuando sus emociones podían influir en ella.

Y él también lo sabía.

Después, de todo lo había dejado marchar en la galería de Theo, sin decirle a Harry o Anthony sus sospechas sobre la identidad de "La Serpiente".

Draco tenía el poder de destruir su carrera si la delataba a la prensa; ni siquiera Harry sería capaz de salvarla, si a Draco se le escapaba que se había acostado con un sospechoso, además de encubrirlo.

 _Palanca de presión._

Al acostarse con ella, había conseguido su palanca de presión; si se hundía, ella se hundiría con él.

Sus manos se apretaron en puños; ¿realmente Draco la había besado, tocado y hecho el amor con ella, sólo para tener una moneda de cambio en su contra, ahora que había descubierto su identidad?

 _No._ No, no podía, _no lo haría._

 _Pero, había admitido que la razón por la que había empezado a perseguirla como "La Serpiente", era para sacarla de escena._

\- ¿Granger?

La voz ronca de Draco la sobresaltó y gritó, retorciéndose en un acto reflejo sobre el sofá; maldiciendo cuando se cayó de él y la sien le golpeó en una de las esquinas de la mesita de café. El dolor era cegador.

Su rubio amante estuvo a su lado en un instante, con ojos preocupados, mientras sus manos intentaron desenredar sus rizos de la manta que había tenido envuelta para comprobar el estado de su cabeza. Hermione siseó de dolor cuando sus dedos entraron en contacto con su sien.

\- Mierda, estás sangrando. – murmuró, lanzando los ojos alrededor de la habitación - ¿Dónde está mi… ¡ah!

Con un ocasional movimiento de muñeca, su varita llegó volando hasta su palma.

\- Quédate quieta, amor. – le ordenó, con una mano sosteniéndole la parte posterior de la cabeza – _Episkey._

Una cálida corriente de energía se extendió sobre la zona lesionada y Hermione suspiró de alivio cuando el dolor empezó a atenuarse.

Extendió el brazo, agarrando la mano de Draco y susurró:

\- Gracias.

\- No hay problema, - dijo Draco, agitando su varita para limpiar la mancha de sangre de la raíz del pelo de la castaña – Ya está, todo limpio. – sus ojos brillaron perversamente – Bueno… no _todo_ está limpio.

Hermione sintió sus mejillas calentarse y tragó saliva ante el latente deseo de esos plateados ojos. Merlín, ese hombre era insaciable.

\- Ehh, s-sí. – tartamudeó Hermione y se sonrojo aún más cuando Draco sonrió - ¿Qu-quieres to-tomar una ducha?

\- Depende. – respondió él, pensativamente.

 _No preguntes, no preguntes, no preguntes._

\- ¿D-de qué?

Draco se inclinó acercándose más a ella, con una mano sobre la mesa de café y la otra en el sofá, dejando caer su flequillo sobre sus acaramelados ojos.

\- De tu disposición de unirte a mí. – murmuró lascivamente, arrastrando los labios sobre su cálida mejilla.

Hermione se sintió débil.

 _¡Te está usando!_ Su lado más inseguro rellenó su cabeza, y la castaña se tensó.

Draco pareció darse cuenta de eso y se retiró, observándola con ojos cautelosos.

\- No, creo que paso. – dijo Hermione, tropezando con sus pies y asegurándose de enrollar la manta alrededor de su cuerpo desnudo. No había tenido la prudencia de ponerse algo de ropa, a diferencia de Draco, que llevaba sus calzoncillos, y se sintió tremendamente vulnerable ante su propia desnudez.

Él se puso en pie, con una fría expresión y la boca apretada. Obviamente, había sentido el cambio en el ambiente y actuaba en consecuencia.

\- Después de ducharte, tenemos que hablar. – anunció Hermione firmemente, haciendo contacto visual con él.

La mandíbula de Draco se tensó, parecía dispuesto a discutir. Hermione apartó los ojos.

\- Muy bien. – aceptó con un gruñido, retirándose hacia la habitación de la castaña. Escuchó cómo la puerta del baño se abría y cerraba y segundos después el sonido de la ducha.

Corrió enloquecida hacia su habitación, agarró unas braguitas y su pijama más modesto, retirándose a la sala de estar para cambiarse; estar en la misma habitación que Draco era una mala idea, – sobre todo si en esa habitación había una cama o un sofá – así que se dirigió hacia la cocina, donde se contentaría con la preparación de una taza de té.

Su estómago estaba revuelto, así que el desayuno estaba fuera de discusión; pero necesitaba algún tipo de nutrición después de la noche que había pasado, así que cogió una manzana verde y empezó a pelarla.

El sonido de la ducha la distrajo; el conocimiento de que Draco estaba desnudo en su pequeña ducha la hizo estremecerse, logrando cortarse uno de los dedos.

\- Maldita sea.

Un par de musculosos brazos la abrazaron, cogiendo suavemente su mano; Draco se acercó aún más, alineando su cuerpo con el de ella y Hermione tuvo que reprimir un gemido, cuando su erección se presionó contra su trasero.

\- Tienes que tener más cuidado, amor. – la regañó juguetonamente, quitándole la manzana y el cuchillo de las manos. Dejándolos sobre la encimera, tomó la mano de Hermione entre las suyas, levantándola hasta sus ojos para inspeccionar el corte adecuadamente. Lentamente, como si tuviera miedo de que pudiera huir si hacia algún movimiento brusco, la giró hacia él.

Presionados pecho contra pecho, Draco mantuvo el contacto visual mientras levantaba la mano hasta su boca y succionaba suavemente el dedo; Hermione sintió una inyección de excitación viajando hasta su columna, humedeciéndola y tuvo que contener la respiración.

Su lengua – cálida y húmeda – se arremolinaba alrededor de su dedo, hasta morderle la punta.

\- Draco, - gimió Hermione, con los ojos caídos – basta.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó él, manteniendo el agarre de su muñeca. Volvió a chupar su dedo, al tiempo que presionaba su erección contra la V que creaban sus muslos.

\- Nos-nosotros… - tartamudeó con los ojos todavía cerrados, lo cual Draco aprovechó para inclinarse sobre ella y robarle un beso. Hermione maulló, enterrando sus manos en el mojado pelo rubio y tirando de él, mientras Draco gruñó sobre su boca, llegando a agarrar sus nalgas. Las manos del rubio se arrastraron hasta la parte posterior de sus muslos.

Al darse cuenta de sus intenciones, Hermione alejó su boca, abriendo sus ojos repentinamente, sus manos abandonaron el sedoso pelo rubio y lo empujó.

Casi se le rompió el corazón al hacerlo, pero necesitaba saber la verdad.

\- He dicho basta. – dijo.

Draco encaró una ceja.

\- Mis disculpas, amor. Debo haberlo malinterpretado. Tu reacción a mi beso me ha confundido, y no has dicho _azure._

Ella se sonrojó.

\- Eso es…

\- ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres de mí… de _nosotros_?

\- No hay un _nosotros_.

La sonrisa de Draco desapareció de su rostro, y dio un paso acercándose más a ella.

\- No hagas esto, Granger, otra vez no. – susurró con voz ronca – Anoche…

\- Anoche fue simplemente la manera de asegurarte de que no te entregue, ¿verdad?

Draco se tornó pálido.

\- _¿Qué?_

\- ¿Crees que soy estúpida? – exclamó, apuntándolo con un dedo acusador –Afirmas que me quieres, pero no tienes problemas en follarte a Astoria…

\- Eso fue semanas antes de que…

\- ¡Te he oído tirándote a Zeller! – lo interrumpió Hermione, clavándole el dedo en el pecho - ¿Sinceramente pensaste que caería en tus trucos…

\- Escúchame, bruja loca. – gruñó Draco, agarrando su dedo y apretando hasta que Hermione compuso una mueca de dolor – Nunca me he follado a Rose Zeller.

\- Te _oí…_

\- ¡Por el amor de Merlín, Rose es lesbiana!

Hermione se congeló, dejando caer la mandíbula.

\- Probablemente la escuchaste a ella y a su novia, en mi oficina; comparten una vena exhibicionista. – dijo él, rodando lo ojos.

Su corazón aleteaba desenfrenado y Hermione apretó los puños para dejar de estremecerse; Draco parecía estar _lívido_ con ella.

\- Si realmente crees que te he usado… - él apretó los dientes, evitando sus ojos. Hermione captó un destello de dolor en ellos y se sintió horrible – Soy muchas cosas, Granger. Un mentiroso, un cobarde, un ladrón; pero nunca te he usado. ¡Joder, te he deseado durante años! Pero tú nunca mostraste interés, así que me mantuve a distancia. Lo último que querría es hacerte sentir incómoda. Pero cuando entraste y me viste a mí con Astoria… - se detuvo. Soltándola, Draco empezó a caminar por la estancia – Tus ojos, Merlín, _ardían_ en mí. Supe que me deseaste en ese momento, así que pensé… pensé que podía utilizar esa atracción física para, tal vez, sacar algo más de ahí. Pensé, esperé, que si veías el grado de compatibilidad que teníamos en el dormitorio, quizás considerarías darme una oportunidad. Pero olvidé quien eras; en lugar de influir en tu atracción, sólo logré ponerte a la defensiva, que me mantuvieras alejado de ti. Y entonces ese bastardo de Theo tuvo que intervenir… - escupió con los ojos plateados centellantes.

\- ¿Theo?

\- Sí, _Theo. –_ dijo con cierto desprecio – Esa serpiente sabía lo que sentía por ti y decidió tomar el asunto en sus propias manos.

\- ¿Fue por eso por lo que me invitó a salir? – balbuceó Hermione, extrañamente afectada por la revelación de que Theo la hubiera engañado.

\- Sí. – gruñó Draco, apretando sus manos en puños – Me dijo que si yo no era lo suficientemente hombre para reclamarte, tendría que hacerlo por sí mismo. Se largó antes de que pudiera maldecirlo.

 _Probablemente debería sentirme ofendida,_ se dijo a sí misma. _Debería sentirme indignada de que hablaran de mí como si fuera un objeto._

 _-_ No soy un objeto, Malfoy. – dijo Hermione con calma.

Draco la miró fijamente.

\- Por supuesto que no lo eres. – susurró, desplazando deliberadamente los ojos plateados por su figura – Eres una mujer atractiva, inteligente, a quien me gustaría tener permanentemente atada en mi cama para poder abrirme paso en ella cada vez que lo deseara.

\- ¿Ha-hablas en serio? – preguntó Hermione, observándolo de manera especulativa, imaginando todos los escenarios que sabía que Draco estaría entusiasmado de recrear - ¿Te escuchas a ti mismo?

\- Oh, sí, pero prefiero escucharte a ti gritando mi nombre en pleno éxtasis. – dijo sin vergüenza, acercándose un paso más a ella.

Hermione se golpeó con una mano la frente, luchando contra el impulso de reírse de sus payasadas; Merlín, sus estados de ánimo eran vertiginosos. En un momento estaba echando humo y l siguiente parecía preparado para rasgarle la ropa y empotrarla contra la mesa.

\- ¡Deja de pensar con la polla por un segundo, maldita sea! – exigió exasperada.

\- Imposible contigo en la habitación. – dijo arrastrando las palabras, con un guiño descarado.

\- Por el amor… esto es serio, Draco. – espetó Hermione, agitando una mano en su dirección - ¡Todavía no estoy convencida de que esto no sea un elaborado engaño o un argumento para seducirme y poder escapar como "La Serpiente"!

Los ojos de Draco se oscurecieron y acortó los dos pasos que los separaban, acorralándola contra la encimera; Hermione abrió la boca y llevó las manos hacia su pecho. Draco pasó los brazos alrededor de ella y haciendo caso omiso de sus protestas, tomó su boca en un duro y violento beso.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que sus defensas se rompieron, y sus labios se suavizaron contra los de él, presionando su cuerpo contra el suyo; mordiéndole el labio inferior, Draco se retiró, sonriendo cuando inconscientemente ella se puso de puntillas, buscando sus labios.

Ligeramente, él pasó los nudillos por su rostro.

\- ¿Lo sientes como un engaño? ¿Un truco? – preguntó en un susurró. Los ojos de Hermione se cerraron.

\- Yo… no lo sé. – murmuró, en conflicto.

Draco exhaló con molestia.

\- Sé que eres insegura, pero deberías darte cuenta que te he deseado durante años. ¡Desde que salvaste la vida de mi madre, he estado enamorado de ti!

Con esa contundente declaración, Hermione abrió los ojos de golpe, quedándose boquiabierta.

\- ¿Qu-qué?

\- Ya me has oído, - refunfuñó con molestia – no voy a repetirlo.

\- Pero…

\- ¡Sin _peros_! Ya he tenido suficientes, Granger. – la soltó, dándole la espalda, pasándose una mano por el pelo rebelde - ¡Merlín, eres obtusa! ¿Qué tengo que hacer para convencerte de que te quiero a ti? He arriesgado mi trasero por perseguirte como "La Serpiente", ¿sabes?

Ante la mirada confusa de Hermione, él gruñó.

\- ¡ _Vamos,_ Granger! Supe desde el momento que te hiciste cargo del caso, que los días de "La Serpiente" estaban limitados. Tienes un registro de capturas perfecto; supe desde el momento que Potter me dijo que eras la nueva investigadora principal, que sólo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que dejaras a "La Serpiente" por los suelos. ¿Crees que soy estúpido, que no sabía que finalmente encajarías todas las piezas, que descubrirías si te había perseguido como "La Serpiente", sobre todo después de hacer una jugada como yo mismo? Si hubiera querido despistar, me habría quedado lejos.

Tenía sentido, decidió Hermione, con unas mariposas haciendo erupción en su vientre; Draco era inteligente, tenía que saber que sólo le tomaría algo de tiempo antes de conectarlo con "La Serpiente". Si simplemente la hubiera perseguido para despistarla, no habría hecho ningún movimiento como Draco Malfoy.

Por lo que significaba…

\- Pero… Astoria. – murmuró Hermione, aturdida.

Al sentir su inminente rendición, Draco alargó la mano, tocándole la cara.

\- Ella no significa nada. – prometió, levantándole la cara por la barbilla – Terminé con ella cuando me di cuenta de que me deseabas.

\- En Twilfitt & Tatting's dijo que te habías olvidado la camisa en su casa. – le recordó ella, ansiosamente. Un robusto brazo se envolvió en su cintura y se dejó arrastrar más cerca de su cuerpo.

\- Nuestras familias son cercanas. Su familia nos invitó a una fiesta en la piscina para el cumpleaños de su padre aquella noche, y me cambié en uno de las habitaciones de invitados. Olvidé mi camisa cuando me fui. Puedes preguntarle a Theo si no me crees; estaba ahí.

Ante la mención del nombre de Theo, Draco se tensó; Hermione sabía que eso era una prueba. Si le preguntaba a Theo; admitiría que dudaba de su palabra. Y una relación sin confianza estaba condenada al fracaso.

Bajando la mirada, Hermione posó las manos en su pecho, acercándose a él, inclinando la cabeza hacia arriba para observar sus plateados ojos.

Serios, indefensos, sus irises grises ardían con pasión, y algo más, algo que logró que su estómago diera un vuelco y que su corazón palpitara desbocado.

Amor.

\- No lo necesito. – murmuró Hermione, arrastrando los dedos sobre sus pezones – Te creo, Draco.

Él curvó sus labios en una sonrisa impresionante, llena de amor, y Hermione sintió que sus ojos ardían en lágrimas por lo que estaba a punto de hacer; cuando él se precipitó a besarla, ella lo evitó poniendo su mejilla.

Desenredándose de su cuerpo, ignorando su expresión de desconcierto, se abrazó a sí misma.

\- Te _creo_ , Draco, - repitió con firmeza – pero…

\- ¿Pero qué? – espetó Draco, agarrándola del codo y obligándola a mirarlo a la cara - ¿Pero qué, Hermione?

Ella se tragó sus lágrimas, tomando una profunda respiración, sabiendo que lo que iba a decir partiría ambos corazones.

\- Pero no podemos estar juntos.

Draco se agachó hasta quedar a la misma altura visual, con una expresión sepulcral y la mandíbula tensa.

\- ¿Por qué?

Esa pregunta estuvo llena de tanta ira, de un crudo dolor, que Hermione sintió que su corazón se estrujaba dolorosamente en su caja torácica.

\- Por "La Serpiente". – susurró – No puedo estar contigo sabiendo que estás infringiendo la ley.

\- Ah, ya veo. – se mofó cruelmente, con las fosas nasales dilatadas - ¿No tenías ningún problema en follarme mientras no sabías quien era, pero ahora que lo sabes, te ha crecido repentinamente una conciencia? Que hipócrita por tu parte, Granger.

Abriendo la boca ante sus duras palabras, Hermione levantó su brazo libre bruscamente, secándose con rabia las lágrimas que habían logrado escapar de sus ojos.

\- Vete.

\- Granger…

El arrepentimiento en su tono fue genuino, pero Hermione se negó a reconocerlo; sus palabras habían golpeado demasiado cerca de la realidad, y necesitaba tiempo para lidiar con ello.

Al sentir que Draco se movía, lo hizo a un lado y se precipitó hacia fuera de la cocina, corriendo hasta su habitación. Haciendo caso omiso de sus gritos, ella cerró la puerta, tirándose sobre su cama y acurrucándose en posición fetal.

\- ¡Granger! – su cortante voz se amortiguó cuando golpeó la pared - ¡Abre la puerta!

\- ¡Déjame sola, Malfoy! – gritó Hermione, odiando el temblor de su voz.

\- Lo siento. – se disculpó suavemente desde el otro lado de la puerta.

\- Márchate, Malfoy. – le contestó en voz baja, alargando la mano para coger su almohada. La apretó contra su pecho y exhaló; el olor de Draco se coló en sus fosas nasales y no pudo evitar atragantarse con un sollozo.

\- Abre la puerta ahora mismo, Granger, o te prometo, que la reventaré. – la amenazó.

Ella lo ignoró.

\- Granger. – una advertencia.

Hermione volvió a enterrar la nariz en la almohada, aspirando su aroma.

La puerta explotó en sus gozones y algunas astillas aterrizaron en la alfombra y la parte inferior de la cama. La castaña se sentó en la cama como un resorte, con los ojos y la boca abiertos en estado de shock. Draco se inclinó casualmente contra el marco de la puerta, sosteniendo la varita tranquilamente en su mano. Sus ojos plateados la estudiaron con intensidad, deteniéndose en el rastro de lágrimas sobre sus mejillas y en sus manos temblorosas.

\- ¡¿Qué mierda, Malfoy?! – gritó ella, mirándolo - ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!

\- Te advertí que volaría la puerta si no me abrías, ¿recuerdas?

\- ¡No creí que hablaras en serio! – exclamó Hermione, alzando las manos al aire - ¿Sabes cuánto me va a costar solucionarlo? ¡Un _Reparo_ no será suficiente!

\- Te compensaré, por supuesto. – dijo él con indiferencia, entrando cuidadosamente en la habitación. Observó las astillas de la cama – _Evanesco._

Hermione soltó un bajo gruñido con su garganta.

\- Tenemos que hablar. – Draco repitió las mismas anteriores palabras que ella le había dicho, incluso con el mismo tono exacto.

\- No tenemos nada que decir. – le contestó Hermione rotundamente e intentó ponerse en pie.

\- _Incarcerous._

Unas cuerdas plateadas salieron de la punta de la varita del rubio, envolviéndose alrededor de sus muñecas. Hermione se encontró tendida de espaldas mientras las cuerdas se ataron por si mismas al cabecero de la cama.

\- ¡Malfoy, imbécil, suéltame! – gritó indignada, sacudiéndose violentamente. Sus gritos cesaron cuando sintió la cama hundirse y Draco se arrastró en ella, cubriendo el cuerpo de la castaña con el suyo. Él se apoyó en sus codos a ambos lados de su cabeza, acortando las distancias y mirando fijamente sus ojos ambarinos.

\- Deja de luchar contra mí, leona.

Ese apodo, uno de los favoritos de "La Serpiente", logró dejarla momentáneamente sin respiración.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – ella se mordió el labio, mirándolo con ojos vidriosos.

\- Ya te lo he dicho… te quiero _a ti._

 _Te quiero a ti._

La misma respuesta a la pregunta que ya le había hecho una vez; parecía que su relación era un bucle constante y no sabía cómo detenerlo.

Errores, malentendidos y concepciones erróneas los definían y Hermione tuvo que preguntarse cómo esperaba Draco que funcionara, cuando constantemente se malinterpretaban las palabras y acciones del otro.

\- Para empezar, tienes que dejar de dudar de ti misma. – Draco respondió a sus silenciosas preguntas - Eres segura y tienes confianza en ti misma en tu trabajo, sin embargo, tu autoestima es tan frágil. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sigues cuestionando mis sentimientos? ¿No es dolorosamente obvio lo mucho que te deseo? ¿Lo mucho que te necesito? Merlín, Granger, _te quiero._ ¿Qué más necesitas escuchar?

Hermione parpadeó y dos lágrimas rodaron por sus sienes.

\- No es así de simple, Draco. – susurró – Tienes razón; siempre la has tenido. Tengo miedo de lo que piensen los demás de mí si se enteran de mis secretos.

\- Nuestra vida sexual no es asunto de nadie sino nuestra, Granger. – prometió con tono tranquilizador – Nunca te haría daño intencionadamente, _deberías_ saberlo.

\- Lo sé. – y así era. Draco era el tipo de hombre que haría lo posible por proteger a sus seres queridos. Y realmente, honestamente, la quería. Ella lo sabía – Pero no puedo… No mientras lleves esa máscara.

Draco permaneció en silencio.

\- Lo siento. – continuó Hermione calmadamente – Sé que es hipócrita por mi parte, pero es diferente… se siente diferente estar en una relación contigo sabiendo que eres "La Serpiente". ¡Por Merlín, aún sigo aconsejando a Anthony sobre la mejor manera de atraparte!

\- Hermione…

\- No puedo, Draco. Por favor, perdóname. – declaró, cerrando los ojos por miedo a lo que podía encontrar si se atrevía a posar la mirada en sus preciosos ojos de ese color gris plateado.

El silencio los abarcó, los únicos sonidos de la habitación eran sus agitadas respiraciones y los suaves ronquidos de Crookshanks desde la sala de estar.

Silenciosamente, Draco se levantó y lanzó el contra hechizo contra sus muñecas; Hermione se quedó quieta, intentando evitar las lágrimas hasta que se marchara.

\- Esto no ha terminado. – declaró él ominosamente y durante unos segundos se le escuchó recogiendo sus ropas de los alrededores – Nos vemos pronto, mi amor.

Con un suave _plop,_ se había marchado.

Y Hermione rompió en llanto, abrazándose las rodillas contra el pecho.

Porque no había manera de que pudiera estar con él.

Maldita fuera su conciencia.


	28. Capítulo 26

**¡Holaaaaa!**

 **Siento muchsisimo haber dejado tanto tiempo apartada esta historia, la motivación y el estrés tienen que ver mucho en ello, pero buenooo, ya he vuelto a cogerle el gustillo así que no creo que tarde en subir el siguiente capítulo, además queda poquito también para terminarla y tengo ganas de verla terminada también esta historia :D**

 **Así que espero que no os hayáis olvidado de nuestra sensual Serpiente y lo disfrutéis ;)**

 **¡Besoteeeees!**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a waterflower20 (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de waterflower20 -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 26**

Anthony se presentó en su oficina el lunes por la mañana, con el rostro sombrío y una hoja de papel estrechada en su mano. Sabiendo que lo más probable era que "La Serpiente" le hiciera una visita, él había asegurado las barreras de su apartamento para que registraran la firma mágica de cualquier visitante, y todos los días, Anthony comprobaba aquellas firmas con las de la lista de sus sospechosos.

Sin lugar a dudas, había sido notificado de la visita inesperada que tuvo la noche anterior, y dado que Draco era su principal sospechoso, Hermione sólo tendría que confirmarlo para que él arrestara a su antiguo amante.

\- Draco Malfoy. – dijo Anthony con rostro inexpresivo – Fue él…

\- No, - lo interrumpió, sepultando la culpa de haberle mentido – él… Draco… nosotros…

Adivinando correctamente la razón detrás de su aparente incomodidad, los ojos azules de Anthony se ensancharon cómicamente y su boca se abrió.

\- ¿Tú y Malfoy? – preguntó, parpadeando rápidamente.

\- No, - Hermione odiaba corregirlo, con el corazón oprimido de remordimientos – ya no.

\- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó con curiosidad y luego enrojeció – Lo siento, no es de mi incumbencia. Estoy siendo un entrometido.

\- Está bien. – le aseguró ella con una triste sonrisa – Simplemente estamos en diferentes lugares por el momento, supongo.

Anthony vaciló, queriendo decir algo, pero decidió no hacerlo; en cambio, asintió sabiamente, le pidió que le notificara inmediatamente si "La Serpiente" la visitaba de nuevo y la dejó enfurruñarse en privado.

* * *

Durante el próximo par de semanas, ella evitó a Draco y todos sus intentos de arrinconarla, haciendo caso omiso del vuelco en su corazón cada vez que lo veía.

Pero Draco no sería disuadido, por lo que tomó medidas más drásticas; sobornó a Rose con un romántico fin de semana en París para ella y su novia si ella la avisaba cuando Draco fuera a buscarla.

Hermione sabía que sus acciones estaban dañando a ambos, y si era sincera consigo misma, era un poco – léase: un mucho – hipócrita; ya que había sido la que defendió las acciones de "La Serpiente" frente a Harry, y una de las razones por las que había renunciado al caso fue su creencia de que lo que hacía era lo correcto.

Pero una parte de ella no podía reconciliar esa creencia con el conocimiento de que no importaban sus buenas acciones, Draco y su compañero eran esencialmente los ladrones y su moral no le permitiría estar con él, sabiendo que estaba violando la ley, y que básicamente lo estaba ayudando.

¡Por Merlín, se suponía que debía cumplir la ley!

 _¿A quién quieres engañar? ¡Sabes que la verdadera razón para alejarlo es tu miedo irracional!_

Hermione ignoró a su conciencia, eligiendo dedicarse a su trabajo; después de todo, se consolaba pensando, Draco pronto se cansaría de perseguirla y, Merlín sabía, que no había escasez de brujas hermosas que compitieran por su atención.

El pensamiento de Draco en brazos de otra mujer, alguien tan hermosa como Astoria Greengrass, le provocaba un agudo disparo de dolor en el corazón, obligándola a contener las lágrimas.

¡Por las barbas de Merlín, estaba hecha un desastre! ¡Desde que se separaron, sus emociones eran un revoltijo! ¡No podía pasar un día sin tener que luchar por contener las lágrimas!

Sorbiendo por la nariz, la bruja sacudió la cabeza y volvió a concentrarse en el borrador final de la Ley de Lunático; había estado trabajando en ese proyecto de ley desde el momento que aceptó el puesto y, finalmente, sintió que estaba listo para ser presentado en el Wizengamot.

En resumen, la ley garantizaría que los hombres lobo tuvieran el mismo trato en la sociedad, les otorgaría el derecho a presentar cargos cuando fueran discriminados, y se aseguraba que todos los individuos afectados tendrían acceso a una dosis mensual de Matalobos de forma gratuita.

Kingsley y el señor Pilliwickle – su jefe – compartían plenamente este planteamiento, por lo que Hermione no tenía ninguna duda de que sería aprobado; por supuesto, esperaba una reacción de las antiguas familias y acusaciones sobre el uso de su reputación y su conexión con Harry para promover sus intereses, pero no estaba dispuesta a dejar que lo que los demás pensaran le afectara los planes de cambiar el mundo a mejor.

Tanto ella como Ron tenían que hacer frente a las personas que los señalaban con el dedo y susurraban sobre el favoritismo a sus espaldas, - incluso de sus propios compañeros de trabajo – por lo que tuvieron que aprender a dejarlo pasar y dejar que sus logros hablaran por sí mismos.

No sería la jefa adjunta más joven del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica si fuera una incompetente y todos los que conocían a Justus Pilliwickle podían dar fe de ello.

Observando el reloj fugazmente, maldijo en voz baja; se suponía que debía reunirse con Harry y Ron para la cena sobre las siete, ¡y ya se acercaban las seis y media!

Era la primera vez que Harry y ella salían juntos después del desastroso intento de romance, la posterior incomodidad había perforado las interacciones entre los dos desde entonces, y Ron les había indicado explícitamente que no toleraría el comportamiento infantil de ambos por más tiempo; ser llamado "infantil" por Ronald Weasley había sido un grito de atención para ella, por lo que Hermione se comprometió a hacer todo lo posible esa noche.

Escondiendo con seguridad el proyecto en el cajón superior y cerrándolo con un hechizo, se puso en pie y rápidamente metió sus cosas en el bolso, prácticamente lanzándolas en el interior, antes de coger su abrigo y salir corriendo, cerrando la puerta de su oficina detrás de ella.

El Ministerio estaba casi vacío y el sonido de sus tacones resonaba en los solitarios pasillos; a pesar de lo que pensaran sus compañeros de trabajo, Hermione nunca había sido adicta al trabajo, aun así de vez en cuando se perdía en él, como consecuencia se quedaba hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Pero esas veces eran excepcionales.

¡Qué suerte que hoy fuera uno de esos días!

Ah, bueno, tendría que renunciar a una ducha y confiar en los hechizos de limpieza si quería llegar a tiempo al restaurante.

Trastabilló al salir de chimenea, tropezando con uno de los juguetes de Crookshanks; se las arregló para mantenerse en pie, maldiciendo con vehemencia cuando se torció uno de los tobillos. Arrojó sus tacones al aire, tiró el bolso y el abrigo hacia el sofá y corrió hacia su habitación.

Dio gracias a su tendencia a un control monstruoso y haber tenido la precaución de elegir su atuendo el día anterior; se lanzó varios hechizos de higiene personal a su persona, se encogió de hombros para meterse en la suave y blanca camisa y la abotonó, dejando sólo los dos primeros botones desabrochados. La larga falda de seda color gris paloma le otorgaba clase y elegancia, a pesar de la simplicidad de la prenda y los zapatos, peep toe, blancos que había elegido le hacían sentirse confiada y atractiva.

Uso alguno de los hechizos de belleza que le había enseñado Ginny, se las arregló para recoger su cabello en un moño ligeramente despeinado; gracias a los hechizos de conservación, el maquillaje que se había puesto ese día seguía intacto, por lo que simplemente se aplicó un tono más atrevido de labial rojo y ya estaba lista para salir.

Cogiendo un pequeño abrigo gris de cachemir del armario, se precipitó hacia la sala de estar, agarró su cartera, varita y el teléfono de su bolso y palmeó con afecto a un dormido Crookshanks.

\- Hasta luego, Crooks. – dijo, agarrando su varita y concentrándose en el Caldero de Oro, el restaurante favorito de Ron en Londres.

Crookshanks se sorprendió ante el fuerte chasquido de la Aparición y miró hacia el sitio donde su dueña había estado, antes de bostezar y volver a dormirse.

* * *

\- Y entonces, - dijo Ron, mientras unas gruesas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas de tanto reír – entonces se volvió hacia mí y dijo: "¿Por qué has venido? ¡Lo tengo todo bajo control!".

\- ¿Qué le dijiste? – preguntó Harry, cuando logró dejar de reír.

Ron se secó las lágrimas de los ojos.

\- Miré alrededor de la hecatombe, y dije: "Si lo tienes todo bajo control, ¿por qué está todo _en llamas?_ ".

El trío se consumió en carcajadas, una vez más, ganándose gran cantidad de la atención de los demás clientes, pero no había nada que ocultar; Ron simplemente estaba deleitándolos con sus desaventuras cuando todavía era un Auror novato y había tenido la desgracia de ser colocado en el equipo de Aurores de Dawlish.

\- ¡Dios, todavía no puedo creer que permitieran a John convertirse en Auror! – dijo Hermione, secándose cuidadosamente las lágrimas de alegría de las comisuras de sus ojos - ¡Debió confundir a sus examinadores, no hay otra explicación!

\- Lo dudo. – dijo Harry con una sonrisa – Incluso si hubiera logrado confundir a la junta de examinadores, todavía tenía que asistir a la Academia de Aurores y pasar por las pruebas psicológicas y de aptitud que le permitieran graduarse. Podría haber sido capaz de lograrlo con los examinadores, pero la Academia no es un paseo por el parque.

Los tres resoplaron ante el pensamiento de Dawlish en la prestigiosa Academia de Aurores; a pesar de que ninguno de ellos hubiera asistido – sus experiencias de guerra eran calificaciones suficientes para Kingsley y Robarts, el anterior Jefe de Aurores, especialmente en un momento que necesitaban toda la ayuda posible – normalmente, cualquier mago o bruja que tuviera los EXTASIS necesarios tenían que pasar tres años en la Academia de Aurores antes de ser calificados como tal.

La Academia se encontraba a las afueras de Bristol; la ubicación era ilocalizable, el propio edificio y el recinto estaban protegidos contra intrusos y muggles, bajo estrecha vigilancia.

Los estudiantes eran entrenados en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, – recientemente se habían añadido al plan de estudios las artes marciales muggles – en la ocultación y el disfraz, y en la vigilancia mágica y muggle, – nuevamente, otro cambio reciente – en el sigilo y el seguimiento, en las tácticas de interrogatorio, en la estrategia y el duelo.

Sin embargo, la formación era sólo la punta del iceberg; los cadetes tenían que pasar por una amplia formación mental.

Pasaban días sin comer ni dormir y tenían que aprender a soportar el dolor; en caso de que alguna vez fueran capturados e interrogados. Los profesores atacaban a los estudiantes al azar, asegurándose de que estaban constantemente vigilantes y alerta.

En resumen, para convertirse en Auror, ser inteligente no era suficiente; tenías que ser persistente, estar centrado y determinado.

Tenías que estar preparado para sentir dolor y superarlo.

Menos del cincuenta por ciento de los estudiantes admitidos se graduaban; el resto o bien se retiraban, o fracasaban.

Ese era el por qué estaban tan sorprendidos de que Dawlish se hubiera convertido en Auror.

\- ¿Tal vez ha recibido golpes en la cabeza demasiadas veces? – sugirió Ron amablemente.

\- No he leído nada de eso en su expediente. – respondió Harry, tomando un sorbo de vino – Siempre hay posibilidad de que no informara, por supuesto.

\- Alegraos está retirado. – les aconsejó Hermione, limpiándose la comisura de los labios – Todavía podría estar aterrorizándonos con sus alardes si no le hubieras obligado a retirarse, Harry.

Harry le sonrió tentativamente, haciendo lo posible por no ruborizarse; él todavía sentía algo por ella y ambos lo sabían, pero estaban intentando por el bien de la amistad pasar de largo esta difícil etapa.

\- Se estaba haciendo mayor. – explicó, mirando suplicante a Ron.

\- ¿Por qué no pedimos más vino? – propuso Ron en voz alta, e inmediatamente se sonrojó cuando se percató que el resto de personas lo miraban. Aclarándose la garganta y haciendo caso omiso de la venenosa mirada de Harry, miró a su amiga – Hermione, ¿por qué no nos hablas de tu nuevo trabajo? Estoy seguro de que tienes un montón de cosas que contarnos, ¡y aquí estamos, monopolizando la conversación!

La sonrisa de Hermione fue comprensiva y agradecida.

\- Todavía me estoy acostumbrando a mi nuevo horario, para ser sincera. – admitió con una sonrisa – Trabajo de nueve a cinco, después de tantos años como Auror es una especie de desconexión. Pero me encanta. El trabajo es difícil y agotador, pero mucho más satisfactorio; sé que cazar a los criminales es importante, pero prefiero esto. ¡Por no hablar de que tengo mi propio ayudante! Por supuesto, primero tengo que encontrar tiempo para llevar adecuadamente las entrevistas, pero ya he programado el tiempo para hacerlo la próxima semana.

\- Un ayudante, ¿eh? Alguien se está haciendo grande en el Ministerio. – se burló Ron de buen humor.

\- ¡Harry tiene un ayudante! – dijo Hermione con firmeza.

\- Sí, pero soy el _Jefe de Aurores._ – señaló Harry.

\- Y yo soy la Jefa Adjunta del Departamento más grande y posiblemente más importante del Ministerio. – Hermione arqueó una ceja poco impresionada - ¿Tienes alguna idea de la clase de trámites a los que tengo que hacer frente cada día?

\- ¿Tu antecesor tenía ayudante? – preguntó Ron con dulzura.

\- Sí. – respondió ella, enviándole una desafiante mirada.

Sus dos amigos intercambiaron una mirada.

\- ¡Sois imbéciles! – dijo Hermione, arrojando la servilleta sobre la mesa y levantándose de su asiento.

\- ¿A dónde vas?

\- No estás muy molesta, ¿no?

\- No, idiotas. – dijo, rodando los ojos – Voy al baño.

\- Ah.

\- Oh.

Murmurando algo sobre los hombres, Hermione atravesó el restaurante, consciente de los ojos de Harry sobre ella.

Cuando regresó cinco minutos más tarde, se encontró con la mesa limpia, un saquito de galeones asentados sobre la cuenta y a sus amigos con los abrigos puestos. Ron tenía su abrigo y Harry sostenía tres bolsas de papel con lo que se suponía debían ser las sobras y los postres que habían pedido.

Los ojos de ambos brillaban con anticipación y tenían una sonrisa en sus rostros.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó Hermione. Por alguna razón sintió que se le retorcía el estómago y su cuerpo se tensó por la incertidumbre.

\- Nos vamos. – explicó Harry innecesariamente. Hermione volvió a rodar los ojos.

\- Sí, eso lo he deducido. – respondió con sarcasmo – Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Ha pasado algo?

\- Anthony me acaba de mandar un Patronus. – dijo Harry y su corazón comenzó a palpitar. Su visión se volvió borrosa, manchas negras danzaban en las comisuras de sus ojos – Lo tienen. Tienen a "La Serpiente".

Hermione pasó un momento de pánico, antes de que el mundo se volviera oscuro y ella se derrumbara, el sorprendido grito de Ron fue lo último que escuchó.

* * *

Hermione se despertó en su habitación, con la pálida cara de Ron cerniéndose sobre ella.

Desorientada, parpadeó varias veces antes de intentar incorporarse. Ron, bendito sea, la ayudó a sentarse y cuando estuvo seguro de que no volvería a colapsar, le entregó un vaso de agua. Sintiéndose seca repentinamente, bebió con avidez, permitiéndole a Ron que le rellenara el vaso cuando se vació.

Tres vasos de agua más tarde, se sintió lo suficientemente coherente como para intentar hablar.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó, mirando a su alrededor.

\- Te desmayaste. – respondió él, mirándola de manera preocupante - ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Mejor. – le aseguró ella, y entonces frunció el ceño - ¿Me desmayé?

\- Sí. – Ron se rascó la parte posterior del cuello, incómodo – Después de que Harry dijera que teníamos a "La Serpiente" bajo custodia, empalideciste y te dejaste caer como un saco de patatas.

La grosera descripción de los hechos fue ignorada, toda su atención recayó en el hecho de que Draco estaba detenido.

El corazón le latía dolorosamente rápido en su pecho y se sintió mareada de nuevo, pero se obligó a permanecer exteriormente impasible.

\- ¿Cómo lo capturaron? – preguntó, temblorosa.

Ron, sin percatarse de su conflicto interior, se encogió de hombros.

\- No lo sé; el Patronus no lo dijo. Me habría ido con Harry, pero no podíamos dejarte sola después de haberte desmayado. Harry quería quedarse contigo, pero como Jefe de Aurores, está obligado a estar allí cuando traigan a "La Serpiente". Pero déjame decirte, que no estaba contento con eso. Compadezco al pobre hombre; con toda seguridad Harry descargará su rabia sobre él.

Una repentina determinación la embargó y cuadró los hombros.

\- ¿A qué estamos esperando? – preguntó, poniéndose en pie. Se balanceó ligeramente y Ron tuvo que envolver un brazo alrededor de su cintura para estabilizarla. Cerrando los ojos, tomó varias respiraciones profundas intentando evitar las repentinas nauseas.

\- ¿Tal vez a que te mejores? – le ofreció Ron con sarcasmo. Hermione casi le dio un puñetazo. Casi.

Después de todo, era pragmática; todavía estaba débil, las piernas apenas la sostenían mientras hablaba y su estómago estaba en pie de guerra contra ella. Si Ron decidía someterla, entonces no tendría ninguna posibilidad contra él en su estado.

Necesitaba su ayuda y cooperación si quería llegar al Ministerio.

Por no mencionar, que él no estaba siendo deliberadamente irritante; tenía una razón válida para preocuparse por ella.

\- Estoy _bien._ – insistió Hermione, intentando recuperar el equilibrio – Sólo dame un minuto para cambiarme, y podremos irnos.

\- Escucha, Mione, sé que quieres estar allí y Merlín sabe que mereces estar allí más que nadie, pero no te encuentras bien. – habló Ron con calma, pero con voz firme - ¿Por qué no descansas un poco mientras le envío una lechuza a Harry? Después de terminar, se dejará caer por aquí y nos lo explicara todo, ¿bien?

\- ¡No, no está bien! – gruñó Hermione, conteniendo las lágrimas – Necesito ir ahora; tengo que estar allí.

\- No _tienes_ que hacer nada. – él frunció el ceño, apretando inconscientemente el brazo alrededor de su cintura – Estás siendo irracional, Hermione.

¡Por supuesto que estaba actuando de manera condenadamente irracional! ¡El hombre que amaba estaba detenido y probablemente pasaría mucho tiempo en la cárcel y lo último que le había dicho era que no podían estar juntos!

Lo había apartado, ignorándolo durante días y, ahora, nunca iba a tener la oportunidad de decirle que lo amaba. ¡Nunca más llegaría a darle un beso, ni a hacer al amor con él de nuevo!

Había perdido a Draco y ella había echado una mano en su hundimiento.

\- Lo siento. – susurró, cediendo a las lágrimas – Lo siento _mucho._

Ron, dulce e ignorante Ron, la acalló con suavidad y la envolvió en un abrazo.

\- Está bien. – murmuró, frotándole la espalda con dulzura – Está bien, Mione. Cálmate, por favor.

\- Oh, Ron, he sido una estúpida. – lloró aún más fuerte, agarrando con fuerza la camisa de Ron en sus pequeñas manos. Sabía que su amigo no tenía ninguna pista sobre la verdadera razón de su arrebato, pero no le importaba; todo lo que necesitaba era comodidad y Ron desprendía calidez y se preocupaba por ella.

\- Shh, estoy aquí, todo va bien. – canturreó él, meciéndose hacia adelante y atrás, besando su frente.

Era mentira, pero no lo contradijo.

* * *

Ron se resistía a dejarla después de que hubiera estallado, pero ella lo instó a marcharse. Era obvio que tenía curiosidad por saber la identidad de "La Serpiente" y no lo necesitaba como añadido a su propia inquietud; ya estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico total.

Hermione le hizo prometer que volvería tan pronto como tuviera noticias y ella se comprometió a llamarlo si volvía a encontrarse mal, antes de que finalmente se introdujera en la chimenea y se fuera directo al Ministerio.

Aun vestida con la larga falda y la camisa blanca, - ahora totalmente arrugada – la castaña se paseó por la longitud de la sala de estar, deteniéndose espasmódicamente para pasarse una mano por los rizos. Un constante flujo de lágrimas corría por sus mejillas y tenía el labio inferior hinchado de tanto morderlo.

Su mente la estaba atormentando activamente, repitiendo la última noche con Draco de manera constante y el sentimiento de culpa roía sus entrañas.

¡Cómo se odiaba a sí misma por haberlo apartado! Tal vez si hubiera estado con él, habría sido capaz de persuadirle de que dejara la máscara y luchar las batallas contra los tribunales.

Maldita fuera su moral y su ética; le habían costado el único hombre al que amaba y tendría que vivir con el conocimiento de que ella ayudó a encerrarlo en Azkaban.

Desesperada por noticias, la joven jugó con la ida de irrumpir en el Ministerio y averiguar lo que estaba pasando por ella misma.

Asintiendo interiormente, estaba a punto de encaminarse hacia allí, cuando unos fuertes golpes empezaron a resonar en la puerta.

Su cara se arrugó con molestia, apartó la mano del cuenco de cristal sobre la repisa de la chimenea, donde estaban los polvos Flu.

¿Quién podría ser?

Sus padres estaban en Australia, celebrando su aniversario en la casa de Melbourne, Ginny estaba en Edimburgo por un partido de Quidditch y Luna estaba en algún lugar del Amazonas con su nuevo novio, Rolf Scamander.

Tuvo la tentación de dejarlo pasar, pero le frunció el ceño oscuramente a la puerta; los golpes habían pasado a ser exagerados, sacudiendo la puerta sobre sus gozones.

¡Maldita sea!

Ya había pagado un dineral para cambiar la puerta de su habitación después de que Draco la hiciera añicos; fiel a su palabra, el heredero de los Malfoy le hizo un cheque por el estropicio, que le envió de vuelta el mismo día sin necesidad de abrir la nota adjunta que traía la lechuza.

No era que no se lo pudiera permitir, pero ¿por qué gastar dinero cuando podía salvar el problema y simplemente abrir la puerta?

Maldiciendo de manera poco femenina, se encaminó a pasos fuertes hacia la puerta de entrada, con una serie de maldiciones en la punta de la lengua, abrió la puerta y la boca…

\- ¿Por qué lloras, leona? ¿No te alegras de verme?

Por segunda vez en ese día, Hermione se desmayó.


	29. Capítulo 27

**¡Hoooolaaaaa!**

 **Acabo de llegar de la playa y ya son las doce de la noche así que no me voy a alargar mucho porque estoy reventada y tengo ganas de comerme una hamburguesa... xD**

 **El capítulo de hoy es cortito, pero intenso ;)**

 **Abajo tenéis una nota de la autora explicando un poco el por qué del comportamiento de Hermione.**

 **Disfrutad del capítulo mis hermosuras y estoy segura de que nos veremos prontoooo!**

 **¡Mil besoootes!**

 **PD: no he revisado el cap, si encontráis errores o dedazos, lo siento de antemano.**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a waterflower20 (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de waterflower20 -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 27**

Hermione se recuperó lentamente; parpadeó somnolienta, intentando adaptar los ojos a la oscuridad de su habitación hasta poder distinguir formas y sombras.

Se despertó completamente cuando su cerebro registró la pálida cara que se cernía sobre ella, un par de familiares ojos brillantes recorrían sus facciones, como si intentara memorizarlas. Una suave mano acariciaba su mejilla y la castaña sintió su respiración envolviéndose en la tierna expresión de su rostro.

Sin ser todavía completamente consciente, ella levantó una de sus pequeñas manos para acunar su mejilla – la incipiente barba le rascaba la piel – saboreando su calidez; tuvo que morderse el labio para contener los sollozos que amenazaban con superarla, pero sus lágrimas ya se escapaban de sus ojos en un flujo continuo como una batalla perdida.

Lo sentía _tan real_ … Sin embargo, sabía que tan sólo era producto de su imaginación; una alucinación engendrada por la culpa y la angustia.

\- Estoy soñando, ¿verdad? – preguntó con tristeza y la cara contraída de dolor.

Los plateados ojos de Draco se suavizaron, inclinándose para proporcionarle un suave beso en los labios; Hermione gimió al sentir su boca sobre la de ella y su mano en la mejilla de él se trasladó a la parte posterior de su cuello, acercándolo más. Con desesperación, trazó las líneas de sus labios con la lengua, buscando la entrada; con un gemido, Draco se abrió a ella, lo que le permitió profundizar más el beso y cederle el control a Hermione.

La mano de Hermione se retorcía en sus cabellos sedosos, manteniendo su cabeza cerca de la de ella y metió la lengua en la boca de Draco, en busca de la suya, obligándolo a responder a su pasión; él tomó una profunda bocanada de aire, presionando la mano más más fuerte contra su mejilla y la otra apretando su cadera.

Con su desenfrenado gemido, Hermione apartó su boca de la de él, mirándolo con una mezcla de expectación resignada y miedo; el calor de su piel era casi suficiente para convencerla de su presencia, pero ella _sabía_ la verdad.

Él estaba en el Ministerio, probablemente a la espera del traslado a Azkaban hasta el juicio.

 _Él no está aquí._

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Draco, frunciendo el ceño, estropeando su cara.

\- Estoy esperando que desaparezcas. – admitió ella con tristeza, sintiendo que su corazón se estrujaba de dolor.

\- ¿Desaparecer? – preguntó el rubio, confundido.

\- Sí. – insistió Hermione, dejando caer sus aturdidas manos sobre la cama – Eso es lo que hacen los sueños; te dan lo que quieres… por un rato. Y luego desaparecen. No estás aquí. – le anunció, como si él lo ignorara – Anthony y su equipo te han atrapado esta noche. Y es culpa mía; ayudé a que te capturara, por lo que mi culpabilidad me está jugando una mala pasada. Me castiga por apartarte. Por no admitir lo que sentía por ti cuando tuve oportunidad.

\- Puedes decírmelo ahora. – susurró él con voz suave, con afecto; acarició su cuello y Hermione se estremeció. Inconscientemente, una de sus pequeñas manos se puso a jugar con su cabello, entrelazando los dedos en los mechones rubios.

\- ¿Qué sentido tendría? – murmuró, miserablemente – Pronto desaparecerás.

\- Granger, - dijo Draco riendo entre dientes, trazando un camino desde su pómulo, la mandíbula y hasta su nariz - ¿Sientes esto como un sueño?

Un suspiro de satisfacción se escapó de sus labios.

\- Se siente delicioso. – murmuró Hermione, inclinando la cabeza a un lado, dejando al descubierto más piel para sus atenciones. Draco aprovechó su rendición, succionando en el punto donde latía su pulso con avidez. La respiración de la castaña se aceleró e intentó explicarle la situación a él – Pero _no_ estás aquí. No puede ser. Harry me dijo que tenían a "La Serpiente".

\- Y la tienen. – asintió el rubio, lamiendo un camino hasta sus labios. Ella soltó un gritito, evitando que encontrara su boca.

\- _¡Ves!_ ¡Incluso en mis sueños me atormentas! – Hermione pensó en empujarlo, pero se abstuvo; no estaba dispuesta a perderlo, por lo que luchó contra el instinto de quitárselo de encima de una patada y se relajó sobre la cama, lo que le permitió seguir besándole el cuello, consciente de que el tiempo entre ellos casi estaba agotado.

\- Granger, Granger, Granger. – dijo chasqueando la lengua, sonando tan parecido a su yo real, que Hermione se quedó sin aliento - ¿De verdad pensabas que no tendría un plan de escape desde el momento en que me puse esta máscara? ¿Especialmente después de descubrir que te habían asignado el caso? Sabíamos que era cuestión de tiempo que juntaras las piezas del rompecabezas, así que lo planeamos en consecuencia.

Ella se congeló.

Durante años se había maravillado de lo brillante que era Draco; graduado en segundo lugar por debajo de ella, Draco había comenzado su carrera en el Ministerio en mitad de los rumores sobre sus motivos y las directas sospechas por parte de la gente y demás colegas. A pesar de demostrarlo en el terreno de juego y ser ampliamente reconocido como el mejor fiscal del Ministerio en dos años de trabajo, Kingsley se había visto obligado a reasignar el caso de los Lestrange cuando los hermanos fueron finalmente capturados, citando la posibilidad de un conflicto de intereses por parte del joven Malfoy; ya que, después de todo, eran familia, o así lo habían reclamado los oponentes de Draco en el Departamento.

Hermione recordó lo indignadamente ultrajada que se sintió en su nombre, a pesar de no estar en buena relación con el ex Slytherin.

 _Un sueño, es un sueño._

 _Pero parece tan real…_

El cuerpo de Hermione se movió sin un pensamiento consciente por su parte; su cabeza casi golpeó contra la nariz de Draco en su precipitación al apartarlo. Se arrastró hacia atrás, hasta que su espalda chocó contra el cabecero de la cama y su mano se alargó instintivamente hacia la mesita de noche, donde tenía su varita.

Sintiendo el familiar chispazo de magia que desprendía su amada varita, Hermione tragó saliva.

Esto no era un sueño.

\- _Lumos._

Draco estaba vestido con todo el atuendo negro de "La Serpiente", pero la máscara había desaparecido; estaba sentado en el lado derecho de la cama, con un pie en el suelo. Parpadeaba rápidamente, intentando acostumbrarse a la repentina luz después de estar tanto tiempo en la oscuridad.

Se le veía… demacrado. No había una palabra que se ajustara mejor para describir su apariencia.

Sus ropas estaban rotas, despedazadas, un corte superficial de la longitud de una varita le había desgarrado la tela del pecho y tenía sangre seca en el lado izquierdo de la cabeza. Su cabello estaba despeinado y sucio – barro se mezclaba con la sangre seca en sus mechones rubios normalmente impecables – y su ojo izquierdo iba adquiriendo un tono oscuro.

\- ¿Qué _demonios_? – susurró Hermione, sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad – No podrías haber escapado. – dijo, más para sí misma que para Draco – Anthony no habría tomado ningún riesgo, no con tu historial; en el momento que te hubiera capturado, te habría despojado de la varita y cacheado. Entonces, te habría asegurado tanto con métodos muggles como con mágicos y habría ordenado que alguien te colocara un hechizo de seguimiento, por si acaso.

"Harry le pidió a Bill Weasley que modificara una de las celdas, específicamente para ti; sólo Harry y Anthony podían entrar y salir de esa celda. Incluso tendrías que tocar a uno de los dos para poder salir y entrar. E incluso, si por algún milagro, lograras escapar, tendrías que luchar, sin varita, con cuatro Aurores que custodiarían la celda sin contar los dos Aurores del exterior de la sala, porque en ese caso, esos dos Aurores activarían unas barreras especialmente modificadas, bloqueando a todo el que esté en el interior.

"Sólo Harry podría haber entrado en la sala y sólo él sería capaz de usar magia siempre y cuando las barreras estuvieran en activo, por lo que incluso si fueras capaz de hacer magia sin varita, estarías indefenso. Y desactivar las barreras es imposible; Bill se aseguró de ello. Al momento que las barreras intentaran ser manipuladas, un gas somnífero se liberaría en toda la cámara, lo que haría que te quedaras inconsciente en cuestión de segundos.

\- Impresionante. – murmuró Draco, con ojos divertidos – Todas esas medidas de seguridad por mí… me halaga, la verdad. Aunque tengo que decir; ¿no es un poco exagerado por un simple ladrón?

Hermione resopló.

\- ¿Has estado humillando al Ministerio durante cuánto tiempo? – preguntó retóricamente, asegurándose de mantener los ojos alejados de él - ¡Has tenido suerte de que Kingsley no ordenara el traslado inmediato a Azkaban!

La castaña sintió como él se movía, acercándose a ella y sus ojos se cerraron involuntariamente. Suavemente, trazó el costado de su cara con el dorso de la mano y Hermione se estremeció al tacto.

\- Mírame, Hermione.

\- No. – ella se negó, girando la cara y apartándola de su mano – Dime cómo te las arreglaste para escapar.

Él suspiró.

\- No lo hice.

Los ojos de Hermione se ensancharon y lo fulminó con la mirada.

\- No mientas. – dijo entre dientes, arrodillándose en la cama; desde esa posición podía mirarlo desde lo alto - ¡Harry dijo que te habían atrapado! Te conozco lo suficiente como para estar segura de que no estarías aquí conmigo si hubieran capturado a tu socio así que. Contesta. La. Pregunta.

\- Ya he respondido a tu pregunta. – espetó de nuevo, levantándose. Se alzó sobre ella, mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados mientras ella seguía fulminándolo. Alargó la mano para tocarla nuevamente y Hermione se estremeció. El rostro de Draco se endureció y la poca emoción que había vislumbrado en sus ojos mercurio desapareció – Tu amigo, Potter, - escupió el nombre como si fuera un insulto – piensa que tiene a "La Serpiente", bajo custodia. Bueno, en cierto modo, la _tiene._

Hermione se sentó sobre sus talones, con el ceño fruncido ante sus crípticas palabras.

\- ¿Qué demonios significa eso?

Draco arqueó una ceja de manera burlona.

\- ¡No me digas que la gran Hermione Granger no puede entender mi pequeña estrategia por cuenta propia! – se burló y la castaña sintió que su mano se movía antes de que pudiera pensar en las en las consecuencias de sus acciones.

A medio camino de su mejilla, Draco alargó la mano bruscamente y la agarró de la muñeca con la suficiente fuerza para asustarla, pero no para hacerle daño; la atrajo hacia él con rudeza y colapsó contra su pecho con un jadeo.

Draco no intentó abrazarla como ella había esperado, sino que simplemente la miraba con unos furiosos ojos plateados.

\- No vuelvas a intentar golpearme, princesa. – gruñó, antes de soltarla y dar un paso atrás. Hermione tuvo que morderse el interior de la mejilla para evitar soltar alguna grosería.

\- ¿Por qué estás aquí entonces? – exigió saber la castaña, apretando las manos en puños, intentando evitar que sus manos se escaparan por si solas hacia él. La calidez de donde la había tocado viajó por todo su cuerpo, logrando que lo anhelara con más fuerza - ¿Por qué has venido si no es para presumir una vez más de ser mejor estratega que el Ministerio?

Hermione supo antes de terminar de hablar que había cometido un error; pero ya era demasiado tarde, las palabras habían salido de su boca, flotando en el aire entre ellos. Captó un destello de genuino dolor en sus ojos antes de que la máscara inexpresiva se adueñara de nuevo de sus facciones y el corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho.

\- Por supuesto que estoy aquí por eso. – dijo Draco con desprecio – Después de todo, no hay otra razón para estarlo, ¿verdad?

Sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer, Hermione bajó la mirada. Esa pequeña acción lo había enfurecido.

\- Tú… - se detuvo, respiró profundamente y después bufó – Soy un idiota. – dijo, con el rostro pétreo - ¿Qué esperaba? ¡Eres una jodida cobarde, Granger!

Indignada, Hermione levantó la mirada y sus ojos se enfrentaron, un desdeñoso plateado contra un furioso ámbar.

\- ¿Cómo te _atreves_ …

\- ¿Cómo me atrevo? ¿ _Cómo_ te _atreves_ tú? – la interrumpió con una exclamación. Avanzó hacia ella, obligándola a levantarse sobre sus rodillas una vez más para poder estar cara a cara. Sus pechos se presionaban, ambos respiraban con dificultad, una miríada de emociones luchaban en sus interiores - ¡Ya te he dicho lo que siento por ti! ¡He arriesgado mi libertad por _ti_! ¡Y todo lo que has hecho es quedarte parada y fingir que te importa mucho tu moral! ¿Crees que fue fácil para mí admitir mis sentimientos, para venir hasta aquí? ¿Para venir a ti cuando dejaste explícitamente claro que querías apartarme?

"¿Crees que es fácil para mí escuchar tus rechazos, cuando los dos sabemos que me deseas con cada fibra de tu ser? ¿Crees que fue fácil para mí venir hasta aquí y revelarte mi identidad después de que te escaparas de la Mansión y pasar nuestra primera noche juntos? Soy un hombre de acciones, Granger, así que ya sabes qué difícil es para mí hablar de mis sentimientos; pero lo he intentado, _por ti_.

"¿Y qué haces? Me lo echas todo en cara porque tienes demasiado miedo para aceptar quien eres y darte una oportunidad, _una verdadera oportunidad_ , conmigo. Te escondes detrás de tu moralidad y convicciones, cuando en realidad no eres más que una cobarde.

"Bueno, a la mierda eso, a la mierda tú. He terminado.

Draco se levantó y se alejó.

Impactada por sus palabras, la verdad de las mismas resonando en su cabeza, tuvo que intentarlo un par de veces antes de poder formar una frase coherente.

\- ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó, saliendo de la cama y siguiéndolo hasta la sala de estar.

\- A casa. – escupió él sin ni siquiera mirarla.

\- Pero…

\- Sin peros, Granger. – la interrumpió con un gruñido - ¿Quieres hablar? Ya sabes dónde encontrarme. Pero hasta que no estés preparada para ser sincera contigo misma, no vengas a mí. Puedo quererte, pero no estoy dispuesto a conformare con la mitad de una relación. Es todo o nada, Granger.

Con ese ultimátum, abrió la puerta del apartamento y salió sin mirar atrás, dejándola en la oscuridad.

 _¿Qué he hecho?_

* * *

 **Nota de la autora (waterflower20):** Soy consciente de que Hermione está actuando irracionalmente y de manera un poco hipócrita últimamente, pero por favor tened en cuenta que todavía está luchando contra su conciencia sexual y algunos problemas de autoestima residuales; podéis estar seguros, de que será adecuadamente reprendida por Draco muy pronto.

Sí, también sé que en los últimos capítulos Hermione ha estado actuando de manera muy diferente a ella misma con desmayos y lloriqueos; hay una razón para eso. Algunos (es decir: la mayoría) ya habéis adivinado la razón detrás de su comportamiento, pero no confirmaré nada.


	30. Capítulo 28

**¡Holaaaa amoreees!**

 **¿Qué tal estáiiis? Yo estupendamente bien, aunque es un poco pronto y tengo algo de sueño, pero es un día súper veraniego y hay que disfrutarlo al máximo posible :D**

 **Espero que os guste este cap y disfrutéis lo poco que queda yaaaaa... tendremos que ir pensando en siguientes traducciones ehhh ;)**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a waterflower20 (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de waterflower20 -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 28**

Hermione miró fijamente a Harry, estupefacta; no había manera de haberlo oído bien. Sus orejas probablemente le estaban jugando una mala pasada, por lo necesitaba pedirle que repitiera la pregunta, sólo para asegurarse que la había formulado bien.

\- ¿Q-qué has dicho? – preguntó, con los ojos abiertos de incredulidad.

Harry arqueó una ceja con curiosidad; incluso ella misma podía decir que estaba actuando de manera un tanto extraña, por lo que compuso una expresión ensayada para ocultar la sorpresa.

\- Elijah Harper es "La Serpiente". – reiteró el Jefe de Aurores, inconscientemente, ajustándose las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz – Lo ha confesado todo; la decisión de convertirse en "La Serpiente" después de haber tenido suficiente con la indulgencia del Ministerio hacia las familias sangre pura que descaradamente explotaban el mundo muggle, fomentando esencialmente el programa de Voldemort de deshumanizar a los que no son sangre pura, sin repercusiones, pero de forma mucho más pasiva que el antiguo Amo y la necesidad de hacer algo al respecto cuando le fue evidente que el sistema no podía hacer nada por ello. Confesó el plan que tenía de intimidarte para que renunciaras al caso, incluso demostró los hechizos y encantamientos que utilizaba para desmantelar las barreras protectoras de las propiedades en las que irrumpía.

Hermione se quedó estática, escuchando a medias el recuento de acontecimientos que conducían a la detención de "La Serpiente" que Harry le estaba explicando; estaba más centrada en completar el rompecabezas que la estaba fastidiando desde la primera vez que se hizo cargo del caso.

 _¿De verdad pensabas que no tendría un plan de escape desde el momento en que me puse esta máscara? ¿Especialmente después de descubrir que te habían asignado el caso? Sabíamos que era cuestión de tiempo que juntaras las piezas del rompecabezas, así que lo planeamos en consecuencia._

Sabíamos.

Draco tenía un socio, que ella conocía, pero Hermione dudaba que Draco fuera del tipo de hombre que renunciaba a su compañero para quedar libre.

Elijah era de esos que adoraban a Draco en el colegio; haría cualquier cosa que el rubio le pidiera hacer. ¿Era posible que Draco hubiera utilizado su influencia sobre el otro hombre y convencerlo de ser el chivo expiatorio por él y su socio? ¿Estaría de acuerdo Harper en ir a la cárcel por Draco?

Una cabeza de turco resolvería todos sus problemas; "La Serpiente" sería capturado y Draco y su socio tendrían la libertad de seguir viviendo sus vidas como antes.

No quería creer que Draco fuera capaz de eso, pero ¡eso respondía a muchas preguntas!

 _¡Respuestas, necesito respuestas!_

Pero, ¿de quién obtenerlas?

Draco estaba fuera de cuestión; lo había visto esa mañana y cuando sus ojos se cruzaron desde el otro lado del pasillo, su rostro se había vuelto pétreo, dándose la vuelta bruscamente y alejándose. Hermione sabía que él no tenía la culpa de la situación, sino ella misma; Draco lo había soltado todo, confesando sus sentimientos a pesar de nunca haber sido muy versado en palabras. Todo porque ella necesitaba escucharlo. Y Hermione le había echado todo en cara.

Pero, ¿qué otra opción tenía?

 _Su socio._

¡Si sólo supiera quién era!

Harper estaba lejos de estar tan mágicamente dotado como Draco y su socio; ambos habían vapuleado al Ministerio durante meses y el trabajo que hacían tenía un nivel de maestría bastante elevado. Y a pesar de que Draco podría haber urdido el plan de "La Serpiente" por cuenta propia, su compañero tendría que estar al mismo nivel mágico e intelectual para sacar eso adelante durante tanto tiempo sin levantar sospechas.

 _Tenía que ser alguien inteligente entonces, y cercano a Draco; tenían que confiar el uno en el otro para lograrlo, por lo que debía ser un amigo cercano. Alguien que sabía moverse por todo el mundo muggle y que estaba, por supuesto familiarizado con todas las victimas para poder entrar en sus casas._

Pero, ¿quién? ¡Piensa, Hermione, piensa!

 _Y entonces ese bastardo de Theo tuvo que intervenir…_

 _Esa serpiente sabía lo que sentía por ti y decidió tomar el asunto en sus propias manos._

 _Me dijo que si yo no era lo suficientemente hombre para reclamarte, tendría que hacerlo por sí mismo. Se largó antes de que pudiera maldecirlo._

Hermione se tensó cuando la última pieza finalmente encajó en el rompecabezas.

Incapaz de permanecer en esa estancia ni un minuto más, se puso en pie, haciendo chirriar la silla en el suelo de mármol. Harry dejó de hablar de inmediato, su expresión mutó a una preocupada al ver la repentina palidez en el rostro de su amiga.

\- Yo… - forzó que sus manos no se sacudieran mientras recogía las cosas a toda prisa, sin orden ni concierto lanzándolas en el interior de su bolso, antes de mirar a los ojos de Harry – Tengo que irme.

\- ¿Hermione? – su voz era suave al tiempo que también se levantaba.

\- Lo siento, no puedo explicarlo, pero hay algo que tengo que hacer.

\- Hermione, todavía tienes trabajo.

\- ¡Lo sé! ¿Podrías cubrirme, por favor? Realmente tengo que irme, Harry.

Pareciendo pasmado, Harry asintió espasmódicamente; no todos los días Hermione Granger se saltaba el trabajo, así que lo que la tenía tan agitada debía ser condenadamente importante.

\- Prométeme que me lo explicaras más tarde.

\- Oh, Harry, no sé si podré. – admitió Hermione y ante la expresión de sus ojos, suspiró – Tiene que ver con Draco, Harry.

Al escuchar ese nombre el rostro de Harry palideció y parecía herido; simplemente porque estaban intentando reparar la amistad no significaba que no le doliera su rechazo o que sus sentimientos por ella tuvieran que desaparecer. Lo último que quería hablar con Hermione era del hombre que había elegido por encima de él.

\- Bien. – dijo con voz áspera, parpadeando – Ve, te cubriré.

\- Harry… - susurró Hermione, bordeando su escritorio para posar una mano en el hombro de su amigo. Sus músculos se contrajeron de la tensión – Lo siento mucho.

Relajándose gradualmente bajo su contacto, el hombre de pelo negro intentó sonreír, alzando su mano para cubrir la de ella.

\- Sé que lo haces. – murmuró – Lo sé.

\- Harás a una mujer muy feliz algún día. – dijo Hermione, apretando la mano en su hombro – Sólo espero que elijas a alguien digna del increíble hombre que eres.

Sonriéndole tristemente, se volvió y salió de su despacho, perdiéndose las últimas palabras de Harry.

\- Sólo desearía que esa mujer fueras tú.

Pero él sabía, en el fondo de su corazón, que eso no estaba destinado a ser así.

* * *

\- ¿Hermione?

Theo sonó confundido ante su presencia en el exterior de su ático, pero sus ojos centellantes le decían que estaba esperándola, sucio bastardo. Sólo llevaba una toalla envuelta entorno a sus caderas, con el pelo todavía mojado de una reciente ducha y sus pies desnudos; pero Hermione no se vio afectada por lo ridículamente atractivo que estaba.

No, la bruja castaña nunca se había dejado llevar por los hombres atractivos, a excepción de cierto fiscal rubio; él era el único hombre que podía dejarla sin palabras con tan sólo una ardiente mirada.

Percatándose del camino que estaban tomando sus pensamientos, Hermione sacudió la cabeza y miró al hombre que le sonreía casualmente apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

\- Eres el socio de Draco. – afirmó rotundamente, abriéndose paso en el lujoso, pero acogedor ático.

Theo interpretó su sorpresa muy bien; tenía los ojos muy abiertos, la boca ligeramente caída, las cejas arqueadas y todo el conjunto. Pero ella no se dejó engañar; había tratado lo suficiente con él para saber cuándo estaba realmente sorprendido y en este momento…

Simplemente estaba jugando con ella; después de todo, Theo disfrutaba sobremanera el juego.

\- ¿Te ruego perdón? – preguntó él, riendo con diversión. No hizo ningún esfuerzo por excusarse e ir a vestirse y Hermione no tenía planeado dejar que se alejara de su vista ni por un segundo – No entiendo…

\- Puedes dejar de fingir, Theo. – escupió Hermione, inmovilizándolo con una dura mirada – Sé que Draco es "La Serpiente" y sé que tiene un socio. Me llevó algún tiempo, pero me he dado cuenta que eres su compañero. No insultes mi inteligencia negándolo. No querrás enfadarme en este momento.

En lugar de actuar de manera engreída, o excesivamente insinuante, Theo optó por permanecer en silencio, mirándola intensamente mientras ella luchaba por mantener el control de su temperamento. Finalmente, después de dos largos minutos, él asintió.

\- Le dije que finalmente lo descubrirías, pero no parecía importarle. Por alguna razón, Draco parece pensar que no vas a denunciar a ninguno de los dos. Dime, Granger, ¿está su fe en ti bien fundada?

Al notar el ligero tono acusador en su voz, Hermione apretó los dientes.

\- ¿Qué sentido tendría? – preguntó ella, desviando la pregunta – Harry y Anthony tienen su Serpiente, ¿no?

Los labios de Theo se estiraron en una sonrisa autocomplaciente y Hermione tuvo que morderse el interior de la mejilla para evitar maldecir al engreído bastardo.

\- Un plan bastante brillante si me permites decirlo. – dijo Theo asintiendo para sí mismo, la autosatisfacción prácticamente irradiaba de su cuerpo mientras le hacía un gesto para que se sentara en uno de los cómodos sillones de su amplia sala de estar al tiempo que él se sentaba en una maltratada y vieja butaca cerca de una enorme chimenea. Punteando con sus dedos sobre el sillón, la miraba con un brillo de complicidad en sus ojos. – Draco me dijo que me mantuviera apartado de esto, pero tengo que decirte, amor, que me has decepcionado enormemente.

\- ¿Qué? – Hermione frunció el ceño, eligiendo sentarse justo frente a él - ¿Qué he hecho qué? – al escuchar la inseguridad de su pregunta, se enderezó en su asiento y sacudió la cabeza – No, no respondas a eso. No me importa el por qué te he _decepcionado._ Quiero saber cómo lo habéis hecho vosotros dos.

Con una risa entre dientes, el joven se echó hacia atrás en su asiento y chasqueó los dedos. Una pequeña criatura, vestida impecablemente con un esmoquin negro apareció frente a él, haciendo una profunda reverencia.

\- ¿Cómo puede ser de ayuda Giffy, joven Amo? – preguntó el elfo, con sus ojos redondos fijos en Hermione por un fugaz momento.

\- Un poco de té sería de agradecer, Giffy. – respondió Theo antes de volverse hacia la castaña con una mirada interrogante.

Bufando con indignación, Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

\- La dama también quiere té, Giffy. – le dijo Theo a su elfo doméstico, ignorando por completo la mirada venenosa de su visitante. El elfo se inclinó una vez más en una profunda reverencia antes de desaparecer. Theo levantó una mano para detener las protestas cuando la vio abrir la boca para reprenderlo – Giffy ha estado en mi familia desde hace décadas, Granger. Prácticamente me crio. Le ofrecí liberarlo o pagarle, pero se negó. Siento ofender tu sensibilidad, pero no estoy dispuesto a herir sus sentimientos para aliviar los tuyos.

El silencio se mantuvo hasta que Giffy volvió con una bandeja de plata flotando sobre su cabeza, cargada con una delicada tetera de porcelana y todo el resto del juego de té. La pequeña criatura sirvió tanto a su Amo como a la invitada antes de volver a hacer una reverencia ante Theo y desaparecer.

Después de tomar un sorbo del fortificante té, Hermione colocó la taza sobre el platito y centró su atención en el insolente hombre que reposaba tranquilamente en su butaca.

\- Quiero respuestas, Theo. – dijo, con voz dura.

Theo tomó un sorbo de té y la miró con escepticismo.

\- ¿Por qué has venido aquí? ¿Por qué no has ido a ver a Draco? – preguntó Theo, sabiendo claramente la respuesta, pero con ganas de escucharlo de ella misma.

Expectante, las mejillas se le inundaron de color.

\- Actualmente no estamos en condiciones de hablar.

\- ¿Y eso por qué? – murmuró, sus ojos por primera vez perdieron ese brillo burlón. En cambio, se llenaron de fastidio, dirigido exclusivamente a ella. Por supuesto, Theo debía saber todo lo ocurrido entre Hermione y Draco, y como su amigo, no apreciaría su forma de jugar con las emociones del rubio.

\- Mi relación con Draco no tiene nada…

\- ¿Qué relación? – la interrumpió con dureza – Lo último que sé, es que habías dejado claro que prefieres actuar como una cobarde a tener una oportunidad con él.

\- ¡No tiene nada que ver contigo! – escupió Hermione con rabia.

\- Merlín, Granger, para una persona que siempre ha sido alabada por su inteligencia, puedes estar segura de ser bastante estúpida. – se burló Theo, dejando a un lado todos los intentos de cortesía – Draco ha sido mi amigo desde la infancia; esencialmente nos criamos juntos, así que lo considero un hermano. Por lo tanto, no te equivoques, _esto_ tiene mucho que ver conmigo. Has roto el corazón de mi hermano, debido a tus inseguridades y tu inútil incapacidad para entender que el mundo no está hecho en blanco y negro, sino en tonos grises.

"Durante años os he visto revolotear el uno alrededor del otro. He visto como lo miras; sé que lo amas, pero no haces más que alejarlo cuando él te abre su corazón. ¿Crees que eres la única que tiene inseguridades? ¿Sabes lo difícil, lo terrible que ha sido para Draco admitir sus sentimientos por ti, especialmente después de que desaparecieras de su cama? Pero lo intentó, porque te quiere. Y cada vez que ha ido hasta ti, tú le has lanzado sus sentimientos en la jodida cara.

"Puede que no sea tan valiente como Potter, – escupió el nombre con disgusto – pero Draco es un buen hombre. Ha aprendido de sus errores pasados, ha corregido sus errores pasados y ha luchado para hacer del mundo mágico un lugar mejor para gente como tú. Pero trabajando para el sistema, como se dio cuenta, no se consigue nada cuando las antiguas familias pueden pagar para librarse de las inspecciones y acusaciones. Él intentó hacer lo correcto, a riesgo de su libertad. Y estaba dispuesto a renunciar a todo, por _ti._ A esta cruzada, a su familia, a su dinero y a su nombre. ¿Te ha dicho que amenazó con repudiar a sus padres si no te aceptaban? ¿Sabías que estaba dispuesto a cortar los lazos con la única familia que le queda, todo por la oportunidad de estar contigo?

Unas gruesas lágrimas punzaban sus ojos y Hermione no podía hacer más que sacudir la cabeza; no, ella no sabía nada de eso. A pesar de que había sentido extraño el cambio de Narcissa cuando se encontraron en Twilfitt & Tatting semanas atrás, nunca había pensado en esa posibilidad.

\- Pensaba que sí. – murmuró Theo, sacudiendo la cabeza – Y que después de todo, lo rechazabas. ¡Te fuiste a tal extremo como para acusarlo de utilizarte!

\- Yo…

\- No, no digas una palabra. – la cortó con rabia – No es a mí a quien deberías pedir disculpas, si eso es lo que estás intentando hacer. Pero como has venido en busca de respuestas, atenderé tu curiosidad. Haz tus preguntas, Granger.

Adecuadamente reprendida, la virtuosa ira de Hermione se evaporó cuando las acusaciones de Theo la obligaron a dar un paso atrás y reconocer cuánto de cierto tenían sus palabras; ¿no era ella la que había defendido a "La Serpiente", incluso antes de saber quién se escondía detrás de la máscara? ¿No era ella la que había admitido en privado que lo respetaba por hacer lo que el Ministerio no hacía?

Draco había ido hasta ella, revelándole la verdad con la esperanza de que abriera su caparazón protector y lo aceptara; secretos y todo. Podría haberse mantenido alejado y dejar que creyeran que Harper era "La Serpiente", sin tener que haberse confesado con ella.

Pero lo hizo; porque, ahora sabía, que él no quería empezar una relación entre mentiras. Él quería una verdadera y honesta relación; no quería que existiera ninguna mentira entre ellos, porque sabía que incluso la menor duda podría destruirlos.

Al permitir que Hermione le quitara la máscara, se había desnudado por completo ante ella; no había más secretos entre ambos, no había ninguna parte de él que no conociera, ningún esqueleto en un armario que pudiera asustarla.

Draco había puesto el corazón a sus pies y, ¿qué había hecho ella? Pisotearlo.

\- Hermione.

La voz de Theo era suave y Hermione alzó la mirada, parpadeando para evitar las lágrimas. Sus ojos azules estaban llenos de compresión, mientras observaba la lucha de la castaña contra su compostura.

\- Sé que Draco puede ser… intenso. – murmuró con una sonrisa – Pero cuando ha dicho que te amaba… lo decía enserio. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Hermione asintió espasmódicamente.

\- Lo sé… - admitió con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Entonces por qué te contienes? ¿Por qué lo alejas?

\- Yo… no lo sé.

\- Entonces, averígualo. O déjalo ir. Porque ya lo has herido suficiente. Si no quieres estar con él, deja de retenerlo.

* * *

 **¿Qué os ha parecido el rapapolvo que le ha metido Theo a Hermione? ¿Adecuado? ¿Muy suave? Yo creo que ha sido zasca tras zasca... xD Esperemos que le haya entrado en su linda cabecita y haga algo al respecto... además tan sólo quedan 3 capítulos, si va a hacer algo que lo haga rápido ;)**

 **¡Noos vemos muy prontoooooo!**

 **Respuesta a los reviews sin cuenta:**

 **SALESIA:** Holaaaa amooor! JAJAJAJA Cómo dice Waterflower no voy a confirmar nada... así que tendrás que sacar tus propias conclusiones hasta que acabe el fic, pero bueno, el embarazo es una posibilidad, ¿no crees? JAJAJAJ me encantaaaa ser tan perraaaa xDD Tienes razón con lo de la belleza y que puede sentirse mejor que en el colegio, pero sin poder alcanzar niveles como los de Astoria o Draco, yo creo que la belleza es tan subjetiva y personal que cada persona puede encontrar bello cosas que para la otra persona no es nada del otro mundo, así que los problemas de autoestima no deberían existir como tal, más bien inseguridades, pero está sociedad que nos pone un molde de mujer al cual deberíamos calcar para ser todas iguales, pues que quieres que te diga me toca las narices... en fin que me desvío... xDDDDD Espero que Hermione con la bronca que le ha pegado Theo haya abierto los ojos de una buena vez... ¿no crees? Y en el siguiente capítulo sabremos más sobre el plan de "La Serpiente" ;) Espero que lo hayas disfrutado cieloooo y como siempreee; ¡Mil besotes y abrazotes de osito mimoosin!


	31. Interludio

**¡He vueltoooooooooo! Y esta vez de verdad xD**

 **La verdad es que ha sido un verano INCREIBLE y me he pasado cuatro semanas de vacaciones en el pueblo y sin internet... así que he estado sin tocar un ordenador durante un buen tiempo y encima no recordaba que la tecla "O" de mi teclado esta totalmente rota y ha sido como un mazazo otra vez jajaja pero bueno, con filosofía las cosas tienen otro color, ¿no creéis?**

 **En fiiin, a lo que iba, que me enrolloooo... entre hoy y mañana terminaré esta historia (AL FIN), disfrutad de lo que queda y veremos que rumbo toma el futuro (en cuanto a traducciones se refiere xD).**

 **Esta tarde tendréis el siguiente capítulo y mañana el Epílogo.**

 **Mil besotes y espero que hayáis tenido un verano maravillosooooo.**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a waterflower20 (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de waterflower20 -._**

* * *

 **N/A:** Este capítulo no es el 29; todavía hay cabos sueltos con Harper que no conseguí atar en el anterior capítulo y tuve la intención de simplemente añadir una escena extra en el 29, pero cuando lo leí, me di cuenta que no encajaba bien con ese capítulo en particular. Así que o bien podría haberla añadido en el capítulo 28 o añadir un interludio. Pero como me gustó el final del anterior capítulo, pues me decidí por el otro curso de acción. Así que tendréis que esperar un poco más para el encuentro Dramione. **Importante:** _Este capítulo es una mezcla entre la versión original y la segunda versión y ha sido reescrito por_ _ **RZZMG**_ _quien ató los cabos sueltos muy bien así que decidí usarlo. El crédito por esto va para ella, obviamente._

 **Interludio**

Se miró por última vez al espejo; lo que estaba a punto de hacer requería mucho coraje y ella no estaba segura de tenerlo en ese momento. Así que, al más puro estilo Hermione, ocultó su nerviosismo bajo un cuidadoso maquillaje y aprobó el atuendo citando a su mejor amiga Ginny "tendrás a cualquier hombre comiendo de la palma de tu mano".

Si parecía tener el control, esperaba acabar sintiendo esa sensación antes de encontrarse cara a cara con su mago.

La conversación con Theo la había golpeado en un sentido muy necesario para ella, obligándola a reconocer que había permitido que sus inseguridades arruinaran algo espectacular; porque lo que había tenido con Draco era verdaderamente único.

Por supuesto, Theo habría tenido sus dudas sobre si soltarle eso, si hubiera sabido como reaccionaría ante su brutal honestidad; romper a llorar en mitad de la sala de estar del pobre hombre había sido un desafortunado incidente.

Aunque, recordando la horrorizada mirada de Theo mientras sollozaba le hizo sentirse un poco mejor ante su inusual comportamiento; al final Theo le había revelado todos los detalles del plan maestro con Draco en un esfuerzo por alejar su mente del espantoso arrebato y calmarla.

Su mano se relajó en su cadera, apretando los dedos sobre el suave algodón de la blusa mientras recordaba la explicación de Theo sobre la creación de "La Serpiente"; todavía se estremecía ante el pensamiento de la decisión de Draco por entrar en el Departamento de Ley Mágica con el deseo de buscar justicia para la flagrante explotación de los muggles y su cultura por sangre puras. Había tenido la intención de situarse en un puesto de poder donde fuera capaz de iniciar investigaciones que condujeran a castigar a los culpables y recuperar los objetos robados de sus respectivos dueños.

Theo, por el contrario, había decidido que la raíz del problema tenía origen en algo mucho más profundo que había que resolver: el de una total falta de respeto por todo lo que tenga que ver con los muggles y los nacidos de muggles. Había calculado que la mejor manera de contrarrestar esa filosofía era cultivar el aprecio por el arte no mágico, un área de interés personal para él y que históricamente tenía una gran impresión en el cambio cultural de las sociedades.

Desafortunadamente, diez años después, el método de Draco no daba resultados; los intentos de forzar las investigaciones de los robos fueron continuamente bloqueadas por el jefe de Potter, Gerard Robards, y las solicitudes de auditorías para las bóvedas de Gringotts quedaban en nada por la política del Ministerio. Lo que era peor, mientras pasaba el tiempo y los sangre pura recuperaban su antigua gloria y poder en la sociedad, parecía que muchos de los implícitos y antiguos prejuicios volvieron a asentarse silenciosamente en los espacios que habían ocupado anteriormente. Astoria era la prueba viviente de que muchas de las frases más desagradables de la época anterior a la guerra estaban en recirculación en una simple conversación y que la gente empezaba a sentir mucha libertad en la actualidad para traerlos de vuelta sin temor a represalias.

De hecho, incluso ni un despido había impedido a Greengrass pronunciar las palabras "sangre sucia" por segunda vez a Hermione.

El trabajo de Theo había tenido bastante éxito, en un principio, pero al igual que cualquier sociedad voluble, fueron ignorándolo con el tiempo mientras la atención de la gente se trasladaba a la siguiente novedosa idea. Lo peor, que cuando los sangre pura comenzaron una vez más a dominar los medios de comunicación (buitres como Skeeter y su horrible mascota, Smythe, e incluso Lavender Brown, quien de vez en cuando también escribía en la Columna Rosa), Theo pasó de ser un _aficionado_ del arte con un buen ojo para la brillantez y el buen gusto a un hombre que simplemente utilizaba su galería como un medio para promover su popularidad con el sexo opuesto y generar donaciones de los clientes ricos. Su reputación estaba siendo lentamente envenenada por la idea de que era un sinvergüenza del más alto nivel, cuyo único interés estaba en engatusar a los ingenuos para llenar sus bolsillos y calentar su cama de manera regular.

Dos años atrás, los dos viejos amigos (como gatos que se cruzan en la noche después del juicio) volvieron a encontrarse y después de una noche emborrachándose a base de Whisky de Fuego, ambos habían aflojado las lenguas lo suficiente para empezar a quejarse del rumbo que estaba tomando el círculo social que compartían… y revelar la indignación con sus flagrantes miembros que deseaban volver a caer en las viejas costumbres. Fue entonces cuando descubrieron que tenían ideas similares y esa misma noche (después de beberse una poción de sobriedad) urdieron un plan para burlar al sistema y lograr el cambio.

La invención de un pícaro y apuesto ladronzuelo que se ganara los corazones y las mentes de la gente había sido la contribución artística de Theo al plan (y un juego que había cultivado más tarde mediante el envío de ramos de flores a la señora Avery, una de las pocas clientas sangre pura de su galería y una mujer que sabía que era extremadamente extravagante, chillona y fácil de manipular), pero había sido Draco Malfoy quien le había dado los objetivos a "La Serpiente": volver a robar lo que había sido sustraído equívocamente y alertar a la sociedad que caer una vez más en la complaciente aceptación de los prejuicios no se toleraría.

Básicamente, habían propuesto una versión más suave de "V de Vendetta", sin la máscara de Guy Fawkes.

Hacia dieciocho meses, después de un exhaustivo análisis, lanzaron la iniciativa, preparados para tratar con el Ministerio y la sociedad de la única manera que un Slytherin sabía hacerlo; mediante subterfugios.

La creación del ficticio ladrón era, realmente, una desesperada apuesta de influir en el cambio que ambos intentaron y no pudieron lograr por cuenta propia, pero en lo que ellos habían fallado, parecía que "La Serpiente" era brillantemente exitoso. Incluso algunas de sus víctimas sangre pura estaban, irónicamente, encantados con lo que él hacía.

Hermione tuvo que admitir que el nivel de respeto por Draco y Theo se incrementaba a grandes pasos mientras más aprendía de sus hazañas. Draco y su mejor amigo pasaban sus horas libres practicando intensos regímenes de ejercicios para asegurarse estar en muy buen estado físico (Draco pasaba casi todos los días, ya fuera nadando en la gigante piscina que tenía, corriendo en círculos alrededor de su propiedad, o entrenándose en el gimnasio que había construido en las antiguas mazmorras de los Malfoy, de ahí la razón de que estuviera tan musculado y en forma, en lugar de empezar a mostrar signos de un hombre que se acercaba a la treintena), practicaban hechizos y maniobras de duelo en el transformado sótano de la Mansión Nott (por ese motivo Draco fue un oponente tan duro en la azotea de la galería la noche que lo había encontrado) y a la hora de un atraco, se turnaban para actuar como "La Serpiente", así al menos uno de ellos podía cubrir al otro, si fuera necesario. Y cada uno de los golpes fue planificado hasta el último detalle para garantizar el éxito, incluso con detalles insignificantes como las fases lunares (para asegurar que la cantidad de luz encubriera sus movimientos o iluminara sus objetivos).

Golpearon sistemáticamente a sus víctimas en el orden del robo más antiguo hasta el más reciente, desempeñando sus hazañas para cortejar a las personas adecuadas (como Skeeter, a quien enviaban bombones y otros insignificantes objetos simbólicos de aprecio para ganarse la pluma de la periodista). Y confundían intencionadamente a Dawlish enviándolo a búsquedas inútiles y pistas falsas para alejarlo de su camino. Esa parte del plan les había funcionado a la perfección.

Desafortunadamente, el lado publicitario de su campaña no había ido tan bien como habían esperado, mientras Harry (quien había asumido el puesto de Robards entre tanto) era estricto en detalles e imperantemente bueno con la prensa, sobre todo con Skeeter y sus pequeños secuaces. La esperanza de Draco y Theo de hacer mucho ruido y llamar la atención sobre los errores cometidos por las familias sangre pura en cuestión había sido anulada por el deseo de Harry de evitar que otros copiaran sus actos.

Contrarrestando, Draco cambió intencionadamente su programa y golpeó a una de las culpables que sabía pondría el grito en el cielo ante la pérdida; Daphne Greengrass, hermana de su amante-secretaria, Astoria. Eligiendo como blanco la tiara de Daphne (parte de la preciosa dote de su boda), había logrado que la bruja entrara en brote cual huracán lo que la llevo a dar un gran espectáculo público en mitad del Ministerio, como Draco había sabido que haría.

En ese momento, Harry no tuvo más remedio que aceptar que los artículos tenían un tufillo a "La Serpiente" y sus obras.

Seis robos más tarde, el plan de Draco y Theo iba por buen camino y sus objetivos a punto de ser completados.

Por supuesto, ahí fue cuando metafóricamente la mierda golpeó contra el ventilador; Kingsley presionó a Harry para que pusiera fin a las payasadas de "La Serpiente" de una vez por todas, viéndolo como una negativa lacra en su campaña de reelección, en lugar de convocar una reforma en el sistema tal como Draco y Theo habían esperado lograr. Para su horror, Harry llamó a Hermione para hacerse cargo del puesto de Dawlish; un movimiento que no habían esperado en absoluto.

A Hermione le divirtió cuando Theo admitió que él y su socio se asustaron por su implicación en el caso. Citando a Theo: "Eres un sabueso implacable cuando has pillado el rastro, amor. Tu perfecto record de detenciones habla por sí mismo. Draco y yo… sabíamos que era sólo cuestión de tiempo que nos cazaras."

La participación de la castaña fue la razón por la que cambiaron los planes; donde sus atracos anteriores fueron con meses de diferencia, apenas pasaron dos semanas desde que golpearan en casa de los Pucey, cuando ella se encontró por primera vez a "La Serpiente" en la Mansión Zabini.

De acuerdo con Theo, todo aquello fue orquestado por Draco; había utilizado una modificación del hechizo que unía dos Armarios Evanescentes, conectando el baño con la tercera planta, asegurándose que se encontrarían. Hermione se quedó impresionada cuando Theo le reveló que Draco había modificado el hechizo él mismo; el hechizo conectaba dos lugares, pero una vez que alguien pasaba por allí o el tiempo se agotaba, el portal entre las dos localizaciones se cerraba de manera permanente.

Eso explicaba cómo había podido desaparecer de la Mansión Zabini esa noche; debió haber usado uno de esos portales preestablecido en el balcón, por lo tanto cuando saltó, aparecería en un lugar completamente distinto, sellando mágicamente la entrada detrás de él para que nadie pudiera seguirle. Inteligente.

Theo fue menos explícito respecto a la decisión de Draco de cortejarla como "La Serpiente", llegando al extremo de arriesgarse a un enfrentamiento entre ellos esa noche en su galería; sin embargo, a pesar de su evidente disgusto por las payasadas de Draco, Theo admitió que ayudó a su amigo esa noche.

Había sido Draco quien llamó su atención en las escaleras, pero fue Theo quien la guio hasta arriba, mientras Draco se apresuraba hacia la azotea a esperar su encuentro y Theo regresaba a la planta baja con sus invitados.

Él no negó que una de las razones por las que Draco la buscaba como "La Serpiente" fue para despistarla del rastro; a pesar de que le dolió saber que sus interacciones habían sido, en parte, una estratagema, Hermione calmó el escozor con el conocimiento de que los sentimientos de su amante rubio hacia ella eran reales.

Aparentemente incomodo, Theo le aseguró que siempre había estado con Draco bajo la máscara, cada vez que interactuaba con "La Serpiente", incluyendo las llamadas telefónicas. Evidentemente, Draco, había estado cabalgando sobre los dos mundos durante unos años, explicando cómo había sido capaz de llamar por teléfono a un taxi esa noche en la _Divine Cuisine._

Después de la guerra, se había hecho cargo de los negocios familiares, invirtiendo principalmente en el sector inmobiliario muggle; lo sacó justo antes de la quiebra, vendiéndolo todo, llevándose todo su dinero del mercado muggle. En su lugar invirtió en empresas mágicas, ya que había quedado claro que la economía mundial muggle iba a entrar en recesión. Compró dos equipos de Quidditch, comenzó a invertir en el comercio de extraños minerales e ingredientes de boticario con Merfolk, en la banca internacional con el equivalente asiático de Gringotts, y un largo etcétera.

En resumen, Draco había sido la razón por la que la fortuna de su familia había sido reestablecida cuando las indemnizaciones de guerra casi habían dejado a los Malfoy con las bóvedas vacías.

En cuanto a la búsqueda del propio Theo por ella, no se avergonzó de admitir que le gustaba, especialmente después de pasar tiempo con ella, pero que en su mente, ella siempre había sido de Draco; pero Draco siempre había sido demasiado necio para realmente hacer algo al respecto de sus sentimientos, por lo que Theo decidió darle un incentivo en forma de un romántico adversario.

El por qué Draco continuó contactando con ella como "La Serpiente", incluso después de hacerse evidente que se sentía atraída por él, Theo suspiró mientras se frotaba el puente de la nariz.

\- Sólo Draco puede responder a eso, pero si tuviera que suponer… diría que lo hizo porque cuando llevaba la máscara, vuestro pasado en común no era una barrera entre los dos. Cuando era "La Serpiente", tu visión de él no estaba sombreada por tu agresor de la infancia que te llamaba sangre sucia; cuando se ponía la máscara era un hombre que tenía tu respeto, a pesar de que sabías que actuaba al margen de la ley.

En cuanto a Elijah Harper (Hermione se avergonzó al darse cuenta que había olvidado por completo el motivo de su visita), Theo le aseguró que el ex Slytherin no sólo formaba parte del plan, sino que también se había ofrecido para ser la cabeza de turco.

\- Elijah es muy ambicioso; quiere ser famoso y cuando la pequeña rata descubrió nuestro plan, sigo incrédulo por cómo se las arregló para hacerlo por cuenta propia, él fue quien se acercó a nosotros y nos chantajeó para ser capturado como "La Serpiente".

Ante la incredulidad de Hermione, Theo rio entre dientes.

\- A pesar del hecho que huyas de tu celebridad, amor, algunas personas darían cualquier cosa por cinco segundos de fama. Además, olvidas que "La Serpiente" es considerado un pícaro bonachón. La gente lo adora, incluso sus propias víctimas. Siempre será recordado como el mestizo que defendió a los muggles y sacudió al sistema, al igual que Potter. Será la versión de Robin Hood del Mundo Mágico, inmortalizado por su bondad _y_ quien corregirá la asquerosa reputación de Slytherin. Finalmente, nuestra Casa representará algo más que no sean sucios Mortífagos y megalómanos.

\- De algún modo, no creo que vaya a encontrar que su estancia en Azkaban haya valido la pena el trato. – predijo Hermione cínicamente.

Theo alargó la mano y le acarició la cabeza con condescendencia.

\- No te preocupes, mi dulce niña, Draco no le dejará pasar ni un solo día en la cárcel. Pedirá al Wizengamot la libertad condicional, ya que es el primer delito de Harper y presentara el caso como que no es un verdadero peligro público. Pediremos favores si hay que hacerlo. A lo sumo, Harper se verá obligado a realizar servicios comunitarios, que simplemente mejorará aún más su reputación. Básicamente, tendrá que prepararse para la vida de ofertas de libros, entrevistas y tal vez hasta alguna oferta de trabajo o dos de empresas que verán su iniciativa como talento. Sin que sospechen nunca nada. Ya ves.

Cuando Hermione señaló que Harper, aunque inteligente, nunca había sido particularmente diestro con la varita, Theo mostró los primero signos de irritación por alguien que no era ella.

\- Originalmente, nuestro plan era tomarnos más tiempo para entrenarlo, pero Goldstein, tenaz sabueso, tenía la intención de ir a Potter el lunes a primera hora y pedirle una orden de registro de la casa de Draco, quien se había convertido en su principal sospechoso. Le envié a Draco un Patronus de emergencia después del Baile de Navidad de su familia, solicitando su presencia en mi casa para hacerle saber el plan de Goldstein.

"No esperábamos esto; pensábamos que habría redirigido su atención a nuestro sospechoso de distracción para ese entonces, pero era evidente que Goldstein estaba demasiado centrado en Draco que obvió algunas de las pruebas que Harper había dejado para llamar su atención. Sabíamos que teníamos que actuar rápidamente para desviar la atención de Goldstein, contra Harper, como estaba previsto.

"Desgraciadamente, Harper es inteligente y astuto, pero, como has señalado, no es suficientemente competente mágicamente para convencer a nadie de su capacidad duelista para salir exitoso contra ti, mucho menos para romper las antiguas barreras protectoras de las casas. Nos tomó el domingo por la mañana, tarde y noche a Draco y a mí trabajando a martillo sobre él para enseñarle como ser un duelista competente, así como con un conjurador de hechizos únicos que habíamos creado para los atracos. Luego tuve que profundizar todos los detalles de los robos en la cabeza del hombre durante todo el lunes por si era llevado a interrogación de inmediato, no cometiera ningún error.

Al tener finalmente las respuestas que había requerido, Hermione se escoltó a si misma hacia la salida del ático de Theo, con la promesa de llamarlo para asegurarle que había llegado bien – _Draco me mataría si llegara a sucederte algo, amor_ – y se fue directa al apartamento de Ginny.

Después de hablar durante horas, Hermione volvió a casa y se había acurrucado en el sofá con una taza de chocolate caliente.

Theo tenía razón; Draco no merecía ser tratado de esa manera, especialmente por alguien que amaba y se suponía que ella también lo amaba.

Le había llevado toda la noche urdir un plan, pero al final, sólo había una cosa que podía hacer para salvar la relación; disculparse y pedir que le diera otra oportunidad de demostrar lo mucho que lo amaba.

Porque la única otra opción – dejarlo marchar – no era una opción con la que pudiera vivir.


	32. Capítulo 29

**¡Holaaaaa!**

 **Último capítulooooo, sólo queda el epílogo T-T Espero que lo disfrutéis mucho porque estos últimos capítulos me están costando sudor y lágrimas traducir (más sudor y pocas lágrimas xD) así queeee... no sé que decir el calor embota mi cerebro y parece un puré de neuronas y materia gris... sí, asqueroso.**

 **No doy más de mí... así que el epilogo seguramente lo tendréis mañana (o eso espero, porque es un poco más largo) y os daré varias opciones de traducciones que tengo en mente, así me ayudáis a decidir y voy pidiendo permiso a la autora ^^**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a waterflower20 (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de waterflower20 -._**

* * *

 **N/A: Pido disculpas de antemano por como acaba este capítulo.**

 **Capítulo 29**

Con el corazón firmemente apretado en la garganta, Hermione caminaba lentamente por las escaleras, aferrando con la mano la barandilla de mármol; hacia exactamente cinco minutos había llegado a uno de los más pequeños y soleados salones de té de la Mansión Malfoy, en el que Narcissa Malfoy era anfitriona de una de sus infames fiestas del té. En el momento que Hermione levantó la mirada y tomó nota mentalmente de las damas presentes, todas vestidas refinadamente a la última moda de los magos, un rubor se apoderó de sus facciones.

Aunque sorprendida por la inesperada aparición, Narcissa fue perfectamente educada, desestimando sus disculpas y dándole la bienvenida con un abrazo que sorprendió a las estiradas amigas de la señora Malfoy que habían estado mirando a Hermione con ojo crítico desde el primer segundo que había salido de la chimenea.

Declinando la invitación de la anfitriona para unirse a la fiesta, Hermione había preguntado tímidamente por el paradero de Draco y no dejó escapar la manera en que los ojos de la madre del chico se habían iluminado con un brillo de complicidad; con una sonrisa que rivalizaba con la de su hijo, Narcissa había convocado a Tutu, el elfo doméstico personal de Draco y le pidió que acompañara a Hermione al estudio, donde había estado encerrado durante todo el día.

Con una cortés despedida, la joven bruja corrió tras el pequeño elfo, soltando un aliviado suspiro al dejar esa sala con todas esas mujeres juiciosas, estiradas y sangre pura y escuchar sólo el parloteo de Tutu – cielos, era una pequeña elfina muy parlanchina, ¿no? – sin poder dejar de admirar el esplendor decorativo de la Mansión. Narcissa había hecho un gran trabajo de extinción de cualquier recuerdo de la presencia de Voldemort y sus mortífagos, dándole a la oscura mansión un aire agradable.

Pero ni siquiera los hermosos cuadros podían alejar su mente del propósito de la visita.

Había llamado diciendo que estaba enferma; pasando todo el día intentando encontrar la manera de arreglar la relación con Draco, pero finalmente, sólo había una cosa que pudiera hacer.

Tenía que ser clara y confesar; tenía que decirle lo que sentía por él y las razones para rechazarlo, rezar para que todavía la quisiera y estar dispuesto a darle otra oportunidad de hacer que esto funcione.

Al igual que ella, él se había tomado el día libre (algo que había sabido gracias a Ron cuando le mandó una lechuza pidiéndole que averiguara el horario de Draco de ese día), por lo que se armó de valor y se había metido en la Red Flu hasta la Mansión. Su confianza se había sacudido levemente por las miradas que había recibido en el saloncito, pero se consoló con la idea de que ha Draco parecía preferirla con ropa muggle y había elegido su atuendo pensando en él; una sencilla minifalda negra, una camisa blanca de algodón, medias negras transparentes, unos botines negros y su chaqueta de cuero negra favorita – un regalo de Harry. No solía usar mucho esa chaqueta, pero le había dado un impulso extra de confianza y le hacía sentir atractiva.

Y quería que Draco la encontrara atractiva; quería ver sus ojos oscureciéndose de deseo por ella y sentir el calor de su mirada en su cuerpo.

\- Ya hemos llegado, señorita. – graznó Tutu, parada frente a una puerta de oscura madera grabada con delicados diseños; con una inspección más cercana, se percató de que eran runas para asegurar que nadie pudiera oír lo que ocurría en el interior de la estancia. Evidentemente, Draco codiciaba la privacidad en todos los aspectos de su vida.

Y una terrible sensación se instaló en su estómago, sonriéndole tentativamente a la elfina.

\- Gracias, Tutu. – susurró, temiendo que Draco pudiera oírla; las runas de la puerta impedían que el sonido saliera al exterior, no al interior y no estaba preparada para enfrentarse a él, aún no.

Se percató de que Tutu permaneció quieta durante unos segundos, mirando a la inquieta visita con obvia confusión en sus grandes ojos, pero no hizo ningún comentario y, al cabo de un minuto, desapareció.

Ahora en soledad, Hermione tomó una profunda respiración e intentó calmar los latidos de su corazón; era muy consciente de que sólo una puerta la separaba del hombre del que estaba enamorada. Su estómago se retorcía sobre sí mismo, logrando que se sintiera enferma. Gracias a dios había estado demasiado nerviosa como para comer algo durante el almuerzo o estaría vomitando en ese preciso momento.

 _¿Y si no quiere verme?_

Tenía las manos húmedas de sudor y sólo cuando las apretó en puños se percató de que estaba temblando.

¿Qué haría si Draco le decía que se largara de ahí?

Después de la manera en que lo había tratado, tenía todo el derecho a negarse a escucharla. Mareada por la inseguridad, Hermione tuvo que forzarse a sí misma a no salir huyendo y recordarse que había sido ella la que había metido la pata, por lo que tenía que disculparse. Incluso si la rechazaba, Draco se merecía una disculpa.

¡Merlín, estaba paralizada por el miedo! ¿Qué le pasaba? Se había enfrentado a los Lestrange con la cabeza bien alta y la varita firme, sin embargo, ¿a pesar de todo encontraba la perspectiva de enfrentarse a Draco desalentadora?

 _¡Porque eres una cobarde!_

Tomando bruscamente una profunda respiración, sacudió la cabeza; había muchas razones correctas por las que golpear la puerta, pero sólo importaba una de ellas.

Estaba enamorada de Draco Malfoy y, hasta hacía dos días, él también estaba enamorado de ella.

Si había una posibilidad de que pudieran resolver las cosas, tenía que dar ese paso; para demostrarle a él y a sí misma, que las inseguridades no controlaban su vida.

Su mano estaba a medio camino de la puerta, pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad de golpearla; con un distintivo sonido, la puerta se abrió revelando a Draco de pie al otro lado. Su cara estaba grabada en piedra, pero incluso con esa expresión, Hermione no pudo evitar admirar su belleza.

Llevaba unos pantalones de vestir negros, una camisa blanca de botones con las mangas enrolladas hasta los codos, haciéndole más atractivo; si eso no fuera suficiente, tenía desabrochados los tres primeros botones de la camisa, regalándole una buena visión de su firme pecho y recordándole las veces que lo había tocado.

Sintiendo sequedad en la boca, intentó tragar saliva, ruborizándose cuando sus ojos se encontraron; su expresión no revelaba nada, pero Hermione estaba segura de poder leer deseo en ella.

\- Me he cansado de que estés parada frente a mi puerta. – afirmó rotundamente, arqueando una ceja burlonamente - ¿Vas a entrar, o piensas quedarte ahí toda la tarde? Si es así, te informo de que se forman corrientes de aire en los corredores después de la puesta de sol.

El tono glacial de Draco la sacudió y su rostro perdió todo su color.

\- N-no. – murmuró, odiándose por tartamudear – Quisiera entrar, si no te importa.

\- Yo no hubiera preguntado si me importaba. – dijo él, dando un paso a un lado para permitirle entrar en el estudio.

No hizo contacto visual con ella ni por un segundo, se percató con una punzaba mientras se encaminaba hacia el interior, procurando no tocarlo.

Cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, Draco cruzó la habitación y volvió a su posición detrás del ridículamente grande escritorio, señalando los dos sillones establecidos frente a él.

\- Si me das un momento, hay una carta que tengo que terminar y enviar hoy. – se excusó amablemente.

\- Sí, sí, por supuesto. – murmuró Hermione cordialmente, observándolo mientras volcaba su atención en la carta y sintiendo curiosidad por el destinatario.

Un mechón de pelo rubio y fino caía sobre sus ojos y los dedos de Hermione hormiguearon con ganas de ponérselo detrás de la oreja y acariciar su mejilla, pero mordiéndose el labio, apartó la mirada.

La estancia era muy masculina, con tonos oscuros y ricos colores; las hileras de estantes, repletas hasta los topes con libros de Ley Mágica, hablaban de la pasión de Draco por su trabajo y Hermione sintió un vuelco en el corazón cuando divisó un par de tomos muggles.

Había una vitrina donde guardaban los textos antiguos y la inteligente bruja reconoció alguno de esos antiguos tomos, que costaban más que su apartamento.

 _¡Si esto es sólo el estudio, no puedo esperar a ver la biblioteca!_

\- Si has terminado de babear con mis libros, podemos ir al grano. – dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras con un ligero toque de diversión.

Tan embobada estaba con los libros que su voz la sobresaltó; volteando la cabeza tan rápidamente que su cuello crujió. Haciendo una mueca de dolor, se perdió en el inquietante destello de sus ojos. Al mirarlo detenidamente, con su rostro inexpresivo, un sentimiento desalentador la golpeó.

\- Eh, bueno… – la frialdad en sus ojos la sacudió y las palabras que iba a decir murieron en su boca.

Pasó un minuto… luego otro…

\- Debes tener una razón para presentarte en mi casa sin invitación. – la presionó con voz monótona.

\- Yo… - Hermione podía asegurar que se había sonrojado, pero no pudo evitarlo; sus manos empezaron a temblar de nuevo y su estómago a retorcerse, produciéndole náuseas – Yo… quería disculparme.

Draco inclinó la cabeza, mirándola con los ojos estrechados.

\- ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué? _¿Por qué?_ ¿Estaba hablando en serio?

 _¡Simplemente contéstale!_

\- Por… todo. – respondió ella, asomando la vista a través de sus pestañas. Él no reaccionó visiblemente, cosa que temía.

Su forma de actuar… con el corazón en la garganta, Hermione se dio cuenta de que ese comportamiento era el de un hombre que no tiene interés personal en ella.

¿Realmente había conseguido olvidarla en tan poco tiempo?

\- Todo. – repitió él, después de lo que le pareció un eón a la nerviosa bruja. Draco se enderezó, apoyándose en su sillón; cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, examinándola con un disimulado desconcierto - ¿Podrías considerar ser más detallada sobre esa declaración, por favor?

Su actitud indiferente logró enfurecerla y apretar los dientes, pero pisoteó su ira, recordando que Draco tenía todo el derecho de exigir penitencia por sus acciones y se abstuvo de arremeter contra él.

\- Lo siento por todo lo que te dije la última vez que estuvimos en mi ca… eh, en mi apartamento. – se corrigió, con las mejillas ruborizadas de un rojizo más intenso – Lo siento por la forma en que te traté; fue un error, algo desconsiderado por mi parte y lo siento por herir tus sentimientos.

\- Hm.

 _¿Hm? ¡¿Hm?! ¿Eso es todo lo que tiene que decir? ¡¿HM?!_

\- Disculpas aceptadas. – dijo finalmente en un tono magnánimo; sin darle tiempo para procesar lo que acababa de decir, se levantó del sillón y comprobó su reloj de pulsera – Si eso es todo, tendrás que disculparme, Granger. Tengo que prepararme para una cita y se me está haciendo tarde.

Hermione se apresuró a levantarse cuando él lo hizo, pero cuando su mente registró las palabras, su cuerpo – su mundo, entero – se congeló.

\- Una cita. – repitió débilmente, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- Sí. – afirmó, rodeando el escritorio para apoyarse en el borde y mirarla por encima de su majestuosa nariz.

\- Tienes una cita. Con una mujer.

\- No soy homosexual, así que sí, con una mujer. – Draco sonrió, con los ojos desafiantes.

No hacia ni media hora, Hermione había estado pensando que si Draco había seguido adelante, no tendría derecho a sentirse herida y traicionada; pero ahora, ante la realidad de ese escenario exactamente, no pudo evitar el dolor ni la rabia que surgió en su interior.

Cuando vio la manera en que sus ojos grises observaban su cara, fijándose en cada cambio en su expresión, se percató que él sabía, _sabía_ , lo mucho que sus palabras la habían herido y una furia al rojo vivo hizo desaparecer todo pensamiento lógico de su mente.

Cruzándose de brazos, clavó una dura mirada en él.

\- ¿Hace dos días me dijiste que me amabas y ahora tienes una _cita_?

La implícita acusación de _"mentiroso"_ fue ruidosa en el silencio entre ambos.

Sus plateados ojos se endurecieron ante la implicación de las palabras, se enderezó, alzándose imponente sobre su pequeña figura.

\- Sí. – repitió él con firmeza – Sé que piensas que eres irremplazable, Granger, pero realmente no lo eres. Hay docenas de mujeres que se sentirían honradas por estar conmigo y tener mi amor; no tengo porque pasar mi vida esperando que aclares tu maldita mente y decidas que lo merezco.

\- Sí, dos días son toda una vida. – dijo con sarcasmo, incapaz de evitarlo.

La expresión de Draco era gélida.

\- No debería tener que esperar ni un segundo, Hermione. – siseó, dando un paso hacia ella – No estoy dispuesto a ser una elección de la que dudas constantemente. No quiero ser tu sucio secreto. Te lo dije, es todo o nada.

\- Cierto. – ella asintió, con el corazón hecho trizas en su interior. Sus ojos almendrados ardían, pero consiguió mantener a raya las lágrimas. Su orgullo ya había sido suficientemente magullado esa noche; no necesitaba la humillación añadida de llorar frente a él. Todavía tenía su dignidad. Aclarándose la garganta, asintió para sí misma con firmeza – Bueno, siento haber robado tu tiempo. No habría molestado si hubiera sabido que tenías planes. Ya me marcho.

Negándose a hacer contacto visual, se dio media vuelta para marcharse y su corazón se resquebrajó un poco más cuando él no hizo nada para detenerla.

\- ¿Es todo lo que querías decir?

La pregunta fue pronunciada en voz baja y Draco se las arregló para mantener una expresión seria cuando se volvió para mirarlo. No se había movido de su posición frente al escritorio, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y un mechón rubio platino ocultando su ojo izquierdo.

Era hermoso.

Estropearle la velada era lo último que quería, pero tenía que decírselo todo. Se merecía saber la verdad completa, incluso si no pronunciaba las palabras.

\- No. – respondió Hermione, sonriendo con tristeza – Pero lo que tenía que decirte… Bueno, ya no importa. – tomando una profunda respiración, finalmente levantó la mirada, memorizando la fuerte línea de su mandíbula y el pequeño arco de sus labios – Sinceramente, espero que paséis una noche maravillosa, Draco. Y a tu cita… dile que, quien quiera que sea, es una mujer jodidamente afortunada.

Sin esperar respuesta, abrió la puerta y huyó.

* * *

 **Por suerte no vais a tener que esperar mucho para saber que pasa finalmente, porque estos dos... una colleja bien dada a cada uno a ver si espabilan de una vez y se dejan de monsergas... xDD**

 **A ver si me enviáis mucha fuerza para poder acabar el epilogo para mañana ^^**

 **Un sudoroso beso a todos/as!**

 **Respuesta a los reviews sin cuenta:**

 **Guest o Lectora en las Sombras:** Holaaa chica misteriosaaaa! ^^ Me alegra muchisiimo que después de tanto tiempo leyéndome, hayas decidido escribirme, es un placer conocer tu presencia ;) Y gracias infinitas por leerme y echarme de menos, yo a vosotras también :$ Y en cuanto a Pesadillas, tienes razón en cuanto a que debo continuarla, sobre todo por el apoyo que recibió y no esperaba. Tuve una época de nula inspiración en todas mis historias, aunque ahora me he repuesto un poco y vuelvo a tener varias ideas, así que espero continuarlas en algún momento, no puedo decirte cuando (porque ni yo lo sé), pero seguro que lo haré aunque más lentamente, por eso voy a escoger una traducción. Mil gracias por tu review, por seguirme y leerme y por dejarte ver. Besotes!

 **SALESIA:** Holaaaaa cielo! Sííí, por fin he vueltoooo y esta vez para quedarme jajaja (hasta el verano que viene xD) Espero que tu y tu familia estéis genial y que todo vaya sobre ruedas ;) En cuanto al fic; sí... menos mal que Hermione se ha dado cuenta de algunas cosas, pero falta que Draco esté por la labor y como ves este capítulo... ¡Vaya dos cabezones están hechos! Me entran ganas de zarandearlos a ver si abren los ojos o yo que sé... me estresan xDDD Aunque ahora veremos que pasa en el epílogo, esto no puede acabar así y ambas lo sabemos ;) jajajajja En fin cieloooo, mil besotes y gracias infinitas por estar siempre ahí pase lo que pase, eres increíble! Y espero que me ayudes a decidir la próxima traducción en el epilogo ^^


	33. Epílogo

**¡Al fiiiiiin he acabado de traducir el epílogo!**

 **Me ha costado... llevo todo el día intentando acabarlo, pero entre que surgía una cosa y otra no he podido hacerlo hasta ahora. Y por mis cojones (imaginarios) que lo iba a terminar hooooy. Así que no os hago esperar mucho para leerlo, disfrutad.**

 **Quiero dedicarle este final de historia a** **AnaLucia Dorantes** **que me han dicho que eres una gran fan de esta historia y que fue tu cumple no hace mucho, pero como estaba de vacaciones no pude felicitarte por aquí, así que este epilogo va dedicado a ti.**

 **Quería agradeceros el inmenso apoyo que recibo traducción tras traducción, incluso en historias propias, sois geniales, enormes y no tengo palabras para expresar todo lo que me aportáis. GRACIAS.**

 **Siempre es triste acabar una historia, pero tranquilos no es el final ;)**

 **Ayer os dije que iba a dar varias opciones de traducciones para que me ayudaráis a elegir, pero ya lo tengo claro y tengo el permiso, así que pronto, muy pronto tendréis nueva traducción por mi parte se llama: "Love In A Time Of The Zombie Apocalypse" de** **Rizzle. Quería traducir uno de esa temática y aunque no este terminado, lleva ya 61 capítulos por lo que creo que cuando lleguemos ahí ya estará terminado (o eso espero) xD**

 **PD: Os agradecería mucho que le dejarais un review a Waterflower por su magnifica historia. Y ya no escribo más porque estoy saturada xD Se os quiereeeeee!**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a waterflower20 (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de waterflower20 -._**

* * *

 **Epílogo**

Cegada por las lágrimas, Hermione huyó rápidamente hacia la estancia para viajar, desesperada por escapar y aparecer en la seguridad de su apartamento antes de romperse por completo.

Le había tomado todo su esfuerzo no romper a llorar frente a Draco – ya había sido suficientemente humillada por esa noche –, pero temía que su control estuviera a punto de quebrarse. No convenía que nadie la pillara con lágrimas fluyendo por sus mejillas; Draco no merecía sentirse culpable por seguir adelante.

Su mano estaba a medio camino del tarro de cristal que contenía los polvos Flu cuando una mano grande y pálida se envolvió alrededor de su delicada muñeca, volteándola toscamente; su estómago se revolvió ante el repentino movimiento y se tambaleó, chocando contra un musculoso pecho.

Su familiar y masculina esencia se infiltró en sus fosas nasales y quedándose sin aliento, desvió la mirada velozmente hasta conectar con el plateado, los furiosos ojos de Draco Malfoy.

\- Draco, ¿qué…

\- ¿Cómo te atreves? – susurró él, con mirada asesina. Hermione sintió un consciente estremecimiento deslizándose por la espalda, pero lo ignoró - ¿Cómo te atreves a entrar en mi casa, después de _todo_ , y decirme lo que me dijiste en mi estudio?

\- ¿A qu-qué te refieres? – preguntó ella temblorosa.

Él la fulminó con la mirada.

\- ¿Qué has venido a decirme, Granger? – exigió, liberando su muñeca sólo para agarrarla por los brazos y darle una suave sacudida - ¡Dímelo, maldita seas!

\- ¡Te amo! – gritó furiosa, con él por no dejarla ir en paz y con ella misma por haber cedido, por dejarle ver lo herida que estaba – He venido aquí para decirte que te amo y que lo siento. Lo siento por tener miedo, lo siento por alejarte cuando todo lo que quería era mantenerte cerca de mí para siempre. ¡Lo siento por hacerte creer que eras indigno y que no correspondía tus sentimientos! ¡Siento que me tomara tanto tiempo venir a ti! ¡Lo siento jodidamente por todo lo que hice mal! Pero no lo siento por amarte, _no._ A pesar de que tengas una cita con una magnifica mujer como Greengrass y ya no me ames, yo te sigo queriendo y no me arrepiento. _No lo siento._

Hermione lloraba libremente ahora, pero no intentó limpiar sus lágrimas ni ocultarlas; estaba terriblemente cansada de fingir que no le afectaba y lo había intentado, maldita sea, había intentado no cargarlo con sus sentimientos, pero tenía que venir en pos de ella, ¿verdad?, ese bastardo tenía que venir a atormentarla un poco más y, ahora, ahí estaban, Hermione temblando, llorando y haciendo el estúpido y ¡todo porque Draco no podía dejarla llorar en paz!

\- Lo siento. – repitió la bruja, colapsando contra él, abandonando toda lucha. Sus fuertes brazos se envolvieron en torno a ella, brindándole un punto de apoyo.

Las últimas semanas le habían costado un daño emocional y se encontró incapaz de dejar de llorar; las grandes manos de Draco le acariciaban la espalda mientras le susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras en el oído, pero ella no las escuchaba.

El familiar olor de Draco estaba causándole nauseas, sus oídos zumbaban y unas oscuras manchas bailaban en la periferia de sus ojos; reconociendo las señales, Hermione intentó advertirle, pero sólo logró soltar un pequeño gemido antes de que su mundo se inundara de negro, cayendo en la inconsciencia.

* * *

Hermione se despertó en una cama familiar, el aroma de Draco la rodeaba.

\- ¡Gracias a Merlín, has despertado! – exclamó una mujer, se incorporó en la cama tan rápido que su visión se desvaneció. Se llevó una mano a la frente, cerrando los ojos contra la repentina luz.

\- ¡Merlín, tómatelo con calma, chica! – la reprendió la mujer en voz baja, extendiendo el brazo para sostenerla posando una mano en su hombro – Todavía estás indispuesta.

Prestando atención a las advertencias de la mujer, Hermione mantuvo los ojos cerrados y respiró hondo, intentando recuperar el equilibrio; la mano que había tenido en el hombro se deslizó hasta su cabello, pasando los dedos suavemente a través de sus salvajes rizos y se relajó enterrándose en la montaña de almohadas que tenía a la espalda.

Moviendo los dedos de los pies bajo las sabanas, podía afirmar que alguien – probablemente Draco – le había quitado los zapatos junto con la chaqueta de cuero.

\- ¿Mejor?

\- Mucho, gracias. – murmuró Hermione, parpadeando para abrir los ojos; casi chilló cuando vio que Narcissa Malfoy estaba sentada a su lado en la cama, con los ojos azules llenos de afecto mientras la miraba - ¿Señora Malfoy? ¿Qu-qué ha pasado?

Narcissa frunció el ceño con delicadeza por dirigirse a ella de manera tan formal, pero se abstuvo de reprenderla, para gran alivio de Hermione.

\- ¿No lo recuerdas? – preguntó la majestuosa rubia con una ceja arqueada. Al ver el desconcierto de la joven, suspiró – Te desmayaste, chica. Señor, Draco estaba fuera de sí de la preocupación. Me pareció que había ocurrido algo verdaderamente horrible cuando escuché sus gritos.

Eso sonaba exactamente como algo que Draco habría hecho, pero… ¿no se suponía que estaba preparándose para su cita? ¿Por qué estaba jugando a los médicos con ella, cuando su cita debía estar esperándolo?

Mirando a su alrededor confirmó que estaba en la habitación del rubio; recordó que la noche de pasión que pasó ahí se mantuvo despierta durante toda la noche con un deseo insatisfecho, por lo que no tuvo problemas para reconocer la opulenta habitación.

No se le escapó que el propietario de la habitación no estaba allí con su madre.

 _No seas estúpida, obviamente está con su cita. ¿Sinceramente esperabas que se quedara contigo?_

Sí, lo esperaba. Y sí, sabía que era estúpido por su parte, pero no podía evitarlo.

\- Hermione, querida, ¿seguro que te sientes mejor? – la suave voz de Narcissa interrumpió sus pensamientos – Has empalidecido, repentinamente.

\- No, no, estoy bien. – le aseguró a su anfitriona – Sólo un poco mareada, pero era de esperar.

\- En efecto. – Narcissa no parecía muy convencida – ¿Tal vez deberías descansar un poco más? Parece que lo necesites.

\- No. – negó Hermione, girándose en la cama para poner los pies en el suelo. Narcissa también se levantó, con expresión preocupada mientras la joven se apartó de la cama, sosteniéndose con sus propios pies – Ve, estoy bien…

Un repentino mareo la asoló y sus rodillas cedieron bajo ella, haciéndola caer hacia adelante.

\- ¡Hermione!

Narcissa estaba allí, arrodillada a su lado, con sus pálidas manos apartando los voluminosos rizos de su rostro cuando se lanzó a vomitar. _Algo va mal,_ pensó, luchando contra las náuseas.

Debido a los zumbidos de sus oídos, no se percató del ruido de la puerta al abrirse.

\- ¿Qué cojo… ¡Madre! ¡Pensé que habías dicho que cuidarías de ella!

\- Shh, Draco. ¿No puedes ver que está mal?

 _¡¿Qué está haciendo aquí?! ¡Se suponía que debía estar en una cita, no aquí, observándome vomitar en su alfombra!_

\- Estoy bien. – jadeó, intentando ponerse en pie.

\- Te creería si no parecieras una muerta. – dijo Draco, cortante. Hermione estaba demasiado débil para protestar cuando la levantó en brazos y la depositó suavemente en la enorme cama, apartándole el cabello de su pálido y pegajoso rostro. Los afectados ojos grises la miraban a través de su flequillo y su corazón roto se regocijó ante la ternura que acechaba en su mirada.

 _¡Basta! ¡Está viendo a alguien más! Sólo siente lástima por ti._

\- No te ves muy bien. – dijo con total naturalidad, volviéndose hacia su inmóvil madre – Trae a un Sanador.

\- Draco…

\- _Ahora,_ madre. – gruñó él y Narcissa resopló antes de salir de la habitación.

\- No, espera…

\- Cállate, Granger. – la interrumpió fulminándola – No estás en condiciones de hacer peticiones.

Por primera vez desde que llegó, Hermione _realmente_ lo miró.

Todavía vestía los pantalones negros y la camisa blanca, como la última vez que lo había visto, pero parecía estar mucho más desaliñado que antes, con el pelo alborotado en todas direcciones y la camisa fuera del pantalón.

Incapaz de contenerse, Hermione extendió la mano y le apartó un mechón de pelo que le había caído sobre la frente; era tan suave como lo recordaba y no pudo evitar arrastrar la mano por las sedosas hebras. Draco se quedó estático, con los ojos fijos en su rostro.

Cuando la castaña sin pensar arrastró sus uñas en un puto detrás de la oreja que sabía que lo volvía loco, él soltó un ronco gemido con la garganta.

\- _Hermione… -_ susurró, y ella encogió el brazo, horrorizada por lo que había hecho.

\- Lo siento. – masculló, con los ojos muy abiertos – No pretendía…

\- Basta. – ordenó severamente, con expresión seria.

Hermione cerró la boca, desviando la mirada.

Ahí estaba.

Su rechazo final.

Dios, ¿no podía esperar para hacer eso cuando no estuviera acostada en su cama? ¿La misma cama en la que había hecho el amor con él no hacía ni un mes?

\- Mírame, leona. – le exigió en voz baja. Sus ojos volaron hacia los de él, con una cautelosa esperanza ardiendo en su afectado pecho. La intensidad de sus ojos grises le hizo contener el aliento y el pequeño sonido logró que él rompiera el contacto visual; su mirada se posó en sus labios entreabiertos y también contuvo el aliento – Merlín, amor, me conduces a la locura.

\- ¿Qu-qué? – dijo ella ahogadamente, malinterpretando sus palabras - ¡Y-yo no he hecho nada!

\- ¿No? – Draco arqueó una ceja – Prácticamente me mandaste a la mierda, varias veces y luego te presentas en mi casa, vestida como me gusta, disculpándote por todo y mirándome como si quisieras saltar sobre mí, después te vas y confiesas que me amas, te desmayas, joder, casi matándome del susto y, ¿afirmas que no has hecho _nada_?

\- No tiene importancia. – dijo Hermione a toda prisa, con la necesidad de asegurarle que no tenía que preocuparse por ella – Yo… te olvidaré… eventualmente. Es decir, realmente no estábamos saliendo, ni nada, así que…

Draco la observaba en silencio.

\- ¿Realmente piensas eso? – preguntó finalmente.

\- ¡Sí! – insistió Hermione con fiereza – Tengo entendido que ya no me quieres, ¿cómo no iba a pensarlo? Lo estropeé, por lo que no tengo derecho a arruinarte esto. No necesitas preocuparte por mí. Ya soy mayor y puedo cuidar de mí misma. Yo… no te necesito. – susurró, rezando para que se creyera su mentira.

\- Ya no te quiero. – murmuró Draco, con ojos oscurecidos – Crees que ya no te quiero.

\- ¡Tú lo has dicho! – exclamó, intentando incorporarse. La mano de Draco con suavidad, pero con firmeza, se lo impidió – Has dicho que tenías una cita y… ¡oh! ¡Dios mío, la has dejado plantada! ¡Por mí! ¡Merlín, todo es culpa mía! Lo siento, si me das su nombre se lo explicaré todo…

\- ¡Cállate! ¡Por el amor de todo lo sagrado, cierra la jodida boca! – explotó Draco, poniéndose en pie y fulminándola desde arriba.

\- Yo…

\- No, no hables. – gruñó agitado, pasándose las manos por el cabello. Repentinamente, se quedó inmóvil, sólo sus ojos navegaban sobre su pequeña figura. Con un gruñido ronco, saltó sobre la cama y se arrastró hacia ella, hasta situarse a horcajadas sobre sus muslos. Se inclinó, apoyando el peso sobre sus palmas, situadas a ambos lados de la cabeza de la castaña y acercó su rostro al de ella. El cálido aliento de Draco se apoderó de sus sentidos; ¡Merlín, prácticamente podía saborearlo!

Los mareos regresaron y Hermione tuvo que cerrar los ojos si no quería desmayarse.

\- Mírame. – exigió él en un susurro.

\- No puedo. – dijo, jadeante – No puedo pensar con claridad cuando estás tan cerca.

\- Mmm, eso me gusta. – rio entre dientes y Hermione se quedó sin aliento al sentirlo acariciándole la garganta con la nariz.

\- ¿Qu-qué estás haciendo? – tartamudeó arqueando, inconscientemente, la cabeza para darle más acceso a su piel.

\- Lo que quería hacer desde que te vi a las puertas de mi estudio en ese sensual atuendo.

\- Pe-pe-pero tu cita…

\- Theo lo entenderá, estoy seguro. – lo sintió sonreír contra su cuello.

\- ¡Dijiste que era una mujer! – gritó, indignada.

Draco se carcajeó de su cara.

\- Me enfureciste, amor. – admitió, volviendo a la succión del lóbulo de su oreja – Después de nuestra última pelea, estaba… _cabreado_ sería un eufemismo. Theo me llamó ayer y me contó vuestro encuentro y me puse aún más furioso; elegiste ir a él, en lugar de a mí. Y hoy te has presentado en mi casa y he tenido que arrancarte una disculpa. Y aun así, te negaste a admitir que me amas. Perdóname, amor, pero pensé que nunca admitirías tus sentimientos y te lo dije la otra noche, es todo o…

\- Nada. – ella terminó la frase, abriendo, finalmente los ojos, para mirar sus amados ojos plateados – Todo o nada, ¿verdad?

\- Sí. – susurró Draco y para su gran desconcierto se levantó; ayudándola a sentarse, después a situarse cómodamente en la cabecera de la cama y se arrastró lejos de ella.

\- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó, apretando las sabanas en sus manos para evitar alcanzarlo.

Situándose a una prudente distancia, volvió su atención a ella.

\- Todo… - se detuvo, con una mueca apoderándose de sus características, mientras intentaba componer sus pensamientos. Cuando estuvo listo, tomó una profunda respiración y continuó – Todo lo que ha ido mal entre nosotros, en nuestra relación, es derivado de conceptos erróneos y de falta de comunicación. Incluso cuando estamos siendo honestos entre los dos, logramos echar a perder cualquier progreso al no tener confianza mutua. La mejor manera de seguir adelante, es aclarar las cosas entre ambos.

Hermione asintió en acuerdo.

\- Dado que tú te has disculpado, creo que yo te debo otra disculpa; la mañana después de nuestra noche juntos, no debería haberte dejado. Sé que Theo te ha dicho que tenía que hacerlo, pero lo menos que podía hacer cuando se hizo evidente que me demoraría, era enviarte una nota explicado que me había surgido algo y pedirte que me esperaras, para que pudiéramos hablar. Sabía cómo eras y conocía mi reputación, así que debería haber predicho cómo interpretarías mis acciones. Pero tú también te equivocaste, preciosa. – murmuró, mirándola con los ojos medio estrechados – Esa noche… dejé claras mis intenciones. _Te dije_ que quería seguir con lo que teníamos. No he sido precisamente sutil en mi persecución por ti; ¡Merlín, mujer, casi te follo contra la barra de Abbot en el Caldero Chorreante! ¡Sé que eres insegura, pero esto es ridículo!

Hermione bajó la mirada, jugando con el dobladillo de su falda.

\- Lo sé… - dijo mirándolo a través de sus pestañas – Pero tienes que entender, Draco, que esto – señaló entre ellos – no es el tipo de relación a la que estoy acostumbrada. Estaba condicionada a creer que mis preferencias sexuales eran desviadas y erróneas. Lo que me ofreciste… Merlín, era todo lo que quería y más. Pero tenía miedo. Miedo de aceptarlo; porque en el momento que lo hiciera, no habría vuelta atrás. Así que tomé cualquier excusa que pudiera llegar a alejarte. Pero ahora sé que hacerlo es imposible. Esa soy yo. Eso es lo que quiero y… lo quiero _contigo_.

"Después de la conversación con Theo, necesitaba un tiempo para aclarar la cabeza; sabía que había cometido un grave error al alejarte, pero tenía que aclararme yo misma antes de venir hasta aquí. Me llevó toda la noche averiguar lo que quería decirte y cuando llegué aquí… bueno, ya sabes lo que pasó.

Draco se encogió ante el recuerdo.

\- Creo que te debo una disculpa por eso también. – dijo él, después de un minuto de silencio – Estaba enfadado y herido, y no pensaba con claridad. Quería hacerte daño cómo tú me lo habías hecho a mí y fue un error por mi parte. Lo siento.

\- No lo hagas. – suspiró, rodando los ojos – Me lo merecía después de todo.

\- No, no lo merecías. – dijo severamente – Fue cruel, especialmente sabiendo lo difícil que era para ti venir hasta aquí, en primer lugar.

Encogiéndose de hombros, decidió no responder. El silencio se prolongó, rozando la incomodidad, cuando Draco se inclinó de repente, posando la mano en su mejilla. Mirándola fijamente a los ojos, sonrió genuinamente. Quedándose sin aliento.

\- Te amo. – susurraron al mismo tiempo y rieron.

Hermione inclinó la cabeza contra la palma de su mano, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de la sensación piel contra piel. Sintiendo la plateada mirada en su rostro, ella poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos y tuvo que morderse el labio para contener un gemido cuando vio a Draco a través de sus parpados entrecerrados.

Con la mano apretada contra su cara, la atrajo hacia sí mientras se ponía de rodillas y se inclinaba aún más sobre ella. Se encontraron a mitad del camino, una de sus pequeñas manos se posó en su pecho y la otra agarrando su hombro. La mano libre de Draco viajó hasta su cintura, flexionando los dedos sobre la piel desnuda que encontró ahí; la camisa se le había subido en algún momento y unos estremecimientos de deseo se dispararon directamente hacia su núcleo.

Sus ojos oscurecidos estaban fijos en sus labios y cuando con el pulgar trazó las líneas del labio inferior, ella sacó la lengua y lamió la punta. Con un gemido ahogado, la atrajo hacia sus brazos e inclinó la boca sobre la de la castaña, tragándose su gemido.

En un instante, la tenía tendida bajo él, ruiditos desarticulados se escapaban de sus labios mientras la cubría con su musculado cuerpo; Hermione separó las piernas inmediatamente para que se acomodara y tomó la invitación con un apreciativo gemido, bien situado entre sus muslos y empujando superficialmente contra ella en un ritmo conocido. Hermione estaba húmeda y preparada para él más rápido que nunca y con las manos, torpemente, intentaba desabrochar los botones de su camisa. Con un gruñido de impaciencia, Draco, se incorporó sobre sus rodillas y desgarró la camisa, encogiéndose de hombros para quitársela y tirarla velozmente a la basura, antes de regresar a ella, tirando también de su camisa con las manos.

Draco jadeó en voz alta cuando, finalmente la despojó de sus ropas y la vio en ropa interior; no necesitaba adivinar que lo había elegido pensando en él, después de todo, sabía que su color favorito era el verde.

Eliminó sus pantalones a toda prisa y volvió a ella, familiarizándose de nuevo con su cuerpo; sólo había envuelto sus labios alrededor de su pezón a través del satén de su sostén y Hermione arqueó la espalda mientas el placer la sacudía y un fuerte gemido quedaba atrapado en su garganta, cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

Con un grito, Hermione lo empujó alejándolo, tapándose violentamente con la sabana para cubrir el cuerpo medio desnudo; Draco dejó escapar una letanía de maldiciones mientras se escurría de la cama y caía en el suelo sobre su trasero. Despejándose la frente de pelos, fulminó con saña a los intrusos.

Los fulminó con más rabia cuando vio a su madre – con un ceño de desaprobación hacia él – parada junto a un viejo mago vestido con una túnica verde lima que lo diferenciaba como Sanador de San Mungo y cerrando la marcha estaba su padre, su distintivo pelo rubio platino teñido de un opaco color marrón para ocultar su identidad. No es que eso fuera a engañar a nadie que conociera a Lucius, pero era mejor que revoloteara por los alrededores disimuladamente cuando supuestamente había sido desterrado.

\- ¡Draco! ¡Hermione está enferma! ¡No deberías tomarte esas libertades con ella en su delicado estado de salud! – siseó Narcissa entre dientes amonestándolo, con las manos en las caderas.

Hermione gimoteó e intentó esconderse bajo las almohadas; enfadado, Draco, se puso en pie sin preocuparse por su estado de semi-desnudez.

\- ¿No has aprendido a llamar? – dijo con sarcasmo, cruzándose de brazos y devolviéndole la mirada a su madre.

\- Me has dicho, _exigido_ realmente, que buscara a un Sanador. – le recordó su madre, con la barbilla en alto – Y lo he hecho.

\- ¡Oh, no deberías haberlo hecho! – exclamó Hermione, mirando al hombre de avanzada edad a través de los mechones de pelo que habían caído sobre su rostro – Me siento genial ahora.

\- Apuesto que sí. – asintió Lucius con una lasciva sonrisa y se largó a reír cuando tanto ella como su hijo se sonrojaron ante la insinuación.

\- Ya es suficiente. – siseó Narcissa, pero una leve sonrisa tiraba de sus labios.

\- Si se me permite. – el sanador se dirigió a Hermione, sonriendo amablemente – La señora Malfoy me ha dicho que te has desmayado y que cuando te despertaste estabas débil y tenías nauseas, ¿correcto?

Hermione asintió afirmativamente. Draco se sentó junto a ella en la cama, tomando su mano entre las suyas.

El sanador se acercó a la cama y agitó la varita sobre sus rizos en un complicado patrón.

\- ¿Te ha pasado antes? – peguntó con tono suave.

Hermione sintió nerviosismo, repentinamente.

\- Yo… hace dos días escuché una noticia preocupante y me desplomé. Dos veces. Sentí nauseas cuando desperté la primera vez.

El sanador asintió como si hubiera confirmado una sospecha.

\- ¿Podrías, por favor, acostarte y bajar la sábana? Me gustaría examinar tu estómago.

Hermione intercambió una mirada desconcertada con Draco, que miraba con nerviosismo a sus padres.

Pero ellos no estaban escandalizados como había esperado. No; los señores Malfoy tenían una idéntica expresión sorprendida en sus rostros, sus ojos se movían de ella a Draco, quien estaba más pálido de lo normal.

\- ¿Algo va mal en ella? – preguntó, apretando el agarre en la mano de Hermione.

\- No, no, joven. – le aseguró el sanador – Al contrario, la señorita Granger parece más sana que un roble.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué…

\- Tengo una sospecha y me gustaría examinar el estómago de la señorita Granger para estar seguro.

Draco suspiró ruidosamente. Ignorando a sus padres, se acercó a ella, presionando los labios sobre su sien.

\- Ya has oído al sanador, leona. – susurró, sólo para sus oídos – Vamos a prepárate.

Recogió su camisa del suelo y - después de asegurarse de que su padre y el sanador apartaran la mirada – la ayudó a ponérsela. Seguidamente la acostó y Hermione bajó las sabanas hasta sus caderas y levantó la camisa sobre su estómago.

El sanador sonrió a la joven pareja, con una mirada de complicidad.

\- Ahora, señorita Granger, puede que sientas algo de frío, pero es normal, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Sí, de acuerdo. – Hermione suspiró, mirando hacia los ojos de Draco. El sanador les había asegurado que estaba bien, así que no había necesidad de preocuparse, ¿verdad?

Intentando calmar los irregulares latidos de su corazón, vio como el sanador apuntaba con la varita hacia su vientre; haciendo un difícil arco, una niebla dorada salió de la punta, asentándose en el estómago de la castaña. Hermione se estremeció ante la gélida sensación y Draco le propinó un tranquilizador beso en la sien, haciéndole saber sin palabras que estaba ahí para ella.

Su piel absorbió la niebla y Hermione contuvo el aliento, con una sensación de cosquilleo en el abdomen.

Exactamente veinte segundos más tarde, un suave resplandor azul emanó de su vientre y Narcissa soltó un grito de alegría. Lucius parecía a punto de desmayarse y el sanador sonreía alegremente.

\- ¡Justo como sospechaba! – anunció felizmente – Señorita Granger déjame ser el primero en felicitarte en esta feliz ocasión.

\- ¿Fe-felicitarme? ¿Por qué? – preguntó ella, tartamudeando.

El sanador aplaudió.

\- ¡Tú, querida, estás embarazada! ¡De un niño!

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de par en par y su cabeza se giró bruscamente, colisionando con los de Draco.

\- Merlín… - susurró.

\- Un bebé. – dijo, aturdido – Vamos a tener un bebé. Un niño.

\- ¡VAMOS A TENER UN NIETO, LUCIUS! – chilló Narcissa, extasiada - ¡UN NIETO! ¡VAMOS A SER ABUELOS!

Hermione estaba abrumada; ayer, ni siquiera estaba segura de si Draco la perdonaría y acordar darle otra oportunidad a la relación. Y ni media hora después de volver a estar juntos, se enteran de que estaba embarazada.

Sus emociones eran un caos, decidió que el mejor curso de acción era desmayarse; tenía demasiadas cosas que necesitaba calcular y no podía hacerlo cuando estaba a punto de tener un ataque de pánico. Lo último que vio antes de desmayarse fue a Draco; sus ojos la miraban con una adoración que hervía a fuego lento en las grises profundidades y un sentimiento de pura felicidad se apoderó de ella y la siguió hasta la inconsciencia.

Si había una cosa de la que estaba segura era que Draco estaría ahí para ella cuando despertara. Y no podía ser más feliz.

* * *

Haciendo caso omiso de las protestas de sus padres, – Narcissa no había perdido tiempo en escribir una carta a los padres de Hermione para transmitirles la buena noticia y pedirle a Tutu que acompañara a la pareja muggle hasta la mansión para ver a su hija – Draco la había llevado a París en el momento que ella despertó.

Tenían mucho que discutir, le había dicho a sus padres con la barbilla alzada y necesitaban privacidad para hacerlo.

El largo mes de vacaciones que habían tenido fue un torbellino de increíble sexo, fabulosas citas y un sinfín de conversaciones sobre sus planes y deseos para el futuro; Hermione dejó claro que nunca estaría satisfecha con asumir el papel de obediente esposa y ama de casa. Sus objetivos de vida incluían una carrera de éxito e hizo hincapié en que si querían realmente hacer esto, entonces tendrían que apoyarse no sólo en las aspiraciones familiares, sino también en las profesionales.

También habían sacado a colación el tema de la vida sexual, sobre todo como les afectaría tener un hijo; Draco sonrió con arrogancia y le recordó que ser increíblemente rico tenía sus ventajas. Como tener un fiel elfo que le había estado pidiendo que procreara durante los últimos cinco años para poder tener un bebé que cuidar.

Tenían más asuntos que discutir, pero habían acordado que no había prisa; se amaban y amaban a su bebé, por lo que se ocuparían de lo que les deparara la vida cuando llegara el momento.

Y a lo primero que tuvieron que hacer frente fue a la ira de Narcissa Malfoy y Helen Granger cuando anunciaron que no deseaban casarse, simplemente porque iban a tener un bebé. Le llevó dos meses a Hermione convencerlos de que era la decisión correcta para ellos.

La relación era demasiado nueva como para añadir a la mezcla el matrimonio.

Seis meses después, nació Scorpius Hugo Malfoy; quien tenía los ojos de su padre y el pelo de su madre, junto con un par de pulmones de los que la señora Hooch estaría orgullosa y una curiosidad por todo lo nuevo que hacía a su madre tan feliz, accediendo fácilmente a dejar que Draco le pusiera el nombre.

Theo y Ginny fueron nombrados los padrinos; y después de dos meses de peleas constantes por ver quién era el favorito de Scorpius, Theo tuvo suficiente y empujó a la pelirroja energéticamente contra una pared, metiéndole la lengua hasta el fondo.

Viendo el disgusto de Harry por las nuevas noticias; Draco se lo había llevado y se habían encerrado una tarde en su oficina con una botella de Whisky de Fuego de las caras. Cuando acabaron la reunión varias horas más tarde; Harry parecía un poco menos deprimido, para alivio de Hermione. De hecho, había una resolución en sus rasgos que no había visto desde los días persiguiendo Horrocruxes y Reliquias.

Fue un mes más tarde que Draco le reveló que le había aconsejado a Harry que visitara el club S&M como ella había hecho, Harry había estado en negación con lo que realmente quería, una relación sexual. Él no era un verdadero sumiso o dominante, pero gozaba condimentando su vida sexual de vez en cuando.

Se había tomado un descanso como Auror durante unos meses, experimentando en grandes cantidades, pero finalmente había encontrado lo que estaba buscando en los brazos de Gabrielle Delacour, la hermana menor de Fleur y una joven rompedora de maldiciones en Gringotts.

En su primer aniversario, él había engañado a sus padres para que se quedaran con el bebé una semana y la había arrastrado hasta París, donde le había propuesto matrimonio en la parte superior de la Torre Eiffel, antes de proceder a follársela hasta dejarla sin sentido justo ahí arriba después de que dijera que sí.

La boda fue dos meses más tarde, una ceremonia que se presentó en primera plana de todos los periódicos y revistas de la sociedad mágica durante un mes.

Como regalo de boda, Draco le había regalado un inestimable collar de diamantes y esmeraldas, susurrándole al oído que quería verla llevando eso y sólo eso, en la noche de bodas. El regalo de Hermione fue susurrarle al oído que estaba embarazada de nuevo.

Lyra Helen y Cassiopeia Narcissa Malfoy tenían a su padre envuelto alrededor de sus pequeños dedos, con sus idénticos ojos color ámbar y el cabello rubio platino; Draco temía el día que sus gemelas fueran a Hogwarts y que estaría demasiado lejos para protegerlas de la atención de los _niños_.

Scorpius le aseguró a su padre que mantendría un ojo encima de sus hermanas pequeñas por él… por una adecuada compensación, por supuesto.

Draco casi había llorado por la astucia de su hijo y Hermione se había visto obligada a aceptar que su primer hijo iba a ser Slytherin cuando fuera a Hogwarts.

Caelum Severus Malfoy fue una sorpresa y una bendición; Hermione tuvo un embarazo difícil y estuvo a punto de perder el bebé cuando se puso de parto dos meses antes de tiempo. La sanadora le advirtió en contra de tener más hijos y desde entonces se aseguró de tomarse una poción anticonceptiva hasta la fecha.

Ni ella, ni Draco se decepcionaron de no tener más niños en el futuro; tenían cuatro hermosos hijos que amaban hasta la muerte y un sinfín de ahijados que cuidar durante los fines de semana, así que estaban contentos con sus vidas.

Se acomodaron a la vida matrimonial igual que se habían acomodado al noviazgo; el sexo era increíble, seguido de malentendidos y peleas, pero también lo resolvían con disculpas, besos y sexo excéntrico y salvaje.

Bajo la tutela de Draco, Hermione ganó confianza en el papel de sumisa en el dormitorio. Confiaba en su Dom de manera inexplicable y nunca dudó en probar algo nuevo con él.

Al final, lo único que importaba era que se amaban. Y realmente, ¿qué más puede pedir una mujer?

* * *

 ** _Años después_**

\- ¡Por el amor de Dios, Draco! ¿Y qué si a ella le gusta James? ¡Es un chico encantador!

\- ¡Mi hija nunca saldrá con un Potter!

\- ¡Lyra tendrá suerte de salir con un muchacho como mi chico, Hurón!

\- ¡Ja! ¡Lo que tú digas, Cara-rajada!

\- ¡Monstruo Albino!

\- ¡Que te den, bastardo cuatro ojos!

\- Aw, ¿no es bonito? ¡Cassie acaba de besar a Albus! – Dijo Luna desde su posición bajo un cerezo, con Lysander roncando en sus brazos, mientras Lorcan estaba ocupado siguiendo a Teddy por los alrededores.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!

Hermione suspiró, intercambiando una mirada con Ginny sobre la cabeza de Elieanora, la hija de Theo y Ginny.

Algunas cosas nunca cambian.

 ** _Fin_**


End file.
